Parcours Fructueux
by Popolove
Summary: 5 ans après le lycée...les Cullen arrivent à Forks. Bella Swan, vendeuse dans une boutique de sport et loisirs, s'est renfermée sur elle même... Elle va faire la connaissance d'Edward Cullen qui va petit à petit briser ses barrières et bouleverser sa vie.
1. Chapter 1: Rencontre

**Coucou tout le monde! Alors voila après avoir lu toutes vos fics, mon amie Mel et moi avons décidé de se lancer aussi!On avait vraiment peur du résultat alors si vous pouviez mettre des reviews pour nous faire part de vos avis et nous encourager ce serai super sympa parce qu'on est vraiment timides... Et oui! Merci d'avance et bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Parcours Fructueux  
**

**Chapitre 1: Rencontre  
**

- "Non Monsieur, la boutique n'est pas ouverte le dimanche, en revanche elle est ouverte tous les autres jours de la semaine de neuf heures jusqu'à dix-huit heures, heure de fermeture."

Je soupirai. Premier jour de la semaine et l'envie de me jeter contre un bus me prend déjà.

- "Oui Monsieur, nous avons effectivement des tentes en magasins. Mais au lieu de passer toute ma journée à vous énumérer les nombreux produits de la boutique de sport Newton de Forks, je vous conseillerais simplement de venir vous déplacer en magasin afin de trouver votre bonheur."

Je regardai ma montre, quinze heures. Génial, plus que deux heures et demi à tenir avant de faire ce à quoi j'aspire, rentrer dormir.

- "Mais c'est moi qui vous remercie Monsieur. A très bientôt."

Je raccrochai. « _Seigneur_ » Marmonnai-je

- "Dure journée?" M'interrompit la voix que je reconnaissais comme étant celle de mon employeuse.

- "Pas vraiment, disons plutôt ennuyeuse." Répondis-je sans même lever les yeux vers mon interlocutrice.

- "Ma chère Bella, si vous vous attendiez en postulant ici, à avoir un emploi passionnant, j'en suis fort navrée mais il semblerait que vous vous soyez trompée d'endroit."

- "Vous faites erreur Mrs Newton. La vie que je mène me convient parfaitement." _Mais bien sur._

- "Parfait parce que le téléphone est en train de sonner et vous allez avoir l'occasion de faire ce pour quoi vous êtes ici, votre boulot."

Je me précipitai sur le téléphone que je n'avais bien évidemment, tête en l'air que je suis, pas entendu.

« Boutique Newton? »

Quelques coups de téléphones, de clients à informer et deux cents cinquante trois soupirs d'exaspération plus tard, la pendule annonçait dix sept heures trente, soit l'heure pour moi de mettre les voiles de cet enfer.

Tandis que je rangeais mes affaires et m'assurait que tout était en ordre, je fis inconsciemment tomber un cadre photo se trouvant sur le comptoir. Ce genre de maladresse ne m'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps… Je me penchai alors pour le ramasser lorsque j'entendis une voix familière que j'avais justement espéré, ne pas avoir à faire face.

- "Bella! J'ai justement eu peur que tu sois déjà partie." Je soupirai. Encore. Mike Newton le fils de ma patronne, celui qui m'exaspère au plus haut point depuis l'âge du lycée m'appela. Certainement pas pour me parler météo.

- "Qu'y a t-il Mike?" Fis-je semblant d'être polie.

- "J'ai comme qui dirait un service à te demander." Bah tiens! Comme si c'était étonnant, il ne fait que ça me demander des services. Et bien sur la gentille Bella que je suis se doit d'être serviable et aimable avec lui pour la simple et unique raison qu'il est le fils de ma patronne et qu'à tout moment, il peut me faire renvoyer. J'imagine déjà le tableau. La tête que ferait Rosalie en apprenant que le seul trou qui a bien voulu m'embaucher vient de me virer pour insulte au fils du patron.

- "Je t'écoute, tu as besoin de quelque chose?" Fis-je de ma voix la plus fausse. Chose qu'il ne semble jamais remarquer.

- "Il faut que tu fasses la fermeture ce soir. Éric doit passer me prendre pour se faire une virée en voiture. Tu vois le genre?"

Non mais il le fait exprès ou quoi? Il est au courant que depuis mon arrivée à neuf heures ce matin je compte les minutes, voir même les secondes jusqu'à ma liberté et là, il me demande de rester une demi-heure de plus? Et tout ça pour quoi? Une petite virée merdique avec des types merdiques, des bières merdiques et un club de striptease merdique? Mais vas te faire voir Newton!

Naturellement dans n'importe quelle situation je lui aurais balancé ça à la figure, mais dans ce cas précis, la seule chose que je suis capable de sortir, après au moins trois longues respirations, fut:

- "Aucun problème Mike."

- "Super, tu es un ange. Oh! Et tu pourras dire à ma mère que je passe la soirée à réviser chez Éric? Parce que tu comprends… Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Tu vois?"

Évidemment, le pauvre garçon habite encore chez ses parents et à le couvre feu de minuit. Sauf quand il se fait une « Soirée révision » chez son pote Éric. Malheureusement l'université de Seattle a mis la barre très haute et au plus grand étonnement de tous, Le cher Mike se retrouve avec des notes catastrophiques malgré sa bonne volonté. Ce qui fait qu'il à du augmenter ses « Soirées révisons » avec Éric afin de pouvoir s'améliorer. Pathétique.

Ce que les parents ne comprennent pas, c'est que la dernière fois où Mike à dû ouvrir un bouquin pour travailler, ce devait être en première année de fac. Hors cela fait cinq ans qu'il a quitté le lycée et après deux ratages complets de ses examens de fin d'années, le voila, encore, en troisième année d'études. Mais malgré tout ça les parents Newton restent très fiers de lui car il s'acharne à travailler et il faut dire que la fac de Seattle est presque aussi intense et difficile que l'université d'Harvard et de Dartmouth, n'est-ce pas?

Quels crétins. Si seulement ils savaient que leur fils prodige passe son temps à ramener des coups d'un soir à la maison - la plupart du temps des filles trouvées dans des bars, des clubs ou des bordels parce que forcément, quand on a une tête d'épinard, les filles déjà bourrées ou consentantes à condition d'y mettre le prix sont le seul moyen de paraître séduisant auprès de la gente féminine - ils l'expédieraient tout droit vers un monastère aux fins fonds du Canada. Quoi qu'après tout, il s'agit des Newton alors rien n'est moins sûr. Qui sait comment ils réagiraient… Ils lui trouveraient sans doute des excuses comme quoi il a besoin de décompresser avec toute la tension et le stress des examens. Tu parles.

Et le voila en face de moi, en train de faire de ma vie un cauchemar, encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

- "D'accord Mike."

- "Ah Bella, je savais bien que je pouvais compter sur toi. Je suis ravi de voir que tu me comprends malgré le fait que contrairement à moi tu ne fais pas d'études, et que, par conséquent, tu ne peux pas savoir la pression que je subie nuit et jour au quotidien."

Il avait dit ça avec une telle supériorité que je n'avais qu'une envie, lui faire manger sa crête blonde et le castrer à l'aide d'un coup de pied bien placé.

- "Pas la peine de rajouter « au quotidien » si tu as déjà mis nuit et jour avant, ça veut dire la même chose." Il me regarda les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes alors que je lui souriais. Pas la peine de se vanter de faire des études si tu ne sais pas faire la différence entre un dromadaire et un chameau.

- "Ouais, si tu veux… Bon bah moi j'y vais alors comme convenu, tu fermes à dix huit heures."

- "C'est ça". Répliquais-je.

- "Parfait." Il se retourna pour partir puis à la dernière minute, se rétracta.

- "Dis Bella… Tu l'ignorais sans doute mais au lycée… Tu me plaisais vraiment beaucoup…" Non sans rire? Il est même allé jusqu'à me baver dessus lorsqu'il a voulu m'inviter au bal de fin d'année. Quel boulet.

- "Ah bon? Je l'ignorais…"

- "Oui bien justement… Au début je t'appréciais beaucoup mais après, avec tous les problèmes que t'as eu… Enfin tu vois… J'ai préféré te laisser tranquille. Mais maintenant tu as l'air d'aller vachement mieux et je me disais que peut être on pourrait sortir un soir, toi et moi?" Demanda-t-il, hésitant comme pas permis.

Alors là c'est le pompon. D'abord la fermeture et maintenant ça? Mais qu'ai-je fait au bon Dieu pour m'attirer ses foudres? Et puis comment oses t-il dire qu'il m'a « laissé tranquille » lorsque les rumeurs ont commencé à se répandre sur moi alors qu'en réalité, la seule raison au fait qu'il ne m'a plus adressé la parole du jour au lendemain, c'est par honte d'être vu avec moi?

Et comment suis-je sensée lui répondre par la négative sans risquer de perdre mon boulot? Parce qu'il suffit d'une plainte à Maman pour dire adieu à mon emploi, le seul qui a bien voulu de moi. _Trouve quelque chose à dire Bella! Quelque chose qui soit gentil, simple, amical…_

En clair, le rembarrer de façon amicale.

- "Mike, je suis sincèrement navrée mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée."

- "Oh… Et pourquoi?"

Parce que tu m'insupportes. Non trop direct.

- "Eh bien… En ce moment ma vie est plutôt compliquée et tu as l'air de suffisamment ramer comme cela pour rajouter dans ta liste, une petite amie à problèmes."

- "Oh je comprends. Bon bah à demain".

- "Salut Mike."

- "Bonne soirée Bella" Dit il déçu.

J'ignore encore comment j'ai réussi à sortir un bijou pareil mais une chose est sure, J'ai été fabuleuse sur ce coup là. Je m'assis sur le tabouret derrière le comptoir et recommençai à faire ce que j'ai fait depuis le début de la journée, compter les minutes.

Je repensai à ce que j'ai dit à Mrs Newton: « La vie que je mène me convient parfaitement. »

Est-ce le cas? Je suis sure à quatre vingt dix neuf pourcents du contraire. A quand remonte la fois où moi, Isabella Swan a eu une vie passionnante?

Probablement jamais.

Pas depuis cinq ans en tout cas. Les cinq années les plus longues de mon existence. Déplorable. C'est le terme que j'emploierais pour me qualifier. Je suis une fille déplorable. Une épave comme dit si bien mon amie Rosalie.

En sera-t-il toujours ainsi? Suis-je condamnée à vivre de façon pitoyable jusqu'à la fin de mes jours? Qu'est-ce que ce serait si j'étais immortelle? Je n'ose même pas l'imaginer.

C'est la sonnerie de mon portable qui me tira de mes pensées pessimistes et glauques. Qui cela peut il bien être encore? Rosalie qui a rendez vous avec un gros client de la banque et qui me demande de l'attendre pour manger? Ou Charlie - mon père - qui veut que je lui prépare un dîner afin qu'il puisse faire plaisir à son amie Sue? La pauvre depuis la crise cardiaque de son mari Harry Clearwater elle n'a pas vraiment le moral.

Je sortis mon téléphone et décrochai de justesse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- "Allo?"

- "Allo Bella ? C'est moi." Dit une voix douce et attentionnée dans le combiné. Cette voix… Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. La voix de la personne la plus gentille et attentionnée que je connaisse.

- "Esmée! Oh mon Dieu ça fait tellement plaisir de t'entendre! Comment tu vas? Tout se passe bien à Los Angeles? Tu as réussi à te faire à la grande ville? Je parie que non te connaissant. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi t'es allée dans une ville aussi spacieuse. Ah oui, le boulot! Comment va le boulot d'ailleurs? Oh ce n'est pas possible, tu m'as tellement manqué!"

- "Eh oh doucement Bella, à moi aussi tu m'as manqué ma chérie. Pour ta gouverne, sache que je vais très bien et tu as raison, je ne me suis toujours pas faite à la grande ville. Que ne ferait-on pas pour du boulot? Sinon j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer et c'est pourquoi je t'appelle justement."

- "Ah oui c'est quoi?"

- "J'ai obtenu une promotion. Tu sais que je suis antiquaire?"

- "Et comment! Je te signale que la plupart des meubles de mon appartement viennent de chez toi."

- "Et bien désormais j'ai ma propre boutique."

- "C'est vrai? Mais c'est génial ça et où est-ce qu'elle est?"

- "C'est justement la raison de mon appel, je te laisse deviner…"

- "A Forks!? Tu veux dire que c'est la boutique dans le centre ville qui a fermé pour cause de rachat?" M'exclamai-je.

- "Exactement. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis?"

- "Je… Je peux pas le croire, j'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir. Et Charlie aussi."

- "Oui, d'ailleurs le temps de m'installer à la boutique et de trouver un logement stable, je pensais m'installer chez ton père. Comme tu es partie…"

- "C'est une excellente idée, en plus il aura quelqu'un pour lui faire la cuisine. Le pauvre ne jure plus que par les pizzas."

- "Tu m'étonnes…" Rigola-t-elle.

- "Quand est-ce que tu arrives?"

- "Mon avion atterrit à Seattle samedi vers treize heures. Le temps de prendre les bagages et je dois également faire un saut à la boutique pour y récupérer les clés, je serai chez Charlie en début de soirée."

- "C'est super mais comment vas tu à Forks?"

- "Ne t'inquiète pas ton père est au courant et il passera me chercher."

- "Donc tu restes ici définitivement?"

- "C'est dans mes projets, mais qui sait de quoi l'avenir est fait?"

- "En tout cas je me réjouie de ton arrivée."

- "Moi aussi chérie, moi aussi… Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je suis en plein dans les cartons en ce moment donc je vais te laisser. On se voit Samedi?"

- "Compte là-dessus. Salut Esmée."

- "Salut Bella."

C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres que je raccrochai. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'allais revoir Esmée. Esmée est la sœur de Charlie, autrement dit ma tante. Il y a encore cinq ans nous n'étions pas aussi proche qu'aujourd'hui mais les évènements ont fait qu'elle joue désormais un rôle majeur dans ma vie. Elle m'a toujours soutenue dans les épreuves les plus difficiles, plus que ma mère ne l'a jamais fait. Elle est comme une mère. Plus que Renée en tout cas.

Sans Elle et Rosalie, il y a longtemps que j'aurais décroché pour ne plus jamais remonter.

* * *

Rosalie arriva tard ce soir là. Elle avait rendez vous avec un nouveau client. Une nouvelle mine d'or soit disant.

Elle franchit le seuil de l'appartement avec grâce - le contraire serait étonnant venant d'elle - et un énorme sourire.

- "Je viens de passer une journée fantastique si tu savais!"

- "Vraiment? Je croyais que les rendez vous avec la clientèle n'étaient pas le meilleur moyen de se divertir… D'ailleurs je ne vois franchement pas en quoi le métier de banquière est intéressant."

- "Pauvre Bella, tu n'y es pas du tout! Je viens tout simplement de rencontrer l'homme le plus beau qui m'ait été donné de voir dans ma vie."

- "Non tu es sérieuse? Alors là décidément cette journée mérite d'être gravée dans la mémoire de tous les citoyens."

Il est vrai que les critères de Rose en matière d'hommes ont toujours été des plus exigeants. Elle s'est toujours contentée de les qualifier de mignons ou pas mal. Alors le fait qu'elle le définisse comme le plus beau qu'elle aie jamais vue, marque un tournant dans l'histoire. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir la perle rare.

- "Très drôle! Mais si tu l'avais vu avec ses allures d'acteurs hollywoodiens… Ah Bella je t'assure, il est magnifique avec ses cheveux blonds bien ordonnés et ses allures de gentleman britannique."

- "Et comment l'as-tu rencontré? Non encore mieux, que fiche t-il à Forks?"

- "Justement, c'est le nouveau client dont je t'ai parlé. Figure-toi qu'il s'installe à Forks."

- "Il y a un nouvel arrivant à Forks?" M'étonnais-je.

- "Une famille pour être exacte. Apparemment il serait le père adoptif de quatre enfants. Enfin je ne pense pas qu'on puisse les qualifier d'enfants puis qu'ils ont dans la vingtaine."

- "Comment s'appellent ils?"

- "A vrai dire je n'en ai aucune idée, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler."

- Je croyais que c'était le client avec qui t'avais rendez vous?"

- "C'est exact, mais il est venu uniquement pour repousser le rendez vous. Je l'ai vu en discuter avec la dame de l'accueil. Je n'arrive toujours pas à retenir son prénom d'ailleurs… Bref, je l'ai vu lui parler brièvement avant de sortir de la banque avec splendeur. C'est en interrogeant la femme d'accueil que j'ai su qui il était. Ou du moins excepté son prénom."

- "Et tu n'as pas pu lui demander?"

- "Bah… Elle avait l'air dans les nuages si tu vois ce que je veux dire et je voyais bien que je l'ennuyais avec mes questions donc je n'ai pas insisté. De toute façon je vais vite le savoir puisqu'on a rendez vous ensemble en fin de semaine."

- "D'accord. Et bien ça promet… Je me rappelle encore mon premier jour à Forks. Madonna n'aurait pas fait mieux!" Plaisantais-je.

- "Tu m'étonnes… Vive Forks, la ville des commères!"

Nous rigolâmes longtemps jusque tard dans la soirée. Lorsque le programme télé n'a rien de d'attrayant, avoir un colocataire est vraiment bénéfique.

- "Au fait, tu ne devineras jamais qui s'installe à Forks à partir de samedi."

- "Ne me dis pas que ta mère Renée débarque ici? La dernière fois que je l'ai eu au téléphone j'ai failli prendre un billet pour Jacksonville afin de lui arranger le portrait."

- "Non ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas Renée. De toute façon tu sais très bien qu'elle déteste ce bled pluvieux."

Elle rit légèrement

- "En réalité il s'agit d'Esmée."

- "Esmée? Mais c'est génial, tu l'adores ta tante."

- "Et comment! Elle doit arriver samedi. C'est elle qui a racheté la boutique du centre ville. Elle compte en faire une boutique d'antiquaire."

- "Dans ce cas ça nous permettra de rénover les meubles de l'appartement." Dit elle enthousiaste.

- "Avec joie. Bon Rose je vais me coucher, je voudrais arriver à l'heure demain pour voir la tête de Mike après la cuite qu'il était sensé faire ce soir…"

- "Tu m'en diras des nouvelles." Rigola mon amie.

- "Je n'en louperai pas une miette!"

* * *

Le réveil fut légèrement plus enthousiaste que la veille. L'idée qu'Esmée déménage ici m'encourage à me lever. Cela et Mike Newton. Comme promit, le spectacle valait vraiment le coup.

Non seulement ses cheveux étaient complètement en désordre, ce qui le rendait encore plus laid que d'habitude, mais en plus ses yeux rougis et les cernes tombantes jusqu'au joues rendaient le tout encore plus drôle. Il faisait vraiment peine à voir le pauvre garçon. Et sa mère qui ne remarque rien. Son fils vient de se réveiller après une descente d'alcool et elle croit que c'est normal. Après qu'il soit parti de la boutique pour aller à la fac - Il se rend à la boutique tous les matins pour faire un bisou à sa maman chérie lorsqu'elle est déjà partie au travail à son réveil - j'éclatai de rire. Lorsque Mrs Newton me questionna, je réussis à inventer un prétexte qui eut l'air de la satisfaire. Je me voyais mal lui avouer que je me payais la tête de son Mike adoré.

La journée se déroulait sans encombre majeure et les clients ainsi que les coups de fils téléphoniques ne se bousculaient pas aux portillons.

J'ouvrai la canette de coca que j'avais emporté ce matin de mon frigo alors que la sonnerie de mon téléphone se fit entendre. Et tandis que j'écoutai mon père qui m'annonçait, un peu trop tard, l'arrivée prochaine de ma tante, je ne fis pas attention à l'homme qui venait soudainement d'entrer dans la boutique.

Il était grand et marchait avec désinvolture, les mains dans les poches. Si dans ma vie, il m'ait arrivé de croiser la route de garçons beaux et mignons, ce n'était rien comparé à _ça._ Cet homme était horriblement séduisant et d'une beauté incroyable. A vous couper le souffle. Ses cheveux d'un brun cuivré étaient entièrement en désordre et lui donnaient encore plus de charisme, rien à voir avec ceux de Mike. Son nez fin était parfait et l'on pouvait voir à travers son T-shirt gris clair, ses abdominaux musclés bien comme il faut. Il portait extrêmement bien son jean bleu et à cet instant je sus qu'il aurait pu mettre n'importe quoi, il n'en aurait pas été moins irrésistible.

Je fus tellement étonnée de voir un adonis pareil dans un endroit aussi pittoresque que j'en fis tomber ma canette de coca. Je jurai, assez fort pour qu'il entende puisque je le vis se retourner vers moi. Ses yeux étaient la seule chose auquel je n'avais pas prêté attention, mais ne voulant pas affronter son regard par lâcheté de ma part, je préférai reporter mon attention sur mon coca, désormais étalé au sol. Alors que je me penchais pour ramasser la cannette, je fis la grossière erreur de faire un pas en plein sur la flaque, me faisant déraper. Je glissai avant d'atterrir comme un sac à patates, les fesses en plein dans la flaque, envoyant valdinguer au passage mon téléphone que j'avais complètement oublié dans ma main.

Avant que je ne puisse jurer une nouvelle fois, j'entendis un rire doux et velouté, le plus beau son qui soit.

Si l'on pouvait décerner la palme d'or de la situation la plus honteuse et ridicule, elle me reviendrait de droit. En cinq ans qu'une cascade de ce genre ne m'était pas arrivée, il a fallu qu'elle vienne ce jour là, devant l'homme le plus magnifique que la Terre n'aie jamais porté. J'ai l'impression de retomber dans l'adolescence où la maladresse était sans conteste ma meilleure amie.

Je m'apprêtais à me donner du courage et me lever avec le peu de fierté qu'il me restait, lorsque j'aperçus une main secourable tendue devant moi. J'avais un énorme doute quant au propriétaire de cette main et j'hésitai avant de la prendre. Je ne voulais pas paraître plus pitoyable que je ne l'étais déjà mais j'avais l'immense envie de toucher sa peau également.

Je ne fus pas déçue du voyage. Sa peau était soyeuse mais l'on sentait la dureté des muscles à l'intérieur. Je frissonnai rien qu'avec ce toucher. Chose qui ne m'était encore jamais arrivée. Il dut s'en rendre compte car, aussitôt sur mes deux pieds, il me relâcha.

- "Désolé, j'ai les mains froides." Dit il. Sa voie était aussi séduisante que son visage.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué la froideur de ses mains. Mais mieux valait ne pas lui dévoiler la véritable cause de mon frisson.

- "Euh… Merci de m'avoir aidé." Bégayai-je idiotement.

Pour toute réponse il me fit un sourire qui ravagea mon cœur, ne manquant pas de me faire trébucher au passage. Heureusement lui avait anticipé la chute - ou plutôt la deuxième - et m'encercla la taille d'un bras, afin de me retenir. Son bras passé autour de moi et sa proximité n'arrangeait sûrement pas mon cas. Il s'assura de ma stabilité, qui je dois le dire, n'est pas sous son meilleur jour, et s'éloigna à la fois à mon plus grand soulagement, mais aussi à mon plus grand regret. Il fit mine de s'en aller vers les rayons tandis que j'allai chercher une serpillière et entrepris de nettoyer tout ça. Ce n'est qu'une fois terminé que je remarquais mon portable dans un coin. Merde Charlie! Je m'avançai précautionneusement - ne m'étant toujours pas remise de mes émotions - vers mon téléphone qui, naturellement, était ouvert, la batterie par terre.

Après ce malencontreux accident, la boutique commençait petit à petit à se remplir, les clients défilaient mais _lui _était toujours là. J'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas lui jeter des coups d'œil mais c'était plus fort que moi. Ce n'est que lorsque je le vis s'avancer vers moi, les mains pleines de matériel en tout genre, que je me raidis. Il se posta devant moi avec un sourire qui énerverait les mannequins les plus charismatiques. J'espérais fortement qu'il avait oublié mes péripéties de tout à l'heure.

Vu le sourire qu'il affichait, j'avais un sacré doute.

Lorsqu'il me tendit ses articles pour que je les comptabilise, je fis alors la seule chose que j'avais refusé de faire depuis son arrivée. Je le regardai dans les yeux.

Je me figeai à la couleur de ses yeux. Un doré scintillant comme on en voit nul part ailleurs. Du moins c'est-ce à quoi je pensais au premier abord. Car plus je regardais ses yeux, et plus j'avais l'impression de revivre une période de ma vie dont j'avais réussi à faire abstraction jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne pensais jamais revoir ces yeux là. Je rabaissais le regard aussi vite que ma condition d'humaine me le permettait lorsque je le vis froncer les sourcils. Il avait dû se rendre compte que je le dévisageais de façon impolie.

Je devais trouver quelque chose à lui dire qui lui ferait oublier mon manque de discrétion. Et tandis que je passais au code barre les articles - apparemment de camping - de Monsieur, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être impressionnée devant le prix qui s'affichait devant moi.

- "Cela vous fera trois cents quatre vingt dix dollars." Réussi-je à prononcer. Il me tendit quatre billets de cent dollars. Il y en a qui ont les moyens…

je les pris avant de lui rendre dix dollars.

- "Il y a un problème?" Demanda-t-il tout d'un coup. "J'ai vu que vous me regardiez étrangement tout à l'heure." _Perspicace en plus de cela._

- "Non je… Pour tout vous dire vous me rappeliez quelqu'un." Bredouillai-je. Je le vis se tendre à ces mots.

- "Vous ne le portez pas dans votre cœur." En déduit-il.

- "Non en effet." Répondis-je, plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je lui tendis les sacs et il s'en empara en prenant soin d'éviter ma main, pour je ne sais quelle raison, avant de sortir du magasin non sans m'avoir gratifié d'un « Bonne journée » et d'un sourire à faire pâlir.

J'étais beaucoup trop préoccupée lorsque je rentrai chez moi. Depuis qu'il était sorti de la boutique, mes pensées étaient restée tournées sur cette rencontre. Plus je réfléchissais, et plus je m'embrouillais. Je repensais à sa splendeur, sa façon de marcher, sa peau blanche et gelée, et toutes me ramenaient vers un seul homme. Celui de mes cauchemars.

Mais le plus frappant fut sans conteste ses yeux. Je pensais que cette couleur or était unique et voila que je les revoyais. Ces iris envoûtants,

Ces yeux de l'Enfer, Ses yeux à _lui_…

* * *

**Alors vous en avez pensé quoi? Please reviewvez!**


	2. Chapter 2: Néant

**Coucou nous revoilà! Tout d'abord on est très heureuse pour tous ces visiteurs, et tous ceux qui nous ont ajouté en alerte.**

**Ensuite un ENORME merci pour toutes ces charmantes reviews qui nous ont fait très très plaisir. D'ailleurs on va répondre à toutes celles (et ceux on sait jamais lol) qui ont des questions ou des suppositions.**

**-Puky: T'es notre première review alors pour ça, un grand merci tout particulier. Ravie que l'intrigue te plaise. Ta supposition est juste, Bella a bien eu affaire à un vampire dans le passé dont je tairai le nom... Mais tu devrais le deviner à la fin de ce chap. Pour la rencontre Bella/Esmée, c'est dans le prochain chapitre. Quant à Carlisle, il est avec les Cullen. Encore merci et bonne lecture! bisous =)**

**-annecullen69: Contente que t'ai trouvé ça drôle! C'est vrai qu'on l'a un peu torturé le Mi****ke mdr. Moi aussi j'ai rigolé pour la tête d'épinard c'est sorti tout seul. Et oui les Cullen sont bien des vampires. J'espère que la suite te plaira bisous. :)**

**-Elisect32: Contente que l'originalité te plaise. Pour tout te dire on voulais mettre Jasper à la place d'Esmée au début mais on a préféré laisser ceux avec des dons en vampires pour que ca ne devienne pas trop loufoque lol. Effectivement Bella a bien rencontré un vampire végétarien il y a cinq ans. Son identité sera dévoilée assez vite d'ailleurs. Et puis t'as un énorme indice à la fin du chap. Voila bisous et bonne lecture!**

**-Camilllle: merci bcp pour tes encouragements ca nous fait très plaisir! C'est vrai que t'es plutôt curieuse lol mais j'adore ça. Évidemment que le mystérieux client si charmant n'est autre qu'Edward! Qui d'autre pourrait faire cet effet à Bella hein? Pour toutes tes questions, ce sera une fic avec des vampires. D'ailleurs si tu fais attention aux descriptions, tu verras qu'Edward en est un et que les ressemblances avec l'ancienne connaissance de Bella sont caractéristiques aux vampires. Encore merci pour ta review si gentille et j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite. :)**

**-Dre Black: Alors on a adoré ta review! Que des encouragements dis donc! Ca booste notre égo tu peux pas savoir lol. La longueur devrait rester la même et si tu veux tout savoir, moi aussi quand je lis une fic j'aime que Bella et Edward se rencontrent tt de suite. C'est pour ça qu'on l'a fait au premier chapitre lol. Esmée la soeur de Charlie, j'avoue que je sais toujours pas comment on a pondu ça mais heureuse que ça te plaise! Quand tu dis les Swan, je préfère préciser que Rosalie n'est pas la soeur de Bella, son nom est bien Hale. Mais oui ils seront souvent ensemble sinon ou est l'intérêt de la fic? Mdr... Pour la rencontre Carlisle/Esmée, c'est pas pour tout de suite mais t'inquiète pas la rencontre Rosalie/Emmett aura lieu très prochainement, dans 2 chapitres pour être exacte. Voili voilou merci pour tous tes compliments et tes encouragements. Bisous :))**

**Voila Encore un grand merci pour toutes ces reviews et on espère que ça va continuer. Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Néant**

_« - "Bonjour Bella." L'homme s'avança de sa démarche parfaite en tout point de vue. Il s'assit près de moi et me caressa le front de sa main glacée. "Comment vous sentez vous?"_

_- "Mieux maintenant que vous êtes là." Répondis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. _

_Ses iris étaient d'un or flamboyant. Les plus beaux yeux qu'un homme pouvait rêver d'avoir._

_- "Cela fait plaisir à entendre." Sourit-il avec grâce._

_- "Me feriez vous une promesse?"_

_- "Tout ce que vous voudrez. Je ne pourrai jamais rien vous refuser."_

_- "Promettez moi de ne jamais m'abandonner. D'être toujours avec moi. J'ai besoin que vous soyez prés de moi." _

_J'étais en train de le supplier._

_- "Je te le promets. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Je ne pourrai pas te laisser tomber Bella. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber." C'était la première fois qu'il me tutoyait._

_Il me regardait à la fois avec crainte et assurance. Avec assurance pour me prouver qu'il ne mentait pas. Avec crainte, que je doute de son dévouement et que je ne lui fasse confiance._

_Je lui souris, le remerciant de ne pas me laisser seule._

_- "Alors j'en suis heureuse…" »_

Je me réveillai en sursaut, les larmes déjà en train de se déverser sur mes joues. Tandis que je revoyais les images de ce souvenir douloureux défiler dans mon esprit, je réalisais que je poussais des hurlements incessants depuis mon réveil.

Je ne sentis même pas Rosalie cogner à ma porte et hurler mon prénom à tout va, trop bouleversée pour m'occuper du monde extérieur. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle défonça la porte avec un coup de pied que je revins à la réalité. Du moins autant que je le pouvais. Je l'entendais m'appeler puis la sentis près de moi, ses bras m'entourant de tous les cotés.

Je reposais ma tête contre sa poitrine, alors que j'étais secouée par de violents sanglots.

- "Chut Bella… Ça va aller, tout va bien."

- "Ça recommence…" Murmurais-je entre les pleurs.

- "Je ne comprends pas, que s'est il passé?" Demanda-t-elle, visiblement inquiète.

- "J-je… Je ne sais pas… Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'y avais pas repensé et… Et il y a eu ce type qui s'est pointé aujourd'hui…"

- "Quoi? Quel type?" Me coupa-t-elle.

- "A la boutique, un client que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Mon dieu tu aurais vu cet homme Rosalie! Il était splendide. Magnifique je dirais. Et il était pareil."

- "Comment ça pareil? Tu veux dire _son_ sosie?"

- "Non! Bien sur que non… Mais il avait les mêmes yeux. C'était _ses _yeux Rose! J'ai cru que je n'en reverrai jamais d'aussi beaux et aussi dorés mais ils étaient les mêmes. Et sa peau pâle… La même. La blancheur, la froideur… Pareil. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, j'ai eu l'impression de l'avoir devant moi de nouveau. C'était incroyable. Cet homme est même encore plus beau. Et je suis presque sure que c'est lui qui à déclenché ce cauchemar."

- "Et ben… Et tu penses qu'ils ont un lien de parenté? Tu crois qu'ils sont de la même famille?"

- "Non, je ne pense pas. Physiquement ils n'avaient aucun trait en commun. Pourtant je suis sure que c'était les mêmes yeux…"

- "Bella tu m'inquiètes. Tu te rappelles combien de temps tu as mis la dernière fois pour arrêter tous ces cauchemars?"

- Je sais et je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Je ne m'en relèverai pas cette fois!

- "Calme-toi." Dit elle alors que j'avais recommencé à crier et que les sanglots redoublaient. "C'est peut être seulement pour une nuit. Peut être que demain tout ira bien. Probablement que d'avoir vu cet homme aujourd'hui t'a rappelé ces souvenirs mais c'est sûrement une coïncidence. Rien de plus."

- "J'ai le sentiment que tu dis ça juste pour me rassurer."

- "Écoute Bella… Pour l'instant tout est normal donc ne t'angoisse pas maintenant. Je te suggère d'aller retourner dormir et demain, toi comme moi, nous aurons les idées plus claires. D'accord?"

Elle s'inquiétait véritablement pour moi, je pouvais le sentir dans sa voix.

- "D'accord." Murmurai-je.

Cette nuit là, Rosalie dormit avec moi, comme au bon vieux temps. Et tandis que nous nous endormions dans les bras l'une de l'autre, je repensai à la façon dont nous nous étions rencontrées. Dans le cabinet du psy. C'est sûr, pas le meilleur endroit pour faire des rencontres, mais il n'empêche que depuis, cette amitié entre nous subsiste et fait partie de celles qui perdureront toujours.

Je me revois encore arriver en trombe ce jour là, pensant arriver en retard à mon rendez vous, lorsque l'assistante m'annonce que Monsieur a beaucoup de retard…

_Je m'avançais, assez remontée vers la salle d'attente, lorsque je vis une jeune fille assise, les jambes repliées et la tête entre les genoux._

_- "Euh… Excuse-moi… Tu as rendez vous avant moi?" Balbutiai-je, plutôt décontenancée par sa position._

_- "Tu crois que je serais là sinon?" Rétorquait-elle sans même lever la tête._

_- "C'est vrai… Désolée."  
_

_Alors là en matière de communication et de relation sociale, zéro pour Bella. Il est vrai qu'à cette époque je n'étais pas vraiment au mieux de ma forme et je m'étais totalement renfermée sur moi, mais avoir un niveau de conversation aussi lamentable, c'est tout simplement incroyable._

_Je m'asseyais sur la chaise d'à coté, la regardant avec hésitation. Tout à coup, sans m'en rendre compte, j'ouvris la bouche._

_- "Tu devrais déplier tes jambes, si tu restes trop longtemps dans cette position tu finiras avec des crampes."_

_J'avais vraiment peur de sa réaction. C'était la première fois que je m'avançais vers quelqu'un depuis des mois et il fallait que ce soit une solitaire perturbée._

_Elle daigna enfin lever les yeux vers moi et lorsque je croisai son visage, je pus y voir toute la tristesse qu'elle ressentait. Je pouvais sentir toute la souffrance qu'elle avait dû endurer. Elle ouvrit d'abord ses yeux en grand, puis baissa la tête, plus attristée que jamais._

_- "Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien te faire à toi si j'avais des crampes?" Demanda-t-elle avec du ressenti dans la voix._

_- "A moi rien." Répondis-je. Je la vis baisser les yeux encore plus à ces mots. "Mais à toi oui. Surtout lorsque tu allongeras les jambes. Je le sais parce que je fais souvent la même chose. La position bouboule comme je l'appelle."_

_Elle rit. Un rire rauque et léger. Elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup rit dans sa vie pour avoir un rire aussi mal travaillé._

_- "Alors pourquoi tu continues à le faire si tu sais que t'auras mal après?"_

_- "Je ne sais pas. Sans doute que je suis maso…" Ris-je sarcastique._

_- "Je crois oui. Bienvenue dans le club des masochistes dans ce cas." Sourit-elle en tendant sa main. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de contact physique en ce temps là, mais bizarrement, je n'hésitais pas à la serrer._

_- "Bella Swan." Dis-je. "Fille désespérée qui tente tant bien que mal de se faire des amis en discutant de crampes."_

_- "Rosalie Hale." Fit elle. "Fille torturée dont les crampes sont le seul sujet dont elle a accepté de discuter depuis des semaines."  
_

_On riait lorsque le psy ouvrit la porte. Il avait les yeux qui sortaient presque de ses orbites en voyant deux de ses pires patientes rigoler de bon cœur…_

Après ça, Rose et moi avons commencé à sympathiser. J'appris qu'elle habitait à la réserve Quileute. Chose étrange puisqu'elle n'en était pas une. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle était très amie avec certains des indiens mais ne les fréquentait guère souvent puisqu'elle allait au lycée de Forks. Elle a arrêté de s'y rendre, trois mois avant mon arrivée, ce qui expliquait que je ne l'avais jamais vu. J'arrivais souvent en avance chez le psy pour la voir avant que son rendez vous ne commence. Quant à elle, elle attendait la fin de mon rendez vous à moi. On finissait par avoir hâte et envie d'aller chez le psy, au plus grand étonnement de nos familles proches. Bien sûr les compétences du psy n'avaient évidemment rien à voir avec notre enthousiasme.

On aimait discuter de choses complètement absurdes faisant semblant d'ignorer que l'autre a des problèmes. C'était sans doutes cela qui nous donnait autant envie de parler ensemble. Le fait que l'autre ne sache rien et ne se permette pas de juger. Avoir des conversations insignifiantes et parfaitement idiotes avec Rosalie était sans nul doute la meilleure des thérapies. On évitait les sujets sensibles, mais plus le temps passait, plus notre amitié grandissait, et plus l'envie de connaître la véritable histoire de l'autre apparaissait. Car voir le triste visage de Rose me perturbait, me hantait jusque dans mes songes. Et je désirais vraiment savoir la cause de son malheur.

J'appris ce qui était arrivé à Rosalie quelques mois après notre rencontre.

On avait convenu de se voir en dehors des séances chez le psychologue. Ainsi elle passait la quasi-totalité de son temps chez moi, lorsque l'on n'était pas en train de traîner dehors, sur la plage de La Push la plupart du temps. Elle ne m'a jamais invité chez elle et je n'insistais pas. Elle avait ses raisons et je le comprenais.

Puis un jour, on était chez moi en train de regarder la télévision, lorsqu'elle me dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça et qu'elle avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.

Elle me raconta que ses parents s'étaient arrangés avec des amis proches pour que Rose épouse leur fils. Un certain Royce. Rosalie me disait qu'elle l'appréciait et que si cela pouvait rendre ses parents heureux ça ne la dérangeait pas. Mais un soir, alors que ses parents étaient partis en weekend, Royce l'attendait devant la porte de chez elle alors qu'elle rentrait de chez une amie. Elle lui sourit avant de voir trois autres types avec lui. Elle m'avait dit qu'ils étaient terriblement saouls, et qu'ils commençaient à lui manquer de respect. Elle me parla ensuite de la façon dont Royce l'avait brutalisé, avant que les autres ne les rejoignent pour la violer chacun son tour derrière la maison.

Quatre viols en une seule soirée. J'en restais horrifiée. Rose elle, était bouleversée lorsqu'elle m'en parlait. Elle m'expliqua ensuite qu'elle n'avait pas bougé de là ou ils l'avaient laissé, meurtrie, pendant tout le weekend. Quand les parents étaient rentrés, ils l'avaient trouvé gisant au sol, pleine de terre et presque inconsciente. Ils portèrent plainte pour elle et après vérification du médecin, Royce et ses acolytes furent arrêtés. Rosalie se détériorait petit à petit puis a reçu l'ordre d'aller voir un psychologue où elle passait ses séances à ne pas dire un mot, restant silencieuse jusqu'à ce que l'heure passe.

Elle m'apprit que lorsqu'elle m'avait vu, c'était la première fois depuis l'arrestation qu'elle avait reparlé. Elle m'avait trouvé pathétique et ça l'avait rendue heureuse de connaître une autre fille aussi détériorée qu'elle. Sur le coup, j'avais éclaté de rire en me disant que détériorée était le mot qui convenait. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que je fasse mon « Coming Out » à mon tour. Nous sommes réellement devenues inséparable depuis.

* * *

Le lendemain, la journée fut normale. Pas de yeux dorés aux alentours et la nuit fut sans rêve. Rosalie avait eu raison, j'avais vraiment paniqué pour rien. Je ne refis plus de cauchemar, ni mercredi, ni jeudi. Je savais alors que je n'en ferai plus.

Aujourd'hui nous étions vendredi et Rosalie était au bord de la crise de nerfs. En effet elle devait rencontrer son client qui avait annulé son rendez-vous de lundi. Ce fameux client qui s'installe à Forks, mieux connu son le nom de « Beau blond ».

Moi j'avais une tonne d'appels, tous venant de Charlie qui stressait comme un dératé car sa maison était en désordre total et Esmée était sensée arriver demain. Heureusement, je réussissais à le calmer en lui promettant de passer donner un coup de main si j'avais du temps.

J'étais à la boutique, il était près de cinq heures et les clients étaient étonnamment nombreux. Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de m'ennuyer - une première - et m'évertuais à faire mon travail de vendeuse. Je levais à peine les yeux vers les clients, prise dans une robotisation absolue. Je soufflais un bon coup, commençant à m'épuiser avant de continuer la même rengaine.

- "Monsieur bonjour." Dis-je en levant les yeux vers un nouveau client.

Si le bon Dieu m'avait préparé à ce qui allait suivre, je ne serais certainement pas restée plantée là, la bouche grande ouverte, plus ridicule que jamais.

Mais que venait-il faire là? Il est déjà venue trois jours auparavant et vu tout ce qu'il a acheté et au prix que ça a coûté, je ne pensais pas le revoir ici de si tôt. Pire, je ne pensais pas le revoir du tout. J'avais envie de me précipiter sous ma couette et de me cacher jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Mais plus les secondes - et les minutes - passaient tandis que je le regardais, et plus je m'extasiais - encore - devant sa beauté parfaite. Ses traits parfaits, son corps parfait et pour finir, ses yeux parfaits. J'entendis quelqu'un se racler la gorge et je sus tout de suite de qui cela venait. Étant donné que c'était le plus séduisant des raclements de gorge jamais entendus, cela ne pouvait provenir que d'une seule personne.

Je secouai la tête et réussis, par je ne sais quel miracle, à baisser les yeux vers les nombreux articles qu'il achetait, me demandant par la même occasion ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir oublié d'acheter la fois passée. Je m'appliquais à faire passer les articles au code barre. J'étais vraiment heureuse d'avoir quelque chose pour m'occuper les mains. Mes pensées néanmoins, étaient toutes focalisées sur une seule chose, ou plutôt sur une seule personne.

- "Vous m'avez intrigué la dernière fois, vous savez?"

Je relevais les yeux sur lui, complètement chamboulée. Est-ce qu'il essayait réellement de me parler? Pourquoi? N'avait il rien d'intéressant à faire de sa vie pour faire la conversation à une banale vendeuse dans une boutique de sport?_ On se fiche du pourquoi,__ arrête de poser des questions et réponds-lui!_

- "Ah vraiment? Et pourquoi ça?" Demandai-je, vraiment étonnée.

- "Eh bien, lorsque vous avez parlé de ressemblance avec une personne que vous connaissiez."

Bien sûr! Cela n'avait rien avoir avec moi. Il était simplement curieux de connaître l'identité de la personne qui lui ressemble. Il se demande sûrement comment un type peut prétendre ressembler à quelqu'un d'aussi beau que lui. Espèce de vaniteux personnage.

- "En réalité, vous ne lui ressemblez pas vraiment… Seulement quelques détails idiots."

- "Quel genre de détails?"

Je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi voulait-il savoir ça?

- "Je ne comprends pas en quoi ça vous intéresse." Répondis-je sèchement. Il était hors de question que je me mette à parler de _lui_ à un parfait inconnu. J'avais déjà du mal à en parler à mes proches alors à cet homme…

- "Vous avez raison, pardonnez-moi pour mon indiscrétion."

Cette fois ce fut lui qui fronçait les sourcils. Il semblait frustré.

- "Est-ce que je vous ai frustré?"

- "Pardon?"

Il me regardait avec des yeux de merlans frits. Comme si j'avais dit une chose incroyable. Apparemment il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question. Encore plus étrange, son visage s'était décomposé.

- "Et bien… Je ressens comme de la frustration venant de vous…"

Je crus apercevoir un instant un sentiment de panique le traverser avant qu'il ne se recompose un masque impassible. Absolument étrange…

- "Vous lisez dans les esprits?" Me demanda-t-il, avant de faire un sourire en coin qui m'éblouit quelques instants.

- "Euh… Non je… Pourquoi cette question?"

Son sourire s'élargit. Je le regardais, complètement sous le charme et incapable d'aligner deux mots. Mes mains avaient d'ailleurs arrêté leur activité. Il m'observait avec intensité et son visage se rapprochait. A cet instant la police aurait pu débarquer, le monde aurait pu s'écrouler que je n'y aurais pas prêté attention. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui, cet adonis devant moi, qui continuait à se rapprocher...

- "Et combien je vous dois?" Il sourit en se redressant.

Là, s'il existe bien une idiote de première sur Terre, c'est bien moi. Cet homme venait tout simplement de se jouer de moi. Il avait dû se rendre compte que je bavais littéralement devant lui et s'en était servi non seulement pour éviter de répondre à ma question, mais aussi pour s'en amuser. Aucun doute qu'il rira à mes dépends plus tard avec ses amis.

Le jour où il a fait exprès d'éblouir une petite vendeuse imbécile avec un simple sourire pour la rendre ridicule. J'étais trop choquée pour réagir. Je le voyais sourire à nouveau. Sûrement pour me narguer.

Je décidais d'utiliser le peu de fierté qu'il me restait pour lui répondre de ma voix la plus sèche.

- "Cinq cents soixante dollars." Dis-je avant de me rendre compte de l'énormité de la facture. Je n'avais jamais vu un prix aussi élevé. En trois jours, il avait dépensé prés de neuf cents cinquante dollars pour des affaires de sport. Soit c'était un fan inconsidéré de sport, ou bien il a un compte en banque plus gros que la banque elle-même.

Il parut surpris par mon ton, assez agressif je dois l'avouer, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il me tendit une carte de crédit de la couleur de ses yeux, et je ne pus m'empêcher de secouer la tête avec sarcasme. Nouveau froncement de sourcils de sa part. Ça en devenait une habitude chez lui.

- "A quoi pensez vous?"

J'étais choquée par sa question. Mais comment osait il poser des questions pareilles à une personne dont il ne connaît même pas le nom?

- "Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde."

J'avais répondu énervée, toujours en colère pour le coup de tout à l'heure.

L'expression sur son visage me déstabilisa. Il avait l'air…_ Dépité. Triste_ même. Pourquoi, réagissait il comme ça? Il était décidément, très compliqué. Il se sentait peut être coupable. J'en doutais. Je l'aurais remarqué sinon. Peut être que je m'étais trompée. Il ne s'était peut être pas rendu compte de l'effet qu'il m'avait fait. Et qu'il me faisait toujours d'ailleurs. A bien y réfléchir ça ne lui correspondait pas d'agir ainsi avec les sentiments des gens… Mais alors pourquoi ce sourire dans ce cas?

Je savais que je ne le saurai jamais et que d'ici quelques secondes, il franchirait la porte du magasin et je ne le reverrai plus. Je voulais trouver une faàon de le faire rester plus longtemps. Je devais trouver un moyen.

- "Je ne pensais pas vous revoir de si tôt vu tout ce que vous aviez acheté la fois dernière."

Il me regarda étonné, puis se mit à rire légèrement.

- "En réalité ce sont mes frères qui sont fans de camping et qui aiment s'équiper de choses inutiles."

- "Je vois ça… Et vous êtes nombreux?" Demandai-je, anxieuse de paraître indiscrète.

- "Mon père, mes deux frère ainsi que ma sœur."

- "Vous n'êtes pas la nouvelle famille qui s'installe en ville?"

- "Si c'est nous."

- "Ma meilleure amie travaille à la banque et elle avait rendez vous avec l'un d'entre vous."

Je souris en repensant à Rosalie qui avait littéralement craqué pour ce client. A présent je me sens bête de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement plus tôt. J'aurais dû savoir que le « Beau blond » de Rosalie était de la même famille que mon bel inconnu à moi.

- "Cela devait être mon père." Répondit il, me tirant de mes conclusions.

- "Bienvenue à Forks dans ce cas." Dis-je avec un demi sourire.

- "Je vous remercie." Il fit un sourire qui me consuma littéralement.

- "Bella?" J'entendis Mike arriver. Il y avait bien des moments où j'avais eu envie de frapper Mike en plein dans les parties, mais là c'était pire que tout. J'avais envie de lui tirer une balle si profondément qu'elles auraient éclaté.

Et alors que je secouais la tête pour effacer toutes les pensées meurtrières qui m'assaillaient, je vis mon magnifique interlocuteur se tendre et regarder Mike de façon hostile. Je ne comprenais pas ce brusque changement d'humeur. En fait, je ne comprenais rien du tout avec lui.

- "Mike, tu es déjà rentré de l'université?" Demandais-je par politesse.

- "Oui, les cours sont finis alors je viens aider à la boutique." Dit il en regardant l'homme qui se tenait en face de moi. "D'ailleurs," reprit-il, "tu as l'air de bosser dur à ce que je vois…"

- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" Demandais-je.

- "Bien ça fait quelques minutes que je t'observe et à part bavarder avec un client, je ne t'ai pas vu faire grand-chose…"

Il avait un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il? Le fumier!

- "Je souhaitais simplement la bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants de Forks." Me défendis-je.

- "Oui et bien si tu ne veux pas te retrouver sans emploi, tu as intérêt de faire la seule chose que tu es autorisée à faire ici, ton boulot. Alors laisse ce pauvre monsieur s'en aller et remets-y toi!"

Je le regardais effarée. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Il n'était pas aussi strict d'habitude. De plus il n'avait aucun droit.

- "En réalité c'est moi qui l'ai importuné. Je m'excuse si je vous ai causé du tort."

Silence de mort. J'étais bouche bée et Mike ne savait plus où se mettre. Il venait de prendre ma défense, je n'avais pas rêvé?

Pourquoi? Aucune idée, mais ça l'avait rendu encore plus séduisant qu'à l'accoutumé. Mike, ne sachant plus quoi dire, fit mine de s'éloigner vers la réserve. Je me tournais instantanément vers mon secouriste.

- "Alors là je ne sais pas quoi dire… Merci infiniment, mais vous n'étiez pas obligé…" Il me fit un sourire qui accéléra mon cœur.

- "Non je le devais. Il n'avait pas le droit de vous parler comme ça. D'ailleurs vous devriez vous défendre car la façon dont il vous considère est impardonnable."

- "Comment vous pouvez savoir la façon dont il me perçoit?"

- "Ce n'est pas dur à deviner." S'empressa-t-il de clarifier.

- "Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est le fils de mon employeur alors c'est très gentil de jouer les âmes charitables mais je préfère ne pas m'attirer les foudres de la personne qui pourrait me faire virer et ainsi, pourrir ma vie d'un claquement de doigts."

- "Vous pourriez travailler ailleurs." Me fit-il remarquer.

- "Si seulement les autres voulaient bien me prendre…" Rétorquais-je.

- "Je n'obtiendrai pas le dernier mot pas vrai?" Fit il avec un sourire en coin. Je souris à sa remarque.

- "Je suis de nature très têtue c'est vrai." Il émit un doux rire.

- "Bien c'était un plaisir de faire votre connaissance…"

- "Bella." Précisai-je. "Bella Swan." J'ignorais d'où me venait cette soudaine assurance.

- "Enchanté Bella. Je m'appelle Edward Cullen."

Le sourire qui avait prit place sur mon visage se fana aussitôt. J'avais peut être rêvé. C'était impossible. Impossible! Il ne pouvait pas être là. J'étais en train de dormir. A tous les coups j'allais me réveiller sur le champ. Le dit Edward devant moi commençait à se poser des questions quant à mon soudain changement d'humeur, mais j'étais trop paniquée pour m'en préoccuper. J'avais peut être mal entendu.

- "C…Cullen vous avez dit?" Balbutiais-je alors que mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine.

- "Vous avez bien entendu." Fit il avec de l'incompréhension sur le visage, réduisant ainsi tous mes maigres espoirs à néant.

Néant. Voila le mot qui pourrait décrire l'état second dans lequel je me trouvais. J'étais dans le néant total. Je tombais, toujours plus bas, sans jamais m'arrêter. Je tombais. A cet instant je ne pouvais pas rester là, dans cet endroit infernal, avec mon pire cauchemar face à moi.

Il fallait que je parte. Que je m'en aille loin. Très loin d'ici.

- "Je… Excusez moi… Je… Je ne me sens pas bien… Mike?"

Celui-ci accourut.

- "Je me sens mal… Il faut que je rentre…"

- "Tu es sure?" S'étonna-t-il. "Tu avais l'air d'aller bien il y a encore cinq minutes…"

Qu'il est idiot. Évidemment qu'il y a cinq minutes j'allais bien. Mon monde ne venait pas de s'écrouler à ce moment là! Je devais avoir une tête à faire peur car Mike n'attendit même pas ma réponse.

"C'est vrai que tu fais peine à voir. Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi?"

- "Non!" M'exclamais-je. "Je veux dire… Je préfère rentrer seule." Je le suppliais du regard afin qu'il cède.

- "D'accord. Repose-toi bien alors."

- "Merci Mike."

Je m'empressai de récupérer mes affaire et de quitter cet enfer aussi rapidement que possible. Edward Cullen qui avait assisté à toute la scène me suivit et me prit le bras afin de me retourner vers lui une fois à l'extérieur.

- "Puis-je savoir où est le problème?"

J'avais les larmes qui coulaient au fur et à mesure que je prenais conscience de ce qui arrivait. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte il relâcha aussitôt sa prise et avait l'air visiblement inquiet.

- "Je suis désolée mais je… Je dois rentrer chez moi vous comprenez?"

Il ne me répondit pas et je n'attendais pas de réponse de sa part. Je me mis à courir vers ma vieille Chevrolet, garée à quelques mètres de là.

Une fois engouffrée dans l'habitacle, je roulais en direction de chez moi, les larmes coulant à flots. Je ne faisais même pas attention à mon portable qui vibrait dans mon sac. Je me garai près de l'immeuble et reposai ma tête sur le volant une fois l'engin arrêté. Plus la vérité s'imposait à moi, plus mes sanglots redoublaient. J'aurais dû voir l'évidence. Ces points communs, cette magnificence… Comment avais-je pu être aveugle?

Comment avais-je pu espérer n'avoir affaire qu'à une simple coïncidence? Une simple ressemblance entre deux individus absolument différents?

Je relevai la tête, à cours de larmes, et me décidai à m'extirper de la camionnette. Je montais les escaliers jusque chez moi, sans même prendre la peine de vérifier qui essayait de m'appeler sur mon portable. Je savais déjà qui c'était. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je découvris une Rosalie affolée, avec son téléphone entre les mains. Quand elle vit le chaos qui m'envahissait, elle comprit qu'elle arrivait trop tard.

- "J'ai essayé de t'appeler pour te prévenir… Bella je suis terriblement désolée. Je l'ignorais, je te le jures. Je l'ai appris aujourd'hui lorsque j'ai vu le nom de famille du client… Je suis désolée."

Et elle l'était. Je n'avais aucun doute là dessus. Elle était désolée, presque autant que moi. Des larmes qui apparemment me restaient en stock, coulaient à présent et étaient en train de noyer mon visage.

Et tandis que je me sentais anéantie et au bord du précipice, au bord du gouffre qui allait à jamais m'engloutir, je murmurai:

« _Il est revenu… »_

_

* * *

_

**Alors vous en avez pensé quoi? Il faut que je vous dise que je pars en vacances aujourd'hui et que je ne pourrais poster le chapitre 3 que le 3 août malheureusement. Mais vous en faites pas le chapitre est déjà écrit. En attendant laissez pleins de reviews pour mon retour. Please :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Retrouvailles

**Hey Everybody! Et oui je suis rentrée de vacances! Pour tout ceux (on sait jamais s'il y a des garçons...) que ça intéresse, j'ai passé des super vacances en Corse! Mais bon j'étais quand même impatiente de rentrer afin de retrouver ma chère Mélanie = mel31, ainsi que toutes vos reviews ultra gentilles. Je me mords les doigts de vous avoir fait attendre comme ça... Mais j'y peux rien après tout... lol.**

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour tout vos commentaires ça nous a fait chaud au cœur!**

**Avant de répondre aux reviews, je tiens à faire une petite mise au point pour celles qui n'auraient pas tout comprit... Oui Bella a bien rencontré un vampire végétarien et non, il ne s'agit pas d'Edward. Il ne faut pas oublier que ce n'est pas le seul Cullen de l'univers... lol. Donc voila, pour ce qui est de l'identité du Cullen en question, c'est pas très dur à deviner, une chance sur trois puisque je vous élimine d'ors et déjà Alice.  
**

**Bon trêve de bavardages,place aux réponses aux reviews**:

**-Puky: Oui en effet ça peut être frustrant... Mais on va tout faire pour ne pas que ça traine en longueur promis. D'ailleurs l'identité sera bientôt révélée car ce n'est pas le plus important. Evidemment qu'Edward n'est pas indifférent à Bella, ce ne serait plus une fic E/B sinon LOL. D'ailleurs tu vas voir la confrontation dans ce chapitre. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue...**

**-Camilllle: Toujours autant de questions à ce que je vois ^^ Au moins ça veut dire que ma fic t'intéresses lol. Oui ce mystérieux inconnu est bien Carlisle, Emmett ou Jasper. Tu vas le savoir rapidement mais pas dans ce chapitre, bien que si tu réfléchies bien, tu devrais le deviner toute seule. Pour le passé de Bella, je crains que tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu. Je m'excuse car ce chapitre ne va pas t'apporter beaucoup de réponses mais plus de questions... Lol J'attends ton prochain commentaire car ils nous font toujours plaisir :)**

**-Dre Black: Heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plu, j'espère que celui là ne te décevras pas. Comme je l'ai précisé plus haut, il ne s'agit pas d'Edward, Bella ne l'a jamais rencontré. Sinon en effet elle l'aurait reconnu, qui l'oublierai? lol je vais même t'avouer que Bella n'a jamais rencontré qu'un seul Cullen. J'éspère que le suspense sera toujours au rdv. Bonne lecture =)**

**-Sama-66: Merci pour tes encouragements et désolée de te laisser avec cette frustration... J'espère ne pas trop t'avoir fait attendre et que tu apprécieras la suite. Oui ce sont bien des vampires. Bonne lecture.**

**-Look at the Blue Sky: J'ai adoré ta review, je sais pas pourquoi lol. Tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions en tps et en heure lol. Pour le passé de Bella tu vas devoir attendre encore un petit peu malheureusement. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je ne suis pas vraiment de nature sadique, enfin j'espère ^^**

**-Mélie: Contente de t'avoir intriguée et non tu n'es pas à côté de tes pompes rassures toi puisque je n'ai pas encore révélé l'identité du Cullen en question ^^ Emmett? Tu es bien la seule à penser ça je crois mais qui sait? Tu as peut être raison, ou peut être tort... Lol Tu le sauras bientot ne t'en fais pas. Bonne lecture :)**

**-Mimily: Merci les vacances étaient super! Je ne te dirais pas s'il s'agit de Carlisle ou non mais bien éssayé ^^ Merci pour tes encouragements.**

**-Li-Lys-x3: J'ai remarqué que tu mettais des majuscules à chaque mot... C'est original lol. Non Edward ne l'a pas quitté car ils ne se sont jamais rencontré. Bella a simplement rencontré un Cullen il y a cinq ans. voila j'éspère que t'aimeras la suite =)**

**-phika17: Merci pour ta review extra. Et oui la vie est dure... Mais tu vois? Je suis revenue! LOL je crois que j'ai jamais vu de suppositions aussi délirantes! Tu m'as bien fait rigolé mdr Edward démambré ou brûlé, dsl mais je n'ai pas autant d'imagination ^^ Voila l'attente est terminée, Twikiss :)**

**-annecullen69: Tu peux arrêter de soupirer, l'attente est terminée! Lol j'espère que le suspense ne t'aura pas tué entièrement car ce serait vraiment dommage^^ Tu sembles bien sure qu'il s'agit de Carlisle... Je ne dirais rien dsl mais en revanche, voici le chapitre 3! Bonne lecture =)**

**Encore un énorme merci pour tout ceux qui laissent des reviews, anonymes ou inscrits, et pour ceux qui lisent sans reviewer. Voici le chapitre 3, la Confrontation avec Edward et les retrouvailles avec Esmée. Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Retrouvailles  
**

« _Il est revenu… »_

Je répétais inlassablement cette phrase dans mon esprit, ainsi qu'à demi voix. Tout ce qui m'entourait n'était que brouillard et mirages. Comment ai-je pu croire que je pourrais revivre ma vie normalement? Comment ai-je pu croire ne serait-ce qu'un instant, que mon passé ne me rattraperait pas? Je sentais l'épée de Damoclès planer au dessus de moi, guettant le temps qui me reste avant de lâcher prise pour ne plus jamais respirer, ne plus jamais avoir à souffrir.

Je savais que je n'allais pas tarder à arrêter de survivre. Arrêter de prétendre mener une vie. Je ne vivais plus depuis bien longtemps. Il faut arrêter de se voiler la face.

« _Il est revenu… »_

- "C'est bon Bella, arrête de répéter ça. Tu te fais du mal et tu le sais."

- "Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire Rosalie!" J'avais hurlé. Jamais je n'avais encore levé la voix avec elle. Je n'étais pas la seule étonnée pas ma fureur soudaine. Rosalie me regardait la bouche ouverte.

- "Je ne te dis pas ce que tu dois faire, seulement je m'inquiète pour toi." Dit elle posément, espérant sans doute me calmer. Mais cela eut l'effet inverse, je commençais à m'emporter.

- "Et comment veux-tu que je réagisse hein? Il est revenu Rosalie. Tu entends? REVENU!"

- "Pas la peine de crier ça n'arrangera rien!"

- "Je ne tiendrai pas le coup si je l'avais de nouveau face à moi! Je ne tiendrai pas!" Criai-je, ignorant sa remarque.

- "Mais enfin arrête de te tourmenter Bella! D'accord Cullen est rev…"

- "Je t'interdis de prononcer ce nom!" La coupais-je.

- "Merde Bella écoute-moi à la fin! D'accord il est revenu mais ce n'est peut être pas la fin du monde après tout."

Je l'observais, abasourdie pas sa trahison.

- "Comment oses tu me dire ça? Après tout ce que je t'ai raconté…"

- "Je ne dis pas que ce qui t'es arrivé n'était pas grand-chose… Bella tu avais dix-huit ans. Tout ce que tu as traversé cette année là…"

- "Justement! Comment peux-tu dire que ce n'est pas grave s'il s'installe en ville?"

- "Je n'ai jamais dit que ce n'était pas grave!" Elle criait elle aussi.

- "Tu as dit que ce n'était pas la fin du monde! C'est vrai que ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Mais c'est la fin de MON monde!"

- "Tu veux bien me laisser en placer une? Ce que je veux te dire c'est que si tu t'arranges pour ne jamais le croiser, je ne vois pas en quoi le fait qu'il s'installe à Forks soit tellement atroce."

- "Tu n'es qu'une sale hypocrite! Comment tu réagirais si Royce débarquait et s'installait ici? Tu l'accueillerais à bras ouverts peut être?"

- "Ce n'est pas la même chose et tu le sais!"

- "Ah oui et en quoi c'est différent?"

- "Bon sang Bella, Royce m'a violé!" Elle était presque aussi sanglotante que moi. "Il m'a violé Bella, il m'a prit ma virginité, la chose la plus intime que je possédais. Il me l'a volé et me l'a brisé à tout jamais! Est-ce qu'on peut en dire autant de toi?"

Je ne répondais pas. Il est vrai que la relation entre Royce et Rosalie est sans aucun doute incomparable. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à parler de lui, à prononcer son prénom et à employer le terme « viol » et moi, je la faisais parler de ça à nouveau. Seul moi pouvais savoir à quel point ça avait dû être dur pour elle de formuler ces dernières phrases. A cet instant je me sentais monstrueuse. Monstrueuse d'avoir fait endurer un tel supplice à la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Monstrueuse d'avoir osé comparer mon expérience à la sienne.

Je tombai à genoux et fondis en larmes, les mains recouvrant mon visage et les cheveux collant sur mes joues trempées.

- "Excuse-moi… C'est juste que je me sens si mal. Si mal de savoir qu'il est près de moi, si mal de savoir qu'à tout moment je peux tomber sur lui par hasard. Je n'arrête pas de m'imaginer un tas de scénarios plausibles où je le vois, en face de moi… Mon dieu rien que de l'imaginer me bouleverse!"

Je pleurais fortement et bruyamment, les respirations de mon cœur étaient saccadées. Rosalie s'assit sur les genoux devant moi et me prit dans ses bras, me berçant doucement, comme elle savait si bien le faire.

- "Ma pauvre Bella. Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu souffres comme ça…" Elle pleurait également et avait des trémolos dans la voix. "J'imagine à quel point ça doit être dur pour toi…"

- 'Non tu ne le sais pas! Tu n'en sais absolument rien! J'ai l'impression que c'est tout mon univers qui s'effondre. Tout ce que j'ai réussi à bâtir depuis cinq ans, cette vie que je me suis reconstruite après avoir été totalement broyée… J'ai l'impression que tout part en fumée.'

- "Je le sais Bella, je le sais. Mais tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu as réussi à remonter la pente en cinq ans. Tu as décroché un travail, tu rends visite à ton père, tu éconduis les garçons… Tu te forges une vie sociale petit à petit. Alors ne le laisse pas gâcher tout le travail, les efforts que tu as fournis. Je t'en supplie ne le laisse pas!"

Elle avait raison. Lorsqu'elle m'avait trouvé, ou du moins lorsque je l'ai trouvé, je tombais en ruines. Je ne vivais plus, je mourrais à petits feux.

J'ai dû me battre pour en arriver là où j'en suis aujourd'hui. Je me suis battue pour remonter la pente, pour vivre à nouveau et m'en sortir.

Si je me suis battue jusqu'à maintenant, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas continuer à me battre? Il n'avait aucun droit sur moi. Peut être qu'autrefois il avait un rôle prédominant dans ma vie, mais plus maintenant. Plus aujourd'hui. Plus jamais.

Je la repoussais, à son grand étonnement, et me levai. Je m'essuyai les yeux et lui souris.

- "Tu as raison, Rosalie. Je me bats depuis cinq ans et j'ai bien l'intention de continuer."

Elle me rendit mon sourire mais en plus éblouissant, avant de se relever à son tour. Normal, on parle de Rosalie.

- "Je le savais Bella! C'est pour ça que je t'aime. Et quoi qu'il arrive je serai toujours là pour toi. Et puis après tout, lui ne sait pas que tu habites ici."

- "Je doute qu'avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Edward, il ne soit pas déjà au courant…"

- "Edward? Tu veux dire que c'est celui de la dernière fois? Celui que tu trouvais magnifique?"

J'acquiesçais, avant de rougir légèrement. C'est fou la façon dont je peux passer d'un état à un autre.

- "Il est repassé à la boutique?"

Nouvel hochement de tête.

- "Et je suppose que cette fois tu ne t'es pas contentée de le dévorer des yeux et que vous avez discuté."

Je hochai à nouveau la tête et souris. J'avais quand même bien profité du spectacle.

- "Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Attends je sais. Il t'a dit son nom et tu as pété les plombs, pas vrai?"

- "Presque. Il m'a dit son nom et j'ai failli avoir une syncope. Ensuite je suis partie du magasin et il me suivait pour avoir des explications."

- "Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?"

- "Rien du tout. Quand il m'a vu en pleurs il s'est reculé et j'en ai profité pour me volatiliser."

-" La lâcheté de Bella Swan dans toute sa splendeur…" Rit-elle.

Je l'imitai.

- "Il a vraiment dû croire que j'étais timbrée. C'est vrai, on commençait à bien s'entendre, enfin jusqu'à ce que Mike je-gâche-toujours-tout s'en mêle."

- "Attends. Mike s'est pointé? Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? Et si tu commençais par le début?"

Chassez le naturel, il repars toujours au galop. J'aurais dû me douter que j'allais devoir passer au fameux « interrogatoire d'une Rosalie en quête de scoops ».

C'est ainsi que nous passâmes notre soirée. Rosalie m'interrogea sur les moindres détails de ma journée à partir du moment où Edward Cullen arrive à la boutique. Je connaissais bien Rosalie. Elle s'était toujours intéressée à ce genre de futilités comme la vie des stars ou encore les informations sur la vie privée des habitants de Forks.

Mais je la connaissais aussi pour savoir que si elle me faisait passer cet interrogatoire, c'est avant tout pour me faire oublier l'espace d'une soirée, toutes nos peines et nos problèmes. Elle voulait aussi marquer la fin officielle de notre crise de tout à l'heure, et me faire passer un moment léger, avant de reprendre la discussion sérieuse.

- "Et toi? Que s'est-il passé à la banque?" Demandais-je.

- "Pas grand-chose en fait. J'ai vu son nom sur mon bureau et c'est ainsi que j'ai appris l'arrivée de la famille Cullen. J'ai ensuite fait le rapprochement avec ton inconnu et la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, fut d'envoyer un collègue à ma place au rendez vous, prétextant un problème d'ordre familial puis de te téléphoner. Mais tu ne répondais pas alors j'ai couru jusque chez nous, sans jamais cesser de t'appeler. Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite pensé que tu avais dû apprendre quelque part que les Cullen s'installaient…"

Nous continuâmes à déblatérer jusqu'à ce l'envie d'aller dormir se manifesta.

Nous avions sauté le dîner mais aucune de nous ne s'en plaignit.

Cette nuit là nous dormîmes ensemble, comme mardi soir. Je tentais tant bien que mal de ne pas penser. Esmée arrivait demain et j'allais enfin retrouver l'appui et le confort dont j'avais besoin.

Ce fut avec joie que j'accueillis le sommeil et le laissa prendre possession de mon être. Mais avant de m'endormir complètement, je murmurai:

- "Merci Rosalie"

Je savais qu'elle m'entendait.

* * *

Le réveil fut assez dur. Nous fûmes assaillies par mon téléphone qui sonnait pour laisser place à un Charlie hyperactif et complètement paniqué. Nous ne reparlâmes pas de choses qui fâchent durant le petit déjeuner et le trajet qui mène à la maison de mon père.

Il était là, nous attendant près du porche, l'air totalement dépassé par les évènements.

Rose et moi ne dîmes rien mais nous étions hilares à l'intérieur.

Charlie n'avait pas conscience de nos échanges de regards et muets tandis que nous nous appliquions à ranger la maison autant que faire ce peu. Après toute la matinée à ranger et nettoyer d'arrachepied, Charlie partit en direction de l'aéroport de Seattle. Une fois parti, nous ne pouvions plus nous contenir et explosâmes de rire à l'unisson. Mon père était tellement drôle dans ces moments là…

Mrs Newton avait accepté de me donner ma matinée mais avait besoin de moi tout l'après midi. Je dus donc me rendre au travail, non sans avoir gratifié Rosalie d'un « Bonne chance pour la suite du grand ménage » qui elle, avait réussi à prendre sa journée complète.

Une fois arrivée à la boutique, je vis Mike me faire un grand sourire avant même que je n'aie pénétré les lieux. _Seigneur_…

- "Tiens Bella! Tu as l'air d'aller mieux on dirait ?"

- "En effet je vais beaucoup mieux, merci de t'inquiéter."

- "De rien. Tu sais que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi ?"

Je me sentis légèrement coupable devant l'affection qu'il me portait. Je n'hésitais pas à casser des noix à propos de lui alors qu'il semblait m'apprécier. Je commençais à avoir des remords.

Je lui souris pour réponse et m'installai derrière le comptoir.

- "Au fait, Il va falloir que tu assures toutes les fermetures de la semaine prochaine parce qu'avec tout le boulot que j'ai à la fac, je vais devoir prendre sur mes heures à la boutique pour tenir le rythme…"

Venais-je vraiment d'avoir eu des remords et de la compassion pour Mike Newton? Si ce fut à un moment le cas, nul doute qu'il n'y a plus aucune trace de sentiment autre que le dégoût et l'exaspération à son égard à cet instant précis. _Prends sur toi Bella, prends sur toi._

Génial, je vais me retrouver avec des heures en plus pendant toute une semaine et ce, pour une augmentation de zéro dollar sur mon salaire. Vive Mike Newton et son égoïsme!

Je commençais à travailler, bien que les clients étaient aux abonnés absents, à part quelques jeunes dans le magasin. Je ne mis pas longtemps avant de commencer à me tourner les pouces et à fixer la porte, comme si quelque chose d'incroyable allait apparaître.

Je faillis m'étouffer lorsque quelque chose d'incroyable apparut réellement.

Enfin disons plutôt quelqu'un. J'étais complètement en extase devant Edward Cullen qui s'avançait dans le magasin avec son jean délavé et sa chemise bleue foncée. Il avait un air déterminé sur le visage que je ne compris pas. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se dirigea directement vers moi, le visage impassible que cela fit tilt dans mon cerveau.

Il venait pour des explications. C'est normal, vu le comportement que j'ai adopté avec lui la veille… Mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais lui dire. La vérité, sûrement pas. Le mensonge, encore pire. J'étais incapable de mentir de toute façon. Encore moins avec lui qui me fait rougir au moindre de ses gestes. Dernière solution, le silence. Je ne lui dirai absolument rien. S'il me pose des questions, je nierai tout en bloc.

Il s'approcha du comptoir et se positionna face à moi de sorte à ce que je n'ai aucun échappatoire possible. Il commençait à bien me connaître.

- "Bonjour Bella." Dit il sans un sourire.

Il avait le visage glacial. Il m'en voulait probablement de m'être conduite de cette façon. Je décidais de jouer les idiotes. Plus je gagnais de temps, mieux c'était.

- "Edward. Vous avez oublié quelque chose hier?"

- "A vrai dire pas vraiment. Il faut que je vous parle."

Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être direct.

-" Je suis désolée mais je suis occupée." Dis-je.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au magasin, visiblement en manque de clients et eut un sourire au coin droit des lèvres quand il se tourna vers moi.

- "Vous n'avez pas l'air si occupée que ça…" Remarqua-t-il.

- "Peut être, mais là je suis au travail donc vous m'excuserez mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre." Répliquais-je sèchement, assez pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Du moins je l'espère. Il fronça les sourcils comme il en avait l'habitude puis me vrilla de son regard.

- "Dans ce cas j'attendrai."

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'il était déjà sorti de la boutique. Je ne comprenais pas ses intentions. Il disait qu'il attendrait mais il est parti. Bizarrement je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise avec ce brusque changement d'attitude de sa part. Certes, je le méritais. Mais je préférais largement ses sourires et sa gentillesse, que ces regards froids et distants et ce visage fermé. Pourtant, Dieu sait que je ne devrais pas vouloir les bonnes grâces d'Edward Cullen. Même si le courant avait eu l'air de passer, il était tout simplement hors de question que je tisse des liens avec un Cullen. C'était exclu. Je soupirai avant de tenter en vain, de chasser toutes ces pensées à propos d'Edward.

L'après midi passa lentement, comme d'habitude, puis j'accueillis la fin de la journée avec joie. Esmée et Charlie était sûrement déjà rentrés. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, celle de la revoir.

Je sortis de la boutique et releva la tête devant un Edward Cullen, adossé contre le mur à coté de la porte. Il avait le regard vague, mais lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, je crus voir quelque chose derrière le masque d'impassibilité.

Là je comprenais enfin ce qu'il avait voulu dire, trop tard malheureusement. J'allais devoir l'affronter. Qu'à cela ne tienne!

- "Vous n'avez pas sérieusement attendu que je finisse mon travail?"

J'étais à la fois heureuse et dépitée.

- "J'ai dit que j'attendrai." Fit il d'une voix neutre.

- "Très bien, que voulez vous?" Demandais-je en soupirant d'exaspération.

- "Cela vous ennuierait-il de marcher?" Proposa-t-il.

- "Accompagnez-moi à ma voiture." Il acquiesça.

Nous commençâmes à marcher quand il prit la parole.

- "D'abord je voudrais savoir si vous allez bien? J'ai vraiment eu peur lorsque je vous ai vu."

Son regard se perdit. Comme s'il parlait de quelque chose de douloureux. Il s'était inquiété pour moi? Pourquoi?

- "Euh… Je vais bien." Balbutiais-je, désarçonnée.

Nous n'avions toujours pas atteints la camionnette et j'avais vraiment peur de la tournure que prendrait la conversation.

- "J'aimerais comprendre." Lança-t-il, tout d'un coup.

Je me tournai vers lui.

- "Comprendre quoi?" Demandais-je.

- "Vous nous connaissez? Ou du moins l'un de notre famille?"

Dans la vie il y avait deux types de personnes. Celles qui aimaient tourner autour du pot et celles qui ne perdaient pas de temps. Edward était sans conteste, de ceux qui ne perdent pas leur temps avec des futilités. Manque de chance, il est tombé sur une personne lâche qui n'aspire qu'à retarder l'échéance.

- "Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi vous voulez parler." Dis-je sérieusement.

- "Moi je crois que si. Vous le savez très bien mais vous préférez jouer les idiotes ignorantes en espérant que je lâcherai l'affaire. Manque de chance, je peux être très borné lorsque je le décide."

- "Et moi donc!"

Il avait réussi à me cerner à une vitesse affolante. Comment pouvait il cerner les gens aussi rapidement? Il serait psychologue que je n'en serais pas étonnée le moins du monde.

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard pendant ce qui semblait être des heures.

Apparemment il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber. Que pouvais-je faire? J'étais littéralement coincée. Tant pis, s'il fallait mentir pour m'en sortir, je devais essayer.

- "Écoutez, si je ne vous dis rien, c'est qu'il n'y a absolument rien à dire. Je ne vous connais pas. Ni vous, ni aucun d'entre vous. Hier je ne me sentais pas bien et je suis désolée si je vous ai inquiété ou si je vous ai fait perdre votre temps aujourd'hui mais vous n'arriverez à rien tirer de moi. Maintenant laissez-moi je vous prie."

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de déclarer la chose auquel je n'avais pas encore trouvé de réponse.

- "Vous pleuriez."

Je devais trouver quelque chose, mais rien. Je ne pouvais pas le nier, il m'avait vu et j'avais été dans un état lamentable.

- "Je… Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. J'avais passé une mauvaise journée et j'étais à cran."

- "Si vous aviez vraiment été à cran vous vous seriez énervée mais je ne vois pas ce que la tristesse vient faire là." Répliqua-t-il.

Bon Dieu il a réponse à tout.

- "Encore une fois, ma vie ne vous regarde pas. Alors arrêtez de m'importuner!"

Peut être que si je m'énervais il me laisserait tranquille. Cela ne m'enchantais pas de me disputer avec lui. Je sentais que quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi souffrait à l'idée de la prochaine réplique cinglante que j'allais sortir s'il persistait.

- "Vous êtes en train de me dire que tout ce cirque hier n'avait strictement rien à voir avec le fait que je me sois présenté?"

- "C'est tout à fait ça." J'essayais de mettre le plus de conviction possible.

- "Vous mentez très mal."

- "Et vous vous me tapez sur les nerfs! Fichez-moi la paix une bonne fois pour toute. On a tous nos secrets et je ne vous demande pas de me révéler les vôtres à ce que je sache alors ne me demandez pas de vous révéler les miens! Alors pour l'amour du ciel, laissez moi tranquille, je ne vous ai rien demandé!"

C'est drôle, j'avais l'impression que c'était la chose la plus dure que je n'aie jamais eu à faire. L'emprise que cet homme exerce sur moi est incroyable. Rien que d'imaginer la haine qu'il doit éprouver envers moi à cet instant pour lui avoir parlé de cette manière me donnait envie de pleurer. Je me détestais. Il n'avait rien fait de mal après tout. Sa réaction était parfaitement légitime.

Edward était resté impassible, il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, n'avait pas cligné une seule fois des yeux, une véritable statue. Quel genre d'humain peut rester aussi immobile? Surtout après la façon dont je lui ai parlé… J'aurais dû profiter de ce mutisme et de son absence de réaction pour faire la même chose que la veille, à savoir, décamper.

Je savais que j'aurais dû. Mais je ne le pouvais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de lui. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé avant qu'il ne daigne enfin se manifester, mais j'aurais pu continuer encore longtemps comme ça, à le regarder. Peut être même toute ma vie. Il me faisait penser à une œuvre d'art exposée dans un musée. Le genre d'œuvre dont on ne peut pas se détourner, ni se lasser d'admirer.

- "Les gens ne sont pas obligés d'être seuls Bella. Tu n'es pas obligée de rester seule. La colère n'est jamais bonne à garder au fond de soi. Et parfois se confier peut être bénéfique lorsque l'on se confie aux bonnes personnes. Médite là-dessus." Puis il se détourna avant que je n'ai eu le temps de répliquer.

J'étais complètement abasourdie. Incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit d'intelligent. Ce type m'avait chamboulé. Je l'envoyais sur les roses de la façon la plus désagréable qui soit et lui, ça lui donnait envie de me tutoyer. N'importe qui de normal m'aurait lancé un regard noir ou m'aurait répondu aussi méchamment que je l'avais fait mais lui, me donnait des conseils et m'avait clairement montré son envie que je lui fasse confiance.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Edward Cullen n'était pas normal.

J'étais tellement sous le choc après cette confrontation que j'en avais oublié Esmée. Elle devait être arrivée depuis un bout de temps maintenant. Je me sentais minable. Je ne faisais jamais rien de bien. Bonne à faire le mal autour de moi. Et pourtant je ne me dépêchais pas pour rentrer. Au contraire, je roulais lentement et ne mettais pas de bonnes volontés pour accélérer le mouvement.

Lorsque j'arrivais chez Charlie, je vis le cabriolet rouge de Rosalie garé sur le coté. La nuit était tombée depuis un bout de temps et les lumières étaient allumées. Je sortis de ma Chevrolet et m'engouffra à l'intérieur de la maison.

A peine après avoir posé un pied, que Rosalie me sauta dessus.

- "Ah enfin! T'en as mis du temps, tu faisais quoi?"

- "Désolée j'étais retenue à la boutique."

- "Rien de grave au moins?" S'enquit Charlie.

- "Non, seulement un client trop insistant." Répondis-je. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Rosalie qui me fit un signe qu'elle avait compris où je voulais en venir, puis un regard qui voulait sans aucun doute dire « On en parlera plus tard ».

- "J'espère que ça s'est arrangé."

- "Oui Papa, ne t'en fais pas, je crois qu'il ne devrait plus me poser de problème." Dis-je amèrement. Rosalie arqua un sourcil à ces mots.

- "Bonsoir Bella."

Je tournai la tête vers la voix douce et affectueuse qui venait d'apparaître. Je mis quelques secondes à réagir et lorsque je sortis de ma stupeur, je courus dans ses bras.

- "Tu m'as manqué Esmée." Dis-je sur le point d'éclater en sanglots.

- "Toi aussi Bella. C'est si bon de vous revoir! Je ne pensais pas que Forks me manquerait autant."

- "Ça c'est parce que tu n'as pas supporté la grande ville petite sœur." Plaisanta Charlie.

Esmée rit et je me reculai pour la regarder. Elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi belle avec ses cheveux coiffés à l'ancienne et son visage en forme de cœur, ses yeux marron bienveillants et pleins de tendresse ainsi que son sourire protecteur.

Elle me sourit et m'enlaça une fois de plus.

La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien et aucune ombre au tableau. On aurait dit un portrait de famille. Rose incluse évidemment. Elle et Esmée s'étaient déjà rencontrées mais ne se connaissaient pas personnellement. Laissez-moi vous dire que Rose a tout de suite remédié à ça. A la fin de la soirée Esmée savait presque tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Rosalie, du moins l'essentiel, et vice versa. Elles s'entendaient très bien d'ailleurs. Rosalie, en plus de sa beauté légendaire, avait un don pour s'intégrer. Charlie la voyait comme sa propre fille. La grande sœur de Bella qui prend soin de sa petite sœur.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Esmée devait passer à la boutique. Je me proposai pour l'accompagner et Rose décida de rentrer. Je dis au revoir à Charlie et nous partîmes avec ma camionnette. Le trajet se passa en silence. Elle méditait quelque chose et je n'osais pas la déranger.

Une fois arrivées devant sa nouvelle boutique, nous nous garâmes et elle sortit les clés que l'ancienne propriétaire lui avait donné tantôt.

- "Les meubles doivent arriver demain. J'ouvrirai mercredi, le temps de l'aménager."

J'acquiesçai.

- "Alors comment se passait ta vie à Los Angeles?"

- "Plutôt bien. La ville est sympa et je me suis faite quelques amis… Mais l'ambiance et le rythme infernal ne me convenaient pas vraiment. Tu sais, quand on a vécu toute sa vie à Forks, s'est dur d'abandonner la tranquillité et le calme. Au fait, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose."

- "Je t'écoute."

Elle hésita, puis se lança.

- "J'ai revu ta mère." Dit elle.

Je pâlis.

- "Je croyais qu'elle habitait à Jacksonville?"

- "C'est le cas… Mais elle s'est déplacée à Los Angeles pour assister à un match de Baseball de son mari. Elle en a profité pour venir me voir."

- "Je ne préfère pas parler d'elle." Dis-je sur la défensive.

- "Bella, elle s'inquiète pour toi. Elle cherche un moyen de reprendre contact avec toi. Quand elle est venue me voir, elle était désespérée. Tu lui manques ma chérie."

- "Je ne veux pas le savoir. Elle avait qu'à y réfléchir plus tôt et se comporter comme une mère l'aurait fait."

- "Elle pensait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi. Elle a cru bien faire."

- "En se mettant contre moi? En m'empêchant d'agir comme je l'entendais?"

- "Ton père aussi était de son avis et tu ne lui en as pas voulu."

- "Parce que lui, même s'il était contre ma décision, il la respectait! Il me soutenait quand j'en avais besoin."

- "Réfléchis-y Bella. Cela ne coûte rien. Et peut être que tu pourrais comprendre son point de vue si tu acceptais de t'expliquer avec elle."

Réfléchir, réfléchir… Tout le monde me demandait ça. Je m'étais prise la tête avec tout le monde. D'abord Rosalie, ensuite Edward et maintenant Esmée. J'avais le sentiment d'être dans une autre dimension car je ne me disputais jamais avec Rosalie et encore moins avec Esmée.

Je décidais de changer de sujet car j'en avais marre de me battre. Malheureusement, je réalisais qu'il fallait que je la mette au courant de nos nouveaux arrivants.

- "Esmée, moi aussi il faut que je te dise quelque chose."

Elle se tourna vers moi et me fit signe que j'avais toute son attention.

- "La famille Cullen est venue habiter à Forks."

Je la vis baisser les yeux.

- "Je le savais déjà. Charlie m'en a parlé dans la voiture cet après midi. Tu tiens le coup?"

- "Autant que je le peux. Si je peux éviter de le croiser…"

- "Bella tu ne veux peut être pas entendre ça, mais tout n'était pas de sa faute tu sais."

- "Tu as raison… Je ne veux pas entendre ça."

- "Très bien alors je n'insiste pas. Mais n'oublie pas qui est le principal fautif dans l'histoire."

- "Je ne l'oublie pas. Seulement je sais aussi qui m'a trahi Esmée. Et cette personne se trouve ici même, à Forks."

- "Je sais Bella. Et sache que je serai toujours là pour toi."

- "Rose m'a dit la même chose lorsqu'on a eu cette même discussion.

Elle rit.

- "C'est parce qu'on tient à toi."

- "Autant que je tiens à vous." Répliquais-je dans un demi-sourire.

- "Allez, courage."

- "Je vais y aller. Passe une bonne nuit Esmée."

- "Toi aussi Bella."

Je m'avançai vers la porte et me retournai.

- "Esmée?"

Elle leva les yeux vers moi.

- "Merci."

- "Merci de quoi?" Demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

- "D'être revenue." Souris-je avant de sortir.

Je m'engouffrai dans ma camionnette et roulai en direction de l'appartement. Je repensais à ce que m'avait dit Edward.

« Parfois se confier peut être bénéfique ».

Je ne savais pas si je devais être en colère après lui pour m'avoir jugé. C'est vrai, de quel droit se permettait-il d'insinuer que j'étais renfermée? Comment pouvait-il savoir si je suis solitaire ou non? Il a tort de toute façon. Peut être que je ne donne plus ma confiance aux gens aussi facilement, mais je me confie aux autres. Je me suis confiée à Rosalie, à Esmée, à…

Personne d'autre.

Je commençais à ouvrir les yeux. A part mon père, ma tante et ma meilleure amie, je ne parle à personne. J'étais dépitée. Il avait raison. J'étais seule. Définitivement seule. La seule autre amie que je possédais s'appelle Angela et je ne l'ai pas revue depuis un bail. Elle vit à Seattle avec son fiancé Ben. Je les avais tous les deux connus au lycée. On s'envoie des mails de temps à autres mais à part ça, rien du tout.

Comment pouvais-je être aussi solitaire sans jamais m'en rendre compte?

Comment se fait-il que la seule personne à l'avoir remarqué soit un inconnu? D'ailleurs il m'avait fait comprendre que je pouvais lui parler et avoir confiance en lui. Du moins, c'est-ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Mais le pouvais-je sincèrement? Comment pourrais-je me confier à quelqu'un que je ne connais même pas? Il en était hors de question.

J'avais déjà accordé ma confiance à un Cullen et celui-ci m'a trahi.

Je ne pouvais pas faire confiance aux Cullen. De plus, en acceptant de voir Edward - cette idée fit mon cœur s'emballer - j'augmentais mes chances de me retrouver sur _sa _route. Et ça je ne pouvais pas le tolérer.

Alors c'est décidé, je ne parlerai à Edward Cullen, uniquement pour lui annoncer le prix de ses futurs achats à la boutique de sport.

Et tandis que je m'avançais vers chez moi, je me rendais compte que j'allais à l'encontre de mon cœur. Plus cette décision devenait irrévocable et décidée, plus mon cœur souffrait. J'avais l'impression qu'il saignait, et que la seule façon de stopper l'hémorragie était de revenir sur ma décision.

Mon cœur s'était attaché à Edward sans mon autorisation, et je n'avais aucun remède contre ça…

* * *

**Voila, c'est tout pour le moment! Laissez nous vos impressions, on adore ça! Le chapitre 4 n'est pas encore écrit mais promis je fais vite!**

**Encore un grand merci à ma chère Mel que j'adore! Sans toi y aurait pas de fic.  
**

**Prochain chapitre: première apparition d'Alice et la rencontre entre Rosalie et Emmett. A la prochaine! =)  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Tourments

**Salut mes fidèles lecteurs! Après avoir lu vos encouragements, ainsi que vos plaintes de notre sadisme, nous avons décidé de poster ce chapitre afin de vous satisfaire. Sachez que c'est le plus long jamais écrit pour le moment (17 page words quand même ^^). Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il devrait vous plaire puisqu'on a la rencontre Emmett/Rosalie ainsi que l'apparition d'Alice et celle de Jasper qui n'était pas prévue à la base. Et surprise... Vous saurez enfin de quel Cullen il s'agit! Enfin si vous êtes intelligents... Et je sais que vous l'êtes^^ Je tiens évidemment à remercier toutes celles qui ont laissé des reviews. Vous me donnez presque envie de poster plus vite. J'ai bien dit presque lol. Et naturellement merci à tous ceux qui passent sans rien laisser. Bon place aux reponses:**

**-Phika17: Evidemment qu'il va s'accrocher lol. Tu as pleins de questions et moi j'ai pleins de réponses lol. Mais si je devais te répondre je serai obligée de te tuer après^^ mdr il fallait que je la sorte. Non sérieusement tout sera révélé en temps et en heure. J'espère que t'apprécieras ce chapitre bisous :)  
**

**-annecullen69: Je ne t'ai jamais dit que ce n'était pas Carlisle. lol de toute façon tu pourras le deviner après avoir lu ce chap. Moi non plus la patience ne fait pas partie de mes qualités. Il suffit de me voir en train d'attendre la sortie de New Moon^^ Bon j'attends tes opinions. Twikiss :)**

**-Camilllle: Slt,je viens de lire ta review et comme d'habitude, je te réponds lol. C'est normal que tu n'ai pas trouvé d'indice car il n'y en a pas lol. Je te disais simplement que entre les trois ce n'est pas dur à deviner. Emmett? Rassures toi tu n'es pas la seule à penser ça donc si t'es à coté de la plaque tu seras pas toute seule^^ ou si t'as raison bah... Félicitation. Contente que t'ai adoré ce chapitre. Comme je l'ai dit, tu auras l'occasion de deviner véritablement le Cullen en question. Ca fait beaucoup de supplications dis moi^^ En tout cas ça a fonctionné car tu m'as tué avec les yeux d'Alice donc si jamais t'as pleins de questions dans ta prochaine review, et je sais que t'en auras lol, je suis prête à te répondre par mail. Mais juste un petit peu hein? Bonne lecture BYZ P. =)**

**-Sama-66: Je sais bien qu'on a tous une part d'ombre en soi, lol, si tu m'adore et bah je t'adore aussi^^ Voila ta rencontre R/E qui j'espère va te plaire... Deviens pas hystérique, j'ai besoin que t'ai encore toute ta tête pour la suite. Sinon je n'ai jamais dit qu'on allait faire un happy end... Et si elles doivent toutes les 3 se transformer bah elles le seront mais je te dirais pas si je fais une joyeuse fin au pays des bisounours ou un remake de Titanic lol. J'espère que tu m'adoreras toujours après ce chapitre. A+**

**-Puky: La patience est une vertu lol bien sur qu'il va continuer à la faire parler il va pas abandonner comme ça lol. En revanche tu ne verras pas vraiment Edward dans ce chapitre mais en compensation je te fais cadeau d'une Alice hyperactive pour me faire pardonner lol. Bonne lecture =)**

**-Cherryx3: C'est vraiment difficile de te répondre sans en dévoiler. Je vais quand même te rassurer en te disant que ce n'était pas du tout une histoire d'amour. Et oui pour moi Bella ne peut être qu'avec Edward^^ bon j'espère que t'aimeras la suite.**

**-misiri-addict: J'aimerai autant que tu évites de mourir à cause de moi car j'aime avoir la conscience tranquille lol. Pour ta supposition, t'auras ta réponse dans celui la. Voila bisou :)  
**

**-samy940: Si tu appréciait le fait qu'elle commence à éprouver des sentiments pour lui, tu vas pas être déçue de celui-ci puisqu'elle fait un énorme travail de réflexions durant tout le chapitre. D'ou le titre "Tourments". Quant à l'arrivée d'Alice, j'espère que tu apprécieras. =)**

**-mimily: Hey! Tu as raison je suis rentrée super bronzée. Si dans ta prochaine review tu as des questions auquel je peux répondre lol, je t'enverrais un mail. Voila Alice et Emmett sont au rdv. Et même Jasper. Bisous =)**

**-Look at the Blue Sky: Je crois que Dieu t'as entendu là... Mdr en tout cas tu as l'air bien sur que ce soit Emmett... Enfin je dis ça je dis rien moi lol. C'est vrai que le Mike je l'ai pas épargné lol mais il me fallait un boulet et c'est tombé sur lui dsl Mikey. Sinon contente que tu adores et j'espère te retrouver pour les autres chapitres, d'ailleurs au passage j'adore tes deux fics. Twikiss =)**

**Bon je suis trop bavarde alors j'arrête et je vous laisse lire. ENJOY**

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Tourments  
**

Le dimanche s'effectua rapidement. J'avais passé la journée à aider Esmée à ranger la boutique. Entre les cartons, le nettoyage, et les curieux qui entrent pour poser des questions quand à l'ouverture prochaine, Esmée et moi, étions débordées. Pour un dimanche, merci du repos! Évidemment que dans une petite bourgade telle que Forks, la simple idée d'un évènement tel que l'ouverture d'une petite boutique de meubles atteint les proportions dignes des défilés de Milan. On se croirait à Disneyland ou tout le monde est excité et s'émerveille. Et elle n'est même pas encore ouverte…

J'eus pendant quelques instants l'envie de m'absenter ce jour là, prétextant une exposition à Seattle ou une angine mais me ravisai. Esmée aurait souhaité que je sois là, je pouvais bien faire ça pour elle. Je rentrais le soir, épuisée. Rose était déjà couchée et avait préparé un repas pour moi, ainsi que nettoyé la cuisine. Quelle fille adorable et attentionnée. Que pourrais-je faire sans elle? Pas grand-chose. Je mangeai ces charmants brocolis - Mangez équilibré, tel est sa devise, on ne pourra jamais la changer - puis lavai ma vaisselle avant d'aller me préparer pour me mettre au lit.

Hier quand j'étais rentrée, elle m'avait cuisiné sur mon altercation avec Edward Cullen et je ne lui avais fait que les grandes lignes, à savoir, il vient me poser des questions et je l'envoie sur les roses. Je ne lui ai pas fait part de sa réaction, ne la comprenant pas moi-même. Elle n'avait pas posé plus de questions, voyant que je ne souhaitais pas débattre là-dessus. Je fus vite au lit mais n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Demain nous étions lundi et j'avais peur de le voir à nouveau débarquer à mon travail. Il avait l'air d'être du genre obstiné. De plus je sentais que mes barrières ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Contrairement à ce dont j'ai l'habitude, Il était plus difficile de s'éloigner de lui et l'ignorer.

J'avais l'impression de devoir lutter pour ne pas courir vers lui et tout lui déballer sur ma misérable vie afin qu'il me console, alors qu'habituellement, je luttais pour qu'on me laisse tranquille. Et pourtant je ne lui ai presque jamais parlé. Je ne l'avais rencontré qu'à trois reprises et la conversation n'a jamais durée très longtemps. Quand j'y réfléchis bien, à part ce qui s'est passé vendredi, je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole du tout si ce n'est pour lui indiquer le montant de ses articles, ou pour l'envoyer se faire voir. Et voila que je ressasse. J'ai des insomnies à cause de lui, je suis en train d'appréhender le lendemain… Non mais il va finir par me rendre chèvre.

Moi qui avais décidé de faire comme s'il n'existait pas et de vivre tranquillement, voila qu'au lieu de dormir et de rêver d'une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine, je pensais à lui! Et le pire, c'est que je suis en train de me prendre la tête pour rien.

Edward Cullen n'est jamais venu.

J'ai passé ma journée à guetter la porte, en signe d'un quelconque adonis qui apparaîtrait, mais en vain. Plus les heures passaient et plus je me rendais à l'évidence, il ne viendrait pas. Je devrais être heureuse qu'il ne veuille plus d'explication, qu'il abandonne la partie. Mais au lieu de cela je déprimais. J'avais espéré ne plus avoir à faire à lui, et à présent je me rends compte que je lui avais menti en lui disant que je voulais qu'il me laisse tranquille et je m'étais mentie à moi-même en le pensant. Je n'arrivais pas à croire l'état dans lequel il m'avait mis rien qu'en ne venant pas aujourd'hui. J'avais l'impression d'être timbrée. C'est peut être aussi le fait que j'avais la mauvaise impression qu'il ne reviendrait pas les jours suivants. Et je ne m'étais pas trompée.

Le mardi fut aussi regrettable. Les clients avaient remarqué mon air triste et n'avaient pas osé me demander de l'aide, ni posé de question. Mrs Newton me regardait de temps à autre mais ne m'avait pas questionné. De mon coté, j'étais perdue. A quoi m'attendais-je? A ce qu'il revienne et tente de m'adresser la parole? Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire, que d'aller dans une boutique de sport pour parler à une misérable vendeuse et qui plus est, lui a demandé de ne plus l'importuner. Et pourquoi est-ce que je réagissais comme cela? Je voulais qu'il me laisse tranquille pas vrai? Alors maintenant que c'est fait je devrais me réjouir qu'il m'ait facilité la tache.

Je rentrais, aussi dépitée que la veille et allais directement me coucher sans manger ni attendre le retour de Rosalie. Je me levais quelques minutes plus tard afin de lui préparer son repas, histoire de me donner bonne conscience, et retournai au lit attendant le sommeil qui ne vint jamais.

* * *

- "Bella? Tu dors?"

- "Hein? Quoi?"

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Je me trouvais dans la boutique d'Esmée, nous étions mercredi et les gens de Forks affluaient. Qui aurait cru qu'il y avait autant d'habitants dans cette ville? En tout cas ils sont bien cachés. Et moi je m'étais endormie assise, le coude sur le comptoir et la tête tenue par ma main, suite à ma nuit blanche de la veille. Merci Cullen! Cela fait trois nuits où je n'arrive pas à dormir, trop perturbée par les regrets et la déprime qui m'habitent depuis samedi. Si ça continue, je vais finir par mourir de fatigue. _Ce ne serait peut être pas plus mal…_

- "Eh oh Bella, je te parle!"

- "Euh, pardon Esmée, tu disais quoi?"

Je sortais petit à petit de ma léthargie.

- "Que tu avais vraiment l'air fatiguée". Dit elle exaspérée. Elle avait dû le répéter plusieurs fois pour réagir ainsi.

- "Oui, je ne dors pas très bien ces derniers temps." Dis-je d'une petite voix.

- "Ma pauvre, tu veux rentrer te reposer?" Son instinct maternel avait vite reprit le dessus.

- "Non Esmée ne t'inquiètes pas, je peux continuer." Dis-je, sachant pertinemment que je n'arriverai pas à trouver le sommeil si je rentrais.

- "Tu en es sure?" Demanda-t-elle, visiblement inquiète.

- "Évidemment!"

J'arborais un sourire pour montrer mon dynamisme mais elle n'en fut pas dupe. Cependant elle n'insista pas et s'en alla pour aller conseiller une femme, sans doute âgée de la soixantaine. Les clients allaient et venaient comme dans un moulin. Même Mrs Newton qui m'avait gentiment accordé ma journée fit une petite apparition.

- "Bella, ta tante a une boutique merveilleuse!" Me dit elle après m'avoir salué.

- "Oui je suis d'accord avec vous. Merci encore pour m'avoir donné mon mercredi." Dis-je.

- "Oh mais c'est normal. Tu fais de l'excellent travail et arrives toujours à l'heure, je pouvais bien faire ça. Surtout que ce n'est pas un congé puisqu'apparemment tu travailles." Dit elle avec un humour que je ne compris pas.

- "D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas… Si ni vous ni moi ne sommes à la boutique, qui s'en occupe?" Demandais-je vraiment intriguée.

- "Oh, et bien j'ai laissé mon Mike adoré tenir la boutique. De toute façon il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de monde, ils sont tous ici!" Dit elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Je lui fis un sourire franc - mon premier de la journée - en imaginant Mike, seul, se tournant les pouces et jurant contre sa mère de l'avoir laissé tout seul, à s'occuper d'une boutique vide dépourvue de client. Bienvenue dans mon univers Mikey!

- "Et bien j'espère que vous trouverez votre bonheur," abrégeais-je. "Sur ce, bonne journée Mrs Newton."

- "A toi aussi Bella" » Me dit elle avant de s'engouffrer dans l'arrière boutique.

C'est ainsi que la journée se déroulait… Une journée ordinaire à la passer derrière un comptoir ou à conseiller les potentiels acheteurs. Rien d'original puisque c'est mon quotidien depuis des années. Néanmoins, travailler aux côtés d'Esmée avait quelque chose de bien plus attrayant. Je me sentais à ma place et entourée si j'en avais besoin. Chose que je n'ai jamais ressentie avec les Newton. Comment osais-je d'ailleurs faire la comparaison entre Esmée et Newton?

Pour un lancement, il faut dire que la boutique marchait plutôt bien. Les habitants de Forks étant des gens simplistes - il le faut bien pour habiter dans ce trou - trouvaient leur bonheur avec des meubles antiques. Même les rideaux et les tapis partaient comme des petits pains. Esmée avait toujours eu du goût et de la simplicité.

- 'Bonjour."

J'entendis un carillon chanter dans mes oreilles. Je me retournai pour voir qui avait une voix aussi belle et fus stupéfiée par le détenteur de la voix en question.

Petite, habillée de façon moderne et sophistiquée, elle me regardait avec un sourire angélique. Ses cheveux bruns étaient courts et crépis, on aurait dit un hérisson. Et pourtant, après Rosalie, cette femme était sans conteste la plus jolie femme que j'aie pu voir. Il me suffit de voir son visage pour comprendre d'où elle venait. Le visage blanchâtre, les traits parfaits et ses petits yeux dorés, si elle n'est pas une Cullen, elle y ressemble bien. De plus, Edward m'avait dit qu'il avait une sœur en plus de ses deux frères. Ce devait être elle. Je sortis de ma contemplation et tenta un sourire prudent.

-"Bonjour, je peux vous aider?"

- "En fait oui." Dit elle avec un sourire éblouissant. "Ma famille et moi-même, nous venons de nous installer en ville, d'ailleurs je m'appelle Alice Cullen." Fit elle avec enthousiasme.

En plein dans le mille Bella! Et un Cullen de plus! Mais comment font-ils pour être aussi beaux? Ce n'est pas normal d'avoir autant de charisme et de charme. Les gens qui disent que nous sommes tous nés égaux, ils se trompent. Nous ne sommes pas du tout égaux, c'est même injuste d'être beau à ce point là. Je la regardai plus attentivement, espérant peut être trouver un quelconque défaut et fus assaillis par son sourire qui n'avait toujours pas disparu. Il était chaleureux, encourageant et tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère. Sans m'en rendre compte, mon sourire crispé qui avait été jusque là maintenu par prudence, se transforma en un sourire invitant et vrai. Cette femme m'avait donné envie de sourire, rien qu'avec son humeur joviale.

- "Bienvenue à Forks Alice." Lui souhaitais-je, comme je l'avais fait avec son frère. "De quoi avez-vous besoin?"

- "D'un salon." Me dit elle tout sourire.

- "Pardon?" Demandais-je, complètement ahurie par sa réponse.

- "Et d'une salle de bain. Non en fait, trois salles de bains. Ainsi qu'un jardin et quatre chambres également. Oh! Et une cuisine, j'allais oublier." Dit elle encore plus enthousiaste que possible. Je ne comprenais strictement rien.

- "Alice tu devrais être plus cohérente." Entendis-je une voix masculine, douce et apaisante. Je jetai un coup d'œil pour apercevoir un grand blond, assez mince et horriblement sexy. A en juger par son physique d'acteur hollywoodien ainsi que ses yeux d'un or liquide, aucun doute quant à son identité. J'en étais presque habituée.

- "C'est vrai tu as raison. J'ai tendance à me laisser un peu emporter. Ce que je voudrais en réalité, ce sont des meubles, de la décoration pour orner notre nouvelle maison près de Forks." Dit Alice. Inutile de préciser que son sourire était toujours présent. J'avais une forte envie de lui demander comment elle faisait pour ne pas avoir mal à la mâchoire.

La compréhension dut se lire sur mon visage puisque je vis le grand blond soupirer de soulagement avant d'arborer un visage… Crispé?

- "Je vois. Ce que vous êtes en train de me dire, c'est que vous désirez acheter tous vos meubles chez nous ainsi que nos rideaux, nos tapis… Vous voulez faire une rénovation complète je me trompe?" Demandais-je, au bord de la crise de panique en imaginant la possibilité de les voir souvent.

Je me demandais si mon changement d'humeur était visible, car le jeune homme sortit de son espèce de crispation pour me regarder en fronçant les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à froncer les sourcils comme ça? Pourtant la jolie Alice ne semblait avoir rien remarqué puisqu'elle me répondit sans se départir de son sourire.

- "C'est exactement ça! Tu vois Jasper elle a compris!"

La voila qui applaudissait… Tandis que moi je commençais à prendre réellement conscience de ce que cela allait impliquer. Ils allaient venir souvent à la boutique, chez Charlie afin de discuter avec Esmée, prendre rendez vous avec elle, demander des conseils et probablement son aide. J'étais prise au piège. Je ne pourrai pas y échapper. D'un autre côté je ne pouvais pas demander à Esmée de refuser. D'après ce que j'ai pu constater, cette famille a suffisamment d'argent pour acheter tous les articles les plus chers de la boutique de sport. Aucun doute qu'elle aura les moyens de dévaliser ici aussi. Et pour Esmée, ce ne peut être que bénéfique. J'étais mal. Très mal.

- "Alice?" Demanda le dénommé Jasper. Nous nous retournâmes vers lui à l'unisson. "Je vais sortir, il y a un peu trop de monde et j'étouffe." Dit-il. En effet il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Je dirais même qu'il souffrait. Étrange.

- "Oh, bien sûr." Fit elle. "Tu pourras retourner à la voiture tout seul?"

Je faillis rire à cette remarque. On aurait dit qu'elle s'adressait à un enfant de neuf ans, comme s'il n'était pas capable d'y aller sans elle. Pourtant elle avait vraiment l'air concernée.

- "Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Tu le sauras si j'ai besoin de toi." Dit-il avec un demi sourire.

- "Oh que oui." Sourit elle avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche. "A plus tard." Lui dit elle.

- "Je t'aime." Dit il avant de l'embrasser à son tour et de s'éclipser du magasin.

J'en restais clouée. La scène qui s'était déroulée sous mes yeux était des plus étonnantes. Ils s'étaient embrassés à deux reprises, sans aucune gêne. J'avais vu clairement les pétillements dans les yeux de chacun quand ils regardaient l'autre. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, mais pas comme un frère le déclare à sa sœur. Comme un homme le déclare à une femme.

De toute ma vie je n'avais jamais vu un couple qui avait autant d'amour dans leurs yeux. Le genre d'amour que l'on ne voit uniquement dans les films à l'eau de rose ou dans les livres. Comme s'ils ne pouvaient vivre sans l'autre. Le couple le plus amoureux du monde. Du moins à ma connaissance. Pourtant tout cela ne colle pas… Jasper est censé être le frère d'Alice. Et d'Edward par la même occasion. Il est vrai que physiquement, ils n'ont rien en commun, mais les yeux sont les mêmes. Ainsi que les traits. Une relation inceste… Non c'est impossible. Ce serait répugnant. C'était plus fort que moi, il fallait que je lui pose la question.

- "Je suis désolée de paraître curieuse mais… Qui est l'homme qui était avec vous?" Demandais-je, montrant que ma curiosité n'était pas mal placée. Elle me répondit du tac au tac.

- "Mon mari Jasper." Dit elle avec l'expression rêveuse.

Donc ils étaient bien ensemble. _Bravo, quelle belle déduction après ce que tu viens de voir._

- "Mais il ne s'agit pas de votre frère?" Demandais-je.

Elle sourit.

- "Non. Il s'appelle Jasper Withlock. En fait nous vivons tous ensemble. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on s'isole très souvent si c'est-ce que vous tenez à savoir." Dit elle avec espièglerie. Je déglutis, plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

- "Je comprends mieux. On m'avait dit que vous étiez tous frères et sœurs alors…"

- "C'est parce que pour les autres, il fait partie de la famille comme un frère. Ce qu'il est d'ailleurs. Et puis pour être honnête, nous ne sommes pas du même sang."

- "Pardon?" Demandais-je. J'étais totalement perdue.

- "Mes frères et moi avons tous été adoptés. Nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté."

Je ne pus que ressentir que de la compassion à cette annonce. Alice dut le remarquer car elle s'empressa de préciser.

- "C'était il y a longtemps maintenant. Nous sommes une grande famille, c'est pour cela que j'ai du mal à quitter le domaine familial. Jasper l'a bien compris et n'a aucun problème avec ça. Au contraire il s'amuse comme un fou." Rit elle, probablement pour détendre l'atmosphère pesante qui prenait place. Je me joignis étonnamment à son hilarité. Elle avait le don pour rendre les gens de bonne humeur.

- "Je suis heureuse pour vous dans ce cas." Dis-je honnêtement. Et je l'étais. Des enfants orphelins qui trouvent un père, une famille et l'amour, c'est tout simplement merveilleux.

- "Merci." Dit elle touchée. "Et vous comment vous vous appelez?" Demanda-t-elle soudainement. "Parce que je vous raconte ma vie mais je ne sais rien de vous. Si, à part que vous travailliez ici."

J'hésitais. Visiblement _il _n'avait parlé de moi a personne. C'est compréhensif. Cela fait plus de cinq ans. Et puis après tout, je n'étais pas grand chose pour lui... Je chassais vite cette pensée sombre de ma tête car elle attendait une réponse.

- "En fait, je ne travaille pas ici, je suis la pour aider ma tante qui tient la boutique. Je m'appelle Bella." Dis-je.

- "Bella? C'est un diminutif?"

- "D'Isabella oui." Répondis-je.

- "Et ou est-ce que tu travailles?" Demanda-t-elle. Elle avait employé le tutoiement, comme si nous nous connaissions déjà. En même temps elle venait de me raconter les grandes lignes de sa vie alors…

- "A la boutique de sport Newton."

- "C'est vrai? Mais alors tu as dû apercevoir mon frère. Il y est allé deux fois la semaine dernière." Dit elle sur un ton enjouée.

Je souris au mot apercevoir. Ce n'était vraiment pas le mot qui convenait. Apparemment lui non plus n'avait pas prit la peine de parler de son altercation avec moi. Tant mieux, au moins aucun d'entre eux ne se posera de question. Et puis avec un peu de chance, _il_ ne sait toujours pas que je suis là… Pourtant je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir de la peine quant au fait qu'il n'avait pas jugé notre rencontre assez importante pour en faire part.

Il avait raison. Il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose. Il s'était simplement présenté, je lui avais souhaité la bienvenue et puis j'avais pété plombs. Pas de quoi se prendre le chou. C'était lui qui avait raison et je le savais. C'est peut être ça dans le fond qui faisait le plus mal. Le fait que je le sache. Que je me tourmentais, ne dormais plus, pour quelque chose d'insignifiant et que je sois parfaitement consciente qu'il n'y a rien eu d'important ni d'exceptionnel.

- "C'est vrai, je me souviens de lui." Dis-je sur le ton le plus détaché que je pouvais faire dans l'état où je me trouvais. "Il avait dévalisé le magasin."

Elle rit.

- "Oui c'est bien lui, en effet. Il ne vous a pas trop embêté au moins?"

- "Vous voulez rire? Grâce à lui les économies de la boutique connaissent une hausse fulgurante." Feignis-je la plaisanterie, espérant qu'elle ne se rendrait pas compte de mon mal être.

- "Tant mieux dans ce cas. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais ils vont vraiment s'énerver si je mets des heures alors je crois que…"

- "Oui bien sûr, absolument." M'empressais-je, heureuse que la conversation prenne fin. Je partis chercher Esmée qui pendant ce temps n'avait pas chômé. Lorsqu'elle vit mon visage fermé, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- "Que se passe-t-il Bella?" S'enquit-elle.

- "Alice Cullen est ici." Répondis-je. Elle me regarda avec inquiétude.

- "Ça va aller? Écoute Bella, tu ne peux pas réagir comme ça à chaque fois que tu as le malheur de croiser un Cullen sur ta route. Ils habitent ici à présent alors il faut que tu t'y fasses."

- "Tu ne comprends pas… Ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle soit là qui me pose problème. D'ailleurs elle est vraiment gentille je trouve. Et son mari aussi, quoi qu'un peu étrange." Répondis-je. Je la vis soupirer de soulagement avant de reprendre.

- "Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

- "C'est juste que… Elle veut rénover leur maison entièrement. Enfin plutôt l'aménager puisqu'ils viennent de l'avoir."

- "Et alors?" Demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir.

- "Et alors ça veut dire qu'ils seront souvent ici. Ou même chez Charlie si c'est toi qui t'occupes de la rénovation. Je veux bien faire abstraction de leur présence à Forks mais tu ne peux pas me demander de le recroiser. Je sais que c'est inévitable et que quoi que je fasse, je retomberai nez à nez avec lui demain, ou dans une semaine, mais je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas."

- "Bella chérie, il est hors de question que je te laisse le revoir si tu n'en as pas envie. D'autant plus que je ne désire pas croiser sa route non plus. Je m'arrangerai pour ne pas avoir affaire à lui, je te le promets."

Un sentiment de soulagement et d'assurance me traversa. Je savais qu'Esmée réagirait ainsi. Elle pensait toujours à moi, toujours aux autres.

- "Merci Esmée. Suis-moi, Alice nous attend." »

Elle acquiesça, puis me suivit jusqu'à Alice qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, ni son sourire d'ailleurs. Elles discutèrent longuement de formalités telles que, le style de chaque pièce, les différentes couleurs, le type de sols et de murs et tout ce dont je n'y connais strictement rien. Je me décidais de les laisser tranquilles et de m'occuper des autres clients.

Vint l'heure de fermeture. Alice Cullen avait dit qu'ils se plaindraient si elle mettait longtemps, et bien si deux heures et demi pour elle n'entre pas dans la catégorie « longtemps », je n'ose même pas imaginer combien de temps elle doit mettre dans les magasins lorsqu'elle a carte blanche. Elle finit par conclure qu'elle repasserait les jours suivants pour prendre les meubles et tapisseries qu'elle avait choisie. Des détails d'après elle.

Je la vis saluer Esmée gentiment, avant de se diriger vers moi avec son sourire amical. Je crois qu'en un après midi, elle avait plus souri que moi dans toute ma vie.

« - "Bella, ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer." Dit-elle

J'esquissais un sourire face à sa gaieté. Il faut dire que cette jolie brune m'inspirait beaucoup de sympathie. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais même pu penser me faire une nouvelle amie.

- "Moi aussi Alice, passe une bonne fin de journée."

- "Toi également." Répondit-elle, avant de se détourner vers la sortie.

Je la regardais s'éloigner, puis fus prise d'une folie avant même de m'en rendre compte.

- "Alice attends!" L'appelais-je, avant de réfléchir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait tout d'un coups? J'étais complètement folle. Elle se retourna et je réalisais qu'il fallait que je dise quelque chose. Mais quoi? Je la voyais sourire, comme si elle avait su à l'avance ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

"Tu pourrais… Tu pourras dira à ton frère qu'il peut passer à la boutique quand il veut? Je veux dire qu'on a besoin de clients comme lui… Pour la rentabilité évidemment."

Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus, chose incroyable.

- "Pour la rentabilité…" dit-elle dans le vague. "Je lui transmettrai le message." »

Puis elle sortit gracieusement.

Je soufflais. Je n'avais strictement aucune idée si je devais être soulagée, anxieuse, énervée contre moi-même ou pire, heureuse. Sans doute les quatre à la fois. Pendant de longues minutes je remis les derniers évènements en question. Je venais clairement de demander à Alice qu'Edward revienne au magasin de sport. Bon techniquement, je ne lui avais pas vraiment dis ça. Mais c'est comme ça qu'elle l'a perçue, et comme ça que je voulais qu'elle l'interprète. En même temps je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que j'étais une désespérée. Même si c'est le cas, les gens ne sont pas obligés de le savoir. Surtout Alice Cullen. Cependant même si je ne connais Alice que d'aujourd'hui, je n'arrive pas à penser qu'elle puisse penser à mal et se jouer des autres. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est-ce que Edward va en penser. Oh mon dieu mais dans quel merdier me suis-je fourrée? Il va croire que je suis une fille qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut.

_Mais tu es une fille qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut. Un coup tu le rembarres, pour ensuite te morfondre et enfin, te servir de sa sœur comme hiboux. D'ailleurs pourquoi veux-tu le revoir?_

Excellente question. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire? M'excuser pour commencer semble être une bonne chose à faire. Mais après? Lui demander de ne plus m'importuner? Je l'ai déjà fait alors pourquoi le faire à nouveau? Les hommes ont raison. Les femmes sont vraiment compliquées. Moi en particulier. Je devais arrêter de me tourmenter comme cela pour un type que je ne connais même pas et pour tout le reste. Si j'étais amenée à le revoir, alors soit. J'improviserai. Et s'il ne venait plus, je peux très bien faire avec. Après tout, ce que pense Edward Cullen de moi n'est pas la chose la plus indispensable à ma vie n'est-ce pas?

Je rentrais chez moi pour trouver une Rosalie endormie dans sa chambre. La cuisine était faite - Elle la prépare depuis quelques jours - et tout était lavé. Je n'avais pas faim alors je rangeai la barquette d'aubergines dans le frigo. En le refermant, je trouvai un mot accroché dessus. Je le pris et reconnus la belle écriture soignée de Rosalie.

_Je savais que tu n'en voudrais pas alors je t'ai collé le mot sur le frigo. Tu ne manges plus ces derniers jours et je sais que tu n'arrives plus à dormir. Je m'inquiète pour toi Bellie, tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole depuis ce weekend. J'ai l'impression que tu ne vas pas bien et de ce fait je ne vais pas bien non plus. Tu sais que je suis là si jamais tu as besoin de moi. Je ne t'oblige pas à me parler si tu n'en as pas envie mais si jamais tu as du temps, j'aimerais revoir ma meilleure amie. J'espère que ton sommeil sera meilleur cette fois. Bonne nuit =)_

_Ta Rosie._

Je sentis la culpabilité m'envahir instantanément après avoir lu le message. Elle s'inquiétait pour moi et pensais à moi alors que moi, je l'ai complètement laissé de coté. Pas une seule fois je me suis enquise de savoir comment elle allait ces temps ci, trop occupée par mes propres problèmes qui au final ne sont pas si grave que ça. Je n'étais pas une bonne amie. J'étais égoïste. Il fallait que j'arrête de ne penser qu'à moi et que je m'occupe plus des personnes qui m'entourent. Rosalie tient à moi et je me dois de lui montrer que je tiens à elle aussi.

Je mis mon pyjama, me brossai les dents et me dirigeai vers sa chambre. Elle avait l'air profondément endormie. Je m'allongeai à ses cotés, tirai la couette sur nous, puis passai mon bras autour d'elle.

- "Menteuse." Murmurais-je lorsque je me rendis compte qu'elle ne dormait pas du tout.

- "Comment tu sais que je ne dors pas?" Me demanda-t-elle.

- "Je te connais trop bien pour savoir à quoi tu ressembles quand tu dors." Répondis-je, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se retourna afin d'être face à moi, puis me sourit avec sérieux.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Bella?"

- "Rien du tout." Éludais-je.

- "Ce n'est pas rien du tout Bella. Je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien. On dirait que tu es devenue une sorte de robot. Tu te lèves, tu vas au travail, tu rentres, et pas une seule fois tu ne parles ni ne souris. Tu manges à peine et chaque nuit je me lève pour aller voir si tu dors. Cela fait trois ou quatre nuits que tu passes ton temps à te retourner dans ton lit. Tu as l'air bien tourmentée."

Elle s'était vraiment inquiétée à ce point…

- "Je traverse juste une mauvaise passe. Mais arrête de t'inquiéter, ça va passer."

- "Tu ne veux pas m'en parler?"

- "Il n'y a rien à dire Rose. Je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme mais la vie est comme ça. Des hauts et des bas…"

Elle me regardait sceptique, mais n'ajouta rien.

- "Comment s'est passée ta journée?" M'enquis-je. Je voulais faire des efforts pour elle.

- "Dur. Les clientes n'arrêtent pas de m'injurier parce que je leur refuse un prêt ou que je leur réclame ce qu'elles doivent. Quant aux clients, ils passent leur temps à me reluquer de façon grotesque et à me faire du charme afin que je fasse l'impasse sur leurs découverts."

- "Mon Dieu mais ton boulot est un véritable pénitencier!"

- "A qui le dis-tu! Bon et toi ta journée? L'ouverture s'est bien passée?"

- "Tu plaisantes? On se serait cru à un concert de Michael Jackson*. Il y avait tellement de gens, c'est à se demander si Forks est vraiment dépourvue d'habitants comme on le pense."

Elle rit.

- "Y a que dans ce bled que l'ouverture d'une boutique est un évènement majeur de première catégorie. Tu paries combien que ce sera en première page du journal de Forks?"

- "Je ne crois même pas qu'il existe de journal à Forks."

Nous rigolâmes doucement et l'atmosphère devint largement plus détendue. Je me rendis compte que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé du temps avec Rosalie, rien qu'avec elle et ça me manquait. Rosalie me manquait. Il fallait que je passe plus de temps avec elle.

- "C'est quand la dernière fois qu'on est sortie toi et moi?" Demandais-je.

- "Ça doit remonter à la préhistoire je crois." Sourit-elle.

- "Et si on passait le weekend ensemble? Juste nous deux?" Proposais-je, soudainement emballée par cette idée.

- "Avec plaisir." Dit-elle en souriant, visiblement enthousiaste elle aussi. "En revanche, j'ai une course à faire samedi après-midi."

- "Une course?" M'étonnais-je.

- "Et bien je dois passer au concessionnaire afin de récupérer ma voiture."

Je relevai la tête.

- "Tu as emmené ton cabriolet chez le concessionnaire? Mais pourquoi? Et quand?" L'interrogeais-je.

- "Lundi. Il y avait un problème avec le moteur alors je l'ai emmené le faire réparer. Et puis je me suis dit que ce serait un bon moyen aussi pour repérer les nouvelles voitures. Je voulais t'en parler mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion."

- "Tu as déjà un superbe coupé cabriolet rouge. Tu n'as pas besoin d'une nouvelle auto que je sache."

- "Non, mais tu sais à quel point j'adore les voitures! Et puis je n'ai peut être pas besoin d'une nouvelle voiture, mais toi si. Ta camionnette a l'âge de Napoléon." Rit-elle.

- "Évite d'insulter ma camionnette, je te prie."

- "Je plaisante Bella. Bon alors est-ce que tu veux m'accompagner?" Demanda-t-elle.

- "On a dit qu'on passerait le weekend ensemble non? Alors bien sûr que je t'accompagne." Ronchonnais-je.

Elle me sourit et je le lui rendis.

- "Ça va être génial, je le sens." Dit-elle avant de fermer les yeux.

Je ne lui répondis pas, car je sentais le sommeil me gagner. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, je m'endormis comme un Loire.

* * *

- "Et celle là?"

- "Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne voulais pas de nouvelle voiture!"

Nous étions samedi, chez le concessionnaire auto et Rosalie me prenait la tête pour que je cède et remplace ma vieille Chevrolet. Cela faisait une heure et demi que nous étions là et nous n'avions même pas encore récupéré son cabriolet. Au lieu de ça, Rose me traînait vers toutes les voitures. Et vas-y que je te montre la Mercedes, et vas-y que je te fais asseoir dans l'Audi…

Fichue Rose et sa passion pour les voitures! De toute façon elle n'arrivera à rien avec moi. Je suis fidèle à ma camionnette, point barre.

- "Tu veux bien arrêter d'être de mauvaise humeur?" Demanda Rosalie.

- "Je ne serais pas de mauvaise humeur si tu nous laissais ma voiture et moi tranquilles!"

- "Oh arrête Bella. Tu ne peux pas appeler ce tas de ferraille, une voiture!"

- "Elle a quatre roues, un moteur, un volant et elle marche au diesel. Par définition c'est une voiture!" Hurlais-je, hors de moi.

- "Une voiture qui fait un bruit pas possible dès que tu l'enclenches, qui consomme de l'essence comme pas permis, où il faut que tu appuies sur le frein à main plus la pédale d'accélération pour la faire démarrer et où tu ne peux même pas baisser les fenêtres. Par définition, ce truc est un tas de ferrailles!"

- "Tu sais quoi? Tu m'agaces!" Criais-je.

- "Toi aussi!"

- "Parfait!"

- "Parfait!"

Nous avions croisés les bras sur notre torse avec une synchronisation parfaite avant de nous tourner le dos. Devant notre comportement puéril, Nous éclatâmes de rire. Le fou rire dura quelque minute avant de s'arrêter complètement. Pour ma part, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux et quant à Rosalie, elle n'y était pas loin non plus. Après notre rabibochage, nous partîmes en direction du garage - enfin! - où sa voiture nous attendait. Elle parla avec le concessionnaire pendant que je m'éloignais, ne voulant certainement pas entendre leur langage de martien. Je m'assis sur le capo d'une voiture et me pris la tête dans les mains, en proie à une atroce migraine. Il faut dire que la fatigue s'était accumulée. Après la nuit de mercredi que j'avais passé avec Rosalie, les jours sont redevenus les mêmes qu'avant. J'attendais désespérément de le voir arriver, tout en redoutant ce moment. Mais il n'est jamais venu.

Je pensais qu'une fois qu'Alice lui aurait dit ce que je lui ai demandé de lui dire, il viendrait, histoire de s'assurer de ne pas avoir affaire à une folle. Chose qui reste encore à prouver. Ou alors qu'il viendrait afin de mettre les points sur les « Ï » avec moi et de me faire comprendre qu'il fallait que je lui fiche la paix. Attendez une minute… C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de me ficher la paix, pas l'inverse. Et voila que je me tourmente encore. Mais enfin quand est-ce que ça va cesser? Je n'ai pas dormi de la semaine - à part mercredi - et je suis dans un état lamentable. Une vraie loque. Pas étonnent que je sois de mauvaise humeur.

Ce matin quand je me suis regardée dans le miroir, j'eus l'impression d'avoir une autre personne en face de moi. Les cernes sous les yeux, les traits entre les deux yeux dus à mes tourments et au stress... Quant à mon visage, il était marqué par la fatigue et le manque de nutrition. Oui parce qu'en plus d'avoir perdu le sommeil, j'ai aussi perdu l'appétit. Rosalie s'inquiétait de plus en plus et je n'avais pas osé rendre visite à Charlie et Esmée, de peur qu'ils me voient dans cet état cadavérique. Je savais qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour que j'aille mieux. Il allait falloir une discussion avec Edward et rapidement. Il en allait de ma santé.

Prise avec mes démons intérieurs, je ne remarquais pas la Jeep énorme qui était en train de sortir du concessionnaire pour foncer droit sur Rosalie qui apparemment, bloquait le passage. Le conducteur, lui en revanche s'en aperçut puisque je vis l'engin freiner avec une grâce qui m'étonna. Une Jeep n'est jamais gracieuse d'habitude. Je vis la tête de Rosalie virer au rouge. Elle avait l'air furieuse. Sans attendre, elle se dirigea vers la Jeep, ouvrit la portière coté conducteur et hurla à la Rosalie Hale.

- "Non mais ça va pas, vous êtes malade?! Vous avez failli m'écraser! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous étiez en train de faire? Non bien sûr! Monsieur voulait sans doute faire joujou avec sa belle voiture toute neuve! Elle est même pas belle votre Jeep! Vous devriez sérieusement penser à changer vos goûts! Et où est-ce que vous l'avez eu votre permis? Dans une pochette surprise?"

Le meilleur conseil que je puisse vous donner: Ne jamais vous attirer les foudres de Rosalie car même un lion s'enfuirait. Pourtant le type que j'apercevais de dos et qui était sorti de la voiture, ne réagit pas, mais alors là pas du tout comme je l'aurais imaginé. Je pensais qu'il serait trop choqué pour pouvoir parler, ou alors qu'il se confondrait en excuses. Mais au lieu de ça il lui demanda doucement:

- "Excusez moi… Vous êtes un ange?"

Je crus que les yeux de Rosalie allaient sortir de leur orbite tellement ils grossissaient à vue d'œil. Elle était devenue encore plus rouge qu'auparavant. Ce type était-il fou? Comment osait-il poser une question pareille à une Rosalie en colère qui n'avait qu'une envie, faire de lui un marshmallow grillé?

- "Pardon?" Articula-t-elle lentement, afin sans doute de se calmer.

L'homme qui maintenant que je l'observais était incroyablement baraqué, fit une chose encore plus étonnante que tout ce que j'ai pu voir dans ma vie. Il éclata de rire. Un rire tonitruant, comparable à celui d'un ours. Après un bon moment d'hilarité, il se reprit et s'adressa à une Rosalie pire qu'hystérique.

- "Pardonnez-moi mais… C'est juste qu'un instant, je suis dans ma voiture en train de conduire et l'instant d'après, une magnifique blonde apparaît devant moi et me sort de la voiture. D'ailleurs la colère vous rend encore plus séduisante."

J'imaginais le sourire avec lequel il avait dû dire cette phrase. J'étais estomaquée. Jamais Rosalie ne laisserait passer ça. Il fallait que j'intervienne avant que cela ne dégénère. Rosalie était sur le point de se désintégrer à cause de toute la colère qui grandissait en elle. J'accourus, espérant ainsi calmer le jeu.

- "Ok c'est bon Rosalie, laisse couler." Ordonnais-je en la secouant pour l'éloigner. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, fixant toujours l'homme avec haine. "Rosalie!" Appelais-je. "Oublie-le et va dans la voiture. Maintenant!"

Elle daigna enfin sortir de sa torpeur et me regarda les yeux suppliants.

- "Je vais lui en coller une!" Cria-t-elle. "Non mais tu l'as entendu?"

- "Oui je l'ai entendu mais s'il te p…"

- "Est-ce que vous êtes saoul?" Me coupa-t-elle en s'adressant à lui de façon agressive. "Non parce que pour dire des choses pareilles à quelqu'un qui veut vous faire la peau c'est à se demander d'où vous sortez!!"

- "Moi saoul? La bonne blague!" Il rit fortement avant de reprendre. "Honnêtement vous croyez franchement que je conduirais aussi bien si j'étais ivre?"

- "Conduire bien? Non mais vous vous fichez de moi?! Vous avez failli m'emboutir espèce de macaque sans cervelle!"

- "C'est moi que vous traitez de macaque sans cervelle? Alors la c'est la meilleure! Je vous signale que c'est vous qui êtes dans le tort. Si vous ne me barriez pas la route en vous plantant en plein milieu avec votre fichu coupé, Il y a longtemps que je serais loin d'ici!"

Il avait vraiment l'air énervé. Il ne devait pas supporter que l'on critique sa façon de conduire.

- "C'est complètement faux! J'ai parfaitement le droit de me trouver là, ce n'est pas ma faute si vous avez des trous à la place des yeux!" Rétorqua-t-elle.

- "Et je vous signale que j'ai freiné!!" Hurla-t-il soudainement et je trouvais sa fureur bien plus impressionnante que celle de Rosalie.

- "Espèce de macho, imbécile et complètement timbré!"

- "Et vous vous n'êtes qu'une sale pimbêche, hystérique et folle à lier!"

Je vis Rosalie qui s'apprêtait à en venir aux mains alors j'intervins, car bien que Rose soit tenace, Ce type n'allait faire qu'une bouchée d'elle.

- "C'est bon on se calme!" Criais-je. "Rose, Ce type à raison. Il a eut le super réflexe de freiner à temps alors je ne vois pas ce que tu lui reproches. D'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir que tu allais te trouver là."

- "Écoute ta copine, elle est pleine de bon sens."

- "Oh la ferme!" Beugla Rosalie vers le malheureux.

- "Vous la ferme!"

- "Quant à vous," le pointais-je, faisant abstraction de leurs répliques, "lorsque vous voyez une femme en colère comme ça, la moindre des choses serait de vous excuser et de vous tirer au lieu de vous esclaffer comme un ours mal léché! Non mais sérieusement vous pensiez à quoi en débitant des imbécillités pareilles et en vous marrant comme ça?"

Il me regarda, abasourdi d'avoir été réduit au silence par une petite brunette taillée comme un haricot. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je regardais son visage. En le voyant de dos, je n'aurais jamais pu penser que cet homme pouvait être beau. Mais voila, il était absolument divin. Et extrêmement blanc aussi et… Les yeux incroyablement dorés. Non ce n'était pas possible. Si jamais il s'agit encore d'un Cullen je jure que je…

- "Alors Emmett on a perdu sa langue?" Entendis-je une voix enchanteresse.

Je détournais les yeux pour apercevoir le second passager de la Jeep qui était sorti de la voiture pour se placer à coté du Emmett en question. Je pâlis considérablement.

Je m'étais tourmentée toute la semaine, détériorée chaque jour un peu plus à force de torturer mon esprit. J'avais crains et attendu ce moment, espéré qu'il vienne et en même temps, priant pour qu'il n'arrive jamais. Il était là, face à moi, une semaine après notre dernière altercation le visage impassible. Il me regardait et je faisais de même. A présent qu'allais-je bien pouvoir lui dire? Faire comme si de rien n'était et m'en aller avec Rosalie? Ou bien daigner l'affronter pour une fois? Devant Rosalie et celui que je présume être son autre frère Emmett Cullen?

J'étais terrorisée par ce qui allait suivre. Est-ce qu'il allait à nouveau m'interroger sur des sujets auquel je ne peux pas répondre? Toutes ces questions qui n'ont pas de réponses. La seule chose dont j'étais certaine est que j'étais face à Edward Cullen et que je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire…

* * *

**Alors verdict?  
**

**Normalement, je devais finir le chapitre après leur discussion mais j'ai préféré le réserver pour celui d'après ^^ Si vous voulez la suite il va falloir nous laisser pleins de reviews parce que je vais être débordée (en vacances oui je sais) et je n'aurais vraiment pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire, surtout que le prochain chapitre promet d'être très long... Je vais faire mon maximum pour le poster mercredi prochain je vous le promets. Gros bisous à Mel31 que j'adore et à Claire et Emilie aussi. Et merci d'avance! =)**

*** Juste un petit hommage au King of Pop dont je suis la plus grande fan depuis que j'ai 8 ans.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Les Cullen

**Hello la compagnie! Comme promis nous vous postons un chapitre qui pour le coup est terriblement long... 23 pages words tout de même! J'ai décidé de répondre aux reviews des inscrits par mails car c'est plus simple. Donc ceux qui sont inscrits et qui ont des questions à poser, laissez moi une review et je tacherai au mieux de vous répondre. Pour les non-inscrits, je continuerai de vous répondre ici^^ Pour cette fois ci je réponds à tout le monde. Voilà =)**

**-Lorelei: Non non, c'est bien Carlisle lol et rassures toi, cela ne concerne pas du tout le registre amoureux. On peut très bien faire souffrir une personne sans que cela ne concerne les sentiments amoureux. Et pour moi aussi une relation entre les deux est inimaginable. lol bonne lecture :)**

**-samy940: Heureusement que tu n'es pas à la place de Bella alors mdr. C'est normal que tu ne voies pas le problème, je l'ai pas encore écris lol Patiente encore un peu tout vient à point qui sait attendre^^. Merci pour ton soutien bsx :)**

**-ChristCarla: Deja merci bcp pour ta review je suis heureuse que notre fic te plaise. Rassure toi ce chapitre devrait t'indiquer une bonne foi pour toute de qui je veux parler. Et si après ce chapitre tu trouves tjr pas, bah je peux plus rien faire pour toi lol. J'espère que tu apprécieras bisous =)**

**-Butterflied75: C'est une review très longue que tu nous as écrite. T'es en train de faire concurrence à Camilllle mdr^^. En tout cas chapeau pour ton raisonnement, tu as vu juste. C'est vrai que Rose l'a déja vu. Seulement il faut que tu saches qu'elle et Bella se sont connues après donc il est normal qu'elle ne le connaisse pas. Maintenant quant au pourquoi il l'aurait trahit... Il faudra que tu continues à lire notre fic pour le savoir^^ lol. Et tu as raison Esmée aura bien "le cul entre deux chaises" lol. Bon j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et Merci encore pour ta longue review, je les adores! lol. Bonne lecture :)**

**-Baby07: Merci pour tes compliments ça nous fait chaud au coeur :). Tu avais une chance sur trois de tomber sur le bon alors t'en fais pas. Dsl de te faire tourner en bourrique, j'espère que tu ne deviendras folle ce serait vraiment dommage. Si tu veux qu'on continue comme ça alors on va continuer comme ça lol. Bonne lecture :)**

**-Elisect32: Héhé, tu as en face de toi une autre fan du couple A/J et surtout de Jasper! lol comment ne pas les mettre dans la fic, ce serait de la torture lol. Effectivement j'ai essayé de faire une rencontre sur leur caractère bien trempé. Tu veux l'entrée en scène de Carlisle? Et bah la voici! Bon si tu as apprécié la longueur du chapitre précédent tu vas adorer celle ci puisque elle est énorme^^ C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écris. Même le prochain n'est pas aussi long. Il fait Une page et demi de moins que celui ci. Bon je te laisse lire et j'attends tes commentaires. Bonne lecture =)**

**Je tiens à faire une dédicace à Camilllle qui nous laisse à chaque fois des reviews aussi longues qu'un chapitre. Lol je plaisante elles sont pas aussi longues mais quand même. Donc voila merci Camilllle, continues de nous laisser des reviews de ce calibre c'est génial =)**

**Bon trêve de bavardages, voici le chapitre qui contient la deuxième partie de la rencontre mouvementée entre Rosalie et Emmett, du E/B, l'apparition de celui que tt le monde attend lol et également un petit peu d'action avec trois autres vampires que l'on connaît très bien...**

**Bonne Lecture =)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Les Cullen  
**

Vous connaissez l'expression « trouver ce que l'on cherche au moment ou on l'attend le moins »? Cette expression résume assez bien ma situation actuelle. J'avais passé une semaine à attendre ma rencontre prochaine avec Edward, je m'étais même préparée à plusieurs choses que je pourrais lui dire mais les choses arrivent toujours au moment inopportun. Voila qu'il se pointe lorsque je ne l'attendais pas et que j'étais complètement à cours de mot. J'ignore combien de temps le silence s'est installé. J'avais l'impression que ça durait une éternité. Pourtant lorsque j'entendis la voix tonitruante du conducteur de la jeep, je me rendis compte que toute cette panique, cette gêne et ce silence venaient entièrement de mon imagination.

- "Tu plaisantes? Ma langue est une des choses les plus précieuses que je possède vu les merveilles qu'elle prodigue… Il est hors de question que je la perde!" Il riait fortement, tandis que j'essayais de me rappeler pourquoi il avait sorti une blague aussi démente.

- "Je rêve! Non mais regardez-moi ce gros dégoûtant!" Grogna Rosalie.

- "C'est moi que tu traites de dégoûtant?"

- "Je t'interdis de me tutoyer!" Hurla-t-elle.

- "C'est pourtant ce que t'es en train de faire!" Contra-t-il.

- "Sauf que toi tu ne m'as pas interdis de le faire!"

- "Parce qu'au moins moi, je sais bien me conduire!"

- "Vraiment? En racontant des blagues salaces qui ne font rire personne?"

- "Elles ne font pas rire personne!" Se défendit-il.

- "Ah oui, j'oubliais de te compter dans le lot." Dit-elle acide.

- "Moi au moins, j'ai le sens de l'humour. Pas comme certaines personnes coincées!"

- "Traite-moi encore une fois de coincée et je jure que je te ferai avaler tes boules sans ménagement!"

- "J'aimerais bien voir ça… Coincée!" Rit-il sardoniquement.

Rosalie grogna et sa main partit afin de le gifler. Elle aurait sans doute réussi à atteindre sa cible si elle n'avait pas été stoppée par une main blanche et imposante.

- "Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui." Dit Edward, tenant toujours fermement le poignet de Rosalie dans sa poigne. "Il vaut mieux arrêter les frais. Mon frère est sincèrement désolé de vous avoir fait une frayeur en freinant au dernier moment mais il n'y a pas mort d'homme, donc ce que l'on peut faire c'est se séparer chacun de notre coté afin d'éviter un drame, qu'en pensez vous?" Demanda-t-il de la façon la plus séduisante que je n'aie jamais entendu.

J'étais restée tout ce temps silencieuse, incapable de parler, mon regard ne quittant pas son visage d'une seconde. Rosalie ne réagissait pas. Je décidais qu'il était temps de me manifester.

- "Rosalie, s'il te plait… Oublions ça tu veux?"

- "Hors de question!" Répliqua-t-elle. "Ce type doit apprendre à savoir se tenir."

- "Mais enfin ça fait une heure que tu lui hurles dessus, t'en as pas marre?"

- "Non!" Dit-elle catégorique.

- "Et bien moi si! On est ici depuis des heures, je suis exténuée parce que j'ai eu une semaine abominable et je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de rentrer chez moi!" J'étais au bord des larmes. "Alors s'il te plait, pour l'amour de Dieu, abandonne!"

- "Bella…" Hésita-t-elle. "Je ne peux pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça…"

- "Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait au juste? Il t'a fait mal? Non! Il a rayé ta voiture? Non! Alors dis-moi ce que tu lui reproches!"

Elle se renfrogna. Elle savait que j'avais raison mais elle était trop fière pour le dire. Au lieu de ça elle me regardait avec des yeux menaçants et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

- "J'en ai assez. Tu sais quoi? Débrouille-toi toute seule." Dis-je en me retournant et en m'en allant.

- "Et ou est-ce que tu vas?" Demanda-t-elle.

- "Me calmer!" Criais-je. Elle m'avait mise hors de moi. Rosalie savait à quel point je détestais attirer l'attention et elle avait volontairement fait ce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse.

De plus, devant l'homme qui occupe mes pensées depuis deux semaines. J'entendis quelqu'un appeler mon nom mais je ne me retournais pas. Au lieu de ça je continuais d'avancer et sortis du concessionnaire. Je remarquai un bois à coté. Je décidai de l'emprunter pour m'isoler calmement. J'avais, une fois de plus, fui la situation. Après quelques minutes de marche entre les arbustes et les arbres, je repérais un rocher sur lequel je m'assis.

Puis je me mis à pleurer. J'ignorais comment j'allais faire pour retrouver mon chemin mais je m'en fichais. Je passai de longues minutes à évacuer toute la tension des derniers jours, ainsi que ma fatigue qui se manifestait.

- "Bella."

Je relevai la tête, les yeux embués de larmes. Il s'approcha doucement de moi et s'assit gracieusement sur l'herbe face à moi. Puis il me tendit un paquet de mouchoirs. Je le pris doucement avant de murmurer un « merci » à peine audible.

- "De rien." Répondit-il avec un sourire au coin de la bouche. Est-ce que je vous ai dit qu'il était séduisant avec ce sourire? Même sans d'ailleurs. Je soupirai de dépit intérieurement afin qu'il ne m'entende pas. Enfin, je me décidai de me lancer.

- "Je suis désolée." Dis-je. Il me questionna du regard et je continuai. "A propos de ce qui c'est passé… Rosalie a toujours eu un tempérament à vif et… Je ne voulais pas que ça dégénère. J'ai vraiment honte."

Il m'observait, toujours avec ce sourire en coin. Je détournai les yeux, incapable d'affronter son regard. Je relevai la tête lorsqu'il se mit à parler.

- "Vous vous excusez pour le comportement de votre amie?" Il semblait amusé. Je notai qu'il avait reprit la forme de vouvoiement.

- "Et bien je me sens en partie concernée… J'aurais dû intervenir plus tôt." Bafouillais-je.

- "Bella, tu n'es pas responsable des actions des autres. Ce qui s'est passé entre mon frère et ton amie aujourd'hui ne te concerne en rien. Et tu n'as rien à te reprocher."

Un coup « tu », un coup « vous », il me faisait perdre le fil. Je lui fis un maigre sourire avant de baisser les yeux vers mes mains qui se tortillaient. C'était le moment de prendre sur moi.

- "Je tenais aussi à m'excuser… Pour l'autre jour." Clarifiais-je. "J'ai vraiment été odieuse et…"

Je levai à nouveau les yeux vers lui et ne pus continuer car je fus happée par son regard. Il me transperçait. Comme s'il regardait plus profondément, vers mon âme afin de me percer à jour. Je fis de même, surtout parce que j'étais totalement hypnotisée et incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Les secondes, les minutes passèrent et nous ne bougions pas, les yeux dans les yeux. J'aurais voulu me noyer dans ses iris, qui sont d'une ocre captivante.

Au bout d'un moment, je me rendis compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Je dus alors rompre la magie du moment afin de prendre ma respiration. Il détourna les yeux au loin avant de parler.

- "C'est oublié." Dit-il simplement.

- "Pourquoi vous faites ça?" Demandais-je. "Pourquoi vous venez consoler une fille qui est méchante et repoussante?"

Il rit légèrement et je le fusillai du regard. Je n'ai jamais aimé qu'on se moque de moi.

- "Je crois qu'on n'a pas la même définition du mot méchant." Dit-il avec un sourire que je ne compris pas. "Bella, si tu étais vraiment comme tu le penses, tu ne t'excuserais pas à la place des autres. Crois-moi, je parle en toute connaissance de cause quand je dis que tu n'es pas méchante. Et laisse-moi te dire une chose, tu es bien loin d'être repoussante… Au contraire." Dit-il avec le regard dans le vide. On aurait dit qu'il avait du regret dans la voix. Chose que je n'arrivais pas à expliquer.

- "Alors vous ne m'en voulez pas?" Demandais-je pour être sure. Il avait dû entendre la lueur d'espoir dans ma voix car il sourit.

- "Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais t'en vouloir quand je te vois dans cet état de détresse. D'ailleurs comment se fait-il que tu pleures pour si peu?" Demanda-t-il étonné. Je me sentis rougir lorsque je répondis.

- "C'est probablement dû à la fatigue. Je ne dors pas beaucoup ces temps ci et j'imagine que mon corps le ressent." Inutile de préciser pourquoi je ne dormais plus la nuit. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

- "Est-ce que tout va bien?" S'enquit-il. "Quand je t'ai vu toute à l'heure j'ai remarqué tes cernes…"

- "Je vais bien." M'empressais-je de répondre. Un peu trop vite peut être pour ne pas paraître suspecte. "J'ai juste quelques insomnies mais je sens que ça va aller mieux." Le rassurais-je. Je ne lui mentais pas vraiment car j'étais persuadée qu'après cette discussion, mon sommeil reviendrait.

- "Je l'espère." Dit-il." En tout cas si jamais tu as besoin de parler…"

- "Merci." Le coupais-je. Je lui fis un piètre sourire face au sien.

- "Alice m'a dit qu'elle t'avait rencontré." Lança-t-il. Je piquai un fard. Qu'avait-elle bien pu lui dire? J'espérais me tromper. "Apparemment tu étais curieuse à propos de sa vie privée avec Jasper." Rit-il. Je devais être rouge cramoisie à présent. Cependant si elle n'avait dit que ça, ce n'était pas aussi dramatique que ça aurait pu l'être.

- "Je… Je m'étonnais juste qu'ils… Enfin je pensais qu'ils étaient frère et sœur alors…" Réussis-je à balbutier.

- "C'est bon Bella, je plaisante." Dit-il avec un rire cristallin. "Elle m'a dit aussi que tu voulais que je passe à la boutique de sport."

- "Je n'ai pas dit ça… Enfin si mais… C'était juste parce que je voulais m'excuser. Maintenant que c'est fait…"

Il souriait de toutes ses dents tandis que je me sentais ridicule. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris de demander ça à sa sœur aussi? Voila qu'il se joue de mon embarras maintenant. Tout ça parce que j'ai des idées stupides et que je ne sais pas aligner deux phrases.

- "Alors t'es en train de dire que maintenant que tu m'as présenté tes excuses je ne peux plus y aller?"

- "Non!" Criais-je. Il sourit d'avantage. "Tu peux venir… Enfin si t'en as envie…"

D'où me venait ce courage si soudain?

Sans doute du fait que je m'étais tellement ridiculisée qu'une fois de plus ou de moins ne pourrait pas me tuer. Je réalisais que c'était la première fois que je le tutoyais. Un sentiment de bien être me traversa à cette idée. J'espérais qu'il ne remarquerait pas mon changement d'attitude. Toujours avec son sourire en coin, il répondit.

- "Il se pourrait que je passe une ou deux fois dans ce cas." Me dit-il. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Il venait, si je comprends bien, d'accepter de faire la paix avec moi et de me revoir. Mon cœur avait envie de danser alors que mon cerveau me disait que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Mon cerveau perdit cette bataille puisque s'en m'en rendre compte, je tendis ma main vers lui.

- "Alors amis?" Demandais-je avec espoir. Il fronça les sourcils. Je le voyais hésiter, cependant j'ignorais pourquoi. Au moment où j'allais enlever ma main dépitée, il brandit la sienne et je sentis ses doigts froids sur ma paume.

- "Amis". Répondit-il en serrant ma main de haut en bas. La décharge électrique qui traversa mon échine, jusque dans ma colonne vertébrale était surpuissante. Puis je finis par éclater de rire.

- "Qu'y a-t-il?" Demanda-t-il, visiblement inquiet de ma santé mentale. Chose parfaitement compréhensible.

- "Rien. C'est seulement que je trouve ça tellement cliché…"

Je me remis à rire. Il me regardait totalement amusé.

- "Je crois qu'en effet, tu as besoin de sommeil. Passer du rire aux larmes est un symptôme courant de la fatigue."

- "Je ne suis pas passée du rire aux larmes, mais des larmes au rire." Dis-je toujours hilare. Il secoua la tête, incrédule. Après mon moment d'égarement, je me rendis compte où nous nous trouvions. Il commençait à faire sombre. Edward comprit où je voulais en venir puis qu'il se leva.

- "Viens on retourne voir les deux duellistes."

- "Mince, j'espère qu'ils ne se sont pas entretués." Plaisantais-je en me levant à mon tour.

- "Vu comme c'était parti, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils soient encore vivants."

Nous avions commencé à marcher lorsque je me rendis compte d'un détail important.

- "Edward? Comment m'as-tu trouvé?"

Je le vis froncer les sourcils tellement rapidement que je crus avoir rêvé. Pourquoi cette manie?

- "J'étais juste derrière toi."

- "Pourtant tu es parti après moi."

- "Oui mais contrairement à toi, je marche rapidement." Dit-il avec un demi-sourire.

- "Comment sais-tu que je ne suis pas une bonne marcheuse?" Demandais-je, légèrement piquée au vif.

- "Je t'observe. Tu n'oses même pas mettre un pied devant l'autre."

Je ne réfutai pas. Là-dessus il avait raison, j'étais une peureuse inconditionnelle. Nous arrivâmes bientôt au concessionnaire et je pouvais apercevoir Emmett et Rosalie, toujours en conflit. « _Seigneur_ » Murmurais-je intérieurement. Ils n'en finiront jamais. Cependant à mon grand étonnement ils cessèrent toutes disputes lorsqu'ils nous virent arriver. Le brun faisait des gros yeux tandis que la blonde fronçait les sourcils. Elle aussi s'y mettait.

- "Où est-ce que vous étiez?" Demanda mon amie.

- "En train de changer d'air." Répondis-je, toujours énervée après elle. "J'espère que tu t'es enfin calmée les nerfs et qu'on va pouvoir y aller une bonne fois pour toutes."

- "En fait je t'attendais. J'en ai assez de voir sa tronche à lui." Rétorqua-t-elle.

- "Génial, alors en route." M'exclamais-je. Rosalie de dirigea vers le coté conducteur tandis qu'Emmett était déjà installé confortablement dans sa Jeep. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à Edward qui me regardait avant de me saluer. J'acquiesçais en souriant légèrement, puis me détourna afin de m'engouffrer dans la voiture de Rosalie. Les deux Cullen nous laissèrent passer et j'attendis que nous soyons assez loin pour prendre la parole.

- "T'as des ennuis Rosalie. De gros ennuis…"

- "Oh ça va Bell's tu vas pas me faire la leçon."

- "Non mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de la situation dans laquelle tu nous as mises?" Elle ne daigna pas tourner la tête. "Rosalie, je n'ai jamais autant eu honte de toute ma vie!" Hurlais-je.

Elle tourna son regard vers moi et je pus y lire du regret.

- "C'est vrai que j'aurais peut être dû ménager un peu plus ma colère…"

- "Un peu plus? Ta colère toute entière tu veux dire!" Répliquais-je sardoniquement.

- "Mais enfin ce type m'a mise hors de moi! Tu as vu comment il m'a répondu? Je me mets à l'insulter, et lui il me qualifie d'ange. Un ange. Non mais n'importe quoi…" Soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête.

- "Il faisait de l'humour! Un humour plutôt décalé je te l'accorde, mais…"

- "Complètement à coté de la plaque." Me coupa-t-elle.

- "Mais tu étais dans le tort." Continuais-je comme si elle ne m'avait pas interrompu. "J'étais là. J'ai vu comment il conduisait et franchement, laisse-moi te dire que je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un conduire une Jeep aussi bien. Et lorsqu'il t'a aperçu, il s'est tout de suite arrêté. Honnêtement, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu lui as sauté dessus comme ça."

Je la vis se renfrogner, puis une légère teinte rosée apparut sur ses joues. Je ne connaissais que trop bien ce sentiment pour ne pas le reconnaître quand quelqu'un l'éprouvait. Elle rougissait! Rosalie Hale rougissait. C'était le spectacle le plus incroyable qu'il me fut donné de voir. Mais la question est, pourquoi? Je lui ai simplement demandé - pour la énième fois - la raison de sa rage envers cet énorme Cullen. Puis comme dans les bandes dessinées, cela fit tilt dans mon esprit - J'aurais eu une ampoule au-dessus de ma tête si nous étions dans une BD - et je compris enfin le fin mot de l'histoire.

- "Il te plait?" Devinais-je. "C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais plus le lâcher. Tu nous as fait tout ce cirque parce qu'il te plaisait?" Je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou m'énerver.

- "C'est complètement faux! Il ne me plait pas." Nia-t-elle.

- "Arrête, je t'ai vu rougir!" M'exclamais-je, à présent amusée.

- "Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles." Feignit-elle l'innocence.

- "Oh vraiment? Alors c'est quoi ce rose sur ton visage?" Demandais-je.

Elle ne répondit pas. J'avais gagné, elle avait perdu.

- "Il ne m'intéresse pas." Consentit-elle. "Effectivement, peut être qu'au début, j'ai pu le trouver… Mignon, mais ça s'arrête là!"

- "Alors tu t'es dit que le meilleur moyen de l'approcher était l'offensive." Conclus-je avant d'éclater de rire. "Franchement Rosalie, c'était la pire idée que tu n'aies jamais eue!"

- "Je ne voulais pas que ça aille aussi loin… Mais après il a commencé à vraiment me taper sur les nerfs et… Tu me connais, quand on m'énerve, je ne réponds plus de mes actes." Supplia-t-elle. "D'ailleurs quand j'y réfléchis, je me demande sincèrement comment j'ai pu un tant soit peu être attirée par lui. Il est grossier, orgueilleux et beaucoup trop sûr de lui." Dit-elle avec dégoût.

- "Ça fait souvent ça. Au premier abord, le type te parait charmant, mais lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche, toute la magie s'envole." Répliquais-je. Je connaissais un homme pour qui cette règle ne s'appliquait pas mais bien entendu, je me suis omise de le dire à Rosalie.

- "C'est exactement ça." Approuva-t-elle. "Crois moi que dès que je l'ai entendu parler, il n'y avait plus rien d'attrayant chez lui."

- "Tu es sure? Il t'a traité d'ange. Ce n'est pas si terrible, au contraire."

- "Il se foutait de moi Bella. Cet Emmett est déplorable."

Je ris. Je n'en croyais pas un mot car lorsque Rosalie n'appréciait pas quelqu'un, elle ne passait pas son temps à parler de lui comme elle le fait avec Emmett Cullen.

- "Bon et toi? Tu comptes éviter le sujet encore longtemps?" Sortit-elle après un long silence. Nous y voilà.

- "De quoi tu parles?" Éludais-je.

- "Comment tu connaissais l'autre gars?" Au moins elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins.

- "Comment sais tu que je le connaissais?" Demandais-je.

- "Il t'a appelé par ton prénom après que tu sois parti." Dit elle en haussant les épaules. Zut.

- "Hum… Disons que c'est un client de la boutique de sport qui est venu deux ou trois fois." Dis-je mal assurée. Elle arqua un sourcil, l'air de dire « Si tu crois que je vais m'arrêter là, tu te goures », mais je restais silencieuse.

- "Tu dis souvent ton prénom aux clients que tu rencontres?"

- "Ça nous est arrivé de discuter plusieurs fois." Tentais-je.

- "Bella?"

- "Rosalie?" Dis-je avec un petit sourire avant de soupirer vaincue. "D'accord t'as gagné." Concédais-je. "C'était Edward Cullen."

Elle freina autant qu'elle le pouvait et la voiture se stoppa net, non sans avoir fait un bruit épouvantable.

- "Edward Cullen?! Et tu m'annonces ça comme ça?" Nous étions toutes les deux choquées. Elle, par ma révélation et moi, par sa réaction.

- "Calme-toi Rose, ce n'est pas grand-chose."

- "Pas grand-chose? Tu te fiches de moi? Après tout ce que tu m'as dit sur lui, tu penses que j'allais laisser passer ça?"

- "Je ne t'ai rien dis sur lui." Niais-je

- "Ne fais pas l'innocente. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?" Demanda-t-elle.

- "Rien du tout."

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dis?" Répéta-t-elle avec plus d'aplombs.

- "On.. On a discuté et… Et on a fait la paix." Bégayais-je.

- "Et?"

- "Et rien, après on est revenu."

- "Bella, depuis tout ce temps tu devrais savoir que je ne compte pas m'arrêter là."

- "Bon d'accord." M'énervais-je. "Je pleurais, il m'a consolé et on a discuté un peu. Puis d'un commun accord on a décidé de faire la paix. Ça te va comme explication?"

- "Pas vraiment, mais je vais faire avec." Dit-elle avec un sourire.

- "Bon alors où est-ce qu'on va?" Demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

- "Bien on a dit qu'on se ferait un weekend rien que toute les deux alors que dis-tu d'un resto puis d'un ciné? C'est moi qui régale."

- "Va pour le resto et le ciné mais je paye l'un des deux."

- "A une condition."

- "Laquelle?" Demandais-je, étonnée qu'elle accepte aussi facilement.

- "On ne parle pas des Cullen de toute la soirée." J'éclatai de rire.

- "Alors là ça me convient parfaitement!"

* * *

- "Bella, il y a un homme qui demande à te voir." Entendis-je la voix de Mrs. Newton. C'est pas vrai! J'ai pas le droit de prendre ma pause tranquillement?

Je jurai avant de sortir de la réserve et de me diriger vers la caisse ou Mrs. Newton m'attendait ainsi que… Edward Cullen. Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer et ma bouche s'ouvrir légèrement par la surprise. Il voulait me voir, c'est bien ce que mon employeuse a dit? Je décidai de ne pas me poser de question et m'avançai d'un pas légèrement plus assuré qu'à l'ordinaire.

- "Edward." Saluais-je.

- "Bella." Dit-il avec ce sourire qui m'éblouissait totalement.

- "Je vous laisse." Dit Mrs Newton qui jusqu'ici, m'était sorti de la tête. Elle regarda Edward de façon suggestive puis elle partit et je me retrouvai seule, face à cet adonis.

- "Que ce passe-t-il?" Demandais-je. "Tu as fais du camping et vous avez cassé le matériel?"

- "Très drôle. Non en réalité c'est ma sœur qui m'envoie. Elle voulait que je te donne ce formulaire pour que tu le donnes à ta tante."

- "Oh." Dis-je en prenant le papier et en le rangeant dans mon sac. J'espérais que ma déception ne se ferait pas sentir mais j'en doutais fortement. "Comment va ton frère?" M'enquis-je. "La tornade Rosalie ne l'a pas encore terrassé?" Il rit doucement avant de répondre.

- "Crois-moi il en faut bien plus pour terrasser Emmett. D'habitude, c'est lui la terreur."

- "Ça j'en doute pas." Dis-je, tandis que je me rappelais la peur que j'avais ressentie lorsqu'il s'était mis en colère.

- "Et toi comment tu vas?" Demanda-t-il tout d'un coup. "Tu as l'air d'avoir meilleure mine."

- "J'avoue que je suis un peu plus reposée." Dis-je rougissante. Je n'allais certainement pas lui dire que mon sommeil était revenu samedi soir, par un pur hasard…

- "Tant mieux dans ce cas. Je préfère te voir comme ça." Dit-il avec un sourire franc. Je ne répondis pas car j'avais trop peur de ce qui pourrait sortir de ma bouche, mon cerveau étant momentanément hors service. Lorsque la capacité de réfléchir refit surface, je décidais de changer de sujet.

- "Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie pour toujours avoir du temps libre et venir ici?"

- "Je donne des cours de piano à Seattle." Répondit-il. J'écarquillai les yeux. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette réponse.

- "Tu es sérieux?" Demandais-je.

- "Oui pourquoi?"

- "Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

- "Étant donné que l'on vient d'emménager, je n'ai pas encore commencé."

- "Un prof de piano…" M'extasiais-je. Avec ça je le trouvais encore plus parfait qu'à l'ordinaire.

- "Tu en joues?" Me demanda-t-il.

- "Quand j'étais gamine. J'ai jamais été douée pour ça. Je me souviens que ma mère m'emmenait à ces leçons stupides jusqu'à ce que je me rebelle et décide d'arrêter." Je rêve ou je suis en train de lui déballer ma vie là?

Puis quelque chose me frappa.

- "Attends une minute. Comment tu peux donner des cours à Seattle et vivre à Forks?"

- "Tu sais, Seattle n'est pas très loin." Il n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça anormal.

- "Peut être, mais c'est quand même à quelques heures de route. Soit tu conduis à la Fast and Furious, soit tu te lèves extrêmement tôt le matin. Quant à faire ça deux fois dans la même journée quotidiennement…" Il raidit l'espace entre nous une seconde, puis répondit sereinement.

- "Comme je te l'ai dit je n'ai pas encore commencé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que je m'en sortirai."

Bizarrement je le crus. Il n'était pas le genre de personnes à avoir des problèmes aussi futiles.

Nous fûmes interrompus par mon téléphone qui sonna. J'eus envie de le projeter contre un mur pour avoir mis fin à notre discussion. Surtout lorsque je vis le nom de celui qui appelait. J'espère que Charlie a une bonne excuse pour téléphoner. D'ailleurs il ne devrait pas être au travail celui-là?

- "Excuse-moi." Dis-je à l'intention d'Edward avant de décrocher. "Allo?"

- "Allo Bella?" Je soupirai d'agacement. Qui voulait-il que ce soit d'autre?

- "Salut Papa. Que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel?"

- "J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire."

- "Est-ce que tout va bien?" Demandais-je inquiète par son sérieux. Il y eut un silence au téléphone.

- "Papa?" Réitérais-je. "Papa qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" J'entendis une respiration, puis il parla.

- "Il y a eu un braquage à la banque." Je me figeai. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela. Des milliers de scénarios commençaient à prendre forme dans mon esprit. "Bella tu es toujours là?" Entendis-je mon père dans le combiné.

- "Comment va-t-elle?" Demandais-je de but en blanc.

- "Bella… Elle va bien. Mais elle est traumatisée. A vrai dire il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'elle… Enfin…"

- "Où est elle?" Demandais-je, la voix dure et les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- "Au poste. Elle n'arrête pas de t'appeler. Je fais mon possible pour la calmer mais je crois que toi seule arriverais à…"

- "J'arrive." Le coupais-je avant de lui raccrocher au nez. Je commençai à m'activer à ranger mes affaire puis sortir lorsqu'une main retint mon poignet.

- "Tu veux que je t'y emmène?" Je me tournai vers Edward et vis son inquiétude dans ses yeux.

- "Non merci j'ai déjà une… Mince!" Fis-je quand je me rappelai que c'était Rosalie qui m'avait déposé ce matin.

- "Viens avec moi." Dit-il, ayant compris que j'aurai besoin de lui. Toujours en tenant mon poignet, il nous conduisit vers une Volvo argentée et spacieuse. Il vint me tenir la portière coté passager et sourit devant ma béatitude.

"J'ai été élevé à la bonne école."

- "Je vois ça." Dis-je en m'engouffrant dans la voiture. Il faisait vraiment frai à l'intérieur. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'Edward m'avait déjà rejoint coté conducteur. Nous roulâmes en silence dans les rues de Forks.

- "Sais-tu au moins où se trouve le commissariat?" Demandais-je. Il sourit à nouveau.

- "A l'extrémité de la ville. Tu sais, Forks n'est pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler un labyrinthe."

- "C'est vrai, tu as raison."

Aucun de nous ne reparla jusqu'à ce que je le vis se garer. Le trajet avait été extrêmement rapide. Ou alors c'est moi qui suis inattentive. Il me suivit à l'intérieur du commissariat et Charlie vint nous accueillir.

- "Où est-elle?" Demandais-je.

- "Dans mon bureau." Dit-il en regardant Edward étonné. Je me sentis obligée de clarifier la situation.

- "Papa, voici Edward Cullen. C'est lui qui m'a emmené ici." Mon père ouvrit grand ses yeux après avoir entendu le nom du jeune homme et me regarda, interdit. Je le fusillai du regard afin de lui indiquer qu'on en reparlerait plus tard. Il le comprit et fit comme si de rien n'était.

- "Tu n'as plus ta Chevrolet?" Demanda-t-il sceptique.

- "Si, mais ce matin j'étais en retard alors c'est Rosalie qui m'a conduite au travail."

- "Dans ce cas je vous remercie d'avoir déposé ma fille." Dit-il, un peu plus aimable et détendu.

- "Tout le plaisir est pour moi." Répondit mon chauffeur qui visiblement, n'avait pas perdu une miette de mon échange muet avec mon père.

- "Viens, suis moi." Dit le Chef Swan à mon intention. Nous partîmes en direction de son bureau et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, ce que nous vîmes nous laissa sans voix. Moi en particulier. Une Rosalie en pleurs, dans les bras d'un Emmett robuste qui essayait de la rassurer.

- "Emmett?" Appela Edward. Les deux relevèrent la tête et je croisai le regard de Rosalie. Elle était assise, recroquevillée sur sa chaise et cela me rappela ce fameux jour dans le cabinet du psy. Emmett lui était assis sur celle d'à coté et avait un bras autour de ses épaules. Les larmes que j'avais jusqu'alors réussi à retenir se manifestèrent.

- "T'as recommencé." Dis-je à travers les larmes. "On avait dit qu'on arrêtait la position bouboule. Tu me dois vingt dollars."

- "Bella." Elle se leva et je courus la prendre dans mes bras.

- "Quand mon père m'a appelé pour me prévenir, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. J'ai imaginé le pire. Ne me refais plus une peur pareille."

- "Je te le promets." Dit-elle." Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur. Bella ils ont tué la dame de l'accueil sous mes yeux. Et puis deux autres otages aussi. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir si Emmett ne m'avait pas sauvé la vie!"

Je me dégageai de son étreinte afin de regarder le concerné qui était en plein échange de regard avec son frère qui était resté derrière moi. Il se figea lorsqu'il vit que je le regardais, puis haussa les épaules.

- "Que voulez vous? C'est moi Emmett, le sauveur de ces dames." Dit il sur un ton condescendant. De mon coté j'essayais tant bien que mal d'assimiler ce à quoi je venais d'assister. Emmett réconfortant Rosalie. Rosalie qui se laissait faire. Tout cela faisait un peu trop choses pour mon petit cerveau.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste? Et les braqueurs, ils ont été arrêtés?"

- "Non, ils ont réussi à s'enfuir tous les trois." Intervint mon père. "Bella, je pense que vous devriez rentrer chez vous et en parler tranquillement."

- "Tu as raison. Et toi tu vas bien?" Demandais-je. J'avais presque oublié que lui aussi était là bas.

- "Nous sommes arrivés trop tard, ils avaient déjà décampé donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi." Dit-il avec un sourire faible.

- "Très bien, on va y aller. Bonne soirée Papa."

- "Vous aussi. Et prends soin d'elle Bella."

- "Comme toujours." Répondis-je.

- "Quant à vous Mr. Cullen, je n'ai pas encore pris votre déposition."

Nous nous tournâmes à l'unisson vers lui et Rosalie murmura:

- "Merci Emmett." Celui-ci sourit en nous dévoilant sa dentition parfaite.

- "A ton service ma belle! Oh et Eddie, dis à Jazz que notre excursion va devoir attendre. Je suis coincé au poste et il est hors de question qu'il parte sans moi le tricheur! A moins qu'Alice l'aie déjà prévenu…"

Il se figea à ces mots et un coups d'œil à Edward m'indiqua qu'il s'était lui aussi tendu. Ce dernier fusilla son frère légèrement avant d'arborer une expression impassible.

- "Tu as appelé Alice?" Demanda-t-il d'une façon qui ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'autre chose.

- "Oui, quand ils nous ont conduit ici." Ajouta son frère, comme s'il voulait rattraper une bêtise qu'il avait dit ou fait. Je me rendis compte que j'étais la seule à avoir remarqué le double sens de leur échange - car il y avait un double sens j'en étais certaine - puisque mon père n'avait remarqué absolument rien d'anormal et que Rosalie était un peu trop bouleversée pour se préoccuper du monde qui l'entoure. Charlie nous pria alors de sortir, non sans avoir enlacé Rose et moi et gratifié Edward d'une poignée de main. Lorsque nous fûmes dehors je me tournai vers Edward qui avait l'air préoccupé.

- "Je voulais te remercier. Pour m'avoir accompagné et… Enfin merci." Dis-je, un peu gênée et coupable de l'avoir interrompu dans ses réflexions. Pourtant il m'offrit un sourire rassurant.

- "C'est normal Bella. Essayez de passez une bonne soirée malgré tout." Dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à mon amie.

- "Tu ne rentres pas?" M'enquis-je.

- "Non je vais attendre Emmett ici. Il ne devrait pas trop tarder."

- "Très bien. Alors à bientôt." Dis-je en espérant le revoir rapidement.

- "Au revoir Bella. Rosalie."

Celle-ci hocha la tête et je savais que si elle avait été dans son état normal, elle m'aurait fait passer un interrogatoire digne de Columbo.

Nous prîmes son cabriolet que les policiers avaient ramené au poste et ce fut moi qui pris le volant. Je ne mis pas longtemps pour arriver à la maison. Je l'aidai à monter, puis l'installai sur le divan une fois à l'intérieur. Je lui apportai un verre d'eau ainsi qu'un pot glacé Ben&Jerry. Elle but le verre d'eau d'une traite puis ouvrit le pot de glace.

- "Si tu veux on peux aller dormir." Proposais-je, sentant qu'elle n'allait pas fort.

- "Non ça ira. Il faut que je te parle avant." Elle prit son air sérieux.

- "Je t'écoute."

- "C'est à propos des Cullen." Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'eux-mêmes et elle continua. "Ils ne sont pas normaux."

- "Je ne comprends pas. Comment ça pas normaux?" Demandais-je, étonnée.

- "Si je suis aussi bouleversée… Ce n'est pas à cause du hold-up, mais à cause de lui." Dit elle en élevant la voix.

- "Lui, tu parles d'Emmett?"

- "C'était dingue Bella! Il a fait quelque chose… D'inhumain."

Je tressaillis. Rosalie était apeurée et moi je ne comprenais plus rien.

- "Que s'est-il passé Rosalie?" J'avais l'impression que c'était la centième fois que je posais cette question aujourd'hui.

- "Laisse-moi t'expliquer…"

« J'étais dans mon bureau, ou je reçois un appel de l'accueil. Je me rappelle de son prénom, elle s'appelait Julie. Elle était en stage d'apprentissage. Vingt ans tout au plus. Enfin bref, elle me demande de venir à l'accueil récupérer des papiers pour un certain Jekill. Lorsque je m'y rends, je ne regarde pas où je vais, jusqu'à ce que je le vois avec son air préoccupé, debout et immobile dans le hall. Évidemment mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je me dirige vers lui.

- "On peut savoir ce que vous fichez là?" Lui demandais-je froidement. Il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire faux.

- "Tiens, mais c'est notre hystérique des voitures. T'en as pas eu assez alors t'as décidé de me courir après?" Il avait cet air suffisant qui m'énervait alors bien sûr, je suis entrée dans son jeu.

- "Espèce d'imbécile, je travaille ici." Il parut vraiment étonné. "Un problème?" Demandais-je quand je voyais de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

- "Tu veux dire que tu vas rester là toute la journée?"

- "Quelle belle déduction! Bravo Sherlock. Maintenant si tu me disais ce que toi tu fais là?"

- "Ma famille a ouvert un compte ici."

- "La dernière fois, c'est à ton père que j'ai eu affaire." Rétorquais-je. Il avait l'air gêné.

- "Oui, mais aujourd'hui je le remplace."

- "Et tu as pris rendez-vous?" Demandais-je. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

- "Il fallait prendre rendez-vous?"

- "Je rêve, tu te pointes à la banque sans prendre rendez-vous? Non mais d'où tu sors toi? On dirait que t'as jamais mis les pieds dans le monde réel." Il ouvrit ses yeux en grand, avant de détourner le regard vers la salle où nous nous trouvions.

- "Il y a beaucoup de gens ici?" Demanda-t-il tout à traque.

- "Pardon?" J'étais sidérée. Comment pouvait il poser des questions pareilles?

- "Dans les bureaux… Il y a encore du monde ou pas?" Il avait vraiment l'air insistant.

- "Je… Je pense, pourquoi?"

- "Et les clients, combien y en a-t-il?" Je te jure Bella que j'ai jamais vu Emmett aussi sérieux. Bon d'accord je ne l'ai croisé que deux fois, mais crois moi que j'ai bien perçu le personnage et ce n'est pas le genre de personnes à se faire du souci comme ça. Plutôt à tout prendre à la légère.

- "Non mais c'est quoi votre problème? On est pas à la gestapo ici!" Je commençais sérieusement à m'énerver.

- "Écoute Blondie, je crois qu'on est parti du mauvais pied tous les deux. Que dirais-tu d'aller prendre un café maintenant?" Demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. Naturellement, je fis monter le ton.

- "Non mais ça va pas la tête?! Tu m'appelles Blondie et tu veux que j'aille prendre un café avec toi?"

- "Tu accepteras si je t'appelle Rosalie?"

- "Non!" Je le sentis qui se retenir de rire avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil aux alentours.

- "Quel heure est-il?" Demanda-t-il avec sérieux à nouveau.

- "Quatorze heures deux. Pourquoi cette question, tu es pressé?" Dis-je après avoir regardé ma montre.

- "Pas vraiment…"

« Je n'eus jamais l'occasion de lui demander ce qui lui prenait car un coup de feu retentit et il me positionna derrière lui. Ils étaient trois. Un grand blond avec une queue de cheval, une rouquine ainsi qu'un autre homme avec la peau foncée. Le blond souriait sadiquement et pointait son arme devant lui.

- "Que personne ne bouge, ceci est un hold-up."

Bien sûr les gens ont commencé à crier et s'allonger par terre. Puis je sentis quelqu'un me prendre par la taille et l'instant d'après, je me retrouvais derrière le bureau d'accueil. Je te promets que ça n'a duré qu'une seconde à peine, si bien que j'ai d'abord cru avoir rêvé. Je n'entendais même pas les ordres que le blond faisait ainsi que les menaces jusqu'à ce que je l'entende tirer sur le vigile. On a presque tous hurlé, sauf Emmett qui était à coté de moi et qui avait l'air de réfléchir.

- "Laissez-moi vous expliquer les règles qui vont s'établir. Je vais me diriger vers la chambre forte, pendant que mes deux compères ici présent vont vous surveiller. Si l'un d'entre vous ne bouge, ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, ils le sauront et n'hésiterons pas à tirer." Les deux autres acquiescèrent. Je crus que j'allais m'effondrer quand je vis deux hommes sauter sur eux et se faire tirer dessus plus vite que la vitesse de la lumière. Les gens se mirent à crier et Emmett se leva.

- "Tout le monde derrière ce comptoir!" Hurla-t-il en désignant l'endroit où je me trouvais. Les gens coururent et étrangement, en voyant Emmett, les trois assassins s'étaient figés, le choc se lisant sur leur visage. Malheureusement ils se reprirent trop tôt et ils tirèrent sur les dernières personnes qui n'avaient pas encore atteint le comptoir à savoir, Julie, une femme plus âgée ainsi qu'un homme qui essayait de les protéger. Ils tiraient tellement vite! Et le plus étonnent c'est qu'ils ne tiraient pas sur Emmett.

Celui-ci s'était mis en colère. Il se pencha vers nous qui étions tous entassés sous le comptoir.

- "Qu'aucun de vous ne bouge. Vous restez là et n'y en sortez plus c'est clair?" Prévint-il. La plupart des personnes étaient trop choquées pour acquiescer.

- "Où est-ce que tu vas?" Demandais-je inquiète.

- "Je vais m'occuper d'eux." Dit-il avec un sourire. "Ne regardez pas." Dit-il avant de disparaître tellement vite, que je n'eus même pas le temps de cligner des yeux.

« J'entendis un craquement et tout le monde se couvrit les oreilles et fermèrent les yeux. J'entrepris de passer la tête par-dessus le comptoir et je crois que je n'aurais jamais dû. Emmett avait prit la rousse en otage avec un bras entourant son ventre sans ménagement et l'autre l'étranglant. Il mettait tellement de force que je suis persuadée que j'aurais été littéralement broyée si ça avait été moi. Je le trouvais idiot de les menacer alors qu'il n'avait aucune arme, mais pourtant, ils avaient tous l'air effrayé et l'arme que les deux hommes portaient était baissée. Comme s'ils n'en avait pas besoin.

- "Si vous bougez je la démembre compris?" Menaça Emmett entre ses dents.

- "Pourquoi tu les protèges?" Demanda le foncé de peau.

- "Et vous pourquoi vous faites ça? Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire de votre vie que de vous en prendre à des innocents?"

- "Pour s'amuser." Dit le blond avec un rictus. "Chacun passe son temps comme il le souhaite."

- "Vous nous exposez!" Hurla Emmett.

- "C'est faux! Tout se serait parfaitement déroulé si tu ne t'étais pas pointé. Et puis où serait l'intérêt si nous ne prenions pas de risque?"

- "James!" Hurla la rouquine qui visiblement, avait de plus en plus mal.

- "Et si on s'en allait James?" Proposa le brun qui commençait à craindre ce qui allait suivre. Le fameux James sourit avant de répondre.

- "Pas encore. J'ai envie de m'amuser."

- "Ça suffit, je m'en vais." Répondit l'autre et la seconde d'après, il n'était plus là.

- "Laurent!" Avait interpellé James trop tard. C'était comme s'il s'était téléporté. Volatilisé je te dis. Et sans attendre, je vis Emmett relâcher la rousse en la propulsant d'une telle force qu'elle atterrit contre le mur de l'autre coté du hall. Je vis le mur s'effondrer sous la pression de la fille. Puis il sauta sur James et le plaqua contre le mur. Les bruits assourdissants firent paniquer tout le monde. Quant à moi, j'étais incapable de bouger tellement tout cela me paraissait irréel.

- "T'as voulu te mesurer à plus fort que toi, t'as de la chance que mes frères ne soient pas là pour allumer le feu qui vous auraient consumé." Dit Emmett, plus menaçant que jamais. Nous entendîmes la sirène de police et la rousse cria à son compagnon.

- "Il faut qu'on se tire de là James."

- "Pas encore Victoria. J'en ai pas fini avec lui."

- "Tu vois bien que tu ne fais pas le poids. Ce type est en train de te démonter." Emmett le prouva en cognant James contre le mur. La collision refit un bruit sourd. Puis à mon plus grand étonnement, Il le relâcha avant de s'éloigner à une vitesse affolante.

- "Déguerpissez!"

Victoria se précipita auprès de James à la vitesse de l'éclair et ils s'apprêtaient à partir lorsqu'Emmett les interpella.

- "Et vous pouvez être sûr que ma famille et moi, on s'occupera de vous. Peu importe oû vous courrez, on vous retrouvera et cette fois je n'hésiterai pas à t'arracher la tête."

Puis ce fut fini. Ils avaient décampé. Je m'empressai de rebaisser la tête avant qu'Emmett ne découvre que j'avais tout vu. Il fut à nos coté quelques secondes plus tard.

- "Tout est fini." Annonça-t-il.

- "Que s'est-il passé?" Demanda quelqu'un après que tout le monde ait soupiré de soulagement.

- "Je me suis jeté sur l'un d'eux et a réussi à lui prendre son arme. Puis j'ai utilisé une table de bureau pour me protéger. Il y a eu une bagarre. Puis les deux hommes ont balancé des tables et des chaises vers moi mais je les ais évité et elles ont fracassé le mur qui est complètement détruit à présent. Ils ont aussi fait un énorme trou dans celui d'en face aussi, mais quand ils ont entendu la police qui arrivait, ils ont pris la fuite. J'ai essayé de les en empêcher mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je suis désolé."

- "Vous plaisantez? Vous nous avez sauvé la vie!" Contredit une autre personne.

- "C'est vrai. Sans vous on ne s'en serait jamais sorti."

- "Vous êtes un héros. Merci pour tout."

- "Oh vous savez, on fait ce qu'on peut." Dit Emmett avec une fausse modestie. Je n'écoutais pas les remerciements en tout genre et décidai d'inspecter les lieux. Quand je vis le trou dans le mur, juste là où James fut cogné par Emmett, je tressaillis. Comment un être humain peut il laisser autant de traces? Et la Victoria, comment a-t-elle pu faire tomber un mur, rien qu'avec la pression de son poids?

Lorsque la police est arrivée, Charlie s'est précipité sur moi et je me suis mise à pleurer durant tout le trajet jusqu'au poste de police. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Emmett a tenu à m'y accompagner mais je ne l'en ai pas empêché. Il nous avait sauvé la vie après tout. Je ne lui ai jamais dit ce que j'avais vu et je ne compte pas le lui dire. »

Je restai abasourdie par le récit de Rosalie. Elle qui avait toujours eu la tête sur les épaules, qui est toujours réaliste et rationnelle, la voilà qui me débitait une histoire digne des films de Steven Spielberg. Pendant quelques instants je m'interrogeai sur la santé mentale de mon amie avant de mettre ça sur le compte du traumatisme.

- "Rosalie… Je crois que tu devrais aller dormir." Dis-je en baissant les yeux.

- "Tu ne me crois pas hein?"

- "J'ai juste dit que nous devrions aller dormir."

- "Bella, je ne mens pas! Je te le jure que c'est vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé!" Paniqua-t-elle.

- "Calme-toi Rose. Je te crois d'accord? Je te crois."

- "Les Cullen ne sont pas normaux Bella."

- "Là-dessus je veux bien te croire." Soupirais-je en repensant à leur sublimité.

- "Je suis sérieuse. Rappelle-toi il y a cinq ans."

- "Rosalie non…" Commençais-je.

- "S'il te plait. Essaie de te souvenir. Je suis sure que tu avais toi aussi remarqué qu'il y avait certaines choses étranges chez lui, qu'il cachait quelque chose, et ces criminels aussi…"

- "Rosalie!"

Elle se tut lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était allée trop loin. Je ne voulais pas en reparler ni y repenser et elle le savait très bien. Elle était tellement obsédée par les Cullen qu'elle ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Nous ne reparlâmes plus des Cullen car elle savait que ma crise n'était pas loin. Nous ne prîmes pas la peine de manger et nous dormîmes ensembles - encore - car elle avait besoin de moi après ce qu'elle venait de vivre et moi, j'avais eu quelques instants peur de la perdre.

Que voulait bien dire toute cette histoire à propos des Cullen et de ces trois braqueurs? Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Rosalie de sombrer dans la paranoïa… En même temps qui pourrait croire une histoire aussi démente? Elle avait tout de même parlé de vitesse et de force surhumaine. Venant d'Emmett, je suis persuadée qu'avec sa carrure il était déjà doté d'une force extraordinaire, mais la vitesse? Comment savait-il ce qui allait se passer? Et puis quels sont leurs liens avec ces trois monstres? Pourquoi les a-t-il laissé partir pour les traquer ensuite? Pourquoi ne pas les laisser entre les mains de la police?

Oui, l'histoire de Rosalie était effectivement impensable, irrationnelle, et dépourvue de sens. Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que j'arrive à l'imaginer? La réponse, je la connaissais. Les Cullen.

Cela aurait concerné quelqu'un d'autre, je n'aurais eu aucun doute quant à l'impossibilité de ce récit. Mais les Cullen ne sont pas comme tout le monde, c'est une certitude. Plusieurs choses ne collaient pas. Alice m'a dit qu'ils ont tous été adoptés pourtant ils ont des étranges similitudes. Leurs yeux sont tous de la même couleur ocre. Leur peau est blanche à l'extrême. Même s'ils viennent d'Alaska, je suis sure que les gens ne sont pas tous aussi blafards. Ils ne sont certes pas bronzés mais tout de même… Et puis il faut avouer qu'ils sont tous extrêmement beaux. Que ce soit la brune, Alice, ou encore Jasper et Emmett. Et pire encore, Edward… Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Tous ces évènements étaient beaucoup trop pour mon petit cœur…

* * *

Vendredi.

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés durant lesquels Rosalie était devenue de plus en plus perturbée. Elle était tellement sure de ce qu'elle avait vu qu'elle en devenait folle. Je passais tout mon temps avec elle pour la rassurer mais ça la rongeait de l'intérieur. Je ne pouvais donc plus lui adresser la parole, de peur qu'elle me rabâche les mêmes suppositions démentes. J'avais décidé d'ignorer son histoire à dormir debout le temps que j'en sache plus de mon coté.

De plus, je ne voulais pas qu'Edward se doute de quelque chose. Oui parce que celui-ci était venu prendre de mes nouvelles le lendemain. Nous avions discuté, mon cœur s'emballait à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait proche de moi ainsi qu'à chaque sourire. Le fait d'être amie avec lui me remplissait de joie à l'intérieur. Mais il me manquait quelque chose…

J'arrivai à la boutique d'Esmée après mon travail. Elle m'accorda un grand sourire lorsqu'elle me vit.

- "Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu ces temps ci."

- "Je suis désolée mais après ce qui est arrivé à Rosalie, j'ai préféré ne pas la laisser seule."

- "Oh oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Comment va-t-elle?" Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

- "Elle s'en remet." Dis-je.

- "En tout cas toi, tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux par rapport à la semaine dernière." Je lui lançai un regard en biais.

- "Que veux tu dire?"

- "Tu es plus souriante. Et dynamique aussi." Dit-elle affectueusement.

Je ne savais quoi répondre. Alors elle aussi avait remarqué?

- "Tu trouves?" Demandais-je en inclinant la tête sur le coté.

- "Si je te le dis. Bon, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?"

- "J'ai reçu ça lundi de la part d'Alice Cullen." Lui dis-je en lui tendant le papier. Inutile de préciser la personne qui me l'a donné.

- "Ah oui." Dit-elle après avoir lu le papier. "C'est pour leur maison. Merci Bella."

- "Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir remis plutôt. Ce truc m'est complètement sorti de la tête."

- "Je comprends. Oh et dis, tu pourrais me rendre un service?" Demanda-t-elle.

- "Bien sûr." Souris-je.

- "Tu peux aller me chercher du ruban adhésif dans l'arrière boutique?"

- "J'y vais tout de suite."

Je partis en direction de l'arrière boutique, en quête d'un ruban adhésif. Je ne mis pas longtemps à le trouver, puisqu'il était mis en évidence sur une grande table recouverte de tissus. Je m'avançais pour le prendre tandis qu'un client entrait dans la boutique. Je m'apprêtais à rejoindre Esmée quand j'entendis sa voix sèche et loin d'être accueillante.

- "Que faites vous ici?" Demandait-elle au nouveau venu. Je trouvais l'attitude froide et agressive d'Esmée très étrange. Ça ne lui ressemblait guère d'être aussi dure.

- "Alice n'a pas pu se déplacer alors c'est moi qui suis venu."

Lorsque j'entendis sa voix grave et masculine, j'arrêtai de respirer. Je me figeai totalement.

Je n'avais pas entendu cette voix depuis des années, et la réentendre à nouveau me transporta dans un tourbillon de mauvais souvenirs. Ce traître à qui j'ai accordé ma confiance et qui m'a planté un couteau dans le dos. Celui qui avait eu le pouvoir de faire de moi la femme la plus heureuse du monde et qui au contraire, a fait de moi l'épave que je suis aujourd'hui. Il était hors de question que je me confronte à lui. Pas maintenant, ni jamais. Je restais derrière la porte qui menait vers la boutique et attendais que mon calvaire se termine.

- "Je vois. Voici les ébauches auquel j'ai pensé pour votre propriété." Dit Esmée, un peu plus posée que tout à l'heure. Je devinai qu'elle lui avait remis un papier. "J'ai séparé chaque pièce pour que vous puissiez bien les distinguer." Précisa-t-elle.

- "C'est parfait merci." Dit-il, toujours aussi poli qu'à l'accoutumée. "Cependant, c'est ma fille qui s'occupe de ça donc il vaudra mieux lui expliquer à elle lorsqu'elle repassera."

- "Entendu." Fit-elle. "Bon, à moins que vous n'ayez besoin de quelque chose, vous pouvez dès à présent quitter ces lieux."

- "Vous avez une très belle boutique." L'entendis-je dire avec une grande sincérité qui me donnait envie de vomir.

- "Je vous remercie. Est-ce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose oui ou non?" Demanda-t-elle avec insistance.

- "En fait, j'aimerais savoir si les plans de la décoration avancent?"

- "Tout est détaillé dans le plan que je viens de vous remettre." Répondit-elle du tac au tac.

- "Effectivement, veuillez m'excuser."

- "Autre chose?"

- "Et bien oui. Je voulais également savoir, quand est-ce que vous pourriez passer pour avoir une vision de notre maison?"

- "Je ne sais pas encore. Je verrai ça avec votre fille puisque c'est elle qui s'occupe de ça." Rétorqua-t-elle, en insistant bien sur le « elle ».

- "C'est juste. Je crois que je vais arrêter de vous importuner dans ce cas."

J'entendis un long silence et je crus que j'allais enfin pouvoir me remettre à respirer mais malheureusement, mes prières étaient veines.

- "Attendez!" S'écria Esmée. Je l'entendis courir et je ne compris pas ce soudain changement d'attitude.

- "Oui?"

- "Je vais vous noter mon numéro au cas où vous auriez des questions. Et pour que je puisse fixer des rendez vous avec votre fille. Alice je crois?"

- "C'est bien son prénom." J'arrivais à imaginer le sourire hollywoodien qui devait s'afficher sur son visage.

- "Tenez." Dit-elle, après un moment. Sans doute après avoir écrit son numéro.

- "Merci." Dit-il. Il y eut à nouveau un silence. "Dites… Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais… Comment va-t-elle?"

Je me figeai.

- "Sortez d'ici tout de suite." Exigea-t-elle calmement, mais tout d'un coup remontée tandis que j'étais sur le point de m'asphyxier.

- "Je suis désolée mais vous savez, après mon départ je me suis vraiment inquiété pour elle."

- "Et vous avez eu raison de vous inquiéter car elle était au bord du gouffre." Répliqua-t-elle. "Je n'avais jamais vu ma nièce dans un état pareil."

- "Je n'avais pas le choix et elle le savait très bien." S'exclama-t-il.

- "Vous l'aviez. Vous avez seulement choisi celui qu'elle ne voulait pas que vous choisissiez."

- "Et vous? Vous pensez sincèrement que j'ai fait le mauvais choix?" Demanda-t-il.

- "Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire." Répondit-elle.

- "Vous avez raison pardonnez moi. Je voulais seulement savoir si elle allait bien."

- "Bien? Elle a mis des années pour s'en remettre. Elle a dû aller voir un psy et même encore maintenant, elle se force à sourire. Elle prétend aller bien mais je vois clairement qu'elle se cache derrière une ombre. Et aujourd'hui vous débarquez ici comme si de rien n'était?"

- "J'ignorais sincèrement qu'elle était à Forks."

- "Mais enfin son père vit ici! Vous le saviez non?" S'emporta-t-elle.

- "Oui mais je pensais qu'elle serait parti d'ici depuis. Je crois que je devrais avoir une conversation avec elle. Est-ce qu'elle est ici?"

- "Non elle n'est pas ici." Répondit-elle glaciale.

- "Vraiment? J'aurais cru pourtant…"

Bizarre… Je n'avais pas fait de bruit il me semble.

- "De toute façon elle refusera catégoriquement de vous voir. Si vous aviez vu la réaction qu'elle a eu lorsqu'elle a apprit votre venue ici…"

- "Je me doute qu'elle n'a pas dû réagir avec un grand sourire."

- "Non mais vous vous attendiez à quoi? A ce qu'elle vous accueille à bras ouverts? On n'est pas dans Alice au pays des Merveilles."

- "Ça je le sais mieux que n'importe qui, croyez moi."

- "Alors rentrez chez vous, cela vaut mieux. Je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille vous revoir."

- "Je comprends". Dit-il avec une pointe de tristesse. "Passez une bonne soirée."

- "Oh et Docteur Cullen?" L'appela-t-elle. "Dorénavant il vaut mieux que vous ne veniez plus au magasin. Je ne voudrais pas que Bella vous croise malencontreusement." Le prévint-elle.

- "Comme vous voudrez." J'entendais une sorte de dépit dans la voix.

C'est à ce moment là que je fis une erreur monumentale, sous le coup de l'impulsion.

Je sortis de ma cachette sans savoir pourquoi. J'aperçus Esmée devant la porte du magasin et en face d'elle, de dos, celui que j'avais essayé en vain d'oublier. Mon cœur martela des coups blessants à l'intérieur de mon corps lorsque je vis ses cheveux blonds qui n'avaient pas changés et sa démarche gracieuse à vous couper le souffle. Je le regardai s'éloigner. Je restais pétrifiée. Lorsqu'Esmée se retourna et qu'elle me vit, je vis le regard paniqué qu'elle me lançait. Cependant je n'en tins pas compte, trop bouleversée et statufiée que j'étais.

Je l'avais revu. J'avais fait la chose que je m'étais jurée de ne plus faire, croiser son chemin à nouveau. J'aurais pu rester là où j'étais et ne pas le revoir, mais je m'étais avancée. Pourquoi mes jambes se sont-elles déplacées sans que je ne les y autorise? Pourquoi avais-je voulu l'apercevoir inconsciemment? Je ne pouvais plus l'éviter désormais. Je ne pouvais plus prétendre qu'il n'existait pas, prétendre que mon passé n'existait pas.

Je posai le ruban adhésif sur la table et m'avançai vers la sortie en transe.

- "Je crois que je vais y aller." Dis-je, sans réellement me rendre compte de ce que je disais.

- "Bella…"

Je l'entendis m'appeler mais je ne lui répondis pas. Je sortis du magasin, toujours dans un état automate. Je marchais au ralentis vers ma camionnette, fixais la route sans vraiment la voir. J'avais les yeux grand ouverts mais je ne voyais rien. Je ne sentais rien, je n'entendais plus rien. Je ne pensais plus.

La seule chose qui avait intégré mon esprit est que j'étais prise au piège. Prise au piège par mes propres démons ressurgissant du passé. Et le seul nom que je voyais sur ma route était celui des Cullen…

* * *

**Bon, c'était un chapitre vraiment long. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ainsi que vos commentaires et questions. J'aimerai bien atteindre les 100 reviews avec celui là alors si vous pouviez faire un petit effort... En échange je promets de fournir des longs chapitres en temps et en heure^^ d'autant plus que le prochain chapitre contiendra une assez grosse révélation sur le passé de Bella donc un peu de patience^^ En attendant moi je vous dis à mercredi prochain =)**


	6. Chapter 6: Comment une rencontre

**Hello! Aujourd'hui nous sommes mercredi, le jour de la sortie des films au cinéma, ainsi que la publication du chapitre 6 de notre fiction. J'ai encore du mal à croire au nombre de reviews qu'on a reçu pour le chapitre précédent. On a dépassé les 100 reviews! Vous avez été géniales merci infiniment =). J'ai également une excellente nouvelle, nous avons dépassé les 2000 visiteurs rien qu'au mois d'aout!! C'est tout simplement fantastique! Merci à tous=)  
**

**Tout d'abord, j'aimerai remercier deux personnes qui nous ont écrites de très belles reviews: Meo7 et Joeymalia42.**

**Je fais également un clin d'oeil à xalexeex25 pour avoir posté cinq reviews d'un coup. J'ai jamais vu ça lol.  
**

**J'aimerai aussi remercier de tout coeur les personnes qui nous lisent depuis le début et qui nous laissent des reviews à chaque chapitre. annecullen69, Look at the Blue sky, samy940, elisect32, mimily, misiri-addict, phika17 et Claire évidemment =)**

**Et enfin, j'aimerai remercier la personne qui a laissé la 100ème review. A ma grande surprise il s'agit de....... Camilllle! Lol tu l'as fait exprès^^ Je rigole merci beaucoup pour ta review toujours aussi longue et bien écrite.**

**Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre qui contiendra essentiellement du E/B (et oui il en faut^^) et je lève également le mystère (un tout petit peu) sur le passé de Bella. Bon chapitre =)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Comment une rencontre peut-elle tout changer  
**

_« - "Bella?" L'homme rentra dans la chambre et je me tournai vers lui, souriante._

_- "Bonjour Carlisle. Ça tombe bien que vous soyez là, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer!" Je le vis baisser les yeux avec remords._

_"Y a-t-il un problème?" M'enquis-je. Il releva ses yeux vers moi et je compris. J'ignore encore comment, mais je compris._

_"Carlisle…"_

_- "Je suis désolé Bella." Plaida-t-il. "Je n'ai pas le choix"._

_- "Carlisle non. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Vous n'avez pas le droit." Me braquais-je._

_- "Bella, je viens de te le dire, je n'ai pas le choix. Il le faut."_

_- "Non s'il vous plait…" Suppliais-je._

_- "Je t'assure que ça me fend le cœur de devoir faire ça et que si je le pouvais, je ferais autrement mais je ne peux pas Bella. Il faut que tu comprennes…"_

_- "Non!" Criais-je. "Vous aviez promis! J'avais confiance en vous. Je pensais que vous seriez de mon coté, vous n'avez pas le droit de me trahir comme ça."_

_- "Pardonne-moi."_

_- "Ne faites pas ça! Je vous en supplie, ne faites pas ça!" Implorais-je._

_- "Je suis désolé Bella. Vraiment désolé." »_

_

* * *

_

Dring dring…

Le portable me réveilla en sursaut. J'ouvris lentement les yeux, encore enfermée dans mon sommeil torturant puis décrochai, complètement amorphe.

- "Allo?"

- "Bella! Oh mon Dieu tu m'as fais si peur! Mais enfin où t'es passé? Il est plus de minuit! Je croyais que tu avais décidé de bavarder un peu avec Esmée mais je l'ai appelé et elle m'a dit que tu n'étais pas restée longtemps."

- "Calme-toi Rose, j'ai simplement…" Je réfléchis à ce que j'avais vraiment fait et où je me trouvais avant de lui donner une réponse qui m'éberlua. "Dormi dans ma voiture."

Je me sentais terriblement penaude.

- "Dans ta voiture? Mais enfin bon sang qu'est-ce qui te prend? T'es pas bien ou quoi!"

Je ne lui répondis pas, repensant à tout ce qui était arrivé avant que je n'aille piquer une sieste dans ma Chevrolet. Cela me donna le tournis.

- "Écoute Rosalie… Je vais arriver d'accord? Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi."

- "Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu as une voix étrange."

- "Je te laisse, j'ai plus de batterie. A tout à l'heure."

- "Bella att…" Trop tard, j'avais raccroché. Je reposais mon portable sur le siège d'à coté et mis ma tête en arrière contre l'appui tête.

Comment une rencontre peut elle tout changer?

Je venais de rêver du moment qui avait détruit ma vie à jamais. J'avais rêvé de cette scène tellement de fois… Et pourtant, la revivre dans mes songes est à chaque fois une épreuve destructrice. J'avais toujours l'impression que je ne m'en relèverai pas. Plus je rêvais de cette scène, plus je m'enfonçais dans la déprime. Il fallait que ça cesse. Je devais arrêter de m'autodétruire avec mon passé. Je devais aller de l'avant. Oublier tout ce qui me fait souffrir depuis toutes ces années. Mais comment faire?

Cela fait cinq ans que j'essaye de toutes mes forces de m'accrocher à ce qu'il me reste, de m'en sortir émotionnellement. Mais la vérité, c'est que j'ignore ce qu'il me reste. Je n'ai rien sur quoi me raccrocher, rien qui puisse me motiver à me lever le matin, rien qui puisse me donner envie de sourire, de rire, d'être heureuse tout simplement. Moi qui croyais m'en être remise, que j'avais survécu, fini par oublier… Moi qui croyais que j'en avais fini avec la douleur, toute cette souffrance qui m'a accompagné pendant toutes ces années…

Il a suffit qu'il réapparaisse, que je le revoie une seconde, pour tout effacer. Tous ces efforts et cette motivation de vivre. Il a fallut que je le revoie, pour que tout disparaisse, s'envole. Je me rendais compte que finalement, je n'avais jamais oublié, je ne m'étais jamais remise de cet enfer. J'avais simplement gardé toutes ces peines au fond de moi, à l'intérieur de mon être alors qu'elles ne demandaient qu'à sortir, qu'à ressurgir. Je n'avais jamais réussi à combattre mes démons personnels, jamais. L'arrivée de Carlisle Cullen le prouve.

Comment une rencontre peut elle tout changer…

J'arrivai à l'appartement pour trouver une Rosalie en pleurs. Elle me sauta au cou, m'apprit qu'elle avait rappelé Esmée pour la rassurer et qu'elle lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa boutique. Elle essayait de me réconforter, de me dire des choses gentilles mais je ne l'écoutais pas et je ne pouvais pas me rappeler un traître mot de ce qu'elle me disait. Je partis m'enfermer dans ma chambre et tentai vainement de retenir les larmes qui me submergeaient. Je m'avançai vers ma penderie, l'ouvris, et attrapai un vieux sac rouge puis le sortis. Je le mis sur mon lit et en sortis un grand punching-ball rouge que je n'avais pas utilisé depuis des lustres. Je l'accrochai au plafond, à l'endroit où j'avais l'habitude de le suspendre, puis sortis des gants rouges également, de boxes pour les mettre. Je fis pour finir, ce qui m'avait permis de m'évader de cette vie minable et de cette dépression. Je tapai des coups.

Je frappais, me défoulais, et tentais tant bien que mal de faire sortir ma haine envers cet homme, cette mère et cette vie cauchemardesque. Je ne m'arrêtais pas de cogner de toute la nuit. Je voyais défiler les heures sur mon radio-réveil mais je m'en fichais royalement. Tout ce qui comptait à ce moment là, était de faire en sorte de ne pas penser car si je commençais à penser, je savais très bien ce à quoi je penserai et ça, il en était hors de question. Lorsque le soleil montra le bout de son nez, J'entendis des coups à la porte de ma chambre. Rosalie m'appela à plusieurs reprises mais je l'ignorais littéralement.

- "Bella, je peux entrer?" Demanda-t-elle après avoir ouvert la porte.

- "T'es déjà à l'intérieur." Répondis-je acide. Elle alla s'asseoir sur mon lit tandis que je continuais mes uppercuts.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Demanda-t-elle après un moment.

- "Ça ne se voit pas? T'as besoin de lunettes?" Rétorquais-je.

- "Je vois… Et tu n'es pas fatiguée? Je veux dire que tu as passé toute la nuit à faire ça alors…"

- "Je pète la forme." Répondis-je inamicale.

- "Tu comptes continuer encore longtemps?" Demanda-t-elle.

- "Je ne sais pas. Aussi longtemps qu'il faudra."

- "Que veux tu dire?" Je me tournai vers elle pour lui répondre, toujours avec froideur.

- "Je veux dire que je continuerai de taper jusqu'à ce que l'idée de me jeter sous un pont sorte de mon esprit." Après cette réponse, je retournai à mon occupation.

- "Te jeter sous un pont? Mais enfin Bella ça ne va pas? Depuis quand tu as des envies suicidaires maintenant?" S'emporta-t-elle.

- "Tu veux vraiment le savoir? Depuis toujours Rosalie!" Criais-je en frappant un coup plus fort que d'habitude. "J'ai essayé de me persuader que j'avais remonté la pente et que j'allais bien mais tout ça, ce n'était que des foutaises. Des foutaises Rose!"

- "Mais enfin Bella qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu allais très bien. Il suffit que ce type débarque pour que tu veuilles te tuer? Mais c'est n'importe quoi!"

- "Au contraire Rose, si je ne l'avais pas revu, je n'aurais jamais su que je n'étais toujours pas remise, que j'étais toujours dépressive. Je me voile la face et cela ne peut plus continuer ainsi." Je frappais de plus en plus rapidement à présent.

- "Alors quoi? Tu vas aller sauter d'une falaise et mettre fin à tes jours? C'est ça que tu veux?" Je sentis les sanglots de sa voix. Cela me rendit plus mal que je ne l'étais. Mais je n'arrivais pas à être gentille.

- "Je viens de te le dire. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici et ne cesserai pas de boxer tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé une bonne raison de rester dans ce monde pourri."

- "Et ton boulot?"

- "Je m'en fiche!" Hurlais-je.

- "Bella je t'en prie, arrête-ça tout de suite, tu commences à me faire peur."

Je m'arrêtai de cogner et me tournai vers elle durement, pour la voir sanglotante. Pourtant je restai toujours aussi glaciale et agressive. Je voulais vraiment la serrer dans mes bras, m'excuser de mon comportement odieux envers elle, surtout après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Mais tout ce que je pouvais faire était d'envenimer les choses encore plus.

- "Alors donne-moi en une." Ordonnais-je entre mes dents. "Donne-moi une bonne raison pour que je continue ma vie." Elle ne bougea pas et n'ouvrit pas la bouche. "VAS-Y ROSALIE! PARLE!"

- "Moi?" C'était une question, pas une réponse. "J'ai besoin de toi, tu ne peux pas me laisser! Et Charlie, Esmée… Pense à nous. A ce qu'on ressentirait si tu te comportais en égoïste. Ton père ne pourra pas s'en remettre. Il a déjà failli te perdre et je vois bien qu'il ne l'a toujours pas encaissé. Et moi non plus je ne pourrai pas m'en remettre."

- "C'est plutôt toi qui es égoïste." Répliquais-je. "Tu parles des autres, de ce que vous, vous ressentirez mais moi? Tu as pensé à ce que moi je ressens? Si je suis heureuse? Je ne veux pas que tu parles des autres. Je veux que tu parles de moi. Que tu me donnes une raison de désirer vivre, tu comprends? Quelque chose qui me rende joyeuse et optimiste, souriante et enjouée… J'ai cherché toute la nuit quelque chose de ma vie qui me faisait me sentir comme ça. Mais je n'en ai trouvé aucune. Je ne vois aucune raison qui me donne l'envie de me lever tous les matins, ni de vouloir que le soleil ne se couche jamais. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tous les jours j'ai hâte d'aller dormir et je déteste me lever le matin. Alors donne-moi en une parce que moi je sèche complètement."

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et s'exprima.

- "Je ne sais pas Bella. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses savoir ce qui te rend heureuse. Mais je ne pense pas que le suicide soit la bonne solution."

- "Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais me tuer." Contrais-je. "Tu crois sincèrement que je passerais tout ce temps à tenter de trouver une bonne raison pour vivre si je comptais me suicider?"

- "Alors continue de chercher. N'abandonne pas car je sais qu'il y en a une. Si ça se trouve, tu ne l'as même pas encore trouvé."

- "Que veux tu dire par là?" Demandais-je.

- "Qu'on ne sait jamais de quoi la vie est faite. Tu n'as peut être rien pour le moment mais le bonheur peut très bien frapper à ta porte." Dit-elle avec espoir.

- "Non mais je rêve." Dis-je. "On n'est pas dans Coups de foudre à Notting Hill, ni dans un autre film sentimental où l'amour compte plus que tout et triomphe toujours."

- "Hé, c'est toi qui as parlé d'amour." Rit-elle. "Mais pense-y. Tu connais l'expression « La vie vaut d'être vécue »?"

- "Où veux tu en venir?" Demandais-je incertaine.

- "Tu verras…" Dit-elle avant de sortir de la pièce. Je m'assis sur mon lit afin de comprendre ce que Rosalie m'avait dit avant d'abandonner et de me remettre à mon défouloir.

* * *

- "Allo Mike?"

- "Bella! Ça fait tellement plaisir que tu m'appelles! Comment vas-tu?"

Fichu Mike. Toujours à rêver…

- "Je vais très bien". Mentis-je. "En fait, je t'appelais pour te dire que je ne pourrai pas venir au travail aujourd'hui."

- "Oh bien sûr. Et pourquoi? Tu as quelque chose de prévu?" Évidemment il pose la question qui ne fallait pas.

- "Euh… A vrai dire je… J'ai effectivement quelque chose prévu ce samedi." Balbutiais-je. Connaissant Mike, je savais qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas là. Mais on peut espérer…

- "Et tu as prévu quoi?" M'interrogea-t-il. Il me fallait une idée et vite.

- "Un truc." Dis-je. _Pathétique._

- "Un truc?" Mais zut il ne peut pas me lâcher les pieds?

- "Euh… Un rendez vous. Oui c'est ça! Un rendez vous." Répondis-je, satisfaite d'avoir trouvé quelque chose de crédible.

- "Tu sors? Et avec qui?" Demanda-t-il. _Merde. _Je dis quoi là?

- "Effectivement je sors. Bon Mike il faut que je te laisse, mon portable se décharge. Merci de me remplacer."

- "Attends, tu ne m'as pas répondu. Avec qui?" Insista-t-il.

- "Et bien…" Je réfléchis deux secondes au nom que j'allais lui donner, mais il apparut devant moi comme une évidence. "Je sors avec Edward Cullen." Annonçais-je en me mordant la lèvre sévèrement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend? Je pète un plomb là.

- "Ah… C'est drôle, je croyais que ta vie était trop compliquée pour que tu sortes avec quelqu'un?"

- "Bah, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis pas vrai?" Hésitais-je.

- "C'est toi qui vois." Dit-il sèchement.

- "Alors on se voit lundi?" Demandais-je.

- "Ouais c'est ça. Salut Bella."

- "Salut Mike." Dis-je avant qu'il ne raccroche. Je me sentais un peu mal pour lui. Je lui avais fait du mal en lui mentant pour me préserver. C'était minable.

J'entendis mon portable qui sonnait et jurai contre ce satané objet qui ne me laissait jamais tranquille.

- "Allo?" Décrochais-je exaspérée. J'avais une envie irrésistible de le balancer contre mon punching-ball.

- "Allo Bella? C'est Angela à l'appareil."

- "Angie? Comment vas-tu?" J'étais étonnée qu'elle m'appelle. Cela faisait si longtemps.

- "Je sais que mon appel doit t'intriguer. On ne s'est pas parlée depuis des lustres."

- "Au contraire, ça me fait plaisir que tu m'appelles." La rassurais-je en sentant son hésitation et son incertitude. Angela a toujours été timide.

- "C'est juste que Ben et moi sommes à Seattle ce weekend et j'avais pensé que peut être on aurait pu se voir à Port Angeles demain. Mais si tu as autre chose à faire je comprendrai…"

- "Tu plaisantes? Cela me ferait énormément plaisir de te revoir." Dis-je éberluée. "On a qu'à déjeuner là bas et passer l'après-midi à traîner et se balader. Qu'en dis-tu?"

- "Ça me semble parfait." Dit-elle. "Je passerai te chercher à Forks, chez toi demain midi."

- "Super. A demain dans ce cas."

- "Salut." Je raccrochai et éteignis mon portable pour ne plus qu'il sonne. Puis je mis mon cerveau en pause et me concentrai sur mes coups de poings et de pieds.

* * *

Plus tard en fin de journée, j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre pour m'engouffrer dans la cuisine. Rose était sur son ordinateur portable et faisait à manger.

- "J'ai décidé que tu avais raison." Dis-je en passant la porte. Elle releva la tête et m'interrogea du regard. "J'ai passé ma nuit et ma journée à chercher des réponses et je n'en ai trouvé aucune. J'en suis donc arrivée à la conclusion que je ne trouverai pas ce que je cherche de cette façon. Alors j'ai pris la décision que je vais prendre la vie comme elle vient et découvrir par moi-même ce qu'elle peut m'apporter." Elle sourit avec fierté, et alla me serrer dans ses bras.

- "Je le savais". Me murmura-t-elle. "Il faut que tu sourisses à la vie."

- "Je sais. Je vais essayer, je te le promets. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?" Demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

- "Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches." Me dit-elle.

- "Laisses tomber j'ai compris. Tu fais encore des recherches sur eux n'est-ce pas?"

- "Je n'abandonnerai pas Bella. Je n'ai rien inventé et je compte le prouver." Se défendit-elle.

- "Très bien, alors vas-y continue. Prouve que les Cullen sont des extraterrestres, je ne demande qu'à voir." M'emportais-je.

- "Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient des extraterrestres."

- "Alors quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont?" M'impatientais-je.

- "Je ne sais pas. C'est pour ça que je cherche des infos sur le net. Pour l'instant j'opte pour une bande de super héros mais ça me semble un peu lourd tout de même."

- "Ma pauvre Rosalie…" Murmurais-je.

- "Un jour, tu verras que j'avais raison Bella."

- "Si tu le dis." Marmonnais-je. "Alors, qu'as-tu fait de ta journée à part te renseigner sur cette famille?" Demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

- "Rien du tout. Je suis restée ici à t'entendre te déchaîner et à regarder la télévision en compagnie de Victor Newman." Je la regardai avec les yeux ronds.

- "Les Feux de l'Amour? Tu as regardé Les Feux de l'Amour?" Demandais-je abasourdie. J'hallucinais.

- "Au moins moi, je n'ai pas passé des heures à m'en prendre à un pauvre punching-ball innocent." Nargua-t-elle.

- "Je n'ai pas fait que ça je te signale." Elle arqua un sourcil. "J'ai aussi parlé au téléphone."

- "Ah oui? On peut savoir avec qui?" Demanda-t-elle. J'optai pour la facilité.

- "Angela m'a appelé." Elle ouvrit ses yeux en grand.

- "Et bien pour une surprise… Comment ça se fait?"

- "Elle passe le weekend à Seattle et on s'est donnée rendez-vous demain pour passer la journée à Port Angeles."

- "Je suis contente que tu te mettes enfin à te bouger et sortir." Dit-elle en souriant.

- "Oui, je crois que ça me fera du bien." Répondis-je.

- "Bon et sinon, personne d'autre?" Demanda-t-elle. Je ne répondis pas et elle attendit que je lâche le morceau.

- "J'ai appelé Mike pour lui signaler mon absence d'aujourd'hui." Elle allait changer de sujet lorsqu'elle vit mon air embarrassé.

- "Accouche Bella. Que s'est il passé?"

- "Je crois que j'ai fait une énorme boulette." Dis-je avec une panique soudaine.

- "Comment ça?" Demanda-t-elle.

- "Et bien, quand je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas venir ce samedi là, il m'a demandé la raison de mon absence. Et je ne savais pas quoi lui dire alors…" Je m'arrêtai, trop honteuse de ce qui allait suivre.

- "Et alors?" Me pressa-t-elle.

- "Alors je lui ai dit que je devais sortir avec Edward." Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Puis elle se mit à rire.

- "Mais enfin tu es complètement folle! Tu as oublié que c'est à Mike que tu t'adressais? Il va le répéter à tout son entourage et tu sais comment ça se passe ici… Oh mon Dieu s'il l'apprend…" Elle rigola encore plus.

- "Je sais mais je devais trouver quelque chose et il n'y a que ça qui m'est venu en tête. Oh la poisse!" Me plaignis-je.

- "Tu l'as dit. Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas dit que tu sortais avec moi ou ton père? C'était plus simple." Je la regardai penaude.

- "Je n'y avais pas pensé." Dis-je à regrets. "Tu crois qu'il va m'en vouloir?" Elle comprit tout de suite de qui je parlais.

- "Il va surtout te prendre pour une folle. Tu ferais mieux d'aller le trouver pour lui annoncer que tu t'es servie de lui avant qu'il n'apprenne par je ne sais qui qu'il avait rendez-vous avec toi. Imagine un peu le quiproquo…"

- "Ferme-là." Ordonnais-je, ce qui déclencha son hilarité. "De toute façon il n'en saura rien et si jamais il venait à l'apprendre, et bien il viendra sûrement me voir et je lui expliquerai."

- "Et s'il s'était pointé à la boutique aujourd'hui?" Argua-t-elle.

- "Impossible. Mike l'aurait remarqué et m'aurait appelé."

- "Mais quand même, tu te rends compte que tu as pris un risque énorme?" Elle avait raison, j'avais sérieusement agis de façon irréfléchie. "En tout cas, ça a dû bien lui foutre les boules à ce blondinet. J'aurais bien aimé voir sa tête."

- "Tu n'as vraiment pas de cœur." Dis-je.

- "Hé, on parle de Mike là. Si on ne peut même plus rire de lui alors de quoi rions nous?"

- "D'accord tu as raison, mais je me sens quand même coupable pour lui." Répliquais-je.

- "Ouais c'est ça. Allez viens mythomane on va manger."

Nous clôturâmes la discussion de cette manière et la soirée passa rapidement. Après avoir regardé un vieux film où le paquet de mouchoirs est d'usage, j'allai me coucher et m'endormis rapidement, exténuée par la nuit blanche que j'avais passée. La nuit fut sans rêve et reposante. C'était ce dont j'avais besoin pour ma sortie avec mon ancienne amie Angela.

* * *

Le matin était tout à fait banal. Je me lève, me prépare, mange, fais ma toilette et patiente le temps qu'Angie vienne me chercher. Rose avait décidé de passer voir Charlie. J'ignore pourquoi mais ne m'en accommoda pas. J'entendis la sonnette et courus ouvrir à une Angela profondément changée. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts, et elle se maquillait légèrement. Ses lunettes rectangulaires et discrètes en revanche sont restées les mêmes.

- "Salut Angie." Saluai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

- "Bella. Cela fait tellement de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vue. Combien?"

- "Je dirais trois bonnes années." Dis-je en souriant.

- "Tu n'as pas vraiment changée." Dit-elle après avoir fait une introspection de moi.

- "Toi non plus. Enfin, un petit peu quand même. Ben est avec toi?" Demandais-je.

- "Il nous attend dans la voiture."

- "Allons y alors." Dis-je en prenant mon sac et mes clés. Je la vis qui n'avait pas bougé, et me regardait avec un sourire vrai.

- "Qu'y a-t-il?" Demandais-je. Elle sourit encore plus.

- "On a tellement de temps à rattraper." Murmura-t-elle. J'acquiesçai. Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec elle.

Le trajet en voiture se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Ben s'amusa à nous raconter des anecdotes de la fac et il faut avouer qu'il avait toujours su faire amuser la galerie. Je me rappelle encore lorsqu'il passait des heures à relater un film d'action ou d'épouvante… Apparemment ça n'a toujours pas changé puisqu'il passa la moitié du trajet à nous raconter chaque détail du dernier film en date qu'il a vu et dont j'ai déjà oublié le titre. Angela en profita d'ailleurs pour me prêter un film qu'elle m'avait promis de me filer un jour. Lorsque je vis le DVD et reconnus la couverture de la première version du Compte Dracula, je lui sautai au cou.

Nous arrivâmes à Port Angeles assez rapidement et déjeunâmes dans un petit restaurant de pêcheurs pas trop cher. Ben a insisté pour payer malgré mes réticences et Angela se rangea de son coté. Nous parlâmes de nos vies respectives et de nos projets d'avenir. Ou disons leurs projets d'avenir car les miens se résumaient à ce que j'allais acheter demain pour les courses. Tout se passa très bien et je m'étonnai moi-même d'être comme un poisson dans l'eau en leur compagnie. Ils étaient apparemment très heureux ensemble avec leur nouvelle vie à Chicago. Les voir autant amoureux l'un de l'autre me remplissait de joie à l'intérieur, mais aussi de regrets. Je regrettais amèrement de ne pas vivre une histoire comme la leur. Avoir quelqu'un sur qui se reposer, sur qui compter, qui est là pour t'épauler dans les moments difficiles. Quelqu'un qui te donne l'impression d'être le centre de l'univers, d'être importante. J'aimerais tellement vivre ça. Malheureusement ça ne m'est jamais arrivée et je ne sais pas si cela m'arrivera un jour. L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit…

Après le déjeuner, Ben nous dit au revoir et partit rejoindre son cousin avec qui il avait donné rendez vous. Angela et moi passâmes l'après-midi toutes les deux à déambuler dans la rue. Nous ne nous arrêtions que très rarement dans les boutiques de vêtements car ni elle ni moi n'aimions le shopping. Une minute à la librairie nous suffit pour décider de ne plus y remettre les pieds. Elle était petite et ne comportait que très peu de livres. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien. Je lui relatais les frasques de Rosalie et elle rit.

Surtout quand je lui racontai le fameux samedi où elle s'en était prise à un type baraqué chez le concessionnaire parce qu'il lui plaisait et où elle avait déclenché une dispute mémorable…

- "C'est dommage que je ne l'aie jamais rencontré. Elle a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien." Dit-elle.

- "Elle l'est. Mais tu as sûrement dû la connaître. Elle est allée au lycée de Forks. Avant que je n'arrive."

- "Oui mais je ne la connaissais que comme étant la fille la plus attirante du lycée qui s'est évaporée pour des raisons inconnues." Expliqua-t-elle.

- "Je vois. Il y a dû avoir des rumeurs j'imagine."

- "Plutôt oui. Certains affirmaient qu'elle était enceinte, d'autres disaient qu'elle était partie dans un hôpital psychiatrique. J'ai toujours trouvé ça dégoûtant."

- "Tu m'étonnes. Mais je suis heureuse qu'elle soit partie avant qu'elle n'aie à supporter les regards et les rumeurs des autres. Moi, je n'ai pas été épargnée et je peux te dire que c'est quelque chose qui m'a vraiment marqué." Répondis-je

- "Je sais oui. Tiens, tu sais qui j'ai revu la semaine dernière?" Je souris devant sa façon de changer de sujet pour ne pas parler de quelque chose de difficile.

Elle me raconta sa rencontre avec Jessica Stanley, une ancienne commère du lycée. Jessica avait été la première fille à venir me parler, mais je m'étais vite rendue compte qu'elle ne restait avec moi que pour ma popularité due à la nouveauté. Je me rappelle qu'elle avait aussi été la première à colporter des rumeurs plus ou moins fausses à mon sujet. Elle était sortie avec Mike après que celui-ci ait abandonné de me courtiser. J'ignore toujours comment ils ont rompu, mais je sais qu'ils se sont remis ensembles plusieurs fois avant de rompre définitivement. D'après Angela, elle travaille à présent dans le domaine du secrétariat pour une entreprise de mode.

Tant mieux pour elle, car être payée pour parler au téléphone, c'est quelque chose qu'elle doit adorer. Dans le milieu de la mode qui plus est.

Lorsque la fin de la journée arriva et que le soleil commençait à se coucher, Angie et moi décidâmes de nous quitter. Elle proposa de me ramener en voiture mais ils avaient l'air pressés de rentrer alors je lui assurai que je prendrai un taxi pour rentrer. Elle était réticente, ainsi que Ben mais j'insistai pour rentrer seule. Je n'ai jamais aimé être un poids pour quiconque. Elle voulut également attendre le taxi avec moi mais encore une fois, je déclinai. Nous nous dîmes au revoir et nous promîmes de nous revoir en sachant pertinemment que cela serait compromis. Entre sa vie à Chicago et la mienne ici…

Je me dirigeais actuellement vers le poste des taxis, seule dans la pénombre. Les rues étaient désertes et silencieuses. J'ignore combien de temps j'errais vers ma destination lorsque j'entendis au loin un sifflement.

- "Salut ma belle." Entendis-je derrière moi. Je me retournai pour voir une silhouette masculine avec une bouteille de bière à la main. J'entrepris de l'ignorer lorsque je vis un autre type surgir du trottoir d'en face. Je m'apprêtai à courir mais quand je me tournai, un troisième homme me barrait le chemin.

- "Et ou comptes-tu aller comme ça?" Demanda le troisième. Je soupirai d'agacement. Ils étaient en train de me faire perdre mon temps.

- "Laisse-moi passer." Ordonnais-je.

- "Oh, mais c'est qu'elle mordrait la petite." Rigola le premier. Ils me faisaient vomir de dégoût. Tant pis, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de me laisser tranquille, j'allais devoir leur donner une petite correction.

- "Si vous me osez me toucher, vous le regretterez." Les prévins-je. Sans succès évidemment.

- "Tu crois ça?" Demanda celui qui n'avait pas encore parlé. "Moi je crois qu'au contraire on va bien s'amuser." Rit-il en s'approchant de moi. Lorsqu'il me prit le bras, je lui écrasa le pied et il me lâcha en reculant. Puis je me tourna vers lui et lui mis une droite en plein milieu du visage.

- "La salope, elle m'a cassé le nez!" Cria-t-il. Les deux autres qui n'avaient pas bougé, se reprirent et avancèrent vers moi. Celui de derrière me prit les deux bras pour m'immobiliser, tandis que celui face à moi, s'approchait en murmurant:

- "Tu as vraiment cru que tu pouvais t'échapper comme ça? Tu es à nous chérie."

J'en profitai pour lui mettre un coup de pied bien placé qui le fit hurler, tout en faisant un coup de coude à celui qui me maintenait pour qu'il se recule. Chose qu'il fit. Je lui assénai un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui le fit tomber par terre, puis me tourna vers le dernier debout, l'autre avec le nez cassé ayant prit la fuite. Je remarquai un revolver dans sa poche arrière. Je frémis avant de courir et de lui sortir de la poche de son pantalon, puis le brandis devant lui.

- "Ne bougez-pas ou je tire!" Menaçais-je. Les deux hommes me regardaient choqués par ce que je venais de faire. Celui à qui appartenait le pistolet se ressaisit et parla.

- "Doucement avec ce truc Bébé. Tu ne voudrais pas te faire mal."

- "Je ne suis pas ton Bébé!" Hurlais-je en tenant le pistolet plus fermement. La panique commençait à me gagner. J'étais en train de réaliser que j'étais coincée dans une rue avec deux violeurs et je savais que je ne réussirai jamais à appuyer sur la détente.

- "Écoute-moi. Je te conseille de poser ce…"

- "La ferme! Tu n'as aucun conseil à me donner d'accord?" Criais-je.

- "Pose cet engin immédiatement." Ordonna l'autre. Pour toute réponse, je chargea le revolver. Cela provoqua un effet de peur sur eux. Et sur moi par la même occasion. Il suffisait d'une pression et la balle partirait.

- "Écoute-moi chérie…" Dit le premier.

- "Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!" Le coupais-je.

- "Tu n'oseras jamais tirer." Dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

- "Tu crois ça? Et si je te disais que je l'avais déjà fait?" Mentis-je avec aplomb. Ils ne semblèrent pas dupes.

- "Alors tire." Ordonna-t-il calmement. "Tire."

- "Je t'ai dis de te taire!" Paniquais-je.

- "Tu ne le feras pas. Tu n'es qu'une salle petite idiote qui a trop peur de se salir les mains."

- "Arrête-ça!"

- "Dès que tu auras posé ce revolver, mon pote et moi on va s'amuser avec toi comme c'était prévu. Mais puisque tu ne t'es pas montrée très coopérative, Une punition s'impose.

- "La ferme!" Hurlais-je pour la énième fois.

- "Pose ce flingue." Dit l'autre type.

- "Non tire." Ordonna le premier.

- "Pose le!"

- "Tire!"

- "Arrêtez!" Criais-je.

- "Pose le!"

- "Tire!"

- "Bella!"

Le coup partit sans que ne m'en sois rendue compte. J'avais tiré sur la personne qui m'avait appelé, prise d'une crise de panique. Je ne savais même pas qui c'était. Ce n'est que lorsque je le vis s'approcher que je le reconnus. Edward. J'avais tiré sur Edward Cullen. Je commençai alors à crier. J'étais devenue un assassin. Je ne savais pas par où il était venu mais il était là. J'haletais.

- "Oh mon Dieu!" Hurlais-je, désorientée. "Edward je suis terriblement désolée." Dis-je entre les sanglots lorsqu'il fut proche de moi.

- "Tout va bien Bella. Pose cette arme veux-tu?" Répondit-il avec calme, mais anxiété tout de même.

- "Me calmer? Mais comment est-ce que je pourrais me calmer? Je t'ai tiré dessus! Il faut t'emmener à l'hôpital…"

- "Pose cette arme Bella." Répéta-t-il.

- "Edward…"

- "Je t'en prie." Dit-il en tendant sa main pour attraper l'arme. C'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte de trois choses.

La première, est qu'il était debout et se comportait normalement, alors qu'il devrait être à terre et se tordre de douleur.

La seconde est que les deux types s'étaient tirés sans laisser de trace.

Et enfin la troisième chose et sans aucun doute, la plus démentielle est que la balle qui était sensée se retrouver dans son estomac gisait par terre à ses pieds…

On dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut. Je crois qu'ici, ce soit le fait de ne pas être curieux qui aurait été un défaut incroyable. Je regardais la scène sous tous ses angles. Edward était devant moi et n'avait pas bougé, attendant que je réagisse. La vérité, c'est que j'étais trop abasourdie, choquée et incrédule pour réagir. Si j'en crois que je viens de voir, La balle ne l'avait pas traversé. Elle n'avait pas réussi à transpercer sa peau. Ce qui est humainement impossible puisque seul le métal est incassable, infranchissable. Je repensai à l'expression « Avoir la peau dure comme du métal ». On peut dire qu'elle correspond bien à la situation actuelle. Peut être que finalement, Rosalie avait dit la vérité.

- "Bella…"

- "Qu'est-ce que… Comment…" Je n'arrivais pas à formuler quoi que ce soit de cohérent.

- "Pose cette arme, on va en discuter."

- "Non!" Criais-je en pointant l'arme sur lui, bien qu'elle ne sera pas très utile après ce à quoi je viens d'assister. "Dis-moi la vérité." Ordonnais-je. "Comment cette balle s'est elle retrouvée au sol?"

- "Tu as dû mal viser." Tenta-t-il.

- "J'ai très bien visé. Je l'ai vu! J'ai vu cette balle foncer droit sur toi. Elle aurait dû t'atteindre et te transpercer. Mais elle n'a pas réussi."

- "Écoute-moi et pose ce pistolet." Répéta-t-il calmement.

- "Mais t'es quoi au juste? Un mutant?" Demandais-je, mal assurée.

- "Pas vraiment non."

- "Alors comment se fait-il que ta peau soit plus dure que le métal? Que même une balle ne peut pas la franchir?" Répliquais-je.

- "Bella, po…"

- "Ne me dis pas de poser cette arme!" Le coupais-je en resserrant ma prise sur la manche du pistolet.

- "Sérieusement, après ce que tu viens de voir, tu penses vraiment que ce revolver te sera utile?" Me rappela-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas mais me contentai de secouer la tête. Petit à petit, j'abaissai mon arme, complètement bouleversée. Il avait gardé sa main tendue vers moi et lorsque le pistolet fut assez bas, il posa sa paume dessus et s'en empara quand je le lâchai.

Puis il fit une chose étonnante. Il me prit dans ses bras et je me laissai aller en pleurant. J'ignore pourquoi mais étrangement, je me sentais bien. J'avais l'impression d'être là où je devais être, où je voulais être, où j'avais besoin d'être. Après un moment dont j'aurais aimé qu'il ne s'arrête pas, il me relâcha et je lui fis face.

- "Est-ce que ça va?" Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. Je hochai la tête pour réponse. Il comprit que j'avais besoin de temps pour formuler une phrase qui tienne debout.

- "Tu me dois une explication." Dis-je après quelques minutes de silence.

- "Je crois qu'on a tous les deux quelque chose à cacher." Clarifia-t-il. Je ne réfutai pas. A quoi bon? "Tu pourrais me dire ce que tu faisais là, toute seule avec ces trois salopards?" Me demanda-t-il.

- "Je pourrais te poser la même question". Répliquais-je avant de réaliser quelque chose. "Attends une minute… Comment tu savais qu'ils étaient trois? Quand t'es arrivé, ils n'étaient plus que deux." Il fronça les sourcils avant d'éluder.

- "Et si on allait en parler calmement ailleurs?"

- "Où ça?" Demandais-je.

- "Je t'invite au restaurant." Expliqua-t-il. Je le regardai avec étonnement. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. "Ou si tu préfères, je peux te ramener directement chez toi." Dit-il en voyant que je ne répondais pas. Je me pressa de secouer la tête.

- "Non, il n'y a aucun problème." Répondis-je. Il sourit devant mon empressement.

- "Viens je connais un italien pas loin."

Je trouvais drôle que ce soit lui, le nouvel arrivant qui me fasse connaître l'endroit à moi, qui habite à Forks depuis des années. Il m'emmena vers sa Volvo grise de la dernière fois et vint me tenir la portière comme il l'avait fait précédemment. Je souris avant de monter dans la voiture. Il y a cinq minutes, je me croyais encore prise au piège par des malfrats et là, je me trouvais en charmante compagnie et invitée au restaurant.

C'est fou comme la situation peut changer d'un instant à l'autre. Elle peut passer de catastrophique à paradisiaque. Car oui, un dîner avec Edward était tout ce qu'il y avait d'attirant. Nous roulions dans un silence confortable, sachant très bien tout deux que l'interrogatoire redouté n'allait pas tarder à faire son apparition. Il se gara devant un resto appelé « La Bella Italia » Et me tint galamment la porte lorsque nous entrions. Une hôtesse se présenta devant nous et écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit celui qui m'accompagnait. Elle se mit alors à faire un sourire charmeur et à papillonner des cils. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour attirer l'attention…

Edward commanda une table pour deux et la demoiselle nous y conduisit avec une légère déception. Le jeune homme recula ma chaise pour que je puisse m'y installer et l'hôtesse disparut après nous avoir donné la carte du menu.

- "Tu as fais exprès de choisir un restaurant qui porte mon prénom?" Demandais-je.

- "Pure coïncidence." Répliqua-t-il en me fixant de ses yeux dorés.

- "Est-ce que tu vas répondre à mes questions?" M'enquis-je.

- "Seulement si tu réponds aux miennes." Je me renfrognai. Si je devais passer par là pour avoir mes réponses, alors soit.

- "Voila ce que je propose. A chaque question que je pose, tu en poses une à ton tour. La réponse est obligatoire et doit être honnête."

- "Cela me semble juste." Répondit-il

- "Je commence." Annonçais-je. "Comment m'as-tu trouvé?"

- "Je ne te cherchais pas. J'étais à Port Angeles pour raisons personnelles et en roulant, je t'ai vu sur le trottoir."

- "Et pourquoi…"

- "C'est mon tour." Me coupa-t-il. Je grognais mais consentis. "Tu voulais savoir tout à l'heure comment j'avais su qu'ils étaient trois. La vérité c'est que j'étais là depuis le début. J'allais intervenir quand je t'ai vu frapper ce gars. D'où te viens cette technique d'autodéfense?"

C'était une question facile.

- "J'ai pris des cours de boxe il y a quelques années. J'avais besoin de me défouler et ayant toujours été maladroite, je voulais apprendre à me défendre." Il hocha la tête.

- "Vous avez choisi?" La serveuse arriva pour prendre nos commandes et fit les yeux doux à Edward. Cela eut le don de m'agacer. Celui-ci se tourna vers moi et attendit que je réponde.

- "Des raviolis aux champignons." Énonçais-je.

- "Et pour vous?" Demanda-t-elle avec une voix séductrice.

- "Rien du tout merci." La serveuse partit déçue. Quant à moi je sacrifiai la question que j'avais prévu pour lui demander:

- "Pourquoi tu ne manges pas?"

- "Je n'ai pas faim." Dit-il simplement.

- "On a dit que l'on devait répondre honnêtement."

- "Oh, mais je ne mens pas." Répondit-il avec un sourire mystérieux. Je décidai d'abandonner. "Qu'est-ce que tu faisais seule dans la rue?"

- "Je partais en quête d'un taxi." Répondis-je. "J'ai passé la journée avec des amis et ils m'ont proposé de me ramener mais j'ai préféré refuser."

- "Tu aurais dû accepter."

- "Peut être, mais je n'ai jamais aimé être encombrante."

- "Tu n'aurais pas été encombrante. Demander un service n'est pas du tout paraître encombrant. Surtout si ce sont eux qui te l'ont proposé. Au moins tu ne te serais pas retrouvée sur le point de te faire violer ou de tuer quelqu'un. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si je n'étais pas intervenu." Dit-il entre ses dents.

- "Alors heureusement que je t'ai tiré dessus, n'est-ce pas?" Rétorquais-je pour le provoquer. Il me fit les gros yeux avant de répliquer.

- "L'idéal aurait été que tu ne t'empares pas de cette arme car tu aurais pu tirer par mégarde sur l'un de ces types et devenir une criminelle, ce que tu étais sur le point de faire vu l'état de panique dans lequel tu te trouvais. Ou pire encore, te blesser. Mais quitte à tirer sur quelqu'un, mieux vaut en effet que ce soit sur moi."

- "Donc tu avoues que tu es invincible?" Il ne répondit pas mais baissa les yeux. Je pris ça pour un oui. La serveuse arriva avec mon plat et repartit aussi sec en voyant qu'Edward ne lui prêtait pas attention. Je souris de satisfaction.

- "Pourquoi tu souris?" Me demanda-t-il.

- "Pour rien." Répondis-je en secouant la tête. "Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce que tu es?"

- "Tu vas me dire comment tu connais mon père?" Je lâchai ma fourchette et lui lançai un regard menaçant qui le fit rire. "Désolé mais si tu espères être effrayante avec cette petite grimace, tu as tort."

- "Qui t'a dit que je le connaissais?" Attaquais-je.

- "Je l'ai seulement deviné." Dit-il. Je le regardai sceptique, puis un silence s'installa. Je décidai de le rompre.

- "Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui demandes pas?"

- "J'ai essayé par tous les moyens de le faire parler mais il n'y a rien à faire. Il refuse de laisser filtrer la moindre information." Expliqua-t-il. J'avais l'impression que sa phrase était à double sens. Que cache-t-il? Il changea de sujet inexplicablement. "Pourquoi avoir arrêté la boxe?"

- "Je m'en servais uniquement comme défouloir. J'avais besoin d'extérioriser ma haine et ma colère. Une fois que je n'en avais plus, je n'avais plus besoin de faire de boxe." J'avais répondu honnêtement, ce qui m'étonna puisque je n'en disais jamais plus que ce que je ne devais. Je pris un ravioli, le mâchai et l'avalai, avant de lui poser une question. "Est-ce que tu es vraiment invincible ou y a-t-il quelque chose qui puisse te tuer?"

- "Tu penses à la cryptonite de Superman?" Rigola-t-il. Je levai les yeux au ciel. "Non, nous ne sommes pas totalement invincibles." Finit-il par répondre. "Mais il est très difficile de nous tuer."

- "Tu ne me diras rien de plus, j'imagine." Il fit son sourire en coin.

- "Pourquoi éprouvais-tu autant de colère et de haine avant?" Il avait l'air vraiment sérieux. Encore une fois, je répondis avec franchise.

- "J'ai eu un passé difficile. Pas vraiment le genre d'adolescence dont on peut rêver. Et j'en voulais à quelques personnes. J'imaginais leur tête à la place du punching-ball, c'est pour ça que cela me faisait autant de bien. Je leur en veux toujours d'ailleurs, mais disons que j'ai arrêté d'y penser. C'est le jour où j'ai arrêté d'éprouver de la colère à leur égard que j'ai arrêté la boxe. A présent, je ressens simplement de la déception." Je le laissai méditer longuement sur ce que je venais de dire, puis ce fut à mon tour de poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres. "Est-ce que vous êtes des être humains?" Il me regarda profondément et je fis de même.

La réponse fût brève et concise.

- "Non."

Je frémis intérieurement. Même si je m'attendais à cette réponse, je la redoutais quand même. Après cela, nous ne parlâmes plus jusqu'à la fin du repas. Il demanda l'addition et la serveuse rappliqua au quart de tour pour la lui remettre. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers elle en tendant un billet. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je jubilais intérieurement. Nous sortîmes du restaurant rapidement et comme d'habitude, il m'ouvrit la portière. Je m'y engouffrai et il me rejoignit quelques secondes après. Il commença à rouler et nous ne parlions toujours pas.

- "Est-ce que je peux te poser une autre question?" Finis-je par demander.

- "Je croyais que c'était toujours à mon tour." Dit-il.

- "Et moi je croyais que tu avais fini de m'interroger."

- "Détrompe-toi, j'ai bien loin d'avoir terminé." Sourit-il. "Mais vas-y, je t'en prie."

- "Merci. Est-ce que tu as toujours été comme ça? Tu n'as jamais été…"

- "Humain? Si je l'ai été. Mais ça remonte à loin maintenant." Il avait le regard dans le vague.

- "Es-tu en train de me dire que tu es éternel?" Demandais-je incrédule.

- "Ta question est écoulée." Éluda-t-il.

- "Attends, tu ne peux pas me balancer de telles révélations à la figure sans t'attendre à ce que je réagisse." M'énervais-je.

- "Je ne m'attends pas à ce que…" Il soupira. "Est-ce que je peux poser une question à mon tour?" Je hochai la tête. "Les personnes dont tu parlais tout à l'heure… Étais-tu proche d'elles avant de les haïr?" Je le regardai pensive. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui faire confiance, mais j'avais envie d'essayer alors je lui répondis.

- "Oui. Elles étaient extrêmement proches de moi." Je sentais les larmes me monter en repensant à tout ça. Je n'allais pas tarder à éclater en sanglots.

- "Que s'est-il passé Bella?"

- "Je… Oh mon Dieu!" Hurlais-je

- "Qu'y a-t-il?" S'inquiéta-t-il.

- "Non mais tu as vu la vitesse à laquelle tu roules? Ralentis tout de suite!" Paniquais-je.

- "Relax Bella, j'ai l'habitude." Dit-il amusé.

- "Quoi? Mais tu… Arrête la voiture!" Ordonnais-je.

- "Calme-toi."

- "Je t'ai dis d'arrêter cette voiture!" Hurlais-je en pleurs.

- "Bella, on est en plein milieu de la route. Je ne vais pas arrêter cette voiture."

- "Edward s'il te plait…" Implorais-je désespérée. "Arrête cette voiture."

- "Non." Dit-il irrévocable.

Soudain, je fus prise de convulsions. J'agrippais les bords de mon siège fermement et me balançai d'avant en arrière. Je pleurais bruyamment et fus prise d'une crise de panique insurmontable. Je vis Edward du coin de l'œil qui me regardait choqué, puis je sentis la voiture freiner soudainement et s'arrêter instantanément.

- "Bella…"

Je ne l'écoutai pas et sortis de la voiture en trombe sans même lui accorder un regard. Je marchai quelque seconde, puis m'écroulai sur l'herbe, afin de déverser toutes les larmes que je n'avais pu retenir. Je pleurais, le visage dans mes mains, quand je sentis deux bras froids m'entourer. Je posa ma tête contre son torse et me laissa aller pour la deuxième fois de la journée, pendant ce qui me paraissait une éternité. Après de longues minutes à pleurer, je relevai les yeux et le vis qui me regardait avec la plus grande inquiétude. Il avait également l'air peiné.

- "Est-ce que ça va?" Demanda-t-il. Je secouai la tête en signe de négation. "Tu veux en parler?" J'hésitais quelques secondes. Puis je hochai la tête. J'estimais que je lui devais au moins ça.

« - J'avais dix sept ans quand je suis arrivée à Forks. J'étais en avant dernière année de lycée et nous étions en fin du mois de novembre. C'est drôle parce que, étant donné que j'étais une nouveauté, tous les garçons du lycée me couraient après. Ça m'a vraiment changé de Phoenix où je passais inaperçue là bas.

Enfin bref, il y avait ce type, Tyler Crowley qui n'arrêtait pas de me harceler pour que je sorte avec lui. Au début je l'éconduisais parce qu'il ne m'intéressait pas, mais il a commencé à se montrer plus insistant. Il n'arrêtait pas de me proposer des rendez-vous, ou de dire à tout le monde qu'il m'emmenait au bal de printemps ou de fin d'année. Je finissais véritablement par en avoir marre alors un jour, j'ai accepté de sortir un soir avec lui. De fils en aiguilles, nous sommes sortis ensembles deux mois après mon arrivée. Tout se passait très bien pendant quelques temps mais nous commencions à nous disputer régulièrement vers la fin du printemps. Cela devenait vraiment chaotique jusqu'à ce que les vacances n'arrivent. On a essayé, fait des efforts mais on a quand même rompus en juillet. On s'est reparlé une fois, à la rentrée scolaire et ce fut un désastre. Puis on ne se reparla plus jamais.

Quand arriva la période de noël, nous ne nous étions toujours pas ré adressés la parole. Ce fut la veille de noël, qu'il arriva avec son van devant chez moi. Il avait un air grave. Il me proposa de monter. Pour aller faire un tour qu'il avait dit. En réalité, il voulait discuter. On s'est disputés durant tout le trajet. Le ton montait à chaque minute. Lorsque je me rendis compte que nous n'étions plus à Forks, je lui demandai où est-ce que nous allions, il me répondit qu'il roulerait tant qu'il n'aurait pas réglé nos différents. Alors je commençais à m'énerver encore plus. Je lui ordonnai de me ramener chez moi, lui il criait pour je ne sais quoi, et plus le ton montait, plus il accélérait. Je commençais à paniquer sérieusement quand nous atteignîmes la forêt alors je lui demandai de ralentir.

Ce con appuya sur la pédale d'accélérateur pour envenimer encore plus la situation. Il ne regardait pas la route. Je lui hurlai de ralentir, mais il refusa. Il me fit un non catégorique. Puis arriva ce qui devait arriver. Le van roulait tellement vite que Tyler ne remarqua pas le virage et lorsque je lui criai de tourner et de faire attention, il était trop tard. Il tourna du mieux qu'il pouvait et percuta une voiture qui roulait dans le sens contraire. Le van, au lieu de s'immobiliser, recula en arrière, fit un tour sur lui-même avant de venir s'écraser contre un arbre, en bordure de la route. »

Après mon récit, je recommençai à pleurer. Cela me faisait du bien de faire enfin sortir tout ça de moi. Edward me serra contre lui en un geste réconfortant. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et versai mes larmes sur son épaule.

- "T'as la peau glacée." Dis-je entre deux sanglots.

- "Je suis désolé." Dit-il et j'ignore s'il s'excusait pour avoir la peau froide ou s'il était désolé de ce qui m'était arrivée. Probablement les deux.

- "Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû devenir hystérique comme ça mais tu roulais tellement vite et lorsque tu as refusé de ralentir, je me suis revue des années en arrière. Alors je t'ai demandé d'arrêter la voiture parce que j'avais peur de ce qui allait arriver. Et lorsque tu as dit non… J'ai cru revivre le même scénario alors je suis devenue folle."

- "Je m'excuse si je t'ai fait revivre ça. Seulement il faut que tu saches que si j'ai refusé de ralentir ou de m'arrêter, c'est parce que je n'aurais jamais eu d'accident. Je ne pourrai jamais en avoir Bella."

- "Qu'en sais-tu?" Demandais-je, alors que je connaissais déjà la réponse.

- "J'ai un GPS intégré dans ma tête. Cela fait partie de moi."

- "Tu plaisantes là?"

- "Un peu. Mais j'ai vraiment un don pour la conduite." Sourit-il.

- "Je te crois." Affirmais-je.

- "Est-ce que ça va mieux?" Demanda-t-il, soucieux en essuyant mes larmes avec son pouce.

- "Ça va. Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer maintenant?" Il sourit et m'aida à me relever.

- "Je te promets de conduire plus lentement."

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions dans la voiture, en train de rouler à une vitesse raisonnable.

- "Vas-y demande." Dis-je en voyant son visage débordant de curiosité. Il me regarda amusé et secoua la tête d'incrédulité.

- "Ce Tyler… Est-ce qu'il s'en est sorti?"

- "Oh que oui, il s'en est sorti." Soupirais-je.

- "Votre relation était plutôt sérieuse avant votre séparation?" Je le dévisageai, étonnée qu'il me demande ça.

- "Tu veux savoir pourquoi on a rompu? Parce que je ne l'aimais pas. Je me suis rendue compte que je n'éprouvais rien pour lui et que je n'avais jamais vraiment été amoureuse."

- "Alors pourquoi être sortie avec lui?"

- "Parce que j'en avais marre qu'il me courre après. Et puis à part lui, il n'y avait personne d'autre au lycée. Tu sais, avant l'été de notre rupture, je croyais sincèrement être amoureuse de lui."

Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

- "J'ai une autre question."

- "Je sais." Dis-je avec un demi sourire.

- "Mais je ne sais pas si tu accepteras d'y répondre." Hésita-t-il. Je l'observai et lui fis un sourire encourageant.

- "Tu peux toujours essayer." Il sourit et se lança.

- "Il y a quelques années, Carlisle a reçu un coup de téléphone où on lui demandait de venir à l'hôpital de Seattle pour s'occuper d'un cas impossible et désespéré." Il s'arrêta pour jauger mon regard, puis continua. "J'imagine que ce cas si important, c'était toi n'est-ce pas?"

Je le fixai impassiblement et attendis quelques minutes avant de détourner la tête et de répondre.

- "En effet."

Nous ne reparlâmes plus de tout le trajet. Effectivement Edward conduisait extrêmement bien. J'étais persuadée que même à trois cents kilomètres heure, il pouvait conduire aussi bien. Lorsqu'il se gara devant mon immeuble, je ne pus retenir mon étonnement.

- "Comment sais-tu où j'habite?"

- "Je le sais c'est tout." Je soupirai, sachant pertinemment que je n'obtiendrai rien de plus de lui. J'ouvris ma portière et au moment de descendre, je me retournai et lui fis face.

- "Merci Edward." Je lui souris et il me le rendis en dix fois plus éblouissant. Il inclina la tête pour me saluer avant d'ajouter:

- "Bonne nuit Bella."

Je claquai la portière et me dirigeai vers chez moi. Je me retournai vers la Volvo et la regardai s'éloigner en soupirant.

J'avais vraiment vécu une soirée mémorable. Entre mon agression, mon presque meurtre, ma découverte sur les Cullen et enfin, le drame de la voiture, on peut dire que ce fut chargé en émotions. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que je m'étais confiée à lui de cette façon. Bien sûr, j'avais omis énormément de détails, les plus importants d'ailleurs. Bizarrement j'avais envie de sourire. Hier, je cherchais une raison qui pourrait rendre ma vie heureuse. Je l'ai peut être trouvé en fin de compte.

Comment une rencontre peut-elle tout changer?

Je m'étais posée cette question après avoir revu Carlisle Cullen car cette rencontre m'a fait remettre en question tout ce sur quoi je m'étais reposée et fondée pour continuer ma vie.

Ma rencontre avec Edward Cullen en revanche, m'a fait remettre en question ma conception entière de la vie.

Pouvais-je à nouveau redonner ma confiance aux gens? Être heureuse et surtout, retrouver confiance en moi et en la vie? J'avais la folle et irrésistible envie de croire que la réponse est oui.

Je marchais vers chez moi avec toutes ces questions en tête, mais pour l'heure, la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser était qu'une conversation importante et sérieuse avec Rosalie s'imposait. Pourtant, lorsque je franchis le seuil de notre appartement, je ne pus ôter de mon esprit cette inlassable question.

Comment une rencontre peut-elle tout changer?

* * *

**Voila pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas déplu. Si c'est le cas j'aime autant le savoir lol. J'attends vos questions et réactions donc s'il vous plait... Le petit bouton vert, c'est simple et c'est gratuit ( ce qui est rare de nos jours^^). Le prochain chapitre, c'est au tour d'Edward de passer aux aveux lol, il n'est pas écrit mais il sera posté mercredi prochain, comme d'habitude, je vous le promet!**

**C'est tout, pour le moment (à fond Secret Story mdr).  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Trop Tard

**Hello tout le monde! Bon, j'ai repris les cours, (bouhou) mais j'ai quand même tenu a mettre ce chapitre, comme promis. Je tiens à vous remercier infiniment pour toutes vos reviews que j'ai adoré. Je remercie aussi celles (je suis tjr persuadée qu'aucun garçon ne lis la fic^^) qui nous ont ajouté en favoris et en alerte. Bref, un grand merci à tout le monde^^.**

**Je fais un merci tout particulier à Elisect32 car sa review m'a touché du fond du coeur. Merci beaucoup pour toutes les belles choses que tu dis dedan=)**

**Bon, assez patientées, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre qui va pas mal vous surprendre et je fais une petite dédicace à Samy940 qui trépigne et saute d'impatience devant son écran mdr =)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Trop Tard  
**

Je franchis le seuil de l'appartement. Une discussion sérieuse avec Rosalie s'imposait. Je la trouvais dans le salon, assise sur le bureau, encore avec son ordinateur. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle ne le quittait plus.

- "Il faut qu'on parle." Annonçais-je en faisant mon entrée. Elle se retourna et me regarda abasourdie.

- "Bonsoir à toi aussi." Dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique. "Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait?" Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- "Toi, rien du tout. C'est plutôt des Cullen dont je voudrais te parler." Elle étudia silencieusement ce que je venais de dire ainsi que mon visage.

- "Et de quoi est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on parle à propos des Cullen?" Elle était méfiante et je le comprenais. J'hésitai longuement avant de soupirer vaincue et de répondre.

- "J'aimerais que tu me parles de ce que tu sais à propos d'eux." Elle ouvrit la bouche et un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage, laissant place à un « je te l'avais bien dit » avec ses yeux narquois.

- "Tu avoues donc enfin que j'ai raison depuis le début?" Je soupirai d'exaspération.

- "Peut être qu'effectivement, je n'aurais pas dû prendre ton histoire et tes suspicions à la légère." Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, visiblement fière et heureuse d'être enfin prise en considération.

- "Je suis soulagée que tu daignes enfin prendre compte de ma position vis-à-vis d'eux."

- "T'as fini? On peut peut être se mettre à discuter maintenant?" Elle me sourit et me demanda.

- "Que veux-tu savoir?"

- "Tu as dit qu'ils avaient une force et une vitesse surhumaine. Qu'as-tu remarqué d'autre?"

- "Rien du tout. Enfin si. Quand Emmett m'a pris dans ses bras au commissariat, il avait la peau glaciale. Comme s'il sortait d'un congélateur." J'hochai la tête.

- "Ils le sont tous." Dis-je.

- "Tu parles en connaissance de cause?" Me demanda-t-elle.

- "Tu oublies que j'ai déjà eu affaire à deux d'entre eux. Ils avaient eux aussi une peau congelée." Elle me fit un sourire de compréhension. "Bon et qu'est-ce que tu sais de nouveau?"

- "A part ça rien. Je nage dans un océan d'incertitude et de questions."

- "Alors ajoute à ta liste, leurs yeux dorés, leur peau blanche et le fait qu'ils ne mangent rien." Elle écarquilla les yeux. "Quoi? Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir l'œil ouvert." Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de me regarder ébahie. "J'aimerais savoir… T'as trouvé quelque chose sur Internet à part les trucs de super héros?"

- "Rien du tout. Il y a aussi quelque chose de pas clair. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Emmett les a laissé partir? Pourquoi ne les a-t-il pas retenu jusqu'à l'arrivée de la police?"

- "Réfléchis Rose. Ces braqueurs sont apparemment comme les Cullen. Si Emmett les a laissé filer, c'est parce qu'ils ne se seraient pas laissés faire par la police. Ils n'auraient pas hésité à tuer tout le monde pour s'enfuir après. Emmett a sauvé un nombre incalculable de gens en les laissant partir."

- "Tu as sans doute raison. Mais dis moi, d'où te vient ce soudain changement d'attitude?" Je la regardai avec des yeux qui en disaient long puisque son sourire s'effaça pour être remplacé par de l'inquiétude. "Que s'est-il passé?"

Je déglutis douloureusement avant de répondre.

- "J'ai comme qui dirait assisté à mon tour aux exploits incroyables des Cullen." Dis-je en m'asseyant sur le sofa. "D'ailleurs, tu peux aussi ajouter le fait qu'ils soient invincibles."

- "Quoi? Attends une minute, je croyais que tu devais sortir avec Angela à Port Angeles?"

- "C'est le cas. Tout s'est très bien passé. D'ailleurs elle m'a prêté le DVD du Compte Dracula. Depuis le temps que je le voulais… Mais lorsqu'on s'est quitté, tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Je me suis faite agressée par des ivrognes dégoûtants et ça a dégénéré."

- "Que veux tu dire? Rassure-moi tu leur à montré ce dont tu étais capable au moins?"

- "Bien sûr. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ça a mal tourné. J'ai commencé à les mettre K.O l'un après l'autre, puis c'est là que j'ai vu que l'un d'eux avait un pistolet sur lui." Elle ouvrit ses yeux en grand. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, j'avais peur qu'il ne décide de s'en servir alors j'ai paniqué et je lui ai arraché de sa poche arrière. Je les ai menacé et ils ont commencé à me faire tourner la tête. Je ne savais plus quoi faire tellement je paniquais. C'était la première fois que j'avais un revolver dans les mains… Et puis il est arrivé de nulle part."

- "Qui ça?"

- "Tu sais très bien de qui je parle!" M'emportais-je. Elle baissa les yeux et m'incita à continuer. "Il est arrivé, a scandé mon prénom et j'ai tiré."

- "Tu as quoi?" S'exclama-t-elle choquée.

- "J'ai tiré sur lui!" Répétais-je énervée. "Et ferme ta bouche, les mouches vont rentrer dedans."

- "Non mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que t'es en train de me raconter? Bella, t'étais supposée passer ta journée avec une ancienne copine de lycée et maintenant j'apprends que t'es devenue une assassin."

- "Je ne suis pas un assassin. Techniquement je devrais l'être, mais il n'est pas mort donc… Il n'a même pas une égratignure." Clarifiais-je.

- "Comment ça? C'est impossible…"

- "Je te jure que si! J'ai tiré sur lui et la balle ne l'a même pas transpercé! J'ai cru devenir folle."

- "Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que tu me racontes. Tu t'es vraiment servie d'un flingue?" Elle était complètement choquée.

- "Tu crois sincèrement que j'inventerais une histoire pareille?" Dis-je irritée.

- "Mais enfin as-tu au moins une idée de ce tu as fait? Bella, tu as tiré sur quelqu'un! Imagine un peu si ça avait été sur une personne parfaitement normale."

- "Dis donc, vous vous êtes mis au parfum ou quoi? Il m'a dit exactement la même chose."

- "Parce que tu es complètement inconsciente! Enfin Bella, tu as failli tuer quelqu'un. Ne prends pas tout ça à la légère."

- "Je sais Rose. Si tu avais vu l'état de panique dans lequel j'étais plongée. J'ai vraiment cru que je l'avais tué. Jusqu'à ce que j'aie vu la balle à ses pieds et qu'il ne soit devant moi."

- "Tu l'as questionné au moins?"

- "Évidemment! Je ne m'appelle pas Rosalie Hale moi."

- "Désolée si je n'ai pas eu le cran d'affronter Emmett mais comme tu as pu le constater, lui et moi on n'est pas particulièrement proches. Il était hors de question qu'il sache que je l'avais vu."

- "Si tu le dis." Soupirais-je.

- "Bon, et que t'a-t-il dit pour sa défense?"

- "Rien du tout. Le principal est qu'il n'a pas nié."

- "Je n'arrive pas à le croire… Tu as vraiment passé une soirée atroce."

- "Tu plaisantes?" Me levais-je soudainement. "Rose, j'ai passé l'une des meilleures soirées de ma vie." J'avais dis ça en souriant. Elle leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

- "D'accord. Où se trouve la caméra cachée?" Je levai les yeux au ciel et poussai un soupir d'exaspération.

- "Arrête avec tes sarcasmes, je suis très sérieuse."

- "Je suis paumée. Tu as failli te faire violer et devenir une criminelle et tu appelles ça la meilleure soirée de ta vie? Alors là, il faut que tu m'expliques."

- "Tu ne comprends pas… Je me suis enfin confiée Rose! Pour la première fois depuis des années, j'ai accordé ma confiance à quelqu'un et je me suis ouverte." Elle m'observa, incrédule. Elle n'avait pas l'air enchantée par ce que je venais de lui dire.

- "Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé après son arrivée?"

- "Et bien mes agresseurs ont déserté mystérieusement après le coup de feu et une fois que je fus calmée il m'a emmené au restaurant. Ensuite il m'a ramené ici et…"

- "Hé oh, doucement là! Tu espères sincèrement que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça?" Dit-elle sur un ton sec.

- "Je lui ai parlé de l'accident." Dis-je en me rasseyant. Elle se leva du bureau et me fit face avec une dureté que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- "J'espère que c'est une blague?" Elle était énervée à présent. Je la regardai avec étonnement avant de me lever à mon tour.

- "Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves?" Elle me lança un regard de glace.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit exactement?"

- "La vérité. Je lui ai parlé de ma relation avec Crowley et de notre accident. Et il sait que Carlisle a été mon médecin." Ses yeux ressemblaient à présent à deux énormes boules de billard.

- "Pourquoi?" Me demanda-t-elle. Je lui répondis avec conviction.

- "Parce que j'ai confiance en lui." Elle eut un rire sarcastique et me lança un regard qui me glaça le sang.

- "Et comment vous avez fait pour en arriver à tes aveux sur une partie de ta vie dont tu as toujours refusé de parler?"

- "Le truc, c'est que si je voulais obtenir des réponses de lui, il fallait que je réponde à ses questions. Ça a duré pendant tout le dîner et même durant le trajet en voiture. Et puis au bout d'un moment, j'ai ressenti le besoin de lui en parler."

Je ne voulais pas faire part à Rosalie de la façon dont ça s'est vraiment passé. J'avais l'impression que c'était quelque chose qui devait rester entre lui et moi.

- "Est-ce qu'il sait que…"

- "Non." La coupais-je. "Je n'ai pas voulu lui parler de ça."

- "Alors il ignore la raison de votre accident." Conclut-elle. Je me rapprochai d'elle et lui fis de ma voix la plus tranchante.

- "La seule raison de cet accident est que Tyler a perdu le contrôle du véhicule parce qu'on se disputait." Elle me fit un sourire acide avant de répliquer.

- "Mais bien sûr… Et dois-je te rappeler pourquoi vous vous disputiez?"

- "Ça suffit Rose! Tyler n'avait pas prévu cet accident."

- "Ce n'était pas un accident Bella. Tyler n'a jamais perdu le contrôle de son van. Au contraire, il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait."

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard durant quelques minutes. Puis lentement, je me rapprochai d'elle jusqu'à ce que nos visages ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et je lui sifflai entre mes dents.

- "Tu n'y étais pas. Tu ne sais absolument rien." Je la poussai avec mon épaule et me dirigeai vers ma chambre avant qu'elle ne me prenne le bras et ne me force à me retourner.

- "Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça Bella." Je vrillai mes yeux dans les siens et dégageai mon bras de sa main.

- "Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas me confier à lui, hein?" J'ignorais si je devais être en colère ou triste.

- "Parce qu'on ne peut pas leur faire confiance. Tu le sais mieux que personne d'ailleurs."

- "Tu ne les connais même pas! A part pour incendier cet Emmett, tu n'as parlé à aucun d'entre eux. Tu ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble la fille. Ni son mari d'ailleurs. Alors tu n'as aucun droit de les juger."

- "Je ne les sens pas Bella. Cette nouvelle famille qui débarque, ça ne m'inspire pas confiance. Et si ma mémoire est exacte, Tu en as payé les frais la dernière fois que tu as fait confiance à l'un d'entre eux."

- "Il a fait ça pour me sauver la vie!"

- "Alors maintenant tu le défends?"

- "Non!" Hurlai-je au bord des larmes. "Je… Je le déteste d'accord? Jamais je ne le défendrai. C'est juste… Ils ne sont peut être pas tous comme lui."

- "Bella, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Ils sont dangereux."

- "Mais ils ne sont pas méchants. J'en suis sure Rose. Je le sais et au fond de toi tu le sais aussi. Il m'a fallu du temps pour que je fasse à nouveau confiance en quelqu'un et j'ai la certitude que je peux le croire."

Elle me regarda avec un visage partagé entre le choc et l'incrédulité. Elle recula lentement, la bouche entrouverte et se mit à secouer la tête légèrement de droite à gauche.

- "Quoi?" Demandais-je, inquiète. Elle reprit un visage ferme avant de me poser une question auquel je ne m'attendais pas.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui?" Je restais muette quelques secondes avant de me dérober.

- "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler." Elle éclata d'un rire cynique.

- "Ne joue pas l'innocente. Tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi tu avais fait croire à Mike Newton que tu sortais avec lui?" J'ouvris grand les yeux en entendant ça.

- "Mais de quoi est-ce tu parles?"

- "Je trouve simplement bizarre que la seule excuse que tu trouves, c'est que t'as un rendez vous avec Edward. Peut être que si tu lui as dis ça, c'est parce qu'inconsciemment, tu avais envie que ce soit vrai." J'étais totalement ébahie et statufiée par son raisonnement.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire au juste?"

- "Que t'es en train de tomber amoureuse."

Elle avait lâché ça avec tellement d'aplomb et de conviction que j'eu du mal à lui tenir tête. Il était hors de question que j'approuve ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- "Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui."

- "Oh que si tu l'es, et le pire, c'est que c'est trop tard pour faire machine arrière. T'es tombée amoureuse de lui et tu vas te prendre une claque en pleine figure. Tu vas souffrir et c'est moi qui devrai te ramasser à la petite cuillère lorsque tu pleureras toutes les larmes de ton corps après qu'il t'aura fait du mal."

Je ne voulais pas en entendre plus. Elle avait dit d'une traite ce que j'essayais de refouler à l'intérieur de moi et je ne pouvais pas la laisser continuer.

- "C'est entièrement faux. Et même si j'étais amoureuse de lui, où est le problème?"

- "Ce type n'est pas fait pour toi. Il va te rendre malheureuse. Et puis te souviens-tu de la personne que tu auras pour beau père?"

- "Tu sais quoi? Je n'en peux plus. Tu me prends la tête, tu dis des choses complètement absurdes alors que j'ai passé une journée catastrophique. Je suis à bout."

- "Catastrophique? Je croyais que c'était la meilleure journée de ta vie?"

- "La ferme!" Je grognai en serrant les poings, avant de me détourner.

- "Bella, regarde-moi." Je m'exécutai et rencontrai son regard sérieux. "Regarde-moi droit dans les yeux et dis moi que tu n'es pas amoureuse d'Edward Cullen."

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre, mais aucun son ne sortit. J'avais beau essayer de parler, je n'y parvenais pas. Le regard de braise de Rosalie m'empêchait d'exprimer ce que je voulais dire.

- "Je…" J'essayais tant bien que mal de formuler une phrase cohérente mais échouai misérablement. "Je vais me coucher." Finis-je par dire avant de baisser les yeux et de me diriger pour la énième fois vers ma chambre.

Je l'entendis soupirer et claquai ma porte, en colère et déçue. J'étais en colère parce qu'alors que je pensais avoir fait un grand pas en avant, elle, n'approuvait pas. Elle refuse de m'encourager dans les progrès que je faisais. J'étais déçue car je n'attendais franchement pas cette réaction de la part de ma meilleure amie.

J'allai ouvrir ma fenêtre et un vent froid me parcourut l'échine et me fit frissonner. Je restai longuement à réfléchir, appuyée contre ma fenêtre. Rosalie avait tout de même touché un point sensible. Il est vrai que je m'étais plusieurs fois interrogée sur ce que je ressentais pour Edward. A chaque fois qu'il se trouve près de moi, mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Je n'ai pas arrêté de me demander ce que lui pensait de moi, alors que d'habitude je n'en ai que faire de ce que les gens autour de moi peuvent bien penser. Cet homme m'obnubilait. Il m'attirait à la fois physiquement et mentalement. Mais l'amour est un bien grand mot. Comment pourrais-je être tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un que je ne connais qu'à peine? Après tout on ne s'est pas beaucoup parlé… Pourtant ce soir, les barrières étaient tombées. Pas entièrement, mais plus profondément que je ne l'aurais cru possible un jour avec quiconque.

Et si elle avait raison? Si j'étais effectivement tombée amoureuse de lui? Si tel était le cas alors en effet, j'étais dans un pétrin inimaginable. Car tomber amoureuse d'un Cullen, était vraiment la pire chose qui pourrait m'arriver…

Cette nuit là, je cogitai beaucoup dans mon lit en repensant à ma soirée avec lui, ainsi que la mise en garde de Rosalie. Devais-je l'écouter? Elle n'avait pas confiance en eux et c'était parfaitement compréhensible puisque moi-même, j'ai subi la trahison de l'un d'entre eux. Qui sait? Je viens peut être de faire la même erreur que j'ai faite des années auparavant en me confiant de nouveau à l'un d'eux. Avais-je raison de suivre mon intuition encore une fois? Seul l'avenir me le dira. Mais c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres que je m'endormis.

* * *

Le lendemain fut une journée ordinaire. Pas de client à la boutique, pas de Mike à l'horizon. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'interroger car il avait pourtant dit qu'il serait là lundi, et nous étions lundi. Je me suis donc occupée de la fermeture - non sans avoir pesté intérieurement contre ce crétin de Newton - et partis rejoindre ma camionnette. Cependant ce n'est pas vers chez moi que je me dirigeais. J'allais chez Charlie. Je m'étais souvenue que Rosalie était passée le voir pendant que j'étais à Port Angeles et j'avais bien l'intention de découvrir pourquoi. Ce n'est pas que Rose rende visite à Charlie que je trouvais bizarre. Au contraire elle le faisait très souvent. C'était plutôt le fait qu'elle soit restée évasive à ce sujet. De plus, j'avais l'étrange impression que la raison pour laquelle elle était venue le voir était en rapport avec une certaine famille dont le nom commence par un « C ».

Je me garai dans l'allée qui surplombait la maison et me figeai quand je descendis de ma voiture. Une superbe Porche jaune gisait à l'emplacement de stationnement de la voiture de fonction de Charlie. Où est passée sa voiture de police? Depuis quand mon père avait-il les moyens de se payer ce genre de voiture ostentatoire? Pire encore, depuis quand aimait-il ce genre de voiture ostentatoire? Je ne pouvais pas croire que mon père, qui était la définition même de simplicité, était propriétaire d'une telle œuvre d'art. La seule explication rationnelle, serait qu'un visiteur, visiblement fortuné et classe soit à la maison.

- "Papa?" Appelais-je après avoir ouvert la porte.

- "Il n'est pas la." Entendis-je un carillon chanter dans mes oreilles. Je n'avais entendu cette voix qu'une seule fois mais j'étais persuadée de pouvoir la reconnaître n'importe où, tellement elle était belle et mélodieuse. "Bonjour Bella." Je me retournai pour voir Alice Cullen me sauter dans les bras. J'ignorais qu'on était si proche.

- "Alice. Contente de te revoir." Dis-je avec un sourire un peu forcé, je devais l'admettre. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez mon père toute seule?"

- "Je l'attends bien sûr!" Dit-elle, toujours autant enjouée que la fois où je l'ai rencontré. "Il est parti chercher ta tante Esmé à son travail. Ils seront là dans dix minutes." Affirma-t-elle.

- "Tu en es sure?" Demandais-je, étonnée qu'elle soit si confiante. Elle me sourit pour réponse et se dirigea vers le salon. J'avais l'intention de lui dire de faire comme chez elle mais je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt puisqu'elle se comportait déjà comme si elle était chez elle. "Je suppose que tu viens voir Esmée." Dis-je.

- "Tu supposes bien. Je te sers quelque chose?" Je crus que ma mâchoire allait se décrocher. Cette fille se permettait de me proposer de me servir à boire dans ma propre maison. Ou du moins, dans celle de mon père.

- "C'est le monde à l'envers. Normalement, c'est moi qui te propose quelque chose." Son sourire s'élargit.

- "C'est exact." Rit-elle. "Mais je ne prendrai rien merci."

- "Euh… D'accord." Cette fille me déstabilisait. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi impulsif et hyperactif que cette Alice. "Et sinon, votre aménagement, ça se passe bien?" Demandais-je par politesse.

- "Plutôt oui. Esmée doit venir chez nous aujourd'hui pour visiter. C'est pour ça que je viens la chercher."

- "Dis-moi Alice, tu fais quoi dans la vie?"

- "Je ne travaille pas. Tu sais, à part mon frère et mon père, aucun de nous ne travaille. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps avec mon mari ou dans un magasin. Quant à Emmett… lui, il traîne."

Je n'osais pas lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par « il traîne », bien que cette question me démangeait.

- "Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne voulez pas travailler?"

- "On préfère être libre de notre temps puisqu'on peut se le permettre. Si Edward et Carlisle travaillent, c'est surtout parce qu'ils sont seuls. Et puis notre père adore son travail à l'hôpital, tout comme Edward adore donner des cours de piano.

- "Mais pourtant Emmett aussi est seul… Enfin je crois."

- "Seulement Emmett, lui, il est feignant. Il ne veut pas travailler. Au contraire, il veut passer sa vie à s'amuser." Dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. C'était la description parfaite de celle que je m'étais faite de lui.

Nous entendîmes la voiture de patrouille arriver et je devais avouer que le temps passait agréablement bien en sa compagnie.

- "Et bien, dites-moi, il y a du monde ici." Dit Charlie, après avoir franchi le seuil en compagnie d'Esmée.

- "Salut Papa." Fis-je avec un sourire maladroit. "Esmée." Celle-ci me sourit avant de venir me faire une étreinte.

- "Comment vas-tu? Je ne pensais pas te revoir de sitôt après ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi."

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi?" Demandèrent Charlie et Alice en même temps. Je me sentais incroyablement gênée et mal à l'aise.

- "Rien d'important, on s'est simplement pris le chou." Répondit Esmée avec tact.

- "Ne t'en fais pas Esmée, c'est oublié." Dis-je. Elle me regarda sceptique.

- "Tu en es sure?" Je lui fis un sourire contrit.

- "Oui ne t'inquiète pas." Elle me sourit, mais resta inquiète malgré elle.

- "Alors Esmée, on y va?" Demanda Alice après quelques minutes de silence. "Il faut aussi que je passe prendre mon père à l'hôpital. Ça ne te dérange pas?"

- "Non, pourquoi ça me dérangerait?" Elle avait dit ça avec un visage incertain. Étrange, venant de sa part.

- "Allons-y dans ce cas." L'interpellée hocha la tête et suivit Alice jusqu'à l'entrée.

- "J'espère te revoir bientôt Bella." Me dit Esmée avec espoir. Je lui souris chaleureusement.

- "Avec plaisir."

Lorsque Charlie et moi nous retrouvâmes seuls, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine afin de lui faire à manger.

- "Je vois que tu as conservé tes vielles habitudes." Dit mon père.

- "Que veux-tu? Je me suis habituée à te faire la cuisine depuis la première fois que j'ai mis les pieds ici." Il sourit.

- "C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais été un cordon bleu."

- "Tu ne sais même pas faire cuire des pattes correctement." Rigolais-je, tandis qu'il se renfrognait.

- "Bon, et si tu me disais ce que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?"

- "Une fille n'a pas le droit de rendre visite à son père en toute liberté?" Dis-je innocemment. Il émit un rictus amusé.

- "Vas-y Bella."

- "Très bien." Soufflais-je. "Je suis venu pour te poser une question."

- "Rien que ça?" Demanda-t-il curieux.

- "En fait, j'aurais aimé savoir pourquoi Rosalie est venue te voir hier." Il baissa les yeux vers ses pieds et soupira.

- "Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de t'en parler."

- "S'il te plait, Papa. Si ça a un quelconque rapport avec ce qui s'est passé à la banque, tu dois me le dire." Il semblait hésiter mais finit par accepter.

- "Ne dis pas à Rose que je t'en ai parlé." Dit-il.

- "Motus et bouche cousue." Je fis mine de fermer la fermeture éclair imaginaire de ma bouche avec mon pouce et mon index.

- "Elle est venue me voir pour me demander de lui parler de la déposition d'Emmett Cullen." Je fronçai les sourcils. "J'ignore pourquoi, elle voulait connaître sa déposition."

- "Et tu le lui as dit?"

- "En temps normal je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler, mais vous avez toujours su vous montrer très persuasives toutes les deux." Je souris. "Alors je lui en ai donné une copie."

- "Tu veux dire que Rose à une copie de la déposition d'Emmett chez elle?"

- "Normalement. Elle voulait aussi savoir si nous avions trouvé une piste pour ces trois criminels."

- "J'imagine que la réponse est négative." Il ne répondit pas mais son regard parlait pour lui. Charlie avait toujours été le genre de personne qui laissait voir ses émotions sur son visage. Inutile de se demander d'où je tiens ce trait de caractère. "Tiens, j'ai fini." Dis-je en lui servant des cannellonis avec de la sauce bolognaise. A en voir sa mine affamée, on pouvait supposer que mon plat avait l'air appétissant.

- "Ça à l'air délicieux Bella."

- "Régale-toi bien dans ce cas."

- "Tu t'en vas déjà?" Demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

- "Il faut que je rentre chez moi. Il se fait tard et je commence à fatiguer."

- "J'aurais aimé te parler d'un truc." Je le regardai et m'assis sur la chaise en face de lui.

- "Je t'écoute."

- "L'autre jour, quand tu es venu au poste, il y avait un Cullen avec toi." Je baissai les yeux. Je sentais que je n'allais pas aimer cette discussion.

- "Et alors?" Demandais-je, comme s'il n'y avait rien d'anormal.

- "Je trouve ça étrange. Tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de ce nom là et voila que tu te mets à les fréquenter."

- "Je ne les fréquente pas. Edward m'avait simplement proposé de m'y emmener en voyant que je n'avais pas de voiture. Et puis c'était il y a longtemps Papa. Je suis passé au-dessus."

- "Alors ça veut dire que tu vas revoir le Dr. Cullen?"

- "Ne pousse pas le bouchon s'il te plait. Il est hors de question que je l'affronte de nouveau."

- "Pourtant, une petite confrontation ne pourrait pas faire de mal."

- "Tu dis ça parce que tu étais de son côté. Vous étiez tous de son côté."

- "Je ne voulais pas perdre ma fille. Je me suis toujours rangé à ta décision mais là, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de t'avoir sauvé."

- "Alors tu es en train de me dire que tu l'apprécies?" J'étais estomaquée.

- "Bien sur que non! Il t'a fait passer pour une malade mentale. Tu as dû aller consulter un psychologue à cause de lui alors que tu n'avais aucun problème psychologique. Comment veux-tu que je l'apprécie après ça?" Je baissai les yeux. Me remémorer cette partie peu glorieuse de ma vie ne m'enchantait guère.

- "J'avais des troubles psychologiques tu sais."

- "C'est faux. Tu étais simplement dépressive et traumatisée. Mais tu n'étais pas folle."

- "C'est vrai, tu as raison." Dis-je en me levant. "Dans ce cas pourquoi voudrais-tu que je me confronte à lui?"

- "Cela pourrait arranger beaucoup de choses. Tu pourrais essayer de comprendre son point de vue et lui le tien."

- "Oublie ça, je ne veux plus jamais le revoir." Tranchais-je fermement. "Je dois y aller. Passe une bonne soirée Papa."

- "Toi aussi chérie." J'allai lui faire un bisou sur la joue et sortis de la maison pour aller chez moi.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi Rosalie voulait la déposition d'Emmett Cullen. Je ne voyais pas en quoi cela pouvait nous aider à découvrir leur nature. Je ne saurais probablement jamais ce qui lui aie passé derrière la tête malheureusement. Lorsque je rentrai à l'appartement, Rosalie était là et faisait à manger. Elle me regarda, impassible, puis détourna le regard. Depuis la veille, nous ne nous étions pas reparlées. J'étais énervée après elle et vice versa. D'habitude, lorsque je ma fâche avec elle, on ne tient jamais très longtemps avant de nous rabibocher. Là en revanche, j'avais la douloureuse impression que nous n'allions pas nous réconcilier aussi rapidement que d'habitude.

J'avais peur qu'aucune de nous ne fasse le premier pas vers l'autre. Je savais que je ne le ferai pas. Je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de le faire et je me doutais qu'elle non plus. Et même si elle se résignait et acceptait de faire le premier pas, je n'étais même pas sure que je pourrais accepter aussi facilement. Nous étions dans une impasse. Quel étrange scénario qui se jouait. Jamais personne n'avait encore réussi à me faire douter de la ténacité de mon amitié avec Rosalie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pourtant je m'étais bien opposée contre elle pour défendre Edward. Pourquoi faisais-je ça? Je m'étais mise ma meilleure amie à dos pour lui. Pourquoi?

Je sentais bien que la réponse que je cherchais se trouvait là, juste sous mes yeux. Mais comme d'habitude, je préférais me voiler la face pour ne pas avoir à souffrir plutôt que d'affronter la réalité et risquer d'être brisée. J'étais pathétique, pitoyable et j'en passe.

Et c'est dans cet état d'aveuglement que j'allais me coucher, sans avoir dit un mot à Rosalie de toute la soirée.

* * *

Le lendemain, j'étais déjà au travail, lorsque Mike déboula en plein après midi. Il avait une mine boudeuse et triste. Je le saluai et son humeur sembla un peu plus joyeuse. Mais il s'éclipsa vite fait. Je trouvais son comportement étrange mais ne m'en plaignis pas. Après tout, moins je le vois, mieux je me porte. Je commençais à faire les comptes de la boutique pour faire passer le temps, étant donné que les clients ne se bousculaient pas au portillon. Je n'avais jamais été très friande des calculs en tout genre alors ce type d'activités me révulsait.

- "On est concentré à ce que je vois." Je sursautai tellement fort que j'en fis tomber mes feuilles de calculs par terre. Edward était devant moi avec son sourire d'ange et sa magnificence. Dieu qu'il était beau.

- "Merde Edward! Tu n'étais pas obligé de me faire peur comme ça!" Dis-je en réprimant un sourire.

- "Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es particulièrement inattentive." Dit-il avec un sourire en coin qui envoya de la chaleur à l'intérieur de mon corps.

- "Moi inattentive? Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" Demandais-je avec un sourire. Évidemment que j'étais heureuse qu'il soit là.

- "J'ai besoin d'une tente."

- "Une tente?" M'étonnais-je. "Pour quoi faire?"

- "Tu veux peut être que je t'explique à quoi ça sert?" Dit-il avec son sourire suffisant au coin de la bouche. Je me mordis la lèvre, totalement éblouie.

- "Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas acheté durant les nombreuses fois ou tu es venu?"

- "Comme tu as pu le constater, je suis toujours reparti d'ici les mains chargées. Et je n'ai que deux bras, tu sais."

- "Ah bon? Tu n'en as pas un troisième caché quelque part?" Le taquinais-je. Il ne sembla pas trouver cette plaisanterie à son goût puisqu'il fronça les sourcils. "C'était une blague Cullen, tu peux te détendre."

- "Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de blaguer sur le fait que je ne sois pas… normal. C'est sérieux Bella." Il avait cette expression dégoûtée sur le visage. Est-ce qu'il était dégoûté de lui-même? Cela me semblait impensable, vu sa perfection.

- "Je ne prends pas ça à la légère, bien au contraire. Mais rassure-moi. Si tu avais vraiment eu un troisième bras caché, tu me l'aurais dit n'est-ce pas?" Il secoua la tête, visiblement amusé. J'avais réussi à détendre l'atmosphère.

- "Tu es vraiment une personne étrange, Bella Swan."

- "C'est toi qui parles." M'exclamais-je.

- "Bella, quand tu auras fini de bavarder, tu pourras peut être ramasser les feuilles que tu as fait tomber?" Je me tournai vers Mike, qui regardait Edward avec insistance. Ce dernier se mit à froncer les sourcils, l'air concentré.

- "Tout de suite Mike." Dis-je en m'activant. Je m'accroupis par terre et ramassai toutes les feuilles au sol, tâchant d'ignorer mon ridicule. Lorsque je remontai, je le vis en pleine réflexion avec un sourire mal dissimulé. Je ne pus contenir ma curiosité.

- "Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire?" Il se mit à rire doucement.

- "Je pensais juste à quelque chose que j'ai entendu."

Mon visage vira au rouge quand je compris de quoi il parlait. J'étais morte de honte et n'avais qu'une envie, me cacher dans un étang jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

- "Euh… Je suis désolée, je… Je n'avais pas envie de venir travailler samedi, alors j'ai dû inventer une excuse et… Enfin…"

- "Si je comprends bien, tu t'es servie de moi?" Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- "Quoi? Non! Je ne voulais pas…" Il élargit encore plus son sourire et j'aurais voulu le lui faire ravaler s'il n'avait pas été aussi séduisant.

- "Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris quelqu'un que tu connais bien comme ton amie Rosalie?"

Je le regardais penaude lorsque la phrase de Rosalie me revint en mémoire: « _Tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi tu avais fait croire à Mike Newton que tu sortais avec lui? Peut être que si tu lui as dis ça, c'est parce qu'inconsciemment, tu avais envie que ce soit vrai _».

Et si elle avait raison? Je m'étais toujours demandée ce qui m'était passé par la tête ce jour là pour balancer de telles âneries. Est-ce que j'ai inventé cette excuse parce que j'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas qu'une simple excuse, mais la vérité? Je baissai les yeux, incapable de le regarder en face avec ce genre de pensées dans mon esprit et fis mine d'être intéressée par mes mains qui s'entortillaient, mortifiée.

- "Bella, regarde-moi."

Lorsque je m'exécutai, je tombai nez à nez avec Edward qui s'était penché sur le comptoir de la caisse. Je me perdis dans ses prunelles scintillantes et m'arrêtai de respirer. Mon cerveau avait apparemment déserté de mon système, ou démissionné je ne sais pas. Aucune pensée cohérente ne se formait dans mon esprit. Une chaleur vint s'insuffler dans le creux de mon ventre, j'haletais. La seule chose que ma tête retenait était sa proximité et mon envie folle d'accaparer ses lèvres bien dessinées et invitantes. Je commençais sérieusement à suffoquer, faute de ne pas respirer mais je n'en avais que faire. J'entrouvris légèrement la bouche totalement hypnotisée.

Nous fûmes malheureusement interrompus par un Mike, véritablement très remonté.

- "C'est comme ça que tu bosses? Joli boulot Swan." Je m'écartai instantanément et en profitai pour reprendre ma respiration avant de faire face à cet imbécile.

- "Si tu pouvais m'appeler par mon prénom, ce serait déjà plus respectueux."

- "Et toi, si tu pouvais arrêter de flirter pendant tes heures de travail, ce serait plus convenable."

Je devais sans aucun doute être cramoisie à cet instant. Comment osait-il dire ça? Je n'étais pas du tout en train de flirter. Enfin, je ne crois pas. Poussée par la rage d'avoir été rabaissée deux fois de suite par ce merdeux, je ne contrôlai pas l'explosion de ma colère.

- "Non mais de quel droit tu oses me parler comme ça? Je ne suis pas ta boniche, encore moins ton employée, c'est clair? Je commence à en avoir marre que tu me rabaisses à chaque fois pour ensuite venir me supplier que je fasse la fermeture. Tu sais quoi? Vas te faire voir! Et tu peux dire à ta mère de me virer si tu veux, je n'en ai plus rien à cirer!"

Il me regardait avec une bouche qui ressemblait à un hublot. Quant à moi, j'étais littéralement estomaquée par ma répartie. Je venais probablement de perdre mon boulot, mais pour rien au monde je ne regretterai d'avoir cloué le bec de ce corbeau de mauvaise augure. Au bout d'un moment de totale paralyse, il sortit de sa léthargie et s'éclipsa, presque en courant. J'en restais coite. J'avais enfin fait ce dont je rêvais de faire depuis si longtemps. Si je m'écoutais, je sauterais de joie à l'heure qu'il est, telle une enfant qui aurait reçu ses cadeaux de noël.

- "Tu vois? C'est pour ça que j'adore venir ici. C'est pire qu'un feuilleton télé."

Je me retournai vers Edward qui avait assisté à la scène sans rien dire, et partis dans un fou rire incontrôlable. J'étais aux anges, rien ne pourrait venir gâcher cette journée.

- "Tu as vu ça? La vache, c'était incroyable!" M'exclamais-je. "Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je me retiens de le rembarrer comme ça… J'ai envie de recommencer tellement c'était jouissif."

Il me regardait, totalement amusé par mon attitude. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas du tout mon genre d'être aussi enjouée. Et pour cause, j'avais démoli le pire abruti de la planète. Bella winner, Newton looser. Je décidais de faire le tour du comptoir pour pouvoir lui parler plus tranquillement, mais c'est sans compter sur ma chance inoubliable et mon adresse incroyable. Je me pris les pieds dans une feuille de calcul que j'avais oublié de ramasser et fis un trébucher à la Isabella Swan. Je réussis néanmoins à me cramponner à la chaise ou j'étais précédemment assise et fis tomber mon sac, dans un geste brusque.

- "Bella, tout va bien?" Je n'osais pas le regarder tellement j'étais rouge. Il en fallait vraiment peu pour me casser ma bonne humeur.

- "Oui, ça va, je suis habituée depuis le temps." Je baissai les yeux pour observer les dégâts et vis les affaires qui se trouvaient dans mon sac éparpillées au sol. Je me penchai pour tout ramasser, et vis Edward faire le tour pour m'aider. Je me faisais violence pour ne pas jeter de coups d'œil dans sa direction. Et tandis que j'empilais les dernières affaires qui restaient, je remarquai qu'il s'était relevé et immobilisé. Je me levais à mon tour pour voir pourquoi il ne bougeais plus et vis qu'il avait encore quelque chose dans les mains.

- "Ah oui." Dis-je en reconnaissant le DVD d'Angela. "C'est une amie qui m'a prêté Le Compte Dracula." Précisais-je en lui prenant le DVD des mains. Ses mains restèrent en place et je m'étonnais qu'il ne bouge toujours pas. "Edward?" L'appelais-je. Lorsque je vis l'intensité de son regard, je me figeai. Je connaissais cette expression. Je l'avais déjà vu des années en arrière. Je ne l'avais rencontré qu'une seule fois mais n'avais jamais pu l'oublier. C'était une expression d'horreur, mélangée à de l'appréhension. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui causer cette réaction? Je cherchais une réponse tandis que le souvenir de la première fois s'imposa à moi.

_« - "Maître Denali, avez-vous une objection à faire?_

_- "Oui votre Honneur. J'ai ici le véritable dossier médical de Mlle Swan, ici présente. On y voit clairement le traitement que mon client lui a prescrit." Le jeune homme à la peau noir mais pâle s'avança vers le juge et lui remit le document. "Comme vous pouvez le lire, il a été prescrit qu'Isabella Swan, a dû être mise sous morphine. La morphine est je vous le rappelle, un alcaloïde de l'opium analgésique et soporifique servant à calmer la douleur. C'est une drogue."_

_- "Objection votre Honneur. Ma cliente ne m'a pas informé de cela."_

_- "C'est parce que c'est faux!" M'étais-je levée énervée._

_- "Objection rejetée et veuillez surveiller votre cliente Maître Jenks. Poursuivez Maître." Avait-il dit à l'intention de l'autre avocat._

_- "Votre Honneur. Nous sommes ici parce que mon client est accusé de n'avoir pas respecté les volontés de son patient, risquant ainsi de se faire rayer de l'ordre des médecins. Or, ce dossier démontre qu'Isabella Swan a reçu un traitement de morphine. Ce qui veut dire, qu'elle n'avait plus de raison et qu'elle était psychologiquement incapable de prendre une décision. C'est pour cela que mon client, qui je le rappelle est un médecin reconnu et hors paire a pris cette décision pour elle. Et la preuve de l'innocence de mon client est que Mlle Swan est toujours vivante et rétablie physiquement."_

_- "C'est un tissu de mensonges!" Hurlais-je. "Il ne m'a jamais prescrit de morphine. J'ai toujours eu toute ma tête. Je ne suis pas folle!"_

_- "Ça suffit!" Ordonna le Juge. Un silence se fit dans l'assistance et le Juge se remit à parler après quelques minutes de délibération. "Bien, dans l'affaire opposant Isabella Swan au Docteur Carlisle Cullen, compte tenu des éléments ici présent, je déclare l'accusé innocent. Mlle Swan n'était pas dans un état normal pour décider quoi que ce soit et voyant son trouble psychologique, elle devra suivre une thérapie avec un psychologue durant une durée indéterminée. Pour ce qui est du Docteur Cullen, Toutes les charges retenues contre lui sont abandonnées. L'audience est levée."_

_Les quelques personnes présentes se levaient pour sortir du tribunal, tandis que je restais abattue devant la tournure des évènements. Mon père me secoua afin que je me remue et ce ne fut que lorsque je vis Carlisle sortir de la salle que je décidai de faire de même. Au dehors, je l'aperçus qui discutait avec son avocat et ami apparemment. L'avocat le congratula d'une poignée de main ferme avant de s'en aller. Ni une ni deux, je m'empressai d'aller le voir._

_- "Monstre! Vous avez tout inventé, je n'ai jamais été sous morphine. Comment vous avez osé faire cela? Vous avez falsifié mon dossier uniquement pour être innocenté et garder votre prestige. C'est minable."_

_- "Bella…" Il me regardait avec de yeux pleins de remords. "Je ne pouvais pas aller en prison. C'était intolérable."_

_- "Espèce de salaud. Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir de ma vie!"_

_- "Bella, viens!" Entendis-je mon père m'appeler. Il regardait mon interlocuteur avec des envies de meurtres et je dois dire, que j'étais à peu près pareille._

_- "Vous êtes un monstre tout droit sorti des Enfers, Carlisle Cullen. Un monstre cruel. Vous êtes fait pour détruire des vies et non pour les sauver."_

_C'est à ce moment là que j'avais vu cette expression d'horreur et d'appréhension. Il avait l'air touché par mes propos, comme s'ils étaient vrais dans le sens propre du terme. »_

_

* * *

  
_

Je ne pensais pas revoir cette expression un jour. Pourquoi Edward avait-il cette tête là? Je ne l'avais pas traité de monstre pourtant. Il avait fait cette réaction juste après avoir regardé la pochette du DVD. Je baissai les yeux vers le DVD en question et m'interrogeai. Tout ce que j'y voyais, c'était le vampire Dracula. En quoi le fait de voir ce vampire lui donnerait cet air d'appréhension? Il appréhendait quoi?

Soudain l'éclaircissement et la compréhension m'apparut comme un ange tombé du ciel. _Les Cullen ne sont pas normaux… Ils ne sont pas humains… Monstre tout droit sorti des Enfers… Fait pour détruire des vies et non pour les sauver…_

J'ai cru que Carlisle avait affiché cet air horrifié parce qu'il se sentait coupable et qu'il ne réfutait pas mes arguments. Mais se pourrait-il qu'il ait prit au mot ces paroles, plus que je ne le pensais? Se pourrait-il que ces injures que je lui aie balancées à la figure aient une signification bien plus importante et profonde pour lui que pour moi?

Et se pourrait-il qu'Edward ait lui aussi, affiché cette expression apeurée car il appréhende le moment où je ferai la comparaison entre lui et le Compte Dracula? En y réfléchissant, tout le temps où je suis restée à l'hôpital, je n'ai jamais vu Carlisle manger quoi que ce soit. Il est vrai que la nourriture de l'hôpital n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus appétissant mais il était presque tout le temps avec moi et jamais il ne mangeait. Au restaurant, Edward n'a rien avalé. Je me rappelle aussi que les seuls jours de soleil qu'il y a eu à Seattle durant mon séjour à l'hôpital, Carlisle avait abaissé les rideaux de ma chambre, prétextant que la lumière du soleil l'insupportait étant donné qu'il vivait en Alaska. Et cette peau blafarde? Ces caractéristiques inhumaines? L'expression de dégoût qu'Edward avait tout à l'heure? Rosalie a dit qu'ils étaient dangereux. Se pourrait-il qu'elle aie raison, encore une fois? Se pourrait-il que les Cullen soient des vampires?

Je regardai Edward qui me regardait avec crispation. S'il était silencieux, son regard parlait pour lui. Petit à petit, cette révélation mentale prenait forme dans mon cerveau et il dut le comprendre puisqu'il arbora un visage partagé entre l'incrédulité, la désolation et l'imploration. J'avais espéré que son regard me rassurerait et me certifierait que je m'étais trompée dans mon raisonnement mais au contraire, il ne fit que confirmer mes soupçons muets. Prenant conscience de ce qui était réellement en train de se passer, je lâchai le DVD qui tomba à terre, pris mon sac sans quitter Edward des yeux puis sortis précipitamment du magasin, toujours avec la tête tournée vers lui.

Je me précipitai vers ma camionnette, montai à l'intérieur et me mis à respirer bruyamment en tenant le volant fermement. Je fermai les yeux, tâchant d'assimiler cette vérité calamiteuse. Lorsque j'entendis la porte du coté passager s'ouvrir, je sursautai comme jamais et me tins aussi éloignée de lui que le petite espace me le permettait. Il referma la portière et me regarda avec des yeux suppliants.

- "Alors c'est vrai?" Demandai-je paniquée. "Tu es un… Vampire?" Je ne pouvais décemment pas croire qu'un être aussi doux, gentil et attentionné pouvait être un monstre. Pourtant, son mutisme et son visage fermé me démontrait le contraire.

- "Je suis désolé." Dit-il. Je secouai la tête.

- "Non. C'est impossible. Tu ne peux… Je ne peux pas le croire. Tu te balades bien à la lumière du jour et tu…"

- "Ce n'est qu'un mythe Bella. Des mythes crées par les protagonistes cinématographiques, les romanciers, les prêtres ou que sais-je encore."

- "Mais ce n'est… Non je… Dis moi que c'est une blague." Le suppliais-je.

- "J'aurais bien aimé." Dit-il tristement. J'avais une folle envie de le réconforter.

- "Alors… Est-ce que tu vas me tuer?" Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction.

- "Non! Bien sur que non, je… Je ne pourrai jamais te faire de mal."

Cette parole me consuma.

- "Comment est-ce que vous vous nourrissez? Vous tuez des gens et buvez leur sang?" Débitais-je d'une traite sous le coups de l'émotion. Il inspira, comme pour ce donner du courage.

- "En réalité nous prenons uniquement celui des animaux." J'ouvris grand mes yeux, perplexe. Je n'avais encore jamais entendu ça. Cependant cette nouvelle me donna de l'espoir.

- "Donc, vous n'êtes pas méchants?" Je le savais. Je l'ai toujours su, c'est pour ça que j'ai contredis Rosalie quand elle m'a dit qu'elle pensait qu'ils étaient dangereux.

- "Techniquement. Mais il arrive que nous fassions des erreurs."

- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

- "Que parfois la tentation est trop forte et…" Il ne termina pas sa phrase, voyant que j'avais compris. Je baissai les yeux, ne sachant quoi penser de tout ça.

- "Est-ce que ça arrive souvent?"

- "Non, rarement. Aujourd'hui nous sommes presque immunisés contre le sang humain. A part Jasper qui a encore un peu de mal."

Je repensai à ma rencontre avec ce dernier. Il était parti parce qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait dit aussi qu'il y avait trop de monde et Alice s'était inquiétée. Je comprenais mieux ce qu'il avait à présent.

- "Les braqueurs de la banque, c'étaient des vampires aussi?" Il fut prit de cours par ma question.

- "Comment tu sais ça? C'est ton amie qui t'en a parlé?"

- "Comment tu savais qu'elle m'en parlerait?" Il ne répondit pas et soupira.

- "Oui, c'étaient des vampires. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils ont voulu faire ça pour s'amuser. Ils ne sont pas comme nous. Ils vous considèrent comme de la nourriture." Dit-il écœuré. "Après ce qu'ils ont fait, on ne pouvait pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça."

- "C'est pour ça que tu étais à Port Angeles dimanche? Tu les traquais?" Il me regarda intensément, puis secoua la tête.

- "C'est dingue la façon dont tu arrives à tirer des conclusions exactes aussi facilement." Je souris. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, l'atmosphère semblait s'être allégée.

- "Est-ce que vous les avez retrouvé?"

- "Non malheureusement. La fille qui est avec eux est extrêmement douée pour se cacher."

- "Et comment comptez vous les retrouver?"

- "Grâce à leur odeur." Je ne pus m'empêcher de déglutir en entendant ça. Un silence gênant s'installa. Aucun de nous ne savait quoi dire. Je finis par rompre le silence.

- "Est-ce que tu t'es toujours… Enfin… Tu as déjà essayé le régime normal?"

- "Par régime normal, tu entends boire le sang des humains?" J'étais choquée par ces propos. Il le remarqua très vite et s'excusa. "Je suis désolé. Je ne devrais pas parler de ça avec toi.

- "Non, je… C'est juste que je ne suis pas habituée." Je lui fis un sourire encourageant, mais le sien était légèrement fané.

- "Non, je n'ai pas toujours été végétarien."

- "Végétarien? C'est comme cela que vous vous qualifiez?" Demandais-je étonnée.

- "On peut dire ça". Je me mis à sourire. J'avais beau être en compagnie d'un vampire, j'étais tout de même heureuse.

- "Je trouve ça génial." Déclarais-je. Il ouvrit grand ses yeux.

- "Pardon?"

- "Et bien, le fait que vous alliez contre votre nature. Vous êtes de bonnes personnes. Moi, je trouve ça formidable." Dis-je en souriant naturellement. Il me regardait comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. "Est-ce que… Vous avez d'autres facultés? Je veux dire, à part la vitesse, la force et… Tout le reste?"

- "Certaines caractéristiques qui nous sont propres. Alice, par exemple. Elle peut voir le futur." J'écarquillai les yeux. Cela dit, je n'étais pas si étonnée que ça, bizarrement. "C'est d'ailleurs elle qui ma refilé un paquet de mouchoirs, le samedi chez le concessionnaire. Elle m'avait dit que j'en aurai besoin." Rit-il, tandis que moi j'essayais d'emmagasiner toutes ces révélations incroyables.

- "Et les autres?"

- "Jasper a le don de percevoir les émotions. Il peut également les modifier à sa guise." J'en restai bouche bée. Ainsi donc, c'était pour ça qu'il avait froncé les sourcils dans la boutique d'Esmée, lorsque j'avais commencé à paniquer. Il avait perçu mon changement d'humeur.

- "Emmett et Carlisle?"

- "Ils n'ont pas de dons particulier. Enfin Emmett a une force supérieur à nous, donc on peut dire que si, finalement." Je ris. Cela non plus ne m'étonnais guère.

- "Et toi?" Demandais-je sérieusement. Il fronça les sourcils comme à son habitude et déclara.

- "Je lis dans les pensées." Je me figeai.

- "Tu… Quoi?"

- "Je lis dans les pensées."

J'étais sidérée. Et complètement anéantie. J'avais envie de me cacher dans un trou pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. J'étais également énervée. Prise de panique, je sortis brusquement de ma Chevrolet et lui tournai le dos. Lorsque j'entendis la porte coté passager claquer, je me retournai, remontée à bloc.

- "Tu lis dans les pensées et tu m'annonces ça comme ça?" Il m'observa, avant de se mettre à rire.

- "De toutes les choses susceptibles de t'effrayer chez moi, il n'y a que ça qui te fasse peur?" Je lui fis un regard mauvais. J'étais en colère contre moi-même d'avoir pu penser des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû entendre.

- "Très bien, alors peux-tu me dire à quoi je pense, là tout de suite?" La réponse était très simple: lui.

- "C'est justement ça le problème. Je n'y arrive pas. Les tiennes me sont inaccessibles."

- "Ah bon?" Dis-je en cachant mal mon sourire pleins d'espoirs. Voyant sa mine confite, je ne me préoccupai plus de cacher mon sourire, rassurée à cent pour cent. "Ça t'arrive souvent?"

- "Non tu es la seule, pour une raison que j'ignore."

- "Je ne dois pas être normale." Dis-je penaude.

- "Je le pense aussi." Sourit-il. Je le vis me regarder intensément, puis il détourna le regard. "Écoute, je vais te laisser tranquille désormais. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter." Je mis du temps avant de réagir à ce qu'il venait de dire. Me laisser tranquille? Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il me laisse tranquille. Je le vis qui commençait à s'en aller et compris que si je ne faisais pas quelque chose rapidement, ce serait la dernière fois que nos regards se croiseraient.

- "Edward!" L'appelais-je. Il se retourna et je fis rapidement le tour de la camionnette pour le rejoindre.

Arrivée à une distance proche de lui, mon cœur fit un raté. Je mis ma main sur son avant bras et tâchai d'ignorer comme je le pouvais les millions de décharges électriques qui me parcouraient dans tout le corps. Il darda ses yeux dans les miens et je soutins son regard. Sans enlever ma main de son bras, je rapprocha mon visage du sien. Je n'eus pas besoin de mettre mon cerveau en mode off, il s'était déjà barré loin d'ici. Nos visages continuaient à se rapprocher et prise d'une folie, je rompis la distance qui nous séparaient en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

A peine les avais-je effleuré qu'il s'étaient reculé brusquement. Son visage était partagé entre l'étonnement et l'incompréhension, tandis que je restai pantoise. C'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte de la folie que je venais de faire. Quelle idiote. Non mais qu'est-ce que je croyais, qu'il avait envie de moi comme j'avais envie de lui? Je me sentais rejetée et humiliée. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur se mettait à saigner face à ce rejet. Je luttais instinctivement contre les larmes qui menaçaient de perler.

- "Excuse-moi." Bredouillais-je. "J'ai cru que… Enfin je pensais…" Ne pouvant supporter plus, je me détournai vivement et entrepris de me diriger vers ma portière.

- "Bella, attends!"

Je me retournai et il planta son regard intense dans le mien. Il s'avança lentement vers moi, puis s'arrêta tandis que je ne comprenais plus rien. Lorsqu'il fut à une distance proche de moi, il me regarda, toujours aussi intensément. Puis sans que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, il prit mon visage de ses deux mains et m'embrassa.

C'était un baiser des plus doux qui soient. Je n'arrivais pas à réagir sous le coup de la surprise. Edward Cullen m'embrassait. J'étais embrassée par Edward Cullen. Le temps que cette information ne grimpe jusque dans mon crâne, désormais dépourvu de capacité à réfléchir, je répondais à son baiser avec empressement. Nos lèvres bougeaient avec synchronisation et je crochetai mes bras derrière sa nuque. Je collai mon front au sien et tout s'intensifia. J'ouvris la bouche et il y entra sans hésitation. Il descendit ses mains dans le bas de mon dos pour me rapprocher de lui et je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux. A cet instant, plus rien ne comptait. Il n'y avait plus de vampire, plus de Cullen, plus de fille instable et torturée. Il n'y avait que lui et moi. Comme si nous étions seuls au monde. Seuls, sans ces problèmes de différences et de passé douloureux. Nous nous embrassions sans penser à ce qui adviendrait après. Je voulais que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais et il ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter non plus, à mon plus grand bonheur.

Malheureusement je commençais à suffoquer et il s'écarta pour me laisser respirer car il est évident que je ne l'aurais certainement pas fait de mon propre gré. Il posa son front contre le mien alors que je reprenais ma respiration, le souffle coupé.

- "Edward!"

Nous nous retournâmes à l'unisson pour apercevoir Emmett et Jasper qui regardaient leur frère, surpris, avec un air des plus réprobateurs. Soudain je réalisai ce qu'il venait véritablement de se produire. Mais qu'est-ce que je m'imaginais? Que nous vivrions heureux dans le monde des Bisounours? C'était de la folie pur et simple, un moment d'égarement, une erreur monumentale. Je me reculai rapidement, déjà en manque de sa proximité et le regardai paniquée.

- "Je suis désolée. Ce n'est… Il faut que j'y aille." Dis-je mal assurée tandis qu'il me regardait inquiet et étonné.

Je reculai bouleversée et tâchai tant bien que mal d'atteindre ma camionnette sans tomber. J'ouvris la portière et avant de monter à l'intérieur, je jetai un dernier coups d'œil à ses frères qui arboraient un visage réprimandant. Je n'osais pas regarder Edward, de peur de me mettre à pleurer. Puis j'enclenchai le moteur et déguerpis de cet endroit aussi vite que je le pouvais. Comment avais-je pu en arriver là?

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le plus beau baiser de toute ma vie soit avec une personne avec qui je ne pouvais pas être? A croire que le destin s'acharne contre moi pour avoir mis Edward sur ma route et m'avoir fait tombé amoureuse de lui. Rosalie avait encore une fois raison. J'étais tombée amoureuse et j'allais en souffrir. D'ailleurs, je souffre déjà. D'être loin de lui, de savoir que notre histoire était déjà terminée sans avoir commencé… Pourtant, au fond de moi, j'avais la certitude que si je pouvais tout effacer et revenir en arrière, je referai tout de la même façon. Je l'aurais embrassé sans hésiter. La seule chose que je regrettais, c'est d'être montée dans cette voiture, ce fameux jour du vingt trois décembre. Si seulement j'avais su ce qui m'arriverait, ce qui nous arriverait en montant dans ce van…

Je pense tellement à mes problèmes à moi que j'en oublie le coté vampirique de l'affaire. Décidément, tout me forçait à m'éloigner de lui. Si c'est-ce que veut le Seigneur, pourquoi défier le destin?

Je roulais en direction de chez moi avec la certitude que j'étais irrévocablement amoureuse de lui et qu'il était trop tard désormais pour empêcher mon cœur de souffrir.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez vous? Si vous n'aimez pas dites le moi, j'aime autant le savoir. Et si vous aimez dites le moi aussi, histoire de booster un peu mon ego lol.**

**Le prochain chapitre risque probablement d'arriver avec du retard. Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse d'avance car j'ai horreur de faire retarder les gens. Je vais tout faire pour le poster mercredi comme d'habitude mais je ne garantis absolument rien. En attendant, un peu d'encouragement ne me ferait pas de mal lol.  
**

**bye popolove=)  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Amour ou Amitié

**Chapitre 8: Amour ou Amitié  
**

Ça vous est déjà arrivé de comparer votre vie avec une histoire épique?

Par exemple, lorsque vous êtes une fille haut placée dans la société et que vous tombez amoureuse d'un misérable jardinier. Aussi beau que celui de Gabrielle Solis évidemment. Dans ce cas là, vous pouvez comparer votre histoire à celle du film Titanic, sans l'iceberg, le naufrage et les morts bien sûr. Ou lorsque vous êtes à la tête d'une immense fortune, habituée à vous faire servir et que soudainement, en un claquement de doigts, vous vous retrouveriez sans un sou, obligée de vous salir les mains comme jamais pour remonter la pente. A ce moment là, vous pouvez dire que votre vie est semblable à celle de Scarlett O'hara dans Autant en emporte le vent. Ou imaginons que vous êtes amoureuse du fils des pires ennemis de vos parents. Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin d'expliquer à quelle histoire je fais référence.

Tout ça pour dire que je n'avais jamais fait ce genre de rapprochement, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'ai toujours considéré ma vie comme une presque vie, si je puis dire. Une vie inexistante parmi tant d'autres. Banale et ennuyeuse. Ce sont d'ailleurs les deux adjectifs qui me caractérisent le mieux en mon sens. Seulement aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis vingt trois ans, j'ai le sentiment que ma vie a prise une autre tournure, beaucoup moins banale et dénuée d'intérêt. Je pouvais enfin comparer ma vie avec une de ces histoires tragiques où l'amour est impossible à cause des conditions, des différences et des secrets qu'il valait mieux laisser enfouis profondément. Ces célèbres histoires qui finissent toujours mal à cause d'un élément désastreux.

Dans Titanic par exemple, où l'évènement tragique repose dans un iceberg et dans la connerie du capitaine qui voulait impressionner la galerie en mettant à plein turbo pour arriver à bon port un jour plus tôt. Dans Autant en emporte le vent, il s'agit de l'aveuglement et de l'entêtement de la fille à vouloir conquérir un autre qui ne l'aime pas qui l'empêche de vivre heureuse avec l'homme de sa vie. Et enfin pour Roméo et Juliette, l'élément déclencheur de cette fin horrible, vient du fait que le moine n'a pas été fichu de remettre un mot à Roméo et que ce dernier n'a pas réfléchi et a plongé la tête baissée vers la mort. Dans ma situation, il s'agit à la fois d'un iceberg - le fait qu'il soit un vampire - d'un entêtement de ma part - à vouloir le tenir écarté - et d'un acte irréfléchi - l'avoir embrassé.

Si l'histoire de Jack et Rose, Scarlett et Rhett ainsi que celle de Roméo et Juliette s'est mal finie avec l'un de ces éléments tragiques, comment la mienne avec Edward pourrait-elle bien se terminer en cautionnant les trois problèmes à la fois?

Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, il n'y a aucune issue possible. Aucun moyen pour que tout cela ne se termine pas avec un visage baigné de larmes et un torrent de désespoir et de souffrance.

J'arrivai chez moi avec cette fatalité en tête, imaginant déjà le nombre de pots glacés qui allaient être engloutis dans les prochains jours. Rosalie qui me vit dans l'entrebâillement de la porte s'empressa de cacher un papier qu'elle avait dans les mains en le serrant contre elle.

- "Te fatigue pas. Je sais que tu détiens la déposition d'Emmett Cullen." Déclarais-je d'une vois mal accordée, à cause des sanglots que j'avais versé avant de venir. Elle me regarda ébahie et interrogative.

- "Comment est-ce que…"

- "Tu as oublié que Charlie n'a jamais su tenir sa langue." La coupais-je.

Elle soupira d'agacement et détourna la tête avec le regard non invitant. Apparemment, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle comptait faire la paix avec moi. Tant mieux, car je n'en avais pas la moindre envie non plus. J'allai dans la cuisine pour me faire un verre d'eau mais lorsque j'ouvrai le frigo, c'est sur une bouteille de vodka que je tombais. J'hésitai quelques secondes car je n'avais jamais bu ce genre de chose, enfin très peu de fois. Puis je décidai de me laisser aller au point où j'en étais. Je sortis la vodka du frigo, pris un verre de vodka appartenant un Rosalie, remplis le verre jusqu'au bord et le bus d'une traite. Je guettais le moment où je me mettrai à tousser comme une grippée mais étonnamment, ce moment ne vint jamais. Je décidai alors d'en prendre un deuxième que j'avalai aussi rapidement que le premier. Lorsque je me retournai, elle était debout en face de moi, la tête droite et me fixait de façon incompréhensible.

- "Quoi?" Demandais-je agressive. Elle ne parut pas hésiter devant mon incommodité.

- "Depuis quand l'alcool est-elle devenue ta nouvelle meilleure amie?"

- "Depuis que ma véritable meilleure amie m'a laissé tomber." Répliquais-je. Je n'avais pas prévu de sortir une vacherie de ce genre. Il n'y a que Bella Swan pour réagir à l'alcool aussi rapidement. Rosalie parut vexée et triste.

- "Je ne t'ai pas laissé tomber."

- "Tu te fiches de moi?" M'exclamais-je. "Tu m'as laissé tomber depuis le jour où tu t'es mise contre ma décision de lui parler de ma vie."

- "C'est parce que je n'adhère absolument pas. Tu t'ouvres à la mauvaise personne."

- "Ferme-là, je ne veux pas entendre ça." Ordonnais-je.

- "C'est parce tu sais que j'ai raison."

- "Non, c'est parce que tu as entièrement tort." Contrais-je. "C'est quelqu'un de formidable mais tu es trop butée pour revoir tes positions et admettre que pour une fois, ce soit moi qui aie raison."

- "Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te faire pour te retourner le cerveau à ce point?" Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

- "Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir?" Demandais-je plus menaçante que je ne m'en croyais capable. Je m'approchai d'elle lentement et lui murmurai acerbe. "Il m'a embrassé." Elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de réagir. "Il m'a embrassé et c'était le meilleur baiser de toute ma vie. Tu avais raison Rosalie. Je suis bel et bien amoureuse de lui. Et tu avais raison quand tu as dit que je souffrirais. Tu as toujours eu raison. Mais là où tu te trompes, c'est quand tu dis qu'il est mauvais pour moi." De nouveaux sanglots étaient sur le point d'arriver. "C'est moi qui suis mauvaise pour lui." Elle me regarda avec pitié puis répliqua sur un ton détestable.

- "Tu es complètement folle." Je la regardai, les yeux embués. Je ne voulais plus lui répondre, ni même la regarder. J'entrepris de me diriger vers ma chambre, lieu où je passais le plus clair de mon temps depuis deux jours.

- "Vas-y." Ordonna-t-elle calmement. "Va dans ta chambre, fuis les problèmes encore une fois. C'est-ce que tu sais faire de mieux, fuir." Je me retournai vers elle, les larmes coulantes.

- "Et que veux-tu que je te dise? Que je m'excuse? Que je te dise que j'ai fait une erreur en me rapprochant de lui? Apparemment c'est-ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas?"

- "Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas comme ça."

- "Non!" Criais-je. "Je n'en sais rien! Je ne te connais plus, je ne sais plus qui est Rosalie Hale. Parce que celle que j'ai connue n'aurait jamais réagi comme ça."

- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste? Que je te baratine en te disant que j'approuve totalement ta nouvelle lubie de te rapprocher de ce type? Désolée si je suis honnête avec toi. Jamais je ne te dirai quelque chose que je ne pense pas."

- "Alors on a un vrai problème, toi et moi." Déclarais-je, fataliste.

Elle n'ajouta rien, se contentant de me scruter, suppliante. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Nous savions toutes les deux ce que signifiait cette phrase. Mon souhait le plus cher en cet instant fatidique, aurait été qu'elle se manifeste et proteste ce que je venais de dire en disant qu'il y aurait une solution. Que tout s'arrangerait petit à petit. Mais elle ne réfuta pas. Elle resta silencieuse et cela ne fit que confirmer mes dires. Nous avions un sérieux problème. Notre amitié avait un problème et aucune solution ne s'offrait à nous. Aucune porte de secours. Et tandis que nous nous affrontions du regard, aussi triste et désemparée l'une que l'autre, j'observais avec désespoir le mur de notre amitié en train de s'effondrer.

* * *

D'habitude, lorsqu'on rêve d'un vampire vous suçant le sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte, c'est qu'on est en train de faire un cauchemar. Pour ma part, je crois qu'il s'agissait plus d'un rêve érotique qu'autre chose. C'est dégoulinant de sueur et respirant bruyamment que je me levai pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Rosalie qui était déjà debout me regardait piteusement. Aucun doute qu'elle avait compris ce à quoi ma nuit avait été consacrée et cela me confirma que mon rêve n'était pas du tout catholique. A cet instant je commençais à me demander si ne perdais pas la boule pour rêver de mourir de cette façon et trouver cet acte sensuel. Ma colocataire me lança un dernier regard mauvais avant de quitter notre appartement. Aucune parole ne fut échangée.

J'arrivai au travail avec une vingtaine de minutes à l'avance. Avec la façon dont je me suis comportée envers le blondinet, j'allais devoir assurer si je ne voulais pas me retrouver au chômage. De toute façon, il est absolument hors de question que je m'excuse, ni que je regrette le seul moment de dignité que j'ai eue dans ma vie. Quitte à perdre mon travail. Au pire, je pourrai toujours demander à Esmée de travailler dans sa boutique le temps que je trouve un autre pigeon qui acceptera de me prendre. C'est donc avec la tête haute et avec une assurance que je n'aie pas l'habitude d'avoir, que je me pointai devant Mrs. Newton. Celle-ci leva la tête vers moi et me lança un grand sourire.

- "Bonjour Bella. Comment vas-tu?"

J'ouvris grand la bouche de stupéfaction, tellement j'étais sans voix. A en déduire sa bonne humeur, Mike n'avait pas dû en parler à ses parents. Remarquez, se faire lobotomiser par une fille n'est pas quelque chose dont on pourrait se vanter.

- "Oh, euh oui… Bonjour." Balbutiais-je. Je venais de perdre toute l'assurance que j'avais acquise. Bravo Bella!

La matinée se déroula comme à son accoutumée, longue et barbante. Pourquoi ouvrir si tôt quand il n'y a jamais de client?

J'étais à ma pause déjeuner, en train de finir mon sandwich quand je vis qui poussa la porte de la boutique. A cet instant mon cœur se serra. La jeune brune s'avança vers moi sur une démarche dansante. Contrairement à d'habitude, elle n'avait pas son éternel sourire mais affichait une moue aigrie.

- "Salut Alice." Tentais-je, bien que je savais qu'elle n'allait pas tourner autour du pot.

- "Bella. Comment vas-tu?"

- "Autant que faire ce peu." Répondis-je. "Qu'est-ce qui t'amène?" Demandais-je, sachant pertinemment la réponse. Elle m'offrit enfin son sourire habituel.

- "Je viens pour avoir des explications."

- "Alors quoi? Ton frère ne peut pas se déplacer tout seul, il t'envoie à sa place?" Me braquais-je, soudainement vexée qu'il refuse de m'affronter.

- "Il ignore que je suis ici." Répondit-elle simplement. "Je ne lui en ai pas parlé."

- "Tu n'as pas besoin de lui dire pour qu'il le sache."

- "Tu oublies que c'est moi qui vois l'avenir, pas lui. Il ne fait que lire dans les pensées. Et encore, il ne voit que ce qu'on accepte de lui montrer." Dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

- "T'es en train de me dire que tu peux lui cacher tes pensées?" J'étais éberluée. "C'est impossible, des pensées ça ne se contrôle pas."

- "Vois-tu," Commença-t-elle tout bas. "Nous autres vampires, avons en plus des nombreuses caractéristiques dont tu es déjà au courant, un cerveau plus développé que le votre."

- "Ben voyons! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée?" Elle rigola.

- "En réalité, nous ne pouvons pas contrôler nos pensées, tu as raison sur ce point. Mais nous pouvons penser à plusieurs choses à la fois et nous concentrer que sur une seule. Tiens, par exemple, pour ne pas qu'Edward rentre dans ma tête, il a fallu que je pense à Jasper en train de me faire…"

- "Ok ça va, j'ai compris." La coupais-je avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de me dire des choses que je ne voulais certainement pas entendre. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?"

- "Pourquoi tu t'es enfuie comme une voleuse?" Je soupirai.

- "Je suis comme ça. Je m'enfuie face à un problème."

- "Bella, tu étais en train de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Excuse-moi mais comme problème, j'ai vu pire." C'est moi ou la situation devenait vraiment embarrassante? Je rougis ardemment.

- "Et les deux autres qui sont arrivés? Ça compte pour du beurre?"

- "Je ne les ai pas vu. Je suis désolée. Je les aurais empêché de venir si j'avais su."

- "Je croyais que tu voyais l'avenir?"

- "Seulement selon les décisions que les gens prennent."

- "Mais s'ils n'avaient pas prévu de venir, comment se fait-il qu'ils soient venus?" Tout ça n'avait aucun sens.

- "là-dessus aussi, nous sommes très fort." Sourit-elle.

- "A trafiquer vos décisions?" Tentais-je incertaine.

- "Pas vraiment. C'est plutôt dur à expliquer. Mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Pourquoi tu es partie sans la moindre explication? Et je veux une vraie réponse."

- "Je n'en sais rien. J'avais peur."

- "Peur de quoi? D'être face à trois vampires?"

- "Non, pas du tout."

- "C'est-ce que lui il pense en tout cas. Il croit que tu regrettes et que tu as peur de lui." Me confia-t-elle.

- "C'est complètement absurde. Jamais je n'aurai peur de lui."

- "Alors de quoi as-tu peur dans ce cas?"

Je n'osais pas répondre. Je ne le savais même pas moi-même. En repensant à mon comportement de la veille, les larmes commençaient à monter. J'avais vraiment agi comme la pire des imbéciles. Comment faisais-je pour être si émotive? Lorsque je remontai mon regard vers Alice, je vis celle-ci me regarder pensive. Puis elle s'exclama.

- "Mrs. Newton?" L'interpellée tourna la tête.

- "Un problème?"

- "En fait, votre employée Bella n'a pas l'air de se sentir bien." Dit-elle avec un air vraiment inquiet. Mais à quoi jouait elle? Mrs. Newton se mit à me regarder attentivement.

- "C'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette."

- "Mais non, je vais très bien." Affirmais-je.

- "Je pense que vous devriez lui donner son après-midi afin qu'elle puisse rentrer se reposer." Fit-elle avec une moue innocente, m'ignorant totalement au passage. Je lui fis un regard noir.

- "Je crois que vous avez raison. Bella, rentre chez toi, je t'offre ta journée."

- "Quoi? Mais…"

- "Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne." Rétorqua Alice. "Tu ne vas pas bien et ta patronne accepte de te laisser partir alors prends tes affaire, je t'amène chez toi." Je la regardais béate. Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de réagir car elle fit le tour du comptoir, s'empara de mon sac d'une main et me pris par le bras pour me faire avancer. "Merci encore, c'est très gentil de votre part de lui laisser sa journée." Lança-t-elle derrière elle.

- "Mais c'est tout naturel. Soigne-toi bien Bella." Fit-elle à mon attention tandis que nous sortions. C'était quoi ce délire?

A peine nous fûmes hors de vue du magasin qu'elle me lâcha et je lui fis face.

- "On peut savoir à quoi tu joues?"

- "Il fallait bien que je te fasse sortir d'ici." Dit-elle comme si c'était évident.

- "Et puis comment t'as fait pour te la mettre dans la poche?" Demandais-je assez curieuse.

- "Oh c'est simple." Rit-elle. "Personne ne me résiste. Et puis si tu voyais ta tête, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge." Je secouai la tête en soupirant, puis me dirigeai vers ma camionnette.

- "Et où est-ce que tu vas comme ça?" S'enquit-elle.

- "Je rentre chez moi. C'est pour ça que tu as fait tout ce cinéma, je me trompe?" Répondis-je en me tournant vers elle. "Alice?"

- "Tu crois que j'ai monté cette mascarade afin de te faire plaisir et de te laisser rentrer chez toi? C'était purement intéressé, jeune fille." Dit-elle tout sourire. Je fronçai le nez.

- "Dans ce cas là tu peux me dire ce que tu attends de moi au juste?"

- "Et bien j'ai un après-midi de libre et toi aussi. Par conséquent je crois qu'une sortie pour faire les boutiques est de rigueur." Conclut-elle.

- "Tu es sérieuse? Il est hors de question que tu m'emmènes dans tes plans pourris."

- "Mes plans pourris comme tu dis, pourraient bien t'aider à séduire mon cher frère alors s'il te plait, aie un petit peu plus de respect pour eux."

- "Tu dis n'importe quoi!" Rouspétais-je, piquée au vif. "Je me fiche totalement de ton frère et de ce qu'il peut penser." Reniais-je pas crédible pour un sou. Alice eut un léger moment d'absence avant de reposer les yeux vers moi et de me faire un sourire mystérieux.

- "C'est-ce qu'on verra." Dit-elle avant de me prendre le bras et de m'emmener vers la direction opposée à ma Chevrolet.

- "De toute façon on ne peut pas faire de shopping." Elle se retourna. "Non mais tu as vu où on est? C'est Forks Alice!"

- "Qui a dit que nous allions rester à Forks?" Dit-elle. Évidemment, elle avait tout prévu.

- "Et où est-ce qu'on va dans ce cas?""

- "A Port Angeles voyons. D'ailleurs dépêchons nous, on a qu'un après midi.

- "Euh Alice, je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. La dernière fois que je suis allée à Port Angeles, j'ai failli me transformer en Tony Montana." Elle me regarda et éclata de rire.

- "Tony Montana? Tu n'arriverais même pas à te battre contre une abeille." Rit-elle plus fortement. Je lui fis un regard sévère.

- "Je te remercie de te moquer de moi."

- "Ne le prends pas mal Bella, mais je dis la vérité. Quoi que tu t'étais plutôt bien défendue contre ces types."

- "Un peu que je m'étais bien défendue! Je leur ai fichu la peur de leur vie!" M'exclamais-je sur la défensive.

- "N'exagère pas non plus Lara Croft, parce que contre moi tu ne fais pas l'ombre d'un poids."

- "C'est pas pareil." Grognais-je.

- "Tu es de mauvaise foi, c'est tout." Dit-elle en me tirant la langue de façon totalement puérile. Je rentrai dans sa puérilité en lui tirant la langue à mon tour. J'avais beau y regarder de plus près, Alice n'avais strictement rien à voir avec un vampire. Nous nous mîmes à rire comme deux gamines.

"Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais faut qu'on y aille." Déclara-t-elle. Encore une fois elle me tira tandis que je soupirais. Je n'avais vraiment pas le choix. Nous arrivâmes devant sa belle Porche Jaune et elle me fit monter à l'intérieur de force.

- "C'est parti pour une virée shopping." Dit-elle en se frottant les mains, après m'avoir rejointe. "Oh, et sache que je déteste conduire lentement donc j'aimerais assez que tu évites de faire des petites crises d'angoisse car je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de rouler à moins de cent cinquante kilomètres/heure. On a seulement que quelques heures."

- "C'est de famille à ce que je vois." Soupirais-je en attachant ma ceinture de sécurité et en me cramponnant aux bords de mon siège afin de me préparer au décollage.

Alice démarra sur les chapeaux de roues, comme elle avait convenu. Nous roulâmes en silence jusqu'à la sortie de Forks, puis arrivées sur l'autoroute, elle enclencha la radio. Elle se mit à fredonner l'air qui passait sur cette station et je ne pus empêcher une boule de se former dans mon estomac. Elle avait une voix merveilleuse. Elle aurait sans aucun doute remporté les émissions d'interprétations haut la main. Cela élargissait encore plus le fossé qu'il y avait entre moi et cette famille. Soudain, un air que je reconnus passa à la radio. Il s'agissait de _Yesterday_, le célèbre tube des Beatles. Je ne pus m'empêcher de chanter tout bas. Alice se retourna vers moi avec un regard amusé.

- "Quoi?" Demandais-je.

- "Tu aimes les Beatles?"

- "Oui pourquoi?" Elle secoua la tête en souriant.

- "Pour rien." Puis elle me suivit dans la chanson. Nous nous mîmes à chanter fort, si bien que John Lennon et Paul McCartney furent vite évincés. A la fin de la chanson, je me mis à rire instantanément.

- "Tu fais partager s'il te plait?" Demanda-t-elle.

- "C'est juste que je ne fais jamais ça d'habitude. Je veux dire, chanter avec des personnes autour." Clarifiais-je. "Quand je me mets à chanter, je suis toujours seule. Mais apparemment avec toi je peux faire tout et n'importe quoi." Ris-je. Elle me sourit.

- "Je te l'ai dit. Personne ne me résiste." Elle me fit un sourire adorable, puis se détourna vers la radio. "Oh, j'adore celle là!" Cria-t-elle, avant de se mettre à chanter. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que je me mette à chanter à mon tour. Ce cirque dura pendant tout le trajet qui s'est avéré très court au final. Cette fille pétillante et pleine de vie était capable de me faire faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Bella Swan chanter. On aura tout vu.

Elle se gara à la limite de Port Angeles, puis en deux temps trois mouvements nous étions sorties de la voiture et elle me faisait cavaler dans les rues. Elle me conduisit vers un premier magasin. Si j'avais déjà trouvé Alice excentrique et hyperactive, ce n'était rien comparé à ça. A peine étions nous à l'intérieur, qu'elle avait déjà une pile de vêtements sur les bras.

- "Mon Dieu Alice, mais tu es folle!" M'écriais-je quand celle-ci me tendit tous ces vêtements pour que j'aille les enfiler.

- "Oh allez, s'il te plait! Fais moi plaisir, à chaque fois que je te voie tu portes un truc complètement ringard."

- "C'est gentil, ça me fait très plaisir." Dis-je ironique.

- "C'est bon, je rigole. Mais Bella, je ne comprends pas. C'est vrai quoi! Tu es jolie comme un cœur et tu refuses de te mettre en valeur. D'ailleurs, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu t'es achetée un vêtement neuf?" Demanda-t-elle, curieuse. Je ne répondis pas et fixai un point dans le vide, essayant de me concentrer.

"Bella?" M'interrogea Alice. Je levai un doigt pour l'intimer de se taire.

- "Je suis en train de chercher." Répondis-je. Après une minute de réflexion interne, j'abandonnai. "Désolée mais je n'en ai aucune idée." Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- "C'est bien ce que je pensais." Fit-elle se soupirant. "Je ne le crois pas. Ne pas pouvoir se rappeler du dernier vêtement acheté. Tu es vraiment un cas à part, Bella Swan." Cria-t-elle quand je me dirigeais vers une cabine pour essayer tout ce qu'Alice m'avait pris.

- "Je te remercie Alice, ça me va droit au cœur." Répondis-je avec un rictus sur les lèvres.

Les séances d'essayage, durèrent une éternité. Alice m'avait fait défiler un nombre incalculable de fois, me faisant porter des tenues plus extravagantes les unes que les autres. A chaque fois que je me mettais à râler, elle sélectionnait un article de plus, à mon plus grand désespoir. J'avais fini par retenir la leçon et avais arrêté de protester, tandis qu'elle affichait un sourire de vainqueur. La vendeuse du magasin trouvait ce petit numéro très divertissant.

- Essaie celle-là." Me dit-elle en me tendant une robe d'un bleu foncé magnifique. Elle avait un décolleté assez féminin mais pas trop plongeant. Une légère ouverture sur la jambe droite avec une ceinture noir perlé. Le tout ne descendait pas plus bas que le genou.

- "Alice, elle est magnifique. Mais à quoi pourrait elle bien me servir?" Demandais-je tristement. Celle-ci arborait une expression rêveuse.

- "Tu sais quoi, je te l'offre. Prends-là, tu es ravissante dans cette tenue."

- "Quoi? Non mais ça ne va pas! As-tu au moins regardé son prix?"

- "Non. Et de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, je l'ai déjà acheté."

- "Pardon?" M'exclamais-je.

- "J'ai donné une de mes cartes de crédit et la vendeuse attend simplement que tu daignes l'enlever pour te l'emballer. D'ailleurs j'ai également acheté tous les vêtements que tu m'as rendus." Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je ne pouvais pas accepter, on ne se connaissait même pas.

- "Alice… Ton geste est sincèrement adorable, mais je ne peux accepter. Je n'aurai jamais les moyens de te rembourser." Elle me fit les gros yeux.

- "Me rembourser? Bella tu m'insultes là. Jamais il n'a été question que tu me rembourses quoi que ce soit."

- "Mais enfin tu ne peux pas m'offrir tout ça, c'est du délire! De la folie!"

- "Cesse de te tourmenter. Dis-toi que tu me rends un service en acceptant." Je la regardai abasourdie.

- "Un service? Parce que pour toi, quand tu m'offres un cadeau, c'est moi qui te rends service?" Demandais-je éberluée.

- "Ce n'est pas le fait que je t'offre un cadeau, mais le fait que tu l'acceptes. Rends-moi ce service Bella. Accepte mes cadeaux. Tu sais, je fais aussi ça pour le bien de l'univers."

- "Le bien de l'univers?" Demandais-je en rigolant.

- "Et bien oui, t'offrir des vêtements permettra aux gens qui passent dans la rue de ne pas avoir mal aux yeux quand ils te regarderont."

Je restai la bouche entrouverte. J'aurais dû être énervée après elle pour avoir dit quelque chose d'aussi vexant mais bizarrement, je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'interprétais pas ses paroles comme de la méchanceté. J'avais l'impression que tout ce qu'elle dirait ne pourrait jamais être quelque chose de méchant.

- "D'accord." Capitulais-je. "Mais à part finir aux fins fonds de mon placard, je ne vois pas du tout à quoi elle me sera utile."

- "Tu pourrais bien être surprise." Sourit-elle avant de se détourner, tandis que je retournais dans la cabine pour me changer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous ressortions les bras chargés de sacs, sous les regards heureux de la vendeuse qui nous disait de repasser quand on voulait. Forcément, elle s'en était remplie plein les poches à mes dépends.

Je pensais qu'en rejoignant sa voiture, nous rentrerions enfin à la maison mais c'était mal la connaître. Elle n'y allait que pour charger les sacs dans le coffre afin de repartir les mains libres. _Seigneur si tu m'entends, viens me libérer de cet enfer!_

Elle me dirigea cette fois ci, tout droit dans l'antre de Satan. Une boutique de chaussures. Mon pire cauchemar.

- "Non Alice! Il est absolument hors de question que tu me fasses porter ça!" Plaidais-je alors qu'elle m'avait tendu des talons aiguilles de la taille de mon majeur.

- "Oh je t'en prie, ces talons sont minuscules." S'entêta-t-elle.

- "Minuscules pour toi peut être, mais pour moi ces talons sont comme le cou d'une girafe."

- "Tu exagères un peu. Je suis certaine qu'avec un peu d'entraînement tu arriverais à marcher avec, sans trébucher."

- "Alice." Dis-je sérieusement. "Tu es celle qui vois l'avenir. Alors dis moi ce que tu vois.t Elle se concentra puis me regarda avec un sourire désolé.

- "Tu as raison, tu n'y arriveras jamais." Je lui fis un sourire fier.

- "Merci."

Ceci ne l'empêcha pas de m'acheter une autre paire de chaussure avec des talons plus petits. Tant pis, elles resterons dans leur boite. Ou je pourrais très bien les donner à une œuvre de charité.

- "N'y pense même pas. Tu les mettras que tu le veuilles ou non." Dit-elle en sortant de la boutique. Fichue voyante.

- "Est-ce que maintenant, on peut rentrer?" Demandais-je en feignant l'agacement. En réalité, cette journée m'avait plus, beaucoup plus que je ne voulais l'avouer.

- "Il nous reste un dernier endroit à faire avant de rentrer."

Nous marchions dans la rue jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant une boutique de costumes.

- "Alice, t'es pas sérieuse." Celle-ci sourit puis m'y entraîna.

- "Tu verras, ce sera marrant."

Une fois à l'intérieur, mes yeux s'écarquillaient d'eux même. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une boutique de costumes à Port Angeles. Je restai immobile. Il y avait des enfants comme des adultes. La plupart des petites filles essayaient des robes de princesses et cela me donna un peu de nostalgie.

- "Bella regarde." Je me retournai et vis qu'Alice n'avait pas perdu son temps. Elle était vêtue d'une cape noire et avait mis des crocs de vampires. J'éclatai de rire en la voyant.

- "Là, c'est ressemblant. T'as vraiment l'air d'un vampire au moins." Elle retira les crocs pour parler.

- "Parce que pour toi je n'en suis pas un vrai?" Rit-elle. "Tu veux peut être que je te le prouve." Elle dévoila ses dents superbement taillées et alignées.

- "Non, sans façon." Répondis-je. Elle repartit je ne sais où et revint deux minutes plus tard avec une veste et un chapeau de cow-boy.

- "Tiens, mets ça." Dit-elle en me le mettant sur la tête et en me passant la veste de force. Elle m'observa et devant ma mine confite, elle se tordit de rire. Je lui fis un regard de tueur, ce qui accentua son hilarité. "Excuse-moi mais… si tu voyais ta tête! Tu sais quoi? Je vais te montrer."

Elle ouvrit son sac à main, en sortit un appareil photo numérique, et avant que je n'ai le temps de dire ouf, appuya sur le bouton de l'appareil. Elle observa attentivement la photo et rapidement, son hilarité revint de plus belle.

- "T'as fini oui?" Tentais-je tant bien que mal d'être agacée. J'avais du mal à cacher mon rire.

- "Tiens, regarde." Elle me montra la photo et je compris pourquoi elle rigolait. Ma tête était vraiment comique. Le chapeau était complètement de travers, les cheveux en bataille, la veste super voyante, ma bouche était à moitié ouverte et mes yeux cernés à cause de ma mauvaise nuit. C'était la photo de moi la plus pittoresque que je connaissais. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire également.

- "Tu as vraiment intérêt à l'effacer." Dis-je, après avoir repris mes esprits.

- "Je ne sais pas. Il faut d'abord que je la montre à Edward." Je faillis m'étouffer.

- "Quoi?" Hurlais-je. "Pas question! Je te l'interdis." Elle se mit à sourire, espiègle. "Alice, je t'interdis de montrer cette photo à ton frère, c'est clair?" Menaçais-je.

- "Tiens tiens… Je croyais que tu te fichais complètement de ce qu'il pensait?"

- "Tu m'énerves!" Pestais-je, en colère après moi-même pour m'être faite avoir par ce lutin. Celle-ci souriait de fierté.

Nous essayâmes des tas de costumes pour délirer et à chaque fois, éclations de rire en voyant l'autre. Alice prenait des photos - beaucoup trop à mon goût - et souriait, contente d'avoir trouvé un moyen de pression contre moi. Lorsque l'heure de fermeture arriva, je me rendis compte que c'était la première fois que je faisais les magasins et que je n'avais réellement pas vu le temps passer. D'habitude quand je fais du shopping, je trouve le temps incroyablement long et ennuyeux. Or dans ce cas de figure, je pourrais presque - je dis bien presque - aimer cette activité.

Quand nous sortîmes du magasin et que je vis le sourire d'ange qu'affectionnait Alice, je réalisai la raison de cet après-midi surprise. En effet, lorsqu'elle avait fait croire à Mrs. Newton que j'étais malade, c'est quand elle a vu que je me retenais de pleurer en repensant au comportement que j'avais adopté la veille envers Edward. Je compris alors ses principales motivations de cette virée shopping à Port Angeles. Ce n'était pas pour renouveler ma garde robe comme j'ai pu le penser - bien que je doute qu'elle y ait fortement songé - mais afin de me faire oublier l'espace d'un instant tous mes tourments. Elle m'avait vu torturée et à voulu me redonner le sourire en me « kidnappant » de mon travail et en me faisant faire la seule chose qui selon elle, était la plus susceptible de remonter le moral et de me redonner de la gaieté. Et apparemment elle a eu raison car je n'avais pas ri autant depuis un bail.

- "Merci Alice." Dis-je, alors que nous marchions vers un parc. Nous avions décidé de prolonger la journée car aucune de nous n'avait envie de rentrer.

- "Pourquoi?" Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

- "Pour cette journée. Tu as su que j'en avais besoin." Elle sourit.

- "De rien. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose Bella. J'ai passé une super journée avec toi." Je m'arrêtai de marcher et la questionnai du regard. Elle se mit à rire. "Ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'ai pas souvent, voir jamais un compagnon avec moi. Tu sais, je vis avec quatre garçons. Entre Carlisle qui passe son temps à l'hôpital ou à chasser, Emmett qui éclate de rire dès que je lui parle shopping, Edward qui devient grognon et Jasper qui me fait chanter pour que je le laisse tranquille avec ça…"

- "Il te fait chanter? Comment ça?" Demandais-je.

- "Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir?" Dit elle avec un sourire plein de sous entendu. J'avalai ma salive durement et détournai le regard, embarrassée. Sa vie intime avec Jasper ne m'intéressait absolument pas mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander de quelle façon il la faisait chanter et comment il y arrivait. Car connaissant Alice, je suis certaine que même ce genre de chantage ne l'empêcherait pas de l'emmener avec elle dans les magasins, et connaissant les hommes en général, je sais qu'ils ont beaucoup de mal à s'abstenir longtemps. Est-ce que les vampires sont différents? Une part de moi priait pour que ce ne soit pas le cas et je me demandais bien pourquoi. Alice coupa court à mes pensées, assez inconvenables je dois l'admettre et reprit son discours. "Enfin ce que je tenais à dire, c'est que je suis vraiment contente d'avoir enfin trouvé une partenaire de shopping." Je la regardai en souriant timidement.

- "Et moi je suis vraiment contente d'avoir enfin une amie plus petite que moi." Elle rigola.

- "Fais gaffe Swan, je pourrais te mordre."

- "Ah oui, et avec quoi? Tes petites dents de lait?" Elle fit mine d'être offensée.

- "Viens par ici. Tu vas voir de quoi mes dents de lait sont capables."

- "Mais je t'en prie Alice, mon cou n'attend que ça." Plaisantais-je en exposant mon cou et en le montrant du doigt.

Nous continuâmes à plaisanter jusqu'au parc, puis nous nous assîmes sur un banc. Un silence commença à s'installer et je compris qu'une discussion sérieuse allait faire son entrée.

- "Je sais pourquoi tu le repousses." Dit-elle d'entrée de jeu. Je tournai la tête en sa direction pour la pousser à développer. "Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. J'ai vu la discussion que tu as eue avec ton amie le soir où Edward t'a ramené en voiture." Je la regardai décontenancée.

"Je suis désolée Bella. Je n'observe jamais la vie des gens comme ça d'habitude. Surtout que je ne te connaissais pas. Enfin, je ne t'avais rencontré qu'une seule fois. Mais étant donné qu'Edward était sur la piste de ces nomades, je n'ai pas arrêté de le surveiller. Puis j'ai vu ce qui se passerait avec toi et toute votre soirée. Enfin je vous ai quand même laissé tranquilles car je savais qu'il me passerait un sermon en rentrant. Mais j'ai vu toute votre conversation dans la voiture et lorsqu'il t'a déposé, j'étais inquiète de savoir si tu allais bien alors j'ai regardé ce que tu ferais une fois rentrée chez toi, et quand j'ai vu que tu allais parler de nous avec Rosalie, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter… Bella?" M'appela-t-elle quand elle vit que je ne réagissais pas.

- "Je…Je ne t'en veux pas." Dis-je dans le vague. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me rappeler ce que j'avais pu dire de compromettant.

- "Il ne m'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour vite me rendre compte que tu avais des comptes à régler avec mon père." Elle me regarda afin de jauger ma réaction. Je restai impassible.

- "Nous n'avons aucun compte à régler." Répondis-je, sans appel.

- "Pourquoi lui en veux-tu? Quand j'ai vu ce que tu disais à ta copine, je n'ai jamais autant eu envie d'avoir la faculté de voir le passé."

- "C'est une vieille histoire Alice. Il était mon médecin et il a utilisé des méthodes qui m'ont déplu pour me sauver."

- "Mais tu t'en es sortie, alors où est le problème?"

- "C'est compliqué. Mais comme je viens de te dire, il a fait des choses pour me sauver qui me donnaient envie de ne pas l'être justement."

- "Tu aurais préféré qu'il ne te sauve pas?" Demanda-t-elle confuse. Il est vrai que d'un point de vue extérieur, cela semble incohérent.

- "Disons que j'aurais aimé que les choses se passent différemment. Qu'il trouve un moyen de me sauver d'une autre façon."

Le silence se réinstalla, tandis que chacune méditait sur ce que je venais de dire. Elle, essayait de comprendre, et moi, vérifiais que je n'en avais pas dis trop.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?" Tenta-t-elle.

- "Alice, je ne sais pas si…"

- "Non c'est bon, je comprends. Mais si jamais tu souhaites te confier un jour, il suffira d'en avoir l'intention et j'apparaîtrai tout de suite." Dit-elle en souriant.

Je souris moi aussi. Je commençais sincèrement à apprécier cette fille. Elle était très différente de moi en tout points de vue, mais j'avais le sentiment que nous pourrions créer une réelle amitié, sincère et authentique. Je commençais soudainement à culpabiliser de ne pas lui dire la vérité, de lui cacher mon passé. Si je lui avouais tout maintenant, je me sentirais beaucoup mieux, et je sais qu'elle ne me jugera pas et ne parlera de ça que si je l'y autorise. Au fond de moi, je voulais me confier à elle.

J'en éprouvais même un besoin. C'était la première fois que j'éprouvais un réel besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Quand j'en avais parlé à Rosalie il y a des années, je le ressentais plus comme une obligation, un devoir de ma part après qu'elle m'ait parlé de sa vie. Mais avec Alice, je ne le sentais pas comme une obligation. Je le ressentais comme une envie. Une envie profonde de me confier sur ce qui me pèse à une personne de confiance. Mais je ne le pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me le permettre car il y avait une autre personne qui méritait de le savoir en premier. Une personne avec qui j'étais impliquée émotionnellement.

- "Je te remercie Alice." Dis-je. "Mais si je dois me confier, je préfère…"

- "Je le sais." Me coupa-t-elle. "Et je suis d'accord avec toi. Seulement pour être honnête avec lui à ce niveau là, il faudrait d'abord que tu sois honnête avec tes sentiments."

- "Je le suis." Répondis-je.

- "C'est vrai?" Demanda-t-elle en souriant. Je hochai la tête et rougis. "Alors pourquoi est-ce que quand je scrute l'avenir, tu cherches à le fuir? Tu sais, c'est pour ça que je suis venue te voir en premier lieu."

- "Je ne sais pas… Je crois qu'au fond, j'ai peur que s'il était au courant de ce qui s'est passé, il me rejetterait pour avoir traîné son père en justice et que j'en souffrirai."

- "Tu as traîné Carlisle en justice!?" Cria-t-elle. Je la regardai inquiète, me maudissant intérieurement pour mon erreur.

- "Je suis désolée. Ne me juge pas d'accord?" Elle m'observa minutieusement puis tenta de me rassurer.

- "Je ne comptais pas t'en vouloir. J'ai juste été étonnée. Je ne pensais pas que ça avait prit des tournures pareilles. Comment a-t-il fait pour nous cacher ça? Et puis qu'est-ce que je faisais moi, pour ne pas voir ce qui allait se passer?"

- "Alors là, je ne peux pas répondre à ta place. Mais peut être que tu avais des choses plus importantes à faire que de surveiller ton père qui était simplement sensé s'occuper d'un patient, à la base." Elle se mit à sourire rêveuse.

- "C'est vrai que j'avais des choses plus importantes à faire à ce moment là." Je regardai son sourire idiot sur le visage et ne pus m'empêcher de trouver cela attendrissant. Elle l'aimait profondément. Chacun était l'âme de l'autre. Ils n'étaient entiers qu'avec l'autre à coté d'eux.

- "Tu as tout de suite su que tu étais amoureuse de lui?" Demandais-je intéressée.

- "Oui. Je l'avais vu en vision et je suis allée le chercher. Depuis ce jour, on ne s'est jamais quitté."

- "Comment as-tu su que c'était le bon, qu'il n'existait pas quelqu'un quelque part que tu puisses aimer plus puissamment que Jasper?"

-" Lorsque j'ai imaginé mon mariage dans mon esprit, la personne qui me passait la bague au doigt, c'était lui. Tu sais, quand tu penses à la personne et que ton cœur - même un cœur mort - se met soudainement à tambouriner comme s'il sortait de ta poitrine… Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une illusion puisque le nôtre ne bat plus depuis longtemps. Mais l'impression des battements est toujours présente. Et puis lorsque tu envisages de t'éloigner et que tu sens que ça t'es physiquement douloureux, ne serait-ce que d'y songer… C'est tous ces éléments réunis qui te permettent de savoir si c'est le bon ou pas."

Je soupirai, attendrie. Quand je les avais vu ensemble ce fameux jour dans la boutique d'Esmée, ils ne s'étaient embrassés que très légèrement, mais je les avais trouvé tellement fusionnels et amoureux… Je n'étais pas étonnées qu'ils se soient aimés dès le premier regard.

- "Tu as beaucoup de chance." Dis-je sincèrement.

- "C'est vrai." Sourit-elle. "Mais toi aussi." Je la regardai dans les yeux, incertaine.

- "Je ne sais pas Alice." Dis-je en baissant la tête.

- "Moi je le sais. Je comprends que tu puisses avoir peur de t'attacher et de tomber. Mais dans la vie, il faut savoir prendre des risques. En agissant comme tu le fais, tu ne risqueras pas de souffrir, mais tu ne risqueras pas d'être heureuse non plus." Je relevai la tête vers elle et croisai son regard confiant. Je trouvais son raisonnement parfaitement sensé. Et c'est ce qui m'inquiétait le plus.

- "On y va?" Demandais-je, ne pouvant plus réfléchir. Elle le comprit sans difficulté.

- "On y va." Répondit-elle en me tendant la paume de sa main. Je mis ma paume dans la sienne sans hésitation et nous nous rendîmes à sa voiture.

Cette conversation m'avais sérieusement épuisé. Aucune de nous ne parla durant le trajet. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se décide à briser le silence.

- "Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue. Ton amie Rosalie… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire quand elle a dit que ton ancien petit ami savait ce qu'il faisait?" J'hésitai longuement. Puis capitulai.

- "Elle pense que l'accident que j'aie eu n'était pas anodin. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec elle."

- "Mais a-t-elle de bonnes raisons de penser ça?" Je la regardai hésitante.

- "Oui. Elle a d'excellentes raisons de penser que Tyler ait voulu cet accident."

- "Alors pourquoi tu penses le contraire?"

- "Parce que je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait voulu ça. C'était la veille de noël, il n'avait que dix huit ans. Il tenait à la vie. Jamais il ne risquerait de la perdre pour…" Je m'arrêtai soudainement, me rendant compte que j'en disais trop.

- "Je ne comprends pas. Tu viens de dire qu'il avait d'excellentes raisons pour provoquer cet accident, mais qu'il tenait à la vie. C'est incohérent. A moins que…" Elle me regarda incrédule. Elle venait de comprendre la raison pour laquelle Tyler aurait souhaité cet accident. "Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il veuille…"

- "Si je te le disais, je serais obligée de tout te raconter." La coupais-je.

- "Bella, c'est extrêmement grave." Dit-elle sérieusement. "Ce ne serait plus un accident mais un homicide volontaire dans ce cas."

- "Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait planifié. Aussi forte qu'était son envie de me tuer, il n'en aurait jamais été capable. Et puis comme je l'ai dit, il tenait à la vie. C'était un adolescent en quête d'université et de carrière." Elle ne dit rien, mais je voyais que je lui avais donné matière à réfléchir.

- "Carlisle ne nous parle jamais de ses patients." Dit-elle brusquement. "Nous vivions en Alaska lorsqu'il a reçu l'appel en provenance de Seattle. Cela ne lui arrive pas souvent d'être appelé pour une urgence. Nous tenons à notre discrétion. S'il devient célèbre dans le monde de la médecine, cela risquerait d'être compromettant." Je hochai la tête. "Il nous a appelé plusieurs fois pour dire qu'il y avait des complications et qu'il ne rentrerait pas tout de suite. Si j'avais su qu'en réalité, il était au tribunal… D'ailleurs pourquoi l'y as-tu traîné?"

- "Je préfère ne pas en parler." Dis-je sur la défensive.

- "Très bien, je n'insiste pas. Mais peux tu au moins me dire comment ça s'est passé? Comment s'y est-il prit pour se défendre?"

- "Il avait un très bon avocat. Ami à lui sans aucun doute."

- "Comment était-il?"

- "La peau foncée. Il s'appelait Denali, il me semble."

- "Eleazar." Conclut-elle.

- "C'est un vampire, j'imagine?"

- "Oui. Il vient d'un autre clan en Alaska. Ils sont nos amis les plus proches. Nous vivions avec eux d'ailleurs. Mais la cohabitation fut assez compliquée. Parce que je suis peut être la seule fille parmi quatre garçons, mais Eléazar est le seul garçon parmi quatre filles. Et entre Kate qui draguait Emmett ouvertement et Tanya qui…" Elle se stoppa lorsqu'elle vit mon regard s'assombrir. "Enfin, on a préféré se séparer." Éluda-t-elle. Je secouai la tête, ne préférant pas savoir la fin de la phrase qu'elle n'a pas terminée. "Comment s'est-il défendu alors?" En revint-elle au sujet précédent.

- "Il a trafiqué mon dossier et m'a fait passé pour une cinglée." Dis-je cyniquement. Son regard semblait désolé. Elle me scruta attentivement et parla avec franchise.

- "Je ne cautionne pas ce qu'il a fait. Seulement vois-tu… Il ne pouvait pas aller en prison. Pas avec sa condition. Cela ne concerne pas que lui, mais toute notre espèce."

- "Oui je comprends." Dis-je avec honnêteté. "J'aurais simplement aimé le savoir avant." Elle hocha la tête, compréhensive. Nous arrivâmes devant chez moi. Je n'éprouvais pas vraiment l'envie de retourner à la maison et d'affronter la situation que j'aie actuellement avec Rosalie.

- "Je monte avec toi." Dit-elle. "Je ne vais pas te laisser porter tous ces sacs tout de même." Elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir de la voiture. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers mon appartement, les bras envahis par les sacs de tonnes de vêtements. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je fus soulagée de voir que Rosalie n'était pas encore arrivée.

- "Et bien c'est tout mignon chez toi." Dit Alice en entrant avant même que je ne lui aie dit de le faire.

- "Merci. C'est Rosalie qui s'est surtout occupée de la décoration."

- "Elle a bon goût." Sourit-elle.

- "Bella?" Je tournai instinctivement la tête vers Rosalie qui venait de sortir de sa chambre. Merde. Pensais-je. A en voir sa posture et son dédain, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'intention d'être commode,= ce soir. Il faudra que je demande à Alice.

- "Euh… Rose, je te présente Alice Cullen. Alice, voici Rosalie Hale, ma colocataire." En temps normal, quand je présente Rosalie à quelqu'un, je dis toujours ma meilleure amie derrière. Mais à ce moment là, je n'en voyais pas l'utilité.

- "Enchantée." Dit Alice en souriant et en allant lui faire la bise. La belle blonde semblait réticente et répondit avec froideur.

- "Moi de même." Alice s'écarta et vint à coté de moi. "Tu peux m'expliquer ce que vous avez fait pour vous ramener avec tout ce bazar?" Demanda-t-elle, sans se décoincer.

- "On a fait du shopping tout l'après-midi." Répondit Alice, l'air de rien. Rosalie sembla s'énerver intérieurement, encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- "Tu n'étais pas sensée être au travail Bella?"

- "En réalité, c'est ma faute. J'ai fait croire à sa patronne qu'elle était malade et on est partie à Port Angeles. Il était temps de lui changer sa garde robe."

- "Oui, je lui dis tous les jours." Dit-elle en me regardant sombrement. Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Rosalie se montrait vraiment odieuse envers Alice qui avait été formidable avec moi aujourd'hui. Je connais son aversion pour les Cullen - c'est d'ailleurs de là que viennent nos différents - mais de là à se comporter de cette façon en leur présence, je trouvais cela inqualifiable. Même si Alice était un vampire, j'éprouvais le besoin de l'aider et de la sortir de là.

- "Bien Alice, je te raccompagne à ta voiture."

- "Oui, volontiers." Dit-elle sans se départir de son sourire. "Au plaisir, Rosalie." Salua-t-elle en passant devant moi. Aucune réponse. Nous descendîmes les escaliers et marchâmes jusqu'à sa porche.

- "Je ne sais pas quoi dire. D'habitude elle n'est pas comme ça." Dis-je. "C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien." Ne pouvais-je m'empêcher de prendre sa défense.

- "Je n'en doute pas." Dit-elle. "Si tu le penses, c'est que c'est la vérité." Je lui souris pour la remercier.

- "Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais j'ai passé une super journée avec toi. Merci pour tout. Les vêtements aussi."

- "De rien." Dit-elle en m'enlaçant. Cette fille avait peut être un corps extrêmement froid à l'extérieur, mais je pouvais dire que l'intérieur était rempli de chaleur. "Et puis, maintenant que j'ai enfin trouvé une partenaire pour faire les boutiques, je ne vais plus la lâcher." Rit-elle.

- "Là dessus, je te fais totalement confiance." Ris-je à mon tour. Elle se détourna vers sa voiture et s'apprêtait à monter quand quelque chose me frappa.

"Alice?" Elle se retourna.

- "Oui?" Sourit-elle.

- "Et bien… Il se trouve que je crois que tu as raison. Je vais suivre tes conseils." Son sourire s'élargit comme jamais. "Enfin, tu pourras lui dire que…"

- "Je lui dirai de venir te voir ne t'inquiètes pas." Me coupa-t-elle. Je la regardai, à moitié gênée et à moitié reconnaissante.

- "Merci."

- "Non, merci à toi. Oh, et je suis sincèrement désolée." Fit-elle.

- "Pourquoi?" Demandais-je.

- "La dispute. Ça va chauffer entre vous."

- "Oh, je vois. Merci de me prévenir. Il n'y a pas moyen que je me réfugie dans ma chambre?"

- "Niet. Merci de prendre ma défense au passage."

- "Je fais l'avocat du diable, comme on dit." Dis-je en soupirant.

- "Plutôt celui des vampires. Mais c'est presque pareil. A plus Bella."

- "Salut Alice." Elle me fit un signe de la main avant de s'engouffrer dans sa voiture et de démarrer. "C'est parti pour une soirée inoubliable." Fis-je en me dirigeant vers chez moi, presque à reculons.

Je rentrai à l'intérieur et vis que Rosalie m'attendait de pied ferme, les poings sur les hanches. Son visage était inexpressif. Je restai immobile, attendant la sentence.

- "Tu refuses toujours de faire les boutiques avec moi d'habitude." J'écarquillai les yeux. Je ne m'étais certainement pas attendue à ça. Je m'étais préparée psychologiquement à des « Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Alice Cullen? » ou encore « Qu'est-ce qui te prend de sécher le boulot? » Mais pas du tout à cette réflexion. Cela eut le don de me décontenancer.

- "Ce n'étais pas du tout au programme. Alice est arrivée et m'a embarqué. Je n'ai pas eu le choix."

- "Évidemment." Murmura-t-elle.

- "De toute façon, je ne vois pas en quoi cela te pose un problème. C'est ma vie, il me semble."

- "Oh, mais il n'y a aucun problème. Tu as toujours détesté le shopping et supplié pour ne jamais y aller avec moi. Et maintenant, tu quittes carrément ton travail pour courir à Port Angles faire les magasins avec cette fille. Je ne vois rien d'anormal la dedans."

- "Je n'allais pas très bien. Alice l'a vu et elle a voulu me faire passer une journée agréable plutôt que de rester à mon travail à gober les mouches. D'ailleurs tu t'es vraiment mal conduite, quand elle était là."

- "Tu voulais quoi? Que je l'accueille avec un grand sourire?" Fit-elle avec un sourire ironique.

- "Non, mais un peu plus de politesse aurait été plus sympa de ta part. Elle a vraiment été adorable avec moi."

- "Tant mieux pour toi. Tu sais quoi? Je suis ravie que tu te sois trouvée une nouvelle amie." Elle se détourna vers la cuisine. Je la suivis.

- "Au moins elle, elle ne m'ignore pas et ne me laisse pas pleurer dans mon coin." Répliquais-je acide.

- "Et moi? Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je nage en plein bonheur? Pas une seule fois ces temps-ci tu ne m'as demandé comment j'allais."

- "Toi non plus! Tu passes ton temps à critiquer mes fréquentations. Mais enfin, tu crois que j'ai choisi d'être tombée amoureuse d'un v…" Je me stoppai net devant l'erreur fatale que je m'apprêtai à commettre. "Cullen?" Finis-je, mal assurée. Elle me scruta et baissa les yeux.

- "Non. Mais tu n'es pas obligée d'aller vers lui. Tu peux essayer de passer à autre chose et d'oublier les sentiments que tu éprouves pour lui."

J'essuyai une larme qui avait coulé du coin de l'œil avec ma manche.

- "Je ne peux pas. Je n'y arriverai pas. Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait d'une passade. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, c'est dingue."

- "C'est surtout que tu n'en as pas envie." Conclut-elle.

- "Ce n'est pas une question de volonté." Rectifiais-je. "Je n'ai pas le choix."

- "Depuis combien de temps tu le connais pour parler comme ça?" Demanda-t-elle en secouant la tête d'incrédulité.

- "Le temps n'a rien avoir. Je sais que je ne pourrai pas continuer à le fuir bien longtemps."

- "Mais enfin, tu peux quand même essayer. Essaie de te faire violence." Je l'observai attentivement, complètement incrédule. Venait-elle sérieusement de me dire ça?

- "Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que tu viens de dire." Fis-je tout bas. "J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à une étrangère."

- "Tu sais, quand je t'ai rencontré," Commença-t-elle, "j'ai vraiment cru en toi. J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais une fille qui voulait s'en sortir mais qui avait simplement besoin d'un soutien. Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que j'avais tort. Tu ne veux pas t'en sortir, tu veux refaire les mêmes erreurs. En réalité, ça te plait de souffrir. Tu avais raison dans le cabinet du psy. Tu es maso. Une véritable sadomasochiste."

La claque partit toute seule. Je l'avais giflé avec toute la force que j'avais.

- "Tu n'es qu'une sale garce." L'insultais-je. Elle me gifla à son tour.

- "N'oublie pas que sans la « garce » tu serais encore en train de dépérir quelque part."

Je me contentai de la regarder longuement et entrepris d'aller à ma chambre, déçue et malheureuse de la tournure qu'avait prise notre amitié, auparavant si forte et indestructible.

- "Bella?" M'appela-t-elle. Je me retournai hésitante. J'espérais de tout cœur que ce soit pour s'excuser. J'avais tellement besoin d'elle en cet instant que même un simple pardon murmuré tout bas aurait suffit pour que je courre me réfugier dans ses bras. Elle baissa les yeux, puis les remonta. "Je me doute qu'après ce qui vient de se passer la communication entre nous va devenir des plus difficiles. Mais j'estime que j'ai parfaitement le droit de savoir ce que tu sais à propos des Cullen. Alors réponds-moi sincèrement. As-tu appris quelque chose de nouveau sur eux?"

J'ouvris la bouche, surprise. Dieu que j'ai été sotte de croire qu'elle aurait pu abaisser sa fierté et s'excuser. Comment ai-je pu espérer qu'on puisse se réconcilier? A cet instant, le seul sentiment qui s'emparait de moi était celui du désespoir. Mais elle avait raison. Elle avait le droit d'être au courant. De connaître le mystère que renfermaient les Cullen. Je ne pouvais pas lui cacher ce que je savais, en sachant qu'elle, ne m'a jamais rien caché. Et je sais qu'elle m'aurait tenu au courant si elle avait appris quelque chose. Même dans cette situation conflictuelle. Alors, c'est avec certitude que je lui répondis.

- "Non." J'essayais tant bien que mal de cacher ma béatitude et mon étonnement face à cette réponse. J'avais l'intention de lui dire oui. J'avais ouvert la bouche pour lui dire oui. Pourquoi lui ai-je menti? Je voulais lui dire la vérité. Lui dire que les Cullen étaient des vampires. Alors je rouvris la bouche. Mais aucun son ne sortit. Mon corps ne me répondait plus. Il refusait de faire ce que je lui demandais. Il refusait de parler. Rosalie fronça les sourcils, face à mon étrange réaction.

- "Tu en es certaine?" Insista-t-elle. Elle me donnait une dernière chance de pouvoir espérer recoller un jour les morceaux. Une dernière chance de ne pas être complètement ennemie. Je devais lui dire la vérité. Je savais qu'elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais si je lui mentais. Les larmes envahissaient mes joues. Puis je repensai à Edward et me demandai s'il m'en voudrait lorsqu'il apprendrait que j'avais dévoilé leur secret. Les larmes redoublaient à mesure que je prenais conscience de ce que j'allais lui répondre. Je ne pouvais pas le lui dire à haute voix alors tout doucement, je secouai la tête, dégoûtée de ce que j'étais en train de faire. Elle soupira de déception.

- "Bien. Mais si jamais tu apprenais quelque chose à leur sujet, tu me le dirais n'est-ce pas?" Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

- "Bien sûr." Répondis-je piteusement.

Elle m'accorda un regard dédaigneux comme elle savait si bien les faire, puis se détourna. C'est à ce moment là, que je me rendis compte que je ne regrettais pas du tout ma décision de lui avoir menti. J'avais vainement espéré qu'elle m'appellerait pour sauver notre amitié mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle ne m'a interpellé uniquement que pour obtenir quelque chose de moi. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça. Elle s'était servie de moi, m'avait insulté, lorgné… Ce n'était pas la Rosalie avec qui j'avais partagé mes peines et mes douleurs, mes joies et mes fous rires. Le temps de Rose & Bells était révolu.

- "Rosalie?" Appelais-je. Elle se retourna et je m'avançais vers elle. Lorsque je fus à une distance proche, j'annonçais avec haine et mélancolie. "A l'avenir, toi et moi c'est terminé. Je ne veux plus te voir, ni même que tu m'adresses la parole. A mes yeux, tu n'es plus rien, tu n'existes plus."

Nous nous regardâmes longuement, réalisant ce que nous venions toutes les deux de perdre. Puis nous nous séparâmes, chacune dans notre chambre. Aujourd'hui, j'avais fait la connaissance d'une nouvelle amie. Mais j'avais également fait la connaissance d'une nouvelle ennemie. A présent, c'était moi contre Rosalie, et cette vérité me donna un mal de cœur insurmontable. Notre amitié était définitivement brisée.

* * *

Samedi.

Trois jours.

Trois jours qu'il ne s'était pas manifesté depuis ma journée avec sa sœur. Cela faisait donc quatre jours depuis qu'on s'était embrassé et toujours rien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attendait? Alice m'avait promis qu'elle lui dirait de venir me voir. Mais pourquoi il ne vient pas? Comme par hasard quand je me décide à lui laisser une chance. Remarque, il ne pense peut être pas de la même façon. Peut être que ses sentiments ne sont pas réciproques. C'est même fort probable. Après tout, je n'avais rien d'exceptionnel. Il méritait mieux qu'une pauvre fille problématique. Parce que c'est-ce que je suis, une pauvre fille. Et si c'était le cas? S'il ne voulait pas me voir de la façon dont moi, je le voyais? Rien que d'y penser mon cœur se mit à crier.

- "Mademoiselle?!?" Je relevai la tête pour voir un client assez remonté. Depuis combien de temps m'appelait-il?

- "Désolée." M'excusais-je. "Cela n'eut visiblement aucun effet."

- "Et bah c'est pas trop tôt! Non mais ça fait une heure que je vous appelle pour que vous m'encaissiez. Vous êtes là pour bosser, pas pour glander!"

Je ravalai ma salive avant que le mot « connard » ne sorte de ma bouche et inspirai à fond afin d'éviter de commettre l'irréparable, c'est-à-dire, mon poing dans sa figure.

- "Veuillez m'excuser. Je vous encaisse tout de suite."

- "Ouais bah je vais quand même en parler à votre employeur. C'est inadmissible!"

- "Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous exagérez un peu. Alors s'il vous plait, évitons un pauvre malentendu et restons en là, vous voulez bien?"

J'étais assez fière de moi pour lui avoir parlé de façon aussi conventionnelle alors que je n'avais qu'une envie, l'insulter de la pire des manières. Le client aigri ne sembla pas se relaxer, mais il abandonna. Il me tendit de l'espèce et partit sans réclamer son dû. J'en profitai pour mettre sa monnaie dans ma poche. Ça remplacera les excuses qu'il ne m'a pas présentées. Je me replongeai dans mon travail, essayant d'ignorer mes pensées qui étaient à vingt mille lieux d'ici.

Je rentrai chez moi, dépitée de n'avoir aucune nouvelle, mais également heureuse d'être tranquille. En effet, Rosalie avait eu la décence de me prévenir en mettant un mot sur le frigo ce matin, qu'elle était partie passer un week-end à la Push, revoir ses anciens amis Quileutes. Ce qui voulait dire, pas de coups de gueules à l'horizon. Je commençai à me préparer un poulet avec des pommes de terre, quand la porte se mit à sonner. L'alarme soudaine provoqua chez moi un effet de sursaut, si bien que j'envoyai valser le plat de pommes de terre en jurant.

- "MERDE!" Criais-je en oubliant que je tenais toujours le poulet dans les mains et en le balançant contre le mur. "MERDE!" J'étais sérieusement énervée contre mon visiteur impromptu. J'attrapai un torchon et m'essuyai les mains, puis me dirigeai vers l'entrée, prête à passer un savon à celui où celle que je découvrirais derrière la porte.

- "Espèce de…" Dis-je en ouvrant la porte. Je réussis à me stopper à temps avant qu'une insulte ne m'échappe devant la personne qui se tenait devant moi. TRIPLE MERDE. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là? _Idiote, c'est toi qui voulais qu'il vienne te voir._

Bon sang, à chaque fois qu'il choisissait de se pointer, il fallait que ce soit dans une situation des plus humiliantes. Avec son ouïe de vampire, il avait sans aucun doute entendu tout mon boucan, les plats qui tombent par terre ainsi que mes jérémiades. En tout cas, ça avait l'air de bien l'amuser car il se retenait de rire devant ma mine qui devait probablement être comique et ridicule. Je me redressai et lui fis face avec le peu de dignité qu'il me restait.

- "Edward." Saluais-je, avec hésitation.

- "Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je viens te voir, tu trouves un moyen d'être embarrassée?" Demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur qui me déplut, à la fois parce que je détestais qu'on se moque de moi, mais aussi parce que ça le rendait tellement beau que ça en était désespérant.

- "Qu'est-ce tu veux?" Demandais-je froidement.

- "Je peux entrer?" Demanda-t-il avec un air amusé. Je marmonnai dans ma barbe - bien que je n'en aie pas - et me poussai pour lui laisser le passage. "Alice avait raison, cet appartement te ressemble beaucoup." Dit-il après que j'eus refermé la porte. Je rougis.

- "Merci. Mais pourtant, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis occupée de la déco." Il se retourna et planta ses yeux dans les miens.

- "Bella…"

- "Pourquoi tu ne viens que maintenant?" Le coupais-je. Il me regarda et attendis que je continue. "On s'embrasse, et puis plus rien. J'ai pas eu de nouvelle, rien. Ça t'arrive souvent de te conduire comme ça? Parce que moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude." C'était ma colère accumulée depuis quatre jours qui sortait enfin. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- "J'avais besoin de réfléchir." Répondit-il. "Et non, ça ne m'arrive pas souvent." Si la situation avait été différente, j'aurais sans doute crié de joie en entendant ça.

- "Tu aurais quand même pu daigner…"

- "Dis donc, tu peux parler!" Me coupa-t-il. "Je te signale que c'est toi qui t'es enfuie aussitôt après. Tu es partie si précipitamment que même ma vitesse vampirique n'a pas réussi à te retenir."

Je le regardais et vis que ça avait vraiment dû le tourmenter. Je commençais à me traiter intérieurement de tous les noms pour avoir réagi aussi lâchement et pour oser lui faire des leçons. Je commençais à réaliser que mon comportement avait peut être tout gâché entre nous car lui aussi, avait l'air plutôt énervé.

- "Je suis désolée." M'excusais-je en baissant les yeux, triste d'avoir encore une fois, tout fait foirer.

- "Moi aussi." Dit-il soudainement. Je relevai la tête pour voir s'il était sérieux et apparemment, il l'était. Pourquoi était-il désolé? Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Nous nous regardâmes comme deux idiots, ne sachant quoi dire. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoula pendant tout ce temps, mais je crois que jamais je ne me lasserai de le regarder.

Il portait un jean avec une chemise marron. Il était immobile, telle une réincarnation d'un Dieu grec, tandis que je me dandinais d'un pied sur l'autre. Puis comme un éclair, il reprit la parole.

- "Pourquoi es-tu partie?" Comme par hasard, il me posait la question auquel je n'avais aucune réponse.

- "Je n'en sais rien." Dis-je à bout de nerfs. "Je suppose que j'ai paniqué."

- "Alice dit que cela n'a rien avoir avec le fait que nous soyons des vampires. Mais écoute Bella, je le comprendrais si tu avais peur de moi." Il avait dit ça sur un ton qui laissait planer le doute. Comme s'il ne pourrait pas supporter l'idée que je puisse le craindre, malgré ses dires. Moi en tout cas, je ne supportais pas qu'il puisse penser que je puisse avoir peur de lui. C'était intolérable.

- "Merde Edward! Tu crois sincèrement que je t'aurais couru après quand tu as voulu t'en aller si j'avais peur de toi?" Je lui criais dessus, épuisée par cette situation. "Ce n'est pas de toi dont j'ai peur." Dis-je, les larmes aux yeux. "C'est de moi." Il écarquilla les yeux. "J'ai peur de tout rater. Peur de m'impliquer dans quelque chose et que ça se termine mal."

Il me regarda avec les yeux pleins de compréhension. Puis il vint - à une vitesse incommensurable - m'enlacer, comme il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois auparavant. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et reposai ma tête sur son épaule. Il enfouit la sienne dans mes cheveux et nous restâmes un long moment dans cette position. Je priais pour que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

Mais au bout de ce qui me semblait être des dizaines de minutes, j'en eus assez, je ne pouvais plus supporter plus. Alors ne pouvant plus me contenir, je relevai la tête, m'écartai de lui et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, qui m'avaient accompagnées à chacune de mes nuits. Il y répondit sans l'once d'une hésitation et je me sentais tout d'un coup renaître. Ses bras se refermaient autour de ma taille, me rapprochant encore plus de lui et je collai mon front au sien. Je sentais ses mains se balader de haut en bas dans mon dos, tandis que je fourrageais les mienne dans sa chevelure si soyeuse. Cela faisait trois nuits que ses lèvres m'obsédaient. Je les avais imaginé m'embrassant, ou se déposer dans mon cou avant de me mordre à la fois de façon mortelle et sensuelle. Aujourd'hui, pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, j'atteignais le paradis.

Après un moment qui me sembla bien trop court, je fis l'effort de m'écarter pour respirer. Je ne cherchais même pas à savoir comment j'avais fait pour avoir encore l'intelligence de reprendre mon souffle. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, haletante. Ses yeux brillaient d'un or incandescent tandis que les miens pétillaient. Je reposai ma tête sur son épaule après avoir repris une respiration normale et nous reprîmes la même posture que nous avions adoptés avant mon coup de folie. Je me sentais si bien dans ses bras que mourir à cet instant ne m'aurait pas dérangé le moins du monde. Encore mieux si c'était lui qui abrégeait ma vie. Je lui offrirais avec grand plaisir.

- "Tu ne me laisseras pas hein?" Demandais-je, suppliante. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer s'il décidait de m'abandonner maintenant, de quitter mon appartement sur le champ et de ne jamais revenir.

- "Je crains de ne pas en avoir la force." Répondit-il tout bas.

Je ne répondis rien, mais me contenta de sourire. Pour la première fois depuis que les Cullen ont fait leur apparition dans ma vie, j'avais le sentiment que les choses pouvaient bien se terminer et que nous pouvions connaître une fin heureuse.


	9. Chapitre 9: Insouciance

**Je sais, je sais, je sais ce que vous allez me dire. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai autant de retards??? **

**Mais pour ma défense, sachez que j'ai écris un O.S pour le concoure d'Allocop', d'ailleurs, si vous pouviez aller y jeter un oeil (ce serait top), y laisser une review (ce serait super super top) et pourquoi pas voter pour moi (ce serait archi vachement super top!!)**... **lol **

**Après les nombreuses plaintes que j'ai reçu concernant le conflit B/R, je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses. Et non, je n'ai pas changé mon déroulement pour autant... **

**Je fais un ENORME ENORME MERCI à Lorelei-lei-lei car elle est bien la seule qui m'a soutenu quant à la guerre entre Bella et Rosalie.**

**Emilie: Et oui on t'a fait attendre encore une fois... Désolée, merci pour tes encouragements=)  
**

**Je tiens à rassurer tout le monde, je suis peut être sadique, mais pas méchante, et il est hors de question que je laisse cette situation comme ça. Seulement, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite que vous aurez droit à une réconciliation.  
**

**bon passons à ce pourquoi vous êtes encore ici, à savoir le nouveau chapitre.**

**Bon pour les pros B/E c'est votre jour de chance, il s'avère que je me trouvais dans une période sentimentale quand j'ai écris ce chapitre^^ Chuut, j'en dis pas plus...**

**Et pour ceux qui n'arrêtent pas de se demander, "mais qu'est-il arrivé à Bella??" (je sais que y en a beaucoup), bah c'est votre jour de chance aussi vu que je me trouvais dans une période de bonté (en plus de la période sentimentale) quand j'ai écris ce chapitre.**

**En gros c'est le jour de chance de tout le monde... Sauf si vous n'aimez pas bien sur (ce que je peux parfaitement comprendre^^), mais pour ça il faut que vous lisiez, alors bonne lecture=)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Insouciance  
**

Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour, il faut vivre, tant que l'on peut encore respirer. Car le jour où ta respiration cessera, que ton cœur ne battra plus, que ton sang arrêtera de circuler à l'intérieur de ton corps, que tes sens ne seront plus que poussière… Ce jour là, il sera trop tard. Trop tard, pour prendre des résolutions, vouloir réussir sa vie, être heureux…

Le but dans la vie est de mourir avec le sourire. Autrement dit, mourir heureux. Mais si l'on ne fait rien pour acquérir le bonheur tant qu'on le peut encore, ce n'est pas avec le sourire que la mort nous prendra. Lorsqu'elle viendra nous chercher, il n'y aura aucun sourire sur nos lèvres, ni aucun pétillement dans nos yeux. Il y aura simplement la fin inévitable d'une vie. Une vie non vécue, une vie non savourée, dépourvue de joie. Une vie tout simplement.

Je me réveillai doucement, en proie à un fabuleux rêve qui ne semblait pas vouloir me quitter. Je tentais tant bien que mal de rester à l'intérieur, dans mon rêve, ne sachant pas ce que la réalité me réserverait. Malheureusement, le rêve semblait vouloir se dissiper pour laisser place au monde extérieur. Je commençais à immerger tout doucement de mon inconscience et rouvris les yeux en clignotant plusieurs fois de suite. Quelle fut ma surprise lorsque je tombai nez à nez avec le plus beau vampire de tous les temps. Edward était allongé à coté de moi, me regardant avec la tête tombant dans sa main qui prenait appui avec le coude. Je souris automatiquement en le voyant. C'était la plus belle chose qu'on pouvait voir au réveil. Petit à petit, les évènements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire. Après notre étreinte, il m'avait gentiment aidé à ramasser le poulet et les pommes de terres qui étaient tombés par terre. Nous avions nettoyés et discuté de banalités. J'avais fini par m'endormir dans ses bras, sur mon lit.

- "Salut." Fis-je, encore somnolente.

- "Bien dormi?" Sourit-il.

- "Tu n'as pas idée. Et toi, ta nuit?" Son sourire s'élargit.

- "Intéressante." J'arquai un sourcil.

- "Comment dormir peut-il être intéressant?" Demandais-je, plutôt amusée à vrai dire. Il soupira.

- "Il y a un truc que tu dois savoir" Dit-il avec un peu plus de sérieux. " En réalité, nous les vampires... Nous ne dormons pas." J'ouvris la bouche et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'eux mêmes.

- "Tu... Vous ne dormez pas? Tu veux dire, jamais?" Il hocha la tête. Je restai silencieuse quelques secondes, le temps d'imprimer ce qu'il venait de me dire. "Donc le truc des cercueils, ce n'est qu'un mythe?"

- "Comment aurais-je pu passer ma nuit avec toi sinon?" Demanda-t-il avec évidence. Je soupirai. Il m'arrivait vraiment d'être idiote quand j'étais en sa présence. "Mais j'ai dû m'éloigner car tu n'arrêtais pas de gigoter et de me donner des coups de pieds." Dit-il pour changer de sujet. Je rougis, honteuse.

- "Désolée." M'excusais-je.

- "Il n'y a pas de mal. De toute façon c'est toi qui te fais mal toute seule." Je lui fis les gros yeux. Il rit légèrement devant ma mine faussement boudeuse, puis caressa ma joue de sa main glaciale. Ce contact m'électrisa. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa doucement, ce qui eut le don de me sortir complètement de ma léthargie. Je répondis à son baiser dès que je pus mais trop tôt à mon goût, il se retira. "Tu devrais aller te préparer. Il est onze heures et demi passée." Je me relevai brusquement.

- "J'ai dormi tant que ça?" M'exclamais-je. Je jetai un coup à l'auto réveil qui me confirma ses dires. Mon rêve avait vraiment dû être superbe pour me garder endormie aussi longtemps. Je me levai du lit pour aller faire ma toilette dans la salle de bain. Cela ne me prit pas beaucoup de temps, sachant qu'un apollon était chez moi. Quand je ressortis, il m'attendait dans la cuisine et avait fait des pancakes. Je le regardai émerveillée.

- "Tu sais cuisiner?" Il me regarda amusé.

- "Il y a encore un tas de choses que tu ignores à mon sujet." Je me vautrai sur ma chaise et me précipitai sur les pancakes. Aussitôt je commençais à m'immobiliser. Edward s'inquiéta.

"Bella? Ça ne va pas? Ils ne sont pas bons?" Demanda-t-il. Je tournai mon regard vers lui.

- "Ce sont les meilleurs pancakes que je n'aie jamais mangé!" M'exclamais-je. Il soupira, rassuré.

- "Merci. En fait, je n'en avais aucune idée, vu que je ne les mange pas."

- "Comment se fait-il que toi, qui ne manges rien du tout, sache mieux cuisiner que moi?" Demandais-je déprimée de me sentir aussi médiocre face à lui. Il rit puis en prit un qu'il porta à sa bouche. Il avala avec une grimace non dissimulée.

- "Et c'est ça que tu trouves aussi délicieux?" S'offusqua-t-il.

- "Tu ne sais pas apprécier les bonnes choses." Soupirais-je. "Regarde." Je pris un gros morceau de pancake dans ma bouche et m'avançai vers lui, puis l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il parut surpris, puis se prêta au jeu en prenant l'autre moitié. Le baiser continua après la dégustation et rapidement, une passion nouvelle s'insuffla en moi. Il mit ses mains sur ma taille et je posais les miennes contre son torse, puis les fis remonter vers son cou. Je ne me rendis même pas compte que mon dos cogna contre le plan de travail et que ses mains étaient à présent posées de part et d'autre de moi.

- "Tu as raison, ce n'est pas si mal." Dit-il après s'être reculé. Pour ma part, j'haletais complètement. Mais je trouvai quand même la force de lui faire un sourire. Il s'éloigna pour me laisser regagner ma place et je continuai de manger.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui?" Demandais-je tout d'un coup. Puis je me rendis compte que je l'avais impliqué sans son autorisation, dans une journée avec moi. Peut être avait-il quelque chose de prévu. Ou bien il n'aurait pas envie de passer cette journée avec moi. Cette pensée me fendit le cœur. Il avait relevé la tête et semblait étonné lui aussi. Je baissai les yeux. "Laisse-tomber. Je... Je ne sais pas pourquoi..."

- "Bella, regarde-moi." Je m'exécutai et croisai ses pupilles scintillantes en train de déchiffrer mon visage. "Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu aimerais me demander?" J'hésitais. Je me mordis la lèvre. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

- "C'est juste que... Je ne sais pas ce que toi et moi on est au juste." Il fronça les sourcils, alors que je me sentais plus gênée que jamais.

- "Écoute..."

- "Non, toi écoute." Le coupais-je calmement. "Hier, on a évité toute conversation et je dois t'avouer que ça ne m'a pas dérangé car je n'avais vraiment pas envie de discuter de choses importantes. Mais la vérité, c'est que je suis perdue. Je veux dire... Tu es là, et je ne sais pas du tout ce que tu as dans la tête. Est-ce que tu as envie d'être avec moi, ou est-ce juste un jeu, ou peut être que tu n'en as aucune idée... Mais moi je sais ce que je ressens et ce que je veux. Et je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi, et je ne sais pas du tout où est-ce qu'on en est, et ça me rend dingue.." Je me stoppai nette en prenant conscience du discours absurde que je venais de tenir.

Bon, il n'est peut être pas si absurde que ça puisqu'il représente ce que je ressens, mot pour mot. Mais le dire de cette façon, le matin et avec un pareil bégaiement... C'est du Bella Swan tout craché. Il m'observait intensément, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion sur son visage. Il avait vraiment un don pour me faire tourner la tête. Il allait finir par me rendre folle avec ce visage rempli d'impassibilité.

Puis, au bout de ce qui me semblait être une éternité, il se mit à soupirer avec un léger sourire sur le visage, mais alors vraiment léger. Il fit le tour de la table, se positionna devant moi et pris mon visage dans ses mains glacées. Non visages étaient éloignés d'à peine quelques centimètres, ce qui eut le don de me rendre totalement fébrile.

- "Bella." Annonça-t-il d'une voix grave. "Tu crois sincèrement que j'aurais passé ma nuit ici, et que je serais resté ce matin si je ne voulais pas être avec toi?" Je restai immobile, tandis que mon moi intérieur était en train de faire la fête et de sauter partout. Je me mis à sourire timidement. Il avait bien dit qu'il voulait être avec moi, n'est-ce pas?

- "Alors, on est... D'accord?" Demandais-je, légèrement embarrassée. Il m'offrit enfin un vrai sourire, ce qui me consuma entièrement.

- "On est d'accord." Répondit-il avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres doucement. Je voulus approfondir mais me rendis compte que ma bouche avait été envahie de pancakes il n'y a pas cinq minutes. Alors doucement, mais douloureusement, je me reculai. Il était hors de question que je l'embrasse à nouveau avant d'être allée faire un tour dans la salle de bain...

- "Est-ce que tout va bien?" Demanda-t-il, étonné de ma réaction.

- "Tout va parfaitement bien." Souris-je, avec honnêteté. Il sembla sceptique un instant, puis laissa tomber et retourna à sa place. Si je comprenais bien, nous étions donc en couple. Rien que cette nouvelle répandit dans mon cerveau un grand bouquet de bonheur. J'étais tout de même un peu songeuse, pendant que je mangeais. J'avais vraiment trouvé étrange la façon dont il m'avait exprimé le fait qu'il voulait être avec moi.

En vérité, il ne m'a rien dit du tout. Il n'a pas exprimé une seule fois ce qu'il ressentait. Je venais de lui dire que j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de lui, mais il ne m'a pas dit si lui, ressentait la même chose. Pourtant, je voyais bien à travers son regard, cette façon qu'il avait de me regarder qu'il ressentait la même chose. Peut être pas autant que moi - surement pas autant que moi - mais ces yeux exprimaient tout de même de l'amour, je pouvais le sentir. Alors pourquoi ne le disait-il pas? Même si son regard parlait pour lui, j'aurais aimé qu'il s'exprime à haute voix. C'est là que je réalisais... Pas une seule fois, Edward Cullen n'a parlé de ce qu'il ressentait. Ni envers moi, ni envers quoi que ce soit.

- "Il va faire beau aujourd'hui. Je vais t'emmener quelque part." Dit-il soudainement, m'extirpant de mes réflexions. Je levai la tête vers lui qui souriais. Apparemment, il ne voyait aucune objection quant à rester auprès de moi. Mieux, il avait carrément prévu quelque chose qui m'incluait. Je lui souris rassurée et lui demandai.

- "Et tu vas m'emmener où?"

- "Tu verras." Éluda-t-il.

- "Tu sais, je n'aime pas les surprises alors autant me le dire tout de suite."

- "Tu as fini de manger?" J'hochai la tête, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. "Alors va te préparer. Je préfère partir tôt, avant qu'il n'y ait du soleil sur la route." Je trouvai cette situation assez bizarre. Un coup on s'embrasse goulûment, et la minute suivante, on se parle comme des étrangers. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Je partis en direction de la salle de bains, dans le but de faire ce qu'il me demandait. Je m'exécutais avec rapidité, ne voulant certainement pas le contrarier. Edward avait cette capacité à changer d'humeur aussi rapidement qu'un claquement de doigts. Je ressortis de la salle de bain, habillée en jean avec un tee-shirt blanc à manches longues. Il me fit un sourire éclatant, lorsqu'il me vit, ce qui affola mon cœur. Il en fallait peu pour que mon cœur se mette à battre aussi rapidement.

- "Tu es prête?" Je lui souris comme réponse et il prit ma main pour sortir.

* * *

- "Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes?" Demandais-je pour la énième fois depuis que nous étions sortis de la voiture. Nous marchions parmi les arbres et les feuillages depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant. Il se mit à rire de mon impatience.

- "Patience." Me dit-il. "Nous y sommes presque."

- "Mais ça fait des heures que tu me répètes ça." Pleurnichais-je.

- "Alors arrête de me demander la même chose tous les quarts d'heures." Contra-t-il. "Ne t'inquiète pas, tu aimeras." M'assura-t-il.

- "Et comment tu peux le savoir?" Demandais-je sceptique. Il soupira.

- "Je le sais, c'est tout."

- "Là aussi, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me dis ça quand je te pose une question."

- "Et comment est-ce que je sais que la Terre est ronde et pas carrée? Que le soleil se lève à l'Est et se couche à l'Ouest?"

- "Facile." Répondis-je. "C'est une évidence."

- "Exactement." Approuva-t-il. "Tu as ta réponse."

- "Tu es en train de me dire que tu sais que je vais aimer cet endroit parce que c'est une évidence?" Il tourna sa tête vers moi, et me fit le plus beau des sourires, ce qui eut le don de m'énerver. Nous continuâmes à marcher en silence, et pour ma part, je commençais à trouver le temps long. "Comment as-tu connu ce « fameux endroit »?" Demandais-je. "Tu viens d'arriver."

- "Je chassais près d'ici. Puis je suis tombé dessus par hasard, il y a deux semaines. Depuis, j'y vais presque tout le temps."

- "Et c'est encore loin?" Tentais-je une nouvelle fois. Il soupira à nouveau.

- "Tu recommences." Dit-il excédé.

- "Moi? Quoi donc?" Fis-je avec un sourire innocent. Il me regarda en secouant la tête.

- "Vas-y, continues. De toute façon, nous sommes arrivés." Dit-il en pointant du doigt le paysage devant nous. J'ouvris la bouche de béatitude.

Nous nous trouvions dans une magnifique clairière, entourée d'arbres verts à souhaits. L'herbe comportait des fleurs violettes qui rendaient le paysage tout simplement magique. Romantique par-dessus tout. J'étais complètement émerveillée par la beauté du lieu. Ce cadeau de Dame Nature était vraiment un trésor. Un paradis.

- "C'est incroyable." Murmurais-je en me tournant vers mon compagnon. Celui-ci ne s'était toujours pas départi de son sourire. Je lui pris la main pour l'attirer avec moi, mais il ne bougea pas. Ce brusque changement d'attitude me désarçonna. "Qu'y a-t-il?" M'enquis-je. Il eut tout d'un coup, le front plissé.

- "Ce qu'il y a, c'est que… Tu vois le centre de la clairière devant toi?" J'hochai la tête. "Il est ensoleillé par les rayons du soleil." Je regardai devant moi et vis qu'en effet, le soleil avait fait son apparition. Je n'avais pas pu m'en rendre compte plutôt à cause des arbres qui nous entouraient. Mais en voyant cette place, sans arbre, illuminée, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, heureuse qu'il y ait enfin du soleil à Forks, surtout un dimanche après midi. Mais cela ne répondait pas à mes interrogations.

- "Et alors?" Demandais-je. Il baissa la tête.

- "Et bien, je t'ai dit que le fait que la lumière du jour nous réduisait en cendre n'était qu'un mythe. En revanche, le soleil, lui, ne nous laisse pas indifférents."

- "Qu'entends-tu par là? Que tu vas te désintégrer?" Commençais-je à m'inquiéter. Il rit doucement.

- "Bien sûr que non. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous balader sous le soleil avec du monde autour de nous. Les gens sauraient que nous sommes différents." Je le regardais, toujours autant dans le vague. "Enfin je veux simplement te dire que tu risques d'avoir peur de moi en me voyant." Alors il avait simplement peur de ma réaction? Peur que je m'enfuie? Je tentai un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- "Edward, si je devais avoir peur de toi, cela ferait longtemps que j'aurais pris mes jambes à mon cou. Je n'ai pas eu peur de toi lorsque tu m'as annoncé que tu tuais des animaux, ni quand tu te déplaces super vite, ni même quand tu m'as appris que tu n'as pas toujours suivi votre régime animalier, et que par conséquent, tu as déjà tué des être humains. Alors explique-moi pourquoi j'aurais peur de toi maintenant." Il me fit un léger sourire et céda.

- "D'accord. Mais je t'aurais prévenu." Il reprit ma main qu'il avait précédemment lâché, et sortis de sa tanière assombrie par l'ombre des arbres, pour se poster sous l'éclairage du soleil, accompagné par mon sourire encourageant.

Ce que je vis me stupéfia. Me liquéfia littéralement sur place. La peau d'Edward scintillait comme si des diamants où des cristaux étaient ancrés. Et en y regardant de plus près, je m'aperçus que des diamants étaient bel et bien ancrés sur sa peau. Une peau diamantée. Mon petit ami avait une peau diamantée. Qui peut faire mieux? Je restai là, à le regarder sous toutes les coutures, à l'admirer. Je le trouvais encore plus magnifique qu'avant, chose réellement surprenante. Cet homme - ou vampire, selon votre point de vue - n'arrêterait donc jamais de me surprendre, ni de m'éblouir. Et l'endroit où nous nous trouvions rendait cet instant plus beau et plus irréel qu'il ne l'était déjà. Plus parfait aussi. Je me rendis compte que j'étais restée longtemps en extase devant lui, silencieuse en voyant le visage inquiet qu'il montrait.

- "Bella?" M'appela-t-il. Il craignait vraiment ma réaction. Avait-il sincèrement cru que j'aurai pu m'enfuir en le voyant scintiller avec tous ces diamants incrustés? La seule chose que je voulais faire, c'était l'observer, l'admirer encore pour le restant de mes jours.

- "On ne m'avait jamais dit que les vampires brillaient sous la lumière. D'où est-ce que ça sort?" Taquinais-je, amusée par son anxiété.

- "Je ne t'effraie donc pas?" Demanda-t-il, toujours craintif, avec cependant une touche d'étonnement. Je me mis à rigoler.

- "Edward, comment veux-tu que j'aie peur de toi alors que la seule pensée qui me vient à l'esprit, là tout de suite, c'est que tu es incroyablement beau?" Je me mordis la lèvre méchamment. J'avais réellement dit ça? Non mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dans le crâne? Mes joues étaient déjà en train de s'embraser et lui, affichait un visage d'incrédulité, mélangé avec de l'amusement.

"Enfin… Je ne voulais pas dire ça… Juste que… Euh… Il fait vraiment beau aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas?" Il éclata de rire face à mon embarras, mon incapacité d'être cohérente, et ma diversion totalement ratée. Moi en revanche, je me cachais le visage avec mes mains, complètement morte de honte. Quelques secondes après, je sentis ses mains qui s'emparaient des miennes pour les éloigner de mon visage. Il avait retrouvé le sourire qui lui est propre, alors que je n'osais même pas le regarder dans les yeux.

- "Désolée." Fis-je. Il me regarda avec amusement.

- "Tu t'excuses après m'avoir fait un compliment? Décidément, tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'unique, Bella Swan." J'allais rétorquer que je pouvais en dire autant de lui mais j'estimais que j'en avais assez fait comme ça pour aujourd'hui.

- "Vous êtes tous comme ça?" Demandais-je pour changer de sujet. Il rit doucement devant ma tactique de détournement puis me répondit.

- "Oui. C'est pour ça qu'on ne peut pas se montrer et que la plupart de nos semblables vivent dans les endroits les moins ensoleillés de la planète." J'hochai la tête, puis détournai le regard vers nos mains entrelacées. Elles l'étaient depuis qu'il les avait retiré de mon visage.

Je dégageai les miennes pour les poser sur son visage à lui. Sentir sa peau lisse, avec les diamants dessus était quelque chose de fantastique. Je fis courir mes doigts sur chaque centimètre de son visage. Son front, son nez, son menton, ses joues, puis sa bouche. Puis mes doigts descendirent vers son cou et j'en profitais pour l'embrasse doucement, avec le sourire collé aux lèvres.

* * *

- "Comment c'est d'être un vampire?" Demandais-je intéressée. Nous étions allongés sur l'herbe, ma tête reposant sur son torse et un bras l'encerclant.

Son bras était par-dessus le mien tandis que l'autre me caressait gentiment le dos.

- "Que veux-tu que je te réponde? C'est une malédiction. L'Enfer, si tu veux tout savoir." Je fronçai les sourcils.

- "Je ne trouve pas, moi." Contrais-je.

- "Tu n'en es pas un, alors tu n'as pas idée de ce que c'est."

- "Peut être, mais quand je vois Alice rayonnante lorsqu'elle pense à son Jasper, je me dis que ça ne doit pas être si terrible pour elle. Pour eux." Il soupira.

- "C'est vrai qu'ils sont heureux ensemble et que passer l'éternité l'un à coté de l'autre ressemble plus au paradis. Mais ils sont deux. Imagine passer l'éternité en solitaire, à errer comme un perdu." Je restai pensive. C'est vrai que lorsqu'on est seul, l'éternité ne doit pas être très facile à vivre, sans dormir ni mourir.

- "Je comprends ton point de vue." Répondis-je. "Mais je pense sincèrement qu'être un vampire, c'est fantastique lorsqu'on a quelqu'un à aimer pour l'éternité."

Il est vrai que quand je vois Alice, aussi épanouie et joviale, je sais pertinemment que c'est grâce à Jasper qu'elle est comme ça. Elle ne serait sans aucun doute pas aussi enthousiaste et souriante si elle ne l'avait pas rencontré. Je ne connais pas Jasper, mais je savais également que son histoire - sans aucun doute éternelle - avec Alice, avait dû le changer, lui aussi.

Vivre un amour aussi magique avec quelqu'un pendant l'éternité, sans jamais être séparé par la mort… C'était à coup sûr quelque chose de magique, de fantastique. Automatiquement, je relevai la tête vers Edward. Il semblait extrêmement pensif. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit aussi vite que je crus avoir rêvé, puis prit la parole.

- "Il y a énormément de choses que tu oublies de prendre en compte." Je le regardai, attendant qu'il développe. "Déjà, ton cœur a cessé de battre. Tu ne vis plus, ne respires plus, ou du moins n'en éprouves pas la nécessité, ne dors plus, ne manges plus… Tu n'es plus rien d'un être humain. Seulement un monstre assoiffé de sang." Conclut-il tristement. Je n'aimais pas l'entendre parler comme ça. J'avais l'impression qu'il se dégoûtait de lui-même et ça me faisait mal au cœur.

- "Pour un monstre assoiffé de sang, je te trouve très humain." Répondis-je avec sincérité. Il m'observa longuement, comme s'il doutait de mes propos, puis me caressa la joue doucement. Je fermai les yeux, appréciant ce contact glacé mais si chaud à la fois.

- "Merci." Fit-il, et je compris que c'était le plus beau compliment que je puisse lui faire. Je lui souris affectueusement, avant de reposer ma tête sur lui en soupirant de bien être.

- "Parle-moi de toi." Demandais-je.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?"

- "Quel âge tu as?" La réponse fut brève.

- "Vingt-six ans."

- "Non." Rectifiais-je. "Je veux dire en vrai. Quand es-tu né?" Il soupira - une fois n'est pas coutume - puis répondit.

- "Je suis né en 1891." Je me relevai soudainement, bouche béate.

- "Mais t'es vachement vieux!" M'exclamais-je.

- "Je te remercie." Dit-il en riant. Je me mordis la lèvre. Et bah…

- "Comment est-ce que tu es devenu comme ça?" Me repris-je

- "C'est Carlisle qui m'a transformé. En 1917, durant la Première Guerre Mondiale. J'étais pilote de guerre et lui travaillait à l'hôpital." Je frémis.

- "Ça veut dire que tu t'es retrouvé à l'hôpital?" Il hocha la tête.

- "Je ne me rappelle plus de ce qui s'est passé. Tu sais, quand tu deviens un vampire, ta mémoire d'humain s'estompe. Pas totalement, mais tous tes souvenirs sont un peu embrouillés et il y a pas mal de choses que tu oublies complètement." Je méditai là dessus, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. "Je sais qu'il y a eu un crash et que je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, avant de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Carlisle était seul depuis des siècles - au sens propre du terme - et avait toujours voulu un compagnon. En me voyant sur le point de mourir, il a choisi de me transformer. Je suis resté avec lui au début, puis me suis isolé pendant trois ans."

- "Et c'est durant ces trois années que tu t'es essayé au régime normal?" Devinais-je.

- "Exact. Mais je ne me supportais plus." Dit-il, comme s'il ressentait encore ce qu'il ressentait à cette époque là. "Alors, je suis revenu vers lui. Au fil du temps, je me suis habitué aux sang animal et les humains me sont devenus indifférents. Des années plus tard, je chassais dans le nord canadien lorsque j'ai trouvé Emmett. Il était sur le point de se faire tuer par un ours. Ours qui est devenu mon repas d'ailleurs. Quand je l'ai vu qui était en train de mourir, je n'ai pas pu le laisser là, alors j'ai fait ce que Carlisle a fait pour moi."

- "Tu l'as transformé?" M'exclamais-je.

- "Je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre, et j'ignorais si j'y parviendrais, ne l'ayant jamais fait avant cela. Mais j'ai essayé et comme tu as pu le constater, Emmett est dans une forme olympique." Je ris. "Pendant des années, nous ne sommes restés que tous les trois, vaquant à des occupations respectives. Emmett et moi avons toujours eu une relation réellement fraternelle. Et de plus, étant celui qui l'a transformé, on aimait bien se dire que l'on était finalement véritablement liés lui et moi. Alice et Jasper sont arrivés bien plus tard. Alice nous avait vu dans une de ses vivions et elle a accouru." Rit-il. Je fis de même.

- "Et depuis, vous êtes tous les cinq restés ensembles." Conclus-je. Il ne répondit pas mais je savais que j'avais raison. "Et Emmett et Carlisle… Ils n'ont jamais rencontré quelqu'un?" M'enquis-je.

- "Carlisle n'a jamais fréquenté personne, c'est une certitude. Emmett par contre, on peut dire qu'il a tout essayé." Je fis une grimace dégoûtée.

- "Les humaines aussi?" Il hocha la tête.

- "D'ailleurs, il les préfère. Et je comprends pourquoi." Dit-il en me faisant rougir.

- "Et même les hommes?" Il éclata de rire.

- "Non, pas les hommes." L'atmosphère était parfaitement détendue. Je décidais de poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

- "Et toi?" Je le vis se renfrogner, et cela ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- "J'ai connu quelques conquêtes à droite à gauche, mais rien de bien sérieux." Je fronçai les sourcils.

- "Uniquement avec des vampires?"

- "Oui." Il n'ajouta rien de plus et je ne voulais pas non plus continuer à déblatérer sur ce sujet épineux. Les conquêtes d'Edward Cullen ne m'intéressaient pas. _Et ne m'enchantaient guère…_

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre et vis que nous étions là depuis des heures, déjà. Dieu que le temps passait vite avec lui. J'aurais voulu pouvoir le stopper, pour rester avec lui dans cette endroit durant l'éternité.

- "Il se fait tard, je te ramène." Déclara-t-il en se relevant. Il me tendit la main et je l'attrapais. Je lui fis un sourire qui en disait long sur mon humeur et il me le rendit. "Est-ce que je peux te montrer une dernière chose?" Je fronçai les sourcils.

- "Quoi encore?" Son sourire s'agrandit.

- "Tu me fais confiance?" J'hésitai.

- "A condition que tu ne me dévores pas." Il rit et sans attendre, le sol quitta mes pieds, ou plutôt mes pieds quittèrent le sol. Je n'eus même pas le temps de crier que j'étais sur son dos, en train de m'accrocher comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Edward était en train de courir. Il courait, alors que je fermais les yeux, complètement apeurée. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je sentis la course se stopper nette. J'ouvris les yeux et découvris avec stupeur que nous étions à sa voiture.

- "Terminus, tout le monde descend." Il m'aida à me remettre sur mes pieds et je le regardai abasourdie. "Alors, qu'en dis-tu?"

- "Espèce d'idiot!" Criais-je en lui assénant un coup de poing sur l'épaule, chose que me vaudra un bleu plus tard. "Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait ça à l'aller? Tu m'as laissé me crever à marcher pendant des heures alors que j'aurais pu simplement rester sur ton dos une minute? Tu es vraiment un sans cœur Edward Cullen." Il éclata de rire.

- "Allez viens, on rentre." Dit-il en me prenant par les épaules.

* * *

- "A quoi penses-tu?" Me questionna Edward, ayant remarqué mon air pensif et rêveur. Nous étions dans sa voiture qui roulait vers mon domicile. Je souris avant de lui répondre.

- "Je me disais simplement que j'avais passé un des meilleurs weekends de toute ma vie." Ce n'était pas exactement la vérité. En réalité ça avait vraiment été Le meilleur weekend de toute ma vie, mais je n'oserai jamais le lui avouer. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne pour une folle et qu'il décide de s'enfuir. Il me regarda de ses yeux d'or liquides et me rendit un sourire éblouissant.

- "C'est également mon cas." Dit-il. Je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre une teinte rosée sur mes joues. _Trop émotive_…

Puis soudainement, il fronça les sourcils. J'allai l'interroger mais il reprit la parole avant que je n'aie eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- "Il y a quand même quelque chose qui m'agace." Il marqua une pause, puis reprit. "Tu connais quasiment tout sur moi. Ou du moins tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Moi je ne connais pratiquement rien de toi. Tu ne me parles jamais de toi. Je ne trouve pas ça juste." Je me renfrognai.

- "On ne te l'a jamais dit? La vie est injuste." Rétorquais-je.

- "Bella… Je t'ai fait confiance en te révélant ma nature…"

- "Tu ne m'as rien révélé du tout." Le coupais-je. "Je l'ai deviné toute seule."

- "Mais je n'étais pas obligé de confirmer tes dires. J'aurais très bien pu nier. Ou pire encore, je n'étais certainement pas obligé non plus de te donner des détails, ni de t'en parler librement comme je l'ai fait." Je soupirai d'exaspération. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il ait raison? Satané vampire!

- "Que veux-tu savoir?" Demandais-je. "Il n'y a absolument rien d'intéressant à mon sujet."

- "Détrompe-toi." Répondit-t-il avec un sourire en coin, totalement ravageur. "Comment était ta vie à Phœnix?"

- "Banale et sans intérêt. Exactement comme elle l'était juste avant qu'Alice et toi ne débarquiez." Il rit à cette remarque.

- "Comment as-tu rencontré Rosalie?"

- "Chez le psy."" Il eut un air étonné. "Après mon accident, j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un." Mentis-je. J'avais toujours refusé de consulter un psychologue, mais c'était l'explication la plus plausible que je pouvais lui donner. Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Je repris la parole. "Rosalie était dans la salle d'attente et c'est comme cela qu'on s'est rencontré."

- "Je suis au courant pour son viol." Dit-il avec un air de dégoût.

- "Comment?" Demandais-je.

- "Elle y pensait au poste de police. Je crois qu'elle ne cessera jamais d'y penser. Elle s'est tout de même faite violée quatre fois de suite par quatre hommes différents. Sans oublier qu'elle était encore innocente à l'époque. Il y a vraiment des salauds sur terre qui ne méritent pas de vivre." Je le regardai. Il avait l'air légèrement en colère.

Je comprenais parfaitement pourquoi il réagissait de cette façon. Il n'a pas eu le choix que d'être comme ça. On lui a ôté la vie qu'il méritait d'avoir, tandis que d'autres gaspillaient la leur. Je commençais à éprouver de la peine pour lui. Le monde est vraiment injuste. Ce n'est pas la sienne qu'on devait prendre. Cependant je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que je ne l'aurais jamais rencontré si les choses avaient tournés différemment.

- "Quand je vous ai vu au poste, et entendu les pensées qu'elle avait pour toi, j'ai trouvé que vous aviez l'air vraiment proche." Je baissai les yeux, ne voulant pas répondre. Si je lui déclarais qu'entre Rose et moi, c'était plus la guerre qu'autre chose, il voudrait savoir pourquoi. Et si je lui expliquais pourquoi, il se sentirait coupable et penserait qu'il est la source de conflit entre nous. Il voudrait alors s'éloigner et ça, je le refusais catégoriquement. "Et ton père? Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui. D'ailleurs à présent, je sais de qui tu tiens ton mutisme intérieur. Ses pensées sont vraiment dures à capter aussi. Pas autant que les tiennes, mais je n'arrive pas à distinguer de chose bien distincte."

- "Désolée pour toi." Dis-je avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. "Oui, nous sommes plutôt proches, même si je ne le vois pas souvent." Dis-je nostalgique. Charlie n'avait jamais été très démonstratif, ni social. Exactement comme moi. Lorsque j'habitais encore chez lui, on ne se parlait vraiment pas souvent. Mais il me manquait quand même. Sa simplicité me manquait.

- "Et ta mère?" Demanda-t-il. "Tu la vois toujours, malgré ton déménagement à Forks?" Je le regardai avec des yeux pleins d'hésitations. Il soutint mon regard, puis je baissai la tête, restant silencieuse. "Que s'est-il passé avec ta mère?" Demanda-t-il. Je refusais de répondre, m'enfonçant dans mon mutisme.

Nous arrivions devant mon immeuble. Il se gara mais ne fit aucun geste pour descendre du véhicule.

- "Et si tu me disais la vérité?" S'exaspéra-t-il.

- "Non." Répondis-je catégorique.

- "C'est tout de même dingue! Je te fais confiance alors pourquoi est-ce que toi, tu ne fais pas de même de ton coté?" Je détournai le regard vers ma vitre. "Bella, je ne te demande pas grand-chose. Simplement pourquoi tu as coupé les ponts avec ta mère puisque apparemment tu ne la vois plus. Ce n'est tout de même pas un secret d'État."

- "Elle n'en voulait pas." Murmurais-je trop doucement pour que qui que ce soit puisse entendre. Naturellement avec ses superbes oreilles, il avait réussi à entendre.

- "Quoi donc?" S'enquit-il. J'inspirai pour me donner du courage.

- "Le bébé. Elle n'en voulait pas."

Puis je sortis de la voiture, sans même un regard vers mon chauffeur et accessoirement petit ami. J'entendis une porte claquer, mais ne me retournai pas. Je savais qu'il me suivait et je ne pourrai pas l'en empêcher. Je montai les marches de chez moi, le sentant derrière moi, sans pour autant l'entendre. Plus discret que lui, tu meurs. Je m'engouffrai chez moi et il referma la porte après y être entré à son tour. Je partis dans la cuisine me faire à manger et il ne me suivit pas. Je préparai une omelette, ne voulant pas m'éloigner de la simplicité. Le temps que l'omelette cuise, je retournai dans le salon où je vis Edward, adossé contre la porte d'entrée, ses bras musclés croisées contre son torse.

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, m'observant avec profondeur. Il se tenait sans doute devant la porte pour m'empêcher de prendre la fuite au cas où l'idée me viendrait à l'esprit, ce qui n'est pas une si mauvaise idée en soi me connaissant. Je retournai dans la cuisine en soupirant et mis l'omelette dans une assiette pour pouvoir la manger plus tard. Je revins à nouveau dans la pièce où Edward était toujours immobile, puis m'assis sur le divan. Il me regardait avec la même expression depuis que j'avais lâché la bombe.

- "Tu comptes rester là pendant des heures?" Demandais-je inquiète. Il me fixa silencieusement, toujours impassible. "Edward, je t'en prie, dis quelque chose." Suppliais-je.

- "Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de m'expliquer." Dit-il d'une voix dépourvue d'émotion.

- "Edward, s'il te plait…"

- "Non." Me coupa-t-il. "Je commence à en avoir assez Bella. Il est temps pour toi de dire la vérité une bonne fois. Je ne partirais pas sans savoir."

- "Mais savoir quoi?" Demandais-je.

- "C'est quoi cette histoire de bébé? Tu es tombée enceinte?" Je me levai soudainement, les points serrés et lui fis face. Nous nous affrontâmes du regard pendant ce qu'il me semblait être une éternité. Puis je capitulai en baissant le regard à nouveau, et en lui tournant le dos. Je sentais les larmes qui voulaient sortir en repensant à ce souvenir.

Je ne le sentis pas approcher, seulement lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me retourna pour rencontrer mon visage. Il vit tout de suite l'expression perdue que mon visage arborait et son impassibilité s'envola. Il avait à présent l'air soucieux. Comment pouvait-il passer de l'énervement à de l'inquiétude à mon égard? Il exerça une douce pression sur mes épaules pour m'obliger à me rasseoir. Il s'assit à mes cotés en me rapprochant de lui et en passant un bras derrière mon dos. En temps normal, j'aurai certainement pleuré, mais il parvenait à empêcher mes larmes de se déverser. Un véritable exploit vu la capacité d'émotion et de sensibilité que je possède. C'en est à se demander si je n'ai pas été une fontaine dans une vie antérieure.

Je tournai la tête vers lui et plongeai mon regard dans le sien, m'apprêtant à lui révéler l'un des moments les plus mémorables de mon existence.

« - "Tu te souviens que je t'ai dis qu'avant de rompre avec mon ex petit ami au lycée, nous avions essayé d'arranger les choses et de faire des efforts?" Il hocha la tête. "En réalité," Repris-je, "nous avons voulu le faire pour la première fois. J'avais pensé que ça aurait pu nous aider mais ça a été tout le contraire. C'est après avoir fait l'amour avec lui que je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'aimais pas. Seulement un mois après, je commence à éprouver les symptômes d'une femme enceinte. Après avoir fait le test cinq fois, je me suis rendue à l'évidence, j'étais bel et bien enceinte."

« "Je t'ai dit aussi qu'on s'est revu une fois en septembre et que ce fût un désastre." Il hocha de nouveau la tête. "C'est à ce moment là que je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle. Je crus qu'il allait faire une syncope, tellement la panique le gagnait. Au début, il s'est demandé comment c'était possible, puis je lui ai rétorqué que c'était des choses qui arrivent et que l'on n'y pouvait absolument rien. Après, il a commencé à reporter la faute sur moi. Il s'est emporté, a dit des choses blessantes, comme quoi j'avais voulu lui tendre un piège, que tout était de ma faute, que j'avais voulu lui gâcher sa vie…"

"Après s'être bien défoulé sur moi, qui n'avais fait qu'encaisser depuis le début, sans jamais se défendre, il a commencé à réfléchir sérieusement. Puis il a déclaré qu'il faudrait que je m'en débarrasse. Tu aurais vu la façon dédaigneuse dont il a dit ça. On aurait dit qu'il parlait d'une chose. C'est à ce moment là, que j'ai commencé à réagir. Je me suis énervée, braquée, et j'ai commencé à me défendre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne voulais pas me faire avorter. Je n'avais jamais eu de désir d'enfant, n'ayant jamais été très ouverte…"

"Mais lorsqu'il a parlé de cette manière, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, j'ai refusé d'envisager la possibilité d'avortement. C'est peut être mon instinct maternel qui m'a poussé à vouloir protéger cet enfant. Lorsqu'il a compris que j'avais l'intention de le garder, il est devenu fou. On s'est disputé longtemps et pour finir, il a déclaré qu'il ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Au départ, j'étais littéralement choquée par sa lâcheté et son immaturité à retourner sa veste. Je lui ai crié dessus, tentant de le soumettre, lui disant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de me laisser tomber après m'avoir mise dans un tel merdier. Il m'a répondu qu'il n'en voulait pas, pour rien au monde et qu'il me suffisait simplement de le supprimer. Naturellement, je l'ai giflé de toutes mes forces et j'ai fini par lui hurler que de toute façon, il n'était qu'une sale ordure, que je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en mêle et qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il prenne une quelconque implication. J'étais beaucoup mieux sans lui."

« "Les mois ont passé sans qu'aucun de nous n'adresse la parole mutuelle à l'autre. Mon ventre ne changeait pas vraiment donc personne ne se posait de question au lycée. Quand je l'ai annoncé à mon père, il a commencé à sortir son arme et à me demander qui était le petit con qui avait osé faire une chose pareille. J'ai accepté de lui en parler à condition qu'il repose son pistolet, là où il était. Il a déboulé chez les Crowley, insultant leur fils de tous les noms inimaginables. Après que les parents de Tyler se soient remis du choc que leur fils avait mis une fille en cloque, et également de la tempête Charlie, ils ont commencé à en discuter avec mon père. Je dois t'avouer que j'avais trouvé la situation plutôt comique, sur le coup. Je suis restée sur ma position et Tyler sur la sienne. Ses parents se sont rangés de son coté tandis que le mien était resté silencieux, ne voulant pas se prononcer. Ce n'est qu'une fois rentrés à la maison qu'il a tenté de me faire changer d'opinion. Il a appelé ma mère, qui a fini à l'hôpital après être tombée dans le coma et elle m'a supplié de ne pas le garder. A ce moment là, il était déjà trop tard pour un quelconque avortement. Au fil du temps, mon père s'est plié et m'a promis de m'aider quoi qu'il arrive."

« "Renée a débarqué à Forks, début décembre. Je n'étais même pas encore enceinte de cinq mois, mais mon ventre avait quand même pris du volume. Tout le lycée était désormais au courant et j'ai été montrée du doigt. Les rumeurs ont circulé, des plus affriolantes aux plus ringardes. Certains disaient que je m'étais fait violée, d'autres disaient - les filles en particulier - que j'avais tendu un piège à Tyler parce qu'il était sur le point de rompre avec moi et que je ne pouvais pas le supporter, il y en a même qui ont dit que ce n'était pas lui le père... Enfin peu importe. Elle a essayé de me traîner de force à Phœnix, dans le but de demander à un chirurgien de me l'enlever. Elle voulait le tuer. Le ton a sérieusement monté, elle a commencé à me traîner par les cheveux pour me forcer à quitter la maison de Charlie et je l'ai frappée en plein visage pour me débattre. Charlie s'est posté entre nous et a ordonné à ma mère de partir, chose qu'elle fit, non sans m'avoir accordé un regard énervé. Je ne l'ai plus revu. Du moins jusqu'à l'accident. Je me rappelle encore comment tout ça s'est déroulé." Dis-je avec du venin dans la voix.

* * *

_« Nous étions le vingt trois décembre. Je regardais des imbécillités à la télévision, quand j'entendis un bruit de moteur et de pneu. Je tire les rideaux de la fenêtre pour apercevoir un énorme van bleu klaxonner. Je me mets à appréhender. Qu'est-ce que diable, ce couillon venait faire ici? Et pourquoi maintenant? Tout cela ne me disait rien de bon mais j'allais tout de même lui ouvrir la porte. Il était resté dans sa voiture, n'avait même pas prit la peine de descendre pour me saluer. La main sur le ventre, j'allai jusque vers sa voiture, non sans frissonner de froid._

_- "Que fais-tu ici?" Demandais-je soupçonneuse. Je voyais son visage fermé._

_- "Ça te dirait de monter?" J'écarquillai les yeux._

_- "Pourquoi faire?" Me braquais-je._

_- "Je veux simplement faire une balade. Histoire de discuter un peu." M'assura-t-il. Je restai méfiante. Pourquoi, après m'avoir traité en paria depuis des mois, il commençait tout d'un coup à se rappeler de mon existence? Et de quoi voulait-il que nous parlions?_

_- "Je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'on a à se dire." Répliquais-je acide._

_- "Allez, s'il te plait… C'est simplement une balade, rien de dramatique." Plaida-t-il. J'hésitai longuement, pesant le pour et le contre. Puis finalement étant dans l'esprit de noël, je finis par accepter._

_- "Très bien. Attends-moi là." Conclus-je. Il me fit un faible sourire et je retournai à la maison pour me changer et fermer la porte._

_Nous roulions à une vitesse raisonnable depuis un moment et il ne s'était toujours pas décidé à parler._

_- "Tu vas me dire de quoi tu voulais me parler?" Finis-je par rompre le silence pesant._

_- "Comment vas-tu?" Demanda-t-il. Je fus abasourdie par sa question._

_- "Bien. C'est nouveau que tu veuilles te préoccuper de moi?"_

_- "Tu n'es toujours pas encline à changer d'avis?" Demanda-t-il, ignorant ma question rhétorique au passage. Évidemment. Cette sortie avait pour unique but de me faire plier à sa volonté. Quel con…_

_- "Non, je ne changerai pas d'avis. Si tu es venu me voir en espérant un miracle de noël, tu fais fausse route." Il soupira._

_- "Bella, je t'en prie! Tu es en train de gâcher notre vie à tous les deux."_

_- "Tu parles surtout de ta vie à toi, parce que la mienne, tu n'en as jamais eu rien à faire." Dis-je sévèrement._

_- "On est encore au lycée! Je veux réussir, aller à la fac et pas galérer au sortir du lycée pour trouver des petits boulots minables afin de réussir à vivre et à m'occuper de lui."_

_- "Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais aucune responsabilité. Tu peux aller à l'université, ce que tu veux, je ne lui dirai jamais que tu es son père. D'ailleurs, si tu veux mon avis, je trouve cela carrément mieux qu'il ne le sache pas. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il ait honte." Répliquais-je._

_- "Et comment crois tu que je me sentirais, en sachant que j'ai un gosse caché quelque part?" S'emporta-t-il._

_- "Tu n'avais qu'à y penser avant!" Criais-je. Le silence se réinstalla et je me rendis compte que nous n'étions plus à Forks. "On n'est plus à Forks!" M'exclamais-je. Il ne répondit pas, apparemment il était énervé. La bonne blague! C'est moi qui devrais être énervée normalement. Lui, il n'a pas le droit d'être en colère après moi alors qu'il s'est comporté comme un salaud._

_- "Non." Répondit-il. "Nous ne sommes plus à Forks." Cela eut le don de m'irriter._

_- "Et où sommes nous?"_

_- "Je n'en sais rien." Dit-il impassible._

_- "Tu n'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con! Ramène-moi à la maison." Ordonnais-je._

_- "Non. Tu ne partiras pas d'ici tant que l'on n'aura pas réglé ce problème."_

_- "Mais il n'y a aucun problème! Je ne changerai pas d'avis alors ramène-moi chez moi!" Nous commencions réellement à nous énerver. Il ne fit pas demi-tour et je sentis le moteur accélérer. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" M'inquiétais-je. Ma main toujours sur mon ventre de manière protectrice._

_- "J'essaie tant bien que mal de te ramener sur terre."_

_- "En dépassant la limite de vitesse autorisée?" Demandais-je en colère._

_- "Tu n'auras pas de bébé!" Cria-t-il._

_- "C'est trop tard, il va arriver dans plus de quatre mois."_

_- "Non! Je t'empêcherai de faire cette connerie."_

_- "Ah oui, et comment?" Fis-je avec acidité. Il ne répondit pas. Je sentis le van accélérer. "Tyler, ralentis."_

_- "Je ne te laisserai pas foutre ma vie en l'air!" S'emporta-t-il._

_- "Pour l'amour du ciel! Ralentis où on va avoir un accident!" Il se renfrogna, puis je vis une lueur d'éclair passer sur ses yeux que je ne m'expliquais pas._

_- "Tu n'auras pas ce bébé." Répéta-t-il à nouveau, un peu plus calme cette fois._

_- "Merde Ty, ne fais pas l'imbécile et ralentis ce fichu van!"_

_- "Pas tant que tu n'accepteras pas de renoncer à cette chose!" Se remit-il en colère à nouveau._

_- "C'est trop tard pour l'avortement et tu le sais!"_

_- "Il y a d'autres solutions." Répondit-il. Je ris nerveusement._

_- "Vraiment? Et peut-on savoir lesquelles? Et puis non, ne me dis rien, je ne veux pas le savoir!" Tout à coup, la voiture se mit à rouler plus vite encore. Qui aurait cru qu'un van pouvait rouler à cette vitesse? "Non mais à quoi tu joues!?" Criais-je. "Ralentis cette voiture tout de suite où j'appelle la police!"_

_- "Je ne veux pas de cet enfant Bella!" Il criait lui aussi de sa voix grave et puissante._

_- "Je ne te demande pas ton avis, ni de t'impliquer alors arrête de paniquer!" Lorsque je vis la lisière de la forêt et que Tyler ne se décidait toujours pas à ralentir, la panique mélangée à la colère et au sentiment d'impuissance s'intensifia à un degré que je n'aurai jamais cru possible de ma part. "Ralentis, bon Dieu!" Lorsque j'entendis le moteur gronder, je compris qu'il avait appuyé sur la pédale d'accélération. A ce moment là, ma deuxième main vint encercler mon ventre à son tour._

_- "Tu n'auras pas ce bébé." Répéta-t-il en tournant la tête vers moi et en me regardant avec un regard assombri. Et en plus de cela, il ne regardait même pas la route. Je pris une grande respiration pour tenter de me calmer._

_- "Tyler, je t'en prie." Suppliais-je posément. "Ralentis." Il me regardait toujours, sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il y avait devant lui. Il secoua la tête pour exprimer sa négation. Cette fois j'hurlais autant que je le pouvais. "RALENTIS!!"_

_- "Non." Répondit-il, sans appel. "Tu n'auras pas ce…"_

_- "ATTENTION!!" Braillais-je à pleins poumons, lorsque je vis le virage. "TOURNE!" C'est à ce moment là qu'il daigna enfin reposer ses yeux sur la route._

_- "Oh merde!" Je le vis s'agiter et tourner son volant comme un dératé tandis que mes deux bras entouraient mon ventre aussi fort que je le pouvais. Puis plus rien. Ce fut le trou noir qui m'enveloppa, me faisant perdre pied. Perdre conscience… »_

_

* * *

  
_

Edward me serrait plus fort à présent et je devinai que ça avait dû être dur à entendre. Je m'étonnais de ne pas encore pleurer. Comment faisait-il pour empêcher mes sanglots rien qu'avec sa présence? Lorsque je relevai la tête pour le regarder, il arborait un masque à la fois énervé et soucieux. Le même qu'il avait eu tout à l'heure, avant que je ne me mette à déblatérer mon passé. Excepté l'énervement, qui, contrairement à la première fois, n'était pas dirigé envers moi pour refuser de me confier, mais probablement dirigé envers mon ex petit ami qui avait failli me tuer et pour le comportement pitoyable dont il avait fait preuve.

Je caressai la joue d'Edward, et lui fis un baiser doux sur ses lèvres froides pour le rassurer et lui faire comprendre que j'allais bien. Il sembla se détendre un peu et je me levai pour aller déguster mon omelette car ces aveux m'avaient donné une faim de loup. Il attendit que je finisse mon omelette avant de venir me rejoindre dans la cuisine et de prendre la parole.

- "Je suis vraiment désolé." Je relevai les yeux étonnée.

- "Pourquoi? Tu n'as rien fait de mal à ma connaissance."

- "Cela n'a rien avoir avec ce que j'aurais pu dire ou faire. Je suis seulement désolé que tu aies dû vivre ça. Je veux dire… Tu étais encore une enfant. Tu n'aurais pas dû avoir à faire face à ce genre de situations." Je baissai les yeux tout en mettant l'assiette dans l'évier.

- "Ne t'inquiète dont pas pour moi. Tout ça, c'est du passé à présent."

- "Et le bébé?" Demanda-t-il. "Il n'a pas survécu à cet accident?"

- "Non." Répondis-je, trop rapidement peut être pour qu'il puisse me croire.

- "Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le sentiment que tu es en train de me mentir?"

- "Pourquoi est-ce que tu poses autant de questions?" Éludais-je en me retournant vers lui. Je sentais que des nuages qui se profilaient et qui n'allaient pas tarder à éclater. "Je t'ai déjà presque tout avoué sur ma vie alors tu pourrais au moins me laisser tranquille quelques temps, tu ne crois pas?"

J'espérais de tout cœur qu'il ne prendrait pas ce que je venais de dire au pied de la lettre, car je ne voulais pas, même pour tout l'or du monde, qu'il me laisse tranquille.

- "Je ne sais pas si tu arrives à comprendre." Dit-il avec une soudaine exaspération. "Tu es la seule personne dont je n'arrive pas à entrevoir les pensées. Même pas une petite brindille. Et tu es également la seule dont je souhaiterais les connaître justement. As-tu au moins une idée de ce que je suis en train de vivre là, en écoutant ton silence et en voyant ton mutisme? Tu as de la chance que je sois déjà mort, parce que tu m'aurais déjà tué Bella."

- "Il n'y a rien à dire." Réfutais-je. "J'ai eu un accident, le bébé ne s'en est pas sorti, point à la ligne." Dis-je en tentant vainement de mettre le plus de conviction et de dureté possible. Il ne semblait pas du tout convaincu et je dus me retourner pour ne pas qu'il puisse voir les larmes qui s'apprêtaient à couler.

- "Bella…"

- "Non!" Le coupais-je. "Je ne veux pas en parler."

- "Mais enfin…"

- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler!" Criais-je en me mettant face à lui de nouveau. Cette fois, les larmes que j'avais réussi à retenir jusque là avaient pu sortir et s'étaient échappées. A une vitesse effroyable, il vint m'enlacer, essayant de me réconforter.

- "D'accord." Dit-il doucement, tandis que j'étais en train de tremper sa chemise. "Plus de question." Je continuai à pleurer, jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini d'épuiser mon quota de larmes. Avec toutes les larmes que j'avais versées depuis mon bas âge, j'aurais dû être en rupture de stock depuis longtemps. Mais c'est comme si mon corps ne pourrait jamais être à cours de larmes.

Je relevai la tête les yeux embués, et quand je vis notre proximité, l'envie fut tel que je déposai mes lèvres sur sa bouche avec une assez forte pression. Il fut plutôt réceptif au départ, avant de se laisser emporter et de répondre à mon baiser avec ardeur. Je préférais largement ce dénouement là que la séquence pleurnicheries et compagnie.

Je passai mes bras autour de sa nuque et empoignai ses cheveux indomptables dans le but de le rapprocher encore plus de moi. Il entrouvrit la bouche et je glissai ma langue à l'intérieur. Ses mains me serraient fermement dans mon dos et il les passa sous mon tee-shirt. Lorsque je sentis la peau froide de ses mains entrer en contact avec ma peau tiède, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir légèrement sous cette sensation de brûlure. Chose étonnante, vu sa température hivernale. J'arquai le dos sans gène sous l'intensité de ce moment.

Mes mains se déplaçaient d'elles mêmes de son cou à sa nuque en allers retours et sa bouche descendit vers ma mâchoire en traçant une ligne électrique. J'en profitai pour respirer et fermai les yeux, totalement abandonnée. Néanmoins, je relevai sa tête brusquement et l'embrassai fiévreusement, ne pouvant plus me passer de sa bouche. Ses mains me massaient le bas du dos, puis se posèrent sur ma taille, avant de descendre vers mes cuisses, ce qui causa un second gémissement de ma part. Enfin il me souleva de terre et je nouai mes jambes autour de sa taille.

En même pas une seconde qu'il en faut pour le dire, je sentis mon dos se plaquer contre mon lit et lui au dessus de moi. Avec quelle vitesse il nous avait entraîné dans la chambre, je m'en fichais royalement. Mais je devais reconnaître que ça avait eu le don de me consumer encore plus. Il se tenait par les coudes aux deux extrémités de ma tête, de sorte à ne pas me faire mal en mettant tout son poids qui m'aurait sans aucun doute anéanti. Mes mains passèrent sur sa chemise et entreprirent de défaire les boutons un à un. Il se figea soudainement et releva la tête pour me poser un regard interrogatif et hésitant.

Je lui répondis silencieusement en tirant sa tête vers la mienne et en reposant mes lèvres à l'endroit qu'elles préféraient. Il sembla se détendre et finit par céder enfin. Je n'ai jamais été le genre de filles entreprenantes et pleines d'assurance. Ce genre de situations n'était d'ailleurs pas une chose dont j'étais habituée, n'ayant connu aucune relation physique avec un homme depuis ma première fois avec Tyler. Enfin presque aucune. Mais à ce stade, ma résolution était telle qu'il était hors de question que l'on s'arrête maintenant. Je ne pourrai pas le supporter. Il pouvait peut être bien être un vampire, à cet instant c'était de l'homme, dont j'avais un besoin vital.

Après avoir détaché tous les boutons, je m'empressai de caresser son torse glacé avec mes paumes, ce qui décupla mon désir de lui. Il était musclé à souhait, aucun défaut et cela renforça la différence entre lui et moi. Apparemment il emblait être dans le même état que moi puisqu'il se saisit de mon haut et le tira vers ma tête pour me l'ôter. Je me retrouvai en soutien gorge devant lui, mais j'étais tellement empressée que je n'avais pas le temps de m'accommoder d'une quelconque gène, ni d'un quelconque embarras. Son torse se pressa soudainement contre le mien, provoquant de la chaleur à l'intérieur de moi et en cet instant de luxure, la seule chose que je désirais était d'atteindre le paradis. Ou l'Enfer.

- "Bella!!"

Nous tournâmes instinctivement la tête, non sans respirer bruyamment de mon coté pour voir Rosalie qui avait déboulé dans ma chambre. Elle avait les yeux embués de larmes mais je ne pouvais pas m'en soucier pour le moment, trop occupée à insulter silencieusement le seigneur des pires miséricordes et insultes sans noms, à me sentir embarrassée par la tournure de la situation et frustrée comme jamais. Elle passa d'un visage qui était apparemment bouleversé avant qu'elle ne soit entrée, à un visage visiblement en état de choc et d'incrédulité. Quand ce ne sont pas ses frères qui nous interrompent, il s'agit de ma fichue colocataire.

"Excusez-moi… Euh… Je suis désolée." Dit-elle confuse avant de refermer la porte.

Dans notre insouciance, nous avions oublié une chose: Le monde extérieur.

* * *

**Alors là vous êtes probablement en train de me détester, d'abord Emmett et Jasper, ensuite Rosalie... Mais dites vous que maintenant que tout le monde les a interrompu une fois, il n'y aura plus personne la prochaine fois^^**

**Alors pour ce chapitre, j'attends vraiment beaucoup de review pour savoir dans quelle direction je vais continuer. Dites moi ce que vous attendez, ce que vous voulez pas, c'est extrêmement important.**

**Dites moi aussi si vous avez aimé ou pas, n'importe quoi, je prends tout! lol.**

**Pour celles (et je persiste à espérer qu'il y a un "ceux" caché quelque part) qui voudraient aller lire mon O.S intitulé: "Excès de vitesse", il suffit d'aller sur mon profil, vous y trouverez même les liens pour le concours.**

**J'espère que vous m'avez pardonné l'attente. Avec les vacances qui arrivent, j'aurai beaucoup plus de temps pour écrire^^**

**J'ai vu que la méthode review en échange d'un teaser marchait alors je veux bien vous envoyer un teaser à chaque personne qui laisse une review.**

**Voila, c'est tout pour le moment =)**

**Gros bisous, à la prochaine**

**popolove=)  
**


	10. Chapter 10: La jeune fille aux boucles

**Hey Everybody! Alors là, vous avez vraiment fait fort. Je n'avais encore jamais eu autant de reviews pour un seul chapitre. Plus de 40, Non sérieusement, merci merci merci =))))))**

**Un Très grand merci à AnZeLe42100 car c'est elle qui a laissé la 200ème review. Finalement, le coup du teaser pour chaque review, ça marche du tonnerre^^**

**Un grand merci à Elphina et Eternellement Moi pour leur review très gentilles. La prochaine fois je vous enverrai un extrait vous inquiétez pas ;)  
**

**Je tiens également à remercier toutes celles qui sont allées lire mon O.S pour le concours. Je suis contente de savoir que beaucoup d'entre vous lisent ce que j'écris en dehors de cette fic, et aussi que vous lisez mon intro avant d'aller lire le chapitre. Merci à toutes celles qui sont en train de lire ce que je suis en train d'écrire.**

**D'ailleurs pour celles que ça intéresse, je compte faire une suite à mon O.S qui deviendra donc une fic.  
**

**Comme je m'en doutais, vous m'avez toutes envoyé des tomates et des protestations pour la fin "interrompue" par Rosalie. Seules deux d'entre vous ne se sont pas plaintes, d'ailleurs je les remercie: Camilllle et Lorelei-lei-lei. Merci les filles ;) **

**Un lemon au 9ème chapitre... Mais sérieusement vous avez réellement cru que ce serait aussi facile???? Vous commencez à me connaitre non?**

**Ok je m'arrête là, j'ai pas envie de perdre des lectrices lol. Je tiens à signaler que certaines m'ont tout de même suggéré une interruption d'Alice la prochaine fois. Bien sur, je tairais leur nom car j'ai pas envie d'être responsable de leur mort ^^  
**

**Alors ce qui est drôle, c'est que quand j'ai demandé ce que vous vouliez, vous m'avez toutes répondu la même chose, à savoir, la réconciliation avec Rosalie, les aveux et bien sur du lemon. A croire que vous vous êtes toutes concertées^^**

**Bon alors, vous devez sans doute vous demander ce qui me prend de poster plus tôt que d'habitude, mais il s'avère que nous sommes le 1er novembre et que c'est mon anniversaire! Alors au lieu de recevoir des cadeaux, c'est moi qui vous fait plaisir lol.**

**Petite info: Pour celles qui s'apprêtent déjà à se dire "Oh la pauvre elle est née le jour des morts" (oui parce que ça m'arrive très souvent), je précise que le jour des morts est le 2 novembre et non pas le 1er qui est le jour de la toussaint (et férié qui plus est^^). Donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir.**

**Je tiens à signaler aussi que je me suis vraiment surpassée au niveau longueur avec ce chapitre car (et je sais que je dis ça tout le temps mais c'est vrai), c'est vraiment le chapitre le plus long que je n'ai jamais écris. PAS MOINS DE 31 PAGES!!!  
**

**Pour celles qui ne sont pas déjà en train de lire le chapitre et qui ne sont pas déjà gonflées par mon speech, vous avez dû remarquer que le pseudo a changé. Et oui ce n'est plus popolove et mel31 mais popolove uniquement. NO PANIC**, **mel et moi ne nous sommes pas disputées, et nous sommes toujours motivées pour cette fic. Elle a simplement décidé de se créer son propre compte dans un but purement pratique. Oui parce qu'à chaque fois que l'une voulait laisser une review pour une fic, l'autre l'avait déjà fait. D'ailleurs, Mel, j'attends ton cadeau avec impatience, et tu sais pourquoi ;)  
**

**Bon, si vous êtes toujours là, sachez que je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et je vous retrouve en fin de chapitre (parce que je suis extrêmement bavarde aujourd'hui^^) Ce chapitre est un peu spécial, vous allez juger par vous même.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Je remercie et réponds d'abord aux anonymes:**

** Amel: t'as pas du attendre trop longtemps XD et je suis ravie que ça te plaise^^**

**Emilie86: lol c'est vrai qu'on sait jamais s'il y a une autre Emilie qui se déclare lol. Et désolée pour la fin de ce chapitre, je sais que vous auriez préféré que ça continue ^^**

**INconnue: Tout le monde attend la suite, c'est pas nouveau mdr. Je te remercie pour tes compliments, ça me va droit au coeur :)**

**Akumu: Et oui, moi aussi je sais ce que c'est quand on lit une fic d'une traite et que tout d'un coup, on s'aperçoit que y a plus de chapitre XD. Contente d'avoir gagné une lectrice en tous les cas. Et voila ta suite. Gros bisous =))  
**

**Cette fois je me tais promis. Bonne lecture =D  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 10: La jeune fille aux Boucles d'Or**_

C'était la nuit. Une nuit de pleine lune, sans nuage pour cacher les étoiles du ciel. Une nuit comme on n'en avait pas l'habitude à Forks. La jeune fille marcha en direction de chez elle. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Cette nuit était beaucoup trop calme, beaucoup trop parfaite. Ses longs cheveux blonds flottaient dans l'air doux du soir. Elle arriva enfin chez elle, mais s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle reconnut un homme prostré devant sa porte. Elle lui sourit gentiment. Elle avança doucement et découvrit l'ombre de trois autres hommes à coté du premier. Tous lui étaient inconnus. Elle appréhenda en se rapprochant doucement d'eux pour rentrer chez elle. Mais après tout, elle n'avait pas à avoir peur. Son fiancé était là, il empêcherait les trois autres de lui faire du mal. Elle sourit en pensant au terme qu'elle avait utilisé. Fiancé. En effet, elle allait se marier. Qui plus est avec l'un des garçons les plus gentils qu'elle connaissait.

Bien sur, ils n'allaient pas se marier tout de suite, elle était encore au lycée. Il lui restait après tout deux bonnes années avant de pouvoir obtenir son diplôme et de décrocher une place à l'université. Mais leur mariage était prévu depuis longtemps déjà. Depuis leur naissance pour être exacte. Ils ne se voyaient pas régulièrement durant les années de leur croissance, mais ils se savaient quand même liés par les liens sacrés d'un futur mariage entre eux, entre leurs deux familles.

La jolie future mariée se dirigea donc vers sa porte, la peur ayant presque disparu grâce à l'assurance et au soulagement de la présence de son futur mari.

Malheureusement, cette assurance la quitta presque instantanément quand elle fut assez proche pour bien le distinguer dans la nuit. Elle vit alors son sourire sadique, mauvais. Ses yeux luisants et impatients. Enfin elle vit les bouteilles vides qu'il prônait dans chacune de ses mains. Elle se mit alors à frissonner, non pas de froid, mais bel et bien de peur et d'appréhension. Quand elle le vit s'approcher d'elle lentement, tel un prédateur appâtant sa proie, elle ne put s'empêcher d'effectuer un mouvement de recul.

Le jeune homme, qui d'habitude est si classieux, poli et séduisant n'avait plus l'air d'avoir aucune de ces qualités qui faisaient de lui, un homme respectable, respectueux et irréprochable. Cette nuit là, il ressemblait à ce genre d'hommes imbuvables, grotesques, bourrus et grossiers. Il ressemblait à un homme de mauvais rang, un dépravé, un de ces salopards qui traînent dans les bars, complètement ivres et qui vous interpellent en vous sifflant après votre passage ou en vous draguant pitoyablement et piteusement, espérant pouvoir réussir à satisfaire leur besoin masculin. Le jeune homme s'arrêta, puis dévisagea la jeune fille ouvertement avec un regard à la fois pervers et appréciateur, ce qui eut le don de l'apeurer encore plus.

- "Salut beauté." Fit-il de sa voix néfaste et crapuleuse. Elle frémit. La façon dont il s'était exprimé n'avait rien de semblable avec la voix qu'elle lui connaissait.

- "Royce… Que fais-tu ici?" Demanda-t-elle avec fébrilité. Le bougre se mit à rire de manière tonitruante et assourdissante. C'est alors qu'elle sentit son haleine qui avait certainement dû ingurgiter énormément d'alcool pour sentir aussi fortement.

- "Je t'attendais… Chérie." Fit-il avec dédain.

- "Je crois que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal." Dit-elle avec inquiétude en se reculant un peu plus de lui.

- "Au contraire, je me sens parfaitement bien." Il se rapprocha d'elle à une vitesse exubérante, puis se stoppa à quelques millimètres d'elle. Ils étaient tellement proches qu'elle réussit même à avoir l'envie de dégobiller face à son haleine monstrueuse. Il jeta les bouteilles qu'il tenait au sol, sans s'en préoccuper le moins du monde. Puis il posa sa main sur son bras, d'abord avec lenteur, puis une pression plus dure et forte se fit sentir. La belle blonde gémit de la petite douleur qu'elle ressentit, et tenta de se dégager.

- "Royce, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal." Il pressa encore plus et elle se débattit avec plus de force, puis arriva enfin à se dégager de son emprise. Elle ne le voyait pas à cause l'obscurité, mais elle était persuadée qu'elle découvrirait une abominable marque rouge le lendemain matin à l'endroit de son bras où il avait appuyé.

- "Voyez-vous ça!" Rigola l'un des trois autres. "Elle a du chien. Où est-ce que tu l'as choppé celle là Royce?" Sa voix faisait les montagnes russes dans l'intonation, signe qu'il était loin d'être sobre. La femme apeurée observa son fiancé avec crainte. Il lui souriait sadiquement avant de répondre à son interlocuteur.

- "Cette pucelle, je la dois à mes parents." Elle était choquée. Jamais Royce King n'avait parlé d'elle de cette façon.

- "Hé, t'oublieras pas de nous en laisser un peu hein?" Demanda un autre.

- "Non, je la partage." Rit-il perversement. La belle blonde se recula prestement, outrée d'être considérée vulgairement, mais le jeune homme auparavant si beau, se précipita et lui prit cette fois, les poignet avec une force inouïe. La fille poussa un cri aigu, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa prise. Elle essayait de se débattre comme elle l'avait fait la première fois mais l'emprise qu'il avait autour de ses poignets était bien plus considérable.

- "Lâche moi!" Hurla-t-elle vainement. L'homme la tira vers lui avec force et elle se cogna la tête contre son torse en perdant l'équilibre. Il la retint sans la moindre délicatesse tandis qu'elle essaya de s'échapper. Puis soudainement, alors que les trois hommes derrière étaient hilares, il la repoussa violemment, et lui asséna une claque qui la fit tomber à terre, de par sa puissance. La pauvre adolescente était tétanisée, paralysée et n'essayait même pas de se relever. Le prédateur s'avança vers elle à pas lents alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle qui s'était coupé et lui donna un énorme coup de pied en plein dans son ventre, ce qui la fit crier de douleur.

- "Tais-toi salope!" Ordonna-t-il méchamment. Elle pleurait. Les trois autres qui jusqu'ici, n'avaient fait que regarder et apprécier le spectacle, s'approchèrent et deux d'entre eux allèrent se placer derrière elle pour la tenir par les avants bras de chaque coté, de sorte à ce qu'elle n'ait aucun moyen de s'échapper. Elle peinait à se débattre mais c'était peine perdue à cause de leur force et de son affaiblissement.

- "Emmenez-la derrière la maison. On sera plus tranquille." Commanda Royce. Les deux acolytes la traînèrent sans ménagement vers l'arrière de la maison. La jeune fille hurlait de peur, de douleur à cause du râpage avec le sol rocailleux. Une fois arrivés dans le jardin, ils la relâchèrent brusquement. Royce se baissa à sa hauteur et prit son menton dans ses mains. Elle était bouleversée et avait des yeux implorants. Il se mit à sourire dédaigneusement.

- "Je passe en premier."

Ce fut ensuite un véritable enfer. Nous assistions à une farandole de cris, à la fois des hommes qui se faisaient le bien dont-ils avaient besoin au détriment de la pauvre fille innocente et à la fois venant d'elle, à cause de la souffrance, la peur et la supplication.

Chacun à son tour y passait, et chaque fois la fille se sentait mourir de plus en plus, se sentait sombrer à petites doses dans le chaos le plus profond.

Aux toutes premières lueurs de l'aube, les monstres décidèrent qu'ils en avaient fini avec cette sainte, désormais salie pour le restant de ses jours et s'éclipsèrent, telles des ombres de la nuit, créatures des ténèbres épouvantables. Ils la laissèrent là, gisant à terre en tenue d'Ève, souillée de la tête au pied et baignant dans le sang de son innocence dérobée de la pire des manières qui fut.

Elle décida de ne pas bouger, tellement bouleversée, détruite et épuisée. Elle passa la journée à pleurer silencieusement afin que personne, qu'aucun voisin ni passant ne puisse l'entendre ni la repérer. Elle ne désirait pas qu'on la trouve. Elle voulait seulement être oubliée.

Le soir arriva, elle était restée immobile, à moitié sombrant dans l'inconscience tandis que l'autre moitié pleurait jusqu'à l'épuisement. Le froid ne l'avait pas dérangé, elle ne l'avait même pas senti sur sa peau nue. Elle entendit à peine ses parents se diriger vers la maison. Ils avaient été absents tout le weekend et étaient rentrés. Elle les entendit vaguement appeler son prénom après qu'une porte fut déverrouillée, puis entendit des pas dans sa direction. Elle avait les yeux fermés.

Puis elle entendit un cri d'effroi venant de la personne qui devait être sa mère. Elle devina alors que sa génitrice avait dû la trouver. Ce cri eut le don de lui rappeler ceux qu'elle avait tant poussé la nuit précédente et lui fit revivre son traumatisme dans les moindres détails, avant de la plonger dans un véritable coma.

Ce fut alors la fin de la vie et le début de l'Enfer de Rosalie Hale.

* * *

Rosalie arriva chez les Black dans l'après-midi. Elle se souvint que les garçons aimaient bien traîner dans le garage du fils de Billy Black. Elle entra dans la maison après avoir frappé - Billy laissait toujours la porte ouverte, ne pouvant se déplacer tout seul - et annonça son arrivée.

- "Billy?" Elle se rendit dans le salon où elle découvrit ce bon vieux Billy Black, assis sur son fauteuil roulant, une bière à la main en train de mater la télévision. Lorsque ce dernier tourna la tête vers la grande blonde, son visage se fendit d'un sourire joyeux.

- "Regardez-moi qui nous revient, la plus indienne des américaines!" S'exclama-t-il.

- "Très drôle." Dit-elle en riant. "Comment vas-tu espèce de bout en train?"

- "Je me porte comme un charme. Quoi que mon fils m'embête un peu en ce moment."

- "Jacob?" S'interrogea-t-elle.

- "C'est que vois tu, monsieur à enfin obtenu ses vingt et un ans* et n'aspire qu'à une chose, boire ce qui lui plait." Elle rigola. Du Jacob tout craché. "Et toi, comment tu vas? Ça fait un bail que je ne t'ai pas vu dans les parages. J'ai bien cru que tu nous avais zappé."

- "Oh, tu sais, je suis beaucoup occupée en ce moment avec le boulot et quelques problèmes personnels…"

- "Ouais, j'ai entendu à propos de la prise d'otage, c'est moche. Tu t'en remets?" Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. La jeune fille hocha la tête. En vérité le braquage lui sortait complètement de l'esprit. La seule chose qui faisait qu'elle y pensait était le mystère d'Emmett et de ces malfrats.

- "Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est du passé, j'ai eu le temps de m'en remettre." Le vieil indien hocha doucement la tête et tourna la tête vers la télé.

- "Jacob est dans le garage avec des amis. Tu te rappelles de Sam Uley?" Demanda-t-il avec ironie. Elle soupira.

- "Oh, je t'en prie! Présente-moi à Embry pendant que nous y sommes." Il rigola.

- "Excuse-moi mais ça fait tellement longtemps, tu aurais pu oublier quelques personnes."

- "Serais-tu par hasard en train d'essayer de me faire culpabiliser de ne pas pouvoir venir aussi souvent?" Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- "Je plaisante, jeune demoiselle. En tout cas, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir que tu passes la nuit ici. Jake sera ravi de te revoir."

- "Je n'en doute pas." Rosalie monta à l'étage, dans la chambre d'amis pour y déposer son sac. Puis elle redescendit et entreprit de marcher jusqu'au garage.

* * *

- "Tu parles!" Entendit-elle rigoler. "Moi, la première chose que je ferai dès qu'on aura attrapé la rouquine, ce sera de lui arracher sa tignasse et d'en faire une écharpe." Les autres personnes se marrèrent.

- "Et à quoi une écharpe pourrait bien te servir idiot?" Reconnut-elle la voix du jeune Black.

- "Bah, je la refilerai à ma mère. Au moins ça lui servira à elle, vu que nous on a pas besoin de ça."

Rosalie ignorait à quelle « rouquine » ils faisaient référence, mais une chose est sure, elle devait vraiment avoir fait quelque chose de mal pour qu'ils parlent d'elle comme cela et être dans leur ligne de mire.

- "Alors les gars, on a des envies de meurtres?" S'annonça-t-elle, alors qu'ils se retournaient tous dans sa direction.

- "Je rêve!" S'écria Jacob. "Blondie est de retour." Il alla l'étreindre amicalement.

- "Alléluia!" Entendit-elle la voix de Sam Uley derrière Jacob.

- "C'est pas vrai, Jake! T'as pris combien de centimètres? Tu ressembles aux catcheurs qu'on voit à la télévision."

- "Mieux que ça, je suis une vraie terreur." Rit-il avant de s'écarter. Elle alla saluer Sam, Embry, Quil et le dernier qui avait parlé de faire une écharpe avec les cheveux de quelqu'un. Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux quand elle le reconnut.

- "Seth? Mon Dieu mais t'as grandi! Je n'avais même pas reconnu ta voix tout à l'heure."

- "Ah parce que t'es là depuis longtemps?" Demanda Sam avec une suspicion dissimulée.

- "Pas vraiment. J'ai juste entendu votre projet de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à une fille." L'indien soupira de soulagement mais la blonde ne le remarqua pas.

- "Comment se fait-il que tu débarques à l'improviste comme ça?" S'enquit Jake.

- "C'est ça, dis tout de suite que ma présence te dérange." Dit-elle avec une fausse irritation.

- "Non, au contraire. Je vais pouvoir ressortir mes vieilles blagues sur les blondes."

- "Ah non, je t'interdis de recommencer!" Ordonna-t-elle. "Tu m'en as déjà fait assez baver comme ça."

- "Désolé, mais t'es tellement irritable que je ne m'en lasse pas." Rit-il. Elle le suivit dans son hilarité.

- "Paul n'est pas là?" Demanda-t-elle. Les indiens se regardèrent entre eux.

- "En fait il est parti en ballade." Répondit Sam naturellement. Il y a une chose que Rosalie avait toujours été capable de déceler: le mensonge.

Elle sait toujours quand quelqu'un ne dit pas la vérité. Et là en l'occurrence, Sam ne disait certainement pas la vérité. Cependant elle ne s'en accommoda guère. Ce que faisait Paul ne la concernait pas.

Elle discuta longtemps avec les indiens, racontant sa vie et écoutant la leur tout en buvant de la bière mousseuse. Le contact avec les Quileutes lui avait vraiment manqué ces derniers temps. Les fous rires et la décontraction. Elle oubliait tous ces problèmes en leur compagnie. Elle se promit intérieurement de revenir plus souvent. La journée passa rapidement et les gens partirent petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve seule, en compagnie de Jacob Black qui était en train de s'occuper d'une voiture.

- "T'as besoin d'aide?" Demanda-t-elle.

- "Non merci. J'essaie de la rénover, mais il me manque certaines pièces dont j'ai besoin."

- "Et bien dans ce cas, tu n'auras qu'à me donner le modèle et j'essaierai de te les trouver." Proposa-t-elle.

- "C'est gentil, mais je vais réussir à me débrouiller." Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. "Et la fille de Charlie Swan? Comment elle va?" Demanda-t-il. Rosalie soupira. Repenser à Bella lui donnait mal au cœur.

- "A vrai dire… Elle et moi, ce n'est pas vraiment la joie en ce moment." Jacob releva la tête curieusement.

- "Comment ça? Tu m'as toujours dit que vous étiez des sœurs siamoises." Dit-il. Elle rit.

- "Disons que nous sommes en conflit."

- "Oui mais c'est pas très grave, n'est-ce pas?" S'enquit-il.

- "Je ne sais pas Jake. On s'éloigne de plus en plus l'une de l'autre."

- "Mais pourquoi? Il est arrivé quelque chose?" Rosalie baissa les yeux. Elle ne désirait pas vraiment en parler.

- "Dis-moi Jacob… T'as entendu parler des Cullen?" Celui-ci se redressa vivement, l'air étrangement douteux.

- "Bien sûr que j'en aie entendu parler. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en parles?"

- "Oh, juste comme ça… J'aurais aimé que tu me dises ce que tu penses d'eux." Le jeune indien inspira, puis regarda la blonde avec profondeur et assurance.

- "Les Cullen ne sont pas des gens fréquentables." Elle se demandait pourquoi il était si catégorique à propos d'eux. Cela semblait lui déplaire à son plus grand désarroi. Elle comprit alors pourquoi Bella réagissait aussi brusquement et s'emportait aussi facilement quand elle la sermonnait.

- "Pourquoi penses-tu cela? Tu les connais?"

- "Non, je ne les connais pas, mais oublie-les Rose!" S'emporta Jacob. "Je te dis qu'il ne faut pas t'approcher d'eux." L'attitude du jeune homme lui semblait hors de propos. Pourquoi était-il aussi froid?

- "Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à propos d'eux?" Risqua-t-elle.

- "Il n'y a rien à savoir à propos d'eux." Répondit-il avec un ton qui se voulait persuasif. Trop, pour ne pas paraître suspect.

- "Dans ce cas pourquoi es-tu si brusque et fermé?" Demanda-t-elle.

- "Parce que je ne les sens pas." Dit-il avec fermeté. "Les Cullen ne sont pas des gens fréquentables." Répéta-t-il. Rosalie et Jacob se regardèrent silencieusement et la jeune femme comprit qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus. Elle se mit à sourire.

- "Je suis contente qu'il y ait enfin quelqu'un qui partage mon point de vue." Dit-elle. Il soupira de soulagement. Il aurait dû se douter que Rosalie ne se serait pas fait bernée par leur perfection et leur beauté artificielle. Elle avait toujours su cerner les gens correctement.

- "Content de savoir que tu ne les aimes pas. Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport entre les Cullen et ta mauvaise entente avec Bella Swan." L'évocation de la jolie brune fit perdre le sourire à Rosalie et fit légèrement rougir Jacob.

- "Disons qu'elle se rapproche d'eux considérablement."_ Surtout de l'un d'entre eux…_ Aurait-elle voulu préciser.

- "Empêche-la!" Ordonna-t-il.

- "C'est-ce que je n'arrête pas de faire, figure-toi. Elle est têtue comme une mule. Si seulement elle n'avait pas rencontré ce type…" Marmonna-t-elle tout bas, trop bas sans doute pour que la plupart des gens puisse entendre.

- "Quel type?" Demanda-t-il avec curiosité. Apparemment Jacob ne faisait pas parti de la plupart des gens. Rosalie soupira. Au point où elle en était, autant continuer.

- "Elle sort plus ou moins avec l'un d'entre eux. Enfin, je crois. Je n'en sais rien vu que je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis pas mal de temps. Je sais juste qu'ils ont déjà fricoté ensemble." Rajouta-t-elle.

Jacob écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction. Il en éprouvait comme un pincement au cœur car il s'était plusieurs fois imaginé être celui qui la rendrait heureuse. Et savoir que c'était un de ces « gens » qui prenait sa place… Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que ces monstres étaient capables de ce genre de relations… Cela le dégoûta et l'inquiéta. Puis il se rappela de qui on parlait.

- "Décidément cette fille est bien la reine pour s'attirer des ennuis…" Marmonna-t-il. Assez fort pour qu'elle l'ait entendu.

- "Pourquoi tu dis ça? Je reconnais qu'elle a un drôle d'instinct de survie, mais c'est une fille bien."

- "Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, je l'ai toujours bien aimé d'ailleurs. Et puis elle est jolie. J'aurais bien tenté ma chance si elle n'avait pas eu tous ces problèmes."

- "Tu es au courant de ce qui s'est passé?" Demanda-t-elle, tout d'un coup intéressée.

- "Rosalie, mon père est le meilleur ami du sien. Bien sûr que je suis au courant. Et puis il n'en a pas fallu beaucoup pour que les rumeurs se propagent jusqu'ici, tu sais."

- "Donc tu sais tout?" Décréta-t-elle.

- "Pas vraiment. Je ne m'y intéressais pas vraiment en fait. Pour moi, c'était juste une fille à problèmes."

Jacob ne mentait pas. Il avait toujours considéré Bella Swan comme tel. Il avait bien essayé de sympathiser avec elle au début parce qu'elle lui plaisait, mais elle était un peu trop réservée. Et puis quand elle s'est mise à sortir avec ce gars, il a tout simplement laissé tomber. Pourquoi tenter sa chance avec une fille plus âgée, déjà prise, qu'il ne voyait pas souvent?

La première fois qu'il a eu vent des rumeurs la concernant, il s'était énervé. Il n'avait pas aimé que l'on parle d'elle comme cela. Quand il appris son accident, il fut d'abord inquiet, mais toutes les rumeurs qui fusaient encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée le gavèrent sérieusement. Il demanda plusieurs fois de ses nouvelles et quand il apprit qu'elle s'en sortirait, il arrêta d'y penser.

Il a tout de même tenu à venir la voir à Seattle mais Billy a refusé catégoriquement. Il a donné pour simple réponse que lui vivant, jamais il ne mettrait les pieds dans cet hôpital. Jacob n'a jamais compris pourquoi son père avait été aussi formel et n'a jamais réitéré la demande.

- "Que sais-tu de son accident au juste?" Demanda Rosalie qui eut une idée derrière la tête. Il haussa les épaules.

- "Seulement qu'elle a fait une embardée avec sa bagnole en compagnie de son petit ami."

- "Ce n'était pas sa bagnole, et elle n'en était pas la conductrice." Rectifia Rosalie. Elle a toujours éprouvé un besoin de protéger son amie et de prendre sa défense.

- "Peu importe. Je crois qu'elle était aussi enceinte à ce moment là."

- "C'est exact. Tu ne sais rien d'autre? Je pensais que vous étiez plutôt proche de Charlie Swan…"

- "C'est le cas. Seulement il n'a jamais aimé divulguer beaucoup de choses concernant sa fille. Et puis en ce temps là, lui et Billy étaient en mauvais termes. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi d'ailleurs…"

- "Je vois. Donc tu ne sais pas qui est-ce que l'a soigné?" Argua-t-elle.

- "Non. Pourquoi? C'est si important?" Rosalie se tut. La façon dont Jake s'est braqué en parlant des Cullen avait attisé sa curiosité. Elle avait fait exprès d'évoquer le sujet de l'accident de Bella pour voir la réaction de Jacob lorsqu'elle lui apprendrait qui avait été le médecin de Bella. Peut être que cela lui donnerait quelques pistes. "Rosalie?" Appela Jacob.

- "Oui?" Fit-elle avec innocence.

- "Dis-moi en quoi le fait de savoir ça est si important." Elle soupira théâtralement.

- "Je pensais juste que tu aurais trouvé cela intéressant de savoir que le médecin qui s'est occupé de Bella n'est autre que Carlisle Cullen."

Dire que l'indien fut surpris par cette révélation était un euphémisme. Bella s'était faite soignée par un de ces buveurs de sang… Tout cela prouvait bien la malchance qui tournait autour de la jeune fille. Doucement, toutes les pièces s'assemblèrent. La raison de la dispute entre Charlie et Billy à l'époque, le refus de son père d'aller lui rendre visite à l'hôpital… Tout cela prenait enfin un sens.

- "C'est donc pour ça qu'elle les fréquente?" Demanda-t-il. Elle rit.

- "Pas vraiment non…"

- "Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de ça Rose?" Demanda Jacob. Il commençait à s'énerver.

- "Parce que je sais que tu me caches quelque chose." Rétorqua-t-elle. "J'ai bien vu la façon dont tu as réagi lorsque j'ai mentionné leur nom. Je voulais voir comment tu réagirais si je te racontais ça."

Jake resta silencieux et complètement à court de mot. Tout le monde disait que les blondes ne voyaient rien d'autre que leur miroir de poche, mais Rosalie était capable de prouver que ce cliché était totalement faux. Jamais il n'avait encore rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi perspicace. Lui mentir lui faisait mal.

- "Rose… C'est juste de vieilles légendes de chez nous. Rien de bien passionnant."

- "Des légendes?" S'étonna-t-elle.

- "Oublie ça." Dit-il. "Il s'agit juste d'histoires stupides dans le but de faire peur aux enfants."

- "Et quel rapport avec les Cullen?"

- "Oublie ça! Je n'ai rien à t'apprendre d'accord?" S'emporta-t-il. Il s'en voulait de lui parler comme ça, mais sa connexion spirituelle avec Sam ne lui laissait malheureusement pas le choix. Rosalie jugea son compagnon du regard un moment, puis finit par abandonner.

- "Excuse-moi. En ce moment, je n'arrête pas de faire une fixation sur eux. J'ignore pourquoi, mais je désire vraiment découvrir ce qu'ils cachent pour que je puisse enfin parvenir à faire entendre raison à Bella et l'éloigner d'eux."

- "Écoute. C'est une bonne chose que tu veuilles l'éloigner d'eux. Mais tu dois également t'éloigner de ces gens, toi aussi."

- "Alors, toi aussi tu penses qu'ils sont dangereux? Que Bella risque beaucoup en les fréquentant?" Il hésita. Serait-ce en dire trop que de dévoiler le danger qu'ils représentaient? Après tout, c'est son devoir de protéger les citoyens de Forks, non?

- "Bien sûr, qu'ils sont dangereux. Et il faut à tout prix que tu éloignes ton amie d'eux." Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Il en avait déjà trop dit.

- "Mais l'ennui, c'est que je n'y arrive pas. Il faudrait que j'arrive à découvrir ce qu'ils sont." Jacob détourna le regard. Malgré l'envie profonde de lui divulguer tout ce qu'il sait, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se le permettre. "Je sais que tu sais Jacob. Dis-le moi. J'ai le droit de savoir."

- "Oui, tu as le droit de savoir. Seulement moi, je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler. Ce sont juste de stupides légendes."

- "Ce que tu dis est incompréhensible et incohérent. Tu refuses d'en parler comme si c'était un secret d'État et ensuite tu me dis qu'il s'agit seulement de légendes idiotes. Faudrait savoir."

- "Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler." Trancha-t-il. "Tout ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est de rester éloignée d'eux autant que possible." Elle sourit.

- "Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne font pas partis de mon répertoire." Il rit.

- "Allez viens, on va se commander des pizzas."

- "A condition qu'il y ait des poivrons dessus." Dit-elle. L'atmosphère s'était complètement allégée. Ils firent leur chemin vers la maison.

- "Rose?" Appela-t-il. Elle se retourna.

- "Oui?"

- "Tu m'as manqué Blondie." Elle sourit.

- "Toi aussi Black." Répondit elle.

- "Oh tiens, j'en ai une. Tu sais de quoi meurent les neurones d'une blonde?"

- "Oh pitié!"

* * *

- "C'est pas vrai?!?" S'écria Rosalie. "Tu me dis que Sam a largué Leah pour sa cousine?? Quel monstre! Non mais je n'arrive pas à le croire. Et moi qui lui ai fait une accolade cet après-midi… Et puis d'où est-ce qu'elle sort cette Emily? Elle n'a pas honte de voler le petit ami de longue date - voire même fiancé - de sa cousine?"

- "Du calme Rose. Non mais tu te rends compte de ta vitesse de débitage? C'est à se demander si t'as vraiment besoin de respirer…"

- "Tu ne réponds pas à ma question!" S'énerva la blonde.

- "Et à quelle question dois-je répondre au juste?" Demanda l'indien penaud. Elle allait répliquer mais elle se rendit compte de son incohérence. Elle aurait éclaté de rire si elle n'avait pas été aussi remontée.

- "Excuse-moi mais tu ne peux pas m'annoncer une nouvelle pareille sans que je ne monte pas sur mes grands chevaux. Enfin, il s'agit de Sam et Leah. Mon couple model! Comment a-t-il pu lui faire ça? Qui plus est avec sa cousine!" Jacob resta silencieux, méditant sur la façon la plus rationnelle de lui expliquer le lien qui les unit.

- "Tu sais Rose, l'amour n'est pas quelque chose que l'on contrôle. Je peux t'assurer que Sam n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureux d'une autre."

- "A d'autres! Arrête de le défendre parce que c'est ton ami, il n'a aucune excuse."

- "Détrompe-toi, je ne le défends pas parce qu'il est mon ami. Je le défends parce que je connais les circonstances et que je le comprends."

- "Et quelles sont les circonstances?" Demanda Rosalie ironique.

- "Bon les enfants, non pas que votre présence me dérange, mais j'aimerais beaucoup réussir à suivre mon match sans avoir à entendre les histoires de cœur de Sam Uley." Intervint Billy. Rosalie ne percuta pas la raison de son interruption mais Jacob lui, remercia discrètement son père en le gratifiant d'un coup d'œil entendu pour l'avoir sauvé de cette situation. Dire qu'il avait parlé de cette histoire à Rosalie pour ne pas qu'elle fasse de gaffe…

- "Pardon Billy." S'excusa celle-ci. "Mais j'aimerais vraiment comprendre. Sam était sincèrement amoureux de Leah avant, alors pourquoi ce soudain changement?" Jacob souffla. Il pouvait au moins lui expliquer cela sans dire quoi que ce soit de compromettant.

- "Il n'a pas eu le choix. Lorsqu'il a vu Emily pour la première fois, c'était comme si son monde ne tournait plus qu'autour d'elle. Il ne fait que penser à elle, peu importe l'heure de la journée. Le jour où il l'a aperçu, il a su qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Alors c'est vrai qu'il aimait Leah sincèrement et qu'ils avaient des projets ensemble. Mais après ça il ne pouvait tout de même plus rester avec elle, tu comprends?"

Elle se tut.

Elle aurait sûrement rétorqué il y a quelques semaines, mais la façon dont Jacob a parlé de Sam, lui a rappelé Bella. Depuis qu'elle a vu son Edward apparaître dans la boutique, elle n'a fait que penser à lui. Au début, Rosalie a pensé que c'était dû à la ressemblance, puis au lien de parenté avec son ancien médecin. Mais la semaine où Bella était complètement déprimée et fatiguée a laissé planer le doute. Puis quand est arrivé ce samedi chez le concessionnaire, Rosalie a tout de suite remarqué la façon dont Bella dévisageait l'homme qui accompagnait celui avec qui elle se battait.

Elle connaît assez bien son amie pour arriver à bien déchiffrer les émotions qui passent sur son visage. Et là, en l'occurrence, elle a bien cru que Bella était en train d'avoir un coup de foudre sur place. Elle ne s'était pas posée plus de questions que ça, trop occupée à crier sur l'autre macho avec les biceps de Rocky Balboa. Mais quand il a scandé son prénom, elle n'a pu s'empêcher de se demander comment et d'où ils se connaissaient et surtout, pourquoi Bella ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Cela l'avait rendue heureuse pour son amie car peut être qu'elle était enfin prête à tourner la page. De plus, le type était vraiment séduisant. Quand Bella lui apprit son identité, elle se demanda si finalement, elle n'avait pas mal interprété les émotions de Bella au moment où elle l'a vu. Peut être que finalement, c'était juste de l'appréhension et du ressentiment que Bella avait éprouvé en le voyant.

Mais au poste de police, le jour du fameux braquage, elle avait été étonnée de la voir avec lui. Elle avait légèrement espionné Edward et s'était vite rendue compte que tout n'était pas tout à fait clair entre eux. C'est à ce moment là, en les voyant interagir, que Rosalie se rendit compte qu'elle avait en fin de compte interprété correctement les émotions de Bella. Elle n'aurait sans doute eu aucun problème avec ça si elle n'avait pas découvert que les Cullen pouvaient être dangereux. A cet instant, elle a tenu à tout faire pour découvrir ce qu'ils cachaient, dans le but de protéger la personne qui compte le plus pour elle. Elle espérait tout de même que Bella ne se rendrait pas compte de ses sentiments envers lui.

Seulement voilà, le dimanche à Port Angeles n'a pas tourné en sa faveur. Quand Bella est rentrée à la maison, annonçant qu'elle avait elle aussi, découvert les « talents cachés » de cette famille, Rosalie s'est dit que finalement, elle n'aurait sûrement pas besoin d'éloigner Bella des Cullen si elle se tenait écartée toute seule. Malheureusement quand Bella relata sa soirée, plus elle parlait, et plus Rosalie voyait cette étincelle dans ses yeux, étincelle qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Elle se rendit compte que contrairement à elle, Bella n'avait pas eu peur des Cullen, loin de là. Elle était de plus en plus attirée vers eux. Quand elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait dévoilé une partie de son passé, la jalousie et l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentit à ce moment là étaient omniprésentes. Comment Bella avait-elle pu se confier à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaît qu'à moitié? Elle qui avait mis tellement de temps avant d'en parler à sa meilleure amie? Cela lui était toujours resté en travers de la gorge mais elle avait su passer outre afin de se consacrer uniquement à son but principal: Protéger Bella.

Elle avait l'intention de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les démasquer et ainsi prouver à Bella qu'elle avait raison depuis le début et lui montrer qu'ils sont plus que dangereux. Elle se mettra alors à les fuir une fois qu'elle saura ce qu'ils sont réellement.

_Mais que sont-ils? _Il faudrait déjà qu'elle le sache elle-même avant de tirer des conclusions trop hâtives. Et le premier lieu où elle pourra trouver toutes les réponse qu'elle cherche, est ici même, au sein du territoire Quileute. Elle ne pensait vraiment pas trouver quoi que ce soit en venant ici ce weekend, au contraire elle était venue uniquement pour oublier tout ça. Mais apparemment, il se peut que ce soit ici qu'elle découvre enfin la vérité sur ce qui l'obsède depuis des jours.

Et une fois qu'elle l'aura découvert… Bella prendra peur et se tiendra loin d'eux. Elle était peut être dépourvue d'instinct de survie, mais elle est assez saine d'esprit pour rester loin de ces gens.

Du moins c'est-ce qu'elle a toujours pensé jusqu'à maintenant. Mais en repensant à Sam qui, d'après Jacob, ferait n'importe quoi pour cette Emily Young, elle commença à s'inquiéter quant à la véritable réaction qu'aura Bella en apprenant la vérité. Est-ce qu'elle aussi ferait n'importe quoi pour Edward? Est-ce qu'elle aurait réellement l'intention de se tenir éloignée ou ne pourrait tout simplement pas en être capable?

- "La Terre à Blondie, la Terre à Blondie." Jacob Black la tira de son monologue intérieur. Elle se reprit en secouant la tête.

- "Excuse-moi. Je réfléchissais."

- "Je vois ça. Je ne sais pas de quoi pouvait bien parler ton débat mental mais ça avait vraiment l'air de te tourmenter."

- "Ce n'est pas très important." Mentit-elle. "Je me demandais seulement comment Leah arrivait à gérer cette situation." Il soupira.

- "Et bien pour être honnête, elle en a sérieusement souffert. Mais aujourd'hui elle comprend très bien les sentiments de Sam envers Emily et les accepte. Elle a même été le témoin d'Emily à leur mariage."

- "Le témoin?" Rosalie écarquilla les yeux. "Elle est vraiment courageuse. Je ne sais pas comment elle y arrive. Si un truc de ce genre m'arrivait, je peux t'assurer que j'aurais abattu l'homme à coups de pelle." Il rigola.

- "Là-dessus, je n'en doute pas une seconde."

- "Aurais-je l'occasion de la rencontrer, cette Emily?" Jacob arrêta de rire et devint tout à coup extrêmement sérieux.

- "Je ne sais pas. Elle est probablement occupée."

- "Oh… Tant pis. Essaie de lui dire de passer demain quand même."

- "Je transmettrai le message à Sam." Répondit-il. Rosalie s'étonna. Pourquoi Jacob n'était-il pas très enclin à ce qu'elle rencontre Emily? Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de se poser la question plus longtemps car le portable de Jacob retentit dans la maison.

- "Allo?" Fit-il après avoir décroché. "…Où ça?… Maintenant?… J'arrive tout de suite." Dit-il avant de raccrocher.

- "Que se passe-t-il?" Demanda Rosalie avec anxiété. Jacob la regarda soucieusement, avant de prendre une expression décontractée.

- "Les mecs ont trouvé certaines pièces manquantes pour la voiture que je suis en train de réparer. Je dois aller chez Sam pour les récupérer."

- "Oh, je peux venir avec toi? Tu sais que les voitures sont ma seconde passion. Et puis ça me donnera l'occasion de rencontrer Emily." Jacob afficha un air grave et suppliant.

- "En réalité… Je préfèrerais que tu ne viennes pas. Il se fait tard et tu as l'air fatiguée. Tu devrais aller te coucher." Devant la mine qu'affichait Jacob, Rosalie sentait bien qu'il ne voulait clairement pas qu'elle l'accompagne. Elle aurait bien aimé demander pourquoi mais elle savait que ce serait peine perdue.

- "Oh… Très bien." Fit-elle avec dépit. "Tu as raison, je suis plutôt fatiguée." Jacob sourit, à la fois heureux et incrédule d'avoir gagné aussi facilement. Comment se faisait-il que Rose abandonne aussi rapidement? Il s'était préparé mentalement à devoir répliquer un nombre incalculable de fois avant qu'elle ne cède. Cette pensée l'inquiéta. Il espérait qu'elle ne prévoyait pas de faire quoi que ce soit derrière son dos.

- "Bonne nuit dans ce cas. Papa, je vais chez Sam pour affaires." Le vieux hocha la tête.

- "Sois prudent sur le chemin." Le jeune acquiesça. Pourquoi Rosalie avait-elle l'impression que la phrase de Billy était à double sens? Comme s'il ne parlait pas réellement de la conduite de son fils…

Jacob se dirigea vers la porte, mais Rose l'interpella.

- "Tu ne prends pas de manteau? Tu vas attraper la grippe." Il se tapa le front d'une manière théâtrale.

- "Quel étourdi je fais. On aurait sincèrement besoin d'une présence féminine ici." Il prit le premier blouson qui lui tomba sous la main et sortit de la maison, non sans avoir gratifié son père et son amie d'un « Bonne Nuit » au préalable.

Rosalie était vraiment abasourdie par l'attitude plus qu'étrange de son ami l'indien. Elle se retourna vers Billy.

- "Ça ne te dérange pas qu'il sorte soudainement à cette heure?" Le vieux haussa les épaules.

- "Bah, tu sais, il est adulte maintenant et sait ce qu'il fait. Et puis au cas où t'aurais pas déjà remarqué, il est largement capable de se défendre lui-même." Elle rit. Il est vrai que Jacob était plutôt bien bâti.

- "Ouais tu as raison. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher." Déclara-t-elle. "Bonne nuit Billy."

- "Bonne nuit jeune fille."

Elle monta assez rapidement et s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Elle s'avança vers son lit avant de remarquer le reflet de la lune à travers la fenêtre qui donnait vue sur l'arrière de la maison. Elle s'approcha doucement afin d'observer de plus près. C'était la vue qu'elle préférait. Celle de la nuit, ainsi que les étoiles. Elle n'en voyait pas beaucoup à cause des nuages mais les quelques étoiles visibles rendaient le ciel encore plus beau.

Soudain elle vit une ombre à travers la fenêtre. Elle fronça les sourcils de mécontentement avant de pencher la tête vers le bas pour voir ce qui a entaché sa jolie vue. Si elle avait pu, à cet instant elle aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir posé les yeux sur cette fameuse ombre.

Elle mit son poing dans sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier quand elle reconnut Jacob, en train de finir de déshabiller. Mais que lui arrivait-il? Était-il fou? Ça lui arrive souvent de se déshabiller dehors, derrière sa maison en pleine nuit avec ce froid? Bien sûr, elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions puisqu'une fois que Jacob fut entièrement nu et que Rosalie ait pu voir des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais pour rien au monde, avoir voulu voir, ce qu'elle vit la terrorisa autant que ça la fascina. Jacob bondit d'une seul coup, puis en une fraction de seconde, le petit Jacob Black qu'elle connaissait avait disparu. Ce qu'elle avait devant ses yeux n'étais pas un homme, mais un animal. Un immense animal. La bête se retourna et Rosalie pu reconnaître qu'il s'agissait d'un loup. Un loup géant, effrayant.

Elle ne réagissait pas, ne pouvait émettre le moindre son, ni effectuer le moindre mouvement. Elle était totalement paralysée par ce qu'elle voyait. Puis tout d'un coup, plus rien. Le loup avait disparu, remplacé par la nuit sombre et silencieuse qui lui paraissait si terne à présent.

En réalisant ce à quoi elle venait d'assister, Rosalie en tomba à la renverse, au sens propre du terme puisqu'elle se retrouva par terre sur les fesses et les yeux toujours rivés fixement sur la fenêtre. Les battements de son cœur étaient irréguliers, allant de plus en plus rapidement et sa bouche était à moitié ouverte, laissant échapper sa respiration bruyante. C'était impossible. Elle n'avait pas pu voir ce qu'elle venait de voir. Jacob en loup, non mais c'est du délire! Elle avait probablement rêvé. C'était la seule explication rationnelle qui lui venait. Mais depuis quand pensait-elle de façon rationnelle? Elle pense bien que les Cullen ne sont pas normaux alors pourquoi pas les Quileutes? Non, impossible. Elle était seulement fatiguée. Mais comment aurait-elle pu imaginer un tel phénomène? Comment savoir si c'était réel ou tout droit sorti de son imagination? C'est là que l'idée lui apparut. Elle se leva d'un bond, se rua sur la fenêtre avec hâte, et entreprit de vérifier si elle avait finalement rêvé ou non. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle les vit. Ils étaient bel et bien là, éparpillés à même sur l'herbe.

Les vêtements de Jacob.

Ceux qu'il avait portés toute la journée et qu'il avait ôté avant de disparaître. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé. Si les vêtements étaient là, cela voulait dire qu'il s'était bien déshabillé et que par conséquent, il s'était bien transformé en loup. Rosalie fit alors ce qui lui parut le plus sensé à cet instant. Elle cria.

Elle cria pour ce qu'elle venait de voir, mais aussi parce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu crier pour ce qu'elle avait vu à la banque. Elle cria un bonne fois pour enfin extérioriser ses doutes et ses peurs et laisser parler son humanité.

Elle se recula prestement et sortit de la chambre en trombe. Elle dévala les escaliers et se trouva nez à nez avec un Billy alerté, après avoir entendu les hurlements de la petite.

- "Rosalie, que s'est-il passé?" Demanda-t-il. Lorsqu'il vit le visage affolé de la jeune fille, il s'inquiéta sérieusement. "Rosie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je t'ai entendu crier. Dis moi ma belle." Rosalie tenta vainement de se recomposer et lui répondit avec des trémolos dans la voix.

- "Rien, je… J'ai seulement allumé mon portable et j'ai paniqué en voyant tous mes appels manqués." Mentit-elle. Billy l'observa un instant, sceptique. "Euh… Je vais dehors… Pour téléphoner."

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse de Billy et courut presque vers la porte. Elle sortit en vitesse, sans se préoccuper du froid. Elle se précipita à l'arrière de la maison et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait sur le sol. Elle s'accroupit par terre et prit quelques vêtements de Jake dans ses mains, histoire de rendre la situation encore plus réelle, de lui donner un sens. Elle ne ramassa que son tee-shirt, son Jean et son blouson, laissant son sous-vêtement à sa place car elle ne voulait certainement pas le toucher. Elle repartit à l'intérieur avec les vêtements et fonça vers les escaliers, histoire de ne pas avoir affaire à Billy. Elle rentra dans sa chambre de nouveau, alla vers la fenêtre pour tirer les rideaux et s'écroula sur le lit, les vêtements toujours en sa possession. Elle ne se changea même pas, ne prit même pas la peine de faire sa toilette avant d'aller dormir. Elle resta simplement allongée, les yeux grands ouverts, les vêtements de Jacob contre son ventre.

Inutile de préciser que Rosalie Hale ne dormit pas de toute la nuit ni ne ferma l'œil.

Le matin arriva.

Bien trop vite pour elle malgré sa nuit blanche. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis le moment où elle s'était allongée. Ses yeux qui auraient dû être cernés par le manque de sommeil étaient pleinement ouverts, comme si elle avait passé une nuit bien reposante. Elle se leva d'un bond, tel un automate, se dirigea hors de la chambre en laissant les vêtements qu'elle avait tenu toute la nuit sur le lit et descendit les marches pour se retrouver devant un Billy en fauteuil roulant, en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers elle et la gratifia d'un regard prudent.

- "Comment vas-tu ce matin?" Demanda-t-il. Elle marqua un temps avant de répondre et en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- "Bien."

- "Tu n'as rien à me dire?" Elle releva la tête vers lui. Celui-ci pointa le blouson de Jacob, posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle ne l'avait plus ce matin. "Quand je suis rentré dans ta chambre cette nuit pour voir si tu dormais, je t'ai vu les yeux grands ouverts avec cette pile de vêtements que tu tenais contre toi. J'ai bien vu que le blouson était de trop alors je l'ai récupéré."

Rosalie écarquilla les yeux. Comment avait-il pu entrer dans sa chambre sans qu'elle ne le remarque? Est-ce qu'il savait pourquoi elle était dans cet état? Quelque chose lui disait que oui, il savait.

- "Tu es vraiment entré? Non parce que je ne t'ai pas vu du tout cette nuit." Elle se tut, craignant la réaction du vieux bonhomme.

- "Tu avais peut être les yeux ouverts mais crois moi, tu n'étais pas du tout éveillée. Ou du moins, tu étais sur une autre planète." Rosalie baissa la tête.

- "Excuse-moi. Seulement je…"

- "Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu dois t'expliquer Rose." Le coupa-t-il. "Jacob est chez Sam. Je ne lui ai pas dit que tu avais vu ce que je pense que tu as vu mais… Tu ferais bien de parler avec lui avant que tu ne t'en ailles."

- "Merci Billy." Elle sortit de la pièce avec pour but de se laver mais il l'interpella.

- "Rosalie!" La concernée se retourna. "Je suis vraiment désolé que tu aies assisté à ça dans de telles circonstances." Elle soupira.

- "Moi aussi Billy. Moi aussi." Puis elle se détourna et partit.

* * *

L'arrivée chez Sam fut rapide avec sa voiture. Elle se gara devant et descendit, la peur au ventre. Elle frappa à la porte et quelques secondes plus tard, une femme brune lui ouvrit. Elle n'était pas très grande, assez mince et était plutôt jolie. Mais ce qui frappa Rosalie n'était rien de tout ça. Ce qui l'horrifia était son visage. Car bien qu'il soit tout de même joli, il avait une énorme marque. On aurait dit que la jeune fille s'était faite défigurer par une brûlure et que la cicatrice n'est jamais partie.

- "Vous êtes?" Demanda-t-elle, ramenant Rosalie au moment présent.

- "Excusez-moi… Je cherche Sam. Enfin non, je cherche Jacob mais on m'a dit qu'il était chez Sam. Donc je cherche Sam… Enfin Jacob mais puisqu'il est chez Sam c'est qu'il doit être avec lui donc si je trouve Sam, je trouverai Jacob, donc finalement je cherche Sam vu que Jacob est avec lui. Même si en réalité, c'est Jacob que je recherche car s'il n'est pas avec Sam, je n'ai aucune raison de chercher Sam. Donc je recherche Jacob, qui est avec Sam." La jeune brune se mit à rire doucement.

- "Tu es Rosalie, n'est-ce pas?" Devina-t-elle. Rosalie se figea. Comment diable cette fille connaît-elle son prénom? "Oh, ne te méprends pas." Dit-elle en voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage de la blonde. "C'est seulement que Sam m'avait dit que tu serais chez Jacob ce weekend et il m'a parlé de toi et de ta façon de parler sans jamais respirer." La blonde esquissa un sourire.

- "Ouais, c'est tout moi. Rosalie Hale. Enchantée." Fit-elle en tendant sa main.

- "Emily Uley. Ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance."

- "Donc tu es la femme de Sam. Ça va, tu tiens le coup?" Elles rirent toutes les deux.

- "Tout va très bien rassure-toi." La jeune femme paraissait vraiment gentille et faite pour Sam. Rosalie sentait qu'elles auraient pu discuter longtemps comme cela, mais elle n'était pas du tout là pour ça, à vrai dire.

- "Bon, ce n'est pas que tu m'ennuies, au contraire tu me sembles très sympa mais je cherche Jake. J'ai une discussion très importante à avoir avec lui." Emily hocha la tête.

- "Je suis désolée mais ils sont tous partis à la plage. Tu le trouveras là-bas."

-" Merci Emily. J'ai été ravie de faire ta connaissance."

- "Moi aussi. Tu devrais passer plus souvent dans le coin." Rosalie hocha la tête faiblement, en proie à la nostalgie et aux regrets.

- "A bientôt." Fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire avant qu'Emily ne referme la porte.

Bien sûr qu'elle aurait aimé venir plus souvent voir ses amis, elle était souvent avec eux durant son enfance. Mais après son viol, elle s'est enfermée chez elle, ne voulant voir personne. Ils sont évidemment tous passés plusieurs fois pour prendre de ses nouvelles, la réconforter, prendre soin d'elle. Mais elle ne disait pas un mot. Elle restait muette et les seules fois où elle sortait, étaient pour son rendez-vous chez le psychologue. Le jour où elle a reparlé pour la première fois était lorsque Bella lui a adressé la parole. Elle l'avait trouvé dans un état tellement pitoyable, qu'elle s'était sentie malgré elle compatissante. Et quand elle a entendu sa voix hésitante lui parler d'un sujet totalement abstrait et hors de propos, elle avait pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'impression de ne pas être prise en pitié. Quand elle avait croisé le regard de Bella, pour la première fois depuis son viol Rosalie avait été regardée comme si elle était une fille parfaitement normale, sans aucune trace de compassion.

Mais même après sa convalescence psychologique, Rosalie ne fréquentait plus les Quileutes. Elle passait son temps avec Bella, se sentant plus proche d'elle que de n'importe qui d'autre. Puis elle est partie peu de temps après s'installer dans Forks et ne les a plus revus depuis. Elle ne s'en sentait pas capable, ni la force de les revoir. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'a jamais su que Sam avait rompu avec Leah et s'était marié avec Emily. Bien sûr, elle parlait régulièrement au téléphone avec certains d'entre eux. Notamment Jacob, Paul et Embry. Revenir ce weekend après tout ce temps était pour elle un grand pas en avant.

L'autre raison pour laquelle Rosalie n'aimait pas que Bella fréquente les Cullen est que toutes ces années, elle a toujours pensé qu'elle était celle qui s'était le mieux remise de sa situation. Mais en voyant Bella s'ouvrir à d'autre personne et même tomber amoureuse, elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle se trompait, que c'était Bella qui avait tourné la page le plus rapidement. Elle avait honte de penser comme ça et d'être jalouse pour si peu, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Alors elle s'est dit que si Bella avait réussi à aller de l'avant et à refaire sa vie, pourquoi pas elle?

C'est donc avec cette détermination qu'elle a décidé de renouer avec sa terre et ses amis d'origine, en allant les voir ce week-end. Elle avait été très surprise d'avoir été aussi bien accueillie la veille. Quant elle avait appelé Jacob pour lui annoncer sa venue, il avait été évidemment enchanté mais elle avait tout de même appréhendé de se retrouver face aux autres après tout ce temps. Elle aurait dû se douter que les connaissant, ils lui proposeraient de tirer un trait en buvant de la bière et en rigolant.

Rosalie remonta dans sa voiture et roula en direction de La Push. Une fois sur place, elle se gara face à la mer et descendit du véhicule en scrutant la plage, espérant ainsi repérer celui qu'elle cherchait. Elle marcha quelques minutes en scindant l'horizon mais la plage était visiblement déserte. Elle commençait à désespérer et s'apprêtait à abandonner lorsqu'elle vit le petit groupe en train de discuter, assis en rond sur le sable. Elle alla les voir, déterminée à tirer les vers du nez à Jacob.

- "Hey Jake!" Cria-t-elle, tout en s'approchant. Ils se retournèrent en même temps.

- "Rosalie." Salua Sam avec sérénité. "Tu viens dire au revoir avant de reprendre la route?"

- "Pas vraiment. En fait, j'ai besoin de parler avec Jacob." Dit-elle sérieusement.

- "Je savais pas que tu étais là Rosie." Déclara Paul, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis longtemps. "Comment vas-tu blondinette?" Apparemment il était revenu de sa « ballade » de la veille. Rosalie trépignait de lui demander ce qu'il était vraiment allé faire hier, mais elle se reconcentra et lui sourit.

- "Salut Paul. En vérité j'ai logé chez Jacob hier, mais je dois repartir aujourd'hui. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je lui parle." Ce dernier marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- "Et ça ne peut pas attendre? Parce que nous sommes plutôt occupés discuter de choses assez importantes." Elle lui fit un sourire plein d'empathie.

- "Oh, je suis certaine que ce dont vous parlez est important, mais si tu ne viens pas maintenant, tu risques de le regretter Black." Le jeune homme soupira avec lassitude et se leva.

- "Ce que la femme veut, la femme l'obtient. Attendez-moi les gars." Il emboîta le pas et Rose le suivit derrière. Une fois arrivés à une distance suffisamment éloignée des oreilles indiscrètes, ils se fixèrent. "Bon alors, qu'y a-t-il?" Demanda-t-il. Elle le regarda attentivement.

- "Où es-tu allé hier soir?" Jacob fronça les sourcils. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui parle d'une chose futile et sans intérêt, c'est pour cela qu'il n'était pas très enclin à discuter. Mais cette question le désarçonna.

- "Je te l'ai dit, il me semble."

- "Tu m'as dit que tu allais chez Sam pour récupérer des pièces de voiture." Répondit-elle.

- "Et bien oui." Dit-il, complètement paumé. Rosalie le scruta avec ce regard insistant et profond qu'elle faisait si bien.

- "Je veux que tu me le dises une dernière fois. Où es-tu allé cette nuit?" Le jeune homme ne prononça mot. Il aurait tellement voulu lui dire la vérité, cela aurait été tellement plus simple. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de répondre avec clarté.

- "Pour la dernière fois, je suis allé chez Sam comme tu viens de le dire, afin de récupérer des pièces pour la voiture que je rénove. Maintenant je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as dérangé seulement pour me demander ça alors que tu connaissais déjà la réponse." Termina-t-il. Rosalie resta muette. Puis elle prit son sac à main de sur son épaule et farfouilla dedans pour en ressortir un tee-shirt qu'elle avait prise chez lui avant de venir le voir. Elle lui lança et le regarda avec déception.

- "Ça faisait parti des vêtements que j'ai retrouvés derrière chez toi hier soir. Je suis allée les prendre après que tu te sois mis à poile et que tu te sois sauvé."

Puis elle fit demi tour en le laissant là, complètement abasourdi. Il observa le tee-shirt et se passa la main sur le visage. _Quel idiot_. Combien de fois son père lui avait-il dit de ne pas se transformer près de la maison? Combien de fois s'était-il fait remonter les bretelles? Il voyait son amie qui marchait et se sentit violemment coupable. Il ne savait pas si elle avait tout vu ou si ce n'est pas le cas, ce qu'elle devait penser mais ce qu'il savait, c'est que s'il ne lui disait pas la vérité maintenant, il la perdrait à jamais.

- "Rosalie attends!!" Hurla-t-il à plein poumon. Elle se retourna et le vit courir vers elle. "Je vais t'expliquer…"

- "Laisse-moi tranquille Jacob!" Cria-t-elle. Elle allait repartir mais il parla à nouveau.

- "Mon père m'avait prévenu de ne pas me transformer derrière la maison." Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

- "Quoi?"

- "S'il te plait Rose. Permets-moi au moins de m'expliquer et ensuite tu pourras t'en aller. S'il te plait…" Implora-t-il. Elle le jugea deux minutes avant de réaliser qu'il était vraiment prêt à dire la vérité.

- "Très bien. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt de me mentir car je le saurai." Il se mit à sourire.

- "Viens on va marcher." Elle acquiesça et ils commencèrent à marcher avant d'attaquer la discussion importante.

- "Alors?" Demanda-t-elle. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils marchaient dans un silence de plomb et elle avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait des minutes les plus interminables de toute sa vie.

- "J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu ne l'apprennes pas comme ça." Dit-il.

- "Ton père m'a dit la même chose." Il la regarda, étonné. Que lui avait-il dit d'autre? Connaissant son père, il était loin d'être une commère quand il s'agissait de l'histoire des Quileutes. Le silence retomba. Rosalie le brisa une nouvelle fois. "Alors c'est vrai?" Demanda-t-elle avec anxiété. Il n'osa pas la regarder.

- "Que veux-tu que je réponde?"

- "Je ne sais pas. Dis-moi que je me suis trompée, que j'aie rêvé et que je suis complètement timbrée. Que je suis tellement parano et folle que je me mets à avoir des hallucinations et à voir des gens se déshabiller en pleine nuit pour ensuite se transformer en loup!" Elle commençait à paniquer. Elle avait tenu à avoir cette discussion, mais maintenant qu'elle réalisait qu'elle allait enfin avoir la confirmation de l'existence du surnaturel dans un monde qu'elle avait toujours cru rationnel, elle avait peur. Peur de ce qu'elle allait entendre.

- "Rosalie." Dit-il. "Sache que tu n'es ni timbrée, ni parano, ni folle. Tu n'as aucune hallucination et il existe bel et bien des gens assez fous pour se désaper en pleine nuit." Rosalie faillit sourire. Comme toujours, Jacob essayait de parler avec légèreté.

- "Alors explique-moi. Tu es un loup c'est ça?" Jacob l'observa avec attention. Puis il répondit.

- "Ça a commencé il y a deux ans. Vois-tu, nous les Quileutes sommes descendants des loups. Nos ancêtres en étaient. Mon grand père Ephraïm Black était le chef. On les appelle Alpha."

- "Eh oh. Doucement, je ne comprends strictement rien. Ton grand père était un loup?"

- "Il était comme moi. Ou plutôt c'est moi qui suis comme lui. On se transforme à volonté pour défendre notre tribu."

- "La tribu Quileute?"

- "Ainsi que la population de Forks." Acquiesça-t-il.

- "Et comment ça marche? Je veux dire… Comment ça s'est passé? Et pourquoi?""

- "Le premier à muter fut Sam. Il est resté quelques temps seul avant que chacun notre tour, nous le rejoignîmes. Tout est dans nos gênes.

Rosalie resta pensive et incrédule. Il y a quelques temps, elle serait tombée des nues en apprenant ça et aurait sans doute fait un malaise ou fuit loin d'ici. Mais depuis qu'elle s'est faite à l'idée que des gens appartenant au monde surnaturel existaient, elle ne trouvait pas les révélations de Jacob si extraordinaires. Surtout après avoir passé une nuit entière à y penser. Elle s'était demandée s'ils étaient méchants, mais cela lui semblait improbable. Car contrairement aux Cullen, les Quileutes ne lui semblaient pas du tout dangereux. Elle n'a pas éprouvé de peur à leurs cotés comme elle en éprouve face à cette famille. Pour elle ça avait plutôt été un choc et de la surprise. Une énorme surprise. Elle s'était même crue folle.

- "Donc vous êtes les justiciers de Washington en quelque sorte." Il rit.

- "On peut dire ça. Nous nous considérons plutôt comme des gardiens."

- "Mais des gardiens contre quoi?" Demanda-t-elle perdue.

- "Tu devrais plutôt te demander contre qui." Dit-il avec une légère mise en garde mal dissimulée et une insinuation douteuse. Rosalie le regarda avec curiosité. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à réfléchir avant de comprendre soudainement à qui il faisait référence.

- "Je vois. Tu veux dire que vous êtes contre les Cullen c'est ça?" L'indien ne répondit pas, il était en plein débat intérieur. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas en parler mais il s'était promis de lui dire la vérité.

- "Pas directement."

- "Je ne comprends pas."

- "Je ne peux pas t'expliquer." Dit-il. "Je n'en ai pas le droit."

- "Mais tu m'as promis de tout me dire." Contra-t-elle énervée.

- "Tout mais pas ça!" S'emporta-t-il. Elle eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. Il pouvait vraiment faire peur quand il haussait le ton. "Excuse-moi." S'excusa-t-il après s'être rendu compte de son attitude. "Je veux bien te parler, seulement ce sujet est strictement confidentiel. Je trahirais ma tribu si je le faisais."

- "Mais pourquoi?" Insista-t-elle.

- "Parce que!" Rétorqua-t-il. "Nous avons fait un pacte avec eux."

- "Un pacte?" S'étonna-t-elle. "Tu veux dire que vous les avez rencontré?"

- "Pas nous. Nos ancêtres." Rosalie écarquilla les yeux.

- "Ton grand père a rencontré les Cullen? Mais enfin c'est impossible. Tu as vu leur âge?"

Jacob la fixa en haussant un sourcil, comme pour marquer l'évidence. Rosalie ouvrit la bouche de surprise. C'en était trop pour son petit cœur. Trop pour son cerveau et sa raison.

Déjà le fait d'imaginer son Jacob en loup avait anéanti toutes ses revendications, ce en quoi elle croyait ainsi que sa lucidité. Mais imaginer dorénavant les Cullen en des êtres éternellement jeunes la faisait flipper à un point où elle ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre. Pas tant qu'elle ne saura pas une bonne fois pour toutes, leur identité secrète.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont?" Redemanda-t-elle. "Ils sont des loups eux aussi?"

- "Ça va pas la tête? Ne redis jamais un tel blasphème!" Hurla-t-il.

- "Alors dis-le moi! Je t'en supplie Jake. Ne pas savoir en devient insupportable. C'est comme si je n'arriverais jamais à connaître le repos éternel avant d'avoir enfin la réponse à la question que je me pose depuis des jours, des nuits, des semaines!"

Le jeune homme la regarda tristement. Que cela lui coûtait d'entendre cela… Qu'il aurait tant aimé assouvir sa curiosité en lui dévoilant la clé qui lui permettrait de pouvoir enfin dormir paisiblement la nuit et de vivre tranquillement… Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne le pourrait malheureusement jamais. Cette constatation lui faisait réellement mal au cœur.

- "Je suis désolé. Je peux t'expliquer tout ce que tu veux savoir à propos de nous, mais pour ce que tu recherches, je ne peux pas t'aider."

- "Pourquoi? Si vous ne les aimez pas, pourquoi les défendre?"

- "Nous ne les défendons pas. Je te l'ai dit. Nos ancêtres ont passé un traité avec eux."

- "En quoi consiste ce traité?" Demanda-t-elle avec irritation.

- "S'ils laissaient nos terres tranquilles, nous nous engagions à ne pas révéler leur vraie nature."

- "Tu sembles oublier une chose primordiale." Jacob la regarda, attendant qu'elle développe. "Vois-tu, je suis moi aussi une Quileute alors je pense avoir le droit de le savoir."

- "Faux." Dit-il." Tu as habité sur le territoire Quileute mais cela ne fait pas de toi une concernée. Tu n'es pas indienne, tu n'as pas un frère qui mute et de plus, tu es partie. Tu ne vis plus ici, tu ne nous côtoies plus depuis longtemps que par téléphone. Les lycéens qui vont au lycée de la réserve, crois-tu qu'ils soient au courant de tout ça? Si je ne me transformais pas en loup garou, crois-tu sincèrement que j'aurais été au courant de tout ça? Oh, bien sûr que j'en aie entendu parler dans ma jeunesse, mais pour moi, c'était seulement de vieilles légendes sensées faire peur. J'en aurais sans doute bien ri avec toi mais aujourd'hui, je sais désormais que tout cela est vrai, alors cesse de me harceler avec ces monstres parce que je ne te dévoilerai rien!"

Abasourdie, silencieuse, immobile, paralysée, bouleversée, tels sont les adjectifs qualifiant l'état dans lequel Rosalie écoutait le monologue de son ami. Elle se sentait terriblement mal. Mal pour lui. Elle savait bien qu'il lui en avait tout de même voulu pour avoir coupé les ponts aussi brusquement. Même s'ils l'avaient tous accueillie à bras ouverts, elle ne s'était pas faite d'illusion. Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru que Jacob aurait été autant affecté par son absence.

- "J'ignorais que je t'avais fait autant de mal en disparaissant. Je suis vraiment désolée." Dit-elle sincèrement.

- "Une rupture brutale, non mais tu t'attendais à quoi? Bien sur que je t'en veux. Je t'ai pardonné il y a bien longtemps mais je n'ai jamais oublié." Dit-il avec du ressenti.

- "Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire." Elle baissa la tête, mortifiée.

- "Il n'y a rien à dire. Ce qui est fait est fait. Inutile d'en reparler." Ils se regardèrent en silence, réalisant tous les moments qu'ils avaient perdus et manqués.

- "Ne peut-on pas tout reprendre de zéro?" Supplia-t-elle.

- "Ça ne servira à rien. Ce qui s'est passé fait parti de notre relation, la blessure, la rancune, le pardon… C'est tout ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui, nous sommes à nouveau amis et soudés, n'est-ce pas?" Elle sourit.

- "Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose?"

- "Ce que tu voudras."

- "J'ai fait la connaissance avec Emily tout à l'heure. C'est une chouette fille. Seulement j'ai vu son visage et sa cicatrice. Est-ce que c'est à cause de ça que tu ne voulais pas que je la rencontre?" Il hocha la tête.

- "J'aurais vraiment aimé te la présenter mais tu m'aurais posé des questions et j'aurais été dans l'incapacité d'y répondre."

- "Donc cela veut dire que c'est un loup qui a fait ça?" Jacob fronça les sourcils. Comment diable Rosalie faisait pour être toujours si intuitive?

- "Il faut que tu saches que parfois, lorsque nous nous énervons, il nous arrive de perdre notre contrôle et d'agir en conséquences." Elle resta stoïque.

- "Que lui est-il arrivé Jake?"

Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude. Il ne voulait pas répondre. La faiblesse de son ami n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aurait aimé dévoiler. En observant Jacob, Rosalie se rendit compte qu'il avait une certaine aversion à répondre. Elle avait deviné que c'était un Quileute qui lui avait fait ça. Mais qui? Jacob était incapable de faire ça. Et pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un lui ferait ça? Perdre le contrôle… Qui pourrait perdre le contrôle devant Emily?

"Sam?" Murmura-t-elle. Jacob ne releva pas la tête. "Mais enfin il est malade? Pourquoi avoir fait ça? Tu m'as dit qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle…"

- "Et il s'en veut à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit pour ça." Répondit-il avec tristesse.

- "Et elle? Comment fait-elle pour le lui pardonner?" Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

- "Elle le comprend. Et elle l'aime profondément. Oh, Rose, il y a tellement de chose que tu ne sais pas. Tu ne peux pas juger avec le peu d'éléments dont tu disposes." Elle médita sur ces paroles.

- "Et si tu m'en parlais dans ce cas?"

- "Ce serait beaucoup trop long. Passe-moi un coup de téléphone."

- "Tu es sérieux? Tu veux vraiment parler de ça au téléphone?" Demanda-t-elle amusée.

- "Ou alors ça te donne une occasion de revenir." Elle sourit. Lorsqu'elle vit le soleil haut dans le ciel, ce fut comme une réminiscence, un apaisement. Le plus dur était passé, ne restait plus que le plus léger et le plus gai.

- "En fait, j'ai envie de profiter du soleil en ce dimanche. Que dirais-tu de passer la journée avec moi avant que je ne retourne chez moi et de me raconter tout ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à savoir sur les loups garous de La Push?" Je jeune homme sourit.

- "Avec plaisir, jeune demoiselle."

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la journée ensoleillée à discutailler. Elle était complètement fascinée par les histoires que lui relatait Jacob, et lui était vraiment heureux de parler de ça avec elle.

L'après-midi passa comme une microseconde, tellement ils étaient absorbés dans leur bulle. Mais lorsqu'il commençait à se cacher, Rosalie décida avec peine qu'il était temps pour elle de reprendre la route. De plus, elle avait pas mal de chose à remettre en ordre dans sa tête. Les au revoir furent brefs. Rosalie ne se sentait pas prête psychologiquement à affronter tous les autres qui n'étaient pas au courant qu'elle savait. Jacob lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il le leur dise lui-même car ils risquent tous de se montrer très réticents. Elle lui promit de revenir et qu'elle lui téléphonerait prochainement. De toute façon, il y avait trop de choses à mettre au clair pour qu'elle refuse.

Qui aurait cru qu'en venant ici, elle découvrirait tout ce monde extraordinaire et fantastique? Elle qui pensait passer un weekend de détente… Il semblerait qu'elle ait mal choisi sa destination.

C'est avec la tête lourde mais le cœur léger, qu'elle repartit en direction de Forks avec encore plus de détermination à protéger Bella et découvrir ce que cachent les Cullen.

* * *

Rosalie avait garé sa décapotable en bas de son immeuble. La Chevrolet de Bella se trouvait toujours à son emplacement alors elle supposait que Bella se trouvait à la maison. Elle n'avait pas le courage pour l'affronter maintenant donc elle se décida à aller boire un café. Le soleil commençait à se coucher mais il n'était pas tard. Elle se retrouva donc en terrasse, à boire un café et à tenter de se remettre les idées en place. Jake lui avait parlé des légendes. Il lui avait décrit leurs aptitudes - Dieu qu'elle se sentait idiote de lui avoir proposé de mettre un blouson à présent - et leurs caractéristiques. Il lui avait également raconté le système de l'imprégnation. Elle comprenait désormais pourquoi Sam s'était soudainement entiché d'Emily et avait complètement oublié Leah du jour au lendemain.

Elle ne s'était pas du tout rendue compte du temps où elle était restée assise sur cette terrasse de café à méditer. Seulement lorsqu'elle vit que le soleil n'était déjà plus là, elle se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle rentre chez elle.

- "Regardez sur qui je tombe. La miss irritation en personne." Entendit-elle une voie forte, qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître. _Seigneur. De toutes les personnes dans ce monde, il a fallu que tu mettes cet énergumène sur mon chemin._ Elle soupira d'exaspération et leva les yeux vers Emmett Cullen qui avait pris place sur la chaise en face d'elle, arborant un sourire amusé qu'elle avait envie de lui faire ravaler.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?" Demanda-t-elle avec un regard noir. Il fit mine d'être offensé.

- "Et bah dis donc, c'est comme ça que tu parles à l'homme qui t'a sauvé la vie? Bonjour la gratitude."

Elle esquissa un sourire en secouant la tête. Elle n'osait pas le reconnaître, mais la répartie de cet homme lui avait toujours plu. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait affaire à un homme qui parlait sans réfléchir et qui trouvait toujours quelque chose à dire. La façon dont il s'était défendu l'avait à chaque fois impressionnée.

- "Tu ne réponds pas à ma question." S'entêta-t-elle. Elle se mit à le regarder dans les yeux. Contrairement à tous ceux qu'elle connaissait, Emmett ne baissa pas les yeux et soutint son regard. Il était bien le seul qui ne soit pas intimidé par le fameux « regard perçant de Rosalie ».

- "Je n'ai pas le droit de passer dans le coin par hasard et de venir faire la causette à une amie que je croise sur mon chemin, assise toute seule dans un café?" Demanda-t-il avec un sourire non dissimulé. Rosalie cligna des yeux, pour être sure d'avoir bien entendu.

- "Amis? Depuis quand est-ce qu'on est amis toi et moi? On ne s'est vu que deux fois et crois moi, ça m'a largement suffi."

- "Oh, c'est bizarre, j'aurais cru pourtant. Vu la façon dont tu as pleuré dans mes bras la dernière fois, je pensais qu'on avait franchi un cap important." Dit-il avec une fausse déception. Rosalie grogna doucement. Elle n'aimait pas se rappeler de ce moment de faiblesse. C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, Emmett lui avait été d'un précieux réconfort ce jour là. Elle s'était laissée allée et avait même trouvé ses bras extrêmement protecteurs. Mais il était hors de question qu'il sache cela.

- "Écoute-moi bien. Peut être que dans un passé proche, tu m'as secouru, même sauvé la vie et je t'en suis grée pour ça, mais sache que toi et moi, on est loin d'être amis."

- "Et pourquoi ça?" Demanda-t-il, toujours avec ce sourire.

- "Tu m'horripiles!" Lança-t-elle. Cela provoqua enfin un effet escompté puisque son sourire disparut. Il parut méditant quelques secondes. Puis soudainement, il éclata d'un rire tonitruant, ce qui désarçonna totalement la jeune fille. _Il ne peut pas être sérieux, ne serait-ce qu'une minute?_ Il continuait de rire et elle commençait vraiment à bouillir de l'intérieur.

- "Tu es vraiment un phénomène." Déclara-t-il, après s'être reprit. "Mais je suis persuadé que tu te trompes."

- "Pardon?" Demanda-t-elle.

- "En fait, peut être qu'effectivement, je t'horripile et que je dis tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Mais je pense que c'est justement ça qui te plait chez moi."

Rosalie faillit s'étouffer en entendant ses paroles. Non mais quel toupet celui-là! Comment pouvait-il croire qu'elle appréciait son coté carnassier, je m'en foutiste et horripilant? Bien sur qu'il se trompait. Il avait tout faux sur toute la ligne. Elle le détestait rien que pour toutes ces caractéristiques. Elle détestait sa personnalité, c'était comme ça et pas autrement. Il disait n'importe quoi, des foutaises. Elle ne l'aimait pas pour ça, au contraire il l'insupportait pour ça. Il avait tort et elle le savait.

Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle éprouve le besoin de se le répéter autant, comme si elle voulait se l'assurer?

- "Tu sais quoi? Tu dis n'importe quoi. Tu es un être insupportable et énervant, imbu de lui-même qui se prend pour le nombril du monde et qui se croit au-dessus de tout. Tu es détestable." Fit-elle, très énervée à présent. Il se mit à rire de nouveau, fier de l'effet qu'il était en train de provoquer chez la blonde.

- "Alors ça y est, Madame montre enfin les crocs. Je pensais pas que ce serait si facile." Elle grogna, se leva de la table et entreprit de s'en aller mais il la suivit. "Eh! Tu t'en vas déjà? T'as pas une petite riposte?" Elle se tourna vers lui sèchement.

- "Je ne veux plus que tu m'adresses la parole, c'est compris? Je sais ce que tu es, t'es pas un être humain, t'as une force et une vitesse incroyable, t'es invincible et apparemment tu vieillis pas. Tu es exactement comme ces braqueurs qui ont tué ces pauvres innocents, vous êtes des monstres. Toi, ta famille, eux… T'es pas un être humain alors je veux plus que tu m'adresses la parole." Répéta-t-elle.

Durant tout le temps où il l'avait écouté, Emmett était resté figé, surpris et inquiet. Comment avait-elle pu savoir tous ces trucs là? Comment osait-elle le comparer lui avec ces trois nomades, ces sans cœurs qui ôtent la vie comme on coupe un arbre? Est-ce que c'était la nouvelle copine d'Edward qui lui en avait parlé?

- "Tu me croyais assez naïve pour ne pas regarder ce que tu faisais à la banque?" Reprit-elle en chuchotant. Il agrandit ses yeux de surprise. "J'ai tout vu. La façon dont tu les as propulsés, la vitesse à laquelle vous vous êtes déplacés, vos conversations codées. J'ai tout vu. Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes exactement mais je sais que vous êtes dangereux, et je compte bie le découvrir. Et quand ce sera le cas, je vous obligerai à partir loin d'ici, Bella saura réellement à qui elle a affaire et plus jamais elle ne vous adressera la parole. Alors reste loin de moi."

Puis elle se détourna. Emmett se frotta le front.

Non mais dans quelle galère s'étaient-ils fourrés? Déjà, ils auraient dû partir d'ici depuis longtemps. Lorsque l'attaque à la banque s'était déclarée. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient eu envie de partir. Et puis quand la petite brune avait tout découvert sur eux, ils auraient dû faire leurs valises et se volatiliser. Aussi qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris à Edward de tomber amoureux? Il avait vraiment mal choisi son moment celui-la. Quand Jasper et lui l'avaient aperçu en train de l'embrasser de façon éhontée, Emmett s'était dit qu'il aurait enfin une occasion de le charrier pour s'être enfilé une humaine, lui qui avait toujours refusé catégoriquement. Mais quand il apprit par Jasper qu'apparemment, c'était beaucoup plus qu'une simple folie - oh combien inattendue! - de la part d'Edward, il s'est dit que ça allait être finalement beaucoup plus compliqué que prévu.

Mais la petite avait facilité la tâche en prenant ses jambes à son cou et en s'enfuyant toute seule. Emmett s'est alors dit qu'ils pourraient partir dès le soir.

C'était sans compter sur Edward qui refusait de s'en aller. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, voila que la pile alcaline s'y mettait aussi. Depuis quand est-ce qu'Alice la connaissait? Évidemment, ce cher Jasper qui n'a jamais su dire non à son enquiquineuse a décidé lui aussi de rester. _Femmelette._ Seul Carlisle était enclin à partir. De toute façon, il est pas net celui-là depuis qu'il est arrivé.

Mais quand il y repensa, Emmett non plus n'avait pas envie de s'en aller d'ici. La vérité est que cette blonde tape à l'œil, chieuse et butée le faisait beaucoup rire. Il aimait bien la provoquer car avec elle, il pouvait être sûr qu'elle démarrerait au quart de tour. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'en aller comme ça après cette confrontation. Elle en savait trop. Beaucoup trop. D'ailleurs, Emmett avait senti comme une odeur bizarre et nauséabonde émanant d'elle. Contrastant fortement avec son odeur délicieuse habituelle. Elle était allée sur le territoire des clébards.

Qu'était-elle allée foutre là-bas? Elle les connaissait? Il fallait qu'il sache. Il fallait qu'il arrête cette fille avant qu'elle ne fasse quoi que ce soit d'irréfléchi. Il la suivit de près pendant quelques instants et profitant qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours, en profita pour agripper son bras doucement, de la retourner et de la plaquer - avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait - contre le mur longeant le trottoir. Elle allait crier de surprise mais il mit sa main contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de se faire entendre. Les yeux de Rosalie étaient affolés.

- "Calme-toi." Lui dit-il. "Je voulais simplement parler." Il relâcha sa bouche et elle toussota avant de lui jeter un regard empli de prudence.

- "Lâche-moi, je n'ai rien à te dire."

- "Comment tu connais les Quileutes?" Lança-t-il d'un coup sec. Elle s'immobilisa.

- "Comment est-ce que…"

- "Réponds à ma question." La coupa-t-il. Sa colère s'amplifia.

- "Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. Je suis assez grande pour choisir mes fréquentations, il me semble." Emmett perdit patience. Il approcha son visage de celui de la blonde et prit un air à la fois sérieux et calme.

- "Maintenant tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Tu vas rentrer chez toi et arrêter de penser à tout ça, parce que sinon, il se pourrait que tu risques d'avoir des ennuis, de très gros ennuis même. Et je t'ai déjà sauvé la vie une fois, j'ai pas envie de recommencer. Je ne te demande pas la lune, simplement de me croire quand je te dis qu'il n'est pas bon pour toi de te mêler de choses qui ne te concernent en rien et dont tu ne sais absolument rien. Rentre chez toi et abandonne tes suspicions et ton entêtement."

- "Ou sinon quoi?" Demanda-t-elle doucement avec empathie et sarcasme. Il inspira.

- "Sinon, je vais devoir t'en empêcher."

- "Et comment tu vas m'en empêcher, hein? Comment comptes-tu me faire tai…" Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il l'avait fait taire en l'embrassant.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il en avait simplement eu envie, une pulsion qu'il n'avait pas su retenir. Il attendait le moment où elle le repousserait avec violence. Il ne l'en empêcherait pas. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, Rosalie n'en fit rien. Elle y répondit même, pour la simple et unique raison que ses lèvres étaient trop délicieuses pour pouvoir être repoussées. Elle bougea ses lèvres lentement et resta immobile. Elle était une statue - non pas qu'elle ait les moyens de bouger, vu qu'elle était entre un mur et lui, avec ses bras musclés qui la maintenaient en place.

Petit à petit, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus prisonnière puisque les mains d'Emmett étaient maintenant posées sur son visage. Elle pouvait dès à présent s'écarter et lui asséner une bonne claque qui ne lui ferait sûrement aucun effet.

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne le fit pas? Pourquoi continuait-elle à se laisser faire? Elle devrait se stopper maintenant, s'arrêter avant que ce baiser ait un moindre impacte sur ses convictions et ses idées.

Emmett qui commençait à en désirer plus, se recula d'un coup. Il lâcha le visage de Rosalie et laissa un espace suffisant pour avoir de nouveau les idées claires. Rosalie quant à elle était liquéfiée. Elle n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qui venait de se produire. Pourtant elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Elle avait simplement moins de cœur à l'ouvrage qu'à l'accoutumé face à un Emmett qui la fixait intensément, comme s'il était perdu lui aussi. Elle reprit contenance et tenta d'arborer un visage glacial.

- "Ne m'approche plus jamais." Dit-elle avant de s'en s'enfuir rapidement. Emmett resta quelques instant immobile. _Mais pourquoi fallait-il que cette fille complique toujours tout?_

Rosalie marchait rapidement, ne sentant pas les larmes qui s'écoulaient lentement sur son beau visage. Elle ne voulait plus penser à rien. Trop. C'était trop pour un seul weekend. Elle voulait s'enterrer dans un lit et n'en ressortir que dans plusieurs jours, des semaines, voir des mois s'il le fallait. Mais plus elle se rapprochait de la maison et plus elle prenait conscience de ce dont elle avait vraiment besoin. Bella.

Elle voulait Bella. Elle avait besoin de son amie, quel que soit la situation actuelle. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour que Bella lui parle et soit avec elle ici et maintenant. Peu importe ce qu'elle devra lui dire ou faire pour se faire pardonner, elle s'en fichait. Elle pourrait même dire que les Cullen étaient des saints si c'est-ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle retrouve enfin Bella.

Elle arriva rapidement en bas de son immeuble mais remarqua une Volvo grise, garée. Étrange car elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où et quand. Elle monta les marches doucement, toujours les larmes coulantes et ouvrit la porte. Elle fit quelques pas dans l'appartement apparemment vide avant d'aller dans la cuisine où elle vit une assiette dans l'évier. Bella était donc ici. Ni une ni deux, elle se précipita vers la chambre de son amie et l'ouvrit à la voler en scindant son prénom.

- "Bella!!"

Rosalie écarquilla les yeux d'horreurs devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Bella était allongée sur le lit en soutien gorge, Edward Cullen au-dessus d'elle avec la chemise ouverte.

Elle comprit instantanément à qui appartenait cette Volvo et où elle l'avait aperçu. C'était au poste de police, quand il avait accompagné Bella. En les voyant tous les deux qui avaient tourné la tête vers elle, elle se sentit mal. Comment avait-elle pu espérer recoller les morceaux avec Bella ce soir, alors que celle-ci n'en avait plus rien à faire puisqu'elle était trop occupée à s'abandonner?

Non, apparemment Rosalie s'était trompée, Bella ne pourrait rien faire pour l'aider.

- "Excusez-moi… Euh… Je suis désolée." Dit-elle confuse avant de refermer la porte violemment.

Comment tout cela avait-il bien pu arriver?

* * *

**Alors? Qu'en pensez vous, c'était long hein?**

**Si il y en a qui s'intéressent à moi, sachez que j'ai deux souhaits pour mon anniversaire.**

**Le premier est carrément surréaliste et impossible puisqu'il s'agirait d'une projection de New Moon en exclu. Si jamais quelqu'un aurait la possibilité de réaliser mon souhait... Mais enfin plus que 18 jours....**

**Ce que je voudrais en deuxième est encore plus surréaliste que le premier ,et là vous devez vous demander: Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien être plus surréaliste qu'une projection de New Moon en V.I.P, et bien j'ai la réponse.**

**Ce serait qu'UN Garçon (petit, grand, brun, blond, roux, noir, blanc, jaune, vert, avec des antennes je m'en fous) Se manifeste et prouve à tout le monde que non, il n'y a pas que les filles sur FF. Alors toi, qui me lit et qui a peur de te montrer parce que t'as l'impression que ça fait pas viril, je sais que tu existes. Montres toi, laisse une review comme trace de ton passage!!!**

**Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai un peu forcé sur le champagne. Mais c'est mon anniversaire, j'ai tous les droits et si je veux me goinfrer de gâteaux et vider la bouteille de champagne, et bah je le fais voila! lol  
**

**Et naturellement si vous n'êtes pas un garçon et que vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de m'offrir New Moon en direct, et bien je vous invite à laisser des reviews car dans le fond, c'est ça qui me fait le plus plaisir^^**

**En plus pour le coup, vous avez le droit à un extrait gratuit du prochain chapitre ;)  
**

**Bon j'arrête mon délire et je vous dis à très bientôt.  
**

**Encore merci pour tout (surtout celles qui ne se sont pas déjà barrées après avoir lu le chapitre) et gros bisous**

**popolove=D  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Allusions

**Toc toc toc........ Il y a quelqu'un? Je ne vous ai pas tous perdu? **

**JE SUIS VRAIMENT VRAIMENT EXTRÊMEMENT GRAVE TROP DÉSOLÉE POUR CET ÉNORME RETARD.**

**Plus d'un mois à poster... Non mais j'ai honte, vraiment. Alors vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez. Me crier dessus, m'insulter, me faire des tas de reproches... ALLEZ-Y, J'ENCAISSE^^**

**Pour ceux (et oui, il y a bien un mec qui lit ma fiction, mon souhait s'est finalement exaucé^^, un gros merci à mec surprise, s'il est toujours là) qui ne m'ont pas laissé tomber (j'espère qu'il y en a), je vous promets, de ne plus vous faire attendre aussi longtemps. J'ai eu une période horriblement chargée, j'étais complètement dépassée, mais maintenant ça va beaucoup mieux, j'ai trouvé plus de temps pour pouvoir écrire.**

**Je remercie mes anonymes: **

**phika17:Effectivement, c'était long et détaillé. Contente que ma fic te plaise.  
**

**emilie86: Je t'avais déjà répondu en mail. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre...  
**

**sama-66:j'ai 16ans, puisque tu le demandais et je te remercie pour ta review, je trouve que c'était un très beau cadeau^^Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ma fic et j'espère que ce retard n'aura rien changé =) Pour tes questions, le mieux c'est que tu me passes ton adresse mail pour la prochaine fois lol, au pire, vas sur mon profil tu y trouveras la mienne. Mais je vais te répondre. Oui, Bella et Rosalie vont se réconcilier dans ce chapitre^^, Edward a du mal à se livrer et n'aime pas exprimer ce qu'il ressent alors pour le je t'aime", tu vas devoir attendre. Mais dans le prochain chapitre il devrait tout de même évoluer un peu ;), pour Emmett et Rose, leur histoire va être très compliquée et je pourrais t'en parler plus librement ailleurs qu'ici car je ne peux pas te l'expliquer en une phrase. Est-ce que ma fic va mal finir? Bah je peux d'ors et déjà te dire que je raffole des happy ends, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il y en aura un car la fin risque tout de même de vous surprendre. Merci et gros bisous=)  
**

**amel: Tout le monde ne peut pas apprécier le changement de point de vue. J'apprécie ton honnêteté ;)**

**

* * *

Bien alors je tiens à dire que je suis extrêmement ravie que le point de vue de Rosalie vous ait plu. J'ignore s'il y en aura un autre. Ce chapitre reprend là où le chapitre 9 s'est arrêté, donc lorsque Rosalie débarque dans la chambre. Bonne lecture à tous^^  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Allusions**

- "Bella!!"

Nous tournâmes instinctivement la tête, non sans respirer bruyamment de mon coté, pour voir Rosalie qui avait déboulé dans ma chambre. "Excusez-moi… Euh… Je suis désolée." Dit-elle confuse avant de refermer la porte.

A peine l'eut-elle refermée que je m'empressais de soupirer de frustration. Je ne fus pas la seule d'ailleurs. Edward se rallongea à mes cotés, les yeux fermés. Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit un nombre incalculable de fois, mais cet homme - ou vampire - était vraiment magnifique. Le torse découvert, laissant voir ses muscles parfaitement bien dessinés, ayant l'air de méditer sur quelque chose… Je me passai la main sur le front. Dire qu'il n'y a même pas trente seconde, j'étais sur le point de connaître le paradis, me voilà désormais dans l'un de ces fameux moments gênants où l'on ne sait jamais quoi dire pour alléger l'ambiance. C'était décidé, j'allais tuer Rosalie. Lorsque je me retournai vers lui, il était déjà debout et avait reboutonné sa chemise correctement. Comment peut-il être aussi rapide?

Il avait le front plissé. Apparemment quelque chose semblait le perturber.

- "Est-ce que tout va bien?" Demandais-je en me redressant. Il posa son regard sur moi.

- "Ce n'est rien. Je crois que tu devrais parler avec ton amie." Je le regardai avec étonnement.

- "Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée." Dis-je fermement. Il soupira.

- "Bella, elle ne va pas bien. Crois-moi, il faut que tu lui parles."

- "Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?" Demandais-je. "Enfin, elle pensait à quoi?"

- "Ce n'est pas à moi à te l'expliquer. D'ailleurs… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que vous étiez en mauvais termes?" Je baissai les yeux.

- "Tu m'en aurais demandé la raison." Il sourit faiblement.

- "C'est juste." Il me regarda m'activer et remettre mon haut avec un air pensif. "Elle a tout de même raison. Nous sommes dangereux."

- "Peut-être, mais c'est à moi d'en juger." Répliquais-je en soutenant son regard.

- "Elle essaie simplement de te protéger. Elle t'aime. Tu es probablement la personne à qui elle tient le plus dans ce bas monde."

- "Et alors?" Contrais-je. "Cela ne lui donne pas le droit de critiquer mes fréquentations ni me dire ce que je dois faire." Il se pinça l'arrête du nez. Comment pouvait-il prendre sa défense alors qu'elle était contre lui? C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que nous ne nous entendions pas en tout premier lieu.

- "Peu importe." Dit-il. "Elle a besoin de toi. Je ne crois pas qu'elle arrivera à surmonter ça toute seule. Elle est bien trop bouleversée à l'heure actuelle. Essaie de l'écouter et de mettre vos différents de cotés." Je fronçais les sourcils. Apparemment cela devait vraiment être important.

- "D'accord." Répondis-je avec résignation. Je savais que j'agissais de façon immature mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Il s'approcha de moi, m'embrassa tendrement sur le front, puis sortis de la chambre, me laissant pantoise. J'avais l'impression de vivre ma vie en accéléré. Tout s'enchaînait tellement vite que j'en perdais le fil.

Je sortis à mon tour et me dirigeai vers l'entrée, supposant que Rosalie devait être dans sa chambre. Edward était devant la porte.

- "Est-ce que je te revoie demain?" Demandais-je après m'être approchée. "Tu peux passer à mon travail si tu veux." J'espérais de tout cœur qu'il me dise oui, mais vu son front plissé, je redoutais déjà la réponse.

- "A vrai dire, je commence le travail demain. Je serai à Seattle toute la semaine."

- "Oh." Fut tout ce que je trouvai à dire. "Alors, quand est-ce que…"

- "Je ne sais pas." Me coupa-t-il en sachant déjà ce que j'allais lui demander. Je ne répondis pas, trop occupée à tenter vainement de cacher ma déception. "Je ferai mieux d'y aller." Conclut-il. Il s'apprêtait à partir mais je lui pris le bras.

- "Est-ce que par hasard tu serais en train de m'éviter?" Demandais-je anxieuse. Il parut étonné.

- "Quoi? Non, pourquoi cette question?" Je soupirai de soulagement.

- "C'est juste que je te trouve distant et je me demandais pourquoi. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?" M'enquis-je. Il sourit.

- "Tu n'as rien fait de mal. J'ai simplement besoin de quitter cet endroit au plus vite."

- "Pourquoi?" Demandais-je inquiète.

- "Et bien la première raison… C'est qu'il y a une odeur insupportable." Je faillis m'étouffer.

- "Je te demande pardon?" Je ne sentais absolument rien d'anormal pourtant. Il rit.

- "Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas très grave."

- "Mais enfin je ne comprends pas. Est-ce que je sens mauvais?" Il s'esclaffa.

- "Non, bien sûr que non. Cela n'a absolument rien avoir avec toi." Je me détendis instantanément. Je me demandais bien comment il pouvait sentir une odeur pareille dans mon appartement que Rosalie vaporisait tous les jours. Mais après tout, c'était lui qui avait un odorat sur-développé. Je décidais donc d'ignorer ce commentaire plutôt étrange.

- "Et la deuxième raison?" Demandai-je. Il me regarda surpris. "Tu as dit qu'il s'agissait de la première raison. Donc il y en a une deuxième?" Il hocha la tête après quelques secondes de silence.

- "J'ai un compte imprévu à régler."

- "Un compte? Avec qui?" Demandais-je incrédule.

- "Parle avec Rosalie. Je pense que tu pourras deviner toute seule." Il ne me laissa pas le temps d'argumenter car il s'approcha pour m'embrasser fertilement et s'éloigna. "Au revoir Bella."

Je restais là, silencieuse et complètement abasourdie.

Des allusions. Rien que des allusions.

Je savais que c'était sa façon à lui de me pousser à aller parler à Rosalie. La vérité était qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cela pour que j'aille la voir. J'y serais allée coûte que coûte. Je suis peut être fâchée après elle, mais une chose est sure, c'est que j'aimerai toujours cette fille aux boucles d'or et que peu importe les circonstances, je serai là éternellement pour elle.

Je m'engageai dans l'appartement qui me semblait bien vide à présent. Bien éteint. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre de ma colocataire et après avoir prit une grande bouffée d'air, j'ouvris la porte, non sans avoir frappé au préalable. Elle était recroquevillée sur son lit, pleurant bruyamment. Cette vision me donnait mal au cœur. J'avais vraiment envie de pleurer à mon tour, de courir vers elle et de l'enlacer très fort en lui disant « Ne pleure pas », comme une petite fille. Que lui était-il arrivé? Elle était supposée passer deux jours chez les Quileutes il me semble. Une soudaine envie de meurtre envers les indiens me prit. Si c'était eux qui l'avaient mise dans cet état là, pas de doute qu'ils allaient avoir de mes nouvelles très rapidement. Je pourrais toujours leur envoyer mon vampire de petit ami. Pas sûr qu'ils apprécient la surprise. Ça leur apprendra à faire souffrir ma meilleure amie de cette façon.

Meilleure amie.

Cela faisait des jours que je n'avais pas pensé à Rosalie de cette manière. Et je dois dire que ça me faisait un bien fou. Cela me semblait si naturel, si vrai… Alors que lorsque je la désignais comme ma simple colocataire ou ancienne amie, j'avais vraiment l'impression que cela sonnait faux, artificiel et blasphématoire. L'envie soudaine de tout recommencer à zéro, d'effacer tous nos problèmes, nos peines et notre haine m'apparut. Cette nuit, j'avais décidé de ne me consacrer qu'à cette fille qui m'avait maintes et maintes fois consolée, bercée et réconfortée. Elle a toujours été mon rayon de soleil, celui qui illumine mes journées brumeuses et grisâtres. Il était temps que je lui rende la pareille. Je pris mon courage à deux mains.

- "Rosalie?" Demandais-je d'une petite voix, à peine audible. Elle était dos à moi. Je la vis bouger légèrement au son de ma voix et entendis ses larmes se stopper lentement. "J'aimerais qu'on discute…" Dis-je doucement, essayant de ne pas pleurer face à son chagrin. Elle ne se retournait pas. "Je sais… Qu'on a pas été proche depuis l'an quarante toi et moi… Mais te voir comme ça… Si tu veux m'en parler, je suis là. Parce qu'après tout, si t'es venue me voir tout à l'heure, c'était pour me parler… Pas vrai?"

Toujours aucune réaction. Les sanglots étaient silencieux. La pièce était silencieuse. Rosalie et moi-même étions silencieuses. "Bien… Si jamais tu décides de… Oh et puis zut!" Dis-je en me précipitant vers elle et en l'enlaçant par derrière. "Parle-moi Rose. Je suis en train de pleurer et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Je t'ai déjà dit que je serai toujours là pour toi. Et je le pense. Je me fiche qu'on ne s'entende pas. Je voudrais passer un moment, juste un moment toi et moi et où plus rien ne compte." J'étais en larmes. Pourquoi? Aucune idée. Il n'y a vraiment que moi pour être aussi émotive…

Rosalie se retourna et je vis son visage marqué par les larmes et les pleurs versés précédemment. Ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis et ses joues étaient humides à souhait. Cette vision me fendit le cœur. J'en avais la nausée. Elle posa alors sa tête sur ma poitrine et m'encercla le ventre de ses bras. Je lui caressais doucement les épaules pour l'apaiser.

Les minutes passèrent, sans qu'aucune de nous ne bougeait. Sa respiration semblait apaisée et régulière. En repensant à la façon dont je m'étais jetée sur elle, je réalisai que j'avais vraiment fait preuve d'imprudence. J'avais agi comme si j'étais prête à tirer un trait sur ces derniers jours alors que c'était loin d'être le cas. Il était hors de question que je revoie mes positions, tout comme j'étais persuadée qu'elle ne reverrait pas les siennes. Nos problèmes ne seraient certainement pas résolus ce soir, il s'agissait simplement d'une trêve afin de m'occuper d'elle. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'elle ne verrait pas mon attitude vis-à-vis d'elle comme une capitulation de ma part.

Je savais bien que lorsque je lui ai dit que notre amitié n'existait plus, c'était un mensonge de ma part. Mon amitié avec Rosalie reste et perdurera toujours, comme je l'ai toujours pensé. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. En tout cas pas tant qu'elle campera sur ses convictions. Il s'agissait d'une nuit. Une simple nuit qui ne résoudrait et ne changerait absolument rien. Demain, les choses redeviendraient comme elles étaient hier et les jours précédents.

- "J'ai faim."

Je m'extirpai de mes pensées en entendant les plaintes de Rosalie. J'eus presque envie de rire. Rose commença à se lever et s'essuyer les yeux. Je la regardai sortir de la chambre en silence, un peu surprise de son soudain changement.

Lorsque je la rejoignis dans la cuisine, elle semblait un peu léthargique. Elle se fît à manger et dîna en silence, tandis que je l'observais intensément.

- "Vas-y." Me dit-elle après avoir avalé une bouchée de brocolis. Je plissai le front pour montrer mon incompréhension. "Je sais que tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis rentrée à la maison aussi affreuse." Reprit-elle. "Je ne t'ai jamais rien caché jusque là, alors pourquoi le faire maintenant?"

Je restai pensive, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans mon esprit. Je décidais de ne pas la brusquer.

- "Comment s'est passé ton weekend chez les Black? Revoir les Quileutes a dû te faire drôle pas vrai?" Elle me regarda étrangement, se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa les yeux.

- "On va dire original."

- "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Demandais-je curieuse. Elle secoua les épaules avec désinvolture.

- "Tu connais les indiens de la Push." Dit-elle évasive.

- "Pas vraiment, non."

- "Ils ne connaissent pas le sens du mot banalité." Reprit-elle. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. On aurait dit qu'il y avait un sens caché derrière cette phrase. Cependant, je ne m'en formalisais point. Elle venait de dire à l'instant qu'elle ne me cachait rien et je la croyais sur parole.

- "Donc tout s'est bien passé avec eux?" Demandais-je un peu perdue.

- "On peut dire ça." Éluda-t-elle.

- "Alors là, je ne comprends plus rien." Soupirais-je. "Tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tu es revenu en pleurs à la maison si ton weekend s'est bien passé?" Je commençais à m'impatienter. Elle piît une bouchée, mâcha lentement, puis avala. Elle me regarda et inspira.

- "J'ai croisé quelqu'un sur le chemin." Je la regardai et attendis qu'elle continue. "Ça va probablement t'étonner mais… C'était Emmett Cullen." Je me mis à toussoter tellement j'étais surprise.

- "Emmett? J'espère que tu ne l'as pas trop malmené." Dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie. A en voir sa tête, cela n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté. Je la voyais lutter pour retenir ses larmes. Que s'était-il passé entre eux pour en arriver à la mettre dans cet état? Une soudaine peur m'envahit. Se pourrait-il que… Non. Elle ne pouvait pas être au courant de quoi que ce soit. Comment aurait-elle pu découvrir ce que les Cullen sont vraiment?

- "Disons que notre entrevue ne s'est pas très bien passée. Il a voulu m'irriter pour s'amuser et puis ça a tourné au vinaigre."

- "Rosalie, que s'est-il passé?" Je vis une larme perler au coin de son œil. Ce que j'entendis me fit comme l'effet d'une bombe. Je ne me serais jamais attendue à ce scénario.

- "Il m'a embrassé."

Je restai clouée sur place, incapable d'émettre le moindre son, d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Et tout en versant quelques larmes, elle me raconta son entretien avec le vampire dans les moindres détails.

J'appris ainsi qu'elle avait avoué toutes ses suspicions et sa colère. Elle me décrivit la façon contrôlée mais brusque dont il l'avait plaqué contre un mur et de la façon dont il l'avait menacé. Puis sa minable fuite après leur étreinte. Plus elle avançait dans son récit, plus je sentais une colère inexplicable m'envahir. Je tentais tant bien que mal de la refouler pour soutenir mon amie et l'encourager à se confier, mais je savais que je n'allais pas tarder à lui exprimer le fond de ma pensée.

- "Et comment tu as réagi?" Demandais-je avec une dureté incontrôlée. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- "Je viens de te le dire. J'ai pris la fuite."

- "Je ne parle pas de ce que tu as fais après. Ce que je veux savoir c'est ce que tu as fait au moment ou il mis ses lèvres sur les tiennes. Est-ce que tu l'as laissé mettre sa langue dans ta bouche?" Demandais-je énervée. Rosalie resta silencieuse, apparemment complètement abasourdie et étonnée de ma soudaine hostilité.

- "Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il te pre…"

- "Réponds-moi." La coupais-je sévèrement. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fais?"

- "Rien, justement! Je n'ai absolument rien fait. Je suis restée là, et je l'ai laissé faire. Maintenant tu peux me dire pourquoi tu réagis comme ça?"

- "Tu oses me poser la question?" Répliquais-je. "Enfin, tu as passé ton temps à me dire que je ne devais pas fréquenter ces gens, à t'en prendre à moi et t'énerver parce que j'ai refusé de t'écouter et que j'ai décidé de le voir. Combien de fois tu as clamé haut et fort, Bella, les Cullen sont dangereux, ne les fréquente pas, tu t'en mordras les doigts. Et toi, toi tu n'hésites pas à t'abandonner au premier Cullen que tu rencontres."

Elle me scruta la bouche grande ouverte. Elle ne devait certainement pas s'attendre à ce que je fasse une crise de ce genre. Cela ne me ressemblait pas mais je ne contrôlais rien.

- "Il s'agissait seulement d'un baiser. Un simple et unique baiser qui ne se reproduira pas."

- "Tu n'es qu'une sale hypocrite en fait. Tu refuses que j'aie une relation avec Edward, mais tu tolères à toi-même de faire ce que tu veux avec Emmett…"

- "Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose." Se défendit-elle.

- "Ah oui, et en quoi est-ce différent?" Rétorquais-je acide.

- "Parce que cela ne se reproduira jamais." Dit-elle avec fermeté. Je stoppa tout mouvement et la fixa. Je ne pus déceler aucune once de mensonge dans ses propos. Je ne comprenais décidément plus rien.

- "Pourquoi?" Demandais-je simplement. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Pendant une fraction de seconde, je crus voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle laissa échapper une larme et se recomposa pour afficher un air ferme et décidé.

- "Parce qu'il est hors de question que je le revoie."

- "Mais enfin… T'es amoureuse non?" M'enquis-je. Elle me regarda perturbée. Puis soudain un air que je n'avais encore jamais vu passa sur son visage. Un mélange de dégoût et d'obstination.

- "Non." Fit-elle, le plus clairement possible. Je la regardai indécise.

- "Tu en es vraiment certaine?"

- "Si je te le dis!" S'emporta-t-elle. "Bella, ce type me répugne, il me dégoûte. Jamais je ne penserai à lui d'une autre manière. L'embrasser était la chose la plus écœurante de toute ma vie."

J'étais sidérée.

- "Mais alors pourquoi t'es-tu laissée faire dans ce cas?"

- "J'étais piégée. Il me tenait, je ne pouvais rien faire. Et puis c'était si soudain… Je ne m'y attendais pas." Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- "C'est drôle… Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que tu essaies de te convaincre de ce que tu dis?" Demandais-je.

- "Tu te trompes. S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sure à cent pour cent, c'est que je hais ce type." Me dit-elle avec détermination. Dit sur ce ton, je ne pouvais que la croire.

- "Très bien." Fis-je. Je n'avais plus rien à dire de plus. Ma précédente colère était passée, mais nous n'étions toujours pas amies. Il y avait toujours ce mur de pierres érigé entre nous. J'allais me détourner lorsqu'elle m'interpella.

- "Bella…" Je reposai les yeux sur elle. "Je… Je n'en peux plus de cette situation. Je suis en train de devenir folle. Si… Si j'acceptais ta relation avec lui… Tu… On pourrait redevenir amies?"

Incrédulité. Telle est la définition de l'émotion qui me traversa en cet instant. J'étais tellement persuadée que du fait que je ne reverrai pas mes positions, elle ferait du même de son coté. Mais apparemment je me trompais. Elle était en fin de compte prête à avancer, à évoluer contrairement à moi qui refuse catégoriquement de changer d'opinion.

- "Faut voir." Répondis-je, encore sous le choc.

- "Ne te méprends pas." Ajouta-t-elle. "Je suis toujours autant convaincue qu'ils sont dangereux et qu'être prés d'eux va t'attirer des ennuis. D'ailleurs, sache que les indiens de la Push sont de mon coté. Ils m'ont aussi dit qu'ils étaient dangereux."

Je la regardai surprise. La panique commença à m'envahir. Qu'est-ce que les Quileutes savent des Cullen au juste? Comment ont-ils entendu parler d'eux?

- "Je ne vois pas ce que les indiens viennent faire là dedans. Ils n'habitent même pas à Forks. De quel droit ils se permettent de juger s'ils sont dangereux ou non?" Rosalie posa les yeux sur son assiette. Elle remonta son regard pour affronter le mien et répondit.

- "C'est vrai, tu as raison. Ils n'ont rien à voir là dedans. Mais je me disais que si eux aussi pensaient la même chose que moi, Tu accepterais une bonne fois pour toutes de regarder les choses en face et de te rendre compte que tu es en train de commettre une erreur monumentale."

C'est précisément à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que Rosalie ne disait pas la vérité. Elle me mentait. J'ignorai ce qu'elle pouvait bien me cacher mais quelque chose me disait que les Quileutes n'étaient pas aussi étrangers à l'histoire qu'elle voulait bien me le faire croire et qu'elle connaissait exactement leur rôle. Elle me mentait délibérément alors qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle me disait toujours la vérité. Je voulais savoir pourquoi. Je le devais.

Je me sentis carrément hypocrite car moi aussi je lui mentais en lui faisant croire que je ne savais rien. Elle m'avait fait promettre d'une certaine façon, de lui parler si j'apprenais quelque chose. Et j'étais bien résolue à ne rien laisser filtrer. J'espérais seulement qu'elle ne découvrirait jamais mon mensonge car je savais qu'il n'y aurait aucun pardon possible.

- "Tu es au courant que dire ce genre de choses ne va certainement pas aider notre potentielle réconciliation?" Demandais-je en mettant cette nouvelle énigme dans un coin de ma tête. Elle soupira.

- "Je te disais simplement ce que je pensais. Mais Bella, je t'en prie, tu peux sortir avec qui tu veux, fréquenter qui tu en as envie, je suis prête à l'accepter. J'aimerais juste qu'on tire un trait sur toute cette merde autour de nous." Je restai silencieuse. Bien sur que la réponse était évidente. Il était hors de question que je laisse passer cette occasion en or de me réconcilier avec ma meilleure amie. Je lui fis un maigre sourire et lui répondis.

- "Je crois qu'il est temps d'avancer." Elle me sourit également.

La querelle était apparemment terminée.

Nous discutaillâmes encore durant un bout de temps, avant que la fatigue ne nous gagne rapidement. Nous allâmes nous coucher avec la promesse de jours meilleurs désormais.

* * *

Le lendemain sonna définitivement la fin de mon état euphorique. En effet après avoir passé une journée exceptionnelle en compagnie de l'homme de mes rêves, le retour sur Terre fut magistral. Un quotidien triste à pleurer, un boulot à dormir d'ennui, un temps abominable, un collègue ridicule et pitoyable… Que ne donnerais-je pas pour remonter le temps et revivre ma journée de la veille…

C'est complètement perdue dans mes pensées divaguant entre mon fabuleux moment passé dans la clairière avec Edward et mon fabuleux moment passé dans la chambre - toujours avec Edward - que j'entendis un raclement de gorge qui me ramena malheureusement à la réalité. Je crus être de nouveau partie dans un de ces rêves délirants lorsque je reconnus la personne qui se trouvait devant moi. Combien d'années? Combien de temps n'avais-je pas vu cet indien brun?

Devant moi se trouvait Jacob Black.

Il avait la carrure d'un athlète, la taille d'un basketteur et le physique plutôt bien entretenu. Il me fit un sourire maladroit auquel je répondis par un autre sourire maladroit.

- "Jacob Black." Saluais-je poliment. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là. Il me sourit avec gêne.

- "Salut Bella. Ça fait un bail pas vrai?"

- "Tu peux le dire." Dis-je avec réserve. "Comment vas-tu?" Demandais-je plus par politesse que par intérêt.

- "Plutôt bien. Tu n'as pas vraiment changé." Remarqua-t-il. Je tentai un piètre sourire.

- "J'aimerais pouvoir dire la même chose de toi mais c'est tout le contraire. Tu es presque méconnaissable." Il rit brièvement.

- "Ouais. Euh… Ça doit te paraître étrange, ma venue ici."

- "C'est sûr que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des années, et je ne me souviens pas que nous fussions très proches à l'époque. Mais ça fait plaisir de te voir." Me rattrapais-je. "Tu as besoin de quelque chose?"

- "Oh, en fait je suis venu te voir toi, pas pour acheter quoi que ce soit."

- "Oh." Répondis-je, pas très rassurée.

- "Je voulais savoir quelque chose. Comment va Rosalie?" J'éclatai de rire.

- "Sérieusement? Tu as fait le déplacement jusqu'ici uniquement pour me demander comment elle va? Tu connais l'existence du téléphone?" Il sourit.

- "Très drôle. En fait… Elle est partie un peu rapidement hier et je n'ai pas eu le temps de régler certains trucs avec elle. Est-ce qu'elle t'aurait dit quelque chose de spécial?" Mes yeux s'arrondirent d'incompréhension.

- "Non, pourquoi? Elle aurait dû me parler de quelque chose d'important?" Il éluda.

- "Non, pas du tout. Je voulais juste… Savoir si elle t'avait parlé de l'étendue de son weekend. Si elle s'était plu ou si elle était déçue."

- "Je vois." Fis-je semblant d'être convaincue. Je savais que même si j'essayais de pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin, cela ne servirait strictement à rien. De nos jours, il fallait tout découvrir par soi même. "Et bien elle m'a dit qu'elle avait passé un très bon moment, elle recommencerait sans problème." Il sourit de satisfaction. J'ignore s'il était content de la joie de Rosalie ou du fait qu'il croyait m'avoir dupé. Probablement les deux.

- "Et bien dis-lui qu'elle est la bienvenue quand elle veut. Tout le monde était heureux de revoir Blondie." Je ris. Rosalie m'avait parlé de ce surnom.

- "Tu pourrais lui dire toi-même." Répondis-je. "Je veux dire, tu peux passer un soir à la maison dîner. En plus elle serait ravie." Il étudia ma proposition dubitativement.

- "Ça me semble être une bonne idée. Dis-lui que je compte passer vendredi soir. On se commandera des pizzas." Je rigolai face à ce type qui avait eu le culot de s'inviter chez nous comme ça, sans se soucier de notre propre programme.

- "Apparemment tu ne nous laisses pas le choix." Fis-je remarquer.

- "On ne m'invite pas, c'est moi qui m'invite chez les autres." Répondit-il avec un sourire suggestif.

- "Dans ce cas rendez-vous à la maison vendredi. Tu sais ou c'est?" Il hocha la tête.

- "Rosalie m'a fait un plan un jour. Et puis Forks n'est pas ce que l'on peut appeler un labyrinthe." Je souris compréhensive. Il reprit tout d'un coup un air sérieux. "J'ai une autre question à te poser. Ne le prends pas trop personnellement. Je sais que l'on ne se connaît pas très bien et…"

- "Essaie toujours." Le coupais-je. J'avais déjà un mauvais pressentiment quant à la tournure qu'allait prendre la conversation. Je me doutais déjà de quoi - ou plutôt de qui - nous allions parler.

- "Et bien… Rosalie m'a dit un truc assez étrange comme quoi tu voyais un de ces nouveaux qui sont arrivés en ville…"

- "Et bien Bella, on peut dire que tu es débordée." Nous interrompit Mike Newton, pour mon plus grand soulagement. Dieu a écouté mes prières. Je n'aurai pas à poursuivre cette conversation plus profondément. Pour une fois, j'étais vraiment contente de le voir, celui là.

- "Mike. Il me semble que je t'ai déjà exposé pleinement mon avis à propos de tes commentaires ridicules."

- "Je te fais part simplement de mon opinion. Nous sommes en démocratie n'est-ce pas?" Je rigolai.

- "Tu connais quelque chose. Bravo. La prochaine fois tu pourras peut être me dire combien y a t-il continents sur cette planète." Jacob éclata de rire, tandis que Newton fulminait.

- "Tu crois peut être que parce que je n'ai pas parlé à ma mère de ta façon de m'envoyer balader honteusement, tu as un quelconque droit de me manquer de politesse de la sorte, mais tu as tort. Je mérite le respect et tu devrais me prendre un petit peu plus en considération."

- "Mais je ne t'ai pas manqué de respect Mike. J'ai simplement fait part ouvertement de mes doutes quant à ton intelligence. Nous sommes en démocratie, je peux m'exprimer librement il me semble. N'est-ce pas?" Jacob était hilare. Et je comprenais pourquoi. Il y a quelques semaines, j'aurais réellement été incapable de lui parler de cette façon. Il semblerait qu'on m'ait fait pousser des ailes. Et j'avais une petite idée sur la personne qui m'avait aidé à m'affirmer.

- "Peu importe." Dit Mike, visiblement grognon. "D'abord tu plaques carrément ton boulot pour aller embrasser un type, devant le magasin qui plus est, et maintenant tu reçois des visites personnelles à ton travail. J'espère simplement que cela n'entachera pas au travail que tu fournis. J'aimerais aussi que tu sois un peu plus rigoureuse."

- "Je te remercie Mike. Je prends note." Dis-je pour le congédier. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier deux fois et s'éclipsa rapidement, nous laissant à nouveau seuls.

- "Et ben… Je n'aimerais franchement pas travailler avec toi." Dit Jacob. Je souris.

- "Avant je n'étais pas comme ça. J'étais juste bonne à écouter tout ce qu'il me disait."

- "Ouais bah j'ignore ce qui t'a changé, mais c'est vraiment efficace." Je souris avec un air rêveur.

- "C'est juste…"

Penser à Edward me faisait du bien. Je me demandais ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il est sûrement en train de donner des cours à des personnes qui ont une chance folle de l'avoir. Un vampire pianiste. Cela avait le don de m'émoustiller. J'espérais avoir la chance de l'écouter jouer un de ces jours…

Je me rendis compte que j'étais une fois de plus partie dans mes délires Edwardiens - il y en a beaucoup en ce moment - quand Jacob m'appela assez sèchement.

- "Alors c'est vrai?" Demanda-t-il de but en blanc. Je repris soudainement mes esprits et lui lança un regard curieux, même si je savais déjà ce qu'il me demandais. Ou du moins, j'en avais une petite idée. "Rosalie m'avait dit que tu étais tombée sous le charme d'un des leurs. Tu ne dois pas t'approcher d'eux Bella. Ils ne sont pas vraiment ce que tu crois."

Je soupirai. Je commençais à en avoir marre de toutes ces mises en gardes idiotes. Je savais ce que je faisais alors qu'on me laisse un peu tranquille. Surtout que je savais très bien ce qu'ils étaient.

- "Tu parles des Cullen comme s'ils étaient tes ennemis." Soulignais-je, dans le but de détourner la conversation. Il sembla se renfrogner.

- "Écoute Bella… Je te conseille sincèrement de les éviter, de ne plus les approcher." Je ne voulais pas le quitter en mauvais termes, alors je pris sur moi pour ne pas lui exploser à la figure.

- "Je suis assez mûre et responsable pour décider de mes fréquentations moi-même. Maintenant si tu veux bien, je te souhaite une excellente semaine. A vendredi Jacob." Il soupira d'agacement.

- "Au revoir Bella." Il s'en alla avec un air de résignation qui m'intrigua. Décidément entre Rosalie et Jacob, j'étais vraiment gâtée pour ce qui est des mises en garde.

Le travail continua, quelques clients allaient et venaient. Je commençais à trouver le temps long - pour changer - jusqu'à ce qu'un autre visiteur impromptu passe la porte du magasin. Apparemment, c'était le jours des visites surprenantes puisque j'avais en face de moi une personne auquel je ne m'attendais certainement pas.

Emmett Cullen.

Pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai rencontré, il marchait d'un pas mal assuré et n'avait pas du tout l'air confiant. Il était même hésitant. Il se dirigea vers moi et mon air surpris dû le détendre un peu car il s'octroya un sourire amusé.

- "Bella. Tu fais une de ces têtes, on dirait que tu as vu le monstre du Lock Ness." Je souris un peu.

- "Techniquement, ce n'est pas si éloigné de la vérité." Répondis-je avec un demi sourire.

- "Ne compare pas un serpent de mer avec Dracula, je te prie." Dit-il en souriant.

- "Qui t'a dit que le monstre du Lock Ness était un serpent de mer?" Étrangement, je me sentais beaucoup plus à l'aise avec cette personne, que celle avec qui j'étais il y a quelques instants.

- "C'est évident. Et puis de tout façon le monstre du Lock Ness n'est pas sensé exister, donc la question ne se pose pas."

- "Mais les vampires non plus ne sont pas sensés exister." Contrais-je avec amusement. Il s'esclaffa.

- "Je t'aime bien toi. Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre." Je souris. Il suffisait de parler du monstre du Lock Ness pour entrer dans ses bonnes grâces. Quel phénomène celui-là.

- "Bon alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène? Edward est à Seattle alors c'est toi qui as décidé de venir dévaliser le magasin?" A mon plus grand étonnement, il ne partît pas dans un de ses rires tonitruants capables de faire exploser les vitres. Il sembla reprendre son sérieux et l'air embarrassé de tout à l'heure refît surface.

- "Pas vraiment, non. Mais j'y penserai pour la prochaine fois." Je ris. "En réalité… J'aurai aimé savoir… Comment va Rosalie?"

- "Mais c'est pas vrai, ça!" M'exclamais-je. "Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me demander ça aujourd'hui?" Emmett me regarda, étonné de mon emportement soudain. Je me figeai. Avais-je vraiment dit ça tout haut? "Euh… Désolée." Fis-je. "Je n'étais pas sensée dire ça à voix haute. J'ai dis ce que je pensais… Avant de me rendre compte que je l'avais dit." Cette fois son fameux rire assourdissant retentit dans le magasin.

- "Je n'ai absolument rien compris mais tu me fais beaucoup rire." Mes yeux s'arrondirent. On m'avait fait toutes sortes de compliments, mais jamais celui là. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui d'ailleurs. Je suis loin d'être drôle. Peut être avait-il dit ça car pour lui, j'étais tellement ridicule et gauche que j'en devenais hilarante. Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Il n'avait pas dit ça gentiment, mais péjorativement.

- "Et bien… Contente de servir à ton divertissement." Dis-je un peu vexée et sur la défensive. Cela le fit rire encore plus bruyamment. Décidément ce vampire était vraiment original.

- "Non, t'as pas l'air de comprendre. Quand je dis que tu me fais rire, c'est un compliment. Je te trouve vraiment rigolote. Edward a bien choisi." Je baissai les yeux, aussi rouge que la pomme de Blanche Neige. "Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Comment va-t-elle?"

Je soupirai. Je lui aurais bien dit la même chose qu'à Jacob, à savoir l'appeler par téléphone mais la situation était nettement plus délicate et je comprenais parfaitement pourquoi Emmett s'en référait à moi pour prendre de ses nouvelles, à l'inverse de Jacob que je ne comprenais pas.

- "Très franchement, elle m'inquiète un peu. Elle est en train de perdre pied. Et honnêtement, votre petit truc d'hier n'a pas vraiment arrangé les choses. Au contraire, ça a empiré." Emmett baissa les yeux. Je pus voir la culpabilité le ronger. Sous ses traits détendus et désinvoltes, il s'en voulait.

- "Tu dois me trouver bizarre hein?" Demanda-t-il.

- "Ça, c'est sûr que tu n'es pas la personne la plus banale que j'ai rencontrée." Souris-je.

- "T'es pas sensée me passer un savon? Me dire de ne plus m'approcher d'elle, que j'aurais jamais dû faire ça ou quelque chose de ce genre?" Je méditai ma réponse avant de parler.

- "Je ne crois franchement pas être la personne la mieux placée pour te faire des leçons. Et puis… Je ne juge pas ce que j'ignore." Il fronça les sourcils.

- "Mais enfin Alice m'a dit que toi et Rosalie aviez parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu es au courant n'est-ce pas?"

- "Oui évidemment. Mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi tu as fait ça. Donc je ne peux pas te juger, tu comprends?" Il hocha la tête.

- "En vérité, je l'ignore totalement moi-même. Que t'a-t-elle dit à propos de ça?" Je le regardai avec désolation. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire les termes exactes qu'elle avait employés. Cela le démolirait, l'anéantirait. Il dut comprendre pourquoi j'hésitais à lui répondre car il reprit la parole. "Laisse tomber. Je ne préfère pas savoir. Mais quand tu la verras… Tu pourras lui dire que je suis sincèrement désolé et que je ferai ce qu'elle m'a demandé de faire?"

- "Que t'a-t-elle demandé de faire?" L'interrogeais-je.

- "Ne plus jamais l'approcher."

Naturellement, ça coulait de source. Je me sentis tout à coup mal pour lui. Je ne savais pas s'il ressentait quoi que ce soit pour Rosalie mais… Je voyais bien qu'il s'était attaché à elle au bout du compte. Et puis, il n'y a jamais de fumée sans feu. Emmett ne l'avait certainement pas embrassé pas hasard, sans raison. Et bien que Rosalie clame qu'elle en fut dégoûtée, elle ne s'était pas non plus laissée faire sans raison. Le jeu du chat et la souris, ainsi de celui qui réussit le plus à énerver l'autre aura finalement servi à les rapprocher. Quelle ironie.

Même si c'était peine perdue car elle avait été extrêmement claire hier qu'elle le haïssait et qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui. L'amour à sens unique est la pire chose qui puisse exister au monde.

- "Entendu, je lui dirai." Répondis-je tristement. Il hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. J'aurai voulu lui demander s'il était amoureux d'elle. Seulement cela ne me regardait pas. De plus, si ça avait été le cas, je me serais sentie terriblement désolée. J'avais une soudaine envie de détendre l'atmosphère. "Edward t'a remonté les bretelles, pas vrai?" Demandais-je avec taquinerie. Il se mit à sourire.

- "Comment tu le sais? Il t'en a parlé?"

- "Il est resté évasif. Mais je m'en suis doutée." Répondis-je.

- "En fait… Il m'a surtout demandé de faire profil bas le temps qu'elle aille mieux. C'est dingue. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi elle est autant perturbée. Je sais que j'y suis un petit peu pour quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas entièrement à cause de moi. Elle l'était déjà quand je l'ai vu hier." Je soupirai à nouveau.

- "Non c'est vrai. La vérité est que Rosalie va mal depuis l'attaque à la banque." Il se raidit subitement. Je m'expliquai. "Ce jour là, elle a vu votre interaction entre toi et les trois autres vampires." Il soupira lui aussi.

- "Je suis au courant. J'ai vraiment merdé ce jour là."

- "Bref." Continuais-je. "Depuis ce moment là, elle n'arrête pas de faire des recherches à votre sujet. C'en est devenu une véritable obsession. Elle ne fait que ça. Et elle n'arrête pas de penser que vous êtes mauvais. Ça l'obsède tellement qu'elle en train de devenir folle." Je vis Emmett se renfrogner, comme si entendre ça lui faisait mal. Oui, il était définitivement attaché à elle.

- "On ne peut décemment pas lui avouer la vérité." Argumenta-t-il.

- "Je sais bien… Mais il faudrait trouver un moyen de l'aider."

- "Je lui ai déjà demandé d'arrêter ses recherches." Dit-il. "Si elle ne le fait pas, elle va s'attirer des problèmes."

- "Quel genre de problèmes?" M'enquis-je. Il secoua la tête.

- "Désolé ma jolie, mais c'est le genre de questions que tu devrais poser à Edward. Il ne serait pas content que je m'autorise à te révéler des trucs sans son autorisation." Dit-il amusé.

- "Je sais déjà le principal sur vous. Qu'est-ce que vous pourriez bien cacher de plus?" Demandais-je.

- "Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le demander." Il était apparemment fier de m'avoir mis en rogne. Car oui, j'étais passablement énervée de ne pas savoir. "Tout ça pour dire," Reprit-il. "Que tu dois tout faire pour l'arrêter car elle risque vraiment très gros. D'ailleurs, toi aussi tu risques d'avoir des problèmes." J'écarquillai les yeux.

- "Quoi?" Il soupira.

- "Ne t'inquiète dont pas, va. Tant que tu joues les ignorantes et que tu ne dis à personne ce que tu sais sur nous, tout ira pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes". Je hochai la tête. Il n'en avait peut être pas l'air, mais dans le fond, Emmett était quelqu'un d'extrêmement responsable. Décidément, les Cullen sont tous surprenants. Le vampire interrompit mes pensées en plissant le nez. C'est étrange, Edward a fait exactement la même chose hier soir.

- "Un problème?" Demandais-je. Il me fit sursauter avec sa voix tonitruante.

- "Qu'est-ce que ça pue ici!"

Emmett, ou l'art de la classe et de la subtilité. Je rougis, morte de honte. Mike avait sûrement dû l'entendre. Il faudrait être sourd pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

- "Edward a dit la même chose que toi avec un peu plus de tact après que Rosalie soit rentrée." Il éclata de rire. Je ris également mais avec beaucoup plus de retenue.

D'où pouvait bien provenir cette odeur apparemment infecte, que seuls les vampires pouvaient sentir? Quand j'y repensais, Edward a dit ça après le retour de Rosalie. Ce qui veut dire que l'odeur n'y était pas avant qu'elle n'arrive. Seulement cela ne peut pas être elle puisque d'un, elle fait très attention à tout ce qui est propreté et maquillage et de deux, elle n'est pas venue à la boutique aujourd'hui. Oh et puis zut, je commence à en avoir assez de réfléchir.

- "Bella tu…" Mike qui sortait de la réserve, se figea après avoir aperçu Emmett. Il semblait complètement perdu et apeuré. Le pauvre, cela devait être dur à suivre pour lui. "Euh… Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais de ta vie privée pour être vue à chaque fois avec un type différent, mais… Essaie de faire ton… Truc… En dehors des heures de travail d'accord?"

Je me retenais de rire. Emmett lui, ne se gênait pas en revanche.

- "Entendu Mike." Répondis-je avec un sourire qui laissait entrevoir le rire que je retenais.

- "Ouais… Sinon je venais te dire que ce soir, c'est moi qui m'occuperai de la fermeture. Donc tu pourras partir plus tôt." Il ne détachait pas son regard d'Emmett. Comme s'il avait peur.

Surprenante.

Cette journée était réellement surprenante. D'abord la visite d'une ancienne connaissance, puis la venue du vampire le plus original que je connaisse - quoi que des vampires, j'en connaissais pas beaucoup - et maintenant, le miracle de Mike Newton qui, pour la première fois depuis l'antiquité venait de me dire qu'il s'occuperait de la fermeture. Le karma a tourné. Profitons-en.

Newton repartit rapidement dans l'arrière boutique et Emmett n'attendit pas pour commenter.

- "Bah dis donc… T'as vu sa tête? J'ai cru qu'il avait vu un vampire." Plaisanta-t-il. J'éclatais de rire.

- "Je crois que tu l'as impressionné." Plaisantais-je.

- "Tu rigoles? Et comment que je l'ai impressionné. Il suffirait que je lui jette un regard noir et il courra pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère." Mon rire s'amplifia. Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

- "En même temps, même Sylvester Stalone aurait peur de toi." Il rit bruyamment.

- "Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais il faut que je m'en aille. J'ai été ravi d'avoir discuté avec toi petite Bella. J'ai bien rigolé aussi." Je souris.

- "Moi également. A un de ces jours."

- "Compte là-dessus."

Lorsque Emmett franchit la porte pour sortir, je soupirai.

Quel énergumène. Il serait vraiment parfait pour Rosalie. Dommage qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte. Elle était bien trop aveuglée par sa colère et son entêtement à vouloir les trouver méchants. De plus, elle détestait réellement Emmett. J'avais pu le remarquer dans ses yeux hier. Il n'y avait eu aucune trace d'un quelconque attachement ni d'amour. Mais alors pourquoi cette pointe de regret lorsqu'elle m'avait dit que cela ne se reproduirait pas?

Et si cette colère et cette haine envers lui n'étaient dues uniquement qu'à ses préjugés contre les Cullen? Si elle n'était pas aussi convaincue qu'il ne fallait pas les côtoyer, agirait-elle de la même façon? Serait-elle aussi sure d'elle quant à ses sentiments pour lui? Ou au contraire, n'éprouverait-elle pas quelque chose? Peut être qu'en fin de compte, ses sentiments sont enfouis car elle est déterminée à avoir raison et à voir le mal là où il n'y en a point.

A cet instant précis, je compris ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse pour qu'elle aille mieux. Je compris comment arrêter sa folie et la remettre sur le droit chemin. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire. Il fallait lui prouver qu'elle avait tort. Au lieu de persister à argumenter avec elle et de hausser le ton, tout ce que j'avais à faire était de lui prouver qu'elle se trompait, comme elle, essayait de me prouver que je faisais une erreur. Facile à dire, mais comment allais-je m'y prendre pour la réconcilier avec les Cullen sans lui dire quoi que ce soit de compromettant?

Je ne savais pas comment j'allais m'en occuper, ni ce que je comptais faire, mais une chose est sure, c'est que je jure que pour elle et aussi pour Emmett que je commençais à bien apprécier, j'allais tout faire pour lui montrer à quel point elle se trompait et que les Cullen étaient des gens biens…

La routine recommença mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant que je ne mette les voiles de mon enfer personnel. Merci Mike.

Je décidai pour faire passer le temps - la boutique était vide - d'appeler une personne à qui je n'avais pas parlé depuis longtemps. J'avais revu Esmée une fois chez Charlie, depuis ce fameux jour où je m'étais enfuie après avoir aperçu ce fichu médecin… Elle n'y était pour rien et il fallait que j'arrête d'y penser. Moi qui étais si heureuse de la voir revenir à Forks, je me rends compte que je l'ai vraiment négligé. Je devais passer plus de temps avec elle. Je composai le numéro de sa boutique rapidement et attendis qu'elle décroche.

Lorsqu'elle le fit, j'entendis son rire au téléphone avant qu'elle ne dise allo.

- "Esmée? C'est Bella."

- "Bella?" Entendis-je dans le combiné. J'ignorais pourquoi mais je sentis à la fois de la surprise et de la crainte. Pourquoi aurait-elle peur que je l'appelle?

- "Comment vas-tu? Je sais que ça fait pas mal de temps…"

- "Euh… Tu veux bien patienter un instant?" Me coupa-t-elle.

- "Bien sûr." Répondis-je étonnée. Elle agissait bizarrement. J'attendis quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se manifeste.

- "Voila, c'est bon. Alors, que disais-tu?"

- "Je demandais simplement comment tu allais." Dis-je suspicieuse.

- "Oh, ça va plutôt bien. Et toi? Ça me fait plaisir que tu m'appelles."

- "C'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas revu depuis pas mal de temps. Mais un tas de choses a changé depuis."

- "C'est vrai?" Demanda-t-elle étonnée. "Qu'est-il arrivé de si spécial?"

- "Euh… Disons que j'ai fait de nouvelles rencontres, je me suis un peu socialisée." Répondis-je évasivement. Elle semblait dubitative.

- "Je trouve cette réponse un peu maigre, jeune fille." Je m'empressai de détourner le sujet.

- "Sinon, je me demandais… Pourquoi ne pas se faire un dîner avec mon père un de ces soirs? Dans la semaine par exemple."

- "Oh. C'est-à-dire que je risque d'être très occupée dans les jours à venir." Je trouvais cette réponse étonnante.

- "Tu ne vas pas me dire que ton travail à la boutique te prend tout ton temps…"

- "Et bien, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. Il y a de la paperasse à remplir, du rangement à effectuer et puis…"

- "Et pourquoi tu ne dirais pas la vérité, au lieu de dire n'importe quoi?" La coupais-je. Esmée était en train de me baratiner et ça, c'était quelque chose de vraiment étrange.

- "Bella écoute… Disons que les choses sont assez compliquées en ce moment."

- "En quoi est-ce que c'est compliqué?" Demandais-je curieuse. Que lui arrivait-il? Décidément tout le monde perdait la boule.

- "Je… Je ne peux pas t'en parler maintenant."

- "Alors quoi? Tu fréquentes quelqu'un et tu veux pas me le dire, c'est ça?" Plaisantais-je dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère. Lorsqu'un silence se fit dans le combiné, je crus m'étouffer. "Oh mon Dieu! Tu voies quelqu'un?" Criai-je.

- "C'est-à-dire que ce n'est pas si simple."

- "En tout cas, je suis vraiment contente pour toi. Mais comment tu l'as rencontré?" Elle marqua une pause avant de répondre.

- "A la boutique." Dit-elle. Je souris. Depuis le temps que j'attendais le moment où Esmée rencontrerait enfin quelqu'un dont elle serait amoureuse…

- "Tu es amoureuse?" Demandais-je. Encore une fois, elle prit son temps pour répondre.

- "Je crois, oui." Dit-elle dans un souffle.

- "Je suis vraiment heureuse. Tu mérites de trouver le bonheur." Je l'entendis rire au téléphone.

- "Toi aussi, Bella." Je souris.

- "Tu me le présenteras?" Demandais-je avec espoir.

- "Je ne préfère pas. Pas pour le moment." Répondit-elle avec franchise.

- "Très bien… Je vais te laisser. J'ai été ravie d'avoir parlé avec toi." Dis-je. Ce n'était pas exactement la vérité. En réalité, ce coup de téléphone s'était révélé des plus étranges qui soient. Esmée ne s'était encore jamais comportée comme cela,= et ça m'intriguait plus qu'autre chose.

- "Moi aussi Bella. Appelle-moi plus souvent."

- "Je le ferai." Répondis-je poliment.

Nous nous dîmes au revoir avant de raccrocher. Qu'avez-vous fait de ma tante Esmée? De toute ma vie, jamais elle n'avait agi de cette façon. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de m'en soucier. J'avais déjà beaucoup de problèmes à résoudre. Alors je mis ce nouveau mystère dans un coin de ma tête, bien décidée à le résoudre plus tard…

* * *

La semaine avait défilé à une lenteur épouvantable. La seule chose positive, avait été le rapprochement grandissant avec Rosalie. Nous avions petit à petit renoué des liens puissants. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs été enchantée d'apprendre que Jacob viendrait manger à la maison vendredi. Cependant je ne me faisait pas vraiment d'illusion. Nous nous étions considérablement rapprochées mais nos liens étaient encore extrêmement fragiles. Nous n'avions pas réglé nos différents, nous les avions simplement mis de cotés. Elle ne me faisait plus de réflexion sur les Cullen et je l'en remerciais, mais elle avait toujours la même opinion. Quant à moi, je tentais tant bien que mal de trouver un moyen pour la faire changer d'avis. Donc en conclusion, il fallait faire très attention. Car nous étions de nouveau redevenues amies, mais pour combien de temps?

Ce qui a rendu en revanche, cette semaine horriblement atroce, je dois le dire, c'est que je n'ai pas revu Edward depuis dimanche.

Autant ne pas se leurrer. Sa présence me manquait indubitablement. Elle en était même douloureuse. Il m'avait pourtant prévenu que cela risquait d'être difficile. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me lever tous les matins avec la même hâte de le retrouver et de rentrer tous les soirs avec la même déception de ne pas l'avoir vu. En fin de compte, je préférais nettement lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas. Je savais qu'à ce rythme, je n'allais pas tenir très longtemps. Il était devenu mon médicament, la raison qui faisait que je me levais tous les matins. Il hantait tous mes rêves et toutes mes pensées. Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'étais devenue complètement et inexorablement dépendante de sa présence. De lui. Si je ne le revoyais pas très rapidement, j'allais sombrer. Bien sûr, personne ne se rendait compte de mon état second dans lequel j'allais travailler. Mis à part Rosalie qui avait remarqué mais qui ne s'était permise aucun commentaire.

J'avais tout de même de la compagnie de la part de mes amis vampires qui venaient régulièrement a mon travail. Quand il ne s'agissait pas d'Emmett pour m'embêter, c'était Alice qui prenait la relève. Le seul qui ne venait jamais - hormis Edward… - était Jasper. Je ne l'avais vu que deux fois au cours de mon existence. Quand j'avais interrogé Alice, elle m'avait dit qu'il n'était pas très enclin à venir me déranger. Elle m'avait également expliqué qu'il se sentait faible par rapport à sa difficulté à se contrôler au milieu d'un environnement regorgeant d'êtres humains. Je n'insistai pas plus que ça. Je pouvais très bien comprendre et puis cela ne me regardait absolument pas. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là pour égayer mes journées ternes, car sinon, j'aurais déjà dépéri depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs, j'étais déjà en train de dépérir. Chaque minute passée loin de lui, mon cœur souffrait inexplicablement.

Évidemment, il était hors de question que je raconte ça à qui que ce soit. Ils me prendraient tous pour quelqu'un de cinglée. Après tout, même si je pensais à lui depuis des semaines, nous ne sortions officiellement ensembles que depuis une semaine. Pourquoi réagissais-je comme cela? Je savais que j'étais éprise de lui, mais à ce point là? Non, faut pas exagérer. Il y a forcément une explication plus rationnelle et intelligente.

Toujours est-il que explication rationnelle ou pas, l'absence d'Edward était devenue un calvaire. Un enfer destiné à me faire souffrir mille morts. Je me sentais prisonnière. Prisonnière de la pénombre, de l'obscurité et des ténèbres. Le seul moyen qui pouvait me permettre de m'évader, de retourner vers la lumière, la clarté et la bienfaisance était son retour. Je devais l'avoir près de moi. Il était indispensable à ma santé.

Edward était désormais devenu mon oxygène.

Je rentrai du travail, toujours aussi dépitée. C'était ce soir que Jacob Black devait venir, mais je n'avais pas du tout le cœur à festoyer, ni recevoir. Pourtant il le fallait bien. Rosalie était toute excitée à l'idée de l'accueillir. Je tentai donc de me composer un visage parfaitement détendu et souriant avant d'ouvrir la porte pour le laisser entrer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais pendant un instant, j'avais espéré bêtement que ce serait Edward devant la porte. Je devenais vraiment maboule. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Et puis je savais au moins qu'il allait bien.

Heureusement que cette chère Alice acceptait de me filer de ses nouvelles sinon je serais partie pour l'hôpital psychiatrique depuis longtemps. Apparemment les cours de piano se passaient très bien. Cela dit, il enseigne depuis des décennies alors je n'avais pas trop de souci à me faire de ce coté là. Durant une minute, j'ai même pensé prendre des cours de piano, rien que pour le voir tellement j'étais mal en point. Quand Alice avait vu ma décision dans une de ces visions, elle avait éclaté de rire. Tu m'étonnes. Elle avait vraiment dû me prendre pour une harcelante.

Toujours est-il que ce n'était point - à ma plus grande déception - Edward, mais Jacob habillé de façon assez décontracté qui me salua. Je le fis entrer rapidement, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire. La soirée se déroula tranquillement. Elle fû=ut très plaisante pour les deux autres qui n'ont pas arrêté de parler de gens que je ne connaissais absolument pas et de raconter des anecdotes de leur enfance. C'était vraiment sympathique de les voir interagir ensemble, mais à aucun moment durant la soirée, ne me suis-je sentie à ma place. Jacob était très gentil, mais je ne le connaissais guère. Rosalie était bien trop absorbée dans ses conversations avec lui pour se soucier de moi. Ils parlaient d'un monde auquel je n'appartenais pas. Je me sentais vraiment de trop.

Il y avait tout de même quelque chose d'étrange que j'avais remarqué entre eux. Forcément, quand on ne fait qu'assister sans participer, on fait attention à tout. Jacob et Rosalie n'agissaient pas aussi naturellement qu'il n'y semblait. Durant tout le long du dîner avec des pizzas et des bières mousseuses, Rosalie et Jacob faisaient des allusions sans pour autant le montrer. N'importe qui aurait trouvé leur comportement parfaitement normal, mais connaissant Rosalie, je savais qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Et en observant Jacob, je voyais qu'il savait exactement ce qu'elle cachait. J'avais l'impression que leurs phrases étaient à double sens. Je crois qu'ils auraient été beaucoup mieux sans moi. Sans ma présence pour les empêcher de parler librement comme ils le souhaitaient. Mais alors que cachaient-ils?

Je n'en avais strictement aucune idée et cela avait le don de m'exaspérer.

Pour conclure, cette soirée n'était pas du tout la meilleure de ma vie. Je crus que Jacob ne partirait d'ailleurs jamais. Lorsqu'il prit sa veste, j'étouffai un soupir de soulagement, pour ne pas paraître trop impolie.

- "Rosalie, on s'appelle hein?" Dit-il, une fois dans l'entrée. Celle-ci lui sourit.

- "Évidemment, pauvre idiot. Rentre bien." Lui dit-elle.

- "Merci. Ravi de t'avoir revu Bella." Me salua-t-il.

- "Moi de même." Esquissais-je un sourire.

Il ouvrit la porte et à ce moment là, tout mon monde sembla se reconstituer et redevenir entier. Il était là, beau comme un Dieu. A cet instant, c'est comme si toute ma souffrance et ma dépression s'étaient envolées miraculeusement. Quand je vous dis que cet homme est mon médicament…

Cependant je n'eus pas le temps de sourire ni d'exprimer ma joie car lorsque je vis le regard de tueur que lui lançait Jacob Black et le froncement de sourcils qu'Edward avait affiché, la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit - hormis les youpi et les alléluia - était, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel?

Edward avait la même expression que la dernière fois où je l'avais vu près de cette porte. Et également la même expression qu'Emmett avait eu le lundi au magasin. J'en conclus donc, qu'il avait cet air pincée à cause de cette mystérieuse odeur nauséabonde qui avait l'air de me suivre comme la peste. Alors je me reposai la question. D'où pouvait bien provenir cette odeur insupportable, comme Edward la qualifiait?

Et en observant le visage de Jacob qui ne quittait pas celui d'Edward, qui lui-même ne quittait pas le visage de Jacob, j'eus ma réponse.

Au magasin, Emmett s'était exclamé de façon très spontanée qu'il y avait une odeur atroce. Juste après que Jacob soit passé au magasin. Et dimanche dernier, Edward m'annonce ça après que Rosalie ait passé un weekend avec les Quileutes, et donc avec Jacob Black. Tout s'emboîtait finalement à la perfection. Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que l'odeur corporelle de Jacob serait infecte pour les vampires? Probablement tous les Quileutes faisaient le même effet. Cela voulait donc dire qu'ils avaient réellement un lien avec les vampires.

Mais lequel?

Rosalie le savait.

Il était hors de question que je laisse passer ça.

Jacob finit malgré tout par quitter les lieux avec beaucoup de réticence. Edward ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux pendant qu'il s'en allait. Dans le genre, si un regard pouvait tuer…

A peine Jacob fut il hors de tout champ de vision et que Rosalie avait refermé la porte - ne voulant certainement pas être témoin de notre scène de retrouvailles - que j'oubliai momentanément ce qu'il venait de se produire pour me jeter sur Edward et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Il parût étonné deux secondes, avant de répondre avidement. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des semaines, des années plutôt, que je n'avais pas goûté à ses lèvres froides. C'est à ce moment là que je me demandai comment avais-je pu bien survivre durant cinq longs jours entiers sans sa présence. Cela me faisait vraiment peur.

Si je réagissais de cette façon lorsque nous étions séparés cinq jours, comment réagirais-je lorsque je ne le reverrai pas pendant longtemps? Ou pire, lorsqu'il me quittera?

- "Je t'ai manqué à ce que je vois." Dit-il après m'avoir relâché pour que je puisse respirer.

- "Tu n'as pas idée." Dis-je hors d'haleine. Il fit son fameux sourire de la mort qui tue et je l'embrassai chastement en souriant.

- "Tu m'as manqué aussi Bella." Dit-il avec difficulté. Je savais que ça lui coûtait beaucoup de m'avouer que je lui avais manqué. Je commençais à avoir l'habitude de sa retenue pour exprimer ce qu'il ressent. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il n'osait pas dire ses sentiments mais chacun réagissait différemment. Je n'allais pas le pousser à dire ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire. Je lui souris et lui demandai.

- "Tu veux entrer?" Il fit une moue réceptive.

- "En réalité je ne peux pas vraiment rester. J'étais simplement venu te demander quelque chose."

- "Oh." Fis-je avec déception. "Je t'écoute."

- "J'aimerais que tu viennes chez moi. Enfin, chez nous." Je perdis mon sourire aussitôt après qu'il ait dit cette phrase. Apparemment il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

- "Pour quoi faire?" Demandais-je sur la défensive.

- "Et bien Emmett et Alice m'ont dit qu'ils t'adoraient. Et Jasper voudrait rencontrer la fille qui est en train de lui voler sa femme et qui l'a rendu enthousiaste. En plus, j'aimerais que tu rencontre officiellement mon p…"

- "Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée." Le coupais-je avant qu'il n'aille plus loin.

- "Mais enfin pourquoi? Tu as peur de te retrouver dans une maison pleine de vampires?"

- "Pas du tout!" M'écriais-je.

-" Alors quel est le problème?" Demanda-t-il en élevant la voix.

- "Je…"

Je m'arrêtai, impossible de continuer. Il était hors de question que j'accepte d'aller chez lui. Carlisle Cullen serait là et je n'étais pas prête à l'affronter. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Si j'y allais, ce serait un fiasco total.

Mais si je refuse, il continuera à vouloir savoir pourquoi je ne veux pas. Il voudra des réponses et je ne pouvais pas lui en donner. J'avais beaucoup trop à perdre. Si je lui racontais tout, il ne voudrait probablement plus me voir. Et si je ne faisais rien, je reverrais l'homme qui m'a ôté la vie il y a quelques années.

Merde.

- "D'accord." Finis-je par répondre à voix basse. J'avais les yeux baissés et je ne voulais pas voir sa réaction.

- "Tu es sure?" Demanda-t-il. Je relevai les yeux vers lui et hochai la tête.

- "Oui. Je viendrai."

- "Parfait." Sourit-il. "Je viendrai te chercher dimanche." Je hochai une nouvelle fois la tête. Je venais probablement de faire une énorme erreur. Mais encore une fois, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il en savait déjà bien assez. Je lui fis un maigre sourire. "Bon, je te laisse aller dormir." Je soupirai de déception. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois. "Fais de beaux rêves Bella."

Là-dessus, il pouvait être sûr que ce serait le cas. Il s'en alla avant même que je n'eus le temps de réaliser. Quelques minutes avaient suffi à me rendre joyeuse mais maintenant qu'il était parti, je ressentais à nouveau ce grand vide en moi.

Qu'avais-je fait en acceptant d'aller chez lui? Qu'allais-je dire au docteur au moment où je serais face à lui de nouveau? Quel bordel. Un véritable foutoir.

Je rentrai à la maison et me dirigeai droit vers Rosalie. J'avais comme un sentiment de déjà vu face à la situation.

- "A nous deux ma grande." Débutais-je. "Je veux que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais à propos des Quileutes."

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. On a pas beaucoup vu Edward et c'est tout à fait normal, j'en avais besoin pour le chapitre prochain^^**

**Comme vous l'aurez deviné, les retrouvailles entre Carlisle et Bella seront dans le prochain. J'attends déjà vos théories sur comment ça va se passer. Si il y a encore des lecteurs, bien évidemment.**

**N'oubliez pas, pour chaque review, un teaser.  
**

**Laissez-moi des reviews, j'ai vraiment besoin d'être rassurée *Fait la moue suppliante d'Alice Cullen***

**J'ai une petite annonce à faire: Sachez que j'ai fait une suite pour l'OS que j'avais fait pour le concours donc j'écris une autre fic en plus de Parcours Fructueux (voila une des raisons de ce retard). Le chapitre deux est déjà en ligne et le troisième devrait arriver dans quelques jours (moins d'une semaine). Sil vous êtes intéressés, n'hésitez pas =D**

**Je vous remercie encore pour votre soutien. Gros bisous**

**popolove=D  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Confrontation

**Coucou tout le monde!! Tout d'abord je vous souhaite une excellente année à tous =))**

**Puissiez-vous trouver votre Edward Cullen et avoir votre Renesmée^^**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews et plus particulièrement Chriwyatt pour ses 11 reviews d'un coup xD**

**Réponses aux anonymes:**

**popo62138: Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise^^**

**Emilie86: Je t'ai déjà répondu par mail mais merci encore^^**

**Sama-66: Pareil, je t'ai déjà répondu. Et inutile de me remercier c'est tout à fait normal que je prenne le temps de vous répondre =D**

**Alors pour celles qui ne sont pas encore au courant, mon pc m'a lâché et je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant deux semaines. Mais une chose est sûre, j'adore mon nouveau pc!!**

**Inutile de tergiverser, je sais que vous n'avez rien à cirer de ce que je raconte xD Alors voici le chapitre que vous attendez. Vous allez enfin savoir comment vont se passer les retrouvailles entre Bella et vous savez qui (j'ai l'impression d'être dans Harry Potter quand je dis ça mdr)**

**Encore merci d'être toujours là^^**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Confrontation**

_- "A nous deux ma grande." Débutais-je. "Je veux que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais à propos des Quileutes."_

- "Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles?" Demanda Rosalie avec un visage fermé et dénué de toute émotion. Je soupirai et la regardai avec sérieux et détermination. Il était hors de question qu'elle s'en tire comme ça.

- "Je sais ce que j'ai vu, Rosalie. Toi et Jacob, vous n'avez pas arrêté de vous lancer des regards complices durant toute la soirée. Je sais que tu m'as menti la semaine dernière, lorsque tu m'as dit qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec les Cullen. Ils les connaissent, j'en suis persuadée." Rosalie me jaugea avec un regard alarmé. Je décidai de profiter de son moment de faiblesse et de continuer mon attaque. "Quand Jacob est venu me voir la dernière fois, il m'a demandé comment tu allais et si tu m'avais dit quelque chose de particulier. Il m'a raconté une vieille excuse comme quoi il s'inquiétait de savoir si t'avais passé un bon weekend, mais je sais qu'il voulait seulement savoir si tu ne m'avais pas dit quelque chose de compromettant. Alors je veux que tu me dises la vérité. Ils ont un rapport avec les Cullen, c'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont pas l'air de les porter dans leur cœur."

Elle avait une lueur d'hésitation dans ses yeux. Telle que je la connaissais, elle devait sans doute peser le pour et le contre. Après tout elle se retrouvait face à un véritable dilemme, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si c'était elle qui m'ordonnait de dévoiler le secret d'Edward. Heureusement qu'elle ignorait que j'étais dans la confidence.

- "Je n'ai pas le droit, Bella. Les indiens de la Push sont mes amis, il est hors de question que je les trahisse. Je suis désolée."

- "Mais tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu ne me cachais rien!" M'emportais-je. "Que tu ne me mentirais jamais!" Rosalie affichait une mine désolée et torturée.

- "Mais ils m'ont fait promettre de ne rien dire…" Murmura-t-elle.

- "Je t'en supplie, Rose." Implorais-je. "Ils ne sauront pas que tu m'as dit quoi que ce soit. Je ferais comme si de rien n'était." Rosalie secoua la tête avec scepticisme.

- "C'est impossible. Tu ne pourras jamais faire comme si tu ignorais tout."

- "Je ne les vois jamais. Ils ne me connaissent même pas." Tentais-je avec espoir.

- "Bella…" Hésita-t-elle.

- "S'il te plait, Rose. Tu as vu les regards que Jacob et Edward se sont lancés tout à l'heure? Je suis certaine que tu sais pourquoi ils sont si hostiles, l'un envers l'autre. Je le sais. Alors dis le moi."

- "Je ne sais pas, Bella." Dit-elle avec chagrin. "Tu vois, les Quileutes ne sont pas comme nous. Ils ne sont pas normaux."

- "Ils ne sont pas humains?" Demandais-je avec facilité. Maintenant que je savais qu'il existe des vampires sur notre planète, je ne suis plus du tout étonnée par tout ce qui relève du monde du surnaturel. Je pourrais croiser un dragon dans la rue que ça ne me surprendrait même pas. Aussi admettre l'hypothèse que les vampires ne sont pas les seules créatures sur Terre ne me semble pas inconcevable.

- "Si, ils le sont." Répondit-elle avec franchise. "Simplement, ils ne sont pas des humains comme toi et moi. Ils ont une particularité."

- "Et je suppose que tu ne veux pas me dire de quoi relève cette particularité."

- "Ce n'est pas dans mes cordes. Je suis désolée." Trancha-t-elle tristement.

- "Est-ce qu'ils…" J'hésitais. Je ne savais strictement rien des Quileutes alors je m'avançais en terrain miné. "Est-ce qu'ils sont ennemis avec les Cullen?" Rosalie semblait hésiter. "Je t'en prie." Tentais-je. "Tu peux au moins me révéler ça."

- "Je crois." Finit-elle par répondre. "Je ne sais pas trop. Ils devraient l'être, mais Jacob m'a parlé d'un traité qu'ils avaient fait avec eux."

- "Un traité?" M'étonnais-je. Apparemment je n'étais pas au courant de tout à propos de mes vampires. Rosalie hocha la tête.

- "Les Cullen doivent s'engager à ne pas mettre les pieds sur le territoire des Quileutes. En échange, ils les laissaient tranquilles." Je faillis rire à cette menace. Qu'est-ce que ces petits indiens pouvaient bien faire contre des vampires comme Emmett, Edward, ou encore Alice qui voit le futur?

- "C'est complètement absurde. Pourquoi les menacent-ils? Ou pire, pourquoi est-ce que les Cullen se laissent faire?" Rosalie émit un rictus amusé.

- "Peut être que tes nouveaux amis ont peur d'eux." Dit-elle avec moquerie. Je m'esclaffai.

- "Qui aurait peur de ces mômes de la réserve?" Je repris mon sérieux lorsque je vis le sourire triomphal qu'arborait Rosalie. Apparemment, ils ne sont pas que des simples humains. Peut être que les Cullen ont raison d'avoir peur…

- "Tu pourrais être surprise." Je fronçai les sourcils.

- "Dis-le moi Rose. Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça et de faire mine de te taire après. On est meilleures amies depuis des années. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je leur parlais. Je veux juste comprendre."

Rosalie me regarda longuement avant de soupirer de défaite et de répondre avec honnêteté.

- "D'accord. Mais tu dois me jurer de n'en parler à personne. Et ne dis pas aux Quileutes que tu es courant." J'affichais un sourire de triomphe.

- "Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne les fréquente jamais. Il ne sont même pas au courant que j'existe." Rosalie rit faiblement.

- "Très bien. Mais surtout ne panique pas. Et sache que tout ce que je vais te dire n'est pas une plaisanterie." Je lui souris avec encouragement.

- "Je ne paniquerai pas." Rosalie soupira avant de se lancer.

- "Les Quileutes sont des loups garous." Annonça-t-elle rapidement, comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

Je restais là, immobile, à la regarder avec des yeux ronds. Des loups? C'était quoi ce nouveau délire? Je ne pouvais même pas formuler quoi que ce soit de cohérent. Mon cerveau était déconnecté. Pas de la même façon qu'il ne l'est lorsque je me retrouve à proximité d'Edward, mais parce que j'étais choquée. Si je n'avais pas appris l'existence des vampires quelques jours avant, j'aurai explosé d'un rire gargantuesque.

Là, j'étais seulement choquée. Choquée parce que je n'avais aucun doute quant à la véracité des propose de Rosalie. Je savais qu'elle disait la vérité et c'est pour cette raison que j'étais incapable de réagir. Il fallait que je me mette à présent dans la tête que les indiens de la Push sont des loups garous. La bonne affaire!

- "Bella? Tu vas bien?" Demanda Rose an voyant mon état statufié. Je secouai la tête avec une incrédulité sans pareille.

- "Excuse-moi d'être momentanément hors service, le temps que j'assimile ce que tu viens de m'annoncer." Déclarais-je avec ironie.

- "C'est loin d'être une blague." Ne put-elle s'empêcher de préciser. "Je l'ai vu." M'informa-t-elle. "J'ai vu Jacob se transformer en loup de mes propres yeux. C'était absolument incroyable. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel, rien qui ne soit aussi surprenant de toute ma vie."

Je hochai la tête mais ne pouvais m'empêcher de ne pas être d'accord avec elle. J'étais certaine que voir quelqu'un se transformer en loup garou était quelque chose de surprenant. Même très surprenant et incroyable. Mais j'avais déjà vu quelque chose de plus surprenant. De plus incroyable et bouleversant. Rien que de repenser à la façon dont Edward a brillé au soleil, me donnait des frissons à l'intérieur de mon être. Ce moment où je l'avais vu scintiller de mille feux était le spectacle le plus magique et le plus extraordinaire qui soit. Et je suis absolument sure que même un loup garou ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec ça. Voir Jacob se transformer, comme Rosalie vient de me dire, m'aurait sans aucun doute prise au dépourvu et m'aurait bouleversé. Mais jamais autant que d'avoir vu mon petit ami avec des diamants sur la peau.

- "Et comment ça se fait?" Demandais-je après avoir enfin retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Rosalie releva un sourcil interrogateur. "Comment se fait-il qu'ils soient des… Loups?" Clarifiais-je. Elle haussa les épaules.

- "Apparemment c'est dans leurs gènes. Leurs ancêtres en étaient. A présent c'est leur tour."

- "C'est dingue… Des loups garous? Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait exister." M'exclamais-je. "Comment ils sont?"

- "Énormes." Répondit mon amie. "De quoi faire la peur de ta vie."

- "Tu m'étonnes. Est-ce qu'ils sont méchants?" Rosalie hésita.

- "Pas du tout. Mais il arrive qu'ils puissent perdre leur sang froid lorsqu'ils sont sous leur forme humaine. Ils sont facilement irritables." Je hochai la tête, fascinée.

- "Et ils se transforment comment? Les soirs de pleine lune?" Rosalie rit doucement.

- "Non idiote. Ils se transforment à volonté. Mais ils m'ont dit qu'il existait de véritables loups garous qui se transformaient à la pleine lune."

- "Parce que eux, ce ne sont pas des vrais?" M'étonnais-je, dubitative. Elle secoua la tête.

- "Pas exactement. C'est compliqué, je n'ai rien compris lorsque que Jake m'a expliqué. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils peuvent se transformer quand ils veulent et qu'ils ont pour mission de protéger leur territoire."

- "Et tu dis qu'ils sont sensés être les ennemis des Cullen, mais qu'ils ont conclu un pacte. C'est bien ça?" Elle hocha la tête.

- "Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi." Avoua-t-elle. "Je veux dire, les braqueurs de la banque, ils sont comme eux et pourtant, les Quileutes n'ont conclu aucun traité avec eux. Alors pourquoi en faire un avec les Cullen?"

Je haussai les épaules et fis semblant de faire comme si je n'en avais aucune idée. J'avais ma petite idée sur la question mais je ne pouvais la soumettre à Rosalie sans lui démontrer que j'étais au courant de leur nature. Pour moi, il ne fait aucun doute que les Cullen sont inoffensifs. Ou du moins, ils s'évertuent à l'être. Je redemanderai à Edward ou à Alice mais je suis persuadée que ça a un rapport avec leur régime alimentaire, ou plutôt leur régime sanguinaire.

- "Peut être que c'est parce qu'ils ne sont pas aussi dangereux que tu ne le penses." Proposais-je avec un petit rictus amusé. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- "Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire changer d'avis, Bella." Déclara-t-elle avec fermeté.

- "Toi non plus, Rosalie." Répondis-je sur un air de défi. Cela sembla l'exaspérer.

- "C'est parce que tu ignores tout. Mais figure-toi que j'ai appris quelque chose de nouveau sur eux. Ils sont immortels. Tu entends ça? Immortels!"

J'ouvris la bouche de surprise. Non pas à cause de ce qu'elle venait de me dire, vu que j'étais déjà au courant, mais parce que je me demandais comment elle avait pu savoir ça.

- "Comment sais-tu ça?" Demandais-je sans assurance.

- "Jacob m'a dit que c'était avec son ancêtre qu'ils avaient fait ce marché. Comme tu as pu le voir, ils ne sont pas vraiment ridés." Je secouai la tête d'incrédulité. Apparemment les recherches de Rosalie avançaient à grands pas. Beaucoup trop à mon goût. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de l'arrêter et vite. Emmett m'a dit qu'elle risquait gros en continuant son obsession. Il est hors de question que Rosalie se mette en danger. D'ailleurs, il faudra que je pense à demander pourquoi… Pas sûr qu'Edward accepte de m'en parler.

- "A quoi tu penses?" Demanda mon amie avec curiosité. Je décidais de mentir au mieux.

- "Euh… J'étais simplement étonnée de cette… Nouvelle. C'est plutôt incroyable." Balbutiais-je. Rosalie sourit de contentement.

- "Je ne te le ferais pas dire. Éternellement jeunes…" Murmura-t-elle. "Non mais tu te rends compte? Heureusement que je suis là pour te le dire, sinon tu n'aurais jamais su que ton chéri ne vieillissait pas." Je souriais maladroitement.

- "Ah oui, c'est vrai que je l'ignorais. Ça aurait été embêtant de ne pas le savoir. Merci de m'avoir informé."

- "Pas de quoi." Répondit-elle en riant. "J'espère que ça, ça t'aura au moins fait réfléchir." Je me braquai soudainement.

- "Réfléchir à quoi?" Demandais-je sur la défensive.

- "Au fait de les fréquenter." Répondit-elle comme si cela était évident. Je commençais à m'énerver. Je n'aimais pas du tout la direction que prenait la conversation. Si elle voulait jouer à ce petit jeu, ce serait sans moi.

- "Tu penses encore à vouloir me tenir écartée d'eux?" Accusais-je.

- "Et pourquoi crois-tu que je m'acharne à les démasquer, hein?" Demanda-t-elle.

- "Je n'en sais rien. Pour assouvir ta curiosité?" Devinais-je avec lassitude.

- "Mais enfin Bella!" S'emporta-t-elle. "Ne te rends-tu point compte que je ne fais ça uniquement que dans ton propre intérêt? Afin de te faire ouvrir les yeux sur ces monstres?"

- "Ne parle pas d'eux comme ça!" M'écriais-je.

- "Je parle d'eux comme je le désire." Rétorqua-t-elle.

- "Alors toute cette obsession qui t'habite depuis tout ce temps, c'est dans le but de me faire changer d'avis?" Elle baissa les yeux.

- "Je pensais que tu l'avais compris." Dit-elle tout bas.

- "Soyons claires, Rosalie." Dis-je avec résolution. "Ce n'est pas en m'annonçant ce genre de choses que je vais prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Tu peux me dire absolument tout ce que tu souhaites, ça ne changera jamais l'estime que j'ai pour Edward, ni celle que j'ai pour Alice ou encore Emmett."

- "Emmett?" S'étonna-t-elle. "Alors t'es amie avec lui aussi?" Je la regardai gênée.

- "Ça t'embête?" Demandais-je avec appréhension. Elle renifla dédaigneusement et répondit avec froideur.

- "Pas du tout. Si tu traînes avec les autres, pourquoi pas lui?" Je fronçai les sourcils. Le fait que je parle avec Emmett n'avait pas l'air de la laisser si indifférente que ça.

- "Il n'empêche que tu n'arriveras pas à m'éloigner d'eux. Ce sont vraiment des gens biens, Rose. Et tu t'en rendrais compte si tu ne passais pas tout ton temps à vouloir chercher de la méchanceté partout, surtout chez quelqu'un qui t'a sauvé la vie." Rosalie détourna le regard. Elle détestait avoir tort. Elle était bien trop fière pour admettre que j'avais dit quelque chose de juste.

- "Tu dis ça parce que tu ne sais rien d'eux." Répondit-elle. "Tu ignores tout. Si tu savais ce qu'ils sont réellement, tu ne réagirais pas de cette manière, aussi désinvolte et déterminée."

Je soupirais pour essayer de calmer mes nerfs qui n'allaient pas tarder à lâcher. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui avouer que j'étais déjà au courant de ce qu'ils étaient, bien que l'idée me démangeait. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus la laisser dans cette optique et ne pas défendre les personnes à qui je tenais. De plus, j'avais horreur qu'on dise à ma place la façon dont je dois me comporter et réagir.

- "Et toi, tu le sais?" Demandais-je avec une lueur de provocation dans les yeux. Elle secoua la tête négativement.

- "Bien sûr que non, mais je ne vais pas tarder à le découvrir." Dit-elle avec solennité.

- "Alors pourquoi persistes-tu à croire qu'ils sont mauvais, alors que tu ne sais toujours rien d'eux? Je commence à en avoir marre d'avoir à chaque fois la même conversation avec toi. Tu ne peux pas imaginer l'espace d'une seconde que tu puisses te tromper à leur sujet?"

- "Et toi que tu te voiles la face et que tu fais erreur en les côtoyant?" Je grognai sous le coup de l'énervement.

- "On n'arrivera à rien de cette façon." Dis-je. "Il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là."

- "Tu as raison. Changeons de sujet. Comment se sont passées tes retrouvailles avec lui?" J'éclatai de rire.

- "Je croyais que tu voulais changer de sujet."

- "C'est le cas." Se défendit-elle. "J'essaie juste de faire abstraction de ce que je pense." Je souris. C'était un bon début si elle se décidait à faire des efforts. Je pourrais peut être en faire, moi aussi, si j'essayais de ne pas partir au quart de tour chaque fois qu'elle exprime son opinion.

- "Courtes." Répondis-je. "Il est vraiment passé en coup de vent."

- "Ça, je m'en suis rendue compte. Ça n'a pas dû te satisfaire vu comment tu mourrais d'envie de le revoir. A croire que tu ne l'avais pas vu depuis des mois." Ironisa-t-elle.

- "Que veux-tu? Il me manque. J'ignore pourquoi je réagis de façon aussi excessive."

- "Tu veux rire?" S'exclama-t-elle. "Excessif est un euphémisme. C'est dix fois pire. J'avais l'impression d'avoir à faire à une vraie loque, une perdue, une malheureuse."

- "Oui bon ça va. Je crois que j'ai compris." M'énervais-je. "Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai constamment envie de le voir. J'ai l'impression de ne plus tourner rond en ce moment."

- "Ça c'est sûr, tu ne tournes pas rond." Approuva Rosalie. "Mais bon, j'imagine que c'est comme ça quand on est amoureux."

- "Tu crois que je suis amoureuse?" Demandais-je curieuse. "Vraiment amoureuse?" Rosalie soupira de façon théâtrale pour exprimer son exaspération et s'essuya les yeux.

- "Tu me poses vraiment la question? Bella, t'es complètement mordue. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte." Je me renfrognai. C'est vrai que je l'étais, mordue. Mordue d'un vampire. Quelle situation ironique.

- "T'as raison. C'était une question idiote." Répondis-je avec embarras, tandis que mes joues prenaient une teinte rosée.

- "Et de quoi est-ce que vous avez parlé?" S'enquit-elle. "Sans indiscrétion, bien sûr." Précisa-t-elle.

C'est à ce moment là que je repensai à notre conversation. Merde. J'avais complètement oublié ce à quoi nous nous étions mis d'accord. C'est-à-dire, moi qui doit aller chez lui dimanche, rencontrer le reste de sa famille. Il n'en reste pas beaucoup. Seulement deux personnes.

Le premier, Jasper, ne me dérange pas spécialement, au contraire. J'ai l'impression de le connaître déjà grâce aux longs monologues d'Alice sur son beau mari. C'est le second qui m'effraie.

Carlisle.

La dernière fois que je lui avais parlé, je l'avais traité de monstre tout droit sorti des Enfers, cruel, fait pour détruire des vies. Il était impossible que je puisse me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui après ça. De plus, il était hors de question qu'Edward apprenne quoi que ce soit là-dessus. Comment allais-je réagir face à cet ancien démon? Allais-je pouvoir faire comme si de rien n'était? Comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé?

Impossible. Incapable.

J'avais vraiment fait une énorme boulette en acceptant. Pourquoi avais-je dit oui? Je m'étais jurée de ne plus jamais le revoir. J'avais déjà transgressé cette résolution une fois, lorsque j'étais dans la boutique d'Esmée. Et maintenant j'allais la transgresser une nouvelle fois. Sauf que cette fois, ce serait bien pire puisque je l'aurai face à moi. Je le regarderai. Je lui parlerai…

Mon dimanche allait être un véritable cauchemar.

- "Bella? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? T'es complètement à l'ouest." M'interrompit Rosalie. Je secouai la tête pour me ramener au moment présent.

- "Excuse-moi. Je viens de me rappeler de ce que je venais de faire." Elle fronça les sourcils.

- "Ce que tu viens de faire?" S'étonna-t-elle. "Et qu'as-tu fais, au juste?"

- "J'ai commis l'irréparable." Avouais-je en baissant la tête.

- "Tu peux préciser?" Demanda-t-elle.

- "Il m'a invité à venir chez lui dimanche. Et j'ai accepté." Rosalie avait le front plissé, dû à l'incompréhension.

- "Bon et alors? Tu les connais déjà tous, alors je ne vois pas du tout où est le prob…" Elle s'arrêta, se rendant compte de ce que cela impliquait. "Oh merde…" Gémit-elle. "Comment… Comment est-ce que tu vas faire?" Balbutia-t-elle avec inquiétude. Je haussai les épaules.

- "Je l'ignore. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que cela va donner. Je ne sais même pas si je suis capable de l'affronter."

- "Mais pourquoi as-tu dis oui? Tu ne pouvais pas simplement lui balancer une piètre excuse? Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit non, si tu savais ce que tu allais devoir endurer?"

- "Parce qu'il m'aurait demandé pourquoi je refuse." Murmurais-je d'une tout petite voix, les larmes commençant à surgir à la surface.

- "Et alors? Tu lui aurais dit la vérité. Après tout, tu lui as déjà dit pas mal de trucs, non?" Objecta-t-elle avec un regard sévère. J'ignore toujours d'où lui venait cette hostilité qui est apparue lorsque je lui avais raconté que je m'étais confiée à Edward.

- "Je ne vais pas lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec son père, tout de même!" M'emportais-je au bord des larmes.

- "Pourquoi pas?" Demanda Rosalie perdue.

- "Parce qu'il me quitterait." Annonçais-je d'une voix faible, étouffée par les sanglots qui venaient d'apparaître. Rien que de penser à cette hypothèse me faisait douloureusement mal. "Je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse tomber."

Rosalie me regardait avec un semblant de pitié. Pas de la pitié mauvaise et dégradante, non. Mais de la pitié qu'on éprouve lorsqu'on a mal pour quelqu'un.

- "Je ne pense pas qu'il te quittera." Dit-elle, probablement pour essayer de me remonter le moral. Je secouai la tête pour exprimer mon désaccord.

- "Il le fera." Répondis-je sanglotante. "Le jour où il apprendra ce que j'ai fait à son père, il ne pourra plus me regarder dans les yeux. Il me détestera, me haïra. Je sais que ça parait égoïste mais je veux le garder auprès de moi le plus longtemps possible." Rosalie se redressa d'un bond et m'accorda un regard énervé.

- "Alors maintenant, tu te positionnes en coupable?" Demanda-t-elle avec ahurissement. "Depuis quand est-il la victime?"

Je baissai les yeux, incapable de répondre. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchi jusque là, mais en l'entendant parler, je me rendis compte que petit à petit, mon point de vue était en train de changer. Il évoluait.

- "Je ne te reconnais plus, Bella." Déclara Rosalie tristement. "La personne que je connaissais était tellement révoltée et en colère contre lui qu'elle n'osait même pas prononcer, ni penser son nom. Tu lui en voulais et tu avais parfaitement raison. Là, on dirait que tu as peur de ce qu'il pourra penser. On dirait que tu t'en veux de t'être conduite de la sorte avec lui. Hors, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. C'est lui le fautif. Tu étais la victime et tu avais parfaitement le droit de vouloir te venger en lui collant un procès aux fesses."

- "Mais j'y suis tout de même allée un peu fort, tu ne penses pas? Il voulait seulement me sauver la vie et moi, j'ai voulu le mettre en prison!"

Rosalie resta figée et incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Apparemment, elle n'aimait pas du tout ma nouvelle façon de voir les choses. Elle n'était pas la seule à être immobile. J'étais également statufiée, liquéfiée en me rendant compte de ce que je venais de dire. Moi qui avait pensé durant toutes ces années tellement de mal et qui avait éprouvé tellement de haine envers lui, voila que je le défendais et que je me sentais coupable. Comment avais-je pu en arriver là? Que m'arrivait-il pour que je sois dans cette optique? Où était passée ma rage envers lui?

- "Tu me déçois beaucoup, Bella." Déclara-t-elle avec dureté. Je ne pus qu'être d'accord avec ses propos. Moi aussi, je me décevais.

- "Je sais que tu penses que je ne devrais pas changer de point de vue, et je le pense aussi. Seulement je réalise que… La colère ne sert à rien. Ça fait cinq ans Rose. Il est temps que je me débarrasse de toute cette haine, tu ne crois pas?" Mes sanglots s'étaient déjà estompés depuis quelques minutes.

- "Pas celle que tu éprouves envers lui." Contra-t-elle. "Il t'a fait du mal. Si ça avait été moi, à ta place, je l'aurais assassiné. Et je suis sérieuse. Je l'aurais vraiment tué."

Je ne répondis pas, méditant sur ses paroles. Bien sûr que j'avais déjà éprouvé l'envie de l'abattre un bon nombre incalculable de fois. Mais j'avais toujours été faible. J'ai toujours manqué de courage. Rosalie en revanche, je n'ai aucun doute quant au fais qu'elle l'aurait vraiment assassiné. Enfin, si on enlève le coté vampirique, bien évidemment. Car aujourd'hui, je sais désormais que si je n'avais pas manqué de courage, j'aurais vraiment raté mon coup, de toute évidence. Tuer un vampire. Je ne sais même pas si c'est possible.

- "Je sais que tu l'aurais fait." Dis-je avec aplomb. "Mais c'est également parce que tu aurais été beaucoup plus touchée et atteinte que moi. Tu rêves de fonder une famille, Rosalie. Avoir un enfant est ton souhait le plus cher. Tu donnerais tout pour tomber enceinte. Moi, je n'avais rien demandé. Je n'ai jamais été maternelle et je n'avais jamais vraiment songé à en avoir. Je ne savais même pas si j'en voulais avant de tomber enceinte."

- "Mais tu as quand même tenu à le garder. Tu le voulais, ce bébé."

- "Oui, je le voulais. Parce qu'à la dernière minute, mon instinct maternel s'est soudainement réveillé et que je n'aspirais plus qu'à ça. Mais peut être que j'avais tort de vouloir à ce point le garder." Je vis les yeux de Rosalie sortir tout d'un coup de leurs orbites. Sans m'en rendre compte, je venais de dire le pire des blasphèmes, pour elle. Je me mordis la lèvre violemment et tenta d'afficher un air coupable. "Désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…"

- "Comment oses-tu regretter d'avoir voulu le garder?" S'écria-t-elle. "Tu imagines à quel point j'aurais rêvé être à ta place? Hormis le coté dramatique de l'accident, du salopard de Tyler et de ce connard de médecin."

- "Justement!" Appuyais-je. "Parlons-en de Tyler. Quelle vie aurais-je donné à mon enfant avec un père pareil? Honnêtement, comment aurait-il vécu, avec une mère lycéenne, habitant chez son père et un père dénigrant, hein?" Elle baissa les yeux, méditant sur mes paroles. "Tu ne crois pas qu'un bébé, ça doit se faire avec quelqu'un qu'on aime? Avec qui on souhaite passer sa vie, lorsqu'on est adulte, responsable, organisé et surtout, lorsqu'on est deux?"

Rosalie demeura longuement silencieuse, pensive. J'attendis avec appréhension ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche.

- "Quand bien même, tu aies raison sur ce point, je reste persuadée que tu avais fait le bon choix en te défendant et en gardant ce bébé. Un enfant, c'est un don de la nature, c'est le plus beau trésor qu'on puisse avoir. Si tu avais choisi d'avorter, tu aurais commis, ce qui à mon sens est le plus grand crime de l'humanité."

- "Je te trouve véritablement excessive, tout de même. Le plus grand crime contre l'humanité est le génocide des Nazis contre les Juifs." L'informais-je. "Un avortement fait piètre allure devant la comparaison."

- "Tu veux bien éviter ton sarcasme?" Demanda-t-elle ennuyée. "Je ne te parle pas de crimes historiques, ni de batailles ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je te parle simplement de ce que je pense moi. Pour moi, se faire avorter, c'est détruire une vie qui se trouve en toi, dans ton ventre. C'est monstrueux de commettre un tel acte. Des milliers de femmes rêvent d'avoir des enfants. Celles qui ont la chance d'en avoir ne devraient pas jeter tout ça à la poubelle."

- "D'accord, j'ai compris." Dis-je, presque énervée. "Toujours est-il qu'en y réfléchissant de près, je pense que je ne lui aurais pas offert une belle vie harmonieuse."

- "Mais une vie quand même." Répondit-elle. Je soupirai d'agacement.

- "Tu as raison. Pour ce qui est de Carlisle, je me demande vraiment si je ne me suis pas mal conduite. Je crois que j'ai été aveuglée par la douleur." Elle secoua la tête d'incrédulité.

- "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies changé d'opinion comme ça. Tu étais peut être aveuglée par la douleur en ce temps là, mais aujourd'hui c'est l'amour qui t'aveugle. Tout tourne autour de ton Edward Cullen. Tu penses à Carlisle comme un beau père dont il faut être apprécié."

- "C'est complètement faux!" Ripostais-je.

- "Alors pourquoi te mets-tu soudainement à regretter tes actes? C'est lui qui devrait regretter les siens, pas toi!"

- "Mais peut être qu'il les regrette!" Contrais-je, étonnée de prendre sa défense. Elle se couvrit le visage avec ses mains et appuya ses coudes sur le plan de travail de la cuisine ou nous étions. Je la regardais avec crainte. J'avais vraiment peur d'avoir une fois de plus, franchi un point de non retour pour notre amitié.

- "Ça ne marchera pas." Annonça-t-elle, sans découvrir son visage. "On ne pourra jamais s'entendre. Pas tant que tu te laisseras autant aveuglée par tes sentiments amoureux." Je pris mal cette dernière remarque.

- "Et toi? Tu crois que tu es toute blanche? Tu es tellement aveuglée par ta colère inexplicable envers eux que tu ne te rends même pas compte que toi aussi, tu éprouves des sentiments." Cette dernière phrase eut pour effet de lui faire relever la tête de ses paumes de main et d'afficher un air surpris et désœuvré.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu disjonctes ou quoi?" S'emporta-t-elle.

- "Dans ce cas pourquoi t'es-tu laissée faire, le jour où il t'a embrassé?" Arguais-je.

- "Je te l'ai déjà dit! J'étais coincée!"

- "Et pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de parler de lui, aussi méchamment soit-il?"

- "Parce que justement, je ne l'aime pas!" Cria-t-elle.

- "C'est faux." Répondis-je avec calme, chose plutôt étonnante venant de moi. "Si tu prenais un peu de recul histoire d'analyser les choses, tu te rendrais vraiment compte de ce que tu éprouves et tu verrais à quel point tu réagis de façon absurde et excessive."

Rosalie sembla se calmer au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient. Puis elle plongea son regard déterminé dans le mien et prit la parole.

- "Faisons un marché." Annonça-t-elle. Je l'écoutai attentivement. "Si j'accepte de voir les choses sous un angle différent et que j'essaie de voir leurs bons cotés, toi en revanche, tu acceptes de voir les choses sous un point de vue impartial, qui n'est pas manipulé par l'amour que tu éprouves pour lui. Qu'en dis-tu?"

Je fis mine de réfléchir. Bien sûr que cela me semblait être un compromis tout à fait honorable, mais j'ignorais si je serai capable de voir les choses en toute impartialité. Les sentiments que j'éprouvais étaient bien trop puissants et présents en moi pour que j'en fasse abstraction. Je savais très bien que mon jugement était faussé à cause de ça.

- "Je veux bien essayer." Finis-je par répondre. "Mais comment compte-tu t'y prendre?"

- "Et bien je vais essayer de leur adresser la parole et d'être aimable, on verra ce qui en ressortira." Je souris. Si elle acceptait de faire ça, elle allait vite se rendre compte de leur bonté. "Et toi, tu acceptes de faire attention et de voir leur coté dangereux. Oh, et j'aimerais également que tu participes à mes recherches. A deux, ça ira beaucoup plus vite."

Je restai pensive. Si seulement je n'étais pas déjà au courant de ce qu'ils étaient… Et qu'est-ce que j'allais faire? L'aider dans ses recherches et lui mentir en lui faisant croire que j'ignorais tout? Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir mal. Je leur avais promis que je ne dirai rien à personne. Alice et Emmett me l'avaient souvent rappelé, cette semaine. Ils voyaient que je commençais à me rapprocher considérablement de Rosalie, malgré tous nos désaccords et ils se rendaient compte que j'éprouvais une certaine culpabilité en voyant Rosalie qui continuait de chercher sur Internet et dans toutes sortes de bouquins, alors que moi, je savais déjà la vérité. Mais je ne pouvais pas le lui dire. Cela me rendait malade, mais je n'y pouvais rien.

Connaissant Rosalie, elle flipperait encore plus et m'interdirait carrément de les fréquenter. Alors j'allais devoir mentir. Mentir à ma meilleure amie qui ne m'a jamais rien caché, pas même le secret des Quileutes. Ma meilleure amie qui n'hésiterait pas une seconde à me révéler la nature des Cullen, si elle le savait tandis que moi, je lui mentais. Je me sentais tellement dégoûtante et monstrueuse en cet instant…

- "Ça va être difficile d'avoir une certaine neutralité." Répondis-je, le cœur serré.

- "Tout comme il me sera difficile de te voir avec lui et de lui dire bonjour sans mauvaise réaction de ma part." Répondit-elle, heureuse que j'accepte. Je ne sais même pas ce que j'étais d'ailleurs en train d'accepter.

- "Je crois qu'il faut que j'aille me coucher." Annonçais-je, ne pouvant plus rester dans la même pièce qu'elle avec un tel sentiment de mal être. Je pouvais même pas la regarder dans les yeux.

- "Tu as raison. C'était vraiment une longue discussion éprouvante. Passe une bonne nuit." Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

- "Rosalie?" Appelais-je à la dernière minute. Elle se retourna et m'observa curieuse.

- "Qu'y a-t-il?" Demanda-t-elle. J'inspirai.

- "Si j'accepte de considérer que les Cullen puissent être dangereux… Tu pourrais peut être accepter de considérer toi aussi, que les Quileutes sont dangereux." Elle ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement.

- "Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça, tout d'un coup?"

- "Ce sont des loups." Répondis-je. "On ne sait jamais."

- "Mais enfin ils sont inoffensifs!" S'énerva-t-elle. "Ce sont mes amis d'enfance. Tu voudrais que je les ignore?" Demanda-t-elle éberluée.

- "Je ne te demande pas de ne pas les voir. Tu peux les fréquenter autant que tu veux. Mais tu as dit toi-même qu'ils étaient facilement irritables. Un accident peut aisément arriver. Je veux simplement que tu me promettes de faire attention. Tout comme je ferai attention, moi aussi." Elle se renfrogna mais déposa les armes.

- "Ça me semble correct." Dit-elle avec difficulté.

Puis elle se détourna.

J'étais devant la fenêtre de ma chambre à méditer sur l'étendue de cette conversation.

Rosalie avait été immensément touchée par le fait que je changeais d'attitude et de sentiments à l'égard du Dr Cullen. Je n'avais jamais pensé de cette manière et moi aussi, j'étais désemparée. Le fait de savoir qu'Edward pouvait avoir un tel contrôle sur ma façon de voir les choses était effrayant. Car au final, c'est bien de lui que ça en référait. C'est à cause de lui que je suis progressivement en train de changer d'opinion. Rosalie a raison, je le voyais désormais comme le père de mon petit ami. Peut être que l'influence qu'Edward a sur moi est néfaste. Ou peut être qu'elle m'est bénéfique. Probablement les deux. Bien que je ne me rende pas compte du coté néfaste. Comment allais-je réagir?

Voila la question que je me pose depuis tout à l'heure. Et ce n'est pas en dormant que ça va s'arranger. Je sentais mes vieux cauchemars se réveiller. J'avais le sentiment que ma nuit serait fortement agitée, que l'afflux des mauvais souvenirs de ma vie allait ressurgir et venir me hanter. Et cela ne tarda pas.

A peine après avoir réussi à plonger dans le sommeil après m'être retournée plusieurs fois, que les murs de l'hôpital s'imposèrent à moi. Je me revoyais crier, me débattre, supplier…

Je revoyais ma toute première tentative de suicide après m'être réveillée dans cette chambre sombre à cause des rideaux tirés où je me suis rendue compte que je venais de perdre une partie de moi. Je le revoyais lui, tentant de m'empêcher de m'étouffer avec un oreiller. Lui, tentant de m'arracher les seringues que j'avais réussi à attraper. Lui, tentant de m'arrêter, tandis que j'essayais d'arracher les fils qui se trouvaient sur moi. Toutes sortes de fils, tels que ceux de ma perfusion…

Et enfin je le revois lui, m'anesthésiant pour ainsi détruire ma vie…

* * *

- "Quatre vingt dollars." Annonçais-je au client trentenaire qui se tenait devant moi. Celui-ci s'empressa de payer et je retournai à ma petite routine habituelle, c'est-à-dire l'ennui profond.

Je baillai, faute d'avoir bien dormi. En effet, je m'étais réveillée en sursaut et en larmes, en plein milieu de la nuit. Mes cauchemars étaient de retour. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'en avais pas eu, je me souvenais à peine du sentiment violent de frayeur et de déstabilisation qui me submerge lorsque je m'éveille, ainsi que des larmes qui coulent lentement et silencieusement sur mon visage. Après ça, impossible de me rendormir, comme j'en ai l'habitude à chaque fois que je fais un mauvais rêve. J'espérais de tout cœur que ça n'allait pas durer, car je n'avais pas la force de m'en remettre. Je savais de qui j'avais besoin à cet instant précis. Malheureusement la seule personne capable de m'apaiser et de me faire sourire n'était pas là. Seigneur, si tu existes, fais apparaître un beau vampire ouvrant la porte…

Quelle ne fût pas ma réaction lorsque je vis un beau vampire entrer dans le magasin. Je faillis m'étouffer et tomber sur les fesses. Soyez béni, Oh Tout Puissant…

Malheureusement c'était trop beau pour qu'il puisse s'agir d'Edward. Mais une jolie et souriante Alice, ce n'était pas mal non plus. Je ne devrais pas être étonnée de la voir ici, étant donné qu'elle venait m'embêter - ou me sauver des griffes de l'ennui - presque tous les jours. Mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en empêcher, à chaque fois que je la voyais franchir la porte, j'étais surprise et ébahie. C'est la même chose avec le gros balourd d'Emmett, d'ailleurs.

Cette fois ci, l'étrangeté venait du fait qu'Alice n'arborait pas son traditionnel sourire plein d'engouement. A la place, elle affichait un air inquiet et compatissant. Je n'eus même pas le temps de dire ouf, qu'elle se précipita sur moi à vitesse respectable et me prit dans ses bras.

- "Oh Bella, je suis tellement désolée!" Fit-elle avec sincérité. Je me reculai pour la contempler avec étonnement.

- "Pourquoi?" M'enquis-je. "Il y a un problème?"

- "J'aurais dû prévoir qu'il allait te demander ça." Dit-elle sur un ton de reproche pour elle-même. "J'étais tellement occupée avec mon mari Jasper, que je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

- "Oh." Fut tout ce que je pus formuler.

- "Je suis sincèrement désolée. J'aurais dû être plus attentive. Si je l'avais su, je serai venue te voir et tu aurais eu le temps de préparer une excuse valable pour refuser."

- "Arrête ça, Alice." L'interrompis-je. "Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Et puis ce n'est pas si grave." Tentais-je de me convaincre. "Ce sera juste un mauvais moment à passer."

Je vis son regard inquiet et désolé et je me demandai si ce ne serait pas pire qu'un simple mauvais moment. "Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?" Demandais-je avec appréhension. Elle me regarda avec peine.

- "Ça va mal se passer." Dit-elle simplement. Je compris que j'allais déguster.

- "Qu'est-ce qui va arriver?" Insistais-je pour qu'elle m'en dise plus. "Est-ce que je vais monter sur mes grands chevaux? Je vais l'insulter? Me mettre à pleurer?" Je la voyais secouer la tête à toutes les propositions que j'émettais.

- "Non, rien de tout cela."

- "Alors quoi?" M'impatientais-je. "Alice, je t'en pris. Dis moi ce qui va se passer quand je vais me retrouver face au Dr Cullen." Elle prit une inspiration et avoua.

- "Tu vas t'enfuir." J'écarquillais les yeux. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela.

- "Je vais m'enfuir? Comment ça?"

- "Edward sera en train de te tenir la main, puis Carlisle va arriver et là, tu vas prendre la fuite, laissant tout le monde en plan, complètement choqués." Mon cœur commençait à battre plus vite, et ma respiration s'accélérait à mesure qu'elle parlait. J'étais en train de suffoquer. "Respire Bella." Me dit Alice pour me calmer. Elle plaça une main au milieu de mon dos et mit l'autre sur mon ventre, puis exécutait des cercles apaisants. Je me calmais peu à peu.

- "Comment… C'est impossible… Si je fais ça, il saura que je cache quelque chose et il… Oh mon Dieu Alice!" Paniquais-je. "Il faut… Il faut empêcher ça."

- "C'est impossible, Bella. Le seul moyen serait que tu annules la rencontre."

- "Mais je ne peux pas faire ça! Il se poserait des questions. Et puis c'est le seul moment où je pourrais le voir du weekend. Je ne peux pas…"

- "Pour ce qui est de le voir, ça peut s'arranger." Me coupa-t-elle. "Et puis tu peux toujours trouver une excuse comme quoi tu es malade ou je ne sais quoi."

- "Il saura que je mens." Répondis-je. "Je n'ai jamais su mentir et il lira dans les pensées de ma colocataire ou les tiennes et verra que c'est faux. Et à ce moment là, il se demandera pourquoi j'ai menti pour ne pas venir et je…"

- "D'accord, c'est bon, pas de mensonge." Coupa Alice. "Mais sache que jusque là, j'ai très bien réussi à lui cacher mes pensées. Et Carlisle a toujours bien géré les siennes également."

- "Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?" Suppliais-je. Elle me regarda sérieusement.

- "Tu pourrais peut être considérer l'idée de lui dire la vérité." Je secouai la tête instantanément.

- "Hors de question."

- "Mais pourquoi?" Insista-t-elle. "Tu lui as déjà presque tout dit à propos de toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec mon père mis à part le fait que tu l'as traîné en justice, et je suis persuadée que tu avais tes raisons pour le faire. Mais si tu racontes tout à Edward, il comprendra et ne t'emmènera pas chez nous."

- "Non, il ne comprendra pas! C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas lui dire. Il va me détester." Je commençais à pleurer. Alice m'enlaça pour me réconforter. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne à la boutique. Ça aurait été humiliant.

- "Il ne pourra jamais te détester." Dit-elle sincèrement. "Et puis dans tous les cas, que tu lui dises ou que tu fasses comme si de rien n'était, il le saura. Lorsque tu prendras la fuite, crois moi qu'il n'y aura plus le choix." Je relevai la tête subitement avec un nouvel espoir.

- "Mais bien sûr!" M'écriais-je. "Alice, le seul problème, c'est ma réaction. Mais si j'agis différemment, il n'y aura aucun problème." Alice me regarda avec scepticisme.

- "Bella, si ma vision t'a vu réagir de la sorte, ce n'est pas impudemment. Tu réagiras comme cela."

- "Pas si j'y suis préparée." Contrais-je. "Peut être que tu as déjà changé le futur en venant m'en parler. Si ça se trouve, maintenant que je sais que j'aurais pris la fuite, je peux me préparer à l'avance et me rappeler constamment de ne pas décamper."

- "Bella…" Protesta Alice avec inquiétude. "Tu n'as pas revu mon père depuis. Tu ne peux pas décider de la réaction que tu peux avoir, même en sachant à l'avance comment tu réagiras. Pour un autre cas de figure, sans doute, ça marcherait… Mais dans ce cas précis… Tu ne pourras pas contrôler ta réaction."

- "Mais je dois essayer." Protestais-je. "C'est le seul moyen."

- "Tu me fais peur, Bella." Avoua Alice craintive.

- "Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tout va très bien se passer." Dis-je en m'essuyant les yeux. Je lui fis un maigre sourire pour lui montrer que ça allait, ce à quoi elle me répondit de la même manière. "Au fait…" Dis-je pour changer de sujet. "Tu ne m'avais pas dit que les Quileutes étaient des loups." Elle fronça les sourcils de façon adorable.

- "Qui t'a parlé de ça?"

- "Rosalie ma colocataire. Elle a passé le weekend dernier chez eux et elle a tout découvert en voyant l'un de ses amis se transformer."

- "Ça a dû lui faire un choc." Sourit Alice.

- "Je n'imagine même pas." Soupirais-je.

- "Évite de rester près d'eux. Ils sont instables." Je hochai la tête.

- "Je ne comptais pas les fréquenter, de toute façon." Elle opina.

- "Nous avons fait un pacte avec eux." Avoua-t-elle.

- "Oui, je suis au courant. Chacun sur son territoire, c'est bien ça?"

- "C'est exact. Étant donné que nous ne chassons pas les humains, nous ne sommes pas supposés représenter une quelconque menace. C'est pour ça qu'ils ne nous attaquent pas."

- "Mais les vampires comme les trois qui ont braqués la banque, ils les attaquent?" Devinais-je.

- "Assurément. Ils tuent tous les vampires qui s'octroient une balade sur le territoire d'Olympic."

- "Et j'ai remarqué qu'ils puaient." Dis-je en souriant. Alice éclata de rire.

- "Seulement pour nous."

- "C'est juste que j'ai entendu Edward et Emmett se plaindre alors…"

- "Tu comprendrais pourquoi ils réagissent comme ça si t'étais un vampire." Plaisanta-t-elle. "Ces chiens sentent vraiment mauvais." Je tentai un maigre sourire. Alice avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si cela se ferait un jour. Je n'y avais jamais pensé pour le moment et je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir y accorder de l'importance. Alors je tentai d'oublier cette réflexion.

- "Je te remercie d'être venue me voir, Alice." Elle me prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et me relâcha.

- "Ce fût un plaisir. J'espère sincèrement que ton plan va marcher."

- "Je l'espère aussi." Murmurais-je.

- "Oh, et je dirai à Edward que sa belle se languit." Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil. Comme un automatisme, mes joues prirent feu et je me retrouvai embarrassée. Alice sortit du magasin et ma journée se déroula sans amusement.

Chaque minute qui passait me rapprochait du moment où je me retrouverai face à lui. Alice m'a vu prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'agir aussi sottement. Je reverrai Carlisle et je ferai comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit. Comme si je le rencontrais pour la première fois. _C'est beau de rêver…_

Je savais pertinemment que je ne pourrai jamais faire semblant d'ignorer les évènements qui se sont produits dans le passé. Autant demander à Mike Newton d'apprendre à compter. Mais il fallait que je tente le diable. C'est tout moi, ça. Affronter le diable, j'ai l'impression que je ne fais que ça. La preuve, je vais me retrouver dans une maison pleine de vampires, mais pas une seule fois je ne pense à en avoir peur.

Où est dont passé mon instinct de survie? Il a dû mettre les voiles lorsque je suis sortie du ventre de ma mère. Parce que je ne me souviens pas avoir une seule fois, fait preuve de prudence durant toute mon existence.

Bella Swan, la pro du danger, meilleure amie de la malchance, princesse de la poisse et reine de la maladresse. Voila mon autoportrait en une courte phrase. Pathétique. J'ai déjà dit à quel point j'étais pathétique? Probablement. Je ne fais que rabâcher ça depuis toujours.

La soirée se déroula sans encombre, tout en silence. Rosalie avait tenu à ne pas me déranger, sachant très bien que je n'avais pas la moindre envie de discutailler. Je voyais son air inquiet, elle savait ce qui allait arriver demain et elle tentait de m'encourager et de m'envoyer des ondes positives comme elle le pouvait. J'étais vraiment contente de m'être réconciliée avec elle. Sa présence et son soutien m'avaient profondément manqué. Malheureusement je savais que cela serait de courte durée. Car le jour où elle apprendrait que je lui aie menti en lui cachant la vérité, elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Je devrais tout lui dire, ici et maintenant. Mais je ne le pouvais pas. Quelque chose au fond de moi me retenait, m'en empêchait pour une raison inconnue. Ça me tiraillait de l'intérieur. J'essayais de trouver de bonnes raisons pour expliquer mon mutisme, mais tout ce que j'y voyais, c'était de l'égoïsme.

J'étais égoïste de garder tous ces secrets pour moi, quand elle, ne me cachait rien. Je ne méritais certainement pas son amitié et sa compassion. C'est pour cette raison que je voulais profiter de chaque moment d'amitié avec elle. Car la vérité se sait toujours. Et le jour où elle saura la vérité et qu'elle se rendra compte à quel point j'ai pu être monstrueuse, elle s'en ira et me laissera seule.

J'étais blottie en boule sur mon lit, par-dessus la couette. Je ne pouvais pas me faufiler à l'intérieur de mon lit car j'étais beaucoup trop anxieuse. Je n'avais aucune envie de plonger dans le sommeil, sachant ce qui allait arriver si je m'endormais. J'avais l'impression d'être retournée des années en arrière, lorsque j'avais peur de m'endormir et que je faisais tout pour rester éveillée, pour ne pas avoir à affronter mes cauchemars virulents. J'ignorais pourquoi et aussi combien de temps - ou plutôt combien de nuits - mes cauchemars se manifesteraient, mais une chose est sure, je ne voulais pas revivre l'enfer interminable qui m'a habité durant des années.

Edward.

Il me fallait Edward. Je voulais Edward car j'avais indéniablement besoin de lui. Être aussi indépendante d'une personne ne devrait pas être permis. Je devais sans aucun doute paraître dans un état pitoyable mais qu'importe. Il était le seul à pouvoir m'apaiser, uniquement avec sa présence.

Un cognement à la vitre de ma fenêtre me fit sursauter et je dû me faire violence pour ne pas hurler. Je me redressa subitement de mon lit et fis face à la fenêtre. Je restai ébahie et étonnée.

Comme s'il m'avait entendu, Edward s'était manifesté et se trouvait devant ma fenêtre, attendant que je lui ouvre. J'avais du mal à le distinguer dans la pénombre, mais il portait une chemise et un jean simple qui le rendait irrésistible. Je m'avançais lentement, essayant de réaliser petit à petit ce qui était en train de se passer, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ouvris la fenêtre, sans le quitter du regard et me reculai pour le laisser entrer. Il fit un bond gracieux et tellement rapide que je clignai des yeux.

- "Alice m'a dit et je cite: « Ta belle se languit de toi »." Dit-il avec un sourire en coin qui embrasa mon visage.

Je baissai le regard vers mes pieds nus, les trouvant soudainement très intéressants. Je sentis ses doigts froids relever délicatement mon menton pour que je lève les yeux vers lui. Lorsque j'affrontai son regard, je pus voir une profonde inquiétude déformer ses traits. Il avait les sourcils froncés et semblait étonné.

- "Que t'arrive-t-il, Bella?" Je secouai la tête. Comment pouvait-il savoir que je n'allais pas bien? Je faisais tout pour garder la tête froide, justement. Je secouai la tête doucement, éblouie par la beauté de son visage.

- "Rien du tout. Depuis quand tu passes par la fenêtre de ma chambre?" M'enquis-je en espérant que mon esquive pour ne pas parler de moi ne se fit pas remarquer.

- "C'est la première fois." Répondit-il, sans se départir de son inquiétude. "Bella, dis moi ce tu as."

- "Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est rien."

- "Tu mens très mal." Me fit-il remarquer. "Et tu as pleuré." Je portai mes mains à mes joues.

- "Quoi? Que… Comment…"

- "Pas besoin d'être un vampire pour arriver à percevoir les marques de tes larmes sur ton si beau visage." Dit-il tristement. Je baissais les yeux.

Je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer la raison de mon état. _Hey Edward, si je suis dans cet état c'est parce que je dois rencontrer ton père demain et que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai voulu le mettre en prison._

Très mauvaise idée.

- "Alice me cache ses pensées depuis tout à l'heure." Reprit-il. "D'ailleurs il y a quelque chose qu'elle me cache depuis un bout de temps, déjà. Parfois je la surprends en train de chanter en Coréen. Tu n'aurais pas une petite idée, par hasard?"

- "Je ne vois pas du tout." Mentis-je en bégayant. Il soupira et regarda ailleurs avant de reposer les yeux sur moi.

- "Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça." Avoua-t-il douloureusement. Cet aveu me décontenança. "Dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe." Ordonna-t-il en ancrant ses yeux dans les miens. Je fondis sur place et sentis mes larmes remonter à la surface, pour je ne sais quelle raison. J'étais émue par ses confidences. Je n'avais tellement pas l'habitude qu'il s'ouvre à moi…

"Bella…" Murmura-t-il. "Te voir pleurer m'est insupportable." Il essuya tendrement les larmes qui perlaient sous mes yeux et je perdis pied.

Sous le coup d'une impulsion, n'y pouvant plus, je me jetais à son cou et m'accrochais à lui comme une perdue. Je me laissais aller en pleurant et il me serra fort en portant une main à l'arrière de ma tête pour me caresser les cheveux, tandis que son autre main était ancrée dans le bas de mon dos. Nous restâmes un moment dans cette position, le temps que je me calme et que je reprenne mes esprits. Je me reculai brièvement, sans relâcher ma prise autour de son cou. Puis je regardai ses ambres iris intensément.

- "Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça." Murmurais-je avec une voix rauque, déformée par les précédents sanglots. Il fronça les sourcils et je crus déceler une certaine peine dans ses yeux.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas continuer?" Demanda-t-il avec une soudaine crainte. J'hésitais une seconde à lui dire. Si je lui répondais, il verrait à quel point je suis éprise de lui et j'en deviendrais vulnérable.

- "Ne pas te voir." Finis-je par avouer d'une toute petite voix. Il parût surprit de ma réponse. "Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis une semaine." Continuais-je. "Tu vas sans doute me trouver folle de réagir de façon aussi excessive… moi-même je me trouve complètement cinglée." Et je le pensais. J'étais folle. Folle de lui, surtout. "Mais durant toute cette semaine où Alice et Emmett venaient me casser les pieds, j'étais malheureuse. Détrompe-toi, je les adore. Sincèrement. Et j'aime beaucoup leur présence. Mais tu sais pourquoi j'étais aussi déprimée et dépressive? Parce que même si j'apprécie leur présence et le fait qu'ils soient là, la seule personne que j'aurais vraiment aimé voir, c'était toi."

Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes, encore ébahie par le fait de m'être ouverte aussi impudemment à lui, sans aucune retenue.

"J'ai passé une semaine atroce à me languir de toi, comme l'a dit Alice, à espérer bêtement que tu viendrais, à attendre vainement de pouvoir enfin te voir à nouveau, te parler, te toucher, t'embrasser… J'ai même envisagé une seconde de prendre des cours de piano. Demande à Alice, elle en a rit à gorge déployée." Je m'octroyai un faible sourire à ce souvenir avant de continuer. "Je ne te demande pas de démissionner où de t'obliger à quoi que ce soit… Mais je ne pourrai pas revivre une semaine comme ça. J'ignore pourquoi je me mets dans cet état au bout de seulement une semaine, mais je n'y peux rien. Donc si tu éprouves assez d'affection à mon égard, que tu as la moindre estime pour moi, alors ne me refais plus endurer ça. Ne me refais pas vivre ça ou alors quitte-moi." Ma voix se brisa. "Mets fin à ce supplice et laisse-moi tomber. Quitte-moi." Finis-je dans un souffle.

Cette dernière possibilité me faisait atrocement souffrir de l'intérieur. Envisager cette possibilité me paraît être la chose la plus difficile que je n'aie jamais eu à faire. Pourtant, lorsque j'eus terminé ma tirade, je me sentais étrangement libérée. C'était comme si un lourd poids avait été ôté de mes épaules. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qui m'arrivait. Je savais que j'étais amoureuse, mais à ce point dépendante de sa présence, cela m'épatait encore. Être éprise à un tel point qu'être avec lui en devenait vital… J'en étais bouleversée.

Durant tout ce temps, Edward avait écouté sans sourciller une seule fois. Il n'avait laissé filtré aucune émotion sur son visage de marbre. J'avais terriblement peur qu'il décide à prendre au mot mes dernières paroles et qu'il me quitte. Je savais que je ne pourrais décemment pas m'en relever. Il porta une main à ma joue et la caressa de sa paume, toujours avec un visage impassible.

Puis soudainement, l'impassibilité de son visage disparût et laissa place à des émotions que je n'arrivais point à déchiffrer. Il avait l'air torturé, mais j'y voyais tout de même de la tendresse et un éclair d'espoir passa dans ses pupilles dorées.

- "J'ignorais que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir éprouvé une telle torture durant toute cette semaine." Je restai incrédule. Le choc devait se lire sur mon visage car il s'octroya un léger sourire amusé qui ne le rendait que plus beau.

J'avais l'impression de rêver. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrivait ce soir, mais il semblait vouloir s'ouvrir à moi. J'avais tellement eu l'habitude à ce qu'il ne me confie jamais la moindre chose quant à ses sentiments pour moi, que la moindre parole sur le sujet me transportait dans une euphorie incommensurable. Il fallait que je profite de ce moment de confidences car j'étais sure que le lendemain, il aura à nouveau érigé ce mur qui l'empêche de me dire qu'il éprouve.

- "Alors pour toi aussi, ça a été dur?" Demandais-je doucement. J'espérais que cette question ne franchirait pas les limites de sa capacité à révéler ses sentiments. Il fallait que je fasse extrêmement attention si je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête de se confier.

- "Plus que tu ne le crois." Murmura-t-il faiblement. Même cet aveu avait l'air de lui coûter. "Écoute." Reprit-il avec sérieux. "Il est hors de question que je te laisse tomber. Et je te promets que je ne te ferai pas revivre ça. T'imposer un tel délai entre nos adieux et nos retrouvailles, ce fût invivable à la fois pour toi que pour moi. Je ne perpétuerai pas la même chose." J'avais envie de pleurer tellement ses paroles me touchaient jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Mon cœur se délectait de ce genre de déclaration. "Et puis…" Continua-t-il. "Si mon travail à Seattle te pose problème, je peux très bien ne pas travailler le samedi." J'écarquillai les yeux.

- "Tu… Tu ne peux pas faire ça." Balbutiais-je. "Tu ne peux pas faire ça uniquement pour satisfaire une pauvre fille timbrée." Il fronça les sourcils.

- "C'est comme ça que tu te vois? Comme une pauvre fille timbrée?" Demanda-t-il incrédule. Il semblait contrarié. Je haussai les épaules.

- "C'est un peu ce à quoi j'ai l'air, tu ne crois pas?"

- "Bella." Dit-il sérieusement. "Je t'interdis de penser une telle chose de toi. Je savais déjà que tu ne te voyais pas très clairement, mais là c'est pire que ce que j'imaginais." Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. "Et si tu crois que je fais ça uniquement pour toi, tu te trompes. Parce que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir été malheureuse."

- "Alors comment est-ce que tu me vois?" Demandais-je, presque en l'agressant. "Si pour toi, je ne suis pas une pauvre folle, qu'est-ce que je suis? Comment est-ce que tu me vois?" Répétais-je en craignant qu'il ne se renferme sur lui-même. Par bonheur, il resta ouvert.

- "Tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse que je n'aie jamais rencontrée." Déclara-t-il avec assurance. "J'aime quand tu souris, quand tu rougis, quand tu ris, quand tu t'énerves, quand tu prends cet air paniqué sur ton visage, quand tu te mords ta petite lèvre pour une raison que j'ignore totalement. Bella je…" Il se stoppa net en me regardant intensément.

- "Tu quoi, Edward?" Insistais-je avec force. Je commençais à m'emporter. "Dis-moi. Tu quoi?"

Je savais que j'avais franchi la limite du possible, que je dépassais les bornes et que j'étais allée trop loin. Mais ça avait été plus fort que moi, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir le faire parler. Pour la première fois depuis que l'on s'était rencontré, il parlait à cœur ouvert et ne se retenait pas d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête, j'ai voulu qu'il aille jusqu'au bout, qu'il me dise ce que je voulais entendre. Il avait failli me le dire. J'en étais certaine.

Mais à présent que je l'avais brusqué, il avait l'air de se refermer à nouveau. Je voyais, en le regardant droit dans les yeux que son mur était réapparu. Il ne dirait plus rien. Il ne se confierait plus car je l'avais trop poussé. Alors dans un dernier espoir, je tentai le tout pour le tout en le poussant une dernière fois à se dévoiler.

- "Tu quoi, Edward?"

Mon regard le suppliait de parler, de me dire ce que je crevais d'envie d'entendre. Je vis une lueur d'hésitation dans son regard mais je ne me voilais pas la face. Je savais qu'il ne parlerait pas. C'est pour ça que j'affichais un air aussi suppliant. Pendant un moment, je crus qu'il allait enfin avouer. Il me fixait intensément, l'air bouleversé et hésitant.

Lorsque sa bouche s'entrouvrit, je crus qu'il le ferait. Je le pensais sincèrement.

Mais au lieu de cela, il m'embrassa soudainement avec une passion revigorante. Ses lèvres se faisaient pressantes sur les miennes, comme s'il cherchait un moyen de s'excuser de ne pas pouvoir me dire ce que je voulais. Je ne voulais pas abandonner. Je ne voulais pas laisser tomber alors que j'avais été si proche… Il essayait d'éluder, de me distraire et il y parvenait très bien. Je luttais pour ne pas rendre les armes.

Au moment où il se mit à caresser mes lèvres avec le bout de sa langue, je perdis et capitulais. Je répondis au baiser avec fièvre, passant mes mains dans ses cheveux désordonnés. J'ouvris la bouche et nos langues se croisèrent, s'entremêlèrent, pour ne plus se lâcher. Nous tombâmes sur mon lit sans que je ne m'en rende compte et je pris conscience d'une chose. Si lui n'était pas prêt à me le dire, moi en revanche je l'étais.

Alors j'allai le faire. J'allai lui dire que je l'aimais. Parce que c'était vrai. J'aimais cet homme, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître étant donné sa nature vampirique et toutes ces choses qui nous tournaient autour. Je l'aimais et j'avais besoin de l'exprimer, peu importe sa réaction.

- "Edward"? Haletais-je en séparant ma bouche de la sienne, et regrettant déjà de l'avoir fait.

- "Oui?" Dit-il en respirant bruyamment. Je le regardai dans le fond des yeux et nos prunelles ne se lâchaient plus. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire les deux petits mots qui avaient besoin de sortir, mais à mon plus grand désarroi, aucun son ne se fit entendre.

C'était comme si j'étais figée, incapable de dire le moindre mot. Je voulais le faire, au plus profond de moi, je voulais que ça sorte. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. C'était probablement dû au fait que je savais pertinemment qu'il ne me répondrait pas. En scindant ses prunelles à présent noircies, je prévoyais que sa réaction ne serait pas celle escomptée. Si je le faisais, il se pourrait bien que je ruine tout ce que nous avions réussi à développer. Et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tout détruire à cause d'une simple phrase, aussi importante pour moi soit-elle.

Je fis donc la même chose que lui quelques minutes auparavant. J'esquivai.

- "Rien… Je… Tu voudrais passer la nuit avec moi?" Soufflais-je encore haletante. Il m'offrit un sourire sincère et entier, puis se pencha pour embrasser mon front tendrement. Il m'entraîna avec lui à vitesse vampirique sur la tête de lit et voulût rabattre la couette sur moi avant que je ne l'en empêche.

- "Je n'en veux pas." Dis-je en la repoussant.

- "Tu es sure?" S'enquit-il avec un sourire en coin. "Je ne suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler un radiateur, tu sais?" Je secouai la tête.

- "Je suis mieux comme ça." Dis-je en entourant son ventre avec l'un de mes bras, et en entremêlant ma jambe avec les siennes. J'avais besoin d'être proche de lui autant que possible. Je fermai les yeux quand il murmura.

- "Bonne nuit, Bella." Je soupirai d'aise et resserrai ma prise autour de lui.

- "Merci." Dis-je simplement.

Non pas pour le bonne nuit, mais pour tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait pour ma petite personne. Il s'était livré à moi cette nuit de façon incroyable. Plus que ce que je n'avais jamais osé espérer. Je savais qu'il ne le referait pas de sitôt, que demain, il redeviendrait le Edward distant et réservé lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler de ses sentiments. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander quand est-ce qu'une nouvelle ouverture comme celle-ci se reproduirait…

* * *

- "Tu es nerveuse?" Demanda-t-il en me voyant me triturer les mains.

Nous étions dans ma camionnette - j'avais insisté pour la prendre car je n'avais pas voulu qu'Edward me laisse ce matin pour aller chercher sa voiture - et nous roulions en direction de leur villa.

Le réveil s'était fait en douceur. Comparée à la veille, cette nuit fut tout ce qu'il y avait de réparatrice. J'avais sombré dans un sommeil profond et mes rêves avaient été magnifiques. Lorsque j'avais ouvert les yeux, je m'étais rendue compte que je n'avais pas bougé. J'étais toujours blottie contre son torse dur et froid. Étrangement, je n'ai pas eu froid de toute la nuit. Je me sentais si bien avec lui. J'avais envie de rester ainsi pour toujours, sans jamais bouger.

Rosalie ne s'était même pas rendue compte de sa présence. Elle était encore endormie, trop exténuée quand nous sommes partis. J'étais soulagée. De ce fait, Edward n'avait pas pu capter ses pensées. Je commençais sérieusement à jouer avec le feu. Tôt ou tard, il allait découvrir la vérité. Que ce soit en entendant les pensées de Rosalie, d'Alice, ou même de son père. Même si Alice m'avait certifié qu'elle était très douée pour dissimuler ses pensées les plus secrètes et que Carlisle ne laissait jamais rien voir ni transparaître, je savais que mon temps était compté.

- "Non." Mentis-je renfrognée. Ma réaction le fit rire.

- "Ne t'inquiète pas, va. Personne ne te mangera." Plaisanta-t-il. J'aurais sans doute ri dans d'autres circonstances, mais à cet instant, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que d'appréhender. Il abandonna toute tentative de communication en voyant que je n'étais pas encline à discuter.

La route fut longue, mais bien trop courte à mon goût. Il empruntait un sentier battu en lisière de la forêt menant à chez lui et je fus étonnée de l'endroit. Ils étaient vraiment isolés de la ville. Lorsqu'il se gara, je découvris la plus immense villa que je n'avais jamais vue. Toute aérée, les vitres sur tous les murs, cette maison était lumineuse.

J'étais tellement émerveillée par l'endroit que je sursautai lorsqu'Edward coupa le moteur bruyant de ma Chevrolet. Cela me ramena au moment présent, à ce qui allait se produire d'ici peu de temps. Je devais me rappeler de ne pas me sauver, de ne pas paniquer, de faire semblant.

- "Tout va bien se passer, Bella." Tenta-t-il de me rassurer. Je hochai la tête avec un faible sourire. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi je réagissais ainsi et je m'en voulais de le laisser croire que c'était par anxiété. Il m'ouvrit la portière et prit ma main en nous dirigeant vers l'entrée de la maison. Mes membres commençaient à trembler. Je sentais mes jambes défaillir. Edward dût sentir ma tension car il me prit la main pour me rassurer. La décharge électrique du contact de sa peau avec la mienne me réchauffait et m'enivrait.

Avant même qu'il n'aie eu le temps de poser une main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et nous vîmes une tornade brune et pâle, se diriger sur moi et me serrer avec empressement.

- "Bella!" Cria-t-elle de sa petite voix aiguë et haut perchée. "Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là. Tu sais que hormis ta tante Esmée, tu es la première humaine à pénétrer ici?" M'informa-t-elle.

- "Alice, euh… J'étouffe." Lui dis-je alors qu'elle ne me lâchait toujours pas. Elle s'écarta rapidement avec une mine désolée.

- "Excuse-moi." Me dit-elle avec un sourire que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer. Je la regardai et compris son petit manège. Elle essayait de me détendre et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle agissait de la manière dont elle aurait agi si la situation n'avait pas été aussi fructueuse.

De plus, peut être qu'en me mettant en confiance, elle m'aiderait à ne pas réitérer les mêmes évènement que ceux de sa vision. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward et vis qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

- "Alice, si tu pouvais éviter de penser à ce que toi et Jasper avez fait la nuit dernière, cela m'aiderait amplement." Dit-il avec embarras. Alice se mit à rire de façon cristalline.

- "Pardon Edward." Dit-elle avec une fausse mine innocente. "Mais on ne peut pas contrôler ses pensées." Puis elle se détourna.

- "Quand je te dis que ma sœur est bizarre, ces temps ci…"

- "Moi je la trouve parfaitement normale." Déclarais-je en haussant les épaules, feignant l'innocence au mieux. Il me regarda soupçonneux. Il me reprit la main et m'entraîna à l'intérieur, ce qui fît monter le stress et la panique en moi. Je sentis une soudaine vague de calme me traverser et je me sentis beaucoup plus détendue que tout à l'heure.

- "C'est Jasper que tu devras remercier." Me dit mon compagnon. J'hochai la tête. Il m'aiderait sûrement à me sentir mieux quand arriverait l'heure fatidique…

- "Alors Edward, tu as apporté le casse-croûte?" Entendîmes nous la voix tonitruante et caverneuse d'Emmett. Edward leva les yeux au ciel.

- "Je suis désolée de te décevoir Emmett, mais vu ma petite corpulence, je ne pense pas être à la hauteur de tes attentes." Répondis-je en souriant. "Je ne vaux sûrement pas un bon grizzly irritable." Il éclata de rire, et je jure avoir cru sentir la maison trembler.

- "Ça c'est suûr. Même Martin Lawrence dans Big Mamma ne vaut pas un bon grizzly irritable."

- "Et Eddie Murphy dans Norbit, ça va pas non plus?" Demanda une voix masculine avec un doux timbre que je n'avais entendu qu'une seule fois dans ma vie. Un grand blond que je reconnus aisément comme étant Jasper. Il avait toujours cette démarche assurée et avait toujours ce petit air réservé. Emmett interrompit mon analyse.

- "Faut voir. C'est vrai qu'elle était vraiment énorme, la Raspuccia."

- "Bella, je te présente Jasper." Dit Edward.

- "Oui, on s'est déjà vu le jour où Alice est venue dévaliser la boutique de sa tante." Répondit-il avec un léger sourire, mais avec un air crispé. "Ravi de te revoir, Bella."

- "Moi aussi. Il faut que vous arrêtiez de dévaliser toutes mes boutiques, d'ailleurs." Plaisantais-je.

- "Dis-le à Emmett." Répliqua Edward. "C'est lui qui faisait la liste à chaque fois que je venais."

- "Et Alice alors?" Rétorqua celui-ci. "C'est elle qui n'arrête pas avec toute cette déco inutile."

- "Ma déco n'est pas inutile." Se défendit Alice. "Et heureusement que je suis là pour m'en occuper parce que ce n'est pas quatre hommes comme vous qui le feraient. Trop occupés à se battre contre des pauvres ours sans défense. Pas vrai Emmett?" Demanda-t-elle sarcastique.

- "Ils ne sont pas sans défense." Argua Emmett. "Certains se battent plutôt bien." Dit-il avec une moue rigolote. Alice, Jasper et Edward le regardaient avec une expression montrant qu'ils n'y croyaient guère et Emmett éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

- "D'accord, ils n'ont aucune chance. Mais quand j'étais humain, c'était eux les plus forts. J'estime avoir le droit de prendre ma revanche."

- "Emmett a failli se faire tuer par un ours, avant de se transformer." M'expliqua Edward en voyant mon air curieux.

- "Tu ne m'as jamais raconté ça." Fis-je remarquer à Emmett. Il haussa les épaules.

- "C'est normal. Je ne t'ai parlé que de mes exploits. Pas de mes défaites. Bien que celle là, soit la seule défaite que j'aie jamais eu." Dit-il de façon solennelle. Je me mis à rire.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je me sentais vraiment bien et détendue en leur présence. J'étais certaine que tout se passerait pour le mieux. Entre une Alice hyperactive et joyeuse et un Emmett fanfaron et comique, rien ne pourrait entacher cette journée.

Et pourtant… Il a suffit d'un simple raclement de gorge pour me faire oublier toute ma gaieté.

Tout le monde se retourna instinctivement vers le dernier venu et également le moins attendu de tous, du moins à mes yeux. Mon cœur se mit à cogner fort dans ma poitrine lorsque je vis pour la première fois depuis des années, l'homme qui avait sauvé - et détruit - ma vie. Je revis la même coupe de cheveux blonde, soignée impeccablement, le même visage bienveillant qui autrefois m'avait incité à me confier, à me livrer en lui racontant ma vie, les mêmes yeux dorés qui m'avaient tant hanté dans mes pires cauchemars, cette même allure britannique, ce même sourire compatissant qui m'avait aveuglé de confiance, ce look un peu vieillot mais qui lui donnait un charme incroyable…

Carlisle Cullen.

Mon ancien médecin, mon ancien confident, mon ancien ami, mon traître, ma plus grande déception et maintenant, mon potentiel beau père.

- "Bonjour Bella."

Lorsque j'entendis sa voix, cette même voix qui m'avait à maintes reprises, répété les mots « Je suis désolé », je commençai à paniquer. Il affichait un air grave, essayant sans doute de ne montrer aucune émotion mais échouait lamentablement. Quand il vit mon air apeuré, il prit soudainement un air concerné. Je ne faisais même pas attention aux autres membres Cullen. Mes jambes ne tenaient plus, ma tête me tournait, j'étais sur le point de m'écrouler.

Alice avait eu raison. On ne pouvait pas décider de la réaction que j'allais avoir, même en sachant comment je réagirai. Cela aurait été littéralement impossible de réagir impassiblement, lorsque l'on revoit une personne qui a profondément marqué notre vie et que l'on n'avait pas revu depuis des années. Comment ais-je pu être aussi naïve? Comment ais-je pu croire, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, que j'aurais pu venir ici, le voir, l'affronter sans montrer aucune émotion? En faisant comme si je ne le connaissais pas?

Impossible. C'était tout simplement impossible.

J'aurais dû écouter Alice et tout simplement annuler cette entrevue. Ou j'aurais dû tout simplement dire la vérité à Edward pendant que je le pouvais, quitte à le perdre à tout jamais. Maintenant, j'étais coincée et perdue. Mon cœur se serrait violemment tandis que les vagues de souvenirs affluaient dans mon esprits et me torturaient.

- "Qu'est-ce que…"

Je sentis la main d'Edward qui me tenait me serrer subitement et je tournai la tête vers lui. Il avait la bouche entrouverte et le choc se lisait partout sur son visage.

Il me regarda et je vis de l'incrédulité dans ses yeux. Il avait compris.

J'ignorais qui d'Alice ou de Carlisle avait baissé sa garde mais je m'en fichais. Ils l'avaient probablement fait tous les deux. C'est à ce moment précis que la peur et la décontenance totale me traversèrent de toutes parts. Edward avait donc eu accès aux pensées de Carlisle. Il avait donc eu le droit à toute ma misérable histoire dans son intégralité. C'en était fini de nous. Il allait me haïr et me quitter et je ne pourrai pas m'en relever. Je commençais déjà à tomber dans le néant, en me préparant à ce qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Je ne pouvais pas en supporter plus. Je ne pouvais pas affronter les regards de tous, surtout de celui que j'aimais, c'était trop dur. Tandis que les yeux d'Edward faisaient la navette entre moi et son « père », je lâchai subitement sa main, prise d'un élan de pure panique. Les larmes commençaient à me monter.

Alors je fis la seule chose que je savais faire et que j'avais toujours faite.

- "Je… Je suis désolée."

Puis je détalai.

Je m'enfuyais à toute vitesse.

Je n'écoutais même pas les voix qui m'appelaient, elles étaient déjà lointaines. A mon plus grand étonnement, personne ne m'avait couru après pour me retenir. Avec leur vitesse surhumaine, ils n'auraient eu aucun mal. Je pleurais désormais à chaudes larmes. J'atteignis ma Chevrolet en titubant et l'ouvris avec difficulté. Je claquai la portière violemment et enclenchai le moteur en pleurant bruyamment. Je mis mes mains qui étaient complètement moites sur le volant et démarrai en trombe. Je roulais légèrement en zigzags à cause de ma détresse. Je ne savais même pas ou j'allais. J'étais en train de m'éloigner de Forks et j'ignorais totalement où je voulais m'arrêter. La seule chose que je savais, c'était que je souhaitais par-dessus tout m'éloigner de cette ville, cette malheureuse bourgade maudite.

J'étais déjà bien loin de Forks quand soudain, la révélation s'imposa à moi.

Je savais où est-ce que je voulais vraiment aller. Je savais quel était le seul endroit sur terre, où je devais vraiment être. Ni une ni deux, je pris la route en direction de l'endroit en question.

Il me fallut plus d'une heure à y parvenir, à cause de mon incapacité à conduire convenablement et de la lenteur de ma camionnette. J'étais toujours défaillante quand j'arrêtais la voiture. Jamais de toute ma vie, je n'avais conduit aussi mal. Je sortis du véhicule et le laissai ici pour m'engouffrer dans les bois. Je marchais lentement, toujours assommée de profonds sanglots. N'importe qui à proximité pouvait m'entendre pleurer comme une petite fille. Je me déplaçais comme une ivrogne, tombant plusieurs fois et me relevant en pleurant plus bruyamment. Les chutes que je faisais accentuaient mes sanglots et je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. J'étais vraiment dans un piteux état lorsque j'arrivai enfin à bon port.

La clairière.

Celle où nous avions passé tout un dimanche ensoleillé, allongés et coupés du monde extérieur. J'avais l'impression que ce jour là remontait à extrêmement loin alors qu'en réalité, cela ne faisait qu'une semaine. Je courus maladroitement jusqu'à arriver en plein milieu et je m'effondrais. J'étais assise sur les genoux, la tête dans les mains et je pleurais.

Je réalisai alors quelque chose.

Finalement, ce n'était point les retrouvailles avec mon enfer personnel qui avaient causé ma perte. J'avais essayé de me préparer à cette confrontation, pensant que c'était à cause de cela que je m'enfuirai alors qu'en réalité, si j'avais pris mes jambes à mon cou, c'était uniquement parce qu'Edward avait appris la vérité et que cela voulait dire que notre histoire était finie. Il allait mettre un terme à notre relation et je n'y pourrai strictement rien. Je m'étais préparée à tout, sauf au pire. A savoir, le moment où Edward apprendrait la vérité et qu'il déciderait que je n'étais pas pour lui.

J'avais pris la fuite parce que je n'avais pas voulu l'affronter. Ni lui, ni son père, ni ses frères, ni même sa sœur. Je ne voulais pas le voir car tant que je ne l'affronterai pas, nous ne serions techniquement toujours pas séparés. Et j'avais besoin de me raccrocher à cette branche pour pouvoir rester en vie et ne pas tomber de l'arbre dépeçant, écorché, tangible et dépérissant sur lequel j'étais perchée. Car lorsqu'il me quittera, ce sera la fin de mon univers. Comment ais-je pu m'impliquer autant et me sentir aussi dépendante de lui? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à présent, la seule chose qu'il me restait à faire, était de le confronter, d'entendre la sentence et d'attendre la mort. Mais pour le moment, je ne voulais rien faire d'autre que de pleurer sur mon sort, même si je méritais cette punition amplement.

Il devait s'être écoulé des heures car le ciel nuageux commençait à s'assombrir. J'étais recroquevillée sur moi-même, les genoux ramenés contre ma poitrine, les bras entourant mes jambes et la tête contre mes cuisses. Je ne sais pas combien d'heures j'ai passé à pleurer mais une chose est sure, je n'avais pas du tout envie de m'arrêter. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais passer le restant de mes jours comme ça, à sangloter sans jamais m'arrêter.

J'entendis un craquement de feuilles derrière moi et je sursautai. Ma tête se releva brusquement et je me mis à trembler lorsqu'un second craquement se fit entendre.

- "Qu… Qui… Qui est là?" Demandais-je avec une voix tremblante et engourdie par les larmes.

Je me balançais d'avant en arrière, et je respirais bruyamment. Mon cœur malheureux et souffrant se mit à tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Je tournai la tête à droite et à gauche pour voir si je pouvais apercevoir quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais rien. Je crus avoir rêvé et halluciné la présence d'autrui lorsque j'entendis une voix horriblement familière.

- "Ce n'est que moi."

Je me tournai vivement, apeurée, dans la direction d'où provenait cette voix masculine et tombai alors sur deux grands yeux dorés…

* * *

**O_O**

**Je vois déjà vos réactions: Mais qui c'est qui l'a rejoint??**

**xD réponse au prochain chapitre^^ .**

**Si le cœur vous en dit, appuyez sur le bouton vert et laissez quelques reviews, histoire de me réchauffer le cœur par ce temps hivernal xD Je me fais poète en ce moment lol.  
**

**Gros bisous et meilleurs vœux^^**

**popolove=D  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Voile

**Coucou tout le monde^^**

**Me revoilà en cette fin de semaine, avec THE CHAPITRE!!! Et oui, vous allez enfin tout savoir sur ce qui s'est passé il y a cinq ans. NO MORE SECRET!**

**Alors je crois que j'ai fait une erreur au dernier chapitre. Lorsque j'ai dit que vous allez savoir ce que Edward pense de tout ça, certaines ont cru que j'allais faire un chapitre de son POV. Je suis désolée pour ce quiproquo. Sachez que la fic sera entièrement du POV de Bella, excepté les moments ou le POV est externe comme c'est le cas au début de ce chapitre, et comme ça l'était au chapitre 10, lorsque j'avais suivi Rosalie.**

**Je vous remercie infiniment pour toutes vos reviews. 50 reviews! C'est la première fois pour cette fiction ^^  
**

**Je tiens aussi à m'excuser car lorsque j'ai posté le dernier chapitre, je n'ai pas pris le temps de me corriger, et certaines m'ont fait remarqué quelques fautes que j'ai trouvé aberrantes.**

**Alors d'après vos reviews, la majorité pense que c'est Carlisle qui la rejoint dans la clairière (pourquoi?^^)  
**

**En deuxième position, Edward évidemment.**

**Cependant, une seule courageuse d'entre vous a dit Jasper. LOL**

**Quant à Emmett, bizarrement il n'a récolté aucune voix. C'est étrange. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il aurait pu la consoler? xD  
**

**Réponse aux anonymes:**

**Mary: Merci infiniment^^**

**Aely: Tu vas savoir si tu t'es trompée ou non. Merci pour ta review.**

**popo62138: Deux reviews? J'ai vraiment dû te faire attendre lol. Contente de savoir que tu n'es pas prête de me lâcher xD. J'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

**Miss Blabla: Merci pour ta review. Et merci de m'avoir indiqué des fautes monumentales qui m'ont choqué LOL**

**Gedauphin: Merci beaucoup =) Contente que tu aimes 333333**

**....  
**

**Alors sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre. J'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez.**

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Voile  
**

**«**_ Lentement, la jeune fille se réveilla. Elle semblait immerger des ténèbres qui l'avaient engloutie, la laissant sans vie, coupée du monde extérieur, pour l'entraîner dans les abîmes les plus profonds du Néant. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les paupières, très légèrement, elle sentit une boucle consistante et importante au niveau de son ventre, ainsi qu'une affreuse douleur lancinante._

_"Où suis-je?" Se demanda-t-elle. "Que s'est-il passé?"_

_Sa vision était floue et troublée. Elle ne distinguait pas nettement les couleurs qui l'entouraient. Cependant elle arrivait à percevoir la blancheur des murs qui la retenaient captive. Elle vit au loin une porte. Puis plus près d'elle, une table avec un vase garni de tulipes rouges. Et à coté, une chaise vide._

_Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois car la lumière lui faisait horriblement mal. Ses yeux n'étaient plus habitués, faute d'avoir séjourné dans l'ombre et l'obscurité trop longtemps._

_Puis ce fut la panique. _

_Elle se mit à gémir faiblement, sa voix n'ayant pas été travaillée depuis plusieurs jours. Elle s'époumonait plus qu'autre chose, quand elle sentit soudainement une main froide, glacée, se poser sur son front dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant._

_- "Chut..." Lui murmura une voix masculine, douce et étonnamment apaisante. "Tout va bien." Répéta cette même voix, comme elle ne se calmait toujours pas. _

_La main, appartenant probablement au détenteur de la voix, entreprit de caresser affectueusement le front recouvert de sueur. La jeune fille tourna alors la tête dans un mouvement brusque qui lui octroya une douleur chaude au coin de sa tête. Sa respiration s'accéléra de devint râpeuse. _

_Une nouvelle fois, la même voix tenta de la réconforter et de l'apaiser. Lorsqu'elle posa les yeux vers le visage de l'homme qui lui caressait le front, elle se surprit à cligner des yeux un bon nombre de fois avant de se stabiliser. Cette fois, ce n'était point à cause de la lumière qui lui donnait mal aux yeux, mais parce que l'homme qu'elle était en train de fixer était sans conteste, l'homme le plus resplendissant et le plus étrange qui soit._

_D'une beauté irréelle, presque hors d'atteinte, il était néanmoins plus blafard que la neige, et ses yeux étaient d'un or envoûtant, qui lui donnait un air mystérieux. Ses cheveux blonds, coiffés impeccablement, lui donnaient des allures d'anciens britanniques._

_- "Mademoiselle?" Elle entendit clairement sa voix qui avait tenté de la calmer tantôt. "Mademoiselle, vous m'entendez?"_

_Elle tenta de lui répondre mais les seules choses qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient des syllabes incohérentes. _

_"Reposez-vous Isabella. Vous êtes éprouvée et avez besoin de récupérer."_

_Il avait comprit qu'elle ne serait pas en état de formuler quoi que ce soit de compréhensible, mais il était tout de même heureux qu'elle se soit enfin réveillée._

_La jeune fille, avant de replonger aux pays des songes, trouva contre toute attente, la force et le courage nécessaire, pour lui murmurer quelque chose._

_- "Bella. Juste Bella."_ **»**

**

* * *

  
**

**« **_La lumière du jour ne fut pas aussi difficile à s'y habituer, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux pour la seconde fois. _

_Elle reconnut les murs blancs, la table, la chaise, la porte et le bel homme blond, habillé en une blouse blanche. Celui dont elle avait cru avoir rêvé l'existence._

_- "Bon réveil Bella." Encore cette même voix. Elle s'étira, puis sentit la douleur qui lui tiraillait les muscles et lui comprimait les os. "Doucement." Lui dit-il._

_- "On... Est... L'hôpital?" Balbutia-t-elle, complètement désorientée._

_- "Tu te trouves effectivement à l'hôpital de Seattle." Lui apprit-il avec une voix douce. Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, de peur de perdre contenance._

_- "Et vous? Vous êtes qui?" Demanda-t-elle sans cacher sa curiosité. Il sourit._

_- Je suis le Docteur Carlisle Cullen. C'est moi qui m'occupe de vous depuis votre... Accident." Acheva-t-il._

_Ce fut à ce moment précis que Bella se remémora avec horreur._

_**« - "Tu n'auras pas ce bébé."**_

_**- "Tyler, je t'en pris." Avait-elle supplié. "Ralentis."**_

_**- "Non." Répondit-il, sans appel. "Tu n'auras pas ce..."**_

_**- "ATTENTION!!" »**_

_Elle se mit à hurler en repensant aux évènements qui s'étaient produits._

_- "Bella Bella. Calmez-vous." Ordonna Carlisle avec inquiétude._

_- "Le... La... L'accident..." Bafouillait-elle, déstabilisée._

_- "Je sais." Lui répondit-il avec douceur. "C'est fini. Tout va bien à présent." Elle se releva subitement._

_- "Et le... Mon..."_

_- "Votre bébé s'en est sorti."_

_Aussitôt, elle plaça brusquement ses deux mains sur son ventre, qui avait gardé son volume. Elle soupira de soulagement._

_- "Dieu Merci." Murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux._

_- "Vous avez eu énormément de chance." Enchaîna-t-il. Les secours ont été appelés rapidement. Ils vous ont maintenu tous les deux en vie, le temps que j'arrive à Seattle."_

_- "Vous n'habitez point ici?" S'enquit-elle avec un léger sourire. Ce à quoi il répondit par un sourire plein de charme._

_- "Je vous raconterais volontiers ma vie avec joie, mais ce n'est pas de moi dont il faut parler." Elle soupira._

_- "Je sais." Il sourit._

_- "Bella, je sais que cette expérience a dû être traumatisante pour vous, mais j'ai besoin que vous me disiez de quoi vous vous rappelez exactement." Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement et la panique commença à la gagner._

_- "On... On se disputait." Consentit-elle à répondre. "Et puis... Je ne sais pas. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé. Il ne regardait pas la route, je lui ai dit de faire attention, puis plus rien. C'est le trou noir."_

_- "Cela ne fait rien." Répondit-il gentiment. "C'est tout à fait normal que vous ne vous rappeliez pas de grand chose. Vous n'êtes pas encore rétablie et les choses vous reviendront progressivement."_

_- "Est-ce qu'il est en vie?" S'enquit-elle par politesse, sans un semblant d'intérêt._

_- "Il est sorti de l'hôpital il y a un peu plus d'une semaine. Il est en parfaite santé." Bella hocha la tête._

_- "Combien de temps suis-je restée dans le coma?" Demanda-t-elle en réalisant qu'elle ne savait pas du tout quel jour nous étions. Il la regarda sérieusement;_

_- "Deux semaines." Elle resta sans voix. Ainsi donc, deux semaines s'étaient écoulées... Elle avait loupé le jour de Noël et le Nouvel An._

_- "Est-ce qu'il est trop tard pour vous souhaiter une bonne année?" Murmura-t-elle avec un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il lui offrit un sourire sans artifice._

_- "Non, vous êtes encore dans les temps. Bonne Année à vous aussi, Bella. Puisse-t-elle se terminer de façon plus plaisante que celle-ci ne s'est achevée."_

_- "Elle le sera." Affirma-t-elle. "L'année prochaine, je ne serai pas seule." Dit-elle en désignant son ventre des yeux. Le docteur Cullen lui sourit mais Bella sentit qu'il était réticent._

_- Vos parents sont là. Désirez-vous que je les fasse entrer ou préférez-vous vous reposer?"" Elle fit mine de réfléchir._

_- "Seulement mon père." Répondit-elle catégorique. Le blond ne réfuta rien et sortit de la pièce en laissant entrer Charlie Swan, le visage marqué par la fatigue. On aurait dit qu'il paraissait dix ans de plus._

_Il s'assit sur la chaise à coté du lit de Bella et regarda sa fille avec amour, le visage emprunt à de la désolation, de la joie, et de la tristesse en même temps._

_- "Bella. Ma Bella." Murmura-t-il avec émotion. Elle tendit la main vers lui et il la lui serra comme si elle était la chose la plus fragile et précieuse qui soit._

_- "Salut Papa." Il prit son temps pour la contempler._

_- "Je sais que tu crois que je suis un dur à cuire et que je suis capable de tout encaisser, mais si tu tiens ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu à mon petit cœur d'être humain, ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil."_

_Bella rit légèrement, les larmes aux yeux._

_- "Je suis désolée."_

_- "Bordel Bella. Tu imagines l'enfer que ta mère et moi avons vécu? C'était le pire Noël de toute ma vie. Pendant que les autres festoyaient, moi je me trouvais ici, dans cette chambre, à pleurer pour que tu te réveilles."_

_- "Charlie Swan qui pleure, ça c'est un véritable exploit." Il lui fit un bien maigre sourire._

_- "Il y a une première fois à tout."_

_- "Et Renée?" Demanda-t-elle. "Dans quel état se trouve-t-elle?"_

_- "Lamentable." Répondit-il. "Et en plus, elle ne s'entend pas bien du tout avec ton jeune médecin." Bella fronça les sourcils._

_- "Le Docteur Cullen? Il a pourtant l'air d'être très bien."_

_- "Il l'est." Confirma Charlie. Bella le vit baisser les yeux avec un air pincé. Il hésitait à lui avouer la vérité._

_- "Abrège Papa. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait?"_

_- "Elle a essayé de le convaincre de laisser le bébé mourir." Annonça-t-il. Le visage de la jeune fille afficha un masque d'horreur. "Naturellement, il a refusé car cela était contraire à la déontologie. Elle s'est emportée et il a tenté de la raisonner calmement. Ça n'a pas marché, et lorsqu'elle a appris qu'il l'avait sauvé, elle a piqué sa crise. Depuis, elle ne lui adresse même plus la parole."_

_Bella était choquée et incrédule._

_- "Promets-moi une chose." Fit-elle à son père. Il hocha la tête_

_- "Ce que tu veux."_

_- "Ne la fais jamais entrer ici." Déclara-t-elle._

_- "Bella..."_

_- "Promets!" Coupa-t-elle en insistant. Il se soumit._

_- "Très bien. Je ferai tout pour qu'elle ne mette jamais les pieds ici. Mais sache qu'elle est derrière la porte et que c'est ta mère, qui a passé deux semaines à pleurer ici et à supplier que tu te réveilles. Alors fais au moins l'effort d'accepter qu'elle puisse te voir une fois." Bella soupira mais se résigna._

_- "D'accord. Fais la venir maintenant, qu'on n'en parle plus."_

_Il obtempéra en se levant et en allant ouvrir la porte. A peine eut-il dit deux mots que Renée arriva comme une furie, le visage rouge de pleurs et dévasté. Elle se précipita sur sa fille et la serra avec force._

_- "Bella, mon trésor! Mon bébé, mon ange! J'ai eu tellement peur, si tu savais! Ne me refais plus jamais ça!"_

_Elle braillait comme une perdue et débitait un flot de paroles incommensurables. Bella ne broncha pas, l'écoutant à moitié._

_- "Tu me fais mal, Renée." En entendant sa fille la désigner par son prénom, elle se releva subitement et s'écarta en la regardant inquiète._

_- "Tu ne m'appelles jamais par mon prénom. Que t'arrive-t-il? Tu vas bien?" Bella la foudroya du regard._

_- "J'irai mieux une fois que tu seras partie." Lâcha-t-elle. Renée se figea de surprise._

_- "Je ne comprends pas. Tu es encore énervée pour la dernière fois? Bella, tu as eu un accident. Ce genre d'évènements doit nous rapprocher."_

_- "Nous rapprocher?" S'exclama-t-elle effarée, avec une voix faiblarde. "Mais rien ne pourra jamais nous rapprocher, Renée. Encore éprouverais-tu des regrets, je serai sans doute apte à te pardonner, mais là, c'est carrément impossible." Renée sembla consternée et énervée._

_- "La seule chose que je regrette, c'est de t'avoir envoyé dans ce patelin. Vivre avec ton père aura été la pire chose qu'il ne t'ait jamais arrivé."_

_- "Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça!" S'emporta la fille._

_- "Et toi, tu n'as pas le droit de me parler comme tu l'as fait. Je suis ta mère, ne l'oublie pas." La colère que Bella retenait explosa._

_- "Comment oses-tu? Tu prétends être ma mère? Et que fais-tu de la femme qui a tenté de me faire avorter de force? Celle qui m'a traîné par les cheveux en me faisant horriblement mal, sans même s'en soucier? Celle qui a profité de mon état comateux pour essayer de tuer une fois de plus l'être qui est en moi? Celle qui m'a regardé avec un air de profond dégoût? Tu te dis être ma mère, mais tu ne l'es pas. Tu ne l'es plus. Aujourd'hui, tout ce que je vois, c'est une inconnue, mauvaise et répugnante."_

_Après son discours peu élogieux, Bella commença à éprouver une atroce douleur et à perdre pied. Elle souffrait de partout et se mit à crier. Elle entendit à peine sa mère hurler, le médecin accourir et des voix s'élever."_

_- "Elle est en pleine convulsion." La voix de son médecin lui paraissait bien lointaine. "Je vous avais pourtant dit de la ménager. Elle n'est pas du tout en état pour supporter un sentiment tel que la colère."_

_- "Mais c'est elle qui s'est énervée." Se défendit Renée._

_- "Je vais devoir vous prier de sortir." _

_- "Pas question" Réfuta Renée en secouant la tête._

_- "Sortez d'ici." Ordonna calmement le médecin._

_- "Mais je..."_

_- "T'es sourde ou quoi?" Cria Charlie avec colère. "Il t'a dit de foutre le camp d'ici. Tu as déjà fait assez de mal comme ça!"_

_- "C'est de ma fille dont on parle. Il est hors de question que je..."_

_- "SORS D'ICI!" Hurla le père, plus furibond que jamais._

_Bella ne sut jamais à quel point Renée avait eu peur de Charlie à cet instant, et qu'elle fila pour ne plus jamais revenir, car elle sombra, à nouveau, dans le monde cruel du Néant..._**»**

**

* * *

  
**

**«**_ - "Ces plaisir violents connaissent des fins violentes. Dans leurs excès ils meurent, tels la poudre et le feu que leurs baisers consument."_

_- "Roméo & Juliette, acte III scène 2." Annonça le grand blond. Bella sourit._

_- "Vous connaissez vos classiques, bravo." Le félicita-t-elle._

_- "Tout de même." S'exclama-t-il. "Je pense être assez cultivé pour reconnaître une citation de Shakespeare."_

_- "Vous plaisantez? Il n'y a pas que Shakespeare que vous reconnaissez." Lui apprit-elle. "Je n'arrête pas de vous poser toute sorte de colles depuis environ un mois et vous n'avez jamais mis plus de deux secondes à réfléchir avant de répondre juste. Comment faites-vous pour tout savoir du tac au tac?" Il se mit à rire._

_- "J'aime énormément le savoir. Je profite de mon temps libre pour m'instruire." Répondit-il. Elle le regarda avec une grande admiration._

_- "De toute façon, vous n'êtes même pas humain." Déclara-t-elle d'un air las. Il se redressa subitement._

_- "Que voulez-vous dire?" Demanda-t-il en dissimulant son anxiété._

_- "Vous êtes trop parfait pour être réel." Il rit doucement, sans montrer son soulagement. "C'est vrai, vous êtes beau, intelligent, doué... Y a-t-il au moins une chose que vous ne pouvez pas faire?" Il sourit._

_- "Il y a bien une chose que je suis incapable de faire."_

_- "Laquelle?" Demanda Bella sans cacher sa curiosité maladive._

_- "Bronzer." Annonça-t-il. Bella éclata de rire;_

_- "Ça c'est sûr! Vous vivez en Alaska, loin de toute trace de soleil. De plus, vous avez catégoriquement refusé d'ouvrir les rideaux de ma chambre lorsqu'il a fait beau, la semaine dernière. Aucune chance que vous puissiez bronzer si vous fuyez le soleil comme la peste."_

_- "C'est juste. Mais je t'ai déjà expliqué que j'avais du mal à supporter sa lumière. A force de vivre dans le grand nord..."_

_- "Je comprends. Mais alors ça veut dire que vous êtes condamné à vivre loin du soleil pour le restant de vos jours?" Il sourit._

_- "C'est exactement ça."_

_- "Je vous plains. Vos enfants ne doivent pas apprécier de vivre dans un paysage dénué de soleil."_

_- "Ils s'en accommodent. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour eux." Répondit-il._

_- "D'ailleurs, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous ayez adopté des enfants orphelins. C'est extrêmement noble de votre part." Dit-elle admirative._

_- "Je te remercie. Je dois t'avouer que je ne regrette pas une seconde de les avoir avec moi."_

_- "Quel âge ont-ils?" S'enquit-elle._

_- "Ils sont un peu plus âgés que toi. Dans la vingtaine. Excepté ma fille Alice qui a à peu près le même âge que toi." Bella se redressa._

_- "La vingtaine?! Mais c'est impossible. Quel âge avez-vous?"_

_- "Un peu plus de quarante ans." Bella éclata de rire, tellement fort qu'elle reçut un coup dans le ventre, provenant de son bébé._

_- "Vous vous fichez de moi?" Il secoua la tête. Bella s'arrêta de rire soudainement et le regarda incrédule._

_- "Mais c'est impossible! Vous faites vingt ans de moins!" Ce fut lui qui rigola, cette fois._

_- "Tu exagères un peu. Mais merci du compliment."_

_- "Vous prenez quoi comme crème? Parce que j'achète du Neutrogéna et ça n'a pas l'air de faire quoi que ce soit. Ou alors, vous avez fait de la chirurgie esthétique?" Il secoua la tête avec amusement._

_- "Rien de tout ça. Tout cela est le fruit d'un régime alimentaire de tout ce qu'il y a de plus sain." Bella s'étonna. Elle avait l'impression que sa phrase signifiait autre chose pour lui que pour elle._

_- "Et vous n'avez jamais commis d'excès? Cédé à la tentation?" Plaisanta-t-elle avec ironie. Il eut un regard lointain, comme s'il pensait à autre chose._

_- "Non, jamais."_

_- "Vous êtes d'un courage exemplaire, Docteur Cullen." Déclara Bella de manière solennelle. "Moi, je dois avouer que je ne pourrai jamais me passer de chocolat, ni de beurre de cacahouètes." Il sourit, amusé. "Mais arrêtons de parler de nourriture. Celle de l'hôpital est déjà assez écœurante comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter." Il se mit à rire._

_- "Tu as raison. Il faut que j'aille récupérer les résultats des tests de ta dernière échographie." Annonça-t-il. A l'évocation de son bébé, Bella sentit un tendre sourire se former sur ses lèvres._

_- "Je dois toujours lui trouver un prénom." Rappela-t-elle._

_- "Tu n'en es qu'à ton sixième mois de grossesse, Bella. Tu as encore le temps d'y songer, tu ne crois pas ?"_

_- "Mais ça fait un mois que je suis ici, et je n'ai encore rien trouvé…"_

_- "Ne t'en fais pas." La rassura-t-il. "Lorsque tu auras le déclic, tu le sauras. Je suis certain que ta fille aura un prénom merveilleux. Elle a déjà une maman merveilleuse."_

_Bella fut vraiment touchée par cette déclaration. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait un tel compliment._

_- "Carlisle…" Murmura-t-elle en contenant ses larmes. "Merci infiniment. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si vous n'aviez pas été là pour moi." Il lui sourit affectueusement._

_- "Je ne fais que mon travail, rien de plus."_

_- "Oh, que si, vous faites bien plus que votre travail." Contra-t-elle. "Vous avez fait bien plus qu'un autre médecin n'aurait fait. D'ailleurs, je ne vous considère plus comme mon médecin. Pour moi, vous êtes devenu un véritable ami."_

_Carlisle fut heureux de cet aveu. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi humain depuis longtemps. Lui non plus, ne considérait plus Bella Swan comme une simple patiente. Il avait passé un mois à s'occuper d'elle, à apprendre à la connaitre, et à l'apprécier. Elle était comme sa propre fille. Il était à des années lumières du monde vampirique dans lequel il appartenait._

_Il ne voulait pas penser au moment où il devrait rentrer chez lui, pour retrouver son inhumanité. Cela dit, il serait bien évidemment très heureux de retrouver sa famille, qui lui manquait plus que de raison._

_Mais il avait encore au moins trois mois pour y penser, puisqu'il devrait attendre que Bella soit au terme de sa grossesse. Elle est restée à l'hôpital depuis son accident car sa grossesse devait être surveillée en permanence. De plus, de nombreuses complications étaient susceptibles d'arriver et Carlisle se devait d'être avec Bella à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit._

_- "Je te remercie beaucoup, Bella. Dit-il avant de se diriger vers la porte." _**»**

**

* * *

  
**

**«**_ - "J'ai les résultats de votre échographie." Annonça le Docteur Cullen en entrant. Charlie releva la tête et Bella lui sourit._

_- "Et alors ?" Demanda-t-elle. Il hésita quelques secondes._

_- "Elles ne sont pas très bonnes." A cette annonce, Bella se mit à frémir._

_- "Que voulez-vous dire ?" S'inquiéta Charlie._

_- "La grossesse risque d'être de plus en plus difficile. L'état de votre bébé est en train de se détériorer." Bella commença à paniquer et entoura son ventre de ses deux mains. Charlie tenta de calmer sa fille comme il le pouvait en plaçant une de ses mains sur son épaule._

_- "Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?" Demanda-t-elle avec des trémolos dans la voix._

_- "Du calme, Bella." Commença le docteur. "Pour le moment, il n'y a rien de bien urgent. De plus, nous ne pouvons rien faire du tout, si ce n'est redoubler de vigilance et augmenter la fréquence d'échographies. Quant à l'accouchement, il est bien entendu formel qu'il se déroulera par une césarienne, et nous le ferons probablement naître prématurément. Nous ne pouvons pas attendre neuf mois. Vos blessures internes, dues à l'accident ne le permettront pas."_

_- "Je croyais que ma fille était totalement remise de cet accident ?" Se plaignit Charlie qui s'énervait._

_- "Physiquement, votre fille se remet tranquillement." Expliqua-t-il. "Mais sa grossesse rend les choses difficiles. Le bébé affaiblit Bella petit à petit, c'est pourquoi il va falloir la ménager encore plus. Tu es désormais interdite de tout déplacement hors de cette chambre. Plus aucune ballade, même en fauteuil ne sera autorisée. Et tu devras te faire accompagner par une infirmière à chacun de tes déplacements jusqu'à la salle de bains. Je veux que tu aies une assistance, vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre."_

_Bella hocha la tête, avant de ressentir une soudaine douleur incroyablement hargneuse. Charlie ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais Carlisle entendit le cœur de Bella s'affoler._

_- "Que se passe-t-il, Bella ?" S'enquit-il en accourant vers elle et en l'examinant. Bella essayait de ne pas montrer sa douleur mais le médecin n'en fut pas dupe._

_- "Ça va, c'est passé, je vais bien." Parvint-elle à murmurer. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter le docteur pour rien. Carlisle fronça les sourcils._

_- "On va te faire passer une nouvelle échographie." Déclara-t-il. Bella s'emporta._

_- "Quoi ? Mais je viens à peine d'en faire une. A quoi ça va servir ?"_

_- "Bella." Commença le médecin. "Mieux vaut trop que pas assez. On n'est jamais à l'abri d'une nouvelle complication."_

_- "Alors vous allez m'en faire une à chaque fois que j'aurai mal quelque part ?" S'enquit-elle sur la défensive. "Vous ne vous êtes pas dit que cela pouvait être des contractions?"_

_- "C'est bien trop tôt pour qu'il s'agisse de contractions." Contra-t-il._

_- "Mais je…" Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car la douleur s'intensifia et elle se mit à crier._

_- "Bella !" S'écria son père._

_- "Appelez-moi une infirmière." Ordonna Carlisle à Charlie. Ce dernier acquiesça et s'en alla. Carlisle mit une main sur le ventre de Bella pour déterminer la cause de la douleur._

_- "Tout ne se passera pas comme prévu, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda Bella d'une voix rauque, déformée par les précédents cris. C'était une affirmation, non une question._

_- "Nous ne pouvons pas le définir." Répondit Carlisle._

_- "Je vous en prie." Implora-t-elle. "Vous me faites une échographie toutes les dix minutes, vous vous inquiétez dés que je ressens la moindre chose… Vous ne pouvez pas me mentir. Pas à moi." Il la regarda tristement._

_- "Bella je…"_

_- "Vous le saviez depuis le début." Le coupa-t-elle. "Vous saviez qu'il y avait des complications et que mon accouchement ne se déroulerait pas comme prévu. Vous saviez qu'il y aurait un risque." L'accusa-t-elle._

_- "Je l'ai toujours su." Confirma-t-il. "Mais je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter tant qu'il n'y avait rien. Je ne voulais pas détruire votre bonheur tant que tout était encore sous contrôle."_

_- "Je le comprends." Avoua-t-elle. "Et je vous en remercie. J'ai passé un mois fabuleux dans cet hôpital. Si on omet la bouffe immonde et les échographies à tout va." Il émit un léger rire._

_- "Bella !" Appela son père qui revenait avec une infirmière._

_- "Veuillez la préparer pour l'échographie." Ordonna le docteur Cullen à l'infirmière._

_- "Je vais rejoindre ma sœur." Annonça Charlie. "Elle vient d'arriver."_

_- "Pourrais-tu lui demander de venir ?" Demanda Bella. "J'aimerais la voir avant mon prochain moment de torture." Il acquiesça._

_- "Je vais la chercher."_

_- "Tu es la première femme que je rencontre qui considère les échographies comme un moment de torture." Constata Carlisle, une fois que Charlie fut parti. Bella sourit en haussant les épaules._

_- "Que voulez-vous ? Je ne suis pas normale."_

_- "Je le pense aussi." Dit-il en souriant. Quelques secondes de silence passèrent et Bella le regarda sérieusement, puis parla._

_- "Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?" Il lui sourit affectueusement._

_- "Tout ce que tu voudras." Elle baissa le regard vers son ventre avant de remonter vers lui._

_- "Je sais que vous êtes le seul médecin à qui je peux demander ça. Vous êtes le seul en qui j'ai réellement confiance." Il fronça les sourcils d'impatience. "J'aimerais que vous me promettiez quelque chose." Annonça-t-elle. "J'aimerais que quoi qu'il puisse arriver…"_

_- "Il ne se passera rien, Bella." Tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Il ne voulait pas avoir à entendre des supplications de ce genre. Il avait bien trop d'affection envers elle, pour commencer à désespérer._

_- "Si jamais il devait arriver quelque chose, quoi qu'il se passe…" Elle hésita et déglutit. Y penser était pour elle quelque chose de très difficile. "Promettez-moi que vous ferez tout ce qu'il y a en votre pouvoir pour la sauver. Je veux que vous la sauviez. Par n'importe quel moyen. S'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, si je dois mourir, sauvez-là, je vous en supplie."_

_Il était atterré par une telle demande. "Je ne suis pas aveugle." Continua-t-elle. "Je vois bien que je m'affaiblis, que j'ai du mal à tenir. Je ne survivrai pas à l'accouchement."_

_- "Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, Bella. Tu n'as aucune idée de quoi tu parles."_

_- "Mais tout ne se passera pas bien, dans le meilleur des mondes !" S'emporta-t-elle. "Alors je vous en prie, donnez-moi votre parole. J'ai besoin de savoir que quoi qu'il arrive, mon bébé survivra, que ma fille s'en sortira. C'est le seul moyen pour moi d'être en paix." Elle pleurait silencieusement. "Je ne peux pas le demander à quelqu'un d'autre que vous. Promettez le moi. Jurez-moi que vous ferez tout ce que vous pourrez pour sauver mon bébé, au détriment de ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver. Vous savez, je n'ai jamais accordé beaucoup d'importance à la façon dont j'allais mourir. Mais mourir à la place d'un être cher…" Elle désigna son ventre rond de la tête en le caressant."Me semble être une bonne raison de partir. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne pourrais tolérer de vivre dans un monde où elle n'existe pas. Je préfère me voir morte et elle vivante, plutôt que le contraire. Alors je vous implore. Donnez-moi votre parole."_

_Il la regarda sans montrer la torture qu'elle était en train de lui infliger. Cette fille était dotée d'un très grand instinct maternel, et d'un si minuscule et faible instinct de survie… Il aimait beaucoup Bella et il la respectait. Et si tel était son désir et son choix, il ne pouvait pas aller à son encontre. Il ferait ce qu'elle lui demanderait de faire._

_- "Je te le promets, Bella."_

_Bella se mit à soupirer de soulagement. _

_Ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte et Esmée fit son apparition._

_- "Charlie a dit que tu me demandais." Dit-elle avec nervosité. Elle regardait le docteur Cullen timidement. Bella lui sourit._

_- "Oui, entre."_

_- "Je vais vous laisser." Déclara Carlisle en s'avançant vers la porte. Il regarda Esmée avec gêne et ils se sourirent légèrement avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce._

_- "Je rêve ou mon docteur ne te laisse pas indifférente ?" Plaisanta Bella. Esmée la regarda embarrassée._

_- "C'est vrai qu'il est bel homme." Répondit-elle évasivement, en cachant son trouble. Bella sourit._

_- "En tout cas, tu as de la concurrence." Rigola la jeune fille. "Toutes les infirmières de l'hôpital sont à ses pieds." Esmée rit._

_- "Cela ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde." _**»**

**

* * *

  
**

**«**_- "Une pré-éclampsie." Décréta Carlisle avec un air grave._

_- "Vous savez ce que cela implique, Docteur." Déclara l'interne qui l'accompagnait. Il acquiesça tristement._

_- "Je le sais, merci."_

_- "Vous ne devrez en garder qu'un seul des deux."_

_- "Je vous ai dit que je savais ce que cela voulait dire." Tempéra-t-il. C'était la première fois qu'il perdait son calme légendaire depuis des années, voir des décennies._

_- "Veuillez m'excuser." S'excusa la jeune interne. Carlisle ne dit rien et resta les yeux fixés sur l'échographie avec un air dubitatif._

_- "Docteur ?" Demanda-t-elle en l'interrompant de ses pensées. "Voulez-vous que je prépare un bloc ?"_

_- "Non. Je ne veux pas de bloc, pour l'instant."_

_- "Mais enfin Docteur, vous savez qu'il faut s'en occuper au plus vite si on ne veut pas que…"_

_- "Miranda, que diriez-vous d'aller voir Mlle Swan pour vérifier qu'elle va bien et qu'elle ne manque de rien ?" Proposa-t-il sur un ton sans réplique, autoritaire, et presque énervé._

_- "Euh… D'accord." Elle s'en alla rapidement, le laissant seul devant l'échographie d'Isabella Swan._

_- "Pauvre enfant…" Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même._

_C'était comme si cette jeune fille avait prédis ce qui arriverait. Maintenant il n'y avait que deux solutions, et Carlisle avait déjà donné sa parole à Bella qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour sauver son bébé. Pourquoi le destin s'était-il acharné sur elle ? Elle, si jeune et si innocente… _

_Cette fois Carlisle était perdu. Il avait besoin qu'on l'éclaire quant à la prochaine marche à suivre. Il fit alors la seule chose qui lui paraissait nécessaire. Il appela son fils._

_À peine la première sonnerie retentissait qu'un « allo » se fit entendre dans le combiné._

_- "Salut Edward. C'est moi."_

_- "Carlisle ? Je te croyais à Seattle pour du boulot…"_

_- "C'est le cas. Je voulais simplement… Prendre des nouvelles."_

_- "Et bien Alice et Jasper ont encore disparu du paysage depuis des semaines et Emmett va plutôt bien. Et toi ? Comment ça se passe à l'hôpital ? C'est vrai que tu es parti un peu précipitamment."_

_- "Il s'agissait d'une urgence. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois."_

_- "Quand reviens-tu ? Parce qu'Emmett et moi, on en a marre de Denali et on prévoit de s'échapper de cet enfer."_

_- "Oh, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, si ?"_

_- "Ce n'est pas toi qui dois entendre les pensées de Tanya à longueur de journée. Quant à Emmett, le pauvre se fait électrocuter par Kate, tout ça parce qu'il refuse ses avances. Je ne te dis pas la colère qu'elle a lorsqu'il ramène une humaine là-bas."_

_Dans d'autres circonstances, Carlisle aurait sans aucun doute ri de la situation de ses deux fils. Mais le cas de Bella Swan le préoccupait trop pour avoir la tête ailleurs._

_- "Carlisle ? Tu es toujours là ?" Entendit-il la voix de son fils après quelques secondes de silence._

_- "Excuse-moi, il y a vrai dire, quelque chose qui me préoccupe."_

_- "Tu veux m'en parler ?"_

_- "Il s'agit d'un confrère qui avait besoin de mon avis pour l'un de ses patients." Mentit-il._

_- "Et pourquoi cela te préoccupe-t-il ?"_

_- "Bien je n'ai pas pu lui donner d'avis car je ne sais pas du tout quoi en penser."_

_- "Tu veux que je te dise ce que j'en pense ?"_

_- "Il s'agit d'une femme enceinte de six mois, atteinte d'une pré-éclampsie. Elle risque de faire un chute de tension artérielle, donnant rupture au niveau du placenta, ne laissant pas d'autre choix que de pratiquer une césarienne."_

_- "Si je comprends bien, ou on la fait accoucher tout de suite et son bébé risque de mourir par manque d'oxygène, ou c'est la mère qui meurt d'une hémorragie si on laisse les choses empirer."_

_- "C'est exactement ça."_

_- "Et en quoi cela te pose-t-il problème ?" S'étonna Edward. _

_- "Bien cela me parait évident. Il s'agit de déterminer la personne qu'il faut garder."  
_

_- "Quel âge a-t-elle ?"_

_- "Vingt huit ans." Mentit-il. Il préférait lui donner dix ans de plus, histoire de faire paraitre cette histoire un peu plus banale._

_- "Il faut garder la mère." Déclara Edward avec certitude. Carlisle fut étonné de la rapidité de la réponse de son fils._

_- "Pourquoi ?" Demanda-t-il._

_- "Elle est bien trop jeune. D'ailleurs comment as-tu pu déclarer ça au bout de seulement six mois?"_

_- "Elle a eu un accident qui a rendu les choses difficiles. Mais comme tu viens de le dire, elle n'en est qu'à son sixième mois et la pré-éclampsie à ce stade est extrêmement rare. Si on doit faire naître le bébé maintenant, il ne pourra pas survivre."_

_- Mais si tu attends que le bébé se développe, elle mourra à l'accouchement. Si tu veux la sauver, c'est maintenant ou jamais._

_- Il y a autre choses. Les lésions dues à l'accident ont causé de grosses complications. Et si mon confrère décidait de l'opérer maintenant, il se pourrait bien qu'elle fasse une hémorragie et qu'il n'aie d'autre choix que de lui faire une hystérectomie. Autrement dit, elle ne pourra plus avoir d'enfant.  
_

_- "Il y a toujours d'autres solutions. Elle n'est pas condamnée comme nous. Elle pourra très bien adopter ou avoir recours à une mère porteuse."_

_- "Mais si elle ne voulait pas être sauvée, et préférait la deuxième solution ?"_

_- "Dans ce cas, tu dois respecter son choix. il pourrait la plonger dans un coma artificiel, afin de calmer sa tension. Ainsi il pourra la faire accoucher plus tard et le bébé serait en parfaite santé. Mais ça diminuerait grandement les chances qu'elle s'en sorte. Elle n'est peut être pas objective. Tu sais ce qu'en a pensé le père ?"_

_- "A vrai dire… Il l'a abandonné."_

_- "Encore pire. Pourquoi vouloir faire naître au monde un enfant qui n'aurait ni père, ni mère ?"_

_- "Donc tu penses qu'il faut l'opérer et faire naître le bébé prématurément pour la sauver, en sachant qu'il mourra par manque d'oxygène." Constata Carlisle._

_- "Je pense que c'est la plus sage des décisions. Mais si ce n'est pas ce que la mère veut, alors tu ne peux rien y faire. Tu auras beau y réfléchir pendant des heures, la seule chose que tu puisses faire, c'est respecter son choix. Si elle veut le garder et préfère mourir, alors on doit la laisser faire, bien que je trouve que cette personne est complètement irresponsable pour son âge de vouloir une chose pareille. A vingt huit ans, on devrait pouvoir être capable de prendre de bonnes décisions. On dirait qu'elle agit comme une adolescente. C'est pourquoi la seule chose à faire est d'essayer de la raisonner et de la convaincre d'abandonner ce bébé."_

_- "Je te remercie. Je dirai à mon confrère ce que tu viens de me dire."_

_- "Je suis étonné que tu aies eu besoin de moi pour ça."_

_- "Que veux-tu ? Je ne suis pas infaillible."_

_- "C'est ce qui fait de toi quelqu'un d'humain." Carlisle sourit._

_- "Merci Edward. Passe le bonjour à Emmett et aux Denali de ma part."_

_- "Et à Alice et Jasper quand ils reviendront." Renchérit-il._

_Les deux hommes raccrochèrent et Carlisle soupira. Dans le fond, il savait que c'était ce que son fils allait dire. Il savait aussi que c'était la meilleure solution. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à tuer cet enfant alors qu'il lui avait promit le contraire. Il savait aussi que quoi qu'il fasse, jamais Bella n'accepterait de revoir ses positions. Elle n'avait pas vingt huit ans comme le pensait son fils, et n'était pas assez mûre pour réfléchir et s'accorder le bénéfice du doute. Elle fonçait tête baissée dans ce qui lui semblait être la meilleure solution._

_Il devrait honorer la promesse qu'il lui a faite, à savoir sauver son bébé, au détriment de sa propre vie à elle. Le monde est bien cruel d'avoir engendré et d'avoir fait subir quelque chose d'aussi infâme à une pauvre adolescente, si gentille et généreuse._

_Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Bella pour lui annoncer qu'elle allait mourir. Il arriva près de la porte mais fut stoppé par ce qu'il vit à la fenêtre de sa chambre._

_Une petite jeune fille brune avec le ventre rond, les mains le caressant et un sourire à fendre l'âme. Il vit ses joues éternellement roses, ses yeux de couleur marron chocolat qui apportaient tellement de vie lorsqu'on les regardait…_

_Et là, il eut la révélation qu'il attendait. Il avait souhaité un signe lui montrant qu'il faisait le bon choix en décidant de sauver ce bébé._

_Mais ce qu'il eut à la place, fut un signe lui montrant qu'il faisait le mauvais choix. _

_En voyant la vision de cette jolie adolescente pleine de vie en dépit de son état critique, il comprit qu'il n'arriverait pas à la laisser mourir. Son devoir en tant que médecin était de sauver des personnes comme elle. Et même si Bella n'était pas d'accord, il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de son cœur mort, de ses principes et de ses convictions._

_Il allait donc faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait._

_Il allait aller à l'encontre de la décision prise par le patient._

_Il allait enfreindre le code des médecins et sauver une vie._

_Il allait détruire une vie._

_Il allait rompre sa promesse._** »**

**

* * *

  
**

_**«** __Bella se trouvait debout dans sa chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était dos à la porte, en train de regarder la fenêtre. Elle cherchait désespérément un prénom pour sa fille. Elle repensa alors à son père Charlie qui lui était resté dévoué. Elle voulait trouver un moyen de le remercier et de lui rendre hommage par le prénom qu'elle allait donner à son enfant._

_Charlie pour une fille, ce n'est pas si mal. _

_Mais elle se souvint alors de la personne qui lui avait sauvé la vie, à elle et à son bébé. Cette même personne qui avait refusé les demandes de Renée, qui l'avait soutenu durant son séjour à l'hôpital, et qui lui avait promit de sauver sa fille._

_Carlisle aura vraiment été plus qu'un ami pour elle. Elle voulait lui faire un hommage à lui aussi. Si elle faisait un mixe des deux ?_

_Elle regarda son ventre et se mit à sourire._

_Carlie._

_C'est ainsi qu'elle l'appellerait. Ce prénom ferait honneur à ses deux pères. Car oui, le docteur Cullen est comme un deuxième père pour elle. Un ange gardien. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, lui annoncer la nouvelle._

_Et alors qu'elle souriait, fière d'avoir enfin trouvé un prénom pour sa petite fille, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir._

_- "Bella?" L'homme rentra dans la chambre et elle se tournait vers lui, souriante._

_- "Bonjour Carlisle. Ça tombe bien que vous soyez là, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer!" Elle le vit baisser les yeux avec remords. "Y a-t-il un problème?" S'enquit-elle. Il releva ses yeux vers elle et elle comprit. Elle ignore encore comment, mais elle comprit._

_"Carlisle…"_

_- "Je suis désolé Bella." Plaida-t-il. "Je n'ai pas le choix."_

_- "Carlisle non. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Vous n'avez pas le droit." Se braqua-t-elle._

_- "Bella, je viens de te le dire, je n'ai pas le choix. Il le faut."_

_- "Non s'il vous plait…" Supplia-t-elle._

_- "Je t'assure que ça me fend le cœur de devoir faire ça et que si je le pouvais, je ferais autrement mais je ne peux pas Bella. Il faut que tu comprennes…"_

_- "Non!" Cria-t-elle. "Vous aviez promis! J'avais confiance en vous. Je pensais que vous seriez de mon coté, vous n'avez pas le droit de me trahir comme ça."_

_- "Pardonne-moi."_

_- "Ne faites pas ça! Je vous en supplie, ne faites pas ça!" Implora-t-elle._

_- "Je suis désolé Bella. Vraiment désolé."_

_- "NON !" Elle hurlait et se colla à la fenêtre, le plus loin de lui que possible. Elle ressentit d'atroces douleurs et se mit à gémir de toutes ses forces. Carlisle ainsi qu'une équipe médicale accoururent._

_- "Écoute-moi, Bella." Tenta le docteur, une fois à sa hauteur. Il la maintenait pour l'empêcher de tomber tandis qu'elle se débattait. "Tu es sur le point de faire une chute de tension artérielle qui…"_

_- "Que se passe-t-il ici ?" Cria Charlie qui venait de débarquer. Carlisle se tourna vers lui, alors que des médecins s'emparaient de Bella et l'empêchaient de s'échapper pendant qu'elle hurlait._

_- "Votre fille est sur le point de mourir. Il faut l'opérer tout de suite."_

_- "Vous allez la tuer ! Je l'ai vu dans vos yeux !" Cria Bella, la voix déformée par la douleur._

_- "C'est le seul moyen de te sauver, Bella." S'expliqua-t-il._

_- "Ne les laisse pas m'emmener !" Supplia-t-elle son père. "Je t'en supplie Papa. Ne les laisse pas." Charlie était réellement torturé. Il ne savait plus qui croire ni écouter._

_- "Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour les sauver tous les deux ?" Implora-t-il. Carlisle secoua la tête tristement._

_- "Je suis désolé. C'est soit votre fille, soit votre petite fille."_

_- "Vous m'avez donné votre parole que vous la sauveriez en dépit de ma vie !" Bella cria une nouvelle fois en recevant des coups à l'intérieur qui ressemblaient à des coups de poignard. Des infirmiers la maintenaient au sol et elle se mit soudainement à hurler avant de battre de l'œil et de s'effondrer._

_-" Docteur, sa tension a chuté." Annonça un interne. "Elle perd connaissance."  
_

_- "Quoi, déjà?" S'étonna-t-il. "Mettez-là sur un brancard, on l'emmène au bloc tout de suite." Ordonna-t-il.  
_

_Les infirmiers la mirent dans un lit transporteur et commencèrent à la tirer hors de la chambre._

_- "Vous lui aviez promis…" Murmura Charlie. Il s'énervait. "Je peux rien vous dire parce que je ne souhaite pas que ma fille ne meurt mais… Il ne fallait pas l'encourager dans cette voix si c'était pour la faire souffrir ensuite." Des larmes se répandaient sur le visage de Charlie et Carlisle fut anéanti par les remords._

_- "Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire." Annonça-t-il avec regrets._

_- "Alors ne dites rien." _**»**

**

* * *

  
**

**« **_Lentement, la jeune fille se réveilla.__ Elle semblait immerger des ténèbres qui l'avaient engloutie, la laissant sans vie, coupée du monde extérieur, pour l'entraîner dans les abîmes les plus profonds du Néant. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les paupières, très légèrement, elle se sentit comme vide, sans vie, comme si un trou béant avait prit place dans sa poitrine._

_Elle se releva subitement et s'empressa de mettre ses mains sur son ventre désormais plat, puis cria de douleur. Non pas qu'elle avait mal à l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur. Elle pleurait et criait son désespoir, de voir que son ventre était dénué de toute vie._

_Des minutes, puis des heures s'écoulèrent, pendant que Bella pleurait et criait à s'en déchirer. Durant tout ce temps, Carlisle avait regardé et entendu Bella de l'extérieur de la chambre. Cela le rendait malade d'être la cause de sa souffrance, mais il ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Il avait fait son choix, avait prit sa décision, et elle était désormais irrévocable. Bella qui ignorait la présence de Carlisle derrière sa porte fit alors la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit. Elle prit une grande inspiration, s'empara de son oreiller, et se le colla à la figure de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer. Dés lors où le Docteur entendit les battements de cœur devenir irréguliers, il accourut dans la chambre. Il se précipita à son chevet et lui ôta l'oreiller du visage._

_- "Arrête ça." Ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme._

_- "Laissez-moi." Clama-t-elle avec un calme olympien, qui montrait à qu'elle point elle était malheureuse._

_- "Bella, ça m'a fendu le cœur de devoir te faire subir ça. J'aurais vraiment aimé que tout cela se termine autrement."_

_- "Vous m'aviez promis…" Murmura-t-elle en sanglotant._

_- "Je le sais…" Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux._

_- "Vous m'avez trahi, Docteur Cullen. Désormais à mes yeux, vous êtes mort." _**»**

**

* * *

  
**

- "Qu… Qui… Qui est là?" Demandais-je avec une voix tremblante et engourdie par les larmes. Je me balançais d'avant en arrière, et je respirais bruyamment. Mon cœur malheureux et souffrant se mit à tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Je tournai la tête à droite et à gauche pour voir si je pouvais apercevoir quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais rien. Je crus avoir rêvé et halluciné la présence d'autrui lorsque j'entendis une voix horriblement familière.

- "Ce n'est que moi."

Je me tournai vivement, apeurée, dans la direction d'où provenait cette voix masculine et tombai alors sur deux grands yeux dorés…

Le vampire s'avança vers moi, et prit place à mes cotés, sous mon regard ahuri. De toutes les personnes que je m'attendais à voir, Jasper Cullen était bien le dernier.

- "Ça fait longtemps que tu es ici?" L'interrogeais-je.

- "Quelques heures. Après que tu te sois sauvée, nous t'avons laissé un peu de marge, le temps que Carlisle nous explique la situation. Puis je suis parti à ta rencontre."

- "Et tu as attendu derrière ces arbres tout ce temps, que je me calme ?" Demandais-je épatée.

- "Tu avais besoin de ça. Et puis tu m'as fait beaucoup souffrir, ces dernières heures. Je ne pouvais pas t'approcher."

- "Désolée." Marmonnais-je. Il sourit.

- "Pas grave, je m'en remettrai."

- "Alors… Tout le monde est au courant ?" M'enquis-je, sachant très bien ce qu'il me répondrait.

- "Je suis désolé, Bella."

- "Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça." Réfutais-je. "J'aurais dû écouter Alice et le lui dire."

- "Tu es humaine. Tu fais des erreurs. Et puis il parait que les humains n'écoutent pas forcément ce qu'on leur dit de faire. À présent je sais que c'est vrai." Je ris légèrement, malgré les larmes qui coulaient.

- "Je m'excuse pour avoir mis le souk au sein de votre famille."

- "Ne t'inquiète pas. Il était temps de mettre un peu d'ambiance dans notre quotidien."

- "Il doit me détester…" Murmurais-je faiblarde.

- "C'est pour ça que tu es partie, hein ?" Devina-t-il. Je me tournai vers lui. "Tu avais peur de sa réaction. Tu avais peur qu'il te rejette."

- "Comment tu le sais ? Je croyais que tu ne détectais que les émotions, pas leur cause."

- "C'est juste. Mais je suis quelqu'un d'assez observateur et j'ai vu qu'avant de t'en aller à toutes jambes, c'était Edward que tu regardais et non Carlisle. Donc j'en ai déduis que ce n'est pas ta rencontre avec ton ancien médecin qui t'a autant bouleversé." Je demeurai pensive.

- "Que s'est-il passé après mon départ précipité ?" Demandais-je.

- "Si par que s'est-il passé, tu veux savoir comment Edward a réagi, et bien la réponse est mal. Très mal même. Il va falloir racheter des nouveaux meubles de cuisine et de salon."

Mes sanglots reprirent de plus belle en comprenant l'ampleur de la situation.

- "Je savais qu'il m'en voudrait. Je savais qu'il me détesterait." Jasper fronça les sourcils.

- "Tu crois qu'il en a après toi ?" Je ne répondis pas. "Bella, tu crois qu'il est énervé après toi ?" Redemanda-t-il avec plus de conviction.

- "Je le sais." Murmurais-je.

- "Non, tu ne sais rien." Je le regardais avec étonnement. "Bella, je crois que tu devrais vraiment avoir une discussion avec lui."

- "Il ne voudra pas." Réfutais-je. "S'il voulait me parler, c'est lui qui serait ici, à ta place."

- "La seule raison quant au fait que ce soit moi et pas lui, qui me trouve ici même à tes cotés est qu'après ta fuite, il est devenu incontrôlable et qu'il était absolument exclu pour lui de venir te parler dans cet état."

- "C'est bien ce que je dis." Dis-je en pleurant. "Il me déteste tellement qu'il est dans une colère noire, tout ça à cause de moi." Je vis Jasper du coin de l'œil secouer la tête d'exaspération.

- "Tu pourrais bien être surprise."

- "Pourquoi es-tu ici, Jasper ?" M'enquis-je.

- "C'est Edward qui m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, le temps qu'il s'en remette. Surtout quand il a vu la vision d'Alice, te montrant en train de pleurer comme une perdue durant des heures."

- "Je croyais qu'il n'était pas en état de réfléchir."

- "Même en pleine crise, il trouvera toujours un moyen de penser à toi." Je rougis légèrement.

- "Et les autres ?" Demandais-je. "Alice et Emmett ?"

- "Bien Alice connaissait une partie. Pour le reste, on peut dire qu'elle est trop choquée pour réagir. Quant à Emmett, il est surtout énervé de se sentir exclu de tout à chaque fois." Je ris légèrement.

- "C'est drôle, Alice m'a énormément parlé de toi, et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à un inconnu."

- "Je suis désolé si je t'ai paru distant. Ce n'est en rien contre toi. Je manque juste de contrôle par rapport aux autres."

- "Et maintenant ? Tu tiens le coup d'être resté auprès de moi durant tout ce temps ?" Demandais-je.

- "Ça va plutôt bien. Il faut dire que la douleur que tu ressens m'a fait passer toute envie de me nourrir."

- "Tu es sensé me remercier ?" Plaisantais-je.

- "Tu rigoles ? Hors de question que je te remercie pour m'avoir fait souffrir mille morts." Je le regardais en train de me sourire et je me surpris à espérer que la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique qu'elle en avait l'air. Peut être que tout finirait par s'arranger après tout.

- "C'est toi qui es en train de m'envoyer des ondes d'espoir ?" Accusais-je.

- "Tu ressens beaucoup de choses Bella, beaucoup d'émotions différentes. Mais il y a une chose que tu ne ressens jamais. L'espoir. Tu manques cruellement d'espoir. Et c'est bien dommage."

- "Ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai perdu tout espoir en ce que la vie pouvait m'offrir." Avouais-je à demi voix.

- "Pourtant elle t'a envoyé Edward. Ça vaut le coup d'espérer un peu, non ?"

- "Mais elle a remis le docteur Cullen sur mon chemin." Contrais-je.

-" Et alors ? Est-ce si grave ?" Demanda-t-il.

Je restai sans voix. Il venait de me clouer le bec. Je n'avais aucune réponse à donner. Était-ce si grave de l'avoir revu ? Je l'ignorais. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre, si Edward venait à me laisser tomber et qu'il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il me pardonne.

- "Tu vois ? C'est beaucoup mieux quand on espère." Je tournai la tête vers lui et le regardai éberluée.

- "Tu l'as su exactement au moment où je l'ai ressenti."

- "Dés que tu ressens une émotion, je le ressens aussi."

- "Vous êtes incroyables, vous les vampires."

- "C'est pour cette raison que nous sommes un mythe." Je hochai la tête. Bizarrement, j'allais beaucoup mieux après avoir parlé avec lui. Mais je me méfiais tout de même de ce que je pouvais ressentir. Il était capable de trafiquer mon corps sans que je ne le sache.

- "Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi." Annonçais-je. Il se releva d'un bond.

- "Je vais te ramener chez toi." Je me relevai et lui souris gentiment.

- "Merci." Lui dis-je.

- "Pour quelle raison ?" S'étonna-t-il.

- "Pour me donner un peu d'espoir."

* * *

Après que Jasper m'ait déposé chez moi, je m'étais empressée de me précipiter dans mon lit pour y croupir. Je m'étais blottie en boule sous ma couette. Être en compagnie de Jasper m'avait incroyablement apaisé mais à présent qu'il n'était plus là, je me retrouvais à nouveau seule, avec mon chagrin. J'essayais de me vider l'esprit de toute cette lourdeur qui me pesait. Je me remémorais dimanche dernier, sans doute l'un des plus beaux jours de ma triste vie.

Ce fut même le jour où je me suis réconciliée avec Rosalie. Quand j'y pense, je me dis que ma vie a tout de même connu ses moments de gloire. Notamment tous ces moments de complicité avec ma meilleure amie, jusqu'à la nuit de la veille, où je me suis endormie dans les bras d'Edward, le vampire de ma vie, et où j'ai entraperçu ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour moi malgré son recul et sa réserve.

Si seulement il pouvait me pardonner, ne pas m'en vouloir. Je voudrais revenir en arrière, retourner à la nuit dernière et ne pas m'arrêter cette fois, car j'aurais dû lui dire ce que j'éprouvais pour lui quand j'en avais l'occasion. Je voudrais tant lui dire que je l'aime, je voudrais tant qu'il le sache avant de me quitter. Et pire que tout, je voudrais tant que lui me le dise.

Même si je savais que c'était désormais une chose impossible, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à ce que Jasper m'avait dit. Je manquais d'espoir. C'était vrai, je le savais. Et je n'ai plus jamais espéré depuis cinq longues années que j'aurais voulu jeter à la poubelle. J'ai refusé catégoriquement d'espérer à nouveau après la trahison de Carlisle envers moi.

Mais il avait peut être raison de me dire que je devais espérer. Après tout, la vie m'avait apporté Rosalie. Elle avait également mise sur mon chemin des personnes formidables comme Alice et Emmett. Et comme l'avait si bien dit Jasper, elle m'avait amené Edward.

Alors peut être que ce ne serait pas si mal d'avoir un peu d'espoir. Avoir foi en la vie. Voila une chose inconnue pour moi. Mais comme dit le dicton : Il y a un début à tout. Donc je fis quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais fait.

Je me mis à espérer. Espérer fort, comme jamais. À espérer qu'Edward m'aime autant que moi je l'aimais, à espérer qu'il ne m'abandonnerait pas, à espérer que Rosalie ouvre enfin les yeux sur ses sentiments envers Emmett et qu'elle aille mieux, à espérer qu'elle soit enfin heureuse et connaisse le bonheur, à espérer que mon père rencontre enfin la femme de sa vie, à espérer que la famille Cullen ne se sépare pas à cause de moi… A espérer.

Je dus m'endormir car lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me sentais soudainement bien plus reposée. De plus, la nuit était bien noire et ma fenêtre était bien sombre. Je vis au coin de la pièce une ombre imposante. Il me fallut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour me rendre compte que cette ombre n'était autre qu'Edward. Plus je regardais son visage, et plus je sentis ma peine revenir à nouveau en moi. Il avait le regard assombri, les traits torturés et j'arrivais à apercevoir une tristesse dont j'ignorais la raison. Il était sans doute triste que je lui aie menti.

- "Rendors-toi." Me dit-il avec une voix que je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître.

- "Comment voudrais-tu que je dorme en te sachant ici ?" Répliquais-je d'une voix rauque et endormie. Il ne répondit pas. La pièce était tellement silencieuse que si je n'avais pas Edward devant moi, je pourrais même croire qu'il n'y avait personne à part moi. "Edward ?" Appelais-je faiblement. Il me scrutait avec un regard indéchiffrable. "Dis-moi quelque chose." Suppliais-je. Il se pinça l'arête du nez avant de reposer les yeux sur moi.

Il s'avança lentement vers moi, sans me lâcher du regard et s'assit sur mon lit, face à moi, en me regardant toujours aussi intensément et douloureusement.

- "Et que veux-tu que je te dise ?" Murmura-t-il doucement, avec une voix rauque. Je déglutis.

- "Pourquoi es-tu triste ?" Demandais-je. Il fronça les sourcils.

- "Je suis triste pour toi." Répondit-il. "Et je suis triste de savoir que tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour me parler de ça."

Je ne fus pas étonnée de sa réponse. Je m'étais attendue à ce genre de remarque. J'étais même surprise qu'il ne soit pas énervé.

- "Edward…" Murmurais-je.

- "Je savais que tu ne me disais qu'une partie de la vérité." Continua-t-il. "Et je ne m'en suis pas plain parce que même si ça me torturait de ne pas savoir, je savais que je ne te méritais pas et je prenais ce que tu acceptais de me donner. Mais dans le fond, je crois que j'avais fini par penser que je méritais au moins ta confiance."

Ce fut plus fort que moi, je me mis à pleurer. Je m'étais attendue à des remontrances, à de la colère, de la méchanceté, n'importe quoi. Mais certainement pas à ce qu'il se dénigre lui. Cela renforça encore plus le fossé qu'il y avait entre nous et augmenta la honte que j'éprouvais à un degré supérieur.

- "Pourquoi tu dis une chose pareille ?" Demandais-je en sanglotant. "Pourquoi tu dis que tu ne me mérites pas ? C'est moi qui ne te mérite pas." Finis-je dans un souffle. Je le vis secouer la tête avant de froncer les sourcils comme il le faisait toujours.

- "Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit Bella ? Pourquoi avoir préféré endurer ça aujourd'hui, à la place de m'en parler ?"

- "A ton avis ?" Pleurais-je. "J'avais peur. Je savais que tu me rejetterais si tu apprenais les choix que j'avais fais par le passé. J'ai voulu mettre ton père en prison. Tu m'aurais laissé dés l'instant où je te l'aurais dit. Je voulais préserver le maximum de temps que je pouvais avoir avec toi."

Il me regarda incrédule et bouleversé.

- "Tu es en train de me dire que tu as préféré supporter une confrontation avec mon père et souffrir plutôt que de me perdre?"

Il se releva subitement. "Mais c'est de la folie ! Tu es complètement inconsciente. Je n'aurais jamais toléré que tu le revoies si tu t'étais confiée à moi."

- "Mais tu ne serais plus là aujourd'hui!" M'emportais-je larmoyante. "Tu m'aurais quitté depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas? Parce que c'est bien ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire, non? Tu es là pour t'assurer que je vais bien et ensuite, tu m'abandonneras parce que tu ne peux plus me supporter en sachant que j'ai insulté ton père de la pire des manières, que je l'ai trainé en justice et que je l'ai détesté."

Il me regarda avec des yeux ahuris, comme si tout ce que j'étais en train de débiter n'était qu'un tissu de conneries. Ses yeux exprimaient désormais de la douleur et de la peine.

- "Comment… Comment peux-tu croire que j'aurais réagi de cette façon ? La seule personne à qui j'en veux réellement, c'est lui pour t'avoir fait passer pour une folle au tribunal, pour t'avoir fait une promesse qu'il n'a pas pu tenir et pour t'avoir fait autant de mal."

J'entrouvris la bouche de surprise. Je ne m'étais pas du tout attendue à ce qu'il ne prenne mon parti.

- "La seule chose dont je lui serai à jamais reconnaissant, c'est de t'avoir sauvé la vie."

Je baissai les yeux. Le fait qu'il m'ait sauvé la vie était justement la raison qui faisait que je lui en voulais. J'entendis Edward marmonner quelque chose de trop rapide pour mes oreilles d'humaine, avant de sortir de la pièce. Je le suivis, ne voulant pas qu'il disparaisse.

- "Peut être que je n'aurais pas pensé ça si tu t'ouvrais un peu plus à moi." Lâchais-je subitement. Il se figea, puis se tourna vers moi. De mon coté, je ne pouvais plus contenir ce que je ressentais plus longtemps. Il fallait que ça sorte.

- "Je t'en prie, ne commence pas." Dit-il en n'osant pas me regarder.

- "Pourquoi?" M'énervais-je. "Tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'avais agi aussi impudemment et pourquoi j'ai pensé tout ça. Alors laisse-moi te dire pourquoi."

- "Bella…"

- "Tu ne me dis jamais rien!" Criais-je. "Tu es distant, tu as érigé un bouclier autour de toi que je ne peux pas pénétrer. Et parfois j'ai l'impression que tu n'en as rien à faire de moi. Et s'il n'y avait pas tes gestes pour me prouver le contraire, j'aurais pu penser que tu ne me supportes pas. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce que tu ressens?"

- "Parce que je ne veux pas que tu t'attaches!" Finit-il par avouer avec énervement. J'écarquillai les yeux.

- "Quoi?" M'étonnais-je. Il détourna le regard.

- "Je ne voulais pas que tu t'attaches en sachant que notre histoire est condamnée. Tu es humaine et je ne le suis pas. Nous aurions fini par nous en aller et j'aurais disparu de ta vie. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres de mon départ."

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'entendais. Mon cœur se déchirait d'entendre parler d'une séparation.

- "Tu avais prévu de me quitter depuis le début?" Parvins-je à formuler à demi-voix. Mes larmes coulaient sur mon visage. Il n'osait pas poser le regard sur moi.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu croyais? Que nous passerions notre vie ensemble? Tu croyais que j'allais t'infliger ça? Je ne suis pas pour toi. Mon monde n'est pas pour toi. J'ai fait une énorme erreur en laissant les choses empirer. Je n'aurais jamais dû me rapprocher de toi. Une fois que j'ai voulu réparer mon erreur, c'était trop tard. Je ne pouvais pas rester loin de toi. Alors j'ai essayé d'être distant autant que je le pouvais, dans l'espoir que tu ne t'attaches pas. Je pensais qu'en ne te disant pas non plus ce que j'éprouvais pour toi, tu t'éloignerais toi-même de moi. Mais après ce que tu m'as dit à l'instant, je me rends compte que j'ai échoué."

- "Tu croyais que t'éloigner de moi, et taire ce que tu ressentais pour moi me ferait t'aimer moins?" Hallucinais-je. J'étais complètement décontenancée et incrédule. Il posa enfin le regard sur moi, et je vis son visage emprunt à de la défection, et tourmenté.

- "Si je t'avais déclaré ma flamme, ça t'aurais rendu encore plus amoureuse." Avoua-t-il doucement et solennellement. "C'est vrai Bella. Si je t'avais dit que je ne faisais que penser à toi jour et nuit, que tu es arrivée, telle une météore pour illuminer ma nuit sans lune, que je suis complètement fou de toi et que je tiens plus à toi qu'à n'importe qui d'autre dans ce monde, ça t'aurait rendu encore plus attachée à moi. Ça t'aurait fait fondre et c'était exactement ce que je voulais éviter."

Je secouai la tête en sanglotant. Oui, ce qu'il venait de me dire me touchait, me rendait complètement fébrile et plus dépendante de lui qu'avant. Mais il y a une chose auquel il avait tort, c'est que j'étais déjà trop attachée à lui. Et ça, il fallait qu'il le sache.

- "Tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot, Edward Cullen. Tu crois qu'en te tenant éloigné et distant de moi, tu m'empêcheras de t'aimer mais tu as tout faux." J'ancrais mon regard dans le sien. "Parce que la vérité, c'est que je t'aime. Peu importe ce que tu fais pour empêcher ça, ça fait partie des choses inévitables. Je t'aime." Répétais-je, enfin soulagée de le dire à haute voix. "Et tu auras beau te montrer exécrable, distant, silencieux ou que sais-je encore, tu auras beau te trouver à des milliers de kilomètres, ça ne changera jamais rien au fait que je suis amoureuse de toi et que ça ne changera jamais."

- "Arrête ça, Bella."

- "Pourquoi?" M'emportais-je. "Tu n'aimes pas entendre ça? Tu ne veux pas savoir à quel point je suis éprise de toi? Tu ne veux pas savoir que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, que mon monde, mon univers, c'est toi? Je t'aime."

- "Arrête!" Il me suppliait d'arrêter et avait la tête dans les mains. Ça le torturait d'entendre ça, mais je ne devais pas me rétracter.

- "Non." Refusais-je. "Je ne vais pas m'arrêter. Je vais te le dire jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que tu ne peux rien empêcher et que tu l'acceptes."

- "Bella…"

- "Je t'aime." Dis-je avec plus de conviction que je n'en aie jamais eu. "Je t'aime." Je m'avançais lentement vers lui. "Je t'appartiens. Tu es mon oxygène, je ne suis rien sans toi." Je me trouvais à sa hauteur et je pouvais sentir son souffle. "Je t'aime." Répétais-je doucement. Il me regardait intensément et je sus que j'étais en train de gagner. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et lui répétai une nouvelle fois: "Je t'aime."

Il m'observa quelques secondes et se décida enfin à abandonner.

Il m'embrassa avec un empressement non dissimulé. Je soupirai de bien être tellement j'avais besoin de ce contact. Je me sentais vraiment libérée et fière d'avoir dépassé mes craintes. Le baiser dura longtemps, mais ne s'approfondit pas. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il s'écarta pour poser son front contre le mien et ferma les yeux.

- "Je t'aime, Bella. Je t'aime tellement…"

Je souriais. J'avais réussi. J'avais enfin détruit le mur qu'Edward avait bâti entre nous. J'étais enfin parvenue à le faire baisser ses barrières, comme il avait su abaisser les miennes.

Il rouvrit les yeux et je ne me départais pas de mon sourire. Il me sourit à son tour et ce fut le plus beau sourire que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Il m'embrassa à nouveau, comme pour sceller ce qu'il venait de dire. Ses lèvres sur les miennes se faisaient douces, comme si elles embrassaient les lèvres les plus fragiles du monde. Je frémissais mais ce n'était pas dû à sa froideur. Il voulut se reculer de moi mais je l'en empêchai en me collant à lui comme une perdue.

Mes mains fourrageaient dans ses cheveux et j'essayais de bouger mes lèvres avec empressement, tandis que lui s'appliquait toujours avec la même douceur, ce qui me faisait perdre pied complètement. Il caressait mes lèvres avec une lenteur désespérée qui m'électrisait et n'y pouvant plus, j'entrouvris la bouche pour y laisser passer ma langue afin qu'elle puisse venir à la rencontre de sa bouche, si froide, mais si brulante à la fois.

Il passa une main sur ma joue et la caressa doucement, avant de capituler et d'ouvrir la bouche à son tour. Nos langues se rencontrèrent pour exécuter un ballet dansant qui m'emmena loin, très loin dans un autre univers. Et s'il s'était montré doux et lent avec ses lèvres, il fut pire avec sa langue. Cela avait le don de me faire perdre la tête et je suis certaine qu'il le savait. D'ailleurs en parlant de ma tête, celle-ci commençait à me tourner et je sentais mes jambes devenir flageolantes, tellement je manquais d'air. Je manquais peut être d'air, mais surement pas d'oxygène puisque c'était lui ma source vitale.

Il se recula pour me laisser respirer – bien que je n'en avais aucunement envie – et se mit à m'embrasser délicatement dans le cou. Je fermai les yeux et soupirai de bien être. J'inclinais la tête pour lui laisser plus d'espace et ainsi recevoir plus de décharges électriques à mesure qu'il déposait une myriade de baisers froids. Je ne m'entendis même pas murmurer son prénom tellement j'étais transportée. Lorsque sa bouche se décolla de ma peau, je sentis comme un vide autour de moi et je rouvris les yeux brusquement.

Je croisai son regard et je vis que ses yeux étaient devenus aussi noir que de l'encre de chine. Il me semblait que pour les vampires, cela exprimait à la fois le désir et la soif. J'espérais pour ma vie qu'il s'agissait de la première solution. Si mes yeux avaient été capables de changer de couleur, je n'avais aucun doute quant au fait qu'ils seraient aussi – voir plus – noirs que les siens.

Nous nous scrutâmes du regard pendant ce qu'il me semblait être des heures. Puis sans crier garde, il se jeta sur mes lèvres avec un empressement sur-dimensionné. Complètement à l'opposé de ses précédentes actions. Nos bouches s'ouvrirent tout de suite et je sentis un grognement provenir de sa poitrine.

Mon corps entier était sur le point de prendre feu et je lâchai prise. Mes jambes me lâchèrent et je me sentis tomber. Je n'atteignis pas le sol car il me maintenait sans difficulté apparente. Il descendit ses mains sur mes cuisses, puis les saisit pour que je n'aie plus à me soucier de mon équilibre défectueux. J'entourais sa taille de mes jambes, tout en continuant à l'embrasser passionnément et amoureusement. Ce fut à une vitesse humaine – pour une fois – qu'il m'emmena dans la chambre. Il me déposa précautionneusement sur mon lit et se plaça au-dessus de moi. Si jamais Rosalie décidait de débarquer à nouveau sans prévenir, je jure que je la tuerai de mes propres mains. Ou alors je la découperai à la machette. Il me regarda sérieusement avec une pointe de crainte dans ses pupilles noircies. Son visage était si prés du mien que je pouvais visualiser n'importe lequel de ses traits et me rendre compte à quel point son visage pâle est parfait. Tout son être était parfait. Et ce moment aussi était parfait.

Il m'observait toujours et semblait en plein dilemme crucial avec sa conscience. Je n'osais point l'interrompre. Cela me permettait de le contempler et l'admirer encore plus longtemps. Il ferma les yeux et posa son front contre le mien en soupirant. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, ni émettre le moindre son. Il releva son front et ouvris les yeux pour me regarder intensément, comme s'il venait de prendre l'une des décisions les plus importantes de son existence.

- "Tu me fais confiance?" Me murmura-t-il avec une anxiété et une détermination qui me laissaient pantoise. J'étais incapable de parler tellement j'étais envoutée par notre proximité et par sa voix qui me chatouillait les oreilles. Tout ce que je pus faire, fut d'hocher la tête perceptiblement et maladroitement.

Il hocha la tête à son tour, comme pour se donner du courage, puis s'empara de ma bouche à nouveau avec une tendresse infinie. Je n'avais encore jamais été embrassée comme ça auparavant, par qui que ce soit d'autre. Tous mes meilleurs baisers auront été ceux que lui m'aura donnés. Je m'agrippais à son cou pour l'avoir au plus proche de moi que je le pouvais. Ses mains se baladaient sur ma silhouette, me caressant avec douceur et m'octroyant des brulures électriques dans tout mon être.

Il se sépara de ma bouche pour venir embrasser ma mâchoire, puis mon cou… Il embrassait chaque parcelle de peau et je me consumais entièrement. Je ne répondais plus de rien, j'étais complètement transportée et mon cerveau était déconnecté. Mes yeux étaient fermés et je respirais bruyamment. Il continuait à exécuter des milliers de baisers sur ma peau, et descendit sa bouche vers ma poitrine recouverte. Il déposa un tendre baiser dans le creux de mes seins avant de relever la tête – encore – et de me regarder avec incertitude. Je voulus lui murmurer que je l'aimais de tout mon cœur mais j'étais incapable de formuler quoi que ce soit, incapable de penser, de réagir convenablement. Tout ce que je faisais était de le regarder avec anticipation et confiance.

Il parut rassuré par mon regard emplit de certitudes car il ôta tout doucement mon débardeur, sans me lâcher du regard alors que je levais mes bras pour l'aider. Une fois mon haut enlevé, il fit lentement glisser les bretelles de mon soutien-gorge le long de mes épaules, et de mes avant-bras. Je me relevais légèrement pour lui permettre de passer les mains derrière mon dos, et il dégrafa prestement mon soutien-gorge qui disparut de mon champ de vision. Je me retrouvais alors découverte devant lui. Il me contempla longuement tandis que je rougissais timidement.

Il embrassa ma bouche, puis ma poitrine avant de me murmurer à l'oreille :

- "Tu es magnifique."

Cette phrase eut pour effet de m'émoustiller et de faire battre mon cœur plus rapidement. J'entrepris de défaire sa chemise pour équilibrer les choses et défis les boutons un à un en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- "C'est la première fois que je fais ça avec une humaine." M'apprit-il avec crainte. Il paraissait véritablement anxieux.

- "Ça tombe bien." Dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère. "C'est la première fois que je fais ça avec un vampire."

Il secoua la tête avec un sourire en coin et m'embrassa alors que je lui retirais sa chemise une bonne fois pour toutes. Mes mains caressaient son corps parfaitement bien dessiné, s'attardant sur abdominaux qui rendraient n'importe quel homme fou de jalousie.

Il fit glisser ma jupe le long de mes jambes, provoquant des décharges électriques partout où ses mains passaient. Puis il défit son jean pendant que j'étais toujours en train de caresser le haut de son corps. Nous nous retrouvâmes avec plus qu'un seul vêtement chacun et ce fut le moment le plus crucial de toute ma vie. Je priais fort pour qu'il ne disparaisse pas, pour pas qu'on me l'enlève, que je me réveille un matin et découvre que tout ceci n'aura été que le fruit de mon imagination.

Je passai alors mes bras autour de sa nuque et rassemblai mon courage pour lui murmurer.

- "Aime-moi."

Il ancra son regard au mien, pénétra mon âme avec ses iris noirs.

- "Toujours."

Il dévora mes lèvres et tout ce qui suivit fut un tourbillon d'étoiles et de soleil. Ses mains étaient partout sur mon corps. Mes bras, mon ventre, mes seins, mon visage… Je soupirais maladroitement et ma respiration était saccadée.

Puis mon salut arriva.

Il me pénétra sans même que je ne le voie venir. Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait ôté nos sous-vêtements. La vitesse vampirique je présume. Si j'avais pu décrire ce que j'ai ressenti au moment où nous ne faisions plus qu'un, cela aurait été un tissu d'adjectifs et de mots qui ne veulent rien dire quand on les assemble. Tout ce que je pouvais dire qui avait le moindre sens, était que c'était mon paradis personnel. Il ne bougea pas, de peur probablement de m'avoir fait mal, mais je l'embrassai chastement pour le rassurer. Je le sentis sourire contre ma bouche. Peut être que lui aussi ressentait ce sentiment de plénitude que j'éprouvais.

Il se mit alors à bouger. Lentement. Je l'accompagnais dans ses mouvements et plus les minutes passaient, plus la flamme qui jaillissait en moi grandissait. J'irradiais de toutes parts, mon corps ne répondait plus de rien, j'haletais.

Les mouvements accéléraient, la cadence augmentait, ma respirations devenait de plus en plus erratique, même lui soufflait bruyamment. Le monde s'était complètement arrêté de tourner.

Puis comme deux aimants emboités, faits l'un pour l'autre, nous nous embrasâmes en même temps et nous consumâmes, le plaisir nous emportant avec lui.

Ce fut le moment le plus magique et le plus extraordinaire que je n'aie jamais connu.

Je lui appartenais désormais corps et âme. Mon cœur était à lui pour l'éternité.

Nous finîmes enlacés sous les couvertures, tandis que je sombrais dans le pays des rêves, tellement j'étais épuisée. Je pus percevoir une mélodie provenant de lui qui m'emmena dans les bras de Morphée sans que je ne me fasse prier.

Le voile sur mon passé avait été éclairci.

Le voile sur les sentiments d'Edward avait été jeté aux orties.

Plus rien ne nous retenait désormais.

Pour la simple et unique raison que le voile était enfin levé.

* * *

**Il court, il court... Il sonne, il sonne, le gong de la fin de cette fiction....**

**Non ce n'est pas une blague, nous avons parcouru une très grande partie de cette histoire. Mais rassurez-vous, il reste encore de la marge avant l'épilogue. Même si le plus important est fait, tout n'est pas correctement emboité ^^ donc No panic!**

**Ça y est, le classement M de cette fic qui jusqu'ici, ne servait strictement à rien du tout, a enfin été utilisé. Et encore, il est plutôt extrêmement doux comme lemon. Mais pour cette fic, je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer plus cru.**

**Alors s'il y a des médecins où des experts dans l'assistance, n'hésitez surtout pas à me contredire et à me donner des conseils car sachez bien que ma culture en matière de médecine, est limitée à Grey's Anatomy et Dr House MDR**

**J'ignore totalement si ce que j'ai écrit tient la route LOL**

**Je remercie tout de même la généreuse Samy940 pour m'avoir donné des tuyaux, qui m'ont permis d'éviter de passer trois heures à chercher sur wikipédia xD**

**Et bah le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que vous vous êtes toutes plantées MDR Et NON, ce n'était ni Carlisle ni Edward! Mais c'est pas grave, retentez votre chance^^**

**Seule Elisect32 - et encore t'as quand même fait trois propositions! - a émit le Prénom de Jasper, sans parler du petit délire qui m'a fait me racler la gorge lol.**

**Sama-66: Tu viens de perdre 1000 dollars! Raboule la monnaie!!!**

**Alors je sais que tout le monde attendait une confrontation entre B/C. Désolée de ne pas répondre à vos attentes mais sachez que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Il est trop tôt pour Bella pour le moment, et il y a quelque chose qui doit se produire avant, chose qui arrivera dans le prochain chapitre.**

**N'oubliez pas en passant de cliquer sur le bouton vert et de me laisser vos impressions car ce chapitre compte énormément pour moi, donc si vous avez des trucs à dire, c'est le moment!!!  
**

**Bon, j'arrête mon blabla et sur ce, je vous souhaite un excellent weekend! ;)  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Couple Inattendu

**Coucou tout le monde^^ Nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, assez court il faut l'admettre. **

**On voudrait vous remercier toutes pour vos reviews toujours aussi charmantes et constructives. On est vraiment ravie que le dernier chapitre vous ai plu et touché car c'était quand même l'un des plus importants de cette fiction.**

**Alors comme je l'ai dit, mon niveau en terme médical est limitée à Dr House et Grey's Anatomy (d'ailleurs en passant je fais une dédicace à Hugh Laurie que j'adore trop) donc c'est normal que l'histoire ait quelques petites incohérences. Mais bon il s'agit d'une fiction donc j'espère que vous n'en tiendrez pas rigueur ;)**

**Je réponds aux anonymes:**

**popo62138: Je suis contente que tu aies adoré et je comprends que tu ne sois pas très patiente lol. à l'occasion, tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer des emails pour me demander quand je poste xD mon adresse est sur mon profil. Gros bisous=)  
**

**Gedauphin: Merci beaucoup pour ta review et savoir que tu aimes, c'est le principal^^**

**Bérangère: Je te remercie pour ta review et pour ton enthousiasme^^ J'espère que tu n'es pas trop fatiguée puisque d'après ce que tu as dit, tu te couches à des heures pas possibles mdr. Pour ce qui est du nombre de reviews, c'est très gentil à toi de t'en soucier mais il s'agit de ma première fiction donc c'est normal qu'elle ait moins de review que ma seconde. Et puis il n'y a pas énormément de chapitres seulement 13 donc ça va plutôt bien. Et je n'écris pas uniquement pour ça, merci de ton soutien en tout cas. Gros bisous ^^  
**

**emilie: Je suis ravie que tu trouves notre fic terrible mdr. C'est cool que tu puisses comprendre Carlisle comme Bella car ils sont tous les deux innocents d'un certain côté. Edward en veut à son père mais pas tant que ça. Il lui est aussi redevable de l'avoir sauvé. Tu vas savoir si Esmée voit Carlisle dans ce chapitre xD Quant à Rosalie, je ne vais pas te dire comment elle va réagir une fois qu'elle apprendra que Bella lui a menti xD. Merci pour ta review et gros bisous =)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Couple Inattendu  
**

Constatation : _Subst. Féminin_ : **Action de constater, observation d'un fait.**

Bah ma constatation à moi ce matin, est que j'ai fait l'amour avec Edward Cullen. Et accessoirement le fait que j'ai passé la plus belle nuit de mon existence. Si bien sûr, on en oublie le côté dramatique de l'histoire, à savoir, moi en train de pleurer, lui en train de s'énerver, moi également en train de m'énerver, lui torturé, et moi, encore en train de pleurer.

Si on oublie tout ça, on peut en revanche se rappeler du moment où il me dit qu'il m'aime. Moi personnellement, hormis le fait qu'on ait passé la nuit ensembles, c'est la seule chose dont je me souvienne…

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me réveillais à ses côtés. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il n'y avait pas nos vêtements en guise de barrière. Son corps était glacial – pour ne pas dire congelé – mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Au contraire, j'ignorais pourquoi, mais sa température m'enivrait. Elle me faisait vibrer. Frissonner, mais vibrer.

Je sentis une caresse dans mon dos, des doigts froids qui je présumais, appartenaient à l'homme sur qui j'étais affalée. J'étais allongée contre son torse et mes bras l'entouraient, de peur qu'il ne s'échappe. Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrirent, en clignant des paupières, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec le plus bel ange que la Terre aie porté. Ses prunelles dorées me scindaient avec une lueur brillante, une étincelle qui devait se refléter avec celle que j'avais dans mes propres yeux.

Je souris malgré moi, ne pouvant m'en empêcher. Nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et je pouvais sentir son souffle froid me parvenir et me monter au cerveau.

- "A quoi tu penses" ? Demandais-je avec une voix écailleuse, encore engourdie par le sommeil. Il me fit l'un de ses sourires resplendissants, qui me fit perdre mes moyens.

- "Je me demandais à quoi toi tu pensais." Avoua-t-il. Je rapprochai mon visage de son cou et le laissai reposer.

- "Je me disais que j'étais heureuse."

Il nous fit rouler de sorte à ce qu'il se retrouve au-dessus de moi et planta son regard dans le mien.

- "Si tu es heureuse alors je le suis aussi." Je souris et il rapprocha son visage. Nos lèvres allèrent s'effleurer mais au dernier moment, il se recula en fermant les yeux et en arborant une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

- "Qu'y a-t-il ?" Demandais-je avec inquiétude.

- "Rien, c'est juste que… Je crois que j'ai besoin de me nourrir." Répondit-il avec une pointe de dépit.

- "Oh." Fis-je après avoir compris où il voulait en venir. "Je vois." Il se rallongea à côté de moi, les yeux fermés.

- "Je suis vraiment désolé." Me dit-il. Je secouai la tête.

- "Non, tu n'as pas à être désolé. C'est juste moi qui aie tendance à l'oublier." Il me regarda avec étonnement. "Je veux dire, t'as toujours eu l'air de te contrôler en ma présence. Je ne t'ai jamais vu avoir de quelconques difficultés."

- "C'est vrai. En temps normal j'arrive à me contrôler parfaitement. Mais je crois que les tous les évènements d'hier ont joué là-dessus et m'ont atteint plus que je ne le pensais." Je hochais la tête.

- "Je comprends. Tu veux partir ?" M'enquis-je avec douleur.

- "Quoi ? Non." Réfuta-t-il en secouant la tête. "Ça va me passer."

- "Si tu le dis." Répondis-je sceptique. "Je vais aller prendre une douche." Déclarais-je mal à l'aise.

- "Attends." Me pria-t-il au moment où j'allais me lever. Il se pencha vers moi, me caressa la joue et m'embrassa sur le front. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus. "Je t'aime Bella."

Je me mis bêtement à sourire, rassurée à bloc. Moi qui avais peur qu'il ne regrette de s'être dévoilé, me voilà sereine pour le restant de mes jours.

- "Je t'aime aussi." Répondis-je doucement avant de m'extirper du lit et de filer vers la salle de bain.

La chaleur de la douche me réveilla complètement. Petit à petit, les secondes défilaient et je retombais de mon nuage. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. La vie était en train de reprendre son court et Edward et moi venions d'avoir notre moment de répit, qui s'achève. Restait à savoir quand arriverait le prochain…

Elle était loin, la boutique des Newton où je suis sensée me rendre ce matin.

Je m'habillais en redescendant peu à peu sur Terre et revint dans la chambre. À mon plus grand désespoir, Edward n'était pas là. Je soupirai et sortis de la pièce de mauvaise humeur.

- "T'en fais une tête, Bella." M'appela Rosalie. Je relevai la tête vers elle et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, lorsque je vis Edward à côté d'elle. Ma bouche devait en être carrément ouverte. Il était habillé et assis, et me regardait avec un sourire en coin qui me fit rougir malgré moi. Ainsi il n'était pas parti…

Mais le plus étonnant était que Rosalie se trouvait assise à côté de lui et n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Au contraire elle semblait plutôt chaleureuse.

- "Euh… Salut." Fis-je étonnée et indécise. Je m'avançai d'un pas mal assuré et regarda Rosalie avec pleins de questions dans les yeux. Ce à quoi elle me répondit par un léger sourire mystérieux.

- "On était en train de faire connaissance." Répondit-elle évasivement. Je hochai la tête, pas très rassurée, avant de me servir du café qui était sur la table. "Alors…" Commença Rosalie. "Votre famille arrive d'Alaska. C'est bien ça ?"

J'ignorais d'où venait ce changement d'attitude. Était-elle sympa avec lui parce qu'elle en avait envie ? Où jouait-elle à l'inquisitrice espagnole, dans le but de soutirer des informations ?

Lorsque je vis le sourire en coin qu'arborait Edward, je compris qu'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Quoi ? Je n'en savais rien.

- "C'est exact." Répondit-il.

- "Et pourquoi ne pas préférer aller dans un endroit plus chaud et plus ensoleillé ?" S'étonna-t-elle.

- "Avec l'Alaska, on est habitué au manque de lumière." Répondit-il avec conviction.

- "Pourquoi être partis de chez vous alors ?"

- "J'ai dit qu'on était habitué au sombre, pas qu'on était habitué au froid." Contra-t-il.

Rosalie ne trouva rien à redire. Je compris à ce moment-là que les questions qu'elle posait avaient uniquement pour but de la faire avancer dans ses recherches pour trouver le secret des Cullen. Je la connaissais bien, et je savais quand elle posait des questions parce qu'elle était intéressée, ou parce qu'elle avait des idées derrière la tête. Je ne pus m'empêcher de secouer la tête d'exaspération. Elle n'obtiendrait rien venant de lui.

- "Il parait que vous êtes adoptés ?" Reprit-elle. Je le vis froncer les sourcils très légèrement avant de se configurer un masque insondable.

- "En effet. Mais c'était il y a très longtemps."

- "Ça je n'en doute pas une seconde…" Murmura-t-elle tout bas. Un nouveau froncement de sourcils de la part d'Edward, cette fois-ci plus visible. Il avait l'air contrarié de cette remarque, et je comprenais pourquoi. Ça ne devait pas beaucoup lui plaire qu'elle en sache plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Pourtant, tout serait tellement plus simple si elle savait. Pour moi, pour elle, pour eux…

Plus les jours passent et plus je me sens abominable. À ce rythme là, je n'allais pas tarder à divulguer l'information.

- "Au fait Rosalie, t'as des nouvelles de Jacob ?" Demandais-je pour changer de sujet. Elle leva les yeux au ciel à ma tentative échouée et répondit.

- "Pas depuis la dernière fois. Je pensais aller lui faire une visite surprise un de ces jours. D'ailleurs en parlant des Quileutes..." Elle se tourna vers Edward avec un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres. "Vous les connaissez ?" Osa-t-elle demander en toute innocence.

- "Ce sont les Indiens de La Push ?" Feignit-il.

- "Donc, vous les connaissez ?" Répéta-t-elle avec impatience.

- "Pas vraiment. Nous venons à peine d'arriver après tout." Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. Rosalie resta impassible. Elle n'arriverait pas à obtenir de quelconque renseignement de cette façon.

- "Rosalie, je peux te parler ?" Ouvrais-je la bouche pour la première fois. Elle me fit des yeux boudeurs mais se leva pour aller dans sa chambre. Je la suivis en accordant un regard désolé à Edward qui hocha la tête de compréhension.

À peine la porte refermée, je la bombardai.

- "On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ?" Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- "C'est bon, Bella. J'essayais juste de récolter un petit peu d'informations supplémentaires. Mais apparemment il n'a pas l'air décidé à me dire ce que je veux entendre."

- "Rosalie, arrête ça tout de suite." Ordonnais-je.

- "Mais enfin comment tu fais ?" Demanda-t-elle. "Tu passes ton temps avec lui sans connaitre la vérité. Comment fais-tu pour arriver à le supporter ?"

J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Je me sentais tellement mal de lui mentir, que ça en était physiquement douloureux. Il fallait que je lui dise. Qu'elle sache au moins que je savais. Même si je ne lui disais pas ce qu'ils étaient, je pouvais quand même lui dire que j'étais au courant. Ce serait nettement plus simple.

- "Ouais… Écoute, à ce sujet… J'ai quelque chose à te dire…"

Elle me regarda avec curiosité et attendit que je développe. Au moment où j'allais me lancer, la porte s'ouvrit.

- "Bella." Interrompit Edward. "Je ne voudrais pas te presser mais je crois qu'il est l'heure que tu partes au boulot." Il me regardait avec un air qui me disait de me taire. J'avais complètement oublié qu'il avait des oreilles inhumaines et qu'il avait pu entendre notre conversation.

- "Oh, mais c'est vrai !" S'exclama Rosalie. "Je vais être en retard si je ne pars pas tout de suite. Bella, on en reparlera ce soir, d'accord ?"

Je fus décontenancée, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Je hochai la tête de haut en bas avec crainte. "Ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Edward." Lui dit-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- "Le plaisir est partagé."

En un éclair, Rosalie disparut de l'appartement, me laissant avec un profond mal être.

- "Pourquoi tu m'as interrompu ?" Lui demandais-je sans le regarder dans les yeux.

- "Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser lui dire quoi que ce soit à notre sujet."

- "Mais je ne lui aurais rien dit." Protestais-je.

- "Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que tu étais sur le point de lui dire ?"

- "Je… Je l'ignore. Je lui aurais avoué que j'étais au courant de tout, mais je te jure que je n'aurais rien dévoilé."

- "Et qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?" Demanda-t-il. "Elle aurait su que tu lui mentais et après ? Tu crois que ça lui aurait fait se sentir mieux ?"

Je ne répondis pas. Je sentais les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, tellement j'étais tiraillée.

- "Non." Murmurais-je en sortant de la chambre. "Mais ça m'aurait permis de me sentir un peu moins monstrueuse."

Je me dirigeai vers le sofa et m'assis en me prenant la tête dans les mains. J'avais honte, tellement honte que je voulais disparaître. Je sentis un bras froid m'entourer et une seconde après, j'étais dans ses bras.

- "Je suis désolé de devoir t'infliger ça." Murmura-t-il. Je secouai la tête vivement.

- "J'aurais préféré ne rien savoir, être dans l'ignorance. Je ne peux même plus la regarder dans les yeux !" Une larme coula le long de ma joue. "J'ai besoin de lui dire, besoin qu'elle le sache."

- "Tu sais bien que c'est impossible." Je me levai brusquement et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- "Pourquoi ?" Criais-je. "Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas simplement tout lui dire? Elle mérite de le savoir. Plus que moi."

- "Tu crois qu'Emmett t'a menti lorsqu'il t'a dit que c'était trop dangereux ? Tu te trompes."

- "Pourquoi elle serait en danger et moi non ?" Rétorquais-je.

- "Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne l'étais pas." Il se pinça l'arête du nez. Je déglutis après avoir entendu ce qu'il venait de dire.

- "Je… Je ne comprends pas." Il soupira.

- "Nous ne pouvons pas faire ce que nous voulons, Bella. Il y a des règles que l'on doit respecter." J'écarquillai les yeux.

- "Des règles ?" M'étonnais-je. C'était quoi ça encore ? Il détourna les yeux.

- "Seulement une, pour être précis."

- "Et alors ? Quelle est-elle ?" Demandais-je curieuse. Il baissa les yeux avant de les remonter et de consentir à répondre.

- "Aucun humain ne doit être au courant de notre existence."

J'ouvris la bouche d'étonnement. Quand j'y pense, je trouvais cela assez logique. Même carrément logique. Mais ça commençait à m'inquiéter.

- "Je vois… Donc… Ça veut dire que vous risquez quelque chose ?" M'enquis-je avec crainte. Le fait que je sois au courant les mettait en mauvaise posture et rien que pour ça, je me détestais. Edward fronça les sourcils.

- "C'est pas vrai…" Marmonna-t-il. "Est-ce que pour une fois, tu pourrais essayer d'arrêter de t'inquiéter pour les autres et de t'inquiéter pour toi ? Je t'ai dit qu'aucun humain ne devait connaitre l'existence des vampires et c'est pour nous que tu t'inquiètes ?" S'exclama-t-il atterré. "Bella, c'est toi l'humaine qui connait notre existence. S'il y a quelqu'un ici qui risque quelque chose, c'est toi." Je vis une lueur de souffrance dans ses traits impeccables. Ça devait le torturer. "Si j'avais pu empêcher le fait que tu apprennes la vérité, crois-moi, je l'aurais fait. Moi aussi, je préfèrerais que tu sois ignorante. Du moins pour ce qui est de ta sécurité. Mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour t'en empêcher. Et c'est justement ce qui me torture l'esprit."

- "Qu'est-ce que je risque ? La mort ?" Osais-je demander avec peine. Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder ailleurs, au loin.

Je compris à cet instant que j'avais visé juste. Cela me fit frissonner. Mais pour une raison encore inconnue, j'avais le sentiment qu'il me taisait une information. Je commençais à bien le connaitre et je pouvais déchiffrer ses traits sans peine, enfin presque. Parce qu'à chaque fois que je crois l'avoir cerné, je me rends compte qu'il est toujours plus complexe. Vraiment frustrant.

- "Edward ?" Appelais-je, voyant qu'il ne me répondait toujours pas. "Je risque de mourir ?" Il secoua la tête avec difficulté.

- "Je ne veux pas y penser." Marmonna-t-il. À cet instant, j'éprouvais comme un besoin irrationnel de le rassurer.

- "De toute façon, à part vous, je ne connais aucun vampire. Donc je ne vois pas comment… Et puis d'ailleurs qui est-ce qui se charge d'appliquer les lois ?" Demandais-je avec curiosité.

- "Une famille de Vampires vivant en Italie." Répondit-il sur un ton monocorde. "Ce sont les vampires les plus anciens, les plus puissants et les plus influents qui existent. Les Volturi." Il avait craché ce mot comme s'il en était dégouté.

- "Et ils me tueront obligatoirement s'ils apprennent mon existence ?" Je vis à nouveau ce regard perdu au loin. Puis il baissa les yeux.

- "Ce serait inévitable." Dit-il, la tête baissée. Je savais qu'il ne me disait pas la vérité. Pourtant il n'avait pas l'air de me mentir non plus. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il me cachait? J'aurais bien aimé le savoir, mais je sentais qu'il ne voulait pas que l'on s'attarde sur le sujet. Et je devais avouer que discuter de ma mort probable n'était pas un sujet très plaisant.

- "Donc c'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle sache." Conclus-je tristement. Il était clair qu'il était hors de question pour moi de mettre Rosalie dans un quelconque danger, peu importe mes états d'âme.

- "Nous ne voulons prendre aucun risque. Et c'est également pour cette raison qu'il faut absolument qu'elle cesse ses recherches et mette fin à cette obsession. Elle en sait déjà beaucoup trop et les Volturi seraient capable de s'occuper d'elle pour moins que ça."

- "Mais si je lui disais." Implorais-je. "Elle arrêterait tout ça et ne se ferait pas remarquer."

- "On ne sait pas comment elle réagira, Bella." Contra-t-il avec calme. Je fronçais les sourcils de mécontentement.

- "Rosalie ne le dirait jamais à qui que ce soit." Je tenais à prendre sa défense. Je la connaissais mieux que personne et ne pouvais tolérer que l'on puisse penser qu'elle divulguerait.

- "Tu ne le sais pas."

- "Bien sûr que si ! C'est exactement comme le fait qu'elle garde le secret des Quileutes."

- "Si ma mémoire est bonne, elle n'a pas été aussi silencieuse que tu ne le dis puisque même pas une semaine après, elle t'a tout raconté." Argua-t-il.

- "C'est parce que je lui ai forcé la main. Et puis elle me dit toujours tout." C'était exactement la raison pour laquelle je me sentais si affreuse.

- "Mais les Quileutes, elle les apprécie. Tandis que nous, elle ne nous doit absolument rien." Je fis mine de réfléchir.

- "Elle aime Emmett." Murmurais-je tout bas. Je tournai mon visage vers lui et le vis qui avait l'air en pleine réflexion. J'écarquillai les yeux quand je vis qu'il ne me contredisait pas. "Alors c'est vrai ? Elle l'aime ?" M'exclamais-je incrédule.

Il soupira avant d'hocher la tête.

- "Elle y pense un peu plus chaque jour. Et elle est un peu jalouse des liens que tu as tissés avec lui." Dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Je le regardais éberluée.

Je savais qu'elle n'était pas indifférente. Elle avait tout de même rougi, dans la voiture, ce jour-là. Et puis elle s'était laissé embrasser. Elle avait beau déclarer qu'elle n'avait pas pu bouger et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix, j'étais persuadée qu'elle n'avait pas mis beaucoup de volonté pour le repousser à ce moment-là. Un sourire se forma sur mon visage.

- "C'est fantastique !" M'exprimais-je gaiement. "Elle pourra enfin être heureuse."

- "Tu te fais des idées, Bella." Me dit-il en coupant court à mes soudaines pensées idylliques. "Jamais ça ne pourra marcher entre eux." Décréta-t-il sûr de lui.

- "Pourquoi ?" M'emportais-je. "S'ils s'aiment, je ne vois pas où est le problème." Il me regarda intensément avant de caresser l'une de mes joues avec un sourire contrit.

- "Au fond de toi, tu sais que j'aie raison." Je secouai la tête, refusant de l'écouter. Mais il n'avait pas tort. Je savais à l'intérieur de moi que ça ne marcherait pas. '"Bella." Commença-t-il. "J'ai bien lu les pensées de Rosalie. Elle s'éloigne volontairement de lui car son instinct d'auto préservation est très puissant. Ce serait bien qu'elle t'en passe un peu, d'ailleurs. Cependant il n'y a pas que ça. Et tu es sa meilleure amie. Je pense que tu sais très bien pourquoi Emmett ne lui conviendra jamais."

Je ne répondis pas, tellement j'étais attristée. Oui, il avait entièrement raison. Bien que Rosalie ignore encore pourquoi, la vérité était que c'était une cause perdue. Ils n'avaient aucun avenir, aucun futur ensemble. Même moi, je me demandais si j'avais un avenir avec Edward. Je n'arrivais pas à me l'imaginer. Et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas non plus à imaginer un avenir sans lui.

- "Mais si elle savait ce vous êtes, elle arrêterait d'avoir peur." Répliquais-je. Il me regarda étonné.

- "Tu crois vraiment que le fait de savoir que nous sommes des vampires lui fera moins peur ?" Demanda-t-il amusé. Je réprimais un sourire. C'est vrai que dit comme ça, ça ne ferait qu'augmenter sa crainte.

- "Mais si elle savait que vous ne tuez personne, que vous n'êtes pas dangereux…"

- "Nous sommes dangereux." Contra-t-il. "Simplement, nous essayons tant bien que mal de ne pas l'être."

- "Et vous y arrivez très bien." Souris-je. Il me rendit mon sourire en plus impeccable et fit glisser sa main de ma joue, vers mon cou. Je n'en étais pas sure, mais je crois qu'il écoutait mon pouls. Il avait l'air concentré. Moi je n'osais pas bouger, tellement son contact m'anesthésiait.

Après une bonne minute de silence, il ancra son regard dans le mien et me parla avec une voix douce et sérieuse.

- "Je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute." Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois et lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Je commençais à avoir peur. Et s'il me quittait ? Non, pas possible. Je ne m'en remettrai jamais. Pourtant une personne qui commence comme ça, ce n'est jamais bon signe.

- "Je pense que tu devrais lui parler." Je me redressai subitement. Je savais exactement de qui il parlait.

- "Quoi ?"

- "Tu m'as entendu." Répondit-il avec inquiétude. Je secouai véhément la tête, en proie à une soudaine panique.

- "Non." M'exclamais-je, soudainement paniquée. "Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas." Je commençais à trembler et il me prit dans ses bras presque immédiatement. Il me caressait doucement, de sorte à m'apaiser et je finis par me calmer.

- "Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi d'y songer. Mais la meilleure chose à faire pour tourner la page est de te confronter à lui une bonne fois pour toutes."

Encore une fois, il avait raison. Mais là, il était tout bonnement hors de question que je cède.

- "Je ne suis pas prête pour ça." Lui avouais-je à demi-mots.

- "Alors ne le fais pas maintenant." Me rassura-t-il. "Écoute. Je ne te force à rien. Je voudrais simplement que tu y penses car tu ne pourras pas fuir toute ta vie, Isabella. Et un jour, tu te sentiras prête. Ce jour-là, je serai là pour toi."

Je relevai la tête de son torse pour le regarder dans les yeux, émerveillée par ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il sera là pour moi. Il ne me quittera pas. L'idée d'un futur proche à ses côtés était plus qu'alléchante.

Je remarquai qu'il avait utilisé mon prénom au complet. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois. Je n'aimais généralement pas que l'on m'appelle par mon véritable prénom. Cependant, étonnamment il avait été parfaitement approprié au moment où il l'avait employé.

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou comme j'aimais si bien le faire, et mis mon visage entre son cou et son épaule. J'étais bien à cet instant, sereine, heureuse. J'avais l'impression que je pourrai tout surmonter, n'importe quel obstacle, tant que je serai à ses côtés, aussi proche de lui. Je me sentais en sécurité.

- "Je crois que je suis en retard pour le travail." Murmurais-je contre son cou, réprimant un rire.

- "Si ça peut te réconforter, sache que tu vas recevoir la visite de ma sœur aujourd'hui." Mon sourire s'élargit à cette pensée. Je n'avais pas revu Alice et j'ignorais totalement comment elle avait réagi.

- "Je n'ai pas envie de m'en aller." Avouais-je.

- "Moi non plus." Murmura-t-il.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui et nos regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se quitter. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. En dépit de tous les derniers évènements, et de notre conversation, je n'en restais pas moins heureuse. Au contraire, j'avais l'impression d'être la personne la plus heureuse de la Terre. Je voudrais tant me pencher pour l'embrasser, mais je me retenais difficilement. Il n'aurait probablement pas apprécié. Ce n'était pas le bon moment, sachant qu'il manquait de contrôle. Enfin, d'après ses dires, car il n'a pas eu le moindre problème pour me prendre dans ses bras. Peut-être que cela est différent lorsqu'on embrasse, entre l'haleine, la proximité, le souffle… Il faudra qu'il m'explique un de ces jours.

Peut-être aussi que nous n'aurions pas eu ce problème, si j'étais comme lui. C'est étrange, mais je me mis à imaginer ce que ce serait d'être vampire. L'idée m'avait déjà traversé l'esprit, mais je l'avais vite repoussé, sachant que ce n'était pas du tout ce que j'imaginais comme avenir.

Mais à présent, les choses avaient changé. Depuis qu'Edward m'avait dit hier que nous finirions par nous séparer, faute d'être naturellement incompatibles, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer à une solution qui empêcherait ce dénouement désastreux. Désastreux, et surtout fatal pour mon cœur. Et la seule solution qui me venait à l'esprit était de devenir comme lui. Pourvoir vivre l'éternité à ses côtés… Oui, j'aimais définitivement cette perspective.

Là, je bénissais le seigneur pour ne pas avoir donné à Edward un libre accès à mes pensées. S'il avait su qu'à cet instant, j'étais en train de souhaiter être un vampire, nous serions sans doute partis dans une grande dispute qui ne m'enchante guère. Je sais qu'il serait complètement opposé à ça, la preuve, pas une seule fois il ne se l'est imaginé quand il a déclaré haut et fort que notre histoire était condamnée. Il a même dit que son monde n'était pas pour moi. Pour lui, notre histoire est vouée à l'échec car pas une seconde il ne pense à l'idée de me transformer. Il ne m'a même pas expliqué comment ça marchait. Pas sure qu'il en ait envie, d'ailleurs.

Je me demande même s'il ne préférait pas une séparation, plutôt que d'envisager la possibilité de me transformer. C'est pourquoi il est intolérable que je lui fasse part de mes pensées. Il ne devait pas savoir à quoi je songeais. Alors je gardai ça pour moi.

………………………

- "Bella ?"

Je relevai la tête pour me trouver face à Alice, qui était entrée dans le magasin sans que je ne le remarque. Elle arborait un visage concerné. Il n'y avait pas son petit sourire, ni son entrain habituel.

- "Salut Alice." Lui souris-je gentiment. "Edward m'a dit que tu passerais."

- "Depuis quand c'est lui, le voyant ?" S'exclama-t-elle. Je réprimai un rire. Elle perdit son entrain et se recomposa un visage désolé.

- "Alors…" Engageais-je la conversation. "Comment vas-tu ?"

- "Oh, Bella !" Cria-t-elle en se précipitant vers moi et en me prenant dans ses bras. "Je suis vraiment désolée. Je savais que ça ne marcherait pas. J'ai tout fait pour l'empêcher mais… Pardonne-moi."

Je m'éloignai d'elle avec un air coupable.

- "Non, Alice. C'est moi qui dois te prier de me pardonner. J'aurais dû t'écouter. Tu n'as pas arrêté de me dire que c'était une mauvaise idée et je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête. J'ai refusé de t'écouter alors que c'est toi qui avais raison. J'ai osé mettre la parole de la meilleure voyante que je connaisse en doute. Je m'en excuse."

Elle me fit un sourire franc, et m'enlaça de nouveau.

- "On n'a pas l'air de deux idiotes, à s'excuser toutes les deux." Dit-elle, déclenchant un léger rire de ma part.

Elle se recula et me regarda avec affection.

- "Tu sais, je suis vraiment triste de ce qui t'aie arrivé, il y a cinq ans. Je savais que tu avais eu de bonnes raisons de trainer mon père en justice. Mais j'ignorais que tu avais autant souffert. Après qu'Edward soit parti, Carlisle nous a parlé du nombre de fois où tu avais tenté de mettre fin à tes jours."

Elle avait l'air peinée, même pire que peinée. Ça l'a touchait profondément. Je mis une main sur son épaule et lui souris de réconfort

- "Tout va bien, maintenant. C'est du passé." Dis-je avec du ressenti dans la voix.

Même si comme je venais de le dire, ces évènements feraient toujours partis de moi. Ma fille qui est venue au monde avant de mourir, faute d'oxygène, ferait toujours partie intégrante de mon être. Il y aura toujours une part de moi, qui éprouvera un manque incapable d'être comblé. Surtout en sachant que je n'aurai plus jamais l'occasion d'avoir un autre enfant, d'avoir un ventre rond ainsi qu'un instinct maternel.

Lorsque mon bébé est mort, il y a cinq longues années, il a emporté une partie de mon cœur avec lui. Une partie qui ne reviendra jamais. Et c'était ce qui m'avait tué à petits feux. J'avais essayé de me tuer car à cette époque, c'était mon cœur tout entier qui avait été emporté. J'étais dévastée, anéantie, délaissée, morte à l'intérieur. Pour moi, il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour que je continue ma vie, sans mon enfant à mes côtés.

De plus, je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'avais le droit de vivre, quand elle, ne l'avait pas.

Le seul moyen pour moi de retrouver la paix était de la rejoindre. Alors j'avais tout tenté, désespérément. Mais Carlisle l'a toujours su, et m'en a toujours empêché. Je n'avais plus jamais l'occasion d'être seule, toujours accompagnée par quelqu'un. Même quand j'étais rentrée à la maison, mon père n'allait plus au travail pour me surveiller et prendre soin de moi. Ma porte restait toujours ouverte et Esmée était venue vivre à la maison et on avait installé un lit dans ma chambre afin qu'elle puisse dormir près de moi. J'aurais pu faire des tentatives pendant qu'elle dormait, mais je m'y étais refusée.

Pour moi, il était hors de question que je me suicide sous sa surveillance. Ça aurait été égoïste et monstrueux de ma part. Elle se serait sentie tellement coupable la connaissant et aurait cru qu'elle n'avait pas assez veillé sur moi et qu'elle avait été indigne, alors qu'en réalité, ça avait été tout le contraire. Elle avait été formidable. Elle a toujours été formidable.

Je ne pouvais pas lui faire une chose pareille.

Au fil des jours, on m'a forcé à aller voir un psychologue. Mon état se dégradait, j'étais en train de sombrer. Je ne parlais plus à personne, et je ne faisais qu'envoyer mon psy bouler. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai fait la connaissance de Rosalie et que j'ai renoué avec la vie. J'ai reparlé à Angela, à mon père et je me mettais même à sortir de la maison.

Bien sûr, je ne peux pas dire que Rosalie m'a rendu heureuse. Elle ne m'a pas non plus redonné l'envie de vivre. Mais elle m'a tout de même donné l'envie de ne pas baisser les bras. Grâce à elle, je marchais à nouveau, même si je ne courais pas.

Mais tout cela, tout cet enfer et cette peine, jamais je n'en parlerai à Alice.

Je préférais lui dire que j'avais tourné la page et que je n'étais plus malheureuse. Dans le fond, c'était vrai. J'avais bel et bien tourné la page et j'étais heureuse. Mais les souvenirs sont comme marqués dans du marbres, ils sont gravés dans la roche, ils ne s'en vont jamais. Je ne pourrai jamais me débarrasser de ce poids lourd. Et c'est ce que je ne dirai jamais à personne. Ni à Alice, ni à Edward, ni à Charlie, ni à personne d'autre. Il valait mieux les laisser croire que j'allais parfaitement bien et que je n'y pensais plus.

- "Mais ce n'est pas un passé dont on peut se détacher, Bella." Alice m'interrompit dans mes réflexions et me ramena à l'instant présent.

- "Je suis passée à autre chose, Alice. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Tout est fini." Lui assurais-je. Elle me fit un sourire contrit.

- "Tant mieux, car tu mérites d'être heureuse." Je lui souris tendrement, tout en me disant qu'elle se trompait. Elle avait tort, je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un de bien, ne mentirait pas délibérément à sa meilleure amie et n'essaierait pas d'envoyer un homme en prison, en voulant à tout prix trouver un coupable et rejeter la faute sur lui. Je n'étais pas une bonne personne. Je ne méritais pas Rosalie et je ne méritais pas Edward.

- "Tu vas rester longtemps ?" Lui demandais-je. J'aimais bien sa compagnie, ça rendait mes journées plus intéressantes.

- "Jusqu'à ce que tu me mettes à la porte." Sourit-elle.

- "Tu risques d'attendre très longtemps, dans ce cas."

- "Au fait." Dit-elle en reprenant un visage sérieux. "Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler." Je tendis l'oreille et elle reprit avec application et conviction. "Je sais qu'Edward t'en a déjà parlé ce matin…"

- "Alice." La coupais-je. "Je ne veux pas en discuter."

- "Pourtant il va bien falloir que tu le fasses un jour." Se défendit-elle. "Tu ne peux pas éviter Carlisle indéfiniment. Vous avez besoin de vous parler. Il faut que tu l'écoutes."

- "Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ?" Rétorquais-je énervée.

- "Parce qu'il a cru bien faire, il a fait ce qui lui semblait être juste. Et il avait raison." Je baissai la tête.

- "Je sais qu'il a eu raison." Murmurais-je tout bas. "Je le réalise maintenant. Mais je lui en ai tellement voulu, je ne peux pas oublier cette rancœur comme ça. Et puis… Il doit m'en vouloir, pour tout le mal que je lui ai fait." Alice soupira.

- "Bella, mon père t'adore. Il nous a dit que tu avais été sa patiente préférée, il te considère comme sa fille et il est vraiment triste que ça se soit terminé de cette façon. Il ne se sent pas coupable de t'avoir sauvé la vie car pour lui, c'était la meilleure décision. Mais il aurait vraiment aimé que ça se passe autrement et que tu sois heureuse avec ton bébé."

- "Il n'aurait jamais dû me faire de promesse. C'est ça, sa véritable erreur." Alice hocha la tête.

- "Là-dessus, tu as entièrement raison. C'est pour ça que tu dois t'expliquer calmement et posément avec lui. Le jeu du chat et la souris a assez duré."

- "Je le sais. Et je suis en train d'y réfléchir." Déclarais-je. "Mais pour le moment, c'est encore trop tôt. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps." Elle me sourit.

- "Ne traîne pas trop." Me dit-elle.

- "Au fait." Changeais-je de sujet, à mon plus grand bonheur. "T'avais raison, Jasper est quelqu'un de formidable." Le sourire d'Alice s'agrandit et je pus voir ses dents.

- "Si tu savais, Bella." Dit-elle avec un air rêveur. "Rien qu'en repensant à notre rencontre et à notre premier baiser…"

Et ça y est, c'est reparti pour le monde d'Alice au pays des merveilles, avec pour héros principal, son CHER Jasper. Elle commença à me déblatérer des choses qu'elle m'avait déjà dites une centaine de fois au moins. Je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille car je connaissais déjà par cœur ce qu'elle me disait.

La journée passa très vite. Alice partit après m'avoir raconté leur première lune de miel, de long en large et en travers.

Je fermais la boutique, Mike étant absent pour « d'importantes révisions ayant lieu dans une boite de nuit à Port Angeles », et me dirigeai dehors.  
Je n'eus même pas fait un pas qu'Edward était devant moi, et qu'un sourire se forma sur mon visage. C'était automatique. Dès que celui-ci apparait, je me mets à sourire, comme une ampoule qui s'illumine avec un interrupteur.

Je vins à sa hauteur, et passa mes bras autour sa nuque.

- "T'as les yeux tout clairs." Remarquais-je.

C'est vrai qu'il avait les yeux assez sombres ce matin et le contraste était assez évident. Je les trouvais magnifiques. L'or était scintillant et profond, j'avais l'impression de me perdre dans ses prunelles.

Pour toute réponse il me fit son sourire en coin et fondit sur ma bouche. J'avais attendu ce moment toute la journée…

Ses mains étaient dans le bas de mon dos et me rapprochaient de lui délicatement. Je caressais sa chevelure cuivrée, et ses lèvres se firent plus pressantes. Avant que la situation ne dégénère, il mit un terme au baiser et colla son front au mien.

- "J'ai une chose à t'avouer." Me dit-il. "J'ai démissionné." Je m'écartais brusquement.

- "Mais enfin pourquoi tu as fait ça ?" Demandais-je étonnée.

- "Je n'aime pas être loin de toi." Mes joues s'embrasèrent et je me sentis voler aux fins fonds des nuages.

- "Pourtant, ça te plaisait, non ?" Il soupira.

- "Pas tant que ça, en fait. C'était juste un moyen de passer le temps, quand Alice est avec Jasper et qu'Emmett butine de droite à gauche."

- "Ça ne te manquera pas ?" Demandais-je dubitative, tentant de réprimer mon sourire. J'étais particulièrement heureuse, mais j'essayais tout de même de ne pas le montrer.

- "Non, rassure-toi. J'ai pratiqué ce métier durant des années, j'en ai fait plusieurs différents également. Crois-moi, j'ai eu largement le temps de l'apprécier."

Cette fois je ne cachais plus mon sourire, et je me penchais pour l'embrasser.

- "Je t'aime." Lui dis-je en souriant. Il me rendit mon sourire et m'embrassa à son tour chastement.

- "Dis… Ça te dirait que je t'emmène manger quelque part ?"

- "Tu me laisserais payer ?" Osais-je espérer.

- "Certainement pas." Répondit-il fermement. Je soupirais.

- "D'accord. Mais pas trop cher alors." Il se mit à rire.

- "Bella, nous sommes riches. Plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer."

- "Et alors ? Je m'en fiche." Répliquais-je. "Mon égo ne se sentira pas mieux en sachant que vous êtes riches." Il secoua la tête amusé.

- "Très bien. Viens, je t'emmène à Port Angeles et c'est toi qui choisiras."

- "Attends." Le stoppais-je. "Ça t'ennuierait si je passais voir ma tante rapidement ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis pas mal de temps et j'avais pris la décision d'aller la voir aujourd'hui."

J'avais besoin de revoir Esmée. Son arrivée à Forks aurait dû nous rapprocher mais au contraire, j'ai l'impression que cela nous a éloignées.

- "Non, pas du tout." Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- "Merci." Souris-je.

Nous marchâmes main dans la main, vers la boutique, parlant de tout et de rien. J'appréciais ce contact et cette simplicité que nous avions à parler de n'importe quoi. Son téléphone sonna tout à coup et il décrocha.

- "Alice ?" Répondit-il. Il avait dû voir son nom s'afficher.

- …

- "Quoi ?" Je le sentis se tendre à côté de moi, et son regard s'assombrit.

- …

Il me jaugea du regard avant de revenir à son téléphone.

- "Oui je les entends. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention." Je fronçai les sourcils. Mais de quoi il parlait ?

- …

- "Merci Alice. À plus tard."

Il raccrocha et se retourna vers moi tandis que je le regardais curieuse.

- "Un problème ?" Demandais-je.

- "Aucun." Répondit-il rapidement. "Écoute. Il se fait tard et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu ailles la voir maintenant. Et si tu remettais ça à demain?"

Je fus étonnée et surprise.

- "Pourquoi ? La boutique est juste là." Dis-je en désignant une boutique au bout du trottoir.

- "Bella…" Implora-t-il. "Viens, je t'emmène directement à Port Angeles." Je secouai la tête.

- "Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?"

- "Rien." Réfuta-t-il. Mais bizarrement, je sus qu'il mentait. Ni une ni deux, je fonçai vers la boutique. "Bella !" Appela-t-il.

À peine arrivée devant la boutique, que je me figeai devant le spectacle qu'on m'offrait.

Devant moi – ou plutôt devant les vitres de la boutique – se trouvait ma tante Esmée, en charmante compagnie. Et de ce que j'y voyais, ils s'embrassaient langoureusement et amoureusement.

J'avais attendu longtemps ce jour où Esmée connaitrait enfin le bonheur dans les bras d'un homme. Et je m'étais dit que le jour où ça arriverait, j'en serai la plus heureuse. Mais j'avais beau chercher, je n'arrivais pas du tout à être heureuse en la voyant embrasser cet homme.

Car ce qui me paralysa, ne fut pas qu'elle soit en train d'embrasser un homme, mais que cet homme soit celui qui me hante depuis des années, celui qui a mis fin à mon rêve pour me sauver, qui se trouve être un vampire et qui s'appelle Carlisle Cullen.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps je restai là, à les observer la bouche ouverte, complètement oublieuse du monde qui m'entourait. Ce fut une main froide se posant sur mon épaule qui me ramena à la réalité et au moment présent. Je ne tournai pas ma tête vers lui, trop hypnotisée et statufiée. J'avais conscience de la présence d'Edward mais je ne pouvais pas détourner le regard de ma tante et de mon ancien médecin s'embrassant.

- "Je n'arrive pas à le croire…" Murmurais-je, trop abasourdie pour savoir ce que je ressentais réellement.

- "Viens, je te ramène chez toi." Je secouai la tête.

- "Tu étais au courant ?" Demandais-je.

- "Alice vient de m'appeler pour me prévenir et j'ai entendu leurs pensées, c'est pour ça que j'ai tenté de t'empêcher de…"

- "Non." Le coupais-je. "Je voulais savoir si tu étais au courant qu'ils étaient… Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire." Je ne pouvais pas continuer ma phrase. C'était trop dur d'y penser. Je l'entendis soupirer.

- "Oui, je le savais. Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de l'entendre. Ça n'aurait pas été bon pour toi de l'apprendre en ce moment. Surtout par moi."

Je hochai la tête. Il avait raison, ce n'était pas à lui de me le dire.

- "Je ne t'en veux pas." Répondis-je, toujours obnubilée par les deux autres.

- "Mon père vient de sentir notre présence." M'informa Edward.

Soudain, je vis le Docteur Cullen relever la tête en perdant son sourire, et regarder dans notre direction. Son air alarmé dû inquiéter Esmée car elle se tourna et nous vit à son tour. Elle eut alors un air affolé tandis que je les dévisageais, inexpressive. J'étais tellement chamboulée que j'étais incapable de montrer mes émotions. Je les regardais avec le visage impassible. Je sentis une pression sur mon épaule mais n'arrivait pas à me décrisper. Sans crier garde, je m'enfuis.

Je sais ce que je donne l'impression de prendre la fuite à chaque fois que je rencontre des problèmes, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Ce devait être au moins la millième fois que je prenais mes jambes à mon cou lors d'une situation houleuse. J'avais honte. Honte de mon comportement. Mais qu'importe. On ne change pas ses vieilles habitudes de trouillarde.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais revenue à la boutique Newton, là où j'y avais laissé ma camionnette. Je m'assis par terre, le dos contre la voiture, côté conducteur, de sorte à ce que personne ne me voit. Évidemment, c'est sans compter sur mon vampire gardien qui s'assit à mes côtés, passant un bras autour de mes épaules. Je m'appuyai sur lui, et soupirai.

- "Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça ?" M'exclamais-je.

- "Elle ne l'a pas décidé. Elle l'aime profondément." Répondit-il. "Et lui aussi." Je secouai la tête.

- "Il n'a pas le droit." Réfutais-je. "C'est ma tante, dont il s'agit. Merde, il n'avait pas le droit."

- "Bella, calme-toi. Tu n'y peux absolument rien."

- "Mais il va la faire souffrir. Exactement comme il m'a fait souffrir."

- "Tu te trompes." Me contredit-il. "Il l'aime profondément. Autant que Jasper aime Alice, autant que moi je t'aime." Termina-t-il. Je n'osais pas le regarder tellement je rougissais furieusement, mais je raffermis ma prise autour de lui.

- "Je ne peux pas accepter ça." Déclarais-je tristement. "Je ne peux pas les voir… Aussi… Comme ça. Je ne peux pas le supporter."

- "Pourtant il va bien falloir que tu le supportes. Car elle va devenir un vampire."

À ces mots, je me détachai de lui brusquement et me mis debout.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?" Il se leva à son tour à la vitesse de la lumière.

- "Ils sont tous les deux d'accords pour la transformer." Avoua-t-il. Je paniquai.

- "Tu veux dire qu'elle est au courant ?"

- "Il a préféré le lui dire dès le début."

- "Et elle l'accepte ?" Demandais-je, ne pouvant y croire.

- "Comme tu as pu le voir de tes propres yeux." Je m'emportai.

- "Mais c'est impossible !" Je me pris la tête dans les mains. "Elle ne peut pas, Edward. Elle ne peut pas."

Il vint vers moi et mit ses mains sur mes avants bras.

- "Je suis désolé que tu l'aies appris comme ça." Il caressait mes avants bras de haut en bas dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

D'un certain côté, j'étais jalouse. J'étais jalouse du fait qu'elle, allait devenir l'une des leurs. Et de l'autre, j'étais énervée.

- "Alors elle, a le droit d'être mise au parfum mais Rosalie n'aurait pas le droit de savoir ?" M'énervais-je. "C'est totalement injuste !"

- "Rosalie n'a pas de liaison sérieuse, ni de lien avec nous si ce n'est toi." Se justifia-t-il.

- "Elle pourrait en avoir une et tu le sais !"

- "Non elle ne pourrait pas et tu sais très bien pourquoi." Contra-t-il.

- "Peu importe, elle ne divulguerait jamais votre secret."

- "Ça, ça reste encore à prouver."

- "Tu dis ça uniquement parce qu'elle côtoie les Quileutes, J'ai raison ?" Il ne répondit pas et je m'éloignais de lui, en colère. "Il est hors de question qu'Esmée sache et elle non."

- "Bella, je lis dans ses pensées. Crois-moi, si je n'avais pas le moindre doute sur ses intentions, je t'aurais laissé lui parler. Mais…"

- "Tu ne sais rien de ses intentions !" Criais-je.

- "Toi non plus. Qui te dit qu'elle ne s'enfuira pas en courant et en révélant au premier venu ce que nous sommes ? Qui te dit qu'elle n'ira pas faire un scandale ?"

- "Parce que j'ai confiance en elle." Murmurais-je, au bord de la crise de nerfs. "Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je lui aurais tout déballé."

- "Écoute Bella." Dit-il sérieusement. "Je sais à quel point tu te sens coupable de ne rien lui dire. Tu as l'impression de la trahir et rien que pour ça, je m'en veux de faire partie de ta vie et de t'infliger ça. Mais tu ne peux pas…"

- "Ne me dis pas ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire, c'est clair ? Si je veux aller la trouver et tout lui raconter, je le ferai."

S'il y a bien une chose dont j'avais horreur, était qu'on me dicte ma conduite. Il se pinça l'arête du nez avant de revenir vers moi.

- "De toute façon, là n'est pas le problème. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on en est revenu à notre discussion de ce matin." Je soupirai.

Il avait raison, la véritable source du problème et de mon énervement, était ma tante en train d'embrasser mon traître de docteur.

- "Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler." Déclarais-je. "Pour le moment, c'est trop dur à digérer. Je ne peux pas accepter qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui." Il hocha la tête, compréhensif.

- "Je comprends. Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose. Esmée l'aime sincèrement. Ils se complètent. Tu voulais la voir heureuse avec quelqu'un, et bien elle est heureuse."

- "Ah ouais ? Avec un vampire ?" Rétorquais-je acide, sans même me rendre compte de ce que j'avais osé dire. Je le regardai choquée, me fustigeant mentalement pour mes paroles que je ne pensais pas une seule seconde. Il baissa les yeux, probablement peiné ou blessé. "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…"

- "C'est vrai, tu as raison." Se reprit-il. "C'est une lamentable erreur de…"

- "Non, je ne le pensais pas. J'ai dit ça parce que j'étais énervée contre lui et contre elle aussi."

- "Bella…"

Je courus vers lui et pleurai dans ses bras.

- "Je suis désolée. Je te jure que je ne le pensais pas. Je t'aime, peu importe que tu sois vampire ou non. Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie."

Je l'entendis soupirer, et il referma ses bras autour de moi.

- "Tu n'as pas à te faire pardonner." Murmura-t-il. "Je ne t'en veux pas."

Je relâchai ma respiration, soulagée. Puis je relevais mon menton vers lui et décidai qu'il était grand temps que j'avance. Pour lui, pour moi et pour ma tante.

- "C'est d'accord." Déclarais-je, les sanglots qui séchaient. "Je crois qu'il est temps de lui parler."

Il me regarda les yeux ahuris.

- "Tu es sure de toi ?" S'enquit-il. "Tu as dit ce matin que tu n'étais pas prête pour ça."

- "Mais je le suis à présent. Je ne peux plus l'éviter. Il faut crever l'abcès, une bonne fois pour toutes."

Il m'offrit un sourire heureux et m'embrassa.

- "Merci, Bella." Je lui souris.

- "Non, merci à toi." Répliquais-je avant de reposer ma tête sur son torse, le seul endroit sur Terre où j'avais réellement envie de la poser.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas trop déçu, je n'en suis pas très fière... Enfin bon, c'est vous les juges^^**

**Le prochain chapitre accueillera la TANT ATTENDUE discussion entre Carlisle et Bella, je crois que je vous ai assez fait attendre comme ça mdr.**

**Pour mes lectrices d'Excès de Vitesse, je posterai le chapitre demain, promis juré craché ;)**

**Je n'ai pas été très bavarde aujourd'hui lol, ça doit vous faire des vacances xD**

**Gros bisous à toutes**

**popolove  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Amitié Brisée

**Salut à tous et à toutes!**

**Vous avez vu? J'ai posté plus tôt que d'habitude, moins de trois semaines^^ Je suis fière de moi (comme quoi il m'en faut pas beaucoup xD)**

**Alors merci infiniment à toutes celles qui continuent de me lire, et merci à toutes celles qui laissent des reviews que je lis avec beaucoup de bonheur =D**

**Je réponds aux anonymes:**

**Bérangère: Et bah, tous les jours, ça a dû être long pour toi vu le temps que je mets à poster lol. En tout cas je te remercie de tous tes compliments qui me vont droit au coeur^^ Et oui, les reviews c'est toujours un grand plaisir pour mon égo xD**

**emilie: Tu viens de résumer toute la situation de ma fiction en deux phrases, j'ai plus rien à ajouter mdr. Pour la confront Bella/Carlisle, elle risque d'être moins dure et larmoyante que tu ne le penses^^**

**flo1359: Je t'ai répondu sur msn et je te remercie encore pour ta review^^ Pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitres, sache que cette fic ne devrait pas en comporter plus de 20. Et quant à Excès de Vitesse, ça devrait peut être aller jusqu'à 30. Voilà ;)**

**popo62138: Merci pour ta review^^ Voici enfin la confrontation ;)**

**Méli: Merci pour ta review. Contente que tu trouves ma fic géniale xD**

**Emilie86: Je t'ai déjà répondu, merci encore^^**

**C'est le moment tant attendu de la confrontation et des révélations à Rosalie. Bonne lecture à tous^^  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Amitié Brisée  
**

Rosalie conduisait en direction de la maison de Billy Black. Elle ne prêtait guère attention à la route, car elle était focalisée sur le bouquin posé à côté d'elle, sur le siège passager. C'était un livre sur les légendes Quileutes. Elle l'avait acheté à Port Angeles dimanche. Il était ouvert à la page qui l'intéressait. Celle qui parle des Sangs Froids. Elle ignorait complètement ce qu'était les Sangs Froids, mais apparemment, les Cullen en étaient. Donc la seule chose qui lui restait à faire, était de découvrir la véritable définition des Sangs Froids.

Elle était déterminée à soutirer l'information à Billy, voir à Jacob. Ainsi elle tiendrait enfin sa preuve qu'ils sont dangereux et pourrait enfin le prouver à Bella. Mais elle n'était pas sure que celle-ci l'écoute. Elle était tellement accro qu'elle était capable de s'en ficher. Cela n'étonnerait pas Rosalie le moins du monde. Cependant elle devait essayer. Elle devait l'éloigner de cette famille. Elle ferait tout ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle. Pour son amie.

Il y a toutefois une chose qui titillait Rosalie depuis la veille où elle avait vu son Cullen franchir la porte de sa chambre. C'était la façon dont il l'a regardait. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il ne voulait que lui faire du mal. Mais en voyant son regard lorsqu'il pose les yeux sur Bella, tout ce qu'elle y avait vu n'était qu'amour et tendresse. Alors elle ne savait plus trop quoi en penser. Il avait vraiment l'air de l'aimer sincèrement, de tenir à elle. En voyant cela, Rosalie avait compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais la blesser. En tout cas pas volontairement. Elle hésitait donc un petit peu. Est-ce qu'elle ne se serait pas trompée ? Bella n'avait-elle donc pas raison finalement ? Pouvait-elle leur accorder le bénéfice du doute ?

Plus le temps passait, et plus elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait faux sur toute la ligne et que toute sa colère dirigée envers les Cullen n'était pas justifiée. Et puis à quoi bon se prendre autant la tête ? Elle n'aurait aucune réponse à toutes ses questions tant qu'elle ne trouverait pas la clé du mystère qui les entoure. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire avant de commencer à réfléchir était de les percer à jour. C'est la raison qui l'amenait à la maison des Black.

Elle se gara devant la maison et entra sans frapper, le livre ouvert à la main. Elle entra dans la maison et fut étonnée de ne pas y trouver Billy devant son poste de télévision. Elle l'appela plusieurs fois mais personne ne répondit. Elle appela Jacob mais toujours rien. Elle était seule dans cette maison.

Elle ignorait si elle devait être heureuse ou pas, car d'un côté, elle n'aimait pas l'idée de violer leur intimité sans leur consentement, et de l'autre, elle avait la maison pour elle toute seule pour trouver les renseignements qu'elle cherchait. Après avoir mûrement réfléchi à ce qu'elle devait faire, la curiosité fut trop grande et elle se résolut à fouiller la maison de fond en comble. Le salon ne lui apporta rien d'exceptionnel, n'étant composé que d'une table, d'un canapé et d'une télé. Elle ne s'élança pas dans la cuisine, sachant qu'elle perdrait son temps. De plus, elle ignorait quand l'un des deux Black rentrerait. Elle alla dans la chambre de Jacob, pensant que puisque c'était lui le loup garou, c'était forcément lui le plus susceptible de cacher quelque chose qui pourrait la mettre sur la voie.

Elle secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel après avoir ouvert la porte de sa chambre. Elle était un véritable dépotoir. Le lit était défait, des cartons de pizzas jonchaient au sol, la plupart des livres n'étaient pas rangés dans la bibliothèque au fond de sa chambre, mais trônaient par terre. À quoi bon avoir une étagère à livres si on préfère les laisser traîner n'importe où ?

Elle feuilleta les livres un par un pour voir si l'un d'entre eux correspondait à ce qu'elle recherchait. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait rien, elle soupira. Apparemment, elle était venue ici pour rien. Jamais elle n'arriverait à quoi que ce soit. Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'elle pourrait en tirer quelque chose ? Ils étaient très prévenants. Trop consciencieux. Ses recherches étaient vaines. Tant pis. Elle aura au moins essayé. Elle se redirigea vers la porte pour s'en aller lorsque son regard se posa sur un livre qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué. Il avait dû tomber par inadvertance derrière un meuble puisque c'est derrière la commode qu'elle le trouva. Elle aurait pu ne pas s'en formaliser ni le remarquer, mais le titre qui était apparu sur la couverture avait attiré sa curiosité.

« Les Sangs Froids ».

Elle se précipita dessus comme s'il s'agissait d'un cadeau béni des Dieux. Ce n'était pas vraiment un livre, plutôt un petit journal de quelques pages. Comme une nouvelle. Rosalie remarqua qu'il s'agissait de photocopies reliées de sorte à ce que cela fasse un bouquin. L'écriture était assez brouillonne et elle reconnut aisément celle de Jacob. Elle supposa que c'était Jacob qui avait fabriqué ce livre afin d'avoir tous les renseignements sur eux à portée de main. Elle commença à le feuilleter mais fut rapidement déçue de son contenu. Tout ce dont ce livre parlait était incompréhensible. Il ne parlait que de la façon dont il fallait les tuer et de leurs caractéristiques telles que l'immortalité, la vitesse et la force inhumaine, l'invincibilité, la peau glacée et le développement des sens et du cerveau. Tout ce qu'elle savait déjà parfaitement. Mais rien. Aucun nom précis, comme s'il n'existait aucun nom pour les appeler.

Puis elle fut attirée vers des précisions plus majeures. Elle apprit que leur cœur était comme mort, qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de respirer et qu'ils étaient dotés d'une parfaite mémoire. Ils pouvaient se rappeler un article lu il y a plus de cent cinquante ans dans les moindres détails.

Mais le détail qui la frappa encore plus, était d'apprendre les effets que le soleil avait sur eux. Ils brillaient ! Seigneur ils brillaient !

Rosalie ne savait pas du tout comment interpréter cela. Les seules créatures imaginaires qu'elle connaissait qui réagissaient par rapport au soleil étaient les vampires. Et d'après ce qu'elle savait, le soleil était censé les réduire en cendres et la lumière leur était insupportable. Donc elle pouvait d'ors et déjà éliminer cette hypothèse. Et puis comment pouvaient-ils briller d'abord ? Avec quoi ?

Rosalie avait beau fouiller, rien dans ce texte ne précisait la façon dont ils scintillaient. C'était seulement qualifié comme quelque chose étant à la hauteur de leur monstruosité. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Après tout, c'est Jacob qui a écrit ça donc c'est normal que ça manque d'impartialité. Elle se demanda si Bella était au courant de cette particularité. Si c'était le cas, elle lui en aurait fait part. Mais comment pourrait-elle sortir avec l'un d'entre eux sans le remarquer ?

Elle abandonna ses questions sans réponse lorsqu'elle entendit du mouvement dans la maison.

- "Rosalie ?" Appela Jacob. Elle jura silencieusement. Elle aurait dû mettre les voiles quand il était encore temps. Il avait dû la sentir.

- "Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait chez nous ?" Entendit-elle Billy s'exclamer. Elle prit le livre avec elle et tenta tant bien que mal de le dissimuler derrière son dos avant de se diriger vers le salon pour les affronter. Elle afficha un masque innocent sur le visage.

- "Salut les indiens ! Je viens à peine d'arriver et comme vous laissez toujours la porte ouverte, j'en profite pour rentrer. J'étais étonnée de ne pas te voir avachi sur ton fauteuil, Billy." Dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Billy lui sourit en roulant des yeux.

- "Sympa l'opinion que tu as de moi, blondinette." Lui répondit-il. "On était chez Charlie Swan. Monsieur s'est plaint de ne plus beaucoup voir sa fille ces derniers temps, ainsi que sa chère sœur."

- "Je passerai le message à Bella." Fit-elle en souriant avec un peu d'appréhension qu'elle essayait de cacher.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu venais faire ici ?" Demanda Jacob avec un sourire curieux.

- "J'étais seulement passée dire bonjour." Mentit-elle.

- "Tu mens." Accusa-t-il calmement. "Tu ne peux rien nous cacher." Elle baissa les yeux.

- "Je crois que je vais m'en aller, j'ai beaucoup de trucs à faire et je…"

- "Déjà ?" S'étonna Billy avec déception. "Reste un peu, on ne te voit pas souvent." Pria-t-il.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière ton dos ?" Demanda Jacob d'entrée de jeu. Il connaissait Rosalie mieux que personne et savait qu'elle n'était pas honnête.

- "Rien du tout." Dit-elle avec un semblant de panique.

- Rosalie…" Menaça-t-il. "C'est quoi ces livres que tu tiens dans les mains ?"

- "Ils sont à moi." Se défendit-elle. Elle montra celui qu'elle avait acheté à Port Angeles. "Je voulais en savoir plus sur toi alors j'ai acheté ça." Il secoua la tête incrédule.

- "Mais enfin pourquoi ne pas simplement me demander ? J'aurais répondu à toutes tes questions."

- "Pas toutes." Contra-t-elle avec aplomb.

- "Je croyais que c'était sur moi que tu voulais en savoir plus ? Pas sur eux." Rétorqua-t-il en réfrénant son énervement comme il le pouvait. Il avait encore du mal à se contrôler.

- "Mais ils font partis de votre légende alors c'est normal que je…"

- "Ils ne font pas partis de notre légende !" Cria-t-il en serrant les poings. "Ne redis plus jamais un tel blasphème !"

- "Jacob, calme-toi." Lui ordonna son père. Rosalie commençait à avoir peur. Elle n'avait jamais vu Jacob dans un tel état de colère..

- "Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves comme ça ?" Demanda-t-elle avec crainte.

-" Parce que tu n'es qu'une sale fouineuse ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venue ici ? Nous dire bonjour… Sérieusement je t'ai connu beaucoup plus imaginative que ça."

- "Jake…"

- "Et s'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est qu'on fouille dans mes affaires !"

- "Je t'ai dit que ce livre était à moi !" Protesta-t-elle.

- "Et celui que tu caches dans tes mains, il est à toi peut être ?" Répliqua-t-il cinglant.

- "On se calme, Jake." Lui somma Billy. "Tu es en train de perdre tes moyens."

- "Elle s'est introduite chez nous ! Elle me pique mon bouquin et nous raconte des salades ! C'est normal que je me mette en colère."

- "Jake, c'est moi." Lui fit-elle avec douceur. "Je ne suis pas une inconnue."

- "À cet instant, si tu l'es. Tu es devenue complètement fêlée et obsessionnelle."

- "Jake…"

- "Rends-moi ce livre ! Il est à moi !"

- "J'ai besoin de savoir." Réfuta-t-elle.

- "Je te conseille de ne pas me contrarier." Susurra-t-il entre ses dents. "Rends-moi ce fichu bouquin."

- "Jacob !" Tonna son père.

- "Je veux qu'elle arrête de mettre son nez là-dedans." Expliqua-t-il. "C'est dangereux pour elle. Et on n'a pas le droit de lui révéler quoi que ce soit."

- "Il faut que je comprenne, Jacob." Plaida-t-elle. "Je t'en supplie, je ne dors plus à cause de ça. Dis-moi ce que sont les Sangs Froids."

Jacob et Billy se figèrent.

- "Co… Comment es-tu au courant de ce nom là ?" Balbutia Jake incrédule. Elle souleva le bouquin où il y avait marqué le titre en gros.

- "C'était également écrit dans le livre que j'ai acheté."

- "Rosalie…" Prévint-il d'un air menaçant. "Il faut que ça cesse. Ne va pas plus loin."

- "J'irai jusqu'au bout." Trancha-t-elle avec conviction.

- "Rose… Écoute-moi." Supplia-t-il. "Tu ne dois pas te mêler de leurs affaires. Tu ne dois pas t'intéresser à eux, ni les approcher."

- "Écoute-le." Renchérit Billy. "Ils ne sont pas fréquentables et c'est dangereux pour toi."

- "Bella elle, elle les fréquente tous les jours. Et pas une seule fois je ne l'ai vu qui courrait un danger ni quoi que ce soit. Au contraire elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse." Contra-t-elle avec véhémence.

- "Tu as dit toi-même que tu les trouvais dangereux et que tu avais peur pour elle !" Protesta Jacob.

- "C'était avant de les voir de mes propres yeux !" S'emporta-t-elle.

- "Qui ça, eux ?"

- "Bella et Edward." Murmura-t-elle indécise.

Elle se rendit compte à mesure qu'elle parlait, qu'elle croyait réellement ce qu'elle disait. Oui, elle croyait réellement que Bella ne courrait aucun danger. Elle avait toujours refusé d'envisager la possibilité qu'elle se trompe mais à présent elle devait le reconnaître. C'est Bella qui avait raison. Les Cullen ne sont pas méchants. Il lui aurait fait du mal il y a bien longtemps si ça avait été le cas. Mais la façon protectrice qu'il avait de la regarder n'avait rien avoir avec de la méchanceté. Elle se mit à penser à Emmett. Il l'avait regardé de la même façon le jour où il l'avait embrassé. Peut être l'avait-elle jugé trop rapidement. Elle commençait à s'en vouloir.

Le visage de Jacob se décomposa.

- "De qui elle parle ?" Demanda Billy.

- "C'est celui que j'ai croisé la dernière fois, pas vrai ?" Affirma Jacob avec du dégoût bien prononcé dans la voix. Rosalie fronça les sourcils. Elle ne reconnaissait pas son ami.

- "Il l'aime, Jake. Je l'ai vu. Je te le jure, c'est la vérité."

- "T'es en train de dire que la fille de Charlie entretient une liaison avec un Cullen ?!" S'exclama Billy, complètement ahuri. Rosalie ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- "Tu devais l'éloigner." Pesta Jacob. "Tu devais arrêter cette infamie !"

- "Comment voulais-tu que je m'y prenne, hein ? Tu refuses catégoriquement de me dévoiler pourquoi ils sont dangereux donc je ne peux rien dire du tout à Bella. Et même si je savais quoi que ce soit, jamais elle ne m'aurait écouté."

- "Rosalie." Interrompit Billy avec dureté. "Bella Swan ne peut pas fréquenter un Cullen. Tu dois l'en empêcher."

- "Hors de question." Réfuta-t-elle clairement. "C'était ce que j'avais l'intention de faire il y a encore quelques jours. Mais je les ai vus !" Répéta-t-elle. "Elle est folle de lui et… Et il l'aime."

- "Il ne l'aime pas !" Cria le jeune indien. "Ce n'est qu'un…"

- "Jake." Reprit son père. Jacob jura intérieurement.

- "Il va la blesser. Pire que ça, il va la tuer !" Hurla-t-il.

- "Il ne fera jamais un truc pareil." Affirma Rosalie.

- "Tu n'en sais rien !"

- "S'il y a bien une chose que je sais, c'est qu'il ne lui fera pas de mal."

- "Ils t'ont embobiné." Marmonna-t-il désespéré.

- "Jake…" Supplia-t-elle. "Ils ne m'ont rien fait du tout. Je l'ai remarqué toute seule."

- "Il va la tuer !" Cria-t-il une nouvelle fois.

- "Il l'aurait fait il y a bien longtemps s'il l'avait voulu !" Riposta-t-elle en élevant la voix aussi fort qu'elle pouvait, ce qui était piètre comparée à la voix rugissante de Jacob. "La preuve, ils ont même passé une nuit ensembles et il ne lui a rien fait."

- "Ils ont quoi ?!?" S'exclamèrent les deux hommes en même temps. Jacob n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Ce n'était plus de la colère qu'il éprouvait. C'était de la haine. De la haine envers ces sangsues, ces monstres sans cœur.

- "En quoi est-ce que c'est si grave ?" S'étonna Rosalie qui ne comprenait pas du tout leur emportement. "Ils sont en couple, ils font ce qu'ils veulent." Billy avait une main sur le visage et les yeux fermés.

- "Dis-moi que tu plaisantes." Susurra Jake avec menace.

- "Mais plaisanter de quoi ? Pourquoi vous vous mettez dans un état pareil ?" Demanda-t-elle larguée.

- "Je vais le tuer." Marmonna-t-il. Rosalie écarquilla les yeux.

- "Pardon ?" Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

- "Il n'a pas le droit !" Rugit-il. "Ils ne peuvent pas !"

- "Jake…" Reprit une nouvelle fois Billy.

- "Ce n'est qu'un buveur de sang ! Un monstre !" Aboya-t-il.

- "JACOB BLACK !" Hurla son père alarmé.

Rosalie les regardait horrifiée. Les propos qu'elle venait d'entendre étaient complètement ahurissants. Elle avait entendu chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé et n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait pu les entendre.

- "Répète ce que tu viens de dire." Dit-elle calmement, avec appréhension. Jacob était choqué. Il avait fait la boulette de sa vie.

- "Rien, oublie." Se rebiffa-t-il maussade.

- "Tu as dit buveurs de sang ?" Articula-t-elle lentement tellement elle était scotchée.

- "Je n'ai rien dit du tout. Va-t'en d'ici." Ordonna-t-il.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont ?" Demanda-t-elle.

- "Va-t'en !"

- "Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont ?" Répéta-t-elle.

- "Je t'ai dit de t'en aller !" Rugit-il.

- "Dis-moi d'abord ce qu'ils sont !"

- "DES VAMPIRES !" Hurla-t-il. "Ça te va ? T'es contente, t'as eu ce que tu voulais ? Alors fous le camp d'ici !"

Rosalie secouait la tête abasourdie et déboussolée. Elle qui avait pensé une minute auparavant qu'ils n'étaient pas méchants, voilà qu'elle revenait à sa première idée de départ et au fait qu'ils n'étaient pas des gens biens et qu'ils sont dangereux. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait déjà entendu quelque part que les vampires étaient les pires ennemis des loups garous. Maintenant elle comprenait leur guerre froide et la haine des Quileutes. Elle trouvait cela un peu trop improbable. Comment faisaient-ils pour sortir à la lumière s'ils sont vraiment des vampires ? Pourquoi l'un d'entre eux est-il médecin ? Et à quoi jouent-ils avec Bella ?

- "Non." Réfuta-t-elle en secouant la tête. "C'est impossible. Ils ne peuvent pas être..."

- "C'est la vérité, Rosie." Lui confirma Billy avec tristesse. "Voilà pourquoi ils sont si dangereux."

- "Mais ils ne meurent pas en plein jour ! C'est impossible."

- "Ce n'est que du vent. Du baratin." Répondit Jake avec haine.

- "Mais pourtant ils ne font de mal à personne. Ils n'ont jamais rien fait à Bella."

- "Parce qu'ils ne s'en prennent pas aux humains. C'est pour ça qu'on a fait un traité avec eux.

- "Les vampires de la banque…" Se rappela-t-elle soudainement. "C'est pour ça qu'ils sont différents. Parce qu'eux, ils tuent…"

- "Rosalie s'il te plait." Interrompit Jacob sèchement. "Fous le camp."

- "Jacob je…"

- "FOUS LE CAMP !" Tonna-t-il de sa voix puissante.

Rosalie le regardait avec crainte, terrorisée. Elle lâcha le livre appartenant à Jake et il tomba par terre. Elle ne se fit pas prier et courut vers la sortie sans jeter un seul coup d'œil derrière elle. Jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait autant terrifié que Jacob, à part Royce et ses amis. Une fois assise dans sa voiture, ses nerfs lâchèrent et elle se mit à fondre en larmes. Elle était soulagée. Soulagée d'avoir enfin résolu la clé de l'énigme qui la torturait depuis des semaines. Elle ne dormait plus, elle ne vivait plus que pour découvrir ce secret si bien gardé. Et à présent elle avait enfin obtenu l'absolution. Un énorme poids venait de s'évaporer et elle se sentait beaucoup plus légère. Mais il n'y avait pas que le soulagement.

Il y avait aussi la peur. La peur de ce qui allait désormais advenir. La peur de ne plus être sure de rien. Aujourd'hui, elle ne savait plus du tout quoi penser de tout le monde. Au moins quand elle était sure de la nuisance des Cullen, elle savait où elle allait. Là, elle était perdue. Elle ignorait totalement où elle allait. Même les Quileutes ne lui paraissaient plus aussi gentils qu'elle ne le croyait. La façon dont Jacob s'était emporté aujourd'hui lui avait permis de se rendre compte que finalement, elle idéalisait peut être un peu trop ses amis d'enfance. Jacob était devenu quelqu'un de terrifiant. Il n'avait plus rien avoir avec le gentil mécano qu'elle connaissait et qui faisait des bêtises. Il était devenu plus responsable, mais également plus dur et intransigeant. Il était aussi sur la défensive et facilement irritable.

Rosalie commença ensuite à se demander comment allait réagir Bella. La connaissant, elle refusera de s'éloigner. Surtout si elle sait qu'ils ne s'en prennent pas aux humains. D'ailleurs comment font-ils s'ils ne prennent pas notre sang ? Elle commença à se demander si Jacob ne lui a pas menti et s'ils sont réellement des vampires. Car jusqu'ici, tout porte à confusion. Des vampires qui supportent le jour, qui ne se nourrissent pas d'humains, qui brillent au soleil… Elle trouvait cela vraiment étrange. Pourtant Jacob les avait qualifiés de buveurs de sang. Donc ils doivent bien se nourrir de sang quelque part. Oh et puis zut ! Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse et qu'elle aille à la maison pour en parler à Bella. Les seules personnes capables de répondre à toutes ces questions, ce sont eux. Les vampires. Cela lui faisait drôle de prononcer ce nom. Ça lui faisait peur. D'ailleurs, les vampires sont censés être méchants. Alors peut être que finalement, c'était elle qui avait raison. Elle devrait surement tenter d'éloigner Bella de ces monstres. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu faire jusqu'à présent. Trouver ce qu'ils sont et prouver à Bella qu'ils sont trop dangereux pour être fréquentables. Et maintenant elle l'avait trouvé, cette preuve. Elle les avait démasqués et pouvait enfin montrer à Bella qu'elle avait raison depuis le début, que les Cullen sont néfastes.

Mais alors pourquoi cela sonnait-il faux dans son esprit ?

* * *

- "Arrête de stresser." Me fustigea Edward.

Il est vrai que depuis tout à l'heure, je me dandinais sur le canapé et jouais avec mes doigts, m'amusant à les entremêler et les enrouler. Cela était sans aucun doute lié à l'appréhension qui me rongeait les côtes.

- "Facile à dire." Rétorquais-je anxieuse. "Dois-je te rappeler la façon dont j'ai réagi la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ?"

- "Bella…" Soupira-t-il.

- "Et est-ce que tu as une idée de la dernière chose que je lui ai dite ?" Le coupais-je. "Et de ce qu'il a fait ? Et aussi ce qui se passe avec Esmée et la rancœur que j'éprouve envers lui et…"

- "Houlà… Doucement Bella, t'es en train de péter les plombs."

Il me frictionna le dos pour essayer de me détendre. Je devais avouer qu'il y arrivait plutôt bien d'ailleurs. Je soufflai un bon coup pour me détendre.

Avec Edward, nous avions planifié une rencontre entre son père et moi. Lorsque je lui avais dit que j'acceptais de le confronter, il lui en a parlé le soir même et a convenu qu'il viendrait chez moi dans l'après-midi. Edward m'avait dit qu'il nous laisserait seuls mais je n'en avais pas très envie. Je savais qu'une fois qu'il serait parti, je perdrai mes moyens et cela tournerait à la catastrophe. J'avais essayé plusieurs fois de le convaincre de rester avec moi mais il avait catégoriquement refusé, prétextant que c'était une étape que je devais franchir seule. Je savais qu'il avait entièrement raison. Je devais faire ça par moi-même. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être faible. Je manque de courage, je le reconnais.

- "Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ?" Suppliais-je. Il me sourit tendrement et m'embrassa le front.

- "C'est ton passé Bella. C'est à toi seule de tourner la page. Et ma présence ne t'aidera pas." Je soupirai.

- "Je le sais. Mais tu ne seras pas loin, pas vrai ?" Suppliais-je. Il me sourit.

- "Je ne peux pas me tenir trop éloigné. Je suis trop inquiet pour toi pour rester loin." Je me mis à rougir légèrement.

- "Merci." Répondis-je en l'embrassant chastement.

J'entendis la sonnette et compris que mon heure était venue. Je dramatisais un peu car en général, on dit cela quand on va mourir. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de comparer ce qui allait suivre à un précipice conduisant à ma propre perte. Je me raidis, tellement j'appréhendais. Edward me regarda compatissant et se leva.

- "C'est le moment." Je secouai la tête.

- "Non. C'est trop tôt." Paniquais-je.

- "Bella, tout va bien se passer." Tenta-t-il de me rassurer.

- "Je ne vais pas y arriver." Réfutais-je.

- "Il faut que tu aies confiance en toi et ne te sous-estime pas. Je suis avec toi."

Je fermai les yeux, essayant de réfléchir clairement à la situation. J'inspirai à fin de me donner du courage et lorsque je rouvris les yeux avec assurance, Edward n'était plus là. Il s'était évaporé. Il me manquait déjà alors qu'il n'était parti que depuis cinq secondes à peine. Je soupirai d'exaspération et me levai du canapé, la peur au ventre. J'avais longtemps rêvé de ce moment, tout comme j'avais prié pour qu'il n'ait jamais lieu. J'ignorais totalement ce qui allait se passer dès le moment où j'aurais ouvert la porte. Est-ce que je serai soudainement prise d'une colère incontrôlable ? Où est-ce que je garderai mon sang froid ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Mais cette fois je ne fuirai pas.

Je l'affronterai. Pas uniquement pour moi mais pour Edward et Esmée. Je n'étais plus seule dans la partie. Je ne pouvais pas agir égoïstement pendant une période indéterminée. L'heure était venue pour moi de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de définitivement tourner la page. J'inspirai à fond et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je posai ma main sur la poignée, tremblante comme jamais. J'ouvris la porte avec une piètre assurance et tombai nez à nez avec le vampire de mon passé. Même si autrefois, j'ignorais totalement qu'il était un vampire, lorsque je le vis à présent, je ne pus me retenir de me demander comment j'avais fait pour ne pas avoir remarqué sa différence. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? J'avais passé plus d'un mois à ses côtés et je n'ai jamais rien remarqué… J'étais vraiment nullissime.

Il me regardait avec un visage emprunt à du sérieux et de la compassion. Il avait toujours eu cette compassion à mon égard. Même dans les pires moments comme le tribunal ou comme toutes les fois où je lui hurlais à la figure. Jamais il ne m'avait regardé autrement. Et aujourd'hui encore, cette expression sur son visage était la même. Compatissante. Je détestais voir ça sur son visage car cela me faisait culpabiliser. Je le haïssais pour me faire culpabiliser comme ça. Ce n'est pas lui la victime. Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire me sentir coupable.

Au fond, je savais que ce n'était point son attention. Au contraire, il était désolé. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour moi. Et ça ne le serait jamais.

- "Docteur Cullen." Saluais-je impassiblement. La dernière chose que je voulais était faire transparaitre mes émotions.

- "Bella." Salua-t-il un peu plus accueillant. "J'ai longtemps attendu ce moment."

- "Pas moi." Répondis-je froidement. "Entrez." Je me reculai pour le laisser passer et il me fit un hochement de tête avant de pénétrer chez moi.

- "C'est très joli." Complimenta-t-il.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi tous les Cullen complimentaient notre appartement à chaque fois qu'ils mettent les pieds ici. Surtout quand on sait dans quoi ils vivent. Une propriété plus luxueuse que toute la ville réunie.

- "Merci." Marmonnais-je. "Je vous proposerais bien quelque chose à boire mais je n'ai pas de sang frais en stock." Il sourit amusé.

- "Ça ne fait rien, je pourrai m'en passer."

Je le regardai indécise. Même si la discussion commençait sur un ton de légèreté, je ne pouvais concevoir de sourire. Je n'y arrivais pas. Et puis je n'en avais pas envie non plus.

- "Vous pouvez vous asseoir." Lui fis-je remarquer en me rendant compte qu'il était toujours debout.

Il prit place sur le fauteuil et je m'assis sur le canapé, juste en face de lui. Nous étions séparés par la table basse, se regardant dans le fond des yeux, ne sachant comment commencer. Puis s'encourut d'un long silence gênant dans lequel nous ne faisions que nous fixer sans rien dire. Dans le genre embarrassant, ce moment était sans conteste classé dans les têtes du podium. Tout était tellement confus dans ma tête que je ne savais pas du tout comment lancer le sujet. Il y avait tellement de choses à dire et pourtant, nous restions là, silencieux comme deux muets.

Le problème était que pour pouvoir discuter, il fallait que je me replonge dans mes souvenirs que je m'étais jurée d'oublier. Je savais qu'une fois que je penserai à nouveau à mes démons du passé, je risquerai de sombrer une nouvelle fois dans une dépression massive. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. C'était la seule façon d'en sortir définitivement. Combattre le mal par le mal. C'était la solution.

- "Je voulais te dire…" J'étais étonnée qu'il prenne la parole en premier. Je relevai subitement la tête que j'avais finie par abaisser avec étonnement. "Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois. C'est ma faute si tu t'es enfuie." Il avait l'air d'avoir des remords. Chose que je ne compris pas puisque ça n'avait pas lieu d'être.

- "Vous n'avez rien fait d'autre que me dire bonjour. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher." Répondis-je en haussant les épaules. "C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser pour m'être sauvée comme ça."

Il eut un semblant de sourire et le silence retomba. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savions comment procéder. Je commençais à me demander si c'était une bonne idée finalement, d'avoir voulu cette rencontre. J'ignore si elle m'apportera quoi que ce soit de bon. Je me demandais si Edward était là. Il m'avait certifié qu'il ne serait pas loin alors peut être qu'il entendait notre conversation. Ou plutôt notre manque de conversation. Si seulement il était là…

- "Pourquoi avoir tenu à me voir ?" Demanda-t-il soudainement, me ramenant à la réalité. Je fronçai les sourcils.

- "Vous n'en aviez pas envie ?" Demandais-je incertaine.

- "Si, bien sûr que si." S'empressa-t-il de répondre. "Mais je me demande ce qui t'a poussé à le faire. Il me semble que tu as toujours été très claire dans le fait que tu ne voulais plus jamais me voir ni me reparler." Je pris une profonde respiration et me lançai.

- "Je vous ai vu avec ma tante hier." Il ne parut point surpris.

Apparemment il au courant que je savais. C'est vrai qu'il m'avait vu hier avec Edward...

- "Je ne sais pas quoi te dire à ce sujet…"

- "Edward m'a expliqué qu'Esmée était au courant de tout pour ce qui est de votre… Statut." Terminais-je avec embarras. "Et il m'a dit que vous comptiez la transformer." Il hocha la tête. "Je voudrais seulement savoir… Est-ce qu'elle est d'accord pour ça ? Est-ce qu'elle en a envie ?"

- "Oui, elle est d'accord. On en a longuement discuté. Ça fait plus de trois cents ans que je suis seul. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je finirai par trouver mon âme sœur."

- "Si Esmée est d'accord, alors je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Tant qu'elle est heureuse, alors je le suis, peu importe avec qui elle est."

- "Je te remercie de ta compréhension." Sourit-il.

- "Je dois vous avouer que cela ne correspond pas du tout la première réaction que j'ai eu après vous voir surprit. En vérité, j'étais très remontée, voir pire. Je vous en voulais à tous les deux. Et je me sentais trahie dans un sens. Ça peut surement vous paraitre bizarre mais…"

- "Non ce n'est pas bizarre." Me coupa-t-il. "C'est humain."

Ça tombait bien, car je suis humaine, justement. Cela me fit penser à ce qui adviendrait de moi dans le futur. Je n'arrêtais pas d'y songer en ce moment. Je voulais devenir vampire. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je m'étais sentie aussi énervée contre eux. J'éprouvais de la jalousie pour Esmée car elle, elle avait la certitude d'un avenir éternel avec l'amour de sa vie. Le mien était pour l'instant éphémère. Et je n'étais pas certaine que cela changerait.

J'avais envie d'en pleurer rien que de l'imaginer. Il fallait que j'en parle avec Alice. Peut être avait-elle eu une vision me concernant. Ou peut être que le seul avenir qu'elle voyait pour moi était celui d'une fragile petite humaine condamnée à vieillir jusqu'à devenir grand-mère et finir appauvrie et fripée. Si tel était le cas, est-ce qu'Edward serait toujours là ? Impossible de le concevoir. Dès que mes premières rides apparaitront, il me laissera, m'abandonnera. Je ne m'en remettrai jamais, je le savais. C'était la seule chose dont j'étais absolument certaine. Que jamais je ne survivrai à une séparation. Il fallait vraiment que j'en parle avec Alice. Elle me comprendra et m'aidera à y voir plus clair car pour le moment, je nageais dans le brouillard.

- "Je te trouve bien songeuse." Carlisle avait interrompu mon dilemme intérieur.

- "Désolée, j'étais en train de réfléchir à quelque chose d'important." Je le regardai avec appréhension. Cela faisait déjà pas mal de temps qu'il était là et le sujet n'avait pas encore été abordé. Il était temps de prendre le taureau par les cornes. "Je crois qu'on a assez tourné autour du pot." Déclarais-je d'une petite voix.

- "Je le crois aussi." Répondit-il.

Un long silence s'en suivit dans lequel chacun se préparait mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. Du moins c'est-ce que je supposais. Car je n'avais pas accès aux pensées des autres, moi. Je savais que c'était à moi de parler. C'était moi qui devais lancer le débat et poser des questions, et c'était à lui de s'expliquer. Des milliers de questions sont toujours restées sans réponses car je n'ai jamais voulu les lui poser, voulant le rayer de ma vie. Je pris une inspiration et démarrai de la seule manière qui me venait à l'esprit.

- "J'avais décidé de l'appeler Carlie."

Son visage s'illumina d'étonnement. Il était probablement étonné que j'aie réussi à démarrer. Je décidai de continuer. "Juste avant que vous ne veniez me voir pour m'opérer." Clarifiais-je. "Je lui avais enfin trouvé un prénom et j'avais décidé de l'appeler comme ça en hommage à mes deux pères. Parce que je vous considérais comme un deuxième père."

Je baissai les yeux, sentant mes émotions qui ressurgissaient petit à petit. Il resta muet quelques secondes, tentant sans doute d'analyser ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

- "Je t'ai toujours considéré comme la fille que je n'ai jamais eue." Consentit-il à répondre. "Pour moi, tu as toujours été plus qu'une simple patiente. C'est exactement pour cette raison que je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à t'abandonner."

- "Mais vous m'avez abandonné !" Contrais-je. "En vous plaçant du côté de ma mère, contre moi."

- "Je n'étais pas du côté de ta mère, Bella." Répliqua-t-il calmement.

- "Mais vous avez fait ce qu'elle voulait. Et vous m'avez trahie, Docteur Cullen."

- "Je suis sincèrement désolé de la façon dont tout ça s'est passé." Plaida-t-il. "Mais je ne peux pas te dire que je regrette mon choix. Je sais que j'ai fait le bon, je n'en ai jamais douté. J'aurais seulement aimé que cela se passe autrement." J'essuyais une larme du revers de ma main pendant qu'il parlait.

- "Alors pourquoi m'avoir promis ?" Demandais-je. "Si vous n'avez jamais eu l'intention de faire ce que je vous demandais, pourquoi m'avoir promis que vous le feriez?" Je n'avais jamais compris ce geste, et ça a toujours été la raison principale de ma rancœur envers lui.

- "Parce qu'au départ, je ne pensais pas avoir à choisir." Avoua-t-il. "Et puis lorsque je l'ai appris, la première décision que j'avais prise était celle de respecter ton choix et de tenir mon engagement. Quelques minutes avant d'entrer dans ta chambre, j'avais encore la volonté de tenir ma parole et je venais seulement t'annoncer ta situation. Mais lorsque je t'ai vu à travers les vitres… Je ne sais pas. Je t'ai regardé longuement. Tu étais si jeune et malgré ton état et ta fatigue, tu semblais débordante de vie et tu avais l'air d'avoir plein d'amour à donner, à revendre. Les personnes qui t'entouraient n'auraient jamais pu survivre. Et comme je te l'ai dit, tu étais comme ma propre fille. Quel genre de père aurais-je été si j'avais tué mon propre enfant ? Quel parent tuerait son enfant ? Je n'ai pas pu accepter ça. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté. J'ai toujours fait ce qu'il me semblait juste. Et te laisser mourir ne me semblait pas juste. Alors j'ai changé d'avis à la dernière minute. J'ai fait ce que mon cœur mort me disait de faire. Je savais que tu ne me pardonnerais jamais mon geste. Mais c'est moi qui ne me serais jamais pardonné de t'avoir écouté et d'être allé à l'encontre de mon opinion."

Je fermai les yeux, tentant tant bien que mal de digérer toutes ces informations. D'un certain côté, je n'arrivais pas à être d'accord avec ce qu'il disait et j'avais envie d'exploser comme un volcan en fusion. D'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas me voiler la face plus longtemps : Il avait eu raison.

Il avait fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux, même si je ne suis et ne serai jamais d'accord avec ça. Je n'étais pas suffisamment impartiale pour regarder les choses d'un angle différent, de son point de vue à lui.

- "Je vous en ai voulu." Déclarais-je les larmes aux yeux. "Je vous en ai tellement voulu pour ça, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point. C'est comme si vous m'aviez arraché une partie de moi, la plus importante de mon être. Je vous ai détesté pour avoir assassiné la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi."

- "Je ne l'ai pas assassiné." Dit-il tristement. "Il y avait tout de même une chance pour qu'elle surv…"

- "Il n'y avait aucune chance." Le coupais-je. "Il y a toujours eu des complications depuis le départ, vous saviez très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas survivre si vous la mettiez au monde à seulement sept mois de grossesse. C'est déjà risqué pour une grossesse normale. Non, elle n'avait aucune chance. Elle avait encore besoin de moi. La seule et unique chance qu'elle avait de s'en sortir était d'attendre que la grossesse soit à terme. C'était ce que je vous avais demandé et que vous n'avez pas fait. Donc ne me dites pas qu'elle avait une chance de survivre pour vous donner bonne conscience. Vous l'avez assassiné, point à la ligne."

Je ne pleurais même plus, tellement je me sentais abattue et énervée. C'était toute ma colère accumulée ces cinq dernières années qui retombait d'un seul coup. J'étais en train de me libérer d'un énorme poids qui me pesait et qui me détruisait.

- "Je suis sincèrement désolé."

Et il avait vraiment l'air sincère. Il n'osait pas me regarder dans les yeux et son visage exprimait du chagrin et de la culpabilité.

- "Moi aussi." Répondis-je amèrement.

Moi qui pensais que cette entrevue finirait par me faire fondre en larmes, j'étais profondément étonnée de voir qu'au contraire, je ne pleurais pas. Je n'avais jamais été aussi forte de toute ma vie. Edward avait raison, je devais avoir d'avantage confiance en moi et je devais arrêter de me sous-estimer. Peut être que je suis plus forte que je ne le pensais.

- "Il y a autre chose pour lequel je tiens à te présenter mes excuses." Reprit-il. Je le regardai curieusement. "Ce qui s'est passé au tribunal, je sais que ce que j'ai fait était monstrueux…"

- "Non." L'arrêtais-je aussitôt. "Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser pour ça. C'est vrai que je vous en ai vraiment beaucoup voulu pour ça aussi. Mais c'est parce que j'ignorais les vraies raisons qui vous ont poussées à me faire passer pour une folle. Je les connais maintenant. Je croyais que vous aviez fait ça uniquement parce que vous n'étiez qu'un égoïste qui tient trop à sa carrière et à sa réputation. Mais maintenant je sais pourquoi vous vous êtes comporté ainsi. Vous ne pouviez pas allez en prison. Vous êtes un vampire. Vous avez le devoir de préserver votre secret et cela aurait été impossible pour vous. Et puis vous n'auriez jamais pu vous nourrir, à moins de passer au régime traditionnel. Vous aviez d'excellentes raisons, et je ne vous en veux absolument pas. En tout cas pas pour ça. Et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas non plus…"

- "Bien sûr que non, Bella." Me rassura-t-il. "Tu étais jeune et mal en point. Tu voulais trouver un moyen de me punir pour mes actes parce que tu avais besoin de ça. À aucun moment je ne t'en ai voulu d'agir ainsi. Surtout que c'était entièrement ma faute."

Nous nous scrutâmes durant de bonnes minutes et je profitai de cette pause pour remettre de l'ordre dans mon esprit. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais enfin parvenue à me défaire de mes anciens démons. J'avais l'impression d'être plus légère. Dans le fond, j'ai toujours su pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de m'expliquer pour que je le sache. Mais j'avais besoin de l'entendre le dire. Je voulais que les explications sortent de sa bouche, c'était le seul moyen de me libérer.

- "Je vous comprends, Carlisle." Annonçais-je en faisant allusion aux raisons qui l'ont poussé à trahir sa promesse envers moi. Je me rendis compte que c'était la première fois que je l'appelais par son prénom depuis ce fameux jour où il a détruit ma vie. Il écarquilla les yeux, réalisant ce que je venais de dire.

- "C'est vrai ?" Demanda-t-il étonné. Je notais que ses yeux contenaient de l'espoir. Je hochai la tête avec un vague sourire.

- "Je ne dis pas que je vous pardonne. Je ne vous le pardonnerai probablement jamais. Mais je vous comprends. Et je ne vous en veux plus. Je ne vous hais plus."

Je l'entendis soupirer, comme si lui aussi, était déchargé d'un poids.

- "Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis heureux de t'entendre dire ça." Me confia-t-il.

Cette fois je parvins à lui faire un véritable sourire. Il n'atteignait pas mes joues, mais il était réel.

- "Je crois qu'on en a fini avec le passé." Fis-je remarquer.

- "Dans ce cas bienvenue dans le monde du présent."

J'étais heureuse.

J'étais enfin parvenue à me sauver, à me sortir de mes tourments et de ma prison dans lequel j'étais enfermée depuis cinq longues années. Je respirais enfin le goût de la liberté. Et je crois que je n'étais pas la seule. Carlisle aussi avait l'air de ressentir la même chose que moi.

Évidemment, nous ne retrouverons jamais le lien que nous avions avant. Nous ne serons d'ailleurs probablement jamais amis. Ou peut être que si, dans un avenir lointain. Mais nous n'étions plus ennemis, et il n'y avait plus aucune rancœur. Nous avions fait la paix.

…………………

Après que Carlisle soit parti, je restais assise sur le canapé à méditer. Nous avions fini par discuter de plusieurs choses. Il m'avait avoué qu'il ignorait que j'étais toujours à Forks et qu'il croyait que j'étais partie dans un endroit plus ensoleillé lorsqu'ils sont venus habiter en ville. C'est vrai que le voir débarquer à Forks m'avait fortement étonné. Il me raconta comment il avait fini par se rapprocher de ma tante durant l'aménagement de la villa des Cullen. Apparemment, elle avait mis du temps avant d'accepter de lui adresser la parole. Esmée avait toujours été de mon côté, n'ayant jamais pu avoir d'enfant et que la seule fois où elle est tombée enceinte, elle l'a perdu. Mais au final, elle a fini par bien s'entendre avec lui et ils ont fini par tomber amoureux. J'étais vraiment contente pour elle. Charlie et moi avions toujours eu peur qu'elle finisse seule, tout comme Esmée et moi avons peur que lui aussi, finisse seul. Il faut croire que c'est dans la nature des Swan d'être continuellement seuls.

Nous avions sinon échangé des banalités, voulant sans doute prouver qu'on avait réellement tiré un trait sur le passé. Mais il y avait toujours quelque chose d'amer. Au fur et à mesure que nous parlions, je me sentais de moins en moins capable à le supporter plus longtemps. Il avait dû le sentir puisque c'est lui qui s'est proposé pour se retirer. J'avais acquiescé car je ne me sentais pas apte à lui répondre de vive voix. Je savais qu'au fond de moi, ce goût amer qui est survenue pendant qu'on parlait ne s'en irait pas. J'aurai toujours ce ressentiment et cette amertume lorsque je serai près de lui. Je ne pourrai jamais plus l'apprécier. La seule chose de nouvelle était que je ne le détestais pas.

Il y avait aussi le fait qu'Esmée ait le droit d'être au courant qui me laissait pantoise. Ils avaient tous refusé que je dise quoi que ce soit à Rosalie à propos de leur statut de vampire mais Esmée avait eu le droit d'être mise dans la confidence. Le pire était que je savais très bien que si je n'avais jamais découvert ça par moi-même, jamais je n'aurais été au courant. Et ça me rendait quelque peu jalouse d'elle. J'étais déjà jalouse qu'elle soit destinée à être transformée, et maintenant je l'étais parce qu'elle avait été privilégiée.

Et quand je pense à ma meilleure amie qui ne dort pratiquement plus, ne se nourrit plus, ne vit plus et s'arrache bêtes et ongles pour découvrir leur secret, ça me mettait dans une colère noire. Esmée n'avait rien eu à faire pour être mise au courant. Rosalie en revanche, avait trimé et en avait fait une véritable obsession. Et pourtant, elle n'avait droit à rien du tout.

Je ne pouvais pas tolérer une telle injustice. Et je ne pouvais plus supporter la culpabilité qui me rongeait les entrailles. Je me sentais si horrible, si méchante, si cruelle…

Continuer à supporter ça une minute de plus m'était intolérable. Alors peu importe ce que Edward ou encore Emmett peuvent en dire, j'ai pris ma décision. J'allai tout lui dire dès la minute où elle franchira la porte de l'appartement. Edward aurait beau m'incendier, Emmett m'en vouloir, qu'importe.

J'allais tout dire à Rosalie, à commencer par lui avouer que je suis au courant depuis le commencement. J'allais lui dire qu'ils sont des vampires, et j'allais lui dire à quel point j'étais désolée de lui avoir caché la vérité.

J'allais tout lui dire.

Rosalie arriva environ une demi-heure après que Carlisle m'ait laissé seule.

- "Bella ?" Appela-t-elle.

- "Rosalie, tu tombes bien. J'avais justement quelque chose à t'avouer…"

Je m'arrêtai lorsque je la vis. Elle avait l'air complètement désemparée et bouleversée. J'eus l'impression d'être retournée au moment du braquage, au poste de police où elle avait eu le même air sur le visage. J'avais eu l'intention de lui raconter ce que je venais de vivre et de lui déballer mon mensonge, mais à ce moment là j'oubliai complètement mes résolutions pour me consacrer à elle, et à ce qui lui valait un tel désarroi.

- "Rosalie ? Ça va ?" Demandais-je en me levant aussitôt, prise d'une soudaine inquiétude. Elle me regardait avec de yeux luisants et horrifiés.

- "Je me suis disputée avec Jake."

Je fronçai les sourcils. Pour qu'elle soit dans un tel état de détresse, leur dispute avait dû être vraiment grave.

- "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Elle secoua la tête perceptiblement.

- "Je suis allée chez les Black en douce pour tenter de démasquer une bonne fois pour toutes les Cullen. D'ailleurs il parait que tu manques à Charlie."

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Peut être que je devrais aller lui rendre visite plus souvent. C'est vrai qu'il doit se sentir seul.

- "Continue." Quémandais-je à Rosalie.

- "Ils m'ont surpris la main dans le sac."

- "Et j'imagine que ça n'a pas dû leur plaire."

- "Pire que ça. Il est devenu carrément fou. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère de ma vie. Tu avais raison pour les loups." Murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. "Il faut rester sur ses gardes avec eux."

- "Ils sont instables." Lui appris-je tristement. Elle me regarda curieusement.

- "Qui t'a dit ça ?"

- "Alice. Et Emmett aussi." Elle baissa les yeux à l'entente de son prénom. "D'ailleurs justement à ce propos, j'ai quelque chose de très important à t'avouer." Me lançais-je.

- "Moi aussi." Répondit-elle. "Tu ne devineras jamais."

- "Rosalie…" Implorais-je. "Laisse-moi parler et te dire ce que j'ai sur la conscience."

- "Mais enfin ce que j'ai à te dire est beaucoup plus intéressant, crois-moi." Coupa-t-elle avec entrain.

- "Je ne pense pas." Contredis-je avec peine. Je ne voulais pas perdre une minute de plus. J'étais déjà assez torturée comme ça. Il fallait qu'elle sache. "Ça fait longtemps que j'ai ça sur la conscience. Il faut que tu saches que…"

- "Ce sont des vampires, Bella !" Cria-t-elle en me coupant en pleine phrase.

Je restai là, déconfite et incrédule à cause de ce qui venait de sortir de sa bouche.

- "Tu peux répéter ?" Demandais-je en écarquillant les yeux.

- "Je te le jure ! Jake m'a tout avoué sans s'en rendre compte tellement il était énervé."

Je secouai la tête avec véhémence. Elle savait tout. Elle avait tout apprit avant que je ne lui dise moi-même. Il était trop tard à présent.

- "Je n'arrive pas à le croire…" Marmonnais-je.

J'étais complètement étonnée que Jacob avait rompu le pacte de cette façon et que Rosalie était au courant de tout.

- "Moi non plus. Je suis encore sous le choc." Me dit-elle. "Mais ça prouve que j'avais raison, ils sont dangereux. Quoi que je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ils ne t'ont toujours pas vidé de ton sang si c'est le cas… Tu te rends compte que tu sors avec un vampire ? Plutôt dingue non ?"

J'avais envie de pleurer tellement je me sentais mal. Si seulement j'avais pu en placer une… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'attende le moment où elle découvrirait toute la vérité pour faire mes aveux ? Pourquoi suis-je aussi nulle ? Pourquoi tout ce que je fais est catastrophique ?

Je suis désastreuse. Un véritable désastre.

- "Ouais…" Marmonnais-je les yeux baissés et embués. "C'est vraiment dingue…"

- "Je te trouve bizarre, Bella." Remarqua-t-elle. "Je ne sais pas, tu pourrais montrer un peu plus de réaction. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on apprend que les vampires existent."

Je ne répondis pas tellement j'avais honte. J'étais transparente. Je savais qu'elle découvrirait le poteau rose d'ici quelques secondes. Je ne pouvais pas feindre la surprise ni me montrer désemparée par ce qu'elle venait de m'apprendre. Je ne suis pas assez bonne comédienne pour ça.

"Bella ?" Appela-t-elle pour que je relève les yeux.

J'inspirai à fond et les relevai avec douleur. Elle dût voir ma culpabilité gouverner mes expressions faciales parce qu'elle se mit soudainement à froncer les sourcils et à entrouvrir la bouche d'incrédulité.

- "Rosalie…"

- "Tu étais au courant ?" Articula-t-elle lentement, apparemment sous le choc.

Je me contentai d'hocher la tête silencieusement, les larmes coulant sur mes joues. Elle resta paralysée, comme si ce que je venais de lui apprendre avait l'effet d'une bombe. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi minable de toute ma vie.

- "Je suis désolée." Murmurais-je d'une voix faiblarde.

- "TU ES DÉSOLÉE !?" S'exclama-t-elle avec rage. "Non mais tu te fiches de moi ? Comment… Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, comment as-tu pu me faire une chose pareille ? Après tout ce qu'on a traversé toi et moi… Bon sang Bella ! Comment as-tu osé ?"

- "Je… J'avais l'intention de te le dire…"

- "Oh, tu avais l'intention de me le dire !" Répéta-t-elle sarcastiquement. "Quelle délicate intention de ta part. Et quand est-ce que t'avais prévu de m'en parler ? Dans cinquante ans ?"

- "NON !" M'écriais-je. "J'étais justement sur le point de t'en parler…"

- "Depuis combien de temps es-tu au courant ?" Coupa-t-elle haineusement.

- "Je…"

- "DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS ?!" Hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons alors que mes sanglots redoublaient.

- "Environ une semaine avant ton weekend chez Jacob. Deux jours après mon dimanche à Port Angeles."

Rosalie écarquilla les yeux. L'expression sur son visage était emprunte à de la colère, de la défection, de la déception et de la peine.

- "Tout ce temps ?" Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, n'osant croire ce qu'elle entendait. "Tu es au courant depuis des semaines et tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?" Elle éleva la voix. "PIRE ! Tu m'as fait croire que tu ne savais rien, tu m'as juré que tu me le dirais si tu apprenais quelque chose ! Mais quel genre d'amie es-tu Bella ?"

- "Rosalie je…"

- "Ferme-là tu veux ? Je ne veux plus t'entendre."

Elle se détourna vivement et alla dans sa chambre. Pour ma part, je pleurais honteusement. Je ne méritais pas son pardon. Je ne le mériterai jamais. Ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable.

Quelques minutes passées à sangloter, j'entendis la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Je la vis apparaitre avec une valise qu'elle trainait au sol. Je la regardai démunie.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Demandais-je avec anxiété. Elle me gratifia d'un regard haineux.

- "Je me casse. Je ne peux plus rester une minute de plus dans la même pièce que toi."

Je fus prise de panique.

- "Rose, non !" Suppliais-je. "S'il te plait, ne t'en va pas."

- "C'est trop, Bella. Je peux accepter beaucoup de choses mais ça… C'est au-delà de mes limites."

- "Non attends, je t'en supplie." M'époumonais-je. "Je suis désolée… Tellement désolée si tu savais." Mes sanglots redoublaient. Elle secoua la tête.

- "Regarde-toi. Tu es pathétique." Cracha-t-elle.

- "Rosalie…"

- "Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Adieu Bella."

Sans même que je n'ai eu le temps de réaliser, Rosalie avait quitté l'appartement et décampé.

Je n'attendis pas pour m'effondrer au sol et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je venais de perdre ma meilleure amie. La seule fille qui m'ait jamais comprise, celle pour qui j'aurais tout donné. Je l'avais perdu et c'était entièrement de ma faute. J'étais un monstre. Je méritais de croupir en Enfer pour le restant de mes jours.

Je sentis deux bras froids m'entourer et je les reconnus immédiatement.

Je me laissais aller à pleurer dans ses bras mon amitié perdue. Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment il faisait pour rester auprès de moi après tout ce que j'avais fait. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien, au contraire. J'étais égoïste, je ne pensais qu'à ma petite personne.

Et tandis qu'il me berçait pour me calmer, sans succès, je fermais les yeux et sombrais dans la peine et la douleur de cette amitié brisée à jamais.

* * *

**Fiou, c'est pas très gai tout ça. Désolée pour ça mais vous vous en doutiez non? Et puis la confrontation entre Bella et Carlisle s'est plutôt bien passée...  
**

**Merci de me laisser une review avant de partir^^ Je vous fais de gros bisous en espérant poster aussi rapidement la prochaine fois :D**

**A la prochaine^^**

**POPO  
**


	16. Chapter 16: Lâcher prise

**Salut tout le monde!**

Héhé, vous avez vu, je poste de plus en plus rapidement. A peine deux semaines depuis le dernier chapitre^^

Je voudrais à nouveau vous inciter à vous inscrire sur le forum que nous, auteurs francophones de avons crée, y regroupant tous les lecteurs (y a même des garçons xD) et les auteurs du site. Venez tous vous inscrire, y a vraiment une super ambiance de folie ! **http://lovelemon-in-fic . forumactif . com/forum . htm** (n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces)

Alors au dernier chapitre, les avis ont été mitigés pour ce qui est de la scène finale, entre **Rosalie** et **Bella**. Certaines se sont rangées du coté de **Bella** et d'autres du coté de **Rosalie**. Sachez que les deux ont leur part de tort dans cette histoire. Tout n'est ni tout blanc, ni tout noir. Je vous prierais donc d'être indulgente pour les deux.

Pour celles qui ont reçu le teaser, je me doute que vous devez avoir hâte de lire ce chapitre pour voir ce qui va se passer avec **Jacob**^^

**Réponse aux anonymes**:

**emilie**: Merci pour ta longue review^^ Tu as tout à fait raison, Rosalie doit surement devenir dingue avec tout ça. Mais heureusement, elle est forte ;) Je ne peux pas te dire si Rose finira par pardonner à Bella. Mais ce ne sera certainement pas simple. Pour Bella et Carlisle, comme tu dis, il n'y a plus de haine. Mais ils ne pourront jamais redevenir amis comme avant et l'amertume de Bella ne partira sans doute jamais. Alors toi tu penses que ce sera plus facile pour Rosalie et Emmett que ce ne le sera pour Bella et Edward. C'est vrai que Edward n'a certainement pas l'intention de la transformer. Mais rien ne dit que Rosalie et Emmett décideront de le faire. Pour cela il faudrait déjà qu'ils se mettent ensemble xD Tu vas tout de suite savoir où Rosalie est allée se réfugier et je pense que ça va te surprendre. Et non, Edward n'en veut pas à Bella. Il n'y a aucune raison pour d'ailleurs. Encore merci et bonne lecture =D

**sandrine: **Ce serait bien en effet qu'elles fassent la paix. Seulement cela risque d'être plutôt difficile xD Alors pour ce chapitre, j'ignore s'il est joyeux. Mais il n'est surement pas aussi triste que le précédent. Ça va déjà mieux entre Carlisle et Bella. Mais il ne faut pas trop en demander non plus. Quant à Edward, est-ce qu'il acceptera de transformer Bella? L'avenir te le dira ;)

**marion: **Bienvenue la nouvelle^^ Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise et merci pour ta review. En revanche, je suis désolée de te dire que ça ne va pas s'arranger pour Bella et Rosalie. Merci pour ta review ;)**  
**

**cynthia: **C'est vrai que le chapitre était assez triste, surtout la fin. Oui, Emmett a entrer en scène (ENFIN! lol) et ce n'est pas plus tard que dans ce chapitre^^ Je te laisse découvrir par toi même** xD  
**

**Méli:** Alors la relation entre Bella et Esmée sera mise en avant dans le prochain chapitre, mais pas dans celui-ci. Pour ce qui est de ta déduction quant à l'avenir de Rosalie dans cette fiction, je peux te dire que tu es vraiment imaginative ^^ Mais je suis au regret de te dire que tu es (et pardonne moi l'expression) complètement à coté de la plaque lol. Non, elle n'aura aucun accident amenant à une transformation. Et tu es très loin de la vérité. Mais hey, continue à faire des suppositions, j'aime beaucoup savoir ce que les lecteurs s'imaginent ;)

Je remercie les autres anonymes qui m'ont laissé des charmantes review: **charlie.l2, Bérangère **(Même si ta review n'est pas originale, moi je la trouve bien quand même xD)**, flo1359 et Emilie86** Merci les filles!!!

**Sans plus attendre, place au chapitre**^^

* * *

**Chapitre 16: Lâcher prise  
**

_"Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Adieu Bella."_

Cette phrase me hantait depuis la seconde où elle était sortie de sa bouche. J'avais l'impression de toucher le fond. Rosalie avait tout appris, et moi j'avais tout perdu. La seule personne avec qui j'avais été capable de surmonter les cinq plus longues années de ma vie. La seule fille au monde qui puisse me comprendre et me dire exactement ce que j'aie besoin d'entendre à chaque fois. Partie. Envolée. Disparue.

Rosalie m'avait abandonné et tout était entièrement de ma faute.

Je passai ma nuit à pleurer sans m'arrêter la perte de ma meilleure amie. Edward n'avait pas arrêté de me tenir dans ses bras et sa pauvre chemise était pire que s'il avait été dehors par un temps de pluie. Je savais que ça lui faisait du mal de me voir comme ça. Mais il ne disait rien. Il me laissait simplement pleurer mon chagrin et je lui en étais extrêmement reconnaissante de rester silencieux. J'étais heureuse qu'il soit présent, avec moi car je savais que je n'aurais pas pu supporter ça sans lui à mes côtés pour me consoler.

Au petit matin, mes sanglots avaient fini par s'estomper et mes larmes par cesser. J'avais le visage marqué, j'arrivais à le sentir en touchant mes joues. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward et vis qu'il me regardait avec les traits emprunts à une profonde culpabilité.

- "Merci d'être resté avec moi." Murmurais-je d'une toute petite voix enrouée à cause de ma nuit larmoyante.

- "Tu vas te remettre à pleurer ?" Osa-t-il demander. Je secouai la tête.

- "Non je dois être en rupture de stock définitif."

- "Bella… Je m'en veux. C'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état."

- "Non." Niais-je. "C'est complètement faux. La seule fautive ici c'est moi."

- "Mais je t'ai forcé à lui mentir. Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire."

- "Tu ne m'as forcé à rien. J'étais libre de tout lui dire depuis le début." Contrais-je. "Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. C'est moi la responsable." Il détourna le regard tristement.

- "Tu as vu ce que je te fais endurer ? Ce que tu es obligée de subir à cause de ma présence ?" Je fronçai les sourcils.

- "Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" Fis-je incrédule.

- "Si je n'étais pas là, jamais tu n'aurais eu tous ces problèmes avec ta meilleure amie. Tu le sais autant que moi."

- "Ces problèmes, je les ai eus par choix. Alors pour l'amour du ciel, arrête de toujours reporter la faute sur toi ! C'est moi qui lui aie menti, moi qui n'aie pas su tenir mes engagements vis-à-vis d'elle. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous écouter, toi et Emmett. Mais je l'ai fait quand même. J'avais le choix de ne pas le faire mais j'ai décidé de me plier à votre décision et je vous ai choisi vous plutôt qu'elle. C'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute c'est clair ? J'ai perdu ma meilleure amie à jamais et je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même." Terminais-je en réprimant un sanglot.

Edward me caressa les cheveux en soupirant.

- "Elle te pardonnera."

Je clignai des yeux et le regardai effarée.

- "Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Tu as bien dû voir la façon dont elle s'est emportée."

- "C'était sous le coup de l'émotion Bella. Mais je te jure qu'elle finira par te pardonner."

- "Elle ne veut plus jamais me revoir. C'est trop tard Edward."

- "Elle t'a dit ça parce qu'elle était énervée. Fais-moi confiance au moins. Je ne dis pas ça à la légère, ni pour que tu te sentes mieux. Je te le dis parce que je le sais. Jamais votre amitié ne pourra se détruire. C'est comme ça. Quoi que tu fasses et quoi qu'elle fasse, il n'y aura jamais aucune rancune durable entre vous."

Je le voyais si sûr de lui, si certain de ce qu'il affirmait et je ne pus empêcher la vague d'espoir me submerger.

- "Tu crois ?" Finis-je par demander avec un semblant de supplication. Il me fit un tendre sourire rassurant et hocha la tête avant de me caler contre son torse.

- "Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Elle a juste besoin de temps."

Je fermai les yeux et soupirai.

- "Je ne sais même pas où elle est allée. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?"

- "Alice m'aurait appelé."

- "N'empêche. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir où elle se trouve. Il faut que je le sache."

- "Tu veux que j'appelle Alice pour lui demander ?" Proposa-t-il. Je déclinai.

- "Non, mon père doit probablement être au courant. Et puis ça me donnera une excuse pour aller lui rendre visite. Ça fait longtemps."

- "Dans ce cas je viens avec toi." Déclara-t-il avec aplomb. Je me figeai soudainement.

- "Pourquoi ?" Demandais-je avec panique.

- "Parce que c'est le moment de le rencontrer officiellement." Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je devais probablement être toute blanche à l'heure qu'il était.

- "Euh… D'accord." Acceptais-je, pas très rassurée.

Mon père, mon petit ami vampire, et moi. Tout un programme…

………

- "Ça me fait drôle de venir ici avec toi." Avouais-je en rougissant lorsqu'il m'ouvrit la porte de la voiture pour sortir. Il me fit un sourire encourageant.

- "Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas l'habitude de ramener tes petits amis chez ton père ?" Je le regardai indécise.

- "Bah à vrai dire… Tu es le premier que j'aie eu depuis plus de cinq ans." Répondis-je. "Je ne crois pas que Charlie ait encore de l'espoir que je lui présente quelqu'un un jour."

- "Et bien dans ce cas on va lui redonner un peu d'espoir." Dit-il en m'embrassant sur les lèvres, me faisant frissonner.

Il dût croire que j'avais tremblé de froid puisqu'il s'écarta rapidement avant de me prendre la main et de m'entrainer vers l'entrée de la maison. Pour ma part, je préférais qu'il pense ça plutôt qu'il ne sache la véritable raison. Mon égo en aurait pris un sacré coup sinon et je me serais faite humiliée une fois encore.

Nous avançâmes – ou plutôt il me trainait – vers la maison et c'est lui qui sonna à la porte car je n'en avais pas le courage.

- "Arête de triturer tes mains comme ça." Me pria-t-il à la fois irrité et amusé.

- "Normalement c'est toi qui devrais être en train de stresser et de jouer avec tes mains." Fis-je remarquer. "Tu vas rencontrer le père de ta petite amie." Précisais-je en souriant intérieurement par le simple fait de prononcer ce statut à voix haute. Il m'adressa un sourire en coin qui accéléra les battements de mon cœur à un rythme démesuré.

- "Normalement, j'aurais appréhendé cette rencontre si je ne savais pas que le fusil de ton père ne peut rien contre moi."

Je levai les yeux au ciel, juste avant que Charlie n'ouvre la porte. Lorsqu'il me vit, il se mit à sourire joyeusement mais avec la retenue qui lui était propre.

- "Bella. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir." Je tentai un piètre sourire.

- "On m'a dit que tu te languissais de ne plus recevoir de visite de ta fille adorée." Répondis-je sans assurance.

- "Et c'est vrai. Je ne t'ai pas revu depuis un bout de temps."

- "Dis donc Papa. Est-ce que c'est moi qui te manque ou ma cuisine ?" Plaisantais-je soupçonneuse. Il rit légèrement.

- "Tu me connais bien désormais. Mais tu me manques aussi chérie. Pas uniquement ta bonne cuisine."

- "Mouais." Fis-je avec scepticisme.

Il détourna alors son regard vers la personne qui m'accompagnait et fronça les sourcils quand il vit nos mains enchevêtrées. Je me sentis soudainement embarrassée et pris la parole avec appréhension.

- "Euh Papa… Tu te souviens d'Edward ? Celui qui m'avait…"

- "Accompagné au poste le jour du braquage." Termina-t-il soupçonneux. "Oui, je me souviens."

- "Ravi de vous revoir Chef Swan." Fit ce dernier poliment en lui tendant sa main libre. Charlie la regarda quelques secondes avant de l'empoigner et de la serrer fermement, sans se dérider.

- "Moi aussi." Répondit-il embarrassé. S'encourut d'un long silence gênant avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. "Alors euh… Entrez." Fit-il sans plus d'éloge ni de cérémonie.

Edward me céda le chemin et Charlie referma la porte derrière lui. En le voyant aussi gêné, je n'eus plus à me demander d'où je tenais cette caractéristique légendaire. Elle me vient de lui.

- "Tu as mangé ?" Demandais-je par politesse. Il secoua la tête.

- "Non à vrai dire j'allais me faire cuire du poisson fraîchement pêché." Je pouffai intérieurement. Charlie et la cuisine… Toute une histoire.

- "Laisse, je vais m'en occuper."

- "Vous restez ?" Proposa-t-il.

Je voyais que ça lui faisait plaisir de m'avoir ici. Et pour être franche, moi aussi j'étais contente de le voir. Il me manquait inconsciemment. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward pour lui demander silencieusement et il hocha la tête avec un léger sourire mystérieux. Il devait probablement entendre les pensées incongrues de Charlie. Quoi qu'il m'avait dit qu'il avait du mal à les lire clairement. Oh et puis à quoi bon y penser ? Pourvu que Charlie ne pensait pas quelque chose de ridicule à propos de moi…

- "C'est d'accord." Acceptais-je.

Je me dirigeai dans la cuisine et m'attelai à chercher un plat à dégoter et décidait de préparer des lasagnes.

- "Comment se fait-il que tu aies des ingrédients pour faire des lasagnes dans ton placard ?" M'étonnais-je. "Tu ne sais même pas faire une omelette correctement alors je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut bien te servir." Il haussa les épaules.

- "J'ai gardé ça pour quand tu viendrais ici me faire à manger." Je faillis rire car je m'en étais doutée. "Je ne sais pas si elle t'a déjà fait à manger Edward, mais ma fille est une vraie chef aux fourneaux." Lâcha-t-il soudainement.

Heureusement que je leur tournais le dos car je me mis à rougir comme une plaque chauffante. Je pouvais d'ailleurs deviner aisément le sourire en coin que devait arborer Edward à l'heure qu'il est. Surtout que lui, il était très mal placé pour parler cuisine. Ou du moins cuisine traditionnelle.

- "C'est vrai que tout ce qu'elle cuisine est un vrai délice." Répondit-il aisément, comme s'il le pensait vraiment. Je roulai des yeux discrètement. Menteur…

Je les entendais vaguement discuter car je m'appliquais à cuisiner mais je savais qu'ils parlaient de moi. Ou plutôt je le devinais. Lorsque les lasagnes furent prêtes, je les déposai sur la table tandis qu'Edward et Charlie s'asseyaient. Je n'étais pas étonnée du fait que Charlie n'était pas dérangé par le fait que je lui ramenais un homme à la maison. En réalité, je sais qu'il attendait ce moment depuis pas mal de temps. Il l'espérait même, car il désirait ardemment que je puisse un jour tourner la page et faire ma vie comme n'importe quel père souhaiterait pour sa fille unique. Le repas dura silencieusement une bonne partie. Edward mangeait ses lasagnes sans broncher pendant que Charlie se léchait les doigts. Je jetais des coups d'œil amusés à mon amoureux de temps en temps pour voir comment il réagissait mais à mon plus grand étonnement, il feignait avec excellence. J'aurais presque pu penser qu'il adorait cela. Je soupirais d'exaspération. J'aurais dû deviner qu'il serait également parfait dans l'art de la comédie et de la dissimulation. Après tout c'était son train-train quotidien.

- "Alors…" Commença Charlie, sans aplomb. Je me sentis blanchir. Ça y est, il allait vouloir parler de nous. "Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes… Euh…"

- "Pas vraiment non." Répondit Edward avec assurance.

Il avait dû deviner que ni le père ni la fille ne serait très adroit avec ce genre de discussions. Heureusement qu'il était là pour sauver la conversation. Charlie poursuivit son interrogatoire.

- "Et combien de temps restez-vous à Forks ? Parce qu'il me semble me souvenir que le Docteur Cullen change souvent d'endroit. Et puis vous êtes assez grands pour vivre seuls." Fit-il remarquer.

Je me tendis soudainement. On ne pouvait pas expliquer à mon père qu'en réalité, les Cullen étaient une sorte de clan familial de vampires qui ne se séparaient pas – ou très rarement – les uns des autres. Edward lui ne sembla pas s'accommoder de cette question et répondit avec aise.

- "Nous pensons rester à Forks pour un temps encore indéterminé. Sauf si Carlisle trouve du boulot ailleurs qui l'intéresse." À l'évocation de son nom, je sentis mon père frémir mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. "Et vous avez raison, nous sommes assez âgés pour quitter le domaine familial, cependant nous n'arrivons pas à nous résoudre à le laisser seul. Et puis pour l'instant ce mode de vie nous convient parfaitement. Même Jasper le mari d'Alice n'y voit aucun inconvénient."

Charlie resta pensif, méditant probablement ses paroles.

- "C'est très… Rare de voir une famille aussi soudée." Constata-t-il. "Surtout une famille principalement masculine." Edward rit légèrement.

- "Oui, c'est vrai que notre sœur Alice doit se sentir bien seule quelques fois. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle passe tout son temps avec Bella." Charlie se tourna vers moi avec un sourire curieux.

- "Tu es amie avec Alice Cullen ? Je l'ignorais." Je me dandinais sur ma chaise. J'avais horreur d'attirer l'attention sur moi.

- "Je m'entends bien avec elle et leur frère aussi." Répondis-je distraitement. Il hocha la tête d'un air songeur.

- "Elle est passée souvent ici pour voir Esmée et parler de votre villa. C'est une chouette fille. Je l'aime beaucoup." Je souris.

- "Oui elle est très gentille." Répondis-je.

- "Elle sera ravie de l'apprendre lorsque je lui dirai." Dit Edward sans se départir de son sourire ravageur. Si je ne l'adorais pas, j'aurais eu envie de le lui faire ravaler.

La discussion porta essentiellement sur les Cullen. Charlie posait beaucoup de questions à mon compagnon, éprouvant un évident intérêt pour lui et sa famille, ce que je trouvais étonnant venant de quelqu'un d'aussi associable que lui. Peut être était-il heureux que j'aie renoué avec mon ancien docteur. Peut être que ça lui plaisait de savoir que je ne portais pas de préjugés sur eux à cause de ce qui a pu arriver par le passé. Toujours est-il que je n'y accordai pas beaucoup d'importance car j'étais trop occupée à penser à la raison qui m'avait fait venir ici en tout premier lieu.

Je mourrais d'envie de poser la question qui me brulait les lèvres. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'il pourrait me répondre. Et aussi qu'il ne me demanderait pas pourquoi je lui demandais ça.

- "Dis Papa…" Commençais-je incertaine. Il se tourna vers moi et je continuai. "Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve Rosalie en ce moment ?"

Il baissa les yeux embarrassé.

- "A vrai dire, Billy m'a appelé tout à l'heure et j'ai appris qu'elle logeait chez les Black."

J'écarquillai les yeux. Un vague d'inquiétude me parcourut l'échine. Rosalie s'était finalement réconciliée avec Jacob ? Et comment se fait-il qu'elle n'a plus peur de lui ? Elle m'avait pourtant dit qu'il était devenu fou.

- "Elle habite chez Jacob ?" M'exclamais-je ahurie. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward et vis qu'il me regardait soucieusement, sans pour autant montrer quoi que ce soit à Charlie.

- "En quoi ça te pose un problème ?" Demanda Charlie. "Ils sont amis depuis l'enfance. Et puis le jeune Black est un bon garçon, je trouve ça dommage que vous n'ayez jamais sympathisé d'ailleurs." Je détournai le regard, honteuse d'avoir démarré au quart de tour devant mon père qui ne devait rien comprendre.

- "Oh ça ne me pose pas de problème." Me rattrapais-je. "J'étais seulement étonnée."

- "Elle ne t'en a pas parlé ? D'ailleurs pourquoi est-elle partie de chez vous ? Il y a un problème entre vous ?"

Je secouai la tête vivement, tentant de paraitre crédible.

- "Non pas du tout. Elle voulait seulement… changer d'air." Charlie me regarda sceptique. Heureusement Edward intervint.

- "Ça va Bella ? Tu n'as pas l'air de te sentir bien. Chef Swan, vous ne la trouvez pas un peu blanche ?" Fit-il en se tournant vers mon père avec une assurance et une inquiétude telle que même moi j'avais l'impression qu'il disait la vérité.

- "Il a raison." Acquiesça Charlie. "Tu devrais rentrer te reposer Bella."

- "Je vais la ramener." Déclara Edward en se levant. Il me tendit la main et je m'en emparai en me levant à mon tour.

- "Je suis désolée Papa." M'excusais-je en feignant la fatigue.

- "Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai été ravi de te voir. Et également ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance Edward." Dit-il en se tournant vers lui.

- "Moi de même." Répondit ce dernier qui lui accorda un sourire en coin avant que l'on ne se dirige vers la porte, Charlie à nos trousses.

- "J'espère que tu passeras plus souvent." Me fit Charlie. "Et les lasagnes étaient délicieuses." Je lui souris timidement, essayant de jouer les malades et échouai lamentablement.

- "Merci. Et je te promets de revenir plus régulièrement." Charlie hocha la tête.

- "Au revoir Bella. Edward." Salua-t-il.

- "Chef Swan." Répondit Edward avec un signe de tête.

Puis il nous dirigea dans sa voiture, me tenant la portière avant de venir me rejoindre. Il démarra doucement, tandis que Charlie nous regardait partir avant de refermer la porte. Aussitôt je m'enflammai.

- "Elle est chez les Black ! Il faut intervenir !"

- "Du calme Bella. On ne peut rien faire."

- "Comment ça on ne peut rien faire ?" M'exclamais-je. "On ne va pas la laisser chez eux ! La dernière fois il s'est emporté contre elle ! Il est dangereux Edward."

- "Je sais." Répondit-il posément. "Mais ça ne change rien au fait que l'on ne peut rien faire."

- "Et pourquoi ça ?" Demandais-je agacée. Il tourna sa tête vers moi l'espace d'une seconde avant de se reconcentrer vers la route et de parler avec calme.

- "A cause du traité. Nous n'avons pas le droit de mettre les pieds sur leur territoire. Donc tant qu'elle restera là-bas, nous ne pourrons pas intervenir. Il faut attendre qu'elle s'en aille."

Je soupirai en me traitant de tous les noms. J'aurais dû me rappeler du traité. Mieux que ça, j'aurais dû tout lui déballer au lieu d'écouter mon petit ami et son frère.

- "Et s'il s'en prend à elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire s'il lui fait du mal ?" M'alarmais-je.

- "Je suis désolé Bella. Mais quoi qu'il lui fasse, nous ne pouvons pas nous rendre chez les Black."

- "Elle m'a dit hier qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère !" Protestais-je. "Elle avait peur de lui. Elle a même reconnu que les loups étaient instables et qu'il fallait être sur ses gardes. Pour qu'elle reconnaisse que j'aie raison, c'est vraiment qu'il a dû l'effrayer et pour l'effrayer, il a dû devenir tellement colérique que je ne peux même pas imaginer ce qui peut arriver quand il perd le contrôle devant elle. Je ne peux pas laisser Rosalie sans protection chez Jacob."

- "Mais tu ne peux rien faire. À part l'appeler et espérer qu'elle daigne décrocher un jour, tu ne peux strictement rien faire, ni rien empêcher." Contra-t-il.

C'est alors que l'idée me vint soudainement. Tout n'était pas perdu, il y avait une solution.

- "Tu te trompes, je peux faire quelque chose." Il se tourna vers moi étonné. "C'est toi qui ne peux pas."

Il écarquilla les yeux et je le vis se tendre. Ses mains se serrèrent sur le volant. J'avais peur qu'il ne le détruise.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire exactement ?" Articula-t-il lentement. Il savait déjà ce que j'avais en tête mais voulait simplement que je le confirme à haute voix.

- "Vous n'avez peut être pas le droit de vous rendre chez les Quileutes, mais moi j'en ai le droit." Il secoua la tête sans hésitation.

- "C'est hors de question." Refusa-t-il catégorique. "Jamais tu n'iras là-bas, pas après tout ce que tu viens de me dire."

- "Oh je t'en prie Edward." Suppliais-je. "C'est mon seul moyen de parler à Rosalie. De la raisonner et de la supplier de revenir."

- "Non Bella."

- "Edward s'il te plait. Laisse-moi aller chez Jacob. Je vais devenir folle si je ne le fais pas."

- "J'ai dit non !"

- "C'est de ma faute si elle est là-bas alors c'est à moi de réparer ça !" M'emportais-je. "J'ai tout gâché Edward. Tout. Cette amitié était une des choses les plus précieuses que je possédais et je l'ai détruite. Je m'en veux d'une telle force, tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Elle a toujours été là pour moi. Elle ne m'a jamais rien caché et moi je l'ai abandonné au moment où elle avait besoin de moi. Je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner ce que je lui ai fait. Et si je l'abandonnais encore une fois, je serai encore plus monstrueuse. C'est ça que tu veux que je sois ? Un monstre ?"

La voiture se stoppa et je remarquai que nous étions en bas de mon immeuble. Ma camionnette était garée juste devant, il avait vraiment roulé vite et je n'avais rien remarqué tellement j'étais préoccupée. Edward se passait une main sur le visage et avait l'air en plein débat intérieur, si bien que je n'osais pas le déranger.

- "Je ne serai pas avec toi Bella." Déclara-t-il après un long silence. Il tourna alors sa tête vers moi et je pus voir à quel point ça le torturait. "Il n'y aura aucun d'entre nous, tu seras seule. Et les visions d'Alice se brouillent, elle ne pourra plus te voir. Il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose et nous n'aurions aucun moyen de le savoir." Termina-t-il avec peine et difficulté.

J'inspirai fortement et posai une main sur son bras crispé.

- "S'il te plait Edward. C'est ma meilleure amie." Suppliais-je avec des yeux implorants. Il me scruta indécis pendant quelques secondes. Puis ses mains commencèrent à se décrisper et il soupira.

- "Ta camionnette est juste devant."

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois pour être sûre d'avoir entendu correctement et me jetai sur lui en l'embrassant avec force. Il répondit un peu surpris et ses mains m'immobilisèrent en se positionnant dans le bas de mon dos.

- "Merci." Murmurais-je entre deux baisers. "Merci." Il s'écarta légèrement et me regarda sérieusement.

- "Donne-moi ton téléphone." Ordonna-t-il. Je le sortis de ma poche et le lui tendis, un peu curieuse de savoir pourquoi il le voulait. Je le vis pianoter dessus avant de me le remettre.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" M'enquis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- "Je me suis mis en appel automatique. Il te suffira d'appuyer sur cette touche et tu seras en train de m'appeler." Dit-il en me désignant une touche du portable. Je le regardai un peu surprise mais pas vraiment étonnée qu'il connaisse mieux mon téléphone que moi. Avec lui, plus rien ne m'étonnait.

- "Tu connais mon portable mieux que moi." Souris-je. Il émit un léger sourire mais ce fut sans succès. Apparemment il était trop tendu. Il haussa les épaules et ignora ma remarque.

- "Au moindre souci, n'importe quel problème, surtout, promets-moi de m'appeler est-ce que c'est clair ?" J'hochai la tête avec aplomb.

Il me caressa la joue et s'empara de mes lèvres avec une certaine tension. Il avait vraiment peur, je pouvais le sentir. On aurait dit qu'il voulait me transmettre sa crainte et son inquiétude dans ce baiser. Il y avait à la fois de l'empressement et en même temps, c'était comme s'il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Sa langue vint caresser le bout de mes lèvres et je lui accordai le passage pour qu'enfin, nos langues se rencontrent. Je me sentais de plus en plus désireuse et je savais que ce n'était certainement pas le moment pour avoir ce genre de pensées.

Il fallait que je me résonne car je perdais du temps. Seulement je n'y arrivais pas. J'avais beau essayer, à chaque fois que je tentais de m'éloigner de lui, je me rapprochais encore plus, comme une attraction magnétique. Ses mains caressaient mon visage avant de descendre vers mon cou. Je sus alors que si je n'arrêtais pas ça tout de suite, j'en serai incapable après. Et apparemment il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention d'arrêter, au contraire, j'étais persuadée qu'il voulait tout faire pour m'ôter l'envie d'aller chez Jacob. Et je devais avouer qu'il se débrouillait vraiment bien.

Je tentai de m'éloigner et il me laissa faire. Lorsque nos bouches furent séparées, je tentai de reprendre ma respiration, tout en le regardant. Il avait les yeux noirs, ce qui accentua le désir que j'éprouvais pour lui. Il me fit un signe de tête, comme quoi il comprenait que c'était le moment pour moi de m'en aller avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Je l'embrassai une dernière fois et m'extirpai de sa voiture, sous son regard redevenu soucieux.

Ça lui coûtait de me laisser aller là-bas. Je m'en voulais de lui imposer ça mais en même temps, je ne lui serai jamais assez reconnaissante pour m'avoir permise.

Je montai dans ma Chevrolet et regardai dans le rétroviseur. Il était toujours dans sa voiture avec un visage fermé. Je lui fis un sourire de remerciement dans le rétro en espérant qu'il l'ait vu, puis démarrai en direction de la maison des Black.

Le trajet se fit rapidement car j'étais trop empressée de voir Rosalie tellement j'étais inquiète. J'espérais que je n'aurai pas à rester longtemps chez eux. Je ne les connaissais pas vraiment et je devais avouer que Jacob me faisait un peu peur depuis que Rosalie m'avait appris qu'ils étaient des loups. J'arrivai et me garai bruyamment à cause de ma camionnette ronflante puis descendis avec hâte. Je tapai à la porte et attendis patiemment que quelqu'un m'ouvre. Rosalie m'avait dit que la porte n'était jamais fermée chez eux mais étant donné que je n'avais jamais mis les pieds ici, je refusais de rentrer sans autorisation.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, je découvris Jacob Black avec les yeux écarquillés. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je sois là. Je tentai un maigre sourire sans grande conviction. Je le vis se renfrogner et se forger un visage dur. Il m'asséna d'un regard noir et mauvais qui me décontenança. Il avait l'air énervé contre moi et j'ignorais pourquoi.

- "Salut Jacob." Saluais-je maladroitement.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" Demanda-t-il froidement.

- "Et bah… quel accueil." Fis-je étonnée. "Est-ce que Rosalie est là ? J'aimerais lui parler."

- "Elle ne veut pas te parler alors fiche le camp." Ordonna-t-il méchamment.

- "Jacob, c'est entre elle et moi, tu n'as pas à te mêler de ça." M'énervais-je.

- "C'est chez moi ici ! J'ai le droit d'interdire qui je veux de rentrer alors dégage et retourne voir tes buveurs de sang que tu affectionnes tant." Cracha-t-il en me claquant la porte à la figure.

Je restai là, complètement choquée et incrédule. Je me doutais que Rosalie lui aurait parlé de ce qui s'est passé entre nous mais apparemment, sa rage envers moi n'était pas due à ce que j'avais fait mais plutôt aux personnes que je fréquentais. Je décidai de ne pas m'arrêter là et entrai en poussant la porte avec une force que je ne me connaissais pas. Il se retourna vers moi, étonné que je sois rentrée sans son autorisation.

- "Ne parle pas d'eux comme ça !" M'emportais-je. "Et tu n'as pas le droit de me traiter de cette manière alors que tu ne me connais même pas !"

- "Je parle d'eux comme bon me semble. Et tu fréquentes ces monstres, ça me donne une assez bonne impression de ce que tu es."

- "Laisse-moi lui parler !"

- "Va-t'en de là si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve contre toi."

- "T'es déjà énervé, je vois pas ce que tu peux faire de plus." Rétorquais-je acide.

- "Fous le camp Bella parce que pour moi, tu ne représentes rien de plus que ce que eux représentent."

- "Je ne partirai d'ici que quand j'aurai parlé à Rosalie."

- "Elle ne veut pas te voir ! Quand est-ce que tu vas te mettre ça dans le crâne ?"

- "Jamais ! Je ne vais pas laisser tomber alors va lui dire que je veux la voir."

Je vis ses poings et ses bras se contracter, exactement comme Edward dans la voiture tout à l'heure, mais en beaucoup plus prononcé. On aurait dit que ses veines allaient carrément sortir de lui.

- "Tu pues la sangsue à plein nez." Dit-il, dégoûté. Je fronçai les sourcils.

- "Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?" Demandais-je innocemment. Il émit un rire sarcastique.

- "Oh je t'en prie Bella. Ne joue pas à l'innocente avec moi. Je sais que tu sais que ce sont des vampires. Et Rosalie m'a dit qu'elle t'avait raconté ce que nous étions. Tu vois, elle au moins elle n'hésite pas à te faire confiance."

- "Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer avec toi Jacob. Alors s'il te plait, laisse-moi la voir." Fis-je calmement.

- "C'est hors de question !" Cria-t-il.

Je m'approchai de lui doucement et voulus poser une main sur son bras pour le calmer.

- "Jacob s'il te plait…"

Je n'eus pas la possibilité de finir ma phrase car je me sentis plaquer contre quelque chose tandis qu'il m'étranglait.

- "Comment oses-tu me toucher ?! Tu empestes et tu couches avec un de ces monstres ! Je t'interdis de me toucher espèce de trainée !" Lâcha-t-il en colère.

Sa prise sur mon cou se raffermit et je commençais à manquer d'air.

- "Jacob…" Suppliais-je.

- "LA FERME !" Hurla-t-il. Il me faisait de plus en plus mal et j'étouffais.

Il fit cogner ma tête contre ce que je devinais être un mur, ce qui me fit émettre un gémissement étouffé. Quelques larmes se mirent à couler tandis que j'essayais vainement de me défaire de sa prise.

- "J'ai… j'arrive plus à… respirer…" Suffoquais-je.

La tête commençait à me tourner à cause du manque d'air et je me sentais vaciller. Il serra mon cou encore plus violemment, me faisant atrocement souffrir. J'étais sur le point de perdre conscience. Je tentai de prendre mon portable dans la poche de mon jean mais n'y parvins pas. Ma tête cogna le mur une nouvelle fois et mon cri murut dans ma gorge.

- "Jacob !" Entendis-je une voix horrifiée. "Non mais ça va pas !?"

- "Va-t'en Rosalie !" Ordonna-t-il.

- "Lâche-la tout de suite, t'es en train de l'étrangler !"

- "Je t'ai dit de t'en aller !"

- "Jake bon sang, tu vas la tuer !"

Je la vis vaguement s'approcher de lui et lui tirer l'épaule pour l'éloigner de moi sans succès. Ma vue se brouillait et ma force se mit à me manquer, si bien que j'abandonnai toute tentative de me débattre.

- "Cette fille t'a trahi Rose ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour ces foutues sangsues ! Laisse-moi lui faire mal." Susurra-t-il entre ses dents.

- "Arrête Jake, je t'en supplie !"

J'entendis des sanglots. Rosalie était apparemment en larmes elle aussi. Soudain je remarquai le visage de Jacob changer d'expression et passer de la haine à de l'incrédulité. Je sentis sa main autour de mon cou se tendre et me lâcher subitement.

Je tombai à genoux et toussai comme une dépravée. Je passai une main sur mon cou, là où il m'avait étranglé et sentis une affreuse douleur.

- "Oh mon Dieu Bella !"

J'entendis Rosalie accourir vers moi et m'enlacer soudainement. Elle prit mon visage en coupe et me regarda quelques instants. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des années que je ne l'avais pas revue. Elle avait les yeux cernés et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Je ne devais pas être dans un meilleur état qu'elle.

- "Je… Je vais chercher de l'eau." Murmura Jacob apparemment bouleversé.

- "Est-ce que ça va ?" Demanda Rosalie, aussitôt que Jacob fut disparu.

J'hochai la tête, incapable de formuler quoi que ce soit. Je vis Jacob revenir avec un verre d'eau et me le tendre avec un air coupable. Je le regardai effrayée et Rosalie lui prit le verre d'eau des mains et me le tendit. Je le bus d'une traite avant de tousser à nouveau.

- "Viens." Me fit-elle en passant un bras autour de mes épaules et de me relever. Je m'agrippai à elle et elle m'emmena à l'étage, dans ce que je supposais être la chambre où elle dormait. Elle me fit asseoir sur le lit et s'assit à côté de moi sans me regarder.

- "Merci." Murmurais-je d'une voix rauque. "Tu… Tu m'as sauvé la vie je crois." Je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître ma voix tellement elle était enroué et cassée.

- "Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais le laisser t'étrangler ? C'est mon rôle ça, pas le sien."

J'émis un léger sourire et baissai le regard.

- "Rosalie je suis sincèrement désolée."

- "Pourquoi es-tu venue Bella ?" Demanda-t-elle en regardant droit devant elle.

- "Quand… quand Charlie m'a dit que tu étais venue habiter ici, je me suis inquiétée. Après ce que tu m'avais dit la veille, à propos de la façon dont il s'est mis en colère, j'ai eu peur pour toi."

- "Ouais bah c'est surtout pour toi que tu devrais avoir peur." Rétorqua-t-elle.

- "Rosalie… Viens avec moi." Suppliais-je. "Ne reste pas ici."

- "Non Bella. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus jamais te revoir. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici."

- "Ce type risque de s'en prendre à toi. Il est hors de question que je te laisse là."

- "Sors de ma vie Bella." S'énerva-t-elle. "Tu as choisi ton camp alors tu n'as rien à faire ici."

- "Toi non plus tu n'as rien à faire là." Protestais-je. "Il faut que tu t'en ailles. Ils sont dangereux."

- "C'est toi qui oses me dire qu'ils sont dangereux alors que tu côtoies des vampires ?" Répliqua-t-elle cinglante.

- "Ils ne m'ont jamais fait de mal physiquement." Ripostais-je. "Et ne t'en prends pas à eux à cause de moi. C'est moi la véritable coupable, pas eux."

- "Pars Bella. Je ne veux plus te voir."

- "Je t'en prie écoute-moi au moins." Implorais-je. Elle me regarda silencieusement puis détourna le regard.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" Demanda-t-elle amèrement. Je pris une profonde inspiration.

- "Je sais que je t'aie trahi, et que quoi que je fasse, tu ne pourras jamais me pardonner. Je m'en voudrai toute ma vie pour avoir agi de cette façon. Notre amitié est morte et c'est à cause de moi. Je suis désolée Rosalie, vraiment désolée pour tout. Mais il faut que tu saches que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et je refuserai de te laisser tranquille tant que j'aurai peur pour toi."

Elle baissa les yeux, en proie à une profonde réflexion.

- "Tu as fini ?" Fit-elle sèchement. Je crus déceler un peu d'affection dissimulée.

- "Oui, j'ai fini." Répondis-je tristement.

- "Alors va-t'en et ne reviens pas. Tu as préféré ces sangsues démoniaques à moi, alors va les retrouver." Je soupirai et me levai avant de me tourner vers elle.

- "Parmi ces sangsues démoniaques comme tu dis, il y a l'homme dont tu es amoureuse." Lâchais-je soudainement. Elle leva les yeux vers moi étonnée.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" Fit-elle sur la défensive.

- "Emmett. Tu es amoureuse de lui." Déclarais-je avec certitude. Elle se rebiffa.

- "Non mais tu délires ou quoi ? D'où est-ce que tu sors un truc pareil ?"

- "Edward me l'a dit." Répondis-je simplement. Elle rit.

- "Edward te l'a dit ? Non mais je rêve ! Il le sait mieux que moi ou quoi ?"

- "Il lit dans les pensées." Lui appris-je. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

- "Tu es sérieuse ?" J'hochai la tête.

- "Il a lu dans les tiennes ce que tu ressentais pour Emmett." Elle devint livide et s'emporta.

- "Et alors ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?"

- "J'ai pensé… que tu aimerais le savoir." Dis-je avant de me détourner. J'allais sortir de la pièce quand elle m'interpella.

- "Attends Bella !"

Je me tournai vers elle et vis qu'elle s'était levée et farfouillait dans ses affaires. Elle en sortit une grosse écharpe noire qu'elle me tendit.

- "T'as des marques rouges sur le cou." M'informa-t-elle. J'ouvris la bouche d'étonnement et la pris dans mes mains.

- "Merci." Fis-je avec un sourire.

- "Alors euh… Salut." Dit-elle avec gêne.

- "Prends soin de toi Rose." Saluais-je avec peine. Elle hocha la tête.

- "Toi aussi Bella."

Nous nous regardâmes pendant une bonne minute avant que je ne soupire et sorte de la chambre. C'était peut être la dernière fois que je la voyais de ma vie. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'elle accepte de s'en aller d'ici. Je descendis et m'avançai vers la sortie quand je vis Jacob assis par terre, la tête entre les mains. Lorsqu'il leva la tête vers moi, il se leva précipitamment et me regarda avec des yeux suppliants.

- "Bella je suis…" Il fit un pas vers moi et je reculai. "Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris et je…"

Je le regardais complètement apeurée. Ce type avait failli me tuer et si je m'écoutais, je m'enfuirais d'ici en courant.

- "Reste loin de moi." Prévins-je effrayée. Je m'avançai vers la porte et l'ouvris.

- "Pardonne-moi Bella. Je me suis emporté et je m'en veux vraiment. Dis-moi que tu me pardonnes." Je lui fis face et lui accordai un regard haineux.

- "Non je ne te pardonne pas. T'as voulu m'étrangler et si Rosalie n'avait pas été là, je serai peut être morte à l'heure qu'il est ! Ne m'approche plus espèce de sale chien !"

Je claquai la porte et courus vers ma camionnette. Je posai l'écharpe à côté de moi et démarrai, voulant quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Personne n'avait encore été violent de cette façon envers moi. C'était la première fois que j'avais autant eue peur de mourir. Je me mis à penser à Edward et à ce que je pourrais bien lui dire une fois rentrée à la maison. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire la vérité, il s'emporterait et j'ignore ce qu'il était capable de faire. Mais d'un autre côté, il allait instantanément savoir que je mentais. Je ne pourrai pas lui raconter de mensonges bien longtemps avant qu'il ne remarque que je ne lui disais pas la vérité.

Une fois garée en bas de chez moi, je m'inspectai dans le rétroviseur et vis l'état de mon cou. Il était complètement rouge. Avec ça, Edward allait tout savoir à coup sûr. Je commençai à paniquer. Je pris l'écharpe rapidement et me la mise autour du cou en priant pour qu'il ne me pose pas de question. J'avais d'énormes doutes là-dessus.

Je montai à tâtons et ouvris la porte de mon appartement en soupirant d'anxiété. Naturellement, Edward était là, assis sur le canapé. Lorsqu'il me vit, il soupira de soulagement, comme s'il avait vraiment eu peur que je ne revienne jamais.

- "Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ?" Demandais-je. "Tu as dû sentir ma présence et même entendre ma camionnette se garer alors tu ne devrais pas être étonné de me voir débarquer."

- "Il fallait que je te voie de mes propres yeux." Répondit-il.

En un instant il fut à mes côtés et m'embrassa, soulagé d'un poids comme si c'était une délivrance. Apparemment il avait été encore plus inquiet que je ne le pensais. Dans un sens, cela me donnait envie de sautiller de joie.

- "Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'étais inquiet Bella." Me dit-il après nous être séparés. "Et Alice qui m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle ne voyait plus ton avenir… J'ai même pensé à rompre le traité plusieurs fois."

Je m'écartai de lui et baissai la tête.

- "Heureusement que tu ne l'as pas fait." Murmurais-je avec appréhension.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" J'inspirai fortement et répondis.

- "Rien de spécial, il était un peu énervé contre moi mais tout va bien. J'ai discuté avec Rosalie."

- "Tu mens." Déduit-il. "Dis-moi la vérité."

- "Je t'assure que ça va. Il était juste en colère."

- "Comment ça en colère ?" S'emporta-t-il. "Il t'a touché ?"

- "Non !" Criais-je, anxieuse à l'idée qu'il le découvre. "Il était seulement énervé."

- "Précise."

- "Il s'est emporté et ça a failli dégénérer mais Rosalie est intervenue juste à temps." Expliquais-je du mieux que je pouvais.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui avec crainte. Il me dévisageait intensément et je compris qu'il savait que je mentais.

- "Depuis quand est-ce que tu as cette écharpe autour du cou ?" Demanda-t-il soudainement. Je me mis à paniquer. J'avais oublié que je ne la portais pas avant de partir. Et il avait forcément dû le remarquer.

- "Euh… Rosalie me l'a filé parce que j'avais un peu froid." Mentis-je effrontément. Il fronça les sourcils et avança une main en ma direction.

- "Edward non…" Ne pus-je m'empêcher de prononcer.

Avant même que je ne me rende compte, il me l'ôta d'une main. Son visage passa d'abord du choc, à de l'effroi. J'étais pétrifiée à l'idée de comment il allait réagir. Je vis ses articulations se tendre, exactement comme celles de Jacob tout à l'heure. Il serra les poings et mis un coup dans le mur à côté de lui. Je vis la marque de son poing dans le mur et décidai de ne pas bouger et d'attendre que la colère passe.

- "Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée Bella ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté ?"

- "Tout va bien Edward…" Tentais-je vainement.

- "Non mais tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu es ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait au juste ? Il a essayé de t'étrangler ?"

Je baissai les yeux honteusement. Edward prit mon silence comme un oui et se dirigea vers la porte à la hâte.

- "Où est-ce que tu vas ?" Demandais-je inquiète.

- "Lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce." Je me figeai.

- "Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Il est sur son territoire je te rappelle."

- "Et alors ?" Répliqua-t-il énervé.

- "Edward, arrête. À quoi ça va servir de t'en prendre à lui ?"

- "Ce type aurait pu te tuer Bella ! Est-ce que au moins tu en es consciente ?"

- "Mais il ne l'a pas fait." Répondis-je. "Donc ça ne sert à rien de…"

- "Il a posé ses mains sur toi ! Si tu crois que je vais laisser passer ça, tu me connais très mal !"

- "Arrête de crier !" Suppliais-je. Je sentais les larmes me monter. Ce devait être un accumulé de tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

- "Comment veux-tu que j'arrête de crier ?!" S'emporta-t-il avec rage.

- "Parce qu'il a crié aussi et qu'il m'a fait peur, et que toi aussi tu me fais peur…" Sanglotais-je.

J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être une mauviette ridicule. Cependant ça avait l'air de marcher puisque son visage se dérida et qu'il me prit dans ses bras à une vitesse anormale. Je me mis à pleurer. Mes nerfs lâchaient et j'en avais sérieusement besoin.

- "Pardon." Murmura-t-il en me caressant l'arrière de la tête.

- "Reste avec moi." Implorais-je d'une voix sanglotante. Il raffermit sa prise autour de moi et capitula.

- "D'accord." Je soupirai de soulagement. "Mais promets-moi de ne plus jamais aller là-bas."

- "Sois sans crainte, je ne vais pas y retourner de si peu." Ris-je à moitié. Il m'embrassa le crâne et je soupirai d'aise.

- "Et avec Rosalie ? Comment ça s'est passé ?" S'enquit-il.

- "Elle ne me pardonnera pas. Mais je pense qu'elle va réfléchir à rester chez Jacob. Son attaque envers moi à dû lui faire réaliser que c'était dangereux."

Je sentis Edward se tendre à l'évocation de ce moment.

- "Tant mieux si elle décide de ne pas rester. C'est ce que tu voulais non ?"

Je hochai la tête avec peine. Ce que je voulais, c'était qu'elle revienne vivre ici. Ce que je voulais, c'était qu'on se réconcilie et que tout redevienne comme avant. Edward dût comprendre ma déception car il tenta de me réconforter.

- "Elle finira par te pardonner Bella. Je le sais."

- "Comment ?" Balbutiais-je désespérée.

- "Fais-moi confiance." Il me fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et je le lui rendis avec difficulté.

- "Je t'aime Edward. Et j'espère vraiment que tu dis vrai." Il m'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres et posa son front contre le mien.

- "Je t'aime aussi."

* * *

Rosalie faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre depuis le départ de Bella. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce à quoi elle venait d'assister. Jacob Black, son meilleur ami de toujours, osant lever la main sur quelqu'un. Que se serait-il passé si elle n'était pas arrivée ? Est-ce qu'il aurait continué ? Est-ce qu'elle serait encore vivante ou aurait-il fini par l'étouffer complètement ?

Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici une minute de plus. Ce que son ami venait de faire était pour le moment impardonnable. Elle enfila une veste et descendit dans le but d'aller prendre l'air, loin de cet endroit. Au moment d'arriver à la porte, elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

- "Où est-ce que tu vas ?" Demanda Jacob. Elle se retourna sèchement vers lui.

- "Changer d'air." Rétorqua-t-elle cinglante.

- "Rose écoute… J'ai commis une erreur, j'ai perdu le contrôle." Se justifia-t-il.

- "Ça n'est pas une excuse !" Lui balança-t-elle à la figure. "Mais enfin es-tu conscient de ce que t'étais en train de lui faire ?"

- "Cette fille m'avait mise en colère, je n'y peux rien."

- "Arrête ! La vérité c'est que t'arrives pas à digérer que ce soit un Cullen qui l'ait obtenu." Cracha-t-elle. Il se raidit.

- "Tu dis n'importe quoi !" S'emporta-t-il.

- "Ne me la fais pas Jake. Je sais que t'as toujours eu le béguin pour Bella Swan. Sam me l'a confirmé."

- "Sam ?" S'étonna-t-il.

- "Il m'a dit que tu voulais sortir avec elle au lycée. Et quand tu es venu à la maison la dernière fois, tu étais tellement gêné avec elle ! Puis quand son petit ami s'est pointé, si tu crois qu'on n'a pas vu la façon dont tu l'as regardé..."

- "Parce que je n'aime pas ces monstres, voilà tout."

- "Et aussi parce que ce type l'a et pas toi." Contra-t-elle. Il nia en secouant la tête.

- "Peut être que j'aie eu le béguin pour elle auparavant, mais aujourd'hui tout ce que je ressens pour cette fille c'est un profond dégoût." Susurra-t-il haineux.

- "Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle s'est offerte à un vampire ?"

- "Oui ! Parce qu'elle aime ces fichus buveurs de sang et qu'elle fait honte à la nature humaine." Rosalie le regarda abasourdie et profondément déçue de son comportement.

- "À cet instant tu vois, c'est toi qui fais honte à la nature humaine. Ce que tu dis est carrément grotesque. Parce que lui, à l'inverse de toi, il n'a jamais levé la main sur elle et n'a jamais manqué de la tuer." Jacob baissa la tête et cachant la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait.

- "Je ne l'ai pas tué. Elle s'en est sortie, tu vois ?" Rosalie regarda Jacob avec sérieux et parla d'une voix claire et précise.

- "Si je n'étais pas intervenue tout à l'heure, est-ce que tu aurais cessé de ton plein gré ou est-ce que tu aurais continué de l'étrangler jusqu'à ce qu'elle étouffe ?"

Il voulut répondre mais rien ne lui vint. Il ouvrait et refermait la bouche plusieurs fois, avant de la regarder avec des yeux suppliants. Rosalie comprit alors la réponse qu'il n'avait pas formulée à voix haute et le regarda avec un air de profond dégoût.

- "C'est toi le monstre Jacob Black."

Elle alla vers la porte et sortit de la maison, sans accorder un regard pour son soit disant meilleur ami.

Elle prit sa voiture et roula en direction de Forks. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'aller voir Bella. Elle voulait seulement aller dans sa ville. Secrètement, elle éprouvait une irrépressible envie de voir quelqu'un en particulier. Une envie qui se mettait petit à petit à germer dans son esprit depuis les dernières phrase que Bella lui a dites avant de s'en aller. Elle avait essayé de ne pas y penser mais ce fut tout le contraire. Elle n'a fait que se ronger l'esprit à cause de ça. « Emmett. Tu es amoureuse de lui… »

Était-ce vrai ? Au fond d'elle, elle l'avait toujours su, sans jamais l'accepter. Mais le fait que quelqu'un l'ait formulé à voix haute lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer à se voiler la face de cette façon. Et maintenant, même Edward Cullen s'y mettait. Quand Bella lui apprit qu'il lisait dans les pensées, ce fut comme un énorme coup de massue qui s'abattit sur elle. Jusque là, elle aurait pu proclamer que c'était faux, mais s'il lisait dans ses pensées et que c'était ce qu'il y trouvait, alors cela faisait d'elle une menteuse. Car on ne peut aller à l'encontre de ce qu'on pense et ce qu'on ressent.

Maintenant qu'allait-elle faire à propos de ça ? Et puis d'abord, est-ce qu'au moins il éprouvait pour elle la même chose ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était arrêtée juste devant le café où elle l'avait aperçu la dernière fois. Ce café où elle l'avait carrément insulté, lui balançant des méchancetés à la figure, et où il avait riposté en l'embrassant. Elle ressentit une douleur lancinante dans le creux de sa poitrine à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Bella lui avait souvent répété qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à son baiser pour rien. Et elle avait raison. Elle y avait répondu par envie.

Elle sortit de son coupé cabriolet et décida de ne pas mettre les pieds dans ce café. À la place, elle décida de marcher dans les rues dans le but de méditer.

Elle fit quelques pas en solitaire, inspectant les environs, les vitrines des pauvres magasins de fringues pas très copieux quand une voix l'interrompit.

- "Une aussi jolie fille ne devrait pas marcher toute seule dans la rue tristement." Elle se retourna instantanément avec appréhension vers cette voix qu'elle avait reconnue sans gêne. Emmett était là, devant elle avec un visage à moitié sérieux. Elle le regarda silencieusement.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" Demanda-t-elle. "Je croyais que t'avais accepté de ne plus jamais m'approcher." Il sourit.

- "J'ai jamais été doué pour écouter ce qu'on me disait. Et j'enfreins souvent les règles." Répondit-il avec amusement. Elle détourna le regard car elle se sentait sur le point de sourire aussi.

- "Tu dois trouver que je sens mauvais." Fit-elle avec condescendance. Il ricana.

- "Ça pour sentir mauvais, tu chlingues !" S'exclama-t-il d'une voix tonitruante. Certains passants se retournaient, l'ayant entendu. Rosalie ne put s'empêcher de rire devant son égocentrisme et sa désinvolture. En voilà un qui n'avait pas peur de se faire remarquer.

- "Attends voir." Fit-il tout à coup. "T'es en train de rire ? La vache, c'est la première fois que je vois ça !" Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- "A t'entendre on dirait que je suis une fille déprimée."

- "Déprimée je sais pas, mais de mauvais poil ça j'en doute pas. Je t'ai jamais vu me faire un seul sourire depuis qu'on se connait."

- "Dans ce cas pourquoi tu tiens à me parler si je suis aussi blasée ?" Demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme.

- "J'aime bien les filles blasées." Fit-il en haussant les épaules. "Elles sont amusantes."

- "Tu me trouves amusante ?" Demanda-t-elle en penchant sa tête d'un côté.

- "Toi ? T'es carrément hilarante." Elle lui fit un maigre sourire en détournant les yeux.

- "Est-ce que vous tuez des gens ?" Reprit-elle son sérieux. Il secoua la tête.

- "Pas nous. Nous on s'en prend qu'aux animaux."

- "C'est possible ça ?" Fit-elle éberluée.

- "Assurément m'dame." Dit-il d'un ton solennel, la faisant rire au passage.

- "Donc en fin de compte, vous ne faites de mal à personne."

- "Seulement aux grizzlis qui se trouvent sur notre chemin, à part ça on est clean." Elle hocha la tête et baissa les yeux.

- "Je ne le dirai à personne." Murmura-t-elle.

- "J'en suis sûr."

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instant avant qu'il ne se mette à parler.

- "Faut pas que tu en veuilles à la petite. Elle avait l'intention de t'en parler, c'est nous qui ne voulions pas." Elle secoua la tête tristement.

- "Bella est libre de faire ses propres choix." Déclara-t-elle avec cynisme. Il sembla dubitatif.

- "Bah pas tant que ça en fait." Répondit-il après réflexion. "Tu sais, mon frangin a un sacré pouvoir de persuasion sur elle."

- "Ça ne change rien." Dit-elle rapidement, un peu trop vif peut être pour vraiment croire à ce qu'elle disait. Dans le fond, elle commençait déjà à lui pardonner. L'attaque de Jacob envers elle et sa crainte de la voir mourir avait grandement influencé. Mais il était bien trop tôt pour ça.

Elle regarda Emmett dans le fond des yeux et sut ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait le même sentiment vis-à-vis d'elle que celui qu'elle avait pour lui. Et si elle se laissait aller ? Ça fait du bien de lâcher prise quelque fois. Pourquoi ne pas se libérer un peu ?

- "Ça va ?" Demanda-t-il en la voyant le regarder d'une drôle de façon.

Elle sourit et se rapprocha de lui. Puis comme une étoile filante qui passe dans le ciel, elle l'embrassa sans crier garde. Il sourit contre ses lèvres et se laissa faire sans hésitation.

Lâcher prise… Rosalie Hale avait enfin lâché prise.

* * *

**Et voilà! Vous l'attendiez avec impatience et bien vous l'avez enfin eu! Le couple Rosalie/Emmett est enfin mis sur la table!**

**Alors si vous voulez vous défouler et passer vos nerfs sur Jacob, c'est par ici que ça se passe! Il suffit de cliquer sur le bouton vert et de me laisser une petite review hihi.**

**Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez droit à une confrontation Jacob/Edward (^_^), une discussion Bella/Esmée et qui sait? Une petite amélioration entre Bella et Rosalie... Ou pas xD**

**ROBisous à tous**

**POPO  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Sans avenir

**Hello^^**

Nous revoici enfin avec un nouveau chapitre, pile deux semaines depuis le dernier post. Je suis toujours aussi fière de moi sur ce coup là quand on sait à quel point j'ai pu poster avec des retards interminables xD

Alors comme je l'avais présumé, Jacob s'en est pris plein la figure et tout le monde était content qu'Emmett et Rosalie aient enfin sauté le pas^^

Voici la confrontation Edward/Jacob. Croyez-moi, ils ne vont pas parler de la pluie et du beau temps xD

Sinon point positif, cette fiction a atteint les 500 reviews avec le dernier chapitre et j'en suis plus que ravie^^ Merci à toutes ;)

**_Je remercie tout de même les anonymes_**:

**Sandrine**: On tue Jacob? Ah ça j'aimerais bien xD Qui te dit qu'il n'y aura pas de raclée?? héhé pour la transformation de Bella, elle se fera peut être, ou peut être pas. Merci pour ta review^^

**Méli**: Alors tu es la seule (je t'assure) à trouver que la relation Rosalie/Emmett s'est formée un peu trop facilement. Enfin c'est ton avis et tu as parfaitement le droit de le penser^^ D'ailleurs je peux te dire que ça m'a bien fait rire quand je lisais tous les ENFIN que les gens mettaient dans leur review et la tienne à côté xD Pour ce qui est de Jacob, j'avais décidé de le mettre en loup garou impulsif qui manque encore de contrôle de soi. Pour les circonstances de la confrontation Edward/Jacob, tout est dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review =D

**cynthia**: Oh tu peux te lâcher avec les insultes concernant Jacob, crois moi on l'a traité de beaucoup de choses xD Pour ce qui est de savoir si le couple Emmett/Rosalie va durer, tu verras bien^^ Merci pour ta review ;)

**marion**: Merci pour ta review. Oui, Jacob est barge. vive Edward! MDR Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu^^ BIZ

**emilie**: Wow, c'est une longue review que tu as laissée quand même^^ Merci du fond du cœur. Dans le fond, la nuit où Bella pleure avec Edward qui la réconforte est similaire à celle de la fin du tome 3 Hésitation, lorsque Bella pleure toute la nuit après avoir dit "au revoir" d'une certaine manière à Jacob. Sauf que là, ce n'est pas la perte de son meilleur ami Jacob qu'elle pleure mais celle de sa meilleure amie Rosalie xD Et oui, Edward est parfait et mange des lasagnes mdr. Ca c'est clair que quand Edward va voir Jacob, il va pas se gêner tiens. Tu vas tout de suite t'en rendre compte^^ Je te laisse lire et juger par toi même. Merci en tout cas ;)

Un gros merci à **flo1359**

Trêve de plaisanteries, place au chapitre^^

* * *

**Chapitre 17: Sans avenir  
**

Rosalie sortait de la voiture et arrivait tôt chez Jacob ce matin là. Une chose implacable avait changé, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres et était extrêmement joyeuse et de bonne humeur. La raison de cet entrain : Emmett Cullen.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien dans les bras d'un homme que dans les siens. Ils avaient passé la nuit dans une chambre d'hôtel et c'est à cet instant qu'elle comprit à quel point les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour lui étaient profonds. Elle était inconditionnellement et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui.

Ils avaient longuement parlé de sa condition vampirique, de tout l'univers qui l'entoure et elle avait fini par l'accepter et comprendre que ces vampires n'étaient pas méchants, contrairement à ce qu'elle a pu penser dans le passé. Elle avait appris à l'aimer pour ce qu'il est et dorénavant, elle arrêterait de considérer les Cullen comme une menace.

Il y avait cependant une chose qui la titillait. C'était l'avenir qu'ils pourraient avoir ensemble. Elle savait qu'entre eux, cela ne pouvait pas durer car ils n'avaient pas la même condition. Lorsqu'ils devraient partir de Forks, ce serait la fin pour eux. Elle ne les suivrait pas, n'étant pas comme eux et ne souhaitant pas l'être. Mais pour l'heure, ce n'était pas le moment de penser aux mauvaises choses mais plutôt de penser aux bonnes. Elle était heureuse avec lui. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui servait de pilier, de rempart solide sur lequel elle pouvait s'appuyer quand elle en avait besoin. Le temps où elle l'insultait et où il la faisait enrager était bien loin derrière elle.

Elle entra dans la maison des Black avec jovialité. Elle salua Billy chaleureusement avant que Jacob ne sorte du garage et n'arrive. Il avait apparemment l'air de mauvais poil.

- "Salut." Fit-elle avec toutefois une réserve à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Bella la veille. Il la gratifia d'un regard noir.

- "Où est-ce que t'étais ?" Lui demanda-t-il brusquement. Elle fronça les sourcils, ignorant totalement pourquoi il était énervé.

- "Je suis allée dormir ailleurs." Répondit-elle simplement.

- "Où ça ailleurs ?" Brusqua-t-il.

- "En quoi est-ce que ça te concerne et de quel droit tu oses passer tes nerfs sur moi ?" S'emporta-t-elle.

- "Ça me concerne étant donné que tu vis ici et que tu reviens en puant la sangsue !" Cracha-t-il. Elle le regarda bouche bée. L'odeur d'Emmett sur elle lui était complètement passée par dessus la tête.

- "Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton c'est clair ?" S'énerva-t-elle. "J'ai le droit de fréquenter qui je veux."

- "Alors maintenant tu fréquentes ces monstres ?" Fit-il outragé. "T'étais avec eux ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?"

- "Ce que j'ai fait et avec qui je l'ai fait ne te regarde absolument pas Jake."

- "Ce sont des monstres Rosalie ! Tu entends ça ? Des monstres !"

- "Jacob." Intervint Billy. "Tu veux bien te calmer ? Tu es entrain de t'énerver."

- "Ce ne serait pas la première fois." Marmonna Rosalie tout bas.

- "Pour l'amour du ciel Rose !" S'emporta Jacob. "Ça te plait de me faire culpabiliser ? Tu crois que je ne m'en veux pas assez pour ce que j'aie fait ?"

- "Et tu fais bien de t'en vouloir." Rétorqua-t-elle. "Tu as failli tuer Bella."

- "Quoi ?" S'exclama Billy abasourdi. Rosalie se tourna vers lui étonnée tandis que Jacob resta embarrassé.

- "Tu ne lui en as pas parlé ?" Interrogea Rosalie à Jake. Il détourna le regard. Elle secoua la tête de déception. "En même temps, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont tu pourrais te vanter ni être fier pas vrai ?"

- "C'est quoi cette histoire ?" Demanda Billy. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

- "Jacob a voulu tuer Bella." Répondit-elle.

- "C'est faux !" Protesta-t-il. "Je ne l'ai jamais voulu et tu le sais !"

- "Mais tu l'as étranglé ! Et quand je suis arrivée, tu n'avais certainement pas l'intention d'arrêter."

- "Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! Je m'en veux et tu ignores à quel point mais s'il te plait, arrête de me torturer !" Plaida-t-il. Elle secoua la tête.

- "Non je n'arrêterai pas. Il faut que tu assumes ce que tu as fait et que tu prennes conscience que tu as commis un acte irréparable Jacob. Je ne te dirai jamais que ce n'était pas grave, ni que je te pardonne. Parce que je ne te pardonnerai jamais. Alors assume tes actes et supporte les railleries que je continuerai de te faire car c'est tout ce que tu mérites." Acheva-t-elle avec fermeté.

Il resta figé, les bras ballants et les yeux suppliants avec un air blessé et triste qui ne fit ni chaud ni froid à Rosalie. Il était responsable de la situation, point à la ligne. Billy ne disait rien et tentait d'enregistrer la nouvelle dans son cerveau. Rosalie souffla et s'en alla vers les escaliers.

- "Où est-ce que tu vas ?" Demanda Jacob tristement.

- "Préparer mes affaires. Je rentre chez moi." Annonça-t-elle froidement.

* * *

- "Et ton cou comment ça va ?" Me demanda Edward pour la énième fois de la matinée. Je souriais face à son importante inquiétude à mon égard.

- "Ça va, je t'assure. Tu sais, je n'ai vraiment pas mal." Répondis-je en levant les yeux vers lui, appuyée contre son torse. Il était en train de m'enlacer sur mon lit avec le visage tendu.

- "Bella, ton cou est encore rouge. On voit les traces de ses doigts." Contra-t-il en tentant de réfréner sa colère. Quelque chose me disait qu'il ne pourrait pas digérer ce qu'il s'est produit la veille.

- "Ce sont tes yeux de vampires qui le voient. Je suis sure qu'aux yeux de n'importe qui on ne voit plus rien." Il secoua la tête et détourna le regard en soupirant.

- "Ce cabot va me le payer." Susurra-t-il entre ses dents.

- "Edward." Tentais-je de le calmer. "Laisse-tomber d'accord ?"

- "Je suis sérieux Bella." Déclara Edward. Il avait vraiment l'air menaçant. "Il a intérêt à rester sur son territoire s'il tient à garder toutes ses pattes."

Je réprimai un rire. D'un certain côté, je n'étais pas contre le fait qu'il s'en prenne à lui car même si je ne suis pas de nature vengeresse ni pour la violence, Jacob m'avait fait extrêmement peur et surtout très mal. J'avais encore mal lorsque je passais ma main dessus mais ça, c'est le genre de choses que je n'avouerai jamais à Edward. Il était déjà assez en remonté sans en rajouter. De plus il m'effrayait quand il était et parlait comme ça.

- "Et si on arrêtait de parler de lui ?" Proposais-je. Il posa enfin les yeux sur moi et son regard s'adoucit.

- "Avec plaisir." Répondit-il en m'embrassant à la commissure des lèvres.

Je ne pus empêcher mes joues de prendre une teinte rosée. Sa proximité me faisait toujours autant d'effet. Pas sûr que ça puisse changer. Quoi que si, je connaissais un excellent moyen pour arrêter de rougir de cette façon. Un moyen qu'Edward n'approuverait certainement pas.

- "Dis…" Commençais-je avec réserve. Le fait de penser à ça tout d'un coup me donna envie de tâter le terrain. "Qu'est-ce que t'en penses toi à propos de la transformation d'Esmée ?"

Il fronça les sourcils et parut curieux.

- "Je n'en sais rien, pourquoi tu me le demandes ?"

- "Je voulais seulement savoir ce que tu en pensais. Tu sais, de transformer quelqu'un en vampire." Il secoua les épaules avec désinvolture.

- "Si elle en a envie et que Carlisle est d'accord, alors ça les regarde. Je n'y vois aucun problème."

Je me fis violence pour ne pas râler. Il ne répondait pas du tout à ma question.

- "Mais toi ?" Insistais-je. "Si tu étais à la place de Carlisle, est-ce que tu accepterais de le faire ?"

Je le vis cligner des yeux plusieurs fois, comme s'il était vraiment étonné de ma question. J'eus soudainement peur qu'il ait deviné mes véritables motivations et qu'il sache ce que je voulais réellement.

- "Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?"

- "Parce que je m'intéresse à ce que tu penses." Répondis-je avec aplomb en priant pour qu'il ne remarque pas mon embarras. Il soupira.

- "Je comprends Carlisle." Consentit-il à répondre. J'écarquillai les yeux étonnée.

- "Tu le comprends ?" Répétais-je abasourdie.

Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à cette réponse venant de sa part. Peut être que j'arriverai à mes fins plus facilement que je n'osais l'espérer. Il hocha la tête pour confirmer.

- "Oui, bien sûr que je le comprends. Il veut vivre l'éternité avec l'amour de sa vie. N'importe qui rêve de la même chose…"

Il avait une voix lointaine, comme s'il se parlait plus à lui qu'à moi. Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine en imaginant qu'il pouvait être d'accord et me transformer. Je tentai de réfréner cette envie de sourire soudainement car je le connaissais et je savais pertinemment qu'il y avait un « Mais » dans sa phrase. Edward ne pouvait pas être d'accord. Ou alors j'ai vraiment loupé un épisode.

- "Donc tu es d'accord avec lui ?" Demandais-je avec un semblant d'espoir.

- "J'ai dit que je le comprenais et je le pense, parce que c'est un choix tout à fait normal et compréhensible. Seulement… Ce n'est pas la décision que je prendrais à sa place." Acheva-t-il.

Mon semblant de jovialité mourut dans mes poumons en l'entendant confirmer mes craintes et anéantir mes faibles espoirs.

- "Pourquoi ?" Voulus-je savoir.

- "Parce que ce n'est certainement pas le choix de vie que j'accepterai de faire subir à la personne que j'aime." Dit-il avec assurance et certitude. Dit comme ça, je sus tout de suite qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de le faire changer d'avis.

- "Mais si c'est ce qu'elle a décidé ?" Contrais-je en masquant mon trouble.

- "Peu importe, elle ne sait pas dans quoi elle s'embarque. Nous sommes des monstres Bella et quoi que tu puisses en dire, c'est ce que nous sommes. Je sais que tu ne nous vois pas de cette façon, mais pourtant c'est le cas. Et je sais que si jamais c'était toi à la place d'Esmée et que tu me demandais un truc pareil, je refuserais catégoriquement. Ce genre de vie n'est absolument pas ce dont je rêve pour la personne dont je suis amoureux." Termina-t-il avec un léger sourire tandis que mon cœur sombrait dans la déprime la plus totale.

Je me sentis souffrir le martyr de l'entendre dire ça. Car même si avant j'avais déjà des soupçons au sujet de ses positions et de ses principes, je ne l'avais jamais entendu le dire à voix haute. Et à présent qu'il les disait clairement, cela prit plus d'ampleur et sonna comme une fatalité inévitable. Maintenant, je savais où nous allions. Et je savais que quoi que je fasse, je ne serai jamais comme lui. Donc j'allais vieillir. Et j'allais finir seule, sans lui. J'eus soudainement l'envie de mettre fin à mes jours pour éviter d'avoir à vivre un tel supplice. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ignorait totalement ce que moi je pensais. Je me retenais par tous les moyens de pleurer pour ne pas qu'il s'aperçoive de mon trouble et de ma douleur.

- "De toute façon, je ne te l'ai pas demandé donc la question ne se pose pas pas vrai ?" Conclus-je tristement sans le regarder.

- "Exactement. Et heureusement d'ailleurs car je n'ose même pas imaginer comment j'aurais réagi." Je soupirai en secouant la tête de désespoir. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Bella ?" S'enquit-il soudainement. "Ton cœur a eu quelques ratés depuis tout à l'heure et il bat de façon irrégulière."

Je commençai à paniquer. J'avais complètement oublié ses capacités hors du commun. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache à quel point j'étais désemparée. Et il était hors de question que je lui dise pourquoi je me sens si mal. Après tout il vient de me confirmer lui-même ce que je pressentais. Il ne voudrait certainement pas entendre ce que j'avais à lui dire.

Je relevai la tête vers lui et scrutai ses prunelles dorées qui avaient l'air bien anxieux. Il caressa ma joue en fronçant les sourcils. Il devait surement se demander ce que j'avais. Je me penchai vers lui et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes, espérant ainsi le faire oublier les battements irréguliers de mon cœur et le visage fermé et torturé qu'il a dû voir. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, se demandant probablement pourquoi je cherchais à esquiver, mais finit par abandonner et répondre en bougeant ses lèvres avec douceur.

J'entrouvris la bouche pour lui accorder le passage et nos langues s'unirent pour ne plus se lâcher. La température commençait à monter sérieusement et ce qui n'était qu'un baiser furtif sensé détourner l'attention se transforma en un baiser fiévreux. Je me déplaçai pour me retrouver à califourchon sur lui et caressait son torse dur comme le marbre. Ses mains glaciales se déplaçaient dans mon dos et m'envoyaient des décharges électriques qui insufflèrent de la chaleur dans mon bas ventre.

Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres et cela me donna envie de faire pareil. Le voir heureux me rendait heureuse, comme un automatisme.

- "Bella." Interrompit-il alors que j'étais à bout de souffle.

- "Quoi ?" Fis-je en reprenant ma respiration, tout en montrant ma frustration qu'il ait mis fin à notre baiser.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre car je replongeai à nouveau vers sa bouche, désireuse de plus de contact. Je l'entendis émettre un grognement avant que sa main ne se pose sur ma joue et m'éloigne doucement de lui.

- "Rosalie arrive." Déclara-t-il d'une voix frustrée.

Je râlai légèrement et me levai à reculons. Il m'offrit un sourire contrit tandis que j'entendis la sonnette de la porte retentir. J'allai ouvrir avec énervement mais également avec curiosité. Je me demandais pourquoi Rosalie venait me voir. Je ne pensais pas que je la reverrais avant très longtemps. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je la vis avec un visage embarrassé et sans aucun sourire.

- "Euh… Salut." Me salua-t-elle avec gêne. Je tentai un maigre sourire. Malgré sa froideur, j'étais tout de même contente de la revoir.

- "Salut."

Un long silence se fit tandis que nous nous regardions comme deux idiotes qui ne savent pas quoi dire pour combler le silence.

- "Euh… Tu veux entrer ?" Proposais-je au bout de ce qui me semblait être une éternité.

- "Euh, ouais." Répondit-elle en hochant vaguement la tête.

Je me reculai pour lui céder le passage et elle entra avec une valise que je n'avais point vue. C'était la même qu'il y a deux jours, lorsqu'elle était partie en mettant un terme à notre amitié. Repenser à ce moment me coupa la respiration et me donna un énorme sentiment de douleur au niveau du cœur.

- "Tu as apporté une valise ?" Demandais-je après avoir refermé la porte. Elle se tourna vers moi.

- "A vrai dire, j'ai décidé de revenir vivre ici. Enfin… Si cela ne t'ennuie pas." J'écarquillai les yeux d'étonnement.

- "Non ! Enfin, bien sûr que non ça ne m'ennuie pas…" M'empressais-je de répondre sans cacher ma joie soudaine. "Mais pourquoi est-ce que…"

- "Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, tu ne croyais pas que j'allais rester là-bas si ?" Me coupa-t-elle. Je détournai le regard.

- "Je ne sais pas, je pensais…"

- "Ça ne veut rien dire Bella." Coupa-t-elle la parole à nouveau. "Je reviens vivre ici mais entre toi et moi… Y a rien de changé."

Je déglutis et hochai la tête.

- "Fais comme chez-toi." Parvins-je à répondre difficilement. Elle me regarda étrangement avant de prendre sa valise et de se diriger vers sa chambre.

- "Bonjour Edward." Salua-t-elle avec gêne. Celui-ci apparut et avait un sourire en coin mystérieux sur les lèvres.

- "Rosalie." Répondit-il cordialement, sans se départir de son sourire que je trouvais étrange. Rosalie entra dans sa chambre et referma la porte. Aussitôt je me tournai vers Edward et le questionnai du regard.

- "Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?"

Il secoua la tête amusé.

- "Figure-toi que ton amie a passé la nuit avec mon frère hier."

Je clignai des yeux pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- "Tu es sérieux ?" M'exclamais-je ahurie. Il hocha la tête.

- "Je crois que je vais devoir m'entretenir avec lui." Répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

- "Quoi, maintenant ?" Demandais-je sans cacher ma déception.

- "Je vais revenir, ne t'en fais pas." Fit-il désolé. Il s'avança vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement sur le front pendant que je soupirais d'amertume.

- "Tu reviens vite hein ?" Suppliais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

- "Promis." Fit-il en m'embrassant chastement.

Je m'accrochais à sa chemise pour ne pas le laisser partir, ce qui le fit rire avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de moi sans difficulté tandis que je faisais une moue suppliante qui accentua son hilarité.

- "Je reviens Bella." Assura-t-il. "Parole de vampire." Il ouvrit la porte et m'accorda un dernier regard avant de sortir tandis que je fulminais.

Il me manquait déjà. J'étais vraiment pathétique à un point inimaginable. Et maintenant qu'il était parti, qu'est-ce que je faisais ?

Rosalie était là, et il était clair qu'elle ne voulait pas que je lui parle. Je décidai d'aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre en lisant un livre. Mais à peine avais-je commencé que la présence de Rosalie dans l'appartement accaparait mon esprit. Et le fait de savoir qu'elle a franchi le cap avec Emmett. J'étais tout de même heureuse qu'elle soit revenue et qu'elle ait quitté les Black car Jacob était tout sauf stable. Il manquait clairement de contrôle de soi et s'emportait très facilement. J'en avais payé les frais.

J'espérais qu'il ne s'en était pas pris à elle entre temps. Et s'il s'était passé quelque chose ? Et puis d'abord, comment se fait-il qu'elle se soit retrouvée avec Emmett si celui-ci n'a pas le droit de pénétrer sur le territoire des Quileutes ? Est-ce que c'est grâce à ce que je lui aie dit hier qu'elle a décidé de réfléchir sur ses sentiments pour lui ?

Le temps passait et je n'intégrais strictement rien au livre que je lisais à propos d'une série de meurtres. Finalement au bout de je ne sais combien de temps, je décidai de me lever car le jour s'assombrissait à vue d'œil et je commençais à avoir faim.

Je frappai à la porte de sa chambre et entrai dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- "Je te dérange ?" Demandais-je avec crainte. Elle était sur son lit en train d'écouter de la musique sur son baladeur. Elle ôta ses écouteurs des oreilles et m'asséna un regard neutre, sans émotion.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" Fit-elle sans l'once d'une touche amicale.

- "Et bien… Je voulais savoir si tu avais faim car je vais préparer à manger."

- "Oh." Répondit-elle nonchalamment.

Au même moment la sonnette de la porte se fit entendre et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Edward était revenu.

- "Je vais aller ouvrir." Déclarais-je en me détournant et en me dirigeant vers le salon. J'ouvris au visiteur impromptu avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Sourire qui disparut aussitôt que je reconnus Jacob Black sur le palier, l'air désœuvré et torturé. Je n'arrivais pas à éprouver de la pitié pour lui. Il avait beau afficher des airs de martyr, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Je ne pourrai jamais l'encadrer ni lui pardonner son écart de conduite.

- "Bella." Salua-t-il piteusement.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Répliquais-je sèchement. Il baissa le regard vers ses pieds.

- "Je voudrais parler à Rosalie." Je pouffai sardoniquement.

- "La dernière fois, c'était moi qui me trouvais à ta place et qui voulais lui parler. Et tu sais ce que tu as fait ?"

- "Quoi donc ?" Demanda-t-il perdu.

- "Ça." Répondis-je en lui claquant la porte à la figure.

J'entendis un silence avant qu'il ne se mette à cogner à la porte.

- "Bella, ouvre s'il te plait." Plaida-t-il.

- "Va te faire voir Jacob !" Criais-je à travers la porte. Rosalie apparut devant moi avec un visage inquiet.

- "Je suis désolé Bella. Je te jure que je suis vraiment désolé. Mais j'ai besoin de parler à Rosalie pour m'excuser. S'il te plait."

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Rose pour voir qu'elle était mitigée. Puis au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, elle secoua la tête pour me signifier de ne pas le laisser entrer.

- "Elle t'a entendu et elle refuse de te voir." Répondis-je à Jacob. Ce dernier n'abandonna pas et continua à s'acharner sur la porte.

- "Laisse-moi entrer Bella."

- "Va-t'en !" Criais-je énervée et un peu apeurée. Il continua à marteler la porte de coups.

- "Je te jure que si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte, je la défonce !" Menaça-t-il. Rosalie et moi nous regardâmes choquées.

- "Jacob." Appela Rosalie. "Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Rentre chez toi."

- "Laisse-moi discuter avec toi." Supplia-t-il. "S'il te plait."

- "Pas tant que tu ne seras pas calmé."

- "Mais je suis calmé !" Cria-t-il. Il donna un grand coup dans la porte qui me fit tressaillir.

- "Jacob, tu me fais peur." Murmura Rosalie, assez fort pour qu'il entende.

Il y eut un silence. Pendant un long instant, nous crûmes qu'il avait laissé tomber et accepté de s'en aller. Mais sans le voir venir, nous vîmes la porte se fracasser par terre et Jacob entrer dans l'appartement. Je poussai un cri terrifiée tandis que Rosalie sursauta. Il avait un visage fermé et désolé et s'avança vers Rosalie avec appréhension. Celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul instinctif.

- "Rose, je suis désolé." Déclara-t-il. "Je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte de cette façon. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'énerver, ni contre toi, ni contre Bella… S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi." Supplia-t-il. Rosalie avait la bouche entrouverte et ses yeux étaient pleins d'hésitation.

- "Jake, rentre chez toi. Tu es à cran et… Regarde, tu as carrément démoli la porte !" S'écria-t-elle.

- "Je n'aurais pas eu à le faire si ton amie m'avait laissé entrer."

- "C'est moi qui lui aie demandé de ne pas t'autoriser alors laisse-là." Défendit-elle.

- "Je vais m'en aller." Concéda-t-il. "Mais est-ce que tu me promets que tu vas revenir à la réserve ?" Demanda-t-il avec des yeux implorants. Elle le regarda, partagée et tourmentée. Je restai à l'écart et regardai leur échange silencieusement.

- "Je… Je ne sais pas Jake. Laisse-moi du temps pour y réfléchir d'accord ?"

- "Mais enfin tu ne vas pas me laisser pour cette…" Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais je compris.

- "Sors de chez moi Jacob !" Ordonnais-je piquée à vif. Il se tourna vers moi en roulant des yeux.

- "Tu es contente de toi ? À cause de toi mon amie me déteste." Accusa-t-il en colère. "Tout ça c'est de ta faute Swan !" S'emporta-t-il.

À ce moment là, en le voyant en colère, j'eus l'impression de revivre la même chose que la veille, lorsqu'il avait failli me tuer. Son visage était aussi énervé et dur. Il était horrifiant. Je fus prise d'une crise d'angoisse sans bien comprendre pourquoi et me reculai prestement, comme si j'avais peur qu'il me poursuive.

- "Jacob, va-t'en tu lui fais peur." Paniqua Rosalie.

- "Mais je n'ai rien fait !" S'exclama-t-il outré. Il me regardait étonné et curieux.

- "S'il te plait. Implora-t-elle. "Je te promets que je passerai te voir mais par pitié, sors de là." Jacob eut un mouvement d'hésitation avant de finir par déposer les armes. Il se tourna vers l'entrée ouverte, la porte étant tombée au sol.

Il allait sortir lorsqu'une ombre apparut à une vitesse inhumaine dans l'appartement.

Edward avait le visage apparemment inquiet et paniqué. Il regardait tantôt la porte, tantôt moi, avant de finalement poser son regard sur Jacob avec une soudaine colère non dissimulée. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et je me rendis compte que ce n'était plus l'homme que j'avais laissé partir tout à l'heure, mais bel et bien le vampire menaçant et terrifiant qu'il était.

- "TOI !" Hurla-t-il avant de se jeter sur lui en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour ouvrir la bouche.

Puis ce fut fini. Edward avait poussé Jacob avec une telle force qu'il alla s'écraser contre le mur de la cuisine en provoquant une immense fissure à l'intérieur. Jacob se releva d'un bond et à vitesse fulgurante se précipita vers lui pour riposter.

Après ça, ni Rosalie ni moi ne pouvions voir ce qu'ils faisaient car leurs mouvements étaient bien trop rapides pour nos yeux. Nous entendîmes des meubles se fracasser, des murs se démolir et notre appartement s'effondrer.

- "Oh mon Dieu…" Murmura Rosalie désespérée. Je m'approchai d'elle avec lenteur et elle me prit dans ses bras tandis que nous assistions impuissantes à un combat dont aucune de nous ne comprenait quoi que ce soit.

Au bout de ce qui nous semblait une éternité, nous pûmes enfin voir quelque chose. On voyait Edward qui envoyait valser Jacob contre un mur qui se fissurait avant de tomber à la renverse. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que le vampire fonçait sur lui plus rapidement qu'une ombre et le maintint fermement contre un des murs encore entier de l'appartement. Il avait un visage tellement hostile que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'eus véritablement peur de lui. C'était la première fois qu'Edward perdait le contrôle de lui-même et ce n'était vraiment pas quelque chose auquel j'aimais particulièrement assister.

- "Tu n'aurais jamais dû sortir de ton territoire." Susurra-t-il entre ses dents avec une haine bien distincte.

- "Va en enfer." Marmonna Jake avec venin. Il était complètement sans défense et j'eus presque pitié pour lui.

- "Je vais te tuer Jacob Black. Pour avoir osé lever la main sur elle et la blesser."

Il avait l'air tellement décidé et résolu qu'en cet instant, je le croyais. Je croyais sincèrement qu'il allait le faire.

- "Bella…" Murmura Rosalie en me faisant un signe vers Jacob. Je le regardai et vis ses poings enfler soudainement. Je ne compris pas ce que cela signifiait jusqu'à ce que j'entende Rosalie crier.

- "Oh mon Dieu il va se transformer dans la maison !"

J'écarquillai les yeux, hallucinée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Non, c'était impossible. Jacob ne pouvait pas se transformer ici, il démolirait l'immeuble entier. Edward sembla alors se souvenir de notre présence et se tourna vers nous rapidement avant de reporter son attention sur Jacob et de resserrer sa prise encore plus violemment de sorte à l'immobiliser totalement. Jacob commençait à devenir rouge et ses poings avaient l'air d'être capable de pouvoir broyer n'importe qui. Et s'il était amené à se transformer avec Edward à proximité…

- "Edward !" Criais-je en me détachant de Rosalie. Je m'apprêtai à courir vers lui lorsque Rosalie me retint par derrière.

- "Bella non !" Fit-elle en m'empêchant de bouger.

- "Ne t'approche pas Bella." Entendis-je alors Edward m'ordonner sans détacher son regard de Jacob qui se mettait à grogner.

- "Il ne peut pas se transformer ici !" Hurlais-je déboussolée.

C'était irrationnel et impossible à mon sens. S'il ne se calmait pas, ce serait un véritable massacre. De plus, j'avais peur pour l'homme que j'aime et qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

- "Jacob calme-toi."

Nous nous retournâmes tous vers le détenteur de cette voix calme et autoritaire. Un homme brun, grand, torse nu et musclé que je n'avais pas vu depuis une éternité apparut dans l'entrée de l'appartement. Je ne l'avais vu que très peu de fois. C'était lors de nos sorties à la plage de La Push au temps où je me trouvais encore au lycée. Sam Uley. À l'époque il n'était pas aussi costaud et ses cheveux étaient plus longs. Je me demandai comment j'avais fait pour réussir à le reconnaître après tout ce temps et toute cette transformation physique. J'ai toujours eu une bonne mémoire visuelle il me semble.

Jacob émit un grognement encore plus féroce tandis qu'Edward le frappait contre le mur pour l'affaiblir.

- "Jacob." Tonna la voix de Sam en s'approchant d'eux.

Je me demandais bien ce qu'il faisait là mais ce n'était pas la priorité. Il le rappelait à l'ordre avec une autorité et un calme hors du commun. Il ne sortait pas de ses gonds contrairement à Jacob qui est facilement irritable et incontrôlable. Non, il était posé et détendu. La seule preuve de son anxiété et de son inquiétude était dans ses yeux et son front plissé.

Sans le voir venir, Jacob commençait petit à petit à reprendre un teint normal. Ses poings commençaient à se desserrer et il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Je relâchai mon souffle que j'avais gardé et Rosalie soupira de soulagement.

- "Merci Sam." Dit-elle à l'indien qui regardait Jacob avec inquiétude. Il hocha la tête.

- "Quand Billy m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il venait ici, je me suis dit que ça allait dégénérer. Surtout avec ce qui s'est passé hier." Répondit-il posément.

J'étais plutôt étonnée de voir un loup garou Quileute aussi calme et sage que l'était Sam Uley, contrairement à Jacob. Surtout que Rosalie m'avait raconté comment il avait perdu le contrôle et s'en était pris à sa compagne un jour.

- "Tu es tout seul ?" Demanda-t-elle.

- "Une partie de la meute est en bas, prête à venir en cas de besoin."

- "Emmène-le avec toi." Lui pria-t-elle.

- "Dès qu'il l'aura lâché." S'empressa-t-il de dire d'un ton haineux vers Edward qui tenait toujours fermement Jacob. Jacob lui, restait silencieux et tentait de faire apparemment profil bas.

- "Vous devriez sérieusement apprendre à contrôler vos nouveaux." Répliqua Edward sèchement à Sam, sans pour autant relâcher Jacob.

- "Laisse-le." Ordonna Sam froidement, sans cacher son hostilité envers lui.

Edward grogna de mécontentement puis finit par le lâcher brusquement tandis que Sam s'empressa de venir le tenir. Il était hors de question de laisser Jacob tout seul de toute manière. Qui sait de quoi il était capable de faire à nouveau… Cela dit, il était apparemment trop déboussolé et désorienté pour faire quoi que ce soit et pour émettre la moindre protestation.

- "On s'en va." Fit Sam en faisant un signe de tête à Rosalie pour la saluer.

- "Je vous préviens." Murmura Edward à Sam d'un air menaçant. "Il est hors de question que ce clébard s'approche une nouvelle fois de ces deux filles. Est-ce que c'est clair ?"

Je vis Sam tiquer au mot « clébard » employé par Edward mais il se retint de faire tout commentaire. Il hocha la tête.

- "C'est tout à fait compréhensible et normal." Déclara-t-il. "Jacob ne vous causera plus d'ennui." Fit-il en tournant sa tête vers ce dernier avec un regard désapprobateur.

Ils partirent sans plus de cérémonie. Jacob était soutenu par Sam et ne montra aucun signe de désaccord. Je crois qu'il allait se faire passer un sérieux savon par ses coéquipiers. Edward se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux, sans doute pour se calmer. Il soupira puis rouvrit les yeux et porta son regard vers moi.

- "Est-ce que ça va ?" Parvint-il à formuler à voix basse.

Je m'avançai vers lui à pas lents. J'avais encore un peu peur de lui mais l'inquiétude que j'avais ressentie lorsque Jacob avait failli se transformer avait largement pris le dessus sur toutes mes émotions. Je le regardai craintive et il me prit dans ses bras à une vitesse démesurée. Mes nerfs lâchèrent et des larmes coulèrent.

- "Tu m'as fait peur." Murmurais-je contre son torse.

- "Je sais. Je suis désolé." Fit-il repentant.

- "Ne refais plus jamais ça."

- "Je ne te ferai plus peur, je te le promets."

Il resserrait son étreinte sur moi, comme s'il avait peur que je lui échappe.

- "Oh mon Dieu !"

Nous nous retournâmes vers l'entrée de l'appartement et je reconnus Mrs. Cope, notre gardienne d'immeuble.

- "Mrs Cope…" Murmura Rosalie, pas très rassurée… La vieille s'avança dans l'appartement en marchant sur la porte et contempla la vue avec horreur.

- "On m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il y avait un ramdam pas possible. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?" Cria-t-elle avec effroi. Je regardai autour de moi et me rendis compte de l'état de notre appartement. La cuisine était dévastée, le salon était détruit, des murs étaient tombés, dévoilant ainsi nos chambres, tout était sens-dessus dessous.

Je regardai Rosalie avec panique. Comment expliquer un tel remue-ménage ?

- "Elles ont été cambriolées." Annonça Edward en se tournant vers elle avec assurance, sans pour autant me lâcher. La morue – comme je l'appelle souvent – se tourna alors vers lui et écarquilla les yeux avant de se reprendre.

- "Cambriolées vous dites ?" Répéta-t-elle abasourdie.

- "Nous venons d'arriver et nous avons découvert l'appartement dans cet état." Assura Rosalie avec embarras. "Et il essaie de réconforter Bella depuis tout à l'heure." Finit-elle en me montrant du regard. En voyant ma tête de déterrée, Mrs Cope se mit alors à éprouver de la compassion.

- "C'est affreux. Je suis désolée mes chéries. Vous avez appelé la police au moins ?"

- "On va le faire." Lui répondit Edward avec aplomb. "Laissez-leur seulement le temps de réaliser ce qui vient de se produire."

- "Oh, oui oui, bien sûr." Fit-elle en gesticulant de façon étrange. "Vous voulez que je reste avec vous ?" Proposa-t-elle.

- "C'est gentil mais il vaut mieux que vous rentriez chez vous." Répondis-je en me forçant à faire un maigre sourire. Elle hocha la tête.

- "Appelez-moi si jamais vous avez un souci ou que vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit."

- "Nous le feront." Assura Rosalie.

Mrs Cope sortit de l'appartement avec hésitation et nous fûmes à nouveau seuls.

- "Génial…" Marmonna Rosalie pessimiste. "On n'a plus d'appart."

- "Pour la porte d'entrée, je vais m'en occuper." Déclara Edward.

- "Et pour le reste ?" Rétorqua-t-elle énervée. "Non parce que… Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais on n'a plus de cuisine, plus de salon, plus de mur donc plus d'intimité, plus rien !"

- "Rosalie !" La rappelais-je à l'ordre.

- "Quoi ?" Fit-elle acerbe. "Comment veux-tu que je reste calme en voyant un tel foutoir ? Non mais tu as vu l'état de l'endroit dans lequel on vit ?"

- "Mais ce n'est pas la peine de t'en prendre à nous." Ripostais-je.

- "C'est de sa faute Bella !" Fit-elle en désignant Edward du regard. "S'il ne s'était pas jeté sur cet idiot de loup sans cervelle, on n'en serait pas là !" J'ouvris la bouche pour protester mais Edward me devança.

- "Elle a raison. J'en prends l'entière responsabilité." Rosalie rumina.

- "Y a plutôt intérêt." Répliqua-t-elle acide. "Jacob était sur le point de s'en aller !" Continua-t-elle sur sa lancée. "Si tu n'étais pas apparu, il serait parti !"

- "Est-ce que tu as vu l'état dans lequel il a ramené Bella ?" Se défendit-il. "Tu croyais sincèrement que j'allais laisser passer ça ?"

- "Sauf qu'à cause de toi, maintenant on a un appart complètement bousillé ! Il n'est même pas à nous ! Comment va réagir le propriétaire quand il va voir ça ?"

- "J'ai lu ses pensées Rosalie ! J'ai vu exactement ce qu'il lui a fait dans sa tête ! Je ne regrette absolument pas d'avoir voulu lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Et pour ce qui est de l'état de votre appartement, vous serez indemnisées."

- "Et si on ne l'est pas ?" Rétorqua-t-elle cinglante.

- "Alors je paierai moi-même, ce n'est pas un problème."

- "Pas un problème ?" Répéta-t-elle. "Non mais tu ne te rends pas compte ma parole ! Tu nous a complètement terrorisé !"

- "Bon ça suffit !" Clamais-je. "Je ne crois pas que la meilleure chose à faire soit de nous disputer."

Rosalie soupira et détourna les yeux.

- "Emmett m'a chargé de te dire qu'il t'attendrait au même endroit qu'hier." Annonça finalement Edward d'une voix posée.

Elle releva subitement la tête avec étonnement. Un petit sourire se forma au coin de ses lèvres et une teinte rosée apparut sur ses joues. À cet instant, j'avais l'impression de me voir dans un miroir. Qui aurait cru que Rosalie Hale pouvait être timide quand elle voulait ?

- "Merci." Murmura-t-elle embarrassée. Je la vis s'activer à prendre veste et sac à mains. Elle déambulait dans l'appartement avant de se diriger vers la porte d'un pas pressé. "Bonne soirée." Salua-t-elle avant de s'en aller avec entrain.

Lorsque nous fûmes seuls, le silence s'installa. Je remarquai que nous nous étions éloignés. D'un certain côté, cet distance m'était insupportable, mais de l'autre, j'avais un sentiment de besoin de m'éloigner.

- "Je te laisse seul deux minutes, et les loups rappliquent." Marmonna-t-il enfin au bout d'une éternité.

- "Je t'en veux Edward." Il fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à se justifier mais je continuai. "Tu m'as fait flipper, littéralement fait flipper comme pas permis. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie en te voyant aussi menaçant."

- "J'ai perdu le contrôle quand je l'ai vu ici et quand j'ai vu l'état de la porte. Et puis tu étais pétrifiée et déstabilisée." Se défendit-il.

- "Mais je ne t'avais jamais vu en colère de cette façon. Tu avais vraiment l'air d'être un…"

- "Un quoi ?" Me coupa-t-il en voyant que je ne terminais pas ma phrase. "Un monstre ?"

Je baissai la tête vers mes chaussures et ne répondis pas.

- "Bella…" Hésita-t-il. "Je regrette mais je ne vais pas m'excuser pour ça. Je ne peux pas te dire que je suis désolé, c'est au-dessus de mes forces." Je soupirai agacée.

- "Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas faire l'effort de te contrôler ?" Insistais-je.

- "Non." Répondit-il catégorique. "Et je n'en avais certainement pas envie."

Je levai les yeux au ciel et décidai de clore le débat et de changer de sujet.

- "Rosalie a l'air d'être heureuse." Dis-je en dirigeant mon regard vers l'entrée.

- "Elle l'est." Me confirma-t-il. "Mais au fond d'elle, elle sait très bien que ça ne durera pas."

- "Pourquoi ça ne durerait pas ?" Demandais-je. Même si au fond de moi je le savais, je voulais croire que ça pouvait se terminer autrement.

- "On en a déjà discuté il me semble. Emmett et Rosalie n'ont aucun avenir ensemble."

- "Mais ils s'aiment." Protestais-je.

- "Quelque fois l'amour ne suffit pas. Rosalie n'abandonnera pas sa vie et son rêve par amour pour lui."

- "Donc ça ne durera pas…" Murmurais-je tristement.

- "Non." Fit-il d'une voix basse. Je posai mes yeux sur lui et le vis qui me regardait intensément. Je décidai de poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

- "Et nous ? Est-ce que ça durera ?"

Il continua à me scruter d'un air concentré et je vis qu'il arborait un visage tourmenté.

- "Je… Je n'en sais rien Bella. Je n'ai aucune réponse à te donner." Avoua-t-il.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et je sentis mes jambes flageoler. Je détournai le regard, incapable de le regarder plus longtemps. Je luttai intérieurement pour empêcher mes larmes de couler. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se rende compte de ma faiblesse et du chagrin qu'il était en train de me causer en m'avouant cela.

- "Je vois…" Murmurais-je pour moi-même en espérant vainement qu'il ne m'entendrait pas.

- "Bella…"

- "Et si on arrêtait de parler de ça ?" Le coupais-je soudainement avec une douleur lancinante dans la poitrine.

Si mon temps avec lui était compté, je voulais en profiter un maximum. J'étais peut être masochiste, à vouloir désespérément chercher à m'accrocher à lui au lieu de tout arrêter maintenant. Mais qu'importe. Je me fichais de la peine monstrueuse que j'éprouverai le jour où tout serait terminé. Les secondes que je passais avec lui en valaient la peine. Il me regarda avec hésitation et pendant un bref moment, je crus entrevoir une torture semblable à celle que j'éprouvais dans ses pupilles redevenues dorées. Est-ce que pour lui aussi c'était douloureux de songer à ça ?

Parce que si c'était le cas, il n'avait qu'à me transformer et tout serait réglé.

- "Tu sais que je t'aime." Répondit-il en s'approchant de moi, les traits plissés. Je hochai la tête et ravalai ma salive difficilement.

- "Mais quelque fois l'amour ne suffit pas." Répondis-je en faisant allusion à ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt.

Ses yeux se remplirent d'une étrange douleur qui me perturba. Il les ferma et les rouvrit tellement rapidement que je crus avoir rêvé. Il avait repris une contenance impassible et m'enlaçait sans que je ne le voie venir. Je fermai les yeux à mon tour et me laissait aller contre son torse dur et froid.

- "Et si je t'emmenais manger une pizza ?" Éluda-t-il soudainement. Ce changement de sujet me décontenança mais je décidai de faire comme lui, trouvant l'instant beaucoup trop pénible.

- "Avec plaisir, je meurs de faim." Acceptais-je avec du ressenti dans la voix.

La discussion était peut être terminée, mais elle n'était sûrement pas oubliée.

* * *

- "Bonjour Mrs Newton." Saluais-je le lendemain à la boutique de sport Newton. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers moi avec de l'étonnement.

- "Bella ?" Fit-elle abasourdie. "Je commençais à me dire que tu avais disparu de la circulation." Je sentis alors une vague de culpabilité m'envahir et je baissai les yeux.

- "Euh… Oui, je ne suis pas venue depuis…"

- "Trois jours." Répondit-elle à ma place. "La dernière fois que je t'aie vu, c'était lundi et aujourd'hui nous sommes vendredi."

- "Je suis désolée Mrs Newton." Fis-je repentante.

- "Tu n'as même pas appelé pour nous donner la moindre excuse. On ne sèche pas le travail comme on sèche l'école. Tu n'as aucune excuse Bella."

- "Je sais bien… Seulement ces temps-ci j'ai été très malade et j'étais vraiment mal en point." Inventais-je.

- "Et bien cela ne me suffit pas." Répliqua-t-elle durement. "Tu sais, j'ai été gentille d'accepter de t'engager parce que tu es une fille bien, malgré les nombreux problèmes que tu as traversés. Mais je commence à comprendre pourquoi personne ne veut t'engager ni ne te fait confiance."

Je retins l'envie soudaine de lui en coller une. Qu'elle soit énervée contre moi, je peux le concevoir, c'est normal. Mais pas la peine d'être insultante.

- "Je vous assure que je suis vraiment désolée. Cela ne se reproduira plus." Assurais-je.

- "Non, ça c'est sûr." Déclara-t-elle en abaissant les yeux vers son livre de comptes. "Tu es virée." J'écarquillai les yeux, incrédule.

- "Je vous demande pardon ?" M'étonnais-je.

- "J'ai besoin de personnes stables et dignes de confiance Bella. Et toi, apparemment tu ne fais pas partie de cette catégorie."

- Enfin cela ne fait que trois jours. Protestais-je. J'étais vraiment malade, je vous assure."

- "Oui et bien cela fait trois jours de trop."

- "Mais je n'ai jamais manqué un seul jour de boulot sans m'excuser auparavant ! J'ai toujours été ponctuelle, assidue, volontaire et je n'ai jamais rechigné. Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser une seconde chance ?" Insistais-je, les yeux suppliants.

- "Désolée ma chère Bella. Mais ici ce n'est pas un emploi à prendre à la légère. Mon fils Mike m'a parlé de votre étrange façon de travailler. Vous recevez des amis et vous leur faites la causerie pendant toute la journée au lieu de vous occuper de ce que vous avez à faire."

- "Seulement parce qu'il n'y a jamais de client." Rétorquais-je remontée. J'avais une horrible envie d'aplatir la tête de Mike et de la mettre dans une marmite, le tout saupoudré de la maman. Pas sûr que le plat soit vraiment délicieux.

- "Vous insultez la maison." S'emporta-t-elle. "Partez, je vous prie." Je montai sur mes grands chevaux et décidai de balancer tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

- "Je m'occupe à chaque fois des heures de fermeture pendant que votre cher imbécile de fils se soule à la tequila dans des clubs et rate tous ses examens à la faculté ! S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui n'est pas digne de confiance ici, c'est bien lui !"

- "Comment osez-vous ?" S'offusqua-t-elle. "Je vous interdis de parler de mon Mickey de cette façon !"

- "Ouvrez les yeux espèce de peau de vache ! Votre fils est un raté fini qui paie des filles pour satisfaire ses petits besoins de mâle, tout ça parce qu'il n'est pas fichu de se trouver une copine et qu'il a la flemme de se branler tout seul. Il boit jusqu'à faire des comas éthyliques et il est tellement bête qu'il ne connait même pas la capitale du Pérou. Lorsqu'il sort le soir pour aller réviser avec son ami Eric, ils vont dans des boites de striptease ou dans des clubs pour faire la fête. Et vous, vous n'êtes qu'une sale mégère aveugle, pas fichue de vous rendre compte que votre fils est un boulet et un loser de première catégorie. Bon vent !" Terminais-je en me détournant de la boutique d'un pas décidé et étrangement, avec une assurance et une adresse qui ne me ressemblait guère.

J'étais peut être virée, mais bizarrement, ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. Au contraire, je me sentais libérée d'avoir enfin pu déballer ce que je retenais à l'intérieur de moi depuis tout ce temps. Ce m'avait fait un bien fou et pour rien au monde je le regrettais. La seule chose négative, c'est que j'étais désormais sans travail et que pour payer les factures, j'étais vraiment au plus mal. Mais depuis le temps que j'avais envie de rembarrer cette vieille peau, ça valait vraiment le coup.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire de ma journée – Les Cullen étaient tous partis chasser en montagne – je décidais d'aller rendre visite à ma tante Esmée à qui je n'avais pas parlé depuis un sacré bout de temps. Nous avions pas mal de choses à nous dire il me semble.

J'arrivai sur son lieu de travail et entrai dans sa boutique. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle m'offrit un sourire heureux mais néanmoins surpris.

- "Oh Bella !" Elle vint m'enlacer chaleureusement et je me surpris à regretter de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec elle depuis qu'elle était ici comme je l'avais prévu au départ.

- "Je suis contente de te voir Esmée. On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps."

- "C'est juste. Mais il s'est passé tellement de choses, à la fois pour toi comme pour moi." Fit-elle en s'éloignant légèrement de moi pour me regarder. Je lui rendis son sourire.

- "Oui, c'est assez vrai."

- "J'ignorais comment je devais réagir et me comporter avec toi après que tu aies appris pour Carlisle et moi. J'ai tellement eu peur que tu m'en veuilles…"

- "Je me doute, et je t'en ai voulu. Enfin je crois. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment pour les raisons que tu penses." Marmonnais-je tout bas. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- "Pour quelles raison dans ce cas ?" Je détournai la tête et éludai.

- "Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler maintenant. On a du retard à rattraper."

- "Oui, je suis d'accord. Tu veux que je te serve un café ? Il y en a dans l'arrière-boutique." Proposa-t-elle.

- "Je veux bien merci."

- "Je vais fermer la boutique. De toute façon, les clients se font rares aujourd'hui."

- "On est à Forks Esmée." Fis-je remarquer. "Ce n'est pas très étonnant."

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions installés dans l'arrière-boutique du magasin, chacune dans un fauteuil avec du café, parlant de tout et de rien.

- "Alors ? Quoi de nouveau dans la vie de ma chère Bella ?" Demanda-t-elle.

- "Je me suis fait virer aujourd'hui." Annonçais l'air de rien.

- "C'est pas vrai…" Murmura-t-elle abasourdie. "Mais que s'est-il passé ?"

- "Je ne suis pas allée travailler ces trois derniers jours à cause de tous les problèmes personnels que j'aie eus. Et mon employeuse n'a pas apprécié."

- "Je suis vraiment désolée Bella." Je haussai les épaules.

- "Oh ce n'est rien, je crois que je m'en remettrai." Rassurais-je.

- "Quels problèmes as-tu rencontré ?" S'enquit-elle inquiète.

- "Ça n'a pas d'importance. Disons que… Entre Rosalie et moi c'est plutôt la guerre en ce moment." Avouais-je tristement. "Et puis nous avons eu quelques soucis avec les indiens de la Push."

- "Les loups garous." Devina-t-elle.

- "Tu es au courant de ça aussi ?" Demandais-je étonnée et un peu fâchée à l'intérieur de moi. Elle hocha la tête avec gêne.

- "Oui, je suis au courant de pas mal de choses." Fit-elle embarrassée.

- "Ça je suis au courant." Répondis-je sarcastique. Je soupirai pour tenter de réfréner ma soudaine jalousie qui jaillissait. J'avais honte d'être jalouse de ma propre tante.

- "J'espère que ça s'arrangera avec ton amie." Dit-elle sans relever mon dernier commentaire. Je lui fis un maigre sourire.

- "Je te remercie. Bon et toi ?" Changeais-je de sujet. "Comment vas-tu ?" Elle me fit un sourire rayonnant.

- "Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie." Répondit-elle. Je déglutis amèrement.

- "Je suis contente pour toi." Parvins-je à formuler. "Tu le mérites sincèrement."

- "Toi aussi Bella." Je secouai la tête fadement.

- "Je n'en suis pas si sûre." Marmonnais-je pour moi-même, tellement bas qu'elle ne m'a probablement pas entendue. "Donc… Carlisle et Edward m'ont dit que tu allais… Changer de vie." Balbutiais-je mal à l'aise.

- "Oui, c'est le cas de le dire." Rit-elle.

- "Et dans combien de temps est-ce que tu vas…"

- "Je l'ignore encore. Je ne pense pas trop tarder. Tu sais, je ne suis plus très jeune." Plaisanta-t-elle.

- "Arrête ça…" Soupirais-je. "Tu es jeune et très jolie." Complimentais-je honnêtement. Elle rougit légèrement.

- "C'est très gentil à toi. Mais je compte quand même le faire au plus vite."

- "Donc vous allez devoir quitter Forks." Devinais-je en ressentant comme un énorme coup de poignard dans la poitrine à cette idée. Les Cullen allaient partir. Rosalie et moi allions nous retrouver seule. Et Esmée partirait avec eux. Cette fatalité me faisait souffrir d'une manière inqualifiable.

- "Oui c'est évident. Nous ne pourrons pas rester ici après ça."

J'hochai la tête et sentis une larme perler au coin de mon œil.

- "Qu'y a-t-il Bella ?" S'enquit-elle en voyant mon état de détresse. Je secouai la tête, les larmes qui commençaient à affluer.

- "Rien je… C'est juste que… je t'envie." Terminais-je en laissant échapper un sanglot. "Je t'envie tellement Esmée. Tu as la vie dont je rêve."

- "Je ne comprends pas." Me dit-elle perdue, tandis que je pleurais.

- "Tu n'as pas eu besoin d'attendre bien longtemps pour connaitre le secret des Cullen. Carlisle te l'a dit. Rosalie et moi, on a dû tout découvrir par nous même, jusqu'à en perdre notre amitié. Tu n'as pas besoin de réclamer une transformation car l'homme de ta vie est d'accord. Moi c'est tout le contraire. Je ne peux même espérer qu'il accepte de me transformer, c'est peine perdue. Tu vas avoir une vie éternelle avec la personne que tu aimes. Et quand vous serez partis, moi je serai toute seule, Edward partira avec vous. C'est pour ça que je t'en veux finalement." Sanglotais-je. "Parce que je t'envie, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Je sais que c'est égoïste de penser comme ça. Et je suis heureuse pour toi, je te le jure. Mais je ne peux pas je…""

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase car mes sanglots redoublèrent et je pleurais abondamment. Esmée vint à ma rencontre et me prit dans ses bras comme une mère l'aurait fait pour son enfant. Je la laissais faire, appréciant ce simple contact maternel qui me manquait terriblement.

- "Je suis désolée Bella. Edward est-il au courant de ce que tu ressens ?" Demanda-t-elle en effectuant des cercles dans le creux de mon dos.

- "Non. Tu es la première personne à qui j'en parle. Il ne lit pas mes pensées et avec Rosalie, la communication est au plus bas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire Esmée. Et cette situation est en train de me détruire."

- "Parle-lui-en." Me conseilla-t-elle. "Je pense que ce sera une bonne chose."

- "Mais j'ai déjà essayé !" Pleurais-je. "J'ai tâté le terrain plusieurs fois pour savoir ce qu'il pensait et c'est carrément impossible de négocier. Son opinion est définitivement arrêtée, il me l'a dit lui-même qu'il n'accepterait jamais de me transformer. Pour lui, ce ne serait pas une solution pour qu'on puisse vivre heureux. Ce serait une tragédie. Il m'a dit que ça ne durerait pas et que notre histoire n'avait pas d'avenir. Et ça me tue."

Elle continua à m'enlacer et à essayer de me réconforter, sans grand succès. Puis elle me prit le visage dans ses mains et me regarda sérieusement.

- "Il faut absolument que tu lui en parles. Même si tu as déjà tâté le terrain comme tu dis, il faut que lui sache ce que tu veux. Il ne dira rien tant qu'il croira que tu es d'accord avec lui. Mais si tu lui fais part de ton opinion, cela pourrait le faire réfléchir."

- "Je ne sais pas Esmée…" Répondis-je, pas très rassurée.

- "Écoute Bella. Je ne vais pas te le cacher. Notre départ est pour bientôt. Tout le monde va s'en aller et si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, tu vas te réveiller un matin, seule et malheureuse. Et je ne veux surtout pas que ma nièce connaisse ce destin. Tu as déjà traversé suffisamment d'épreuves pour mériter le droit d'être heureuse. Alors essaie de le convaincre. Fais en sorte de tout faire pour le faire changer d'avis maintenant parce que dans peu de temps, il sera trop tard."

L'entendre me le dire me fit prendre conscience de la réalité. Ils allaient partir. Bientôt. Rien que d'y penser fit souffrir mon cœur encore plus. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser me quitter. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui. Il fallait que je tente tout et n'importe quoi, que je fasse tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le persuader de donner une chance à notre histoire. Autrement, comme Esmée l'avait dit, il serait trop tard et je serai bonne à me tirer une balle entre les deux yeux. Je me levai et inspirai un bon coup pour arrêter de pleurer une bonne fois pour toutes.

- "Tu as raison. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir. Je ne suis pas prête à vivre sans lui." Elle me fit un sourire encourageant et se leva à son tour.

- "Je suis contente de t'entendre dire ça."

- "Il faut que j'y aille". Dis-je en essuyant mes yeux avec mes manches.

- "Prends soin de toi Bella."

- "Je t'aime Esmée." Souris-je avant de la prendre dans mes bras. Elle me rendit mon étreinte avec chaleur.

- "Je t'aime aussi Bella. Je suis contente que Charlie ait fait une erreur de jeunesse." Je rigolai légèrement avant de m'éloigner et de prendre le chemin de la sortie.

- "Passe le bonjour à Carlisle de ma part."

- "Je n'y manquerai pas." Sourit-elle une dernière fois avant que je ne quitte les lieux.

…………

Je rentrai chez moi et soufflai. Edward avait réparé la porte hier en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire. Le reste de la maison était un véritable chantier en ruines. Je décidai d'aller me faire un sandwich dans la cuisine avant de pousser un cri de terreur.

Il était là, en train de remettre le frigo en état de marche malgré les débris et la cuisine en vrac. Il tourna sa tête vers moi et me sourit tandis que je voyais ses mains s'agiter à une vitesse phénoménale.

- "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Demandais-je étonnée.

Le frigo se retrouva soudainement en état de marche et il vint vers moi à une rapidité humaine. Il prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa à ma grande surprise d'une façon drôlement enjouée. Je passai mes bras autour de sa nuque et finis par me détendre en soupirant d'aise.

- "On est rentré plus tôt que prévu et Alice m'a dit que tu venais de te faire virer donc je suis venu directement ici." M'apprit-il après m'avoir relâché, à mon plus grand regret. "Je suis fier de toi Bella. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'espérais que tu ouvrirais ta bouche et les enverrais sur les roses comme tu viens de le faire…"

- "C'est pour ça que tu as l'air si… Enjoué." Fis-je en souriant.

- "C'est un jour exceptionnel, à marquer dans l'histoire." Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- "La chasse était bonne ?" M'enquis-je comme si de rien n'était.

- "Si tu veux tout savoir, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi quand j'étais là bas. Tu me manques quand tu n'es pas avec moi." Déclara-t-il subitement.

Je baissai les yeux en cachant mon sourire, me rendant compte qu'il fallait que je lui parle malgré sa bonne humeur. Si je ne le faisais pas maintenant, je ne le ferai jamais.

- "Edward." Commençais-je en remontant mes yeux pour rencontrer les siens. "Il faut que je te dise quelque chose."

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin qui me déstabilisa complètement.

- "Je t'aime." Avouais-je.

- "Je t'aime aussi." Rit-il en fronçant les sourcils curieusement.

- "Et je veux que tu me transformes."

Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que je venais de lui dire et son sourire s'effaça aussitôt.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?" Fit-il choqué et incrédule.

- "Ça fait longtemps que je voulais t'en parler… Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. Et si tu ne me transformes pas, c'est ce qui va arriver. Je ne peux pas le concevoir. Il faut que je devienne vampire."

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais débité tout ça sans m'en rendre compte, moi qui aie toujours été une trouillarde sans nom, voilà que j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

Edward écarquillait les yeux et me regardait comme si j'étais folle et que je lui annonçais la fin du monde. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Pas bon signe du tout. Il s'éloigna brusquement de moi comme si je brûlais ou que j'avais la peste. Ses yeux étaient révulsés et horrifiés.

- "Edward je t'en prie, dis quelque chose." Suppliais-je au bout d'un moment où il ne pipait mot tout en me scrutant.

Au même moment son téléphone vibra dans sa poche arrière et il décrocha tellement rapidement que je ne vis rien venir.

- "Allo ?"... "Quoi ?" S'écria-t-il. "Où ça ?"... "Non je suis chez Bella"… Je le regardai curieusement. "J'arrive."

Il raccrocha et reporta son attention vers moi.

- "Un problème ?" Demandais-je tristement en sachant qu'il allait partir.

- "Les trois nomades qui ont braqué la banque. On les a retrouvés." Annonça-t-il abasourdi.

- "C'est vrai ?" M'étonnais-je. "Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?"

- "On va les traquer et en finir avec eux." Fit-il en se détournant vers la porte.

- "Tu veux dire maintenant ?" M'enquis-je surprise.

- "Oui maintenant." Fit-il légèrement énervé.

- "Mais enfin tu… Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Pas après ce que je viens de..."

- "Bella, on en reparlera après tu veux ?" Il était vraiment en colère. "Emmett est en bas, il a raccompagné Rosalie."

- "Alors tu t'en vas ? Tu évites la conversation et tu me laisses pour aller tuer des gens ?"

- "Je t'ai dit qu'on en parlerait après !" S'emporta-t-il.

- "Edward j'ai peur." M'inquiétais-je.

- "On est cinq contre trois." Répliqua-t-il. "Ça m'étonnerait qu'il nous arrive quoi que ce soit."

- "S'il te plait Edward. N'y va pas. Reste avec moi." Suppliais-je.

- "Il ne m'arrivera rien." Rassura-t-il. "En attendant toi tu restes ici et tu ne bouges pas jusqu'à ce que je revienne."

- "Mais je…"

- "Ne bouge pas d'ici Bella."

En une fraction de secondes, sans même avoir pris le temps de me dire au revoir, il était parti. Je restai là, complètement déboussolée et impuissante face à la situation.

Rosalie arriva dans l'appartement, aussi bouleversée que je l'étais. Elle vint me prendre dans ses bras, comme au bon vieux temps, malgré tous nos différents et nos rancœurs.

- "Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" Demandais-je après un long moment de silence. Elle inspira et répondit.

- "On attend."

* * *

**Bon ok, je plaide coupable. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fin???**

**Pour les tomates, il suffit de cliquer sur le bouton vert, c'est permis et gratuit xD**

**Je rappelle que REVIEW=TEASER**

**J'embrasse mes petites louloutes du soldat Lemon^^ ainsi que ma meilleure copine et coauteur de cette fic Mel031 avec qui je me suis tapée un énorme fou rire sur MSN hier.**

**Salut à tous et sortez couverts^^**

**Pauline ^_^  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Guet Apens

**Hello^^**

Nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. J'aimerais vous remercier infiniment car le nombre de reviews a carrément augmenté d'un cran, allant jusqu'à 70, ce qui pour cette fiction est un véritable exploit.  
**Merci infiniment à tout le monde!**

Le comportement "fuyant" d'Edward a suscité beaucoup de réaction plus ou moins négative, ce que je peux comprendre. La fin sadique a aussi beaucoup fait parler d'elle xD. Enfin ne me dites pas que vous pensiez que les célèbres braqueurs de la banque ne feraient plus entendre parler d'eux! Il faut bien les faire revenir à la charge tout de même! Surtout que nous en sommes à la fin de cette fiction. Plus que trois chapitres avant l'épilogue. Comme le temps passe à une allure fulgurante...

**Avant de vous laisser lire tranquillement, je réponds aux anonymes.**

**Bérangère****: **Je doute que tu obtiennes gain de cause. Edward n'est et ne sera surement jamais d'accord avec l'idée de la transformer. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne le fera pas... Merci pour ta review

**emilie**: Oui, Jacob a vraiment du mal à se contrôler. Contente que tu l'aies trouvé terrifiant^^ Si une bataille loup contre vampire avait éclaté dans l'immeuble, crois-moi que ça aurait été un vrai désastre lol. C'est vrai que les cambrioleurs ne détruisent pas les murs. Mais en même temps Edward était si convaincant... Comment ne pas le croire hein? xD Oui ça marche pour Rosalie et Emmett... Mais jusqu'à quel point? La discussion après le retour d'Edward risque d'être très mouvementée. Je te laisse voir. Merci pour ta review.

**marion****: **Est-ce qu'Edward acceptera de la transformer? Réponse dans ce chapitre. Pour Rosalie et Emmett, c'est encore un peu confus car ils ne se posent pas encore les questions importantes. Mais tu vas avoir un peu de réponse dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review =)

**Méli**: Tant mieux si je suis épargnée des tomates xD C'est clair que c'est mal parti, Edward n'acceptera jamais de transformer Bella... Enfin pour le moment... Oui il y a toujours quelqu'un qui fait différemment que les autres et ça ne me dérange pas du tout hihihi. Merci pour ta review ;)

**lovecullen**: Tu es sérieuse? Tu veux donner Jacob à manger aux chinois à la place des pauvres chiens innocents?? Mais ça va pas la tête? Tu vas les intoxiquer ces pauvres chinois... Beurk... Moi Team Edward? Non sans rire xD Ce serait bien qu'Edward transforme Bella hein? Mais est-ce que ce sera le cas? Merci pour ta review.

Je remercie aussi les autres anonymes: **flo1359**, **VANESSA **et **Montainer**

Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse avec le chapitre et une fin que vous n'allez pas vraiment apprécier. **ENJOY** ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Guet-apens  
**

_- "Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" Demandais-je après un long moment de silence. Elle inspira et répondit._

_- "On attend."_

Voilà une heure qu'Edward était parti, ainsi que les autres Cullen. Rosalie et moi n'avions pas bougé et étions assises sur le canapé sans parler. Aucune de nous ne savait quoi dire ou faire pour apaiser l'ambiance tendue qui régnait. L'inquiétude de ne pas savoir ce qu'il en était me rongeait les os et j'étais persuadée que Rosalie n'était pas dans un meilleur état que moi. Elle tenait vraiment beaucoup à Emmett et elle se faisait énormément de mourons pour lui. De temps en temps, je jetais petits coups d'œil furtifs dans sa direction mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'être encline à discuter.

Elle m'avait prise dans ses bras lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans l'appartement mais après ça, elle s'était rapidement dégagée et nous avions pris place sur le canapé en silence. Silence qui s'était installé et qui n'avait pas disparu depuis une bonne heure. Pas une seule fois l'une de nous ne s'est levée pour aller aux toilettes, ni pour se servir à manger dans notre cuisine effondrée et détruite. Je commençais à trouver le temps long, horriblement long. J'avais peur pour Edward et pour chacun d'entre eux. Même si les braqueurs ne sont que trois et qu'Edward m'a dit qu'ils ne risqueraient rien, l'un d'entre eux pouvait très bien se retrouver blessé ou je ne sais quoi. Et si Edward ne revenait pas ?

Mon monde s'écroulerait. Je ne pourrai plus rien endurer de plus. Cette réalité me sera fatale. Sans le remarquer, la perspective d'un monde sans Edward avait accéléré le rythme des battements de mon pauvre cœur. Je regardai Rosalie et vis que son regard était voilé, vide et sans expressions. J'étais incapable de savoir à quoi elle pensait. Elle était immobile, figée en statue, comme si elle n'était pas là. Son corps est présent, mais son esprit lui, est ailleurs. J'éprouvais comme un besoin irrationnel de lui parler. Mon mutisme et son mutisme étaient en train de me frustrer et nous entraînaient dans un silence gênant et embarrassant. J'inspirai un bon et décidai de me lancer en engageant la conversation.

- "Alors… Toi et Emmett hein ?" Fis-je en faisant un pauvre sourire maladroit. Elle se tourna brusquement vers moi, comme si elle remarquait ma présence dans la pièce pour la première fois. Elle m'offrit une sorte de regard dédaigneux qui me glaça le sang et me désarma complètement.

- "Tu es sérieuse ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on en parle ?" Demanda-t-elle sardoniquement. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre cette attitude aussi agressive. Certes elle m'en voulait. C'était quelque chose que je ne réfuterai jamais. Mais ce comportement ne ressemblait pas du tout à celui de Rosalie. Bien au contraire. Je me recroquevillai sur le canapé et détournai le regard apeurée en haussant les épaules.

- "Ben… ouais… Pas toi ?" Elle secoua la tête avec un rictus qui me déstabilisait.

- "Je te l'ai déjà dit Bella. Je suis peut être revenue vivre ici mais entre nous rien n'a changé. Absolument rien. Nous ne sommes plus amies, il serait peut être temps que tu te mettes ça dans le crâne. Alors ne cherche pas à vouloir faire la conversation avec moi, ni à sympathiser parce que ça ne servira à rien."

J'étais estomaquée. Blessée, pour être correcte. Je m'attendais à ce genre de remontrances venant de sa part. Mais le vivre n'a rien de comparable à ce que j'aie pu imaginer. C'était beaucoup plus blessant et dur à supporter. Et ça me faisait mal à en perdre la tête, peu importe à quel point je pouvais être préparée psychologiquement.

- "Excuse-moi." Parvins-je à murmurer d'une petite voix. "Je me disais simplement qu'au lieu de nous ronger les ongles en attendant leur retour on aurait pu faire passer le temps. Mais je me suis trompée. Pardonne-moi."

Un silence retomba et je refusai de la regarder. Je ne voulais pas voir le dégoût et la haine qu'elle pouvait éprouver pour moi en ce moment même. Rester dans la même pièce qu'elle sans pouvoir lui parler était aussi extrêmement insupportable et incommode. Il fallait que je m'évade et que je sorte d'ici. Je m'apprêtais à me lever lorsque j'entendis au loin sa voix dans un faible murmure.

- "Je suis partie de chez Jacob, peu de temps après ton agression. C'est là que je l'aie vu."

J'avais tourné les yeux vers elle subitement. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Rosalie me parlait. Elle m'adressait enfin la parole de son plein gré. Et maintenant il fallait que je trouve quelque chose à lui dire.

- "Je suis contente pour toi. Ça n'a pas dû être facile d'oublier tous tes principes d'un seul coup." Elle baissa les yeux vers ses genoux.

- "Je crois… que dans un sens c'est grâce à toi. À toi et à ce que tu m'as dit avant de t'en aller. J'y ai repensé et j'ai réalisé que tout ce que tu disais était vrai. Je suis amoureuse de lui. Et le pire c'est que je ne le connaissais même pas. Mais j'ai lâché prise. Et pour le moment je ne le regrette pas."

Je souris légèrement. Rosalie avançait. Elle était en train d'évoluer et j'en étais vraiment heureuse.

- "Et maintenant tu le connais." Déduis-je nonchalamment.

Elle eut une teinte rosée qui prit forme sur ses joues et eut un faible sourire mystérieux au coin des lèvres. Elle me faisait penser à moi quand j'étais en train de penser à Edward. À la différence que le rose sur mes joues est bien plus prononcé et beaucoup plus visible. Il est même plus rouge que rose je dirais.

- "On a beaucoup discuté. Il m'a expliqué un tas de choses sur sa vie, sur sa nature et sur leurs croyances. Ce sont vraiment des gens biens au final. Ils sont tellement altruistes… Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de ça tout ce temps ? Comment j'ai pu me tromper aussi lourdement sur une personne, moi qui d'habitude aie un don pour cerner les gens au premier regard ?"

- "Tu es humaine Rosalie." M'empressais-je de la rassurer. "Tu fais des erreurs, comme tout le monde. Et puis… Je crois que dans un sens, tu voulais te préserver." Elle fronça les sourcils.

- "Me préserver de quoi ?" J'haussai les épaules.

- "De lui. Le jour du braquage, tu étais réellement proche de lui. Lorsqu'Edward et moi sommes arrivés au poste, tu étais dans ses bras et il te réconfortait. Je pense que c'est cette proximité et ce soudain attachement qui t'a fait peur et tu as eu besoin de t'éloigner. Et penser que les Cullen sont dangereux et néfastes était un excellent moyen d'y parvenir." Répondis-je. Elle eut un sourire franc.

- "Je n'étais pas prête à tomber amoureuse." Approuva-t-elle. "Tu as raison. Tu as toujours eu raison sur toute la ligne." Elle se mit à me regarder et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Ils avaient une certaine chaleur que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. "Tu as toujours su ce que je ressentais et pourquoi j'agissais de telle ou telle façon." Avoua-t-elle avec une pointe de nostalgie. Cette fois ce fut à mon tour de sourire.

- "C'est pareil pour toi. Tu me connais par cœur. Depuis toujours."

Un silence retomba durant lequel nous nous regardions avec une sourire détendu et mélancolique. En cet instant j'avais un faible espoir. Un maigre petit espoir qu'un jour, nous nous réconcilierons et que notre amitié se ressoudera. Les Cullen nous avaient éloignées. Peut être pourraient-ils désormais nous rapprocher à nouveau.

- "Et toi ?" Finit-elle par demander. Je me raidis. "Tu files toujours le parfait amour ?"

Je déglutis.

J'avais jusqu'ici tout fait pour ne pas penser à la façon donc nous nous étions quittés. Je lui avais avoué ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis pas mal de temps et il avait fui, prétextant qu'on en reparlerait plus tard. Je savais qu'il avait eu raison de s'en aller car sa famille avait besoin de lui. Mais le regard qu'il avait eu après son coup de téléphone ne m'avait pas échappé. Il avait été soulagé. Soulagé de ne pas avoir à supporter cette conversation maintenant, et soulagé d'avoir plus de temps avant de m'affronter. Et l'horreur que j'avais perçu dans ses pupilles m'avaient clairement fait comprendre quel était son opinion.

- "Hum oui." Marmonnais-je difficilement en regardant mes mains que je triturais gênée.

- "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" Questionna-t-elle. "Un problème entre vous ?" Je secouai la tête sans la regarder.

- "Seulement une divergence d'opinions. Rien de bien sérieux." Elle resta songeuse. Elle savait probablement que je mentais. C'était évident. Mais elle ne disait rien. Peut être qu'elle avait deviné que c'était un sujet sensible qu'il ne valait mieux pas évoquer.

- "Dis…" Commença-t-elle. "Tu as déjà songé… à l'après ?" Je me tendis et la regardai curieuse.

- "L'après ?" Demandais-je incertaine.

- "Je veux dire… Il est clair que nous sommes différentes. Ou plutôt qu'ils sont différents. Et ils vont bientôt s'en aller d'ici et… Nous ne les reverrons probablement plus. Et je me demandais si… tu avais déjà pensé à devenir comme eux ?"

Elle avait les yeux pleins d'hésitations et redoutait ma réponse. Peut être qu'elle aussi y songeait. Si seulement elle savait à quel point j'y avais pensé… à quel point j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de savoir qu'ils allaient partir et qu'Edward ne voulait pas de moi dans cette vie là…

- "Ça m'a traversé l'esprit deux ou trois fois." Balbutiais-je décontenancée et triste. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- "Vraiment ?" Demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil. Je soupirai.

- "En réalité j'y pense. Tout le temps." Réussis-je à articuler difficilement.

- "Donc…" Hésita-t-elle. "Tu vas devenir comme eux ? Et toi aussi tu vas t'en aller ?" Je fermai les yeux l'espace d'une seconde et tentai de réfréner mon envie de tout déballer d'un seul coup.

- "Encore faut-il que lui le veuille." Répondis-je avec acerbité et zèle. Elle baissa les yeux.

- "Je vois. C'est donc ça votre divergence d'opinions ?" Devina-t-elle.

J'eus un semblant de sourire sur le visage. Comment faisait-elle pour tout deviner comme ça ? Si je ne connaissais pas Alice, j'aurais pu penser que Rose était la fille la plus extralucide qui existe au monde.

- "On peut dire ça." Éludais-je rapidement. "Et toi ?" Me tournais-je vers elle afin de détourner la conversation de ma personne. "Tu y as déjà songé ?" Elle sourit chaleureusement. Elle avait un regard rêveur sur le visage que je ne m'expliquais pas. Puis elle répondit avec jovialité.

- "Bella si tu savais…" Rêvassa-t-elle. "Je n'arrête pas de faire ce rêve où Emmett et moi sommes assis sur cette véranda, en train de regarder nos enfants et nos petits-enfants… J'ai vraiment envie que ce rêve devienne réalité." Sourit-elle._(N/Samy: Comme dans la petite maison dans la prairie lol!!!)_

Je la regardai incrédule la bouche ouverte.

- "Rosalie…" Je cherchais mes mots tandis qu'elle m'écoutait. "Tu… Enfin tu sais bien qu'il s'agit seulement d'un rêve n'est-ce pas ?" Elle fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et son sourire rêveur disparut.

- "Pourquoi ça ? Si je devenais vampire moi aussi, nous pourrions passer toute notre vie ensemble. Mieux que ça, notre éternité ensemble." Je fermai les yeux en soupirant.

- "Oui mais la vision que tu viens de me décrire, ce futur dont tu me parles, il n'arrivera jamais." Déclarais-je mal à l'aise.

- "Je ne comprends pas Bella. Pourquoi n'arrivera-t-il jamais ?" Se braqua-t-elle. _(N/Samy: elle est vraiment blonde elle)_ "Tu penses que mon histoire avec Emmett n'est pas sérieuse ?" Elle était en colère à présent. Je m'empressai de répliquer.

- "Non pas du tout. Bien au contraire."

- "Alors quoi ?" Rétorqua-t-elle haineusement. Je la regardai tristement avec panique. Apparemment elle n'était pas au courant. Emmett n'avait pas cru bon de l'en informer. Ou peut être n'en avait pas eu le courage.

- "Les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants". Lâchais-je d'une voix faible.

Son visage se décomposa à la vitesse d'un guépard. Elle me regardait comme si je venais de lâcher la bombe du siècle. Je me sentais coupable de lui avouer ça. La connaissant, ce n'était pas un détail à prendre à la légère.

- "Ah non ?" Fit-elle désœuvrée et désemparée. J'hochai la tête désolée.

- "Pourquoi crois-tu que Jasper et Alice n'ont pas d'enfant ?" Elle ferma les yeux un instant, assimilant probablement ce que je venais de lui apprendre.

- "Je vois…" Murmura-t-elle tout bas._(N/Samy: Lumière au dessus de sa tête qui s'allume^^)_

- "Rosalie, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça seulement… En t'entendant parler et y croire…"

- "Je sais." Me coupa-t-elle tristement. "Merci de m'avoir informé. Je l'ignorais."

Je me sentais véritablement mal pour elle. C'était la raison qui faisait que ça ne pourrait jamais marcher entre eux. Edward l'avait compris dès lors où il avait lu ses pensées. Et il n'avait pas eu besoin de me le dire car je le savais déjà. Je l'avais toujours su. Rosalie était peut être amoureuse d'Emmett, au point de vouloir sacrifier sa vie humaine. Mais jamais elle ne sacrifierait sa chance un jour d'être mère. Elle aimait l'amour, mais elle aimait la maternité encore plus. Son plus grand rêve est de fonder une famille et d'avoir des enfants. Et Emmett ne pourrait jamais lui apporter tout cela. Il serait un mari exemplaire, le meilleur dont elle puisse rêver. Mais c'était d'un père dont elle avait besoin. Un père pour ses enfants. Et ça, même avec tous les efforts du monde, il ne pourrait jamais l'être.

- "Ça craint la vie. Tu ne trouves pas ?" Fis-je avec désinvolture pour essayer d'apaiser l'atmosphère qui s'était drôlement alourdie. Elle hocha la tête et sourit mais le cœur n'y était pas.

- "Ouais… Et toi ? Ça ne te poserait aucun problème de quitter ta vie pour… Lui ?" Demanda-t-elle. J'haussai les épaules.

- "Tu sais, moi ça fait cinq ans que je ne peux plus avoir d'enfants. Alors pour ce qui est de fonder une famille, j'ai fait une croix dessus et me suis résignée il y a bien longtemps."

- "C'est triste." Avoua-t-elle. "Toi tu es prête à changer pour lui mais il ne veut pas. Et moi c'est tout le contraire. Il serait prêt à me transformer mais c'est moi qui ne veux pas. Enfin je crois qu'il le voudrait. Sinon il m'aurait déjà parlé de la stérilité des vampires car il sait à quel point je voudrais des enfants."

- "Si on échangeait ?" Plaisantais-je pour cacher le mal être qui nous rongeait toutes les deux. Elle rit légèrement avec du ressenti.

- "Ce serait en effet une bonne solution. Reste plus qu'à les mettre au courant et le tour est joué."

Je rigolai brièvement, appréciant la soudaine légèreté de cette conversation avec un sujet pourtant grave et important. Ça faisait si longtemps que Rosalie et moi n'avions pas parlé à cœur ouvert de cette façon, et que nous n'avions pas ri… J'avais l'impression que cela remontait à une autre époque, un autre temps où il n'y avait que nous. J'aimerais revenir en ce temps là, au moment où il n'y avait que nous et nous seules. Et où nous étions unies pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Car oui, c'était comme cela que nous étions. Comme un couple marié qui affronte les bons moments comme les mauvais et qui se soutient à chaque épreuve à traverser. Mais ce temps là était révolu. Je ne crois pas qu'un jour nous redeviendrons aussi soudés que nous l'étions avant tout ça. Avant les Cullen. Quelque part – un infime partie de moi – j'avais envie de blâmer Edward pour être apparu dans ma vie et pour avoir terni et dissolu mon amitié avec Rosalie. Pour m'avoir fait choisir lui plutôt qu'elle. Et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à regretter le fait qu'il se soit trouvé sur mon chemin car sans lui, je serais encore en train d'errer quelque part dans une vie sans but, sans joie ni bonheur, sans amour ni sens. Mais je serais encore avec Rosalie.

Soudaine la porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à Emmett. Aussitôt qu'elle le vit, Rosalie se leva hors du canapé et courus vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras. J'étais soulagée de le voir revenir sain et sauf. Mais d'un autre côté, cela signifiait que mon moment de réconciliation momentané avec Rosalie était bel et bien terminé. Je me levais du canapé et m'éloignai pour leur laisser un moment d'intimité.

- "J'ai eu si peur…" Entendis-je Rosalie murmurer.

- "C'est fini. Tout va bien. Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'inquiéter. Je suis plus robuste que tu ne le croies." J'entendis des bruits étouffés et je supposais qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser. Pour ma part je n'attendais qu'une chose, c'était de voir Edward. Même si je redoutais ce qui allait se passer, j'avais besoin de le voir pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il était toujours là et qu'il ne m'avait pas abandonné.

- "Hum Bella ?" Appela Emmett. Je me retournai avec anxiété. "Edward est là, il attend juste qu'on s'en aille." M'apprit-il. J'hochai la tête pour le remercier.

- "Merci Emmett." Celui-ci focalisa son attention à nouveau vers Rosalie.

- "D'ailleurs il est temps qu'on s'en aille." Lui sourit-il en lui prenant la main.

- "Où est-ce qu'on va ?" Demanda-t-elle en souriant. Il l'entraina hors de l'appartement.

- "Tu verras. C'est une surprise." Répondit-il et j'imaginais bien le sourire qu'il pouvait avoir sur la figure.

- "J'adore les surprises." Entendis-je Rosalie lui répondre avec entrain.

Je soupirai en les voyant aussi détendus et heureux alors que je savais que ce ne serait pas le cas pour Edward et moi.

- "Bella ?"

Sa voix m'était parvenue comme un murmure. Je relevai les yeux et me tournai pour le voir dans l'entrebâillement de la porte avec un air hésitant et à moitié craintif. Pour ma part, je n'éprouvais que de l'inquiétude et un profond soulagement de le voir revenir vivant.

- "Tu es revenu…" Murmurais-je en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

- "Je t'avais dit qu'il ne m'arriverait rien." Répondit-il tout bas.

Je n'avais envie que d'une seule chose, courir me jeter dans ses bras et ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Mais quelque chose me retenait.

Nous ne nous étions pas quittés en excellents termes et il y avait dans ces retrouvailles un goût amer. Et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. J'espérais qu'il soit le premier à briser la glace et à parler mais il ne trouva rien à dire. Je commençais à avoir peur. Est-ce que nous en étions venus à ne plus nous parler ? Pourquoi était-ce aussi compliqué ? Je scrutais son regard en espérant y trouver quelque chose qui m'indiquerait ce qu'il pouvait penser. Mais rien. Il avait un visage impassible, dénué de toute trace d'émotion. Au bout d'un silence interminable, je ne pus supporter son mutisme une seconde de plus.

- "Comment ça s'est passé ?" Demandais-je difficilement.

- "On les a traqués puis on a essayé d'en finir avec eux. L'un des trois, Laurent, avait apparemment déserté le clan il y a peu donc au final, ils n'étaient que deux. Emmett a anéanti la femelle Victoria. Quant au troisième, James, il a réussi à prendre la fuite, je ne sais comment."

- "Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ?" M'enquis-je, pas très rassurée de savoir que l'un d'eux était encore en vie. Il détourna le regard.

- "Je crois qu'il veut se venger d'Emmett pour avoir tué sa compagne." Avoua-t-il.

- "Se venger ?" Répétais-je anxieuse. "Mais alors… Qu'est-ce que vous…"

- "On va redoubler de vigilance." Me coupa-t-il en ayant deviné ma question.

J'hochai la tête, puis un silence gênant se créa. Je trouvais cette situation drôlement embarrassante et ça me dérangeait. Il ferma la porte derrière lui puis se tourna vers moi, les bras croisés sur son torse. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant d'engager à nouveau la conversation.

- "Je suis contente que tu n'aies rien." Déclarais-je d'une voix faible. Je le vis baisser les yeux avant de remonter son visage et ses traits impassibles s'estompèrent pour laisser place à des émotions tourmentées.

- "Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit Bella ?" Je fronçai les sourcils.

- "A propos de quoi ?" Demandais-je en sachant très bien de quoi il parlait.

- "A propos de ce que tu ressentais. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu voulais devenir… Ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait croire que la situation te convenait et que tu ne voulais pas ?"

- "Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je ne le voulais pas et que la situation me convenait !" M'emportais-je. "C'est toi seul qui l'as décrété." Il m'asséna un regard noir qui me fit froid dans le dos.

- "Tu aurais dû me le dire. J'aurais dû le savoir…" Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, comme s'il se le reprochait.

- "J'ai essayé de t'en parler Edward." Lui appris-je. "À plusieurs moments j'ai voulu te le dire mais j'avais peur de ce que tu dirais. Et quand tu me disais à quel point tu étais formel sur le fait que jamais tu n'accepterais de me transformer, comment crois-tu que j'aie réagi ? Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça a été dur pour moi de te l'avouer tout à l'heure." Je vis son regard changer et s'adoucir tandis que je continuais en tentant de ne pas craquer. "J'ai supporté chaque moment où tu disais que tu ne me transformerais jamais et que tu étais heureux de savoir que ce qui se passe entre Esmée et Carlisle ne nous arriverait pas. Mais je ne le supporte plus Edward. Je ne pouvais plus me taire et rester là à attendre le moment où vous partiriez et où tu m'abandonnerais."

- "Pourtant c'est comme ça que ça doit se passer." Contra-t-il les traits tirés. Je secouai la tête paniquée.

- "Tu… tu ne veux même pas y songer ne serait-ce qu'une minute ?" Suppliais-je.

- "C'est hors de question !" S'emporta-t-il soudainement. "Je ne te ferai pas subir un tel sort."

- "Mais si c'est ce que je veux !" Protestais-je.

- "Bella, tu pourrais me demander la lune si tu voulais. Mais pas ça." Il avait des yeux tristes et en même temps, son visage était ferme et résolu.

- "Pourquoi ? Edward je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Quand est-ce que tu le comprendras ?"

- "Tu vois ? C'est exactement pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu t'attaches. Je savais que ça finirait comme ça."

- "Alors pourquoi être resté ?" Crachais-je. "Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé, couché avec moi et dit que tu m'aimais au lieu de te tenir écarté ?"

- "Parce que je suis égoïste !" Lâcha-t-il acerbe et tourmenté. "J'ai essayé Bella. J'ai vraiment essayé de m'éloigner. Mais au final je ne suis qu'un égoïste qui a préféré se faire plaisir, sans penser aux conséquences que ça aurait sur toi une fois que je serai parti. Je suis un monstre pas vrai ?" Rétorqua-t-il acide.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'entendais. Ainsi il n'y avait véritablement aucun espoir pour que nous finissions heureux comme je le voulais ? Je me rapprochai de lui avec lenteur puis arrivée à une distance assez proche, je posai mes mains sur son torse en tâchant d'ignorer l'effet que cela provoquait dans mon bas ventre.

- "Tu ne veux pas être égoïste encore un peu et me transformer ?" Finis-je par demander d'une voix à peine audible.

Il me regarda les yeux révoltés tandis que j'appréhendais sa réaction.

- "Comment tu peux me demander une chose pareille Bella ?" Articula-t-il lentement tellement il était incrédule.

- "Parce que je t'aime et que je n'aie pas envie de te laisser t'en aller pour me retrouver toute seule…" J'avais des yeux perdus et implorants. Il prit mes mains et les ôta de son torse avant de se reculer vivement.

- "Je n'aurais jamais dû céder… J'aurais dû partir quand j'en avais l'occasion et te laisser mener ta vie sans que je n'interfère." Il reculait de moi et je restai immobile, tentant d'analyser la situation.

- "Edward…" Murmurais-je indécise face à sa réaction. "Qu'est-ce que tu…"

- "On a fait une erreur Bella." Décréta-t-il en me regardant sérieusement. "Une énorme erreur et il est temps d'y remédier." J'écarquillai les yeux, comprenant ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

- "Non attends, tu dis n'importe quoi…" Paniquais-je soudainement. "On va trouver une solution…"

- "Il n'y en a pas." Contra-t-il durement avec une pointe de regret dans les yeux. "Je ne suis pas fait pour toi et la situation continuera à s'aggraver si je n'arrête pas tout ça maintenant."

Mes jambes commencèrent à flageoler et mon cœur accéléra tandis que je le suppliais du regard de ne pas s'en aller.

- "Edward…"

- "C'est mieux comme ça Bella, crois-moi." Assura-t-il.

- "Non !" M'écriais-je alarmée._ (N/Samy: Popo mais t'es dingue, faut pas les séparer !!! * A les larmes aux yeux *) (N/A: Quelqu'un m'appelle??^^)_

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, Edward n'était plus là. Il avait disparu et emporté mon cœur et mon âme avec lui. Je commençai à suffoquer et à manquer d'air. Je titubais, me sentant vaciller et ma vue se brouillait. Mes larmes se mirent à monter et cette fois, je ne les retins pas.

Je boitai jusqu'à mon lit, me rendant compte progressivement que bien qu'Edward soit revenu sain et sauf, il m'avait quand même abandonné de façon aussi soudaine et ridicule. Je m'allongeai sur le lit et me mis à pleurer. Ainsi donc, ça ne s'arrêterait jamais. Je ne finirai jamais heureuse. La seule chose qui m'était arrivée de bien en plus de cinq ans venait de s'évaporer et de disparaitre en me laissant dans le néant. Je ne pourrai pas m'en remettre. Je le savais. Mon cœur souffrait le martyr dans ma poitrine, comme s'il saignait. Je savais cependant que ce n'était pas la dernière fois que je voyais Edward. Ils n'étaient pas encore partis de Forks, et il était hors de question qu'il me dise au revoir de cette façon. Et puis s'il croyait que j'allais le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte, il pouvait se les mettre où je pense.  
Lorsque je me rendis compte de ma soudaine attitude de battante et de ma détermination que je ne me reconnaissais point, je me relevais d'un bond du lit, effarée.

- "Jasper c'est toi qui es en train de trafiquer mon corps ?" Demandais-je sanglotante. J'entendis un rire suave parcourir la sombre pièce.

- "Je ne trafique pas ton corps Bella. Juste tes émotions." Entendis-je une voix masculine que je connaissais s'élever.

- "Pour moi c'est du pareil au même." Marmonnais-je en le cherchant des yeux. La lumière s'alluma soudainement et je le vis en face de moi avec un sourire compatissant sur le visage.

- "Alice a vu ce qui s'est passé et elle m'a demandé de venir veiller sur toi. Et également de te faire dormir contre ton gré." Je me mis à rire brièvement, presque de peur.

- "Tu n'es pas capable de faire ça, si ?" M'enquis-je craintive. Il sourit mystérieusement.

- "Tu pourrais être surprise du nombre de choses que je suis capable de faire."_(N/A: Celle là elle est pour toi Sam! xD)_ Je détournai les yeux au loin en séchant mes larmes avec mes manches.

- "Pourquoi est-il tellement catégorique ?" Finis-je par demander au bout d'un silence intenable. Je l'entendis soupirer.

- "Laisse-lui un peu de temps pour y penser." Je secouai la tête.

- "Ça ne sert strictement à rien. Il ne sera jamais d'accord." Réfutais-je. "Rien que la façon dont il est parti tout à l'heure…"

- "Bella, il est bouleversé. Il croyait que tu étais de son avis, il s'est résolu et fait à l'idée que vous étiez sur la même longueur d'onde et que vous finiriez par vous séparer. Tu viens de tout remettre en question. C'est comme s'il s'était pris une bonne claque en pleine figure."

- "Mais il n'est pas d'accord." Contrais-je. "Il… il croit me sauver en refusant, alors qu'en réalité il est en train de me détruire." Je l'entendis soupirer.

- "Il est en train d'y réfléchir Bella. Il est perdu. Je le sais parce qu'Alice a eu une vision de toi où tu faisais partie des nôtres."

J'écarquillai les yeux, en proie à de l'étonnement.

- "Tu es sérieux ?" M'exclamais-je incrédule. Il hocha la tête.

- "Elle m'a fait la fête à la maison au moment où elle l'a eue. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps elle attendait ce moment."

- "Et moi donc…" Soufflais-je, incapable d'y croire.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Je croyais qu'en partant, il emporterait tout espoir avec lui, mais Jasper venait de me prouver le contraire. Ainsi donc il y avait une infime possibilité pour que je puisse obtenir ce que je voulais.

- "Laisse-lui le temps Bella. Pour le moment il est encore sous le choc de savoir que tu n'es pas d'accord avec lui, et il a besoin de revoir tous ses principes et de se pousser dans ses retranchements." J'hochai la tête en baissant le regard vers mes genoux.

- "Tu crois qu'il y a une chance alors ?" Je l'entendis rire légèrement.

- "Y en a même plusieurs. Faut pas t'en faire."

Il secouait la tête avec amusement et je le regardai curieusement.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demandais-je.

- "Je suis en train de jeter un coup d'œil à votre appartement. C'est un vrai chantier !" Rigola-t-il. "Mon frère n'y est pas allé de mains mortes." Je me surpris à rire malgré moi.

- "Heureusement qu'il a eu la délicatesse de réparer la porte et le frigo." Il s'esclaffa brièvement tandis que je me frottais les yeux.

- "Il est temps pour toi de dormir." Déclara-t-il. Je me rebiffai.

- "Je n'ai pas envie de dormir." Râlais-je.

- "Je ne te laisse pas le choix." Déclara-t-il avec aplomb. _(N/Samy: O_o Jazz ! Qu'il est sexy quand il est autoritaire lol!!) (N/A: Je ne te le ferais pas dire... )_

Je sentis une vague de sommeil m'emporter contre mon gré. Ce sale traitre était en train de me forcer à dormir. Dans le fond ce n'était peut être pas plus mal, étant donné que si je restais éveillée, j'aurais passé ma nuit à pleurer le départ précipité d'Edward.

* * *

La nuit fut sans rêve.

Bizarrement le sommeil envoyé par Jasper était un sommeil de plomb, comme si j'avais pris des somnifères. Je trouvais mon lit étonnement plus confortable que d'habitude. J'étendis les bras sur le matelas que je trouvais particulièrement moelleux pour une fois afin de détendre mes muscles engourdis. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les ouvrir complètement pour me trouver dans une pièce encore inconnue. Des murs blancs, un écran plasma devant mes yeux, ce n'était certainement pas ma chambre.

Je me relevai d'un bond, en proie à de la crainte et entendis un léger rire mélodieux qui fit chavirer les battements de mon cœur. Je tournai la tête à droite à gauche pour trouver le détenteur de la voix que je connaissais par cœur. Edward était assis sur un divan noir et me regardait avec un sourire amusé, probablement à cause de mon déboussolage. J'aurais pu m'en offusquer mais j'étais bien trop heureuse de le retrouver, et surtout de le voir de bonne humeur.

- "Je savais que ce n'était pas un adieu hier soir." Murmurais-je d'une voix engourdie et encore ensommeillée.

- "Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'étais capable de te quitter aussi facilement ?" Fit-il avec du ressenti dans la voix, ainsi qu'une légère amertume.

Je me levai du lit, vêtue d'un pyjama dont j'ignorai carrément l'existence – Alice devait surement être passée par là – et m'approchai de lui sans le quitter des yeux. Je m'assis sur ses genoux d'abord hésitante, puis il m'attira à lui de lui-même en m'entourant de ses bras froids. Je me serrai contre lui et nichai ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. Puis je soupirai d'aise en fermant les yeux. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir eu une telle proximité avec lui depuis des mois. Ça m'avait manqué à un point phénoménal.

- "Tu es de bonne humeur." Constatais-je avec un sourire flottant sur mes lèvres.

- "Pas vraiment." Répondit-il. "Mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir et d'encaisser tout ça."

- "Et qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?" M'enquis-je anxieuse. Je l'entendis soupirer.

- "Rien de concret. Je nage dans le flou total." Avoua-t-il embarrassé.

Je relevai alors les yeux et me retrouvai nez à nez avec des yeux dorés qui m'engloutirent. Il prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa avec un empressement évident. Là aussi, j'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas senti ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je répondis avec hâte et passai mes bras autour de son cou. Peut être que lui aussi, notre contact lui avait manqué car il avait l'air autant enthousiaste que je l'étais. Pour ma part, j'étais en manque de lui c'était certain. Si j'éprouvais un tel manque et un tel vide à ce stade, dans quel état je serai une fois qu'il sera parti ? Rien que d'y penser me fit une boule au ventre et je me sentis défaillir. Edward sentit mon trouble et mon soudain mal être puisqu'il s'éloigna pour me regarder avec inquiétude.

- "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?" S'enquit-il concerné. Je décidai d'être franche pour une fois.

- "Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes." Murmurais-je en abaissant mon regard, incapable de l'affronter. "Je ne pourrai pas le supporter. Il faut que tu me transformes." Il souffla bruyamment et je le sentis se tendre.

- "Je ne peux pas Bella. C'est contre tout ce que j'avais imaginé pour toi, contre tous mes principes et te garder par simple égoïsme serait odieux de ma part." Refusa-t-il.

- "Non ce ne serait pas par égoïsme. Tu ne l'es pas du tout bien au contraire." M'exclamais-je sûre de moi. "Ce n'est pas contre mon gré, je le veux Edward."

- "Et bien pas moi." Trancha-t-il sans appel.

Je compris alors son refus. Il ne voulait pas me transformer car il ne voulait pas de moi dans sa vie. Il n'était pas sûr de m'aimer pour l'éternité. Cette réalité me fit atrocement souffrir de l'intérieur.

- "Je vois…" Marmonnais-je en luttant pour contenir mes larmes. Je vis son regard changer et s'alarmer.

- "Quoi ? Non attends tu as mal compris." S'empressa-t-il de rectifier. "Bella…" Il planta ses yeux dans les miens pour me forcer à le regarder. "Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie… Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir…"

J'écarquillai les yeux et ouvris la bouche de surprise.

- "C'est vrai ?" M'étonnais-je. Il hocha la tête difficilement, comme si ça ne lui plaisait pas de me l'avouer. Je sentis une vague d'espoir m'envahir soudainement et me surpris à croire que tout n'était pas perdu finalement.

- "Mais c'est hors de question." Conclut-il sombrement.

- "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi refuses-tu si on en a envie tous les deux ?"

- "Parce que ce n'est pas une vie Bella. Tu… Ce serait un crime abominable si je te transformais en vampire. Tu mérites tellement mieux que ça." Je soupirai en secouant la tête exaspérée.

- "Tu dis des sottises. La seule chose que je veux vraiment c'est toi, vivre et passer ma vie avec toi." Il me caressa la joue avec de la douleur dans ses prunelles que je ne compris pas.

- "Arrêtons de parler de ça maintenant, tu veux bien ? Tu dois avoir faim." Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- "Je ne compte pas en rester là." Déclarais-je avec assurance et détermination.

- "Bella…" Soupira-t-il agacé. Je levai les yeux au ciel et maugréai intérieurement.

- "D'accord." Rendis-je les armes temporairement avec difficulté.

- "Merci." Sourit-il. Je détournai le regard et un silence s'installa avant que je ne décide à le briser.

- "Tu ne m'as même pas dit ce que je faisais là." Lui fis-je remarquer.

- "Après que Jasper t'ai fait t'endormir il a cru bon de t'emmener là étant donné le… l'état de ton appartement." Je ris brièvement.

- "C'est idiot. Je n'ai aucun problème pour dormir là bas."

- "Moi je trouve qu'il a eu raison. Tu n'as même plus d'intimité dans ta chambre à cause des murs abattus."

- "La faute à qui ?" Répliquais-je sarcastique.

Il ne trouva rien à redire et resta silencieux, méditant sur quelque chose que j'ignorais.

- "Il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison ?" Finis-je par demander. Il secoua la tête.

- "Non on est seul. Carlisle est à l'hôpital et Jasper et Alice sont partis chasser." Je hochai la tête avec embarras. Des tas de pensées et d'idées affluaient mon esprits mais je voyais bien qu'il était préoccupé et qu'il n'avait pas la tête à ce genre de choses.

- "J'ai parlé avec Rosalie hier." Il reporta son attention sur moi et me fit un sourire encourageant.

- "Vous vous reparlez. C'est un bon début." Je baissai les yeux avec gêne.

- "Je ne sais pas. Quoi qu'il en soit Emmett ne lui a pas dit que les vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant. Pourquoi lui a-t-il caché ?"

- "Parce qu'il savait ce que ça représentait pour elle." Répondit-il. "Il ne voulait pas la décevoir. Mais il allait le faire d'une façon ou d'une autre."

- "Elle imaginait une vie de famille avec lui." Murmurais-je tristement.

- "Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle serait prête à abandonner ses rêves et ses projets pour lui ?" Me demanda-t-il. Je fronçai les sourcils.

- "C'est toi qui lis dans les pensées. Tu es sensé le savoir non ?" Rétorquai-je.

- "Ses pensées étaient embrouillées et confuses quand je suis arrivé hier. Et puis… Dans le fond c'est toi sa meilleure amie qui la connais mieux que personne. Je pense que tu es la mieux placée pour savoir ce qu'elle peut décider." Je soupirai et secouai la tête de dépit.

- "Elle ne pourra pas." Avouai-je difficilement. "Jamais elle ne sera capable de dire adieu à son envie de bébé, même par amour." Edward me frictionna le dos tandis que je posai ma tête sur son torse.

- "Je la comprends. Tu devrais penser la même chose qu'elle." Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- "La situation est différente. Contrairement à elle, je ne peux plus avoir d'enfant. Et puis… Elle n'est peut être pas prête à abandonner sa vie et son avenir par amour mais moi je le suis." Répliquai-je avec assurance. Je l'entendis rire brièvement avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

- "Je vais te ramener chez toi." Déclara-t-il dans un murmure. Je fronçai les sourcils.

- "Quoi ? Pourquoi tu as quelque chose à faire ?" M'enquis-je déçue.

- "Je dois aller chasser. Et puis j'ai besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir." J'écarquillai les yeux.

- "Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu serais d'accord pour me transformer ?" Demandais-je avec un soudain espoir. Il détourna les yeux au loin.

- "Je ne sais pas je… Je ne peux pas faire ça."

Je pris son visage en coupe dans mes mains pour qu'il affronte mon regard. Il avait les pupilles assombries.

- "Edward je t'en supplie. Ma vie sans toi est complètement dénuée de sens. Je n'aurai jamais une famille à moi, je ne serai jamais heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi…"

Il me fit taire en m'embrassant soudainement, comme s'il voulait fuir ce que j'avais à lui dire. Je me laissai faire sans peine tellement son pouvoir et son emprise sur moi était immense. Il s'écarta au bout d'un moment et posa son front contre le mien en caressant mes bras dénudés de haut en bas.

- "Je vais y réfléchir." Promit-il. "Maintenant va te préparer, je te ramène."

……………

Je me retrouvai dans l'appartement délabré, et une fois n'est pas coutume, j'étais seule.

Rosalie était au travail à l'heure qu'il est, à moins qu'elle ne l'ait séché pour passer sa journée avec Emmett. Je soupirai. Au moins un couple heureux. Deux si l'on compte Carlisle et Esmée. Et pourtant, c'était moi qui était heureuse avec Edward il n'y a pas si longtemps. Comment la situation a-t-elle pu changer et virer de bord aussi rapidement ? Je me fis à manger avec un micro-onde à moitié pété et un plat de brocolis surgelé. Je n'aimais pas vraiment ça mais qu'importe, je pouvais manger n'importe quoi en ce moment. La télé était cassée donc je dus me résoudre à aller bouquiner dans ma chambre.

Au moins une chose qui n'a pas été démolie par la bagarre entre Edward et Jacob : Ma bibliothèque de livres.

Je me surpris à sourire et à m'imaginer que même dans un tel moment de perte de contrôle, Edward avait fait attention à la seule chose qui me tenait à cœur dans cet appartement. Naturellement, c'était complètement ridicule de penser qu'il a pu faire attention à ce détail. Même s'il a toujours été de nature prévenant et attentionné, il n'a pas pu penser à ça en pleine bataille, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais j'aimais quand même me dire ça. Ça me donnait le sentiment d'être importante à ses yeux, même un tout petit peu.

Dans le fond, Edward ne voulait pas transformer et n'avait pas l'intention de le faire. Il voulait simplement nous épargner une dispute qui n'augurait rien de bon. J'avais l'impression que j'étais bonne pour m'écrouler rien que de penser au moment où il me dirait non et où il me ferait ses véritables adieux.

Et tandis que je relisais pour la énième fois un roman de Jane Austen, je ne sentis pas le temps passer à une folle allure et je n'entendis pas Rosalie arriver en furie dans ma chambre.

- "Bella !" S'écria-t-elle paniquée. Je me relevai d'un bond et fronçai les sourcils, désarçonnée par sa soudaine anxiété.

- "Rosalie ?" Elle était complètement bouleversée et ailleurs.

- "Oh mon Dieu !" Cria-t-elle affolée et déstabilisée.

- "Quoi ?" M'alarmai-je. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Elle s'agitait dans tous les sens, complètement désœuvrée.

- "Je… J'étais… La banque…"

- "Calme-toi." Lui intimais-je. "Essaie de commencer depuis le début d'accord ?"

-" J'ai… Je travaillais… Emmett m'a déposé ce matin." Balbutia-t-elle.

- "Et puis ?" L'encourageai-je. Je la sentis effrayée et anéantie.

- "J'ai reçu cet appel…" Murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- "Quel appel ?" Paniquais-je. Elle ne répondit pas. "Rosalie quel appel ?" Répétais-je impatiemment.

- "Le… le vampire." Avoua-t-elle faiblement à voix basse, comme si elle avait peur de se faire surprendre. Je me figeai, complètement dépassée.

- "Tu veux dire celui qui s'est enfui ?" Demandais-je confirmation. Elle hocha la tête.

- "James. Le blond. Celui avec qui Emmett s'est battu la dernière fois à la banque et qui ne voulait pas déguerpir."

Je la regardai choquée. Pourquoi diable ce James avait-il appelé Rosalie ? Et comment avait-il eu son numéro ?

- "Tu es sûre que c'était lui ?" M'informais-je avec inquiétude.

- "Il me l'a dit Bella ! Il m'a menacé au téléphone !" Cria-t-elle avec véhémence.

- "D'accord, d'accord." Tentais-je de l'apaiser. "Essaie de te calmer et de respirer tu veux bien ?"

Elle inspira lentement et expira pour se tranquilliser. C'était la première fois que je la voyais aussi tendue. D'habitude, elle relativisait et était toujours calme et posée. Là c'était tout le contraire. Elle devenait folle.

- "Quand il m'a demandé si j'étais Rosalie Hale, j'ai tout de suite reconnu sa voix au bout du combiné." Commença-t-elle avec un peu plus de calme. J'acquiesçai. "Il… Il m'a dit que ce que mon petit ami avait fait à sa compagne méritait d'être puni sévèrement. Il m'a menacé de ne parler à personne de son appel car il le saurait aussi facilement qu'il a réussi à me trouver. Ensuite il… Il m'a dit que si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il dit, il s'occuperait des Cullen et qu'il les exterminerait. Il m'a dit qu'il avait des tas de relations et que les Cullen étaient fichus."

Je frissonnai en l'entendant parler. Il allait s'en prendre aux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi, à la personne qui comptait le plus et qui représentait ma vie. Un monde où les Cullen n'étaient plus, où _il_ n'était plus, je ne pouvais le concevoir ni le supporter. Même l'imaginer relevait de l'impossible.

- "Tu le crois ?" Osais-je demander. Elle haussa les épaules.

- "Je ne sais pas… Mais j'ai peur." Sanglota-t-elle à moitié.

- "En clair qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?" M'impatientais-je tellement j'appréhendais.

- "Il… Je crois qu'il veut me tuer… à sa place…"

Elle éclata en sanglots et se mit à pleurer abondamment. Je la pris dans mes bras mal à l'aise et maladroitement et m'activais à frictionner son dos. Je tentais par tous les moyens de ne pas pleurer à mon tour face à la situation.

- "Dis-moi que c'est une blague…" Suppliais-je. "Que tu as mal compris." Elle s'écarta brusquement de moi en secouant la tête apeurée.

- "Il m'a donné un rendez-vous." Avoua-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible. J'écarquillai les yeux, horrifiée.

- "Quoi ? Mais… mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Où ça ?" Paniquais-je terrifiée à l'idée que ce dénommé James voulait quoi que ce soit à Rosalie.

- "Il… Ce soir à la banque… il m'a demandé de venir seule."

- "C'est hors de question !" M'enflammais-je furibonde. "Rosalie, tu n'iras pas c'est clair ?"

- "Mais il ne me laisse pas le choix !" Protesta-t-elle. "Il a dit que lui et ses amis s'en prendront à tous les Cullen si je n'y allais pas !"

Je restai interdite et déconfite. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce foutoir ? Alors c'était quoi le plan ? Ma meilleure amie où les Cullen c'est ça ? Je compris alors le plan de James. Il avait l'intention de venger sa compagne en s'en prenant à celle d'Emmett. C'était un cercle vicieux, un véritable guet-apens qui allait détruire des personnes et briser des cœurs. Est-ce qu'il mentait lorsqu'il disait qu'il avait des relations et qu'il pouvait anéantir les Cullen comme il voulait ? Ou disait-il la vérité ? C'était un risque à ne pas tenter.

- "Rosalie, dis-moi que tu n'as pas l'intention d'y aller." Implorais-je vainement.

- "Bella, je ne peux pas les laisser mourir… Tu imagines s'il dit la vérité ? Il faut que j'y aille." Insista-t-elle avec effroi. Je la regardai terrorisée et impuissante face à la situation qui se déroulait sous mes yeux.

- "Non, tu n'iras pas. On va trouver une solution." Déclarais-je avec aplomb et détermination. "Rosalie regarde-moi !" Criais-je tremblante en la voyant fuir mon regard. "On va s'en sortir." Lui assurais-je. "On va trouver une solution." Elle se mit enfin à me regarder et fondit en larmes une nouvelle fois.

- "Mais quoi ? Bella je suis perdue, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Aide-moi ! Je t'en supplie aide-moi Bella !"

Elle était déboussolée, tellement vulnérable et fragile à cet instant qu'elle me faisait pitié. Pas dans le mauvais sens, non. Je parle plutôt de compassion qu'autre chose. J'avais tellement envie de l'aider. Elle me demandai de la secourir mais je ne savais pas comment. Elle méritait de vivre et d'être heureuse. Elle méritait qu'on se batte pour elle.

À cette constatation une idée m'apparut. Ce n'était pas une solution qui allait l'enchanter, mais c'était la seule que je voyais pour sauver mon amie ainsi que les Cullen.

- "Rosalie…" Commençais-je avec une lueur déterminée dans les yeux. "Est-ce que James t'a déjà vu ?" Elle fronça les sourcils.

- "Le jour du braquage pourquoi ?" Renifla-t-elle. Je secouai la tête.

- "Mais est-ce qu'il sait que c'est toi, l'amoureuse d'Emmett ? Est-ce qu'il sait à quoi tu ressembles ?"

Elle me regardait hagard et complètement paumée.

- "Je… j'en sais rien… Je ne pense pas… Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?" Hésita-t-elle.

- "Je sais ce qu'on va faire." Déclarais-je d'une voix ferme.

Je me détournai et partis en direction du salon dévasté. Je pris une veste et m'avançai vers la porte tandis qu'elle me suivait abasourdie.

- "Bella, je peux savoir ce que t'as l'intention de faire ?" S'enquit-elle. Je me tournai vers elle dans l'encadrement de la porte et la regardai avec tout l'amour inconditionnel que je lui portais.

- "Promets-moi de rester là et de ne pas bouger." Lui intimais-je.

- "Bella… Mais de quoi est-ce que…"

- "S'il te plait Rosalie. Implorai-je en contenant mes larmes tant bien que mal. "Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Promets-le moi, je t'en prie." Elle secouait la tête larmoyante.

- "D'accord je te le jure. Mais s'il te plait dis-moi ce que tu comptes faire." Supplia-t-elle. Je baissai les yeux.

- "Je vais faire ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps, te venir en aide quand tu as besoin de moi."

- "Bella non…" Implora-t-elle mortifiée. "Ne fais pas ça, c'est complètement absurde." Je relevai la tête et la regardai une dernière fois.

- "Je vais sauver notre amitié Rosalie." Murmurais-je les larmes coulantes.

- "Bella non !"

Je l'entendis crier mon prénom au moment où je claquais la porte.

Je savais qu'elle courrait l'ouvrir à la minute même où je l'aurais refermé. Voilà pourquoi je me dépêchai de verrouiller la porte. J'avais pris soin de piquer ses clés avant de partir ainsi elle était enfermée à la maison et ne pouvait pas m'empêcher de m'en aller.

Je courus sans me retourner jusque vers ma camionnette, me préparant à affronter un vampire pour qui j'allais servir de repas. Je ne me sentais pas extrêmement triste face à ce qui allait m'arriver. Ma vie était de toute manière déjà fichue. De plus, je n'étais contrairement à Rosalie destinée à aucune vie de famille et je ne pourrai jamais être heureuse.

Edward ne voulait pas me transformer, Rosalie me détestait, je ne voyais pas ce qui me retenait et c'est pour cette raison que je n'hésitai pas à me rendre à la banque, afin d'affronter mon destin, mais surtout le pire…

* * *

**Je pense que je vais me faire toute petite parce que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour que je la ramène...**

**Si vous voulez un teaser, il suffit de cliquer sur le petit bouton et de reviewer, il n'attend que ça et moi aussi ^^**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plus, prenez soin de vous et à bientôt pour l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction.**

**Pauline ^_^**


	19. Chapter 19: Déflagration frénésie agonie

**Salut à tous!  
**

Après vous avoir laissé en plan de cette façon avec une fin pareille, voici la suite ^^ Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews que j'adore lire et qui me font rêver =D

Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction et il y aura un épilogue. Ca fait vraiment bizarre de se dire qu'une fiction est finie...

_**Je réponds aux anonymes**_:

**emilie:** C'est juste, Rosalie peut faire un enfant avec Emmett si elle est encore humaine. Seulement tu oublies une chose, c'est que ça, personne ne le sait, étant donné que dans Breaking Dawn, personne n'était au courant que c'était possible et que Bella pouvait tomber enceinte. Donc pour les Cullen, et Bella, il n'y a aucun moyen pour Rosalie d'avoir un enfant avec Emmett. Comme tu dis, Edward aime Bella et il a beaucoup trop de mal à rester loin d'elle, d'où le fait qu'il revient illico après. Après pour le fait qu'ils vont se quitter une fois que les Cullen seront partis, la solution serait qu'Edward transforme Bella...^^ Pour James, tu as tout à fait raison, il n'a absolument personne avec lui pour anéantir les Cullen. C'était seulement un mensonge pour faire peur à Rosalie. Et ça a marché lol. Merci pour ta review.

**Mélie:** Merci pour ta review miss. En effet, il était temps que Rosalie et Bella se reparlent lol. C'est vrai que les choses pourraient être nettement plus simple si Edward voulait bien la transformer. Mais rien n'est jamais simple dans la vie xD Contente que ma fiction te plaise à un point où tu ne te rends même pas compte des chapitres qui passent^^

**Ali'**: Sois pas en rogne! D'accord ce qu' à fait Bella n'était certainement pas intelligent. L'idéal aurait été effectivement de prévenir les Cullen. Et depuis tu connais Bella, toujours la première à commettre un acte irréfléchi. Merci pour ta review =D

**luna:** Merci pour ta review luna. Ravie que ma fiction te plaise. Ce que tu dis me touche beaucoup. Pour l'âge des personnages, il est vrai qu'à part Edward, je n'ai pas vraiment parlé des autres. Alors Bella a 23 ans, Rosalie pareil, Emmett en a 25 (et oui c'est Edward le plus vieux pour une fois xD) Jasper en a 22 et Alice, 19. Alors la fiction est sur le point de se terminer puisqu'après ce chapitre, il n'en restera plus qu'un ainsi qu'un épilogue. Et étant donné que le chapitre est déjà écrit, je dirai que je poste dans une semaine environ. Encore merci =D

Merci infiniment aux autres anonymes : **ecathe38, lovecullenn, Bérengère, marion, VampNinis, vanessa, Va Mauricia** et **monie**.

* * *

**Chapitre 19: Déflagration, frénésie, agonie  
**

J'ai toujours pensé que mourir à la place d'un être cher me semblait être une bonne façon de partir. C'est ce que j'aie dit au Docteur Cullen lorsque j'étais à l'hôpital et que je le suppliais de sauver mon bébé. Et cette fois, j'allais pouvoir exécuter cette philosophie.

Mon cœur martelait des coups dans ma poitrine tellement mon taux d'anxiété était élevé. Pourtant, je n'avais absolument aucune hésitation à me rendre à la banque. Mais j'avais le droit d'être tendue et d'appréhender le moment où j'allais me confronter à la mort. Je ne cessais de me répéter sans fin dans ma tête pourquoi je faisais une telle action. Pour Rosalie. Me murmurais-je à moi-même. Pour Rosalie...

J'avais peur. Inutile de le nier car je m'avançais tout droit vers l'inconnu, vers un vampire dont j'ignorais tout, excepté son nom et sa couleur de cheveux. James. Un vampire aux cheveux blonds. Je me demandais quelle tête il avait. J'imaginais déjà ses yeux rouges effrayants et son sourire sadique sur le visage. Je ne regrettais dans tous les cas, aucun des choix que j'avais fait. Aller à la banque à la place de Rosalie et me faire passer pour elle est de loin la meilleure décision que j'aie prise depuis longtemps. Pour une fois, j'allais enfin faire une bonne action, quelque chose de bien dans ma vie. Rosalie méritait qu'on se batte pour elle. Elle avait une chance d'être heureuse, d'avoir une vie, un avenir avec l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle a assez souffert dans sa vie pour avoir le droit de connaitre son moment de bonheur. Moi je n'avais plus rien. Même son amitié, je ne l'avais plus et je ne la méritais plus. Ma tante, qui est à l'exception de Rosalie la seule personne qui m'ait toujours soutenu et comprise allait s'en aller et me laisser pour vivre l'éternité avec l'amour de sa vie. Je n'avais pas revu ma mère depuis cinq ans. Mon père et moi n'étions plus très proches depuis qu'il fréquente régulièrement Sue Clearwater. Angela menait une vie de couple avec Ben dans un autre État.

Quant à Edward…

Inutile de rêver qu'il accepte un jour de me transformer et de me faire sienne. Il s'en ira et me laissera seule, sans personne. Et à ce moment là je n'aurai plus rien. Je toucherai le fond jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je crois même que je ne serai pas capable d'attendre que la mort vienne me chercher d'elle-même. Ce serait bien trop long. Je la provoquerai de mon plein gré, dès le moment où il m'aura quitté. Alors à quoi bon continuer ? À quoi cela me servirait-il d'attendre qu'Edward s'en aille ? Me faire souffrir encore plus ? Est-ce que les peu de moments passés avec lui avant son départ en valaient vraiment la peine ?

Bien sûr que oui ils en valaient la peine. Mais la vie de ma meilleure amie valait bien plus que mon propre bonheur éphémère à moi. Alors non, je ne regrette absolument pas de me sacrifier pour elle à cet instant précis.

Je sortis de ma camionnette et m'avançai à tâtons vers l'entrée de la banque. En temps normal, à cette heure ci elle est censée être fermée. Pourtant c'est avec une facilité sans feinte que ma main tremblante poussa la porte sans poignée et réussit à me faire entrer à l'intérieur.

Il faisait incroyablement sombre. Normal pour une soirée me direz-vous. Mais cette obscurité était légèrement effrayante. Comme si l'atmosphère en elle-même reflétait son visage, celui du chasseur attendant sa proie. Je tournai sur moi-même, espérant apercevoir quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mes muscles étaient horriblement tendus et mon pouls accélérait de minute en minute. J'avais peur de ce qui allait subvenir.

Soudain je sentis un souffle glacé me parcourir l'échine et me faire frissonner. Puis un rire amusé qui me fit froid dans le dos. Je tournai la tête à droite à gauche, apeurée et en même temps curieuse, mais cela ne fit qu'amplifier le son du rire sadique qui résonnait dans la pièce. Enfin, j'entendis une voix s'élever.

- "Quelle pauvre petite idiote." Je sursautai brièvement. "Je lui fais croire que ses précieux Cullen vont mourir et elle, elle court, elle court… Telle une petite souris prise au piège dans un attrape-souris pour un morceau de fromage."

Je me fis violence pour ne pas pousser un cri de terreur. Cette voix me donnait la chair de poule. Ainsi donc c'était un leurre. Il n'avait jamais eu aucun contact susceptible d'exterminer les Cullen. J'allais mourir pour rien. Génial.

Puis sans que je ne le voie venir, Il vint à ma rencontre, se postant devant moi sous mon regard effaré et effrayé.

Assez grand, une queue de cheval d'un blond délavé et mal soigné, le visage pâle et des cernes sous les yeux. Contrairement à ce que je m'étais imaginée, ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges mais noirs, aussi sombres que de l'encre de chine. Il me fit un sourire diabolique, satisfait et anticipant, ce qui déclencha en moi une série de frissons incontrôlables.

- "Tu es Rosalie ?" Demanda-t-il sans changer d'expression de visage. Je bafouillai de peur.

- "Ou… Oui." Il me fit un nouveau sourire de mauvais augure et s'esclaffa brièvement.

- "Les humains sont bêtes. Ils pensent pouvoir déjouer l'intelligence de notre race mille fois supérieure à la vôtre dans bien des domaines. Non mais qu'est-ce que vous vous imaginez ? Que je serais assez dupe pour croire à vos tromperies ridicules ? Hein Bella ?"

Mon visage se décomposa dès lors où je l'entendis prononcer mon nom. Pire. Mon surnom. Je fis un pas en arrière, apeurée.

- "Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler." Dis-je tremblotante. Cette fois il rit à gorge déployée, tout en gardant une certaine maitrise de lui, sans doute pour prouver qu'il est le maitre de la situation.

- "Allons Bella." Pria-t-il. "Cesse de jouer à l'imbécile avec moi. Vous pensiez sincèrement que je ne ferai pas de recherche ? Que je ne m'enquerrai pas de connaître le visage de la femme qui allait payer de sa vie pour la mort de ma compagne ? Je sais qui tu es. Tu n'es pas Rosalie Hale. Tu es Bella Swan, la jeune brunette qui vit dans le même appartement qu'elle et qui fréquente le frère de celui qui a détruit ma pauvre Victoria."

J'étais sidérée. Maintenant que j'y pensais, ça coulait de source. C'était évident qu'il se renseignerait sur l'apparence de Rosalie. Comment j'ai pu être aussi cruche pour ne pas y songer une minute et espérer pouvoir me faire passer pour elle devant lui ?

J'étais vraiment pitoyable.

J'étais née pitoyable et je mourrai pitoyable. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant qu'il savait que Rosalie n'était pas venue ? Allait-il me tuer pour s'attaquer à elle ensuite ? Je commençai à trembler d'effroi en imaginant Rose, toute seule et désarmée face à ce chasseur monstrueusement effrayant. Je devrais être en train d'avoir peur pour ma propre peau étant donné que c'était moi qui étais en train de vivre la situation que je venais de décrire mais non, je m'inquiétais pour mon amie. Je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait à cet instant même. Je sais qu'Edward, Alice et Jasper sont en pleine partie de chasse. Peut être Emmett les avait-ils rejoint. Ou alors Rosalie l'avait appelé et ils allaient débarquer d'une seconde à l'autre.

- "Ne… Ne lui en voulez pas." Suppliais-je terrorisée. "C'est moi qui aie pris la décision de venir à sa place…"

Je l'entendis rire à nouveau puis en un éclair, le rire cessa brutalement et il fut à quelques centimètres de moi, son visage se rapprochant du mien avec un air de jouissance qui me fit reculer d'un pas.

- "Oh mais ton plan désastreux a en quelque sorte fonctionné." Susurra-t-il. "Sache que je n'ai plus l'intention de m'en prendre à la blonde qui te sert de copine. Tu as une odeur tellement divine et appétissante que je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de te gouter jusqu'à la dernière goutte…"

Il termina sa phrase en humant mes cheveux tandis que j'étais liquéfiée sur place et luttais pour ne pas hurler de terreur.

- "Et si… Si vous me tuez… Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ensuite ?" Bégayais-je lamentablement. Il se mit à rire doucement avec anticipation, sans s'écarter de moi.

- "Si ta question est de savoir si oui ou non j'irai m'occuper de ta chère amie, la réponse est non. J'ai trouvé bien plus intéressant à présent. Après tout si ma mémoire est correcte, le frère d'Emmett aussi a participé à l'extermination de ma Vicky. Il est donc normal qu'il souffre autant que lui. Et en voyant l'état déplorable dans lequel il sera après ta mort, Emmett se sentira tellement coupable qu'il n'aura qu'une hâte, se venger et me détruire pour expier ses regrets et ses erreurs. Ainsi sa lutte pour me traquer sera aussi pertinente et appliquée que si j'avais convenu à mon idée de départ qui était de tuer Rosalie, la femme dont il est amoureux. Surtout que son frère Edward sera encore plus déchainé à me liquider. Deux vampires à mes trousses est largement plus passionnant que si je n'en avais eu qu'un seul."

Après sa tirade, il se recula de moi fièrement et je blêmis de peur et de panique. James allait gagner. En me tuant il allait pouvoir faire souffrir les Cullen. Quand je disais qu'il s'agissait d'un guet-apens et d'un cercle vicieux… Je me rendis enfin compte de ce qui allait réellement m'attendre. J'allais mourir. Pour de bon cette fois. Après l'avoir souhaité maintes et maintes fois, mes prières allaient être entendues. Et ce qui est étrange, c'est que contrairement à ce que je pensais, je ne m'en sentis pas soulagée d'un poil. Je n'étais pas heureuse d'en finir, je ne me sentais pas légère à l'idée de mourir comme je l'avais cru. Au contraire, j'éprouvais une sorte de boule dans le ventre à l'idée que j'allais y rester. Finalement, se pourrait-il que j'aie encore assez de force pour désirer vivre ? Après tout ce temps où je n'ai songé à ma vie que comme une prison et un calvaire à endurer, me voilà avec l'envie de ne pas mourir et de continuer à respirer.

Peut être qu'en fin de compte, j'avais un faible espoir qu'Edward change d'avis et décide de me transformer. Dans ce cas pourquoi étais-je venue à la banque ?

Pour Rosalie. Dans le fond j'étais heureuse car sa vie était épargnée et c'est ce pour quoi je me suis aventurée ici et pour lequel je vais mourir. Rosalie méritait plus de vivre que moi, mais je me sentis souffrir à cause du fait que je ne reverrai plus l'homme de ma vie. Je n'aurai plus la chance d'entendre sa voix, ni de sentir son souffle sur ma peau.

Et le pire, c'est que je n'aurai jamais l'occasion de dire au revoir à Edward avant de m'en aller pour les Enfers. Car toutes mes pensées étaient à cet instant tournées vers lui. Il occupera mon esprit jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Je fermai les yeux l'espace d'une seconde avant de le regarder. Il s'était éloigné de moi mais me fixait de ses yeux possessifs et détraqués. Je reculai prestement et à peine eussé-je fait un pas que je me sentis poussée et propulsée en arrière avant que mon dos ne se heurte violemment contre un mur et que je ne tombe au sol pour m'aplatir comme une crêpe. Je gémis sous la douleur et sentis les muscles de mes jambes engourdis. J'avais mal à la colonne vertébrale et peinais à me relever à l'aide de mes mains. J'entendis ses pas venir vers moi et je le sentais s'approcher. Je vis ses pieds nus à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Il s'accroupit face à moi et releva ma tête sans ménagement jusqu'à provoquer des douleurs dans ma nuque. En même pas une seconde il me mit debout par la tête, m'arrachant un cri, et me maintint à sa hauteur, si bien que mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et que je flottais. Mon visage à cet instant était tout près du sien et je pouvais voir son sourire vicieux s'étirer et ses yeux joueurs et dominateurs qui me pétrifiaient et me glaçaient le sang.

Puis il recommença le même manège, sauf qu'à la place de mon dos, ce fut l'arrière de ma tête qui cogna une surface dur avant de retomber brusquement, complètement sonnée. Je sentis un liquide chaud se répandre dans mes cheveux et la tête me tourna lorsque je reconnus l'odeur. J'eus un haut le cœur et passai une main derrière ma tête avant de la ramener devant mes yeux et de découvrir avec horreur qu'elle était imbibée de sang. Je saignais de la tête et le plus étrange, c'est que je ne ressentais pas la douleur. Cependant j'étais sur le point de vaciller à cause de l'odeur et de la vue que j'avais toujours trouvée insupportable.

Les seuls endroits où j'avais mal étaient mes jambes probablement cassées ainsi que mon dos. Je pleurais sans m'en rendre compte et m'entendais gémir sans en prendre conscience. Une nouvelle fois il s'avança vers moi tandis que j'étais allongée par terre sur le dos, incapable de me relever. Je l'entendais rire à mes dépends.

Puis je vis son pied se poser sur ma poitrine et je n'osai pas le regarder, de peur de fondre en larmes.

- "Comme l'humain est faible…" Murmura-t-il, fier de l'effet de terreur qu'il provoquait sur moi. "Votre déplorable espèce représente pour nous ce que la fourmi représente pour vous. Si désarmé, sans la moindre chance de s'en sortir… L'humain est exactement comme ce misérable insecte. Il suffirait que mon pied t'écrase pour te terrasser."

J'haletais et mes larmes s'amplifiaient tandis que son pied me menaçait. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine tellement j'appréhendais ce qui allait suivre.

- "Est-ce que tu as déjà piétiné une fourmi Bella ?" Demanda-t-il sournoisement.

Mes sanglots redoublèrent tandis que son pied pressait fermement ma poitrine sans toutefois me faire mal, ce qui accentuait ma peur et faisait monter mon taux d'anxiété. J'avais l'impression que son pied était une épée de Damoclès, qui était maître de mon sort et allait décider de me tuer ou de me laisser vivre.

- "Sais-tu ce que la fourmi ressent à ce moment là ?" Continua-t-il. Je secouai la tête négativement, ne voulant pas qu'il me le dise et suppliant le ciel pour qu'il arrête de parler.

- "Veux-tu que je te montre Bella ? A quel point elle a mal lorsque tu lui marches dessus et que tu l'écrases jusqu'à lui broyer les pattes et la tuer ?" J'haletais et me mis à hoqueter tout en secouant la tête.

- "Non pitié…" Suppliais-je sanglotante.

Je l'entendis éclater d'un rire extravaguant et abominablement cruel. Puis soudainement, sans y avoir été préparée, son pied appuya contre ma cage thoracique et je hurlai.

Il y mettait tellement de force qu'à cet instant, je compris ce que la fourmi ressentait lorsqu'on l'écrasait. Car il me faisait subir le même sort. Et c'était mille fois supérieur aux douleurs physiques que j'avais connues. Il appuyait son pied contre ma poitrine de plus en plus fort, si bien que je me sentais comprimée et étouffais. Je ne m'entendais même pas crier, tellement la douleur occultait tout le reste. Je sentais uniquement mes cordes vocales souffrir, preuve que je criais jusqu'à me fracasser la voix. Mes côtes souffraient horriblement et à ce moment là, je sus ce qui allait se passer. Il allait me broyer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Il me prenait pour sa fourmi qu'il piétinait. C'était sans aucun doute dû au fait qu'il nous considérait – nous les humains – comme des êtres égaux à l'espèce fourmilière.

Un craquement provenant de ma cage thoracique se fit entendre et j'hurlai de toutes mes forces, plus fort que je n'avais encore jamais crié. Je sentis ma voix s'érailler doucement, signe que je l'avais complètement détérioré en hurlant comme une dingue. Ma force commençait à me manquer et je ne sentais plus mon corps. La fin était toute proche, je le devinais aisément.

Puis tout à coup plus rien.

La pression sur mon thorax avait disparu, l'ombre de James vicelard n'était plus devant moi et je pus respirer à pleins poumons, avant de tousser comme une dératée. J'entendis au loin un vacarme assourdissant, comme une bagarre. Quelqu'un était venu. Quelqu'un était venu me sauver la vie. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, ni à l'imaginer. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Je tournai la tête à droite à gauche, ressentant la douleur dans le haut de ma tête afin d'essayer d'apercevoir ce qui se passait réellement mais rien.

Je voyais des ombres, des tables se fracasser, mais rien d'autre. Et là ma respiration commença à se couper. Mes poumons me firent l'effet d'un gaz m'empêchant de respirer. Je suffoquais. Mes larmes redoublèrent férocement jusqu'à ce que je sentis plusieurs mains sur moi, mes jambes, ma tête, ma poitrine… J'étais entourée et je n'arrivais pas à voir par qui. J'avais beaucoup trop mal pour détecter quoi que ce soit.

- "Mon Dieu Bella !" J'entendis une voix féminine au loin mais je peinais à la reconnaitre.

- "Elle saigne de la tête Alice. Passe-lui un bandage le temps que je fasse un constat des dégâts…"

Cette fois c'était un homme qui avait parlé. Mais encore une fois je ne reconnus pas la voix. Mon ouïe était complètement détraquée et tout ce que j'entendais était un écho de voix qui me paraissaient bien lointaines, comme à la montagne. Je pus toutefois déceler le prénom d'Alice et déduisis que les Cullen étaient là et que l'homme qui venait de parler était sans doute le Docteur Cullen. Alors qui était avec James ? Est-ce qu'il y avait une chance pour que ce soit…

- "Edward !" Criais-je sans m'en apercevoir. Je me mis à hurler l'instant d'après.

Hausser la voix me faisait atrocement mal. Je n'arrivais plus du tout à respirer.

- "Chut Bella, du calme." M'intima la voix d'Alice. "Edward est là. Lui, Emmett et Jasper s'occupent de James." Je sentis ma tête se soulever délicatement, puis quelque chose passer autour, comme un chiffon.

- "Il lui a cassé les côtes." Entendis-je Carlisle annoncer. "Les poumons sont perforés." Je sentis comme une pointe d'inquiétude et de désespoir dans sa voix. Cela m'angoissa et je paniquai. Ma respiration déjà haletante se fit plus hachurée et je me mis à gémir.

- "Bella, détends-toi. Essaie de te calmer et de respirer." Me pria Alice d'une voix tendre.

- "Alice, elle ne peut pas respirer." La fustigea Carlisle. Je sentais qu'il était tendu.

- "J'ai mal…" Murmurais-je dans un souffle à peine audible.

Mes membres étaient tous endoloris. Je sentais les mains de Carlisle se déplacer mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir où. À chaque endroit où il me touchait, une douleur phénoménale me prenait. J'essayais de crier mais ma voix était bien trop faible et ce n'était que murmure. J'entendais Alice me dire des choses réconfortantes sensées m'apaiser mais la douleur refusait de s'atténuer.

- "Tu tiens le coup Alice ?" Entendis-je.

- "Je… Plus pour longtemps." Je me mis à suffoquer, l'air me manquait et tous mes muscles me torturaient.

- "Laisse-moi, je prends le relai." Déclara une voix que je reconnus sans hésitation.

Elle était sans doute la seule que je pouvais reconnaître dans mon état actuel. Je sentis mon cœur faire un bon dans ma poitrine et une vague d'espoir me transcender.  
Sans comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, je me sentis enveloppée par deux bras froids qui provoquèrent des décharges électriques à l'intérieur de moi. Même malgré les circonstances j'arrivais à réagir à sa présence. Je clignai des yeux pour tenter de l'apercevoir mais ma vue était brouillée et je n'y parvins pas, ce qui m'affola. Ma respiration était saccadée et je sentis une de ses mains sur mon front.

- "Bella mon amour, calme-toi."

Je n'y arrivais pas. Ils n'arrêtaient pas tous de me demander de me calmer mais je n'y arrivais pas. Ne pas parvenir à respirer me faisait paniquer. Ne pas réussir à voir Edward alors qu'il était juste à côté de moi m'angoissait et toutes les douleurs que je ressentais dans tout mon corps m'étaient réellement insupportables. Mes larmes continuaient de couler au fur et à mesure que la douleur s'amplifiait.

- "Edward…" Murmurais-je entre deux sanglots hachurés. Je sentis des lèvres se poser sur mon front.

- "Je suis là. Je suis avec toi, tu es sain et sauf Bella."

Je pouvais entendre les légers trémolos dans sa voix. Je crois que s'il avait été humain, il serait en train de pleurer à l'heure qu'il est. Je tentai de cligner des yeux encore plusieurs fois pour le voir et avec beaucoup d'efforts, j'y parvins enfin. Je ne voyais pas très clairement mais je pouvais voir son visage inquiet et tourmenté, ses yeux torturés ainsi que ses traits fatigués. Même s'il était un vampire et qu'il ne ressentait pas la fatigue, il avait pourtant l'air exténué. Je m'en voulais de lui avoir infligé ça.

- "Je suis désolée…" Parvins-je à formuler. Ses bras me serrèrent comme s'il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de moi.

- "Emmett et Jasper sont avec James." M'apprit-il. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris Bella ?" J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit. J'étais en train de m'étouffer.

- "Edward." Interrompit Carlisle. "Elle a une perforation du poumon. Il est en train de se remplir de sang." Les bras de mon compagnon se tendirent soudainement.

- "Carlisle…" Menaça-t-il.

- "Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Je suis désolé."

À cette phrase, je frémis et me mis une nouvelle fois à paniquer. J'allais mourir. Ils étaient venus mais trop tard. Je tentai d'avaler une bouffée d'air comme lorsqu'on remonte de l'eau après une séance d'apnée mais tout ce que j'obtins fut un manque d'oxygène encore plus terrassant.

- "Carlisle !" S'écria Edward. "Fais quelque chose ! Tu es médecin merde !"

- "Elle va finir par s'étouffer, tu le sais aussi bien que moi !" S'emporta-t-il. "Je ne peux rien faire, elle est en train de mourir."

- "T'as pas le droit Carlisle ! Tu l'as déjà abandonné une fois, je t'interdis de le faire une seconde fois !"

Je toussai tout en suffoquant, ce qui était en train de m'anéantir.

- "Il n'y a rien de médical que je puisse faire Edward." Les muscles des bras d'Edward se firent encore plus tendus et je me surpris à avoir mal à cause de son étreinte.

- "Non !" Hurla-t-il. "C'est hors de question, trouve autre chose !"

- "Il n'y a aucune autre solution !" Contra le médecin. "Ou tu la transformes maintenant, ou elle meurt !"

J'avais de la peine à entendre car leurs voix me parvenaient en murmure et par brique. Mais les entendre parler d'une possible transformation me réveilla soudainement et m'extirpa du semi coma dans lequel j'étais plongée.

- "Non !" Entendis-je Edward hurler. "Je refuse, je ne le permettrai pas !"

- "S'il te plait…"

Ma voix avait raisonné comme un chuchotement à peine audible, comme un léger soupir mais je savais qu'il m'avait entendu. Ses yeux s'étirèrent et devinrent horrifiés.

- "Bella…" Il avait l'air suppliant, autant que moi j'avais l'air de l'implorer.

- "J'… Je… J'arrive plus à respirer…" Hoquetais-je malgré moi. Je me sentais vidée d'oxygène, prête à partir. "Je t'en prie…"

J'ignorais d'où est-ce que je trouvais la force pour ouvrir la bouche et lui parler alors que je manquais d'air. Il me regarda indécis tandis que ma vue s'estompait lentement et que je n'arrivais plus à le percevoir correctement.

- "Bella ma chérie. Est-ce que tu es bien sûre que tu veux…"

- "Mince Edward on n'a pas le temps !" Tempéra Carlisle qui commençait à s'affoler lui aussi.

- "Je dois savoir si elle est certaine de ce qu'elle veut ou non !" Protesta-t-il.

C'est ce moment là que choisit ma vue pour se brouiller complètement, mes sens me perdre, et ma respiration se couper totalement.

- "Edward je…"

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui dire les deux mots les plus importants avant de fermer les yeux pour de bon et de mourir mais aucun son ne sortit. J'essayais de parler mais je n'y parvins jamais. Il me regarda avec des yeux paniqués et pleins d'effroi avant que je ne tourne de l'œil et que je perde conscience. J'eus à peine le temps d'entendre mon prénom crié que je déposai les armes et abandonnai de me battre, avant de sentir un liquide chaud se répandre à l'intérieur de moi.

* * *

J'entendis des vrombissements et me surpris à me demander pourquoi un tel bruit existait au paradis. Ou étais-je en Enfer comme je l'avais prémédité ? Je l'ignorais complètement. Mais ce bruit de moteur ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Depuis quand les voitures existaient dans le monde de l'au-delà ? Et pourquoi avais-je l'agréable sensation de deux bras glacés qui me tenaient fermement ? Edward n'était pas censé être mort ni se retrouver avec moi dans les cieux… Alors ça voulait dire que j'étais bel et bien au paradis ? J'avais finalement atterri là bas, la classe…

Si j'allais avoir l'éternelle sensation d'être dans les bras du vampire de ma vie, alors ce n'est pas si mal d'être mort. Je prends.

Cependant, le bruit d'un klaxon me parut plutôt étrange. Des klaxons au paradis ? Non mais où allait le monde ?

Et puis la sensation de chaleur qui se répandait en moi, comme si j'étais en train d'irradier et de prendre de la température. Elle était de plus en plus présente et de plus en plus forte. Elle commença à me faire mal. C'était trop chaud. J'avais l'impression d'être sous un soleil de canicule l'été. Et la chaleur amplifiait. Elle montait. Elle commençait à me bruler les os. Ce ne pouvait pas être le paradis. En général au paradis on ne souffre pas. Là plus les secondes passaient, plus la douleur augmentait. Et j'avais l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter. Au contraire, c'était une véritable frénésie.

Cela ne pouvait pas être le paradis, ni l'Enfer. Quand on est mort, on n'éprouve pas de douleur, nos articulations ne sont pas engourdies, nos os ne sont pas en train d'être brulés de l'intérieur et il n'y avait pas voiture avec des klaxons.

Ainsi j'étais donc vivante. Je n'étais pas morte et j'étais dans une voiture. Avec Edward. Et à ce que je pouvais deviner aisément, nous roulions vite, à une allure de dingos. Si je me réveillais maintenant, je savais que je n'allais pas tarder à avoir une crise de panique quant à la vitesse de la voiture. Depuis mon accident je ne pouvais pas rouler à plus de soixante quinze kilomètres heure sans péter les plombs et crier. Je décidai d'ouvrir les yeux. Puisque j'étais vivante, j'étais capable de me réveiller non ?

Je clignai des paupières, avant d'ouvrir les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Cette brulure me faisait mal et je n'avais aucune idée d'où elle venait. J'étais à l'arrière d'une voiture, dans les bras d'Edward. Je tombai nez à nez avec un visage pâle tout près du mien. Il me regardait sans sourciller, ni cligner des yeux. Il avait l'air tellement coupable. Il me regardait avec peine et douleur, comme s'il se reprochait d'avoir fait quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

- "Pardonne-moi Bella." Murmura-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant pourquoi il s'excusait et pourquoi tenait-il à se faire pardonner. J'aurais voulu lui répondre et lui demander de quoi il parlait lorsque la brulure à l'intérieur de moi se répandit et se ramifia avec plus de zèle que lorsque j'étais inconsciente. Sans le décider, je me mis à crier. Edward tenta de m'apaiser en me maintenant mais je me débattais violemment, incapable de rester en place tellement je souffrais. J'avais besoin de gesticuler mais il resserrait sa prise et me tenait fermement dans ses bras, ce qui me fit hurler. Je voyais son regard meurtri et désolé mais je m'en fichais. La seule chose qui me préoccupait réellement à cet instant était la douleur incessante qui me rongeait et me détruisait de l'intérieur. J'avais l'impression d'être un volcan en irruption.

J'entendais des voix s'élever dans la voiture, des disputes se créer, mais rien ne me touchait car tout ce que je voulais faire était qu'on arrête cette souffrance. Je subissais le martyr et je criais mais personne ne faisait quoi que ce soit pour m'aider. Et personne n'écoutait mes supplications. Je hurlais des insanités à tout va, leur implorais d'éteindre ce feu qui me crame de tous les côtés mais aucun n'agissait. Même Edward ne faisait rien à part me serrer et élever la voix pour se disputer avec je ne sais qui. Il n'arrêtait pas de me murmurer qu'il était désolé. Il me demandait pardon, s'excusait un nombre incalculable de fois et la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit était : « Mais alors pourquoi ne fais-tu rien pour éteindre ce feu qui est en train de me consumer ? »

Il restait là à m'étreindre et ne rien faire d'autre. Ce n'était pas le Edward que je connaissais, celui qui m'aurait secouru à la seconde même où j'aurais eu un haut le cœur. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi me laissait-il souffrir mille morts ? Des tas d'insultes et de reproches me venaient à l'esprit mais je ne pouvais les dire parce que je ne cessais pas une seconde de crier. Comme si ma voix n'allait jamais se briser ni s'épuiser. J'avais l'impression que je pourrais crier comme ça jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Le feu ne cessait jamais de s'estomper, ni de me laisser une seconde de répit. J'essayais de m'arracher à la prise d'Edward brutalement mais rien n'y faisait, je n'étais pas assez forte. Il parvenait à me maintenir immobile à mon plus grand damne.

La voiture finit par s'arrêter brusquement et je me sentis transportée je ne sais où tandis que je cognais contre son torse et gesticulais pour me débattre et me défaire de son emprise. Je lui balançais des méchancetés à la figure sans en avoir conscience. J'avais besoin d'extérioriser ma douleur infernale et de me défouler sur quelqu'un. Je me sentis être allongée de force sur un lit tandis que je continuai de gémir et de pleurer tellement j'avais mal. Le feu s'amplifiait toujours, sans jamais décroitre. Mon cerveau était en ébullition malgré l'espère de bandeau que je sentais sur ma tête. Edward ne me lâcha pas une seule seconde et m'étreignait alors que je refusais inlassablement. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'on éteigne cet incendie, qu'on mette fin à mon calvaire, à ma douleur insupportable. Ce que j'ignorais, c'était que cette horrible torture allait durer pendant près de trois longs jours…

* * *

Premier jour : Déflagration

Deuxième jour : Frénésie

Troisième jour : Agonie

Ces trois jours auront été les plus longs de toute mon existence. Edward ne m'a pas quitté une seule seconde, malgré mes nombreuses tentatives pour le repousser et les hurlements incessants qui provenaient de ma bouche. Il m'avait parlé durant ces soixante douze heures interminables. Il m'avait expliqué qu'il était désolé car il m'avait mordu à la banque, au moment où j'étais sur le point de rendre l'âme. Il m'a dit que ces trois jours d'agonies faisaient partie de la transformation et qu'il s'agissait d'une des raisons qui faisaient qu'il avait refusé de me transformer. Pour ma part je ne lui répondais pas car lorsqu'il me parlait, je criais ou alors j'essayais de fermer la bouche et de lutter pour être silencieuse. Il m'a serré dans ses bras pendant tout ce temps, m'empêchant sans cesse de lutter.

J'avais cessé de me battre avec lui lors du deuxième jour, admettant finalement que je n'avais aucune chance et que de toute façon, il faisait ça pour mon bien. J'avais décidé d'accepter de rester immobile dans ses bras et avais tenté d'étouffer un maximum de cris, bien qu'il ne soit pas dupe. Le troisième jour fut un véritable supplice. Le feu s'appliquait à m'envahir le cœur, broyant et détruisant la partie la plus importante de mon être. Je sentais que la douleur était sur le point de s'estomper, que l'incendie qui me tenaillait allait bientôt s'éteindre. Toutes les parties de mon corps commençaient à s'immobiliser et je n'avais mal que plus qu'à un seul endroit : mon cœur.

J'avais l'impression d'être évanouie, inconsciente. Pourtant j'entendais très distinctement les bruits alentour. Les oiseaux, les voitures au loin, ce qui était bizarre étant donné que la maison des Cullen se trouvait en bordure de la forêt et que les seules voitures à la ronde sont celles de la route se trouvant à des kilomètres. Il y avait même une multitude de bruits comme le crépitement des feuilles ou les arbres agités par le vent. Je trouvais cela étonnant. Le fait que je sois capable d'assimiler tel ou tel bruit alors que j'aie encore les yeux fermés. Mais le plus étrange était de pouvoir les entendre. Était-ce la transformation ? Étais-je devenue un vampire ?

La brulure dans mon cœur me comprima et me fit tellement mal que si je m'écoutais, j'hurlerais à la mort. Mais je m'interdis de le faire et serrai les dents comme je le pouvais. Edward avait déjà assez souffert durant ces trois jours pour en rajouter une couche. Puis soudainement, la douleur cessa subitement d'un seul coup. Je n'avais plus mal, je ne ressentais plus rien. ENFIN.

Mon enfer personnel s'en était enfin allé et je pouvais me tranquilliser. Je n'entendais ni ne sentais plus le tambourinement familier de ma poitrine, comme si mon cœur ne battait plus. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que c'était enfin terminé et que j'avais fini par « mourir » ?

Je sentis une agréable odeur, délicieuse pour mes narines et je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir d'où elle provenait. Lorsque je clignai des yeux, la vue me parut étonnamment parfaite et nouvelle. Les couleurs étaient bien distinctes, certaines que je ne connaissais pas m'apparaissaient, tout était beaucoup plus prononcé, c'était indéfinissable. Je tournai la tête vers ma droite et découvris la plus belle chose qui soit : Edward.

Il était appuyé sur son coude et me regardait impassiblement, même si ses yeux reflétaient des tas d'émotions, telles que l'inquiétude, l'impatience, le soulagement, la joie. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être émerveillée par son visage, comme si je le découvrais pour la toute première fois. Il était magnifique. Ma vue était plus pointilleuse et tous les traits de son visages m'apparaissaient. À présent je n'avais plus aucun doute. J'étais transformée. J'avais peine à le dire, tellement cette réalité me faisait bizarre et me semblait incroyable. Mais je n'avais plus aucun doute là-dessus. Mon cœur ne battait plus, j'avais une vue étonnante, une ouïe étonnante et je ne ressentais pas la froideur de son corps.

Je tentai un léger sourire flottant sur mes lèvres et je vis les siennes s'étirer. Le voir sourire était vraiment quelque chose de magique. J'avais l'impression d'être au paradis. Je crois d'ailleurs que je l'étais. Non j'en étais persuadée. Il porta une main à ma joue et la caressa sans me lâcher du regard. Sa température était tiède, normale et je m'étonnai de cette nouveauté. Je fermai les yeux pour savourer ce contact anodin avant de les rouvrir.

- "Est-ce que c'est enfin fini ?" Brisais-je alors le silence d'une voix que je trouvais bizarrement plus basse, différente de celle que j'avais toujours eue. Je savais que c'était fini, mais j'avais besoin d'avoir une confirmation, qu'il me le dise à haute voix. Il me fit un sourire franc et sincère qui insuffla – au sens figuré – de la chaleur en moi.

- "Oui, c'est fini." Consentit-il à répondre. "Tu es des nôtres à présent."

Mon sourire s'élargit lorsque je compris enfin ce qui allait advenir. J'étais devenue comme lui. Plus rien ne nous séparait désormais. J'allais pouvoir vivre l'éternité à ses côtés. Et rien que pour ça, je me dis que toute la souffrance vécue ces derniers jours en valait la peine. J'avais trouvé mon havre de paix. Enfin. Après toutes ces années où je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même, où je vivais à travers les autres, j'allais pouvoir être pleinement heureuse. À l'intérieur, j'étais euphorique.

- "Il faut qu'on parle Bella."

Edward me tira de ma songerie et me regardait avec un visage étonnamment sérieux et tourmenté.

- "Je sais." Soupirais-je.

Il avait raison, il fallait vraiment qu'on discute. Il allait me passer un savon monumental pour avoir pris l'initiative d'être allée au rendez-vous de James à la place de Rosalie. Il allait me reprocher d'être inconsciente et peu soucieuse de ma survie. Il fallait aussi qu'il m'explique ce qu'il s'était réellement passé dans cette banque, qu'il me dise ce qu'était devenue Rosalie, où étaient passés les autres…

Mais je n'en avais pas envie maintenant. Je venais enfin de le retrouver après trois longs jours de torture abominable et j'avais besoin de lui. De plus avant tous les derniers évènements, nous n'étions plus vraiment proches et passions tous nos moments à nous disputer et nous quereller. Il fallait que cela cesse et que l'on se retrouve car notre éloignement depuis quelques temps était insupportable. Il avait l'air de penser la même chose que moi puisqu'il ne faisait aucune action pour parler. Il ne quittait pas mon regard et il rapprochait son visage du mien, sa main toujours sur ma joue.

Nos lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre et je vis son regard s'assombrir alors que je me sentais fébrile et défaillir. Ce n'était qu'une impression mais elle était là.

- "Bella, tu es si belle." Murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Je ne pus supporter plus et je franchis la distance qui nous séparait et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un tout nouveau contact car elles n'étaient plus glacées comme auparavant. Son odeur corporelle me frappait de plein fouet et m'enivrait totalement. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et tirai sa tête vers moi, il émit un grondement et s'allongea sur mon corps sans pour la première fois retenir son poids. Il n'avait pas peur de m'écraser et ça me ravissait. J'aimais ce contact entier et total. Je trouvais nos précédentes étreintes bien fades et extrêmement retenues comparées à celle-ci.

J'ouvris la bouche et sa langue vint à ma rencontre à une vitesse que je devinais plus rapide que la normale. Un nouveau feu se décupla en moi, plus important, plus ardent, plus féroce… C'était la première fois que je ressentais un tel désir, une telle impatience, un tel besoin… Je crois que mon ancien corps ne l'aurait pas supporté et que je serais morte consumée.

Le baiser s'amplifiait à un rythme effréné et une intensité sans pareil. Ça n'avait rien de comparable à tout ce que j'aie pu vivre jusqu'à présent. Il se laissait complètement aller et je m'abandonnai avec lui. Nos langues se mélangeaient et se livraient une bataille sans merci pour avoir le contrôle. J'avais l'impression que ma tête était en feu même si je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. J'étouffais des gémissements tandis qu'il grognait. L'une de ses mains glissa jusqu'à ma cuisse et l'empoigna pour la ramener vers lui en me faisant plier le genou.

J'arrachai sa chemise avec violence sans m'en rendre compte et les boutons virevoltèrent au loin. Il émit un grondement du fond de sa gorge et m'embrassa avec encore plus de passion que précédemment. Ses mains s'emparèrent de ma… robe ? – Depuis quand j'avais une robe moi ? – et la souleva délicatement pour me l'ôter par la tête. Si lui avait tout de même un semblant de contrôle de lui, moi en revanche j'étais totalement inerte à toute autre pensée que lui et moi, seuls sur ce lit.

Je me rendis compte que je ne portais pas de soutien-gorge lorsque je sentis sa main presser l'un de mes seins durcis fermement. Mon dos se cambra et je gémis contre sa bouche avant que cette dernière ne descende vers mon cou en effectuant un trajet de baisers humides. Je fermai les yeux et soupirai tandis que son autre main s'emparait de mon seul sous-vêtement dont j'ignorais jusqu'à la couleur et le faisait glisser à mes pieds avant que je ne donne un coup brusque pour l'envoyer valser quelque part.

Il prit mon sein libre en bouche et mordilla mon téton alors que je poussai un cri d'extase qui envahit la pièce. Il fit cela durant un moment avant d'inverser et d'effectuer le même traitement à l'autre pendant que je fourrageais dans sa tignasse cuivrée et désordonnée. Je ne pus tenir très longtemps et le renversai sur le lit avant de me place à califourchon sur lui et de le regarder dans les yeux. Les siens étaient noirs et reflétaient le désir incommensurable que j'éprouvais pour lui. Contrairement à d'habitude, je n'étais pas à bout de souffle ni haletante mais j'éprouvais quand même le besoin de respirer bruyamment, comme si ce désir qui m'emportait m'éprouvait physiquement.

Je fondis sur sa bouche violemment, lui arrachant un grognement de surprise au passage. Ses mains caressaient mon corps à plusieurs endroits tandis que je parcourais son torse avidement en traçant des lignes et des cercles imaginaires avec mes doigts électrisés. Je descendis vers son jean que je défis brusquement et sans douceur avant de le faire glisser en même temps que son boxer rapidement. Je plaçai mon entrée vers son sexe tendu et il rompit le baiser pour me regarder. Je lui intimai un accord silencieux avec mes yeux puis il me prit par les fesses me pénétra sans plus de cérémonie.

Nous criâmes en même temps, soulagés et assouvis. J'avais enfin l'impression d'être entière à nouveau, d'être en symbiose avec l'univers, en harmonie avec moi-même. J'ondulai des hanches et je le sentis bouger à l'intérieur de moi. Une de ses mains monta jusqu'à ma joue et tira mon visage vers le sien pour m'embrasser avec ardeur. Je me consumais entièrement tellement le plaisir que j'éprouvais à cet instant était immense. J'avais l'impression que c'était trop pour une seule personne mais étrangement, mon corps le supportait et en réclamait toujours plus. Il me poussa vers le haut pour se retirer de moi avant de me prendre encore plus fort et plus brutalement que jamais. J'hurlai sans tenir compte de la puissance de mes cordes vocales et il recommença. J'étais au bord de l'extase et à en juger par ses grognements et ses cris à lui, j'en déduisais qu'il était dans le même état que moi.

Au bout d'un moment de pure jouissance il nous fit rouler sur le côté pour se retrouver au-dessus de moi. Il poussa en moi et s'ancra avec une telle force que je me demandai comment il avait fait pour se retenir durant tout ce temps. J'étais sur le point d'exploser, tout était multiplié au centuple. Il prit mes jambes et les passa sur ses épaules pour un meilleur angle de pénétration.

Il me remplissait complètement et je perdais carrément le fil du temps. J'ignorais combien de minutes, combien d'heures nous étions en plein ébat, mais ce n'était pas assez. Il se retirait de moi et revenait toujours aussi puissamment et je criais mon plaisir lorsque je ne l'embrassais pas. La fin était proche. Je la sentais arriver à l'allure accélérée et impatiente de ses coups et au feu qui me consumait littéralement de plus en plus, de part en part et toujours de plus en plus fort.

Il finit par donner un énième coup de rein encore plus violent et puissant que tous les autres et je hurlai son prénom en atteignant l'orgasme. Il me rejoignit dans l'extase en poussant une longue plainte rauque et se laissa retomber sur moi en m'écrasant complètement, ce que j'appréciais car nous étions collés comme deux aimants. Il caressa ma joue avant de m'embrasser passionnément.

Aucun de nous n'était essoufflé ni ne reprenait sa respiration. Nous restions juste là, serrés l'un contre l'autre et encore emboités, profitant de cet heureux instant de plénitude. Si je m'écoutais, je recommencerais encore et encore, durant une éternité. Mais nous devions parler.

Ça me brisait le cœur – façon de parler – mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Trop de non-dits persistaient et il fallait crever tous les abcès.

Il eut l'air de penser la même chose que moi, puisqu'il rompit le baiser en posant son front contre le mien et ferma les yeux. Je soupirai d'aise, heureuse pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

- "Je t'aime." Murmura-t-il. Je me sentis fondre et devinai aisément que j'aurais dû devenir rouge tomate à l'heure qu'il est.

- "Je t'aime aussi." Répondis-je alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes chastement avant de soupirer.

- "Je suis vraiment désolé Bella. Je m'en voudrai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours." Je fronçai les sourcils.

- "Mais de quoi tu parles ?" Demandai-je.

- "De ça. Ta transformation, je l'ai fait sans que tu y sois préparée, sans y réfléchir…"

- "Edward." Le coupai-je. "Je t'ai supplié de le faire. C'était le sujet de nos dernières disputes. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher au contraire, je suis comblée."

- "C'est parce que tu ignores tout ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Je t'ai changé en… En un monstre assoiffé de sang, en une créature de l'ombre qui ne pourra plus jamais se balader sur une plage, qui ne pourra plus dormir, ni manger, ni rêver… Plus jamais tu ne reverras Charlie, ni tes amis que tu avais. Je t'ai ôté ton âme Bella. C'est irréparable."

- "Mais tu oublies une chose." Contrais-je. "C'est que maintenant, je suis comme toi et qu'on n'a plus aucune raison de se quitter." Il détourna les yeux. "Regarde-moi Edward." Priais-je. Il s'exécuta et je plantai mon regard intense dans le sien. "Je me fiche de me balader sur une plage si tu n'es pas avec moi ou de dormir si je suis toute seule. La seule personne à qui je rêve, c'est toi. Charlie a sa vie, je n'ai pas d'amis, à part Angela et Ben qui ont leur vie à Chicago et pour ce qui est de mon âme, prends-là si tu veux, je n'en ai pas besoin. La seule chose dont j'ai vraiment besoin, c'est de ta présence à mes côtés pour le restant de mes jours. On ne se quittera jamais n'est-ce pas ?"

Il me regarda avec des yeux déterminés et soupira.

- "Non, jamais." Murmura-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

* * *

**Chapitre un peu spécial, je vous l'accorde. Mais tout est bien qui finit bien non?^^**

**A la base, il devait y avoir une discussion sérieuse à son réveil, mais le lemon m'est apparu comme une évidence xD Et puis bon, qui ici aurait préféré une discussion??? Ok je sors...lol**

**Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de cette fiction, il y aura un épilogue après. En attendant laissez-moi une petite (ou grande^^) review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre.**

**Review=Teaser**

**ROBisous tout le monde**

**Pauline ^_^  
**


	20. Chapter 20: La fin d'une vie

**Hum hum...** Non non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi, qui arrive avec... plus d'un mois de retard (Ah oui quand même!)... Pour vous poster le nouveau, et dernier chapitre de cette fiction...

**JE VOUS PRÉSENTE MES PLUS SINCÈRES EXCUSES POUR CE MÉGA LONG RETARD...**

Pour explication quant à ce sacré long retard, sachez (comme je l'ai dit dans mon autre fiction) que j'aie rencontré beaucoup de problèmes personnels ces derniers temps, sans parler de plusieurs examens, ainsi que mon BAC... Et puis ce chapitre est quand même sacrément long, par rapport aux chapitres que je fais en général pour cette fiction ^^

En temps normal, je n'avais pas prévu de le poster tout de suite car je n'ai pas trop le moral, en plus d'être super malade -_-" Mais mon adorable siamoise **Edwardienne100** (**Babou**) m'a fait lire quelque chose de merveilleux et de fabuleux aujourd'hui qui m'a redonné la pêche et l'envie de poster. Donc s'il y a quelqu'un à remercier ici, remerciez **Edwardienne100**! Et allez lire ses fictions, vous ne manquerez pas d'être satisfaites avec un **Sexy Boss Edward**, **un Sexy Reporter Edward**, un **Sexy Dark Husband Edward** et j'en passe tellement elle en a ^^

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de répondre aux anonymes aujourd'hui mais je me rattraperai à l'épilogue, promis!

Je vous remercie toutes : **BH, luna, bibounette01, Méli, Bérangère, marion, Emilie 86, flo1359, emilie, COCOTTE 56, vanessa, Nadalexx, hana **et **Jennifer**.

Je remercie également les inscrites, vraiment merci à toutes pour vos reviews car je n'en avais jamais eu autant pour un seul chapitre pour cette fiction ^_^

Alors comme je l'ai dit, ce chapitre est le dernier, il est long et vous ne serez certainement pas satisfaites de la façon dont cette histoire se termine, mais c'est comme ça^^

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 20: La fin d'une vie... Et le début d'une autre  
**

- "Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête Bella ?" Me disputa Edward.

Nous nous étions rhabillés, attendant le retour des autres. Un silence avait pris place jusqu'à ce qu'il le brise et débute les choses sérieuses. Je n'osai pas le regarder.

- "Je ne sais pas, Rosalie était paniquée, j'ai eu peur pour elle, voilà tout." Répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

- "Voilà ?" Fit-il étonné. "Bien sûr que non, pas voilà. Pas voilà du tout même. Tu es allée tout droit te jeter dans les filets d'un vampire. Je peux savoir à quoi tu pensais à ce moment là ?" Il avait visiblement l'air remonté.

- "J'en sais rien Edward ! Quand Rosalie est arrivée, elle était perdue et je voulais l'aider. Elle avait l'intention d'y aller car il avait dit qu'il connaissait des tas de vampires prêts à vous assassiner s'il le leur demandait. Et je n'ai pas voulu laisser ma meilleure amie aller tout droit vers son tombeau."

- "Donc t'as décidé d'aller toi-même vers le tien." Conclut-il acerbe. Je soupirai.

- "On peut dire ça, oui." Murmurai-je penaude. Il ferma les yeux et déambula dans la chambre, apparemment tendu et furieux.

- "Tu es allée te sacrifier à sa place. Tu sais comment j'appelle ce que t'as fait moi ? Une tentative de suicide !" S'emporta-t-il. Je montai sur mes grands chevaux.

- "C'est faux ! Je n'ai pas tenté de me suicider !"

- "Ah oui ? Te jeter dans la gueule d'un vampire pour qu'il te tue ce n'est pas du suicide peut être ?" Rétorqua-t-il sarcastique.

- "Je n'y pensais pas à ce moment là !" Me défendis-je. "Tout ce à quoi je pensais était de sauver ma meilleure amie. D'accord, j'ai fait un acte un peu suicidaire…"

- "Carrément tu veux dire !" Me coupa-t-il.

- "Carrément suicidaire." Rectifiais-je en levant les yeux au ciel exaspérée. "Mais ça n'avait rien avoir avec une quelconque envie de me tuer ou quoi que ce soit." Lui assurais-je. Il me toisa durement et je pus déceler une lueur de douleur et de souffrance dans ses yeux.

- "Oui bah on aurait pourtant dit." Répliqua-t-il avant de détourner la tête de moi.

Je compris alors que c'était ce qu'il avait pensé depuis le départ. D'où sa douleur dans le fond de ses pupilles. Je me sentis atrocement coupable car il avait cru pendant tout ce temps que j'avais cherché à mettre fin à mes jours et que ça l'avait blessé. Et le pire, c'est que dans le fond il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Ce soir là, j'étais vraiment partie dans l'optique que ma vie était fichue, que je n'avais plus rien sur quoi me raccrocher étant donné qu'il refusait de me transformer et qu'il allait me quitter, tout comme ma fille m'avait quitté il y a de ça bientôt six ans. Et Rosalie ne m'adressait plus la parole comme avant. Alors oui, dans un sens, le suicide n'était pas une option à exclure. Mais ça il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'il le sache. Et à cet instant, je bénissais le ciel qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans mes pensées.

- "Je suis désolée." Murmurais-je. J'avais l'impression de beaucoup m'excuser ces derniers temps.

- "Tu peux l'être." Rétorqua-t-il. "Si tu savais ce qui m'est passé par la tête quand Rosalie a appelé Emmett affolée et qu'elle nous a raconté ce qui s'était passé… J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre Bella. Je pensais que nous n'arriverions pas à temps. Un peu plus et c'était le cas. Rien que de penser que tu aurais pu… mourir là bas… ça me tue complètement. Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille. Je ne veux plus ressentir ça de nouveau."

Je vis les traits de son visage heurtés et endoloris par cette simple pensée. Ça le faisait vraiment souffrir de penser à ma mort certaine et je m'en voulais pour ça. Je créais des problèmes, comme d'habitude.

- "Ça ne risque plus d'arriver maintenant." Tentais-je maladroitement.

- "Je suis sérieux Bella." Il se posta devant moi et planta son regard dans le mien. "La simple idée que tu puisses… trépasser… m'est insupportable. Je ne veux pas te perdre."

Je lui pris les mains et le regardai avec insistance pour lui intimer de lever les yeux vers moi, tandis que j'avais l'impression que mon cœur s'enflammait dans ma poitrine tellement ce qu'il me disait me touchait au plus profond de mon être.

- "Tu ne me perdras pas. Jamais." Lui promis-je avec solennité. Il amena une de ses mains jusqu'à mon visage et replaça une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- "Tu es vraiment la fille la plus inconsciente et la plus irresponsable qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer."

- "Je t'aime aussi." Répliquais-je en lui faisant un large sourire. Il finit par se dérider un peu et m'accorda un léger sourire en coin qui aurait pu augmenter mon rythme cardiaque si cela avait été encore possible. J'entendis des portes de la villa s'ouvrir et se refermer en bas.

- "Ils sont rentrés." Murmura Edward.

- "Je veux la voir, je veux la voir !" Entendis-je un carillon s'élever avec excitation et à peine une seconde plus tard, Alice déboulait dans la chambre et me sautait dessus avec entrain.

- "Oh Bella ! Tu es magnifique. Bienvenue dans la famille !" Souhaita-t-elle enjouée, un peu trop à mon goût. Alice était toujours la même. Une véritable pile électrique qui ne s'arrête jamais.

- "Doucement la pauvre, tu vas lui faire peur."

Emmett venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte et nous regardait avec un sourire amusé, les bras croisés sur son torse baraqué. Alice lui tira la langue puérilement tandis que je lui jetai un regard interrogatif.

- "Tu n'es pas avec Rosalie ?" Demandai-je étonnée.

- "Et louper le réveil de ma nouvelle sœur ? Tu rêves !" S'exclama-t-il enthousiaste. Je me surpris à rire de son entrain habituel. Emmett et sa joie de vivre m'étonnerait toujours.

- "Bon et bien comme ça, je ne serai plus le seul à avoir du mal à me contrôler. Je commençais à me sentir délaissé." Fit Jasper qui rentrait dans la chambre, Carlisle à sa suite. Ce dernier avait un sourire mitigé sur le visage et je craignais le pire.

- "Comment te sens-tu ?" S'enquit-il. Je lui fis un maigre sourire.

- "En pleine forme." Répondis-je. "Je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien."

- "Tant mieux." Répondit-il. "Bienvenue dans la famille Bella." Fit-il lui aussi avec un peu plus de solennité qu'Alice. Je me surpris à faire un large sourire, ce qui ne me ressemblait guère.

- "Est-ce que je pourrais savoir tout ce qui s'est passé au juste ?" Finis-je par demander.

- "Après que Rosalie nous ait appelés et qu'Alice ait eu une vision, nous avons accouru." Répondit Carlisle. "Edward s'est battu avec James jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett et Jasper arrivent et prennent le relais. Puis on l'a exterminé pendant qu'Edward te transformait. La suite tu la connais, tu es restée ici pendant trois jours jusqu'à la fin de ta transformation."

- "Mais pour le reste ?" M'impatientais-je. Je voyais bien qu'il se taisait et refusait de me dire réellement la teneur de la situation. "Comment vont les autres ? Rosalie ? Esmée ? Mon père ? Que leur avez-vous dit ?"

Ils se regardèrent tous et Carlisle soupira avant de parler.

- "Aux yeux de tout le monde, tu es déclarée morte."

Cette nouvelle me glaça d'effroi. Pourtant je m'en étais doutée, je ne pouvais plus fréquenter mon entourage, mais même si j'y étais préparée, je n'arrivais pas à réaliser.

- "Vous… Je suis morte ?" Répétai-je abasourdie.

- "J'ai dit à Charlie que tu avais eu la méningite bactérienne et que nous ne l'avons pas diagnostiqué à temps."

- "La méningite ?" M'exclamais-je. "Mais on n'en meurt pas pourtant."

- "Sauf lorsque la personne est en immunodéficience." Rectifia-t-il. "Lorsqu'elle n'est pas traitée, elle entraine le décès. Et étant donné ton passé et ton côté fragile, j'ai trouvé que c'était ce qui collait le mieux. Tu es tombée enceinte, tu as eu un accident, ta grossesse a été des plus compliquées et l'on t'a fait une hystérectomie. Sans parler de ta dépression et de tes nombreuses tentatives de suicide. L'immunodéficience est parfaitement plausible dans ton cas." J'hochai la tête, même si je trouvais ça un peu trop tiré par les cheveux.

- "Pourquoi avoir choisi de faire aussi compliqué ? Un simple cancer en phase terminal aurait suffi." Rétorquais-je curieuse.

- "Parce qu'il fallait que je fasse croire à ton incinération immédiate, pour ne pas que ton père demande à te voir."

- "Mais en quoi est-ce que…"

- "La méningite étant contagieuse, je ne pouvais pas laisser qui que ce soit t'approche. Et mieux valait te faire incinérer tout de suite pour ne prendre aucun risque." Je fronçai les sourcils.

- "Vous avez vraiment de la chance que mon père ne connaisse rien à la médecine parce que ça ne tient vraiment pas debout votre histoire." Carlisle se mit à rire légèrement.

- "Je sais Bella, mais si l'on élimine les IST, les maladies à la fois incurables et contagieuses sont extrêmement rares, surtout dans notre pays. Je ne crois pas que tu sois allée en Afrique récemment donc cette solution est la seule qui me parait un tant soit peu plausible. Et puis comme tu l'as dit toi-même, ton père n'y connait rien. Il suffit de se montrer un peu convainquant." Je soupirai. Après tout c'était lui le médecin donc autant lui faire confiance.

- "J'imagine qu'il doit être bouleversé." Murmurais-je tristement. Je le vis détourner les yeux avec embarras.

- "Esmée est là pour s'occuper de lui."

- "Dites-moi la vérité Carlisle." Suppliais-je. "Dans quel état est-il ?"

- "Il est complètement anéanti. Mais ça c'était à prévoir."

Je fermai les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration pour me calmer. Edward s'approcha de moi et passa un bras autour de mes épaules pour m'attirer à lui. Je me laissais faire tandis que la culpabilité et le mal être que j'éprouvais me rongeait de l'intérieur. Mon père était détruit par ma faute. Je n'imaginais même pas comment il devait être. Ça me brisait le cœur.

- "Ta mère est revenue depuis hier. Dès qu'elle a appris ta mort elle a pris le premier avion avec son compagnon et ils logent chez Charlie. Elle aussi est totalement dévastée, malgré votre rancœur et votre coupure définitive."

- "Carlisle, essaie de la ménager tu veux ?" Ordonna Jasper. "Elle vient de se transformer, ses émotions ne sont pas stables."

- "Non ça va je…" Je soupirai et relevai la tête du torse d'Edward pour regarder le médecin à nouveau avec sérieux. "Je ne le reverrai plus hein ?" Devinais-je pathétiquement. "Je ne reverrai plus personne ?"

- "Je suis désolé Bella, mais la seule personne de ton entourage que tu reverras, c'est Esmée une fois qu'elle sera transformée." Trancha Carlisle.

- "Et Rosalie alors ?" M'emportais-je sans le vouloir. Edward me frictionnait le dos dans le but de me calmer.

- "Elle est au courant de ta transformation mais il est hors de question que tu ne la revoies." Fit Emmett catégorique. Je fronçai les sourcils à nouveau.

- "Pourquoi ?" Rechignais-je.

- "Parce que c'est trop dangereux pour elle, point à la ligne." Tempéra-t-il.

Il avait parlé d'une façon que personne ne pouvait contredire. Il avait vraiment peur que je lui fasse du mal apparemment. Je n'argumentai pas, sentant que de toute façon, c'était peine perdue. Le simple fait de ne plus jamais revoir Rosalie me transperçait avec une lame tranchante.

- "Bon et maintenant ?" Éludais-je. "Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? On va s'en aller ?"

- "Après l'enterrement." Confirma Carlisle.

- "Quel enterrement ?" Demandais-je déconfite.

- "Le tien, banane." Répliqua Emmett amusé. Je le regardai indécise. Ça coulait de source en un sens. Mais peut être que je n'avais pas encore réalisé qu'aux yeux de tous, je venais de mourir. Ou peut être que je ne voulais pas le réaliser.

- "Je croyais qu'on m'avait incinéré ?" Répliquai-je acerbe.

- "J'ai donné tes cendres à Charlie, il va les jeter sur la falaise de la Push dans une semaine." Je n'arrivais pas à croire que tout ait été planifié de cette façon. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour voir l'état de mon père à l'heure actuelle… Pourtant je savais que c'était impossible.

- "Donc on reste ici encore une semaine." Conclus-je en tentant de cacher au mieux mes remords et ma déception.

- "Carlisle…" Menaça tout d'un coup Edward, surprenant tout le monde au passage.

- "Nous n'avons pas le choix Edward. Je ne peux pas la laisser."

- "Mais c'est complètement insensé !" S'écria-t-il soudainement en se dégageant de moi, déclenchant ainsi un énorme vide autour de moi.

- "Qu'est-ce qui est insensé ?" Demanda Jasper.

- "Ce qu'il a l'intention de faire !" Répondit Edward énervé.

- "Ce n'est pas insensé." Contredit le paternel. "C'est seulement une nécessité comme mesure de prévention."

- "Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça, c'est intolérable."

- "De quoi vous parlez ?" M'enquis-je excédée.

- "Tu vas t'y habituer Bella." Lança Emmett. "C'est toujours comme ça dans cette famille. On comprend jamais rien."

Je m'apprêtais à rire à cette remarque mais lorsque je vis le regard dur qu'Edward avait envers Carlisle, mon rire mourut dans ma gorge. Carlisle détourna les yeux et se tourna vers moi désolé.

- "J'ai décidé de t'interdire de sortir de la maison."

- "Quoi ?" Fis-je étonnée. Vu le visage sérieux qu'il arborait, ce n'était certainement pas une blague. "Mais je… Enfin pourquoi ?"

- "Tu es sensée être morte Bella. Je refuse de prendre le risque que quelqu'un te voie et te reconnaisse."

- "Mais nous sommes bien trop éloignés de la ville pour qu'elle puisse rencontrer qui que ce soit !" Protesta Edward. Apparemment cette décision ne lui plaisait pas du tout. D'ailleurs, à moi non plus ça ne me plaisait pas. Rester cloitrée ici sans avoir le droit de sortir ? J'avoue que l'idée ne m'enchante guère.

- "Il n'y a pas que ça." Continua Carlisle. "Tu oublies qu'elle n'a aucun contrôle d'elle-même, ni de sa soif. Imagine si un ou plusieurs randonneurs s'aventuraient près de l'endroit où elle chasse. Elle ne pourrait pas se contrôler Edward."

- "Sauf si je suis là pour la retenir." Contra-t-il avec aplomb.

- "Tu ne pourrais pas. Elle serait bien trop forte et surement trop rapide pour que tu puisses intervenir."

- "Quand bien même Carlisle, c'est un vampire, nouveau né qui plus est, elle ne supportera pas l'enfermement."

- "Ce n'est le temps que d'une semaine. On la nourrit à la paille jusqu'à l'enterrement et une fois que l'on aura quitté Forks, elle sera libre d'aller où elle veut."

- "A la paille ?" M'exclamai-je incrédule. Je n'étais pas du tout convaincu. Au contraire, je n'appréciais pas du tout le programme qu'il avait prévu pour moi.

- "Nous avons des réserves de sang d'animal ici qu'on avait gardé pour Esmée. Mais étant donné que les choses ont changé, il est préférable de te les donner à toi durant la semaine où tu seras coincée ici. De plus, ça te permettra de t'habituer au sang animal."

- "C'est carrément ridicule…" Soupira Edward avec acidité. "Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de sortir de cette maison. Elle a besoin de prendre l'air, de courir…"

- "Une semaine Edward. Elle le fera dans une semaine." Plaida Carlisle.

- "Et si je ne suis pas d'accord ?" Asséna-t-il sèchement.

- "Les autres le sont." Répliqua le docteur.

- "Ah non, moi je ne le suis pas." Rectifia Alice. "C'est Jasper qui a manipulé mes émotions la dernière fois."

- "Tu vois ?" Rétorqua Edward. "Tout le monde n'est pas d'accord."

- "Je vais le faire." Annonçai-je tout d'un coup. Edward se retourna vers moi étonné et perplexe.

- "Tu es sérieuse ? Tu approuves ?"

- "Non mais… Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Et puis ce n'est pas si grave une semaine hein ?" Tentai-je de le convaincre, ou de me convaincre moi-même, je n'en sais rien.

Il avait les sourcils froncés et me regardait dubitatif. La vérité était que je ne voulais pas lui attirer des problèmes avec son père, voilà pourquoi j'avais préféré accepter. J'étais déjà le déclencheur de suffisamment de problèmes et de dégâts au sein de cette famille pour en rajouter en plus, des tensions inutiles.

- "Bien, alors puisque Bella est d'accord, le débat est clos.' Conclut Carlisle. 'Tu resteras enfermée ici durant une semaine et tu devras toujours te trouver en présence de l'un de nous. Navré de t'imposer ce genre de règles Bella, mais je ne peux pas te laisser seule faire ce que tu veux." J'hochai la tête, sachant que j'étais désormais prise au piège dans cette maison pendant une semaine. À cette perspective, la seule chose que je pouvais dire – et jamais je n'aurais cru dire ça un jour – était :

- "Vivement qu'on m'enterre…"

* * *

Rester enfermée durant toute une semaine dans une maison sans avoir le droit d'en sortir avait eu ses avantages. Tout d'abord, tous les membres à part Emmett qui passait le plus clair de son temps avec Rosalie étaient solidaires et essayaient de me tenir compagnie le plus possible, ce qui faisait que je ne m'ennuyais pas. Au contraire, je m'amusais beaucoup avec Alice, Jasper et Edward. Alice s'éclatait à me relooker de la tête aux pieds, me fournissant une nouvelle garde-robe que bizarrement, je trouvais à mon goût. Jasper lui, avait décidé de m'enseigner l'autodéfense version vampire. Carrément différent des cours de boxe que j'avais pratiqués ces dernières années, mais pas si éloigné que ça. Heureusement que j'avais pris des cours d'ailleurs, car au moins avec ça, je ne passais pas pour une vraie nulle face à Jasper. Au contraire, je m'en sortais plutôt pas mal, ce qui les étonnait. Merci la boxe !

J'avais eu le temps de me familiariser avec mon nouveau corps et mes sens surdéveloppés, même si je n'avais pas encore eu la chance de connaître ma vitesse de déplacement. On m'avait appris tout ce que j'avais à savoir sur les lois des vampires, ceux qui les font respecter, sur les guerres passées comme celles des enfants immortels ou encore les armées crées par un clan dans le but d'en détrôner un autre… en gros, le monde vampirique n'était pas si éloigné que celui des humains, puisque eux aussi se battent pour leur région.

Quant à Edward… Il ne me lâchait pas. La décision de Carlisle l'agaçait et il était clairement contre cette situation. Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec lui sur ce point, et j'étais heureuse qu'il passe tout son temps avec moi, même si parfois, j'avais le sentiment d'être maternée, étant interdite de rester seule.

Le meilleur avantage quant à mon isolement ici se résume en trois mots : Lui, moi, la chambre.

Inutile d'en faire un dessin. Je n'avais jamais été très friande des relations physiques auparavant, mais là je ne me reconnaissais pas. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de son corps, ni de lui. J'en étais devenue complètement accro. Et vu son enthousiasme à lui aussi, je déduisais qu'il était pareil que moi.

Mais cette situation d'enfermement n'avait pas que ses bons côtés. Déjà, boire du sang à la paille me dégoutait, me révulsait même. Et de ne pas pouvoir sortir prendre l'air, ni de gambader me détruisait. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être constamment à l'intérieur. Cette maison était désormais devenue une sorte de prison et la veille de mon enterrement, je craquai.

- "J'en ai marre Edward." Me plaignis-je en soupirant.

- "Je sais Bella, mais c'est bientôt fini. L'enterrement est prévu pour demain et après ça, nous partons."

- "Mais je me sens si confinée ici. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer."

- "Techniquement c'est impossible." Fit-il amusé. Je lui fis les gros yeux et il se mit à rire. "D'accord j'ai une idée. Mais il faut que je puisse avoir confiance en toi." Je fronçai les sourcils.

- "De quoi tu parles ?" Demandais-je.

Il s'avança près de la fenêtre de sa chambre donnant sur la forêt. Il l'ouvrit et se tourna vers moi avec insinuation.

- "Que dirais-tu d'aller prendre l'air ?" Proposa-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Je le regardai indécise.

- "Tu sais bien que Carlisle m'a interdit de sortir." Réfutais-je.

- "Carlisle n'est pas là alors tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux." Rétorqua-t-il fermement.

Je restai bouche bée, partagée sur si je devais le suivre ou non. D'un côté, je ne voulais pas désobéir à seulement un jour de notre départ et de ma liberté. Surtout que j'avais réellement peur de faire un faux pas et de m'en prendre à quelqu'un. Mais de l'autre, l'idée de pouvoir enfin sortir de cette chambre qui me sortait par les yeux était terriblement alléchante. J'avais envie et besoin de gambader, de me retrouver à l'air libre et de respirer le vent. Cet espace fermé que je comparais à une prison était en train de me bouffer de l'intérieur et j'avais réellement besoin d'en sortir.

- "Bon alors, tu viens oui ou non ?" Me rappela Edward à l'ordre.

Je secouai la tête et décidai que finalement, je ne voyais pas pourquoi je devais rester ici. Après tout demain j'allais sortir donc à quoi bon attendre un jour de plus ? Je vins à sa rencontre en souriant et le vis sauter par la fenêtre puis atterrir sur ses pieds gracieusement. Je me demandais si j'étais réellement capable de faire ça sans me casser une jambe.

- "Tu es sûr que je peux sauter sans crainte ?" Je l'entendis rire et il releva sa tête dans ma direction.

- "Allez, saute ! T'es un vampire Bella, tu ne crains plus rien." Je soufflai pour me donner du courage et pris une inspiration en fermant les yeux. Puis je sautai.

Je ne me sentis même pas atterrir que j'étais déjà debout face à lui. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, il me regardait avec un sourire splendide qui m'aurait fait rougir si j'avais encore été humaine. Il s'approcha de moi avec lenteur tandis que je restai immobile.

- "Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit que tu ne risquais rien."

Je lui rendis son sourire et il fondit sur mes lèvres pour un baiser des plus langoureux. L'avantage, c'est que je n'avais plus besoin de m'arrêter pour respirer. Mais si je ne le faisais pas, je savais ce qui finirait par arriver et ce n'était certainement pas le moment. Pour une fois que j'étais libre…

- "Bella, est-ce qu'un jour tu arrêteras de me faire de l'effet ?" Fit-il après s'être écarté. Je souris, dévoilant mes dents.

- "J'espère bien que non." Répondis-je.

J'ignorais d'où me venait cette assurance nouvelle qui me possédait. Je crois qu'elle a dû venir lors de ma transformation. Je regardai autour de moi pour la première fois depuis que j'étais dehors. J'avais l'impression de renaître, de redécouvrir les paysages, les arbres, le ciel… Tout était nettement plus précis et plus beau… Je m'émerveillais complètement.

- "Est-ce que t'as envie d'aller faire un tour quelque part en particulier ?" Finit-il par demander en me tirant de ma contemplation. Je le regardai avec appréhension et baissai la tête.

- "Je… Il y a un endroit où j'aimerais aller." Murmurais-je. "Mais j'ignore si tu vas vouloir." Il releva mon menton avec l'un de ses doigts et je plongeai mon regard dans le sien qui avait l'air sérieux.

- "Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Et aussi que je ne peux rien te refuser…" Je souris et l'embrassai chastement avant de me détourner et de me mettre à courir en le prenant de court.

- "Attrape-moi si tu peux !" Lui lançais-je à la volée avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

- "Hey !" Cria-t-il.

Je le sentis courir derrière moi pour me rattraper et j'accélérais le pas, sachant très bien où j'allais. Je ne sentais pas mes jambes, ni la vitesse phénoménale à laquelle je traçais mon chemin. C'était incroyable. Je n'éprouvais nullement le besoin de m'arrêter, je ne ressentais aucune douleur, ni de crampe, je pouvais courir comme ça éternellement. Je sentais le vent me caresser le visage, je voyais toujours aussi distinctement devant moi, j'étais libre et heureuse. Je reconnaissais la route et le paysage à mesure que j'approchais de ma destination.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, même si ce n'était qu'une impression. Plus je courrais dans la direction de la ville, plus je percevais de fortes odeurs qui égayèrent ma gorge. Soudain, je sentis une prise me retenir et reconnus les bras d'Edward qui me tenaient par derrière. Il m'immobilisa et me retourna vers lui. Il avait le visage sérieux, déplaisant et semblait inquiet. Il avait compris où j'allais.

- "Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches Bella ?" Me fustigea-t-il. "Tu croyais sincèrement que j'allais te laisser aller là bas ?"

- "Laisse-moi y aller Edward." Suppliais-je.

- "C'est hors de question." Asséna-t-il durement. "Pourquoi crois-tu que Carlisle t'a interdit de quitter la villa ?" Demanda-t-il rhétorique.

- "Je sais." Râlais-je. "Mais j'aimerais le voir. J'ai besoin… de voir l'état dans lequel il est. J'ai besoin de faire mes adieux à cette maison."

- "Il est chez lui Bella." M'apprit Edward. "J'arrive à capter ses pensées d'où nous sommes. Je ne peux pas te laisser approcher."

- "Tu resteras avec moi." Marchandais-je. "Comme ça si jamais j'ai un problème, tu seras là pour m'empêcher de faire des bêtises."

- "Tu as la force d'un nouveau né." Contra-t-il. "Je ne pourrai pas t'arrêter."

- "S'il te plait Edward." Implorais-je. "Permets-moi d'y aller juste un instant."

- "On a fait beaucoup d'efforts pour pas que qui que ce soit ne sache ta présence chez nous. Je ne peux pas te laisser tout gâcher comme ça."

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prit sur le moment, mais je lui sautai au cou et l'embrassai fiévreusement pour le supplier.

J'espérais que si la parole ne réussissait pas à le faire accepter, les gestes eux, le convaincraient. Il parut surpris de mon initiative soudaine et se laissa faire en emprisonnant ma taille. Je caressai ses lèvres avec ma langue et demandai l'accès à sa bouche. Il m'accorda le passage et sa langue vint jouer avec la mienne. Mes mains fourrageaient dans ses cheveux et je collai mon front au sien. J'essayais de lui montrer à quel point aller voir la maison de mon père était important pour moi, au point de ne pas me rendre compte que le désir que j'éprouve tout à coup est ingérable. Je sentis ses mains sur ma taille se faire plus ferme et il m'écarta de lui soudainement, les yeux noirs et les sourcils froncés, formant un V au-dessus de son nez.

- "Tu triches." Murmura-t-il. "Tes méthodes de persuasions sont diaboliques."

- "Mais est-ce qu'elles ont marché ?" Haussai-je un sourcil suggestif avec un léger sourire, ne cachant pas ma satisfaction. Il soupira et regarda derrière moi, avant de reposer ses yeux sur moi avec un air insondable sur le visage.

- "Es-tu bien sûre de ce que tu fais ?" Demanda-t-il incertain. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant et hochai la tête avec aplomb avant de m'emparer de sa main.

- "Fais-moi confiance."

Je l'entrainai à vitesse raisonnable vers le chemin de la maison qui n'était plus très loin. Nous étions cachés par les nombreux arbres de la forêt surplombant la maison. Arrivés en face du porche, j'entendis des sanglots qui me parvinrent aux oreilles et je me sentis tirée et coincée contre un arbre par Edward. Sans doute pour ne pas vouloir nous faire repérer et pour avoir un maximum d'emprise sur moi au cas où je perdrais le contrôle de moi-même. Puis un silence se fit, brisé par les sanglots que j'entendais provenant de la maison. Je fus alors bouleversée par le détenteur de cette voix sanglotante.

Mon père.

Il pleurait. C'était la première fois que j'entendais mon père pleurer. Je savais qu'il l'avait déjà fait auparavant lors de mon accident mais j'étais dans le coma à ce moment là. Cette fois j'étais bel et bien réveillée et je pouvais l'entendre. Je pouvais même ressentir sa peine dans tout mon être, comme si elle était ancrée en moi. Je l'entendais murmurer mon prénom et ce fut le coup de grâce. Il pleurait à cause de moi. C'était ma faute. Il me croyait morte.

Il pleurait car il me pensait morte, tuée par une maladie qui ne m'est jamais arrivée. Je me sentais monstrueuse une nouvelle fois. Je lui faisais du mal, je le brisais en mille morceaux. Edward dut sentir mon mal être car il me prit dans ses bras pendant que j'assistais impuissante à la douleur de mon père qui était désormais la mienne. Puis une autre voix me parvint, ainsi qu'une nouvelle odeur, divine pour mes sens réveilla ma gorge à présent en feu.

- "Viens on rentre." Me pria Edward avec fermeté.

- "Non !" M'écriais-je vivement. "S'il te plait."

- "Bella, à quoi ça te sert de rester ici hormis te faire du mal ?" Me demanda-t-il soucieux. Je lui fis un regard implorant pour le supplier.

- "C'est important pour moi." Répondis-je. Il poussa un profond soupir et déposa les armes.

- "Très bien. Mais je persiste à penser que c'est une très mauvaise idée. Si Carlisle apprenait ça…"

- "Carlisle n'est pas là, tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure." Répliquais-je.

Je le vis lever les yeux au ciel avant de reporter mon attention vers la bâtisse de la maison et les voix qui me parvenaient. Je reconnus aisément ma tante, qui essayait de réconforter Charlie. Ainsi donc, l'odeur alléchante était la sienne.

_- "Courage Charlie. Ta fille n'aimerait pas te voir dans cet état."_

_- "Elle avait enfin retrouvé le sourire. La vie ne l'a jamais épargné. Pourquoi le sort n'a-t-il pas accepté de la laisser tranquille ? Pourquoi a-t-il continué à la persécuter, à s'acharner sur elle ?_" Il était effondré et j'entendais Esmée pleurer aussi. Un peu moins fort cependant.

_- "Je suis vraiment désolée Charlie._" Murmura-t-elle. _"Ta fille était une personne extraordinaire et elle a vraiment vécu beaucoup trop de choses. Elle est mieux où elle est. Crois-moi, je suis sûre que là où elle se trouve, elle est en paix et enfin heureuse._" Je me demandais si le double sens perçu dans sa phrase venait uniquement de mon imagination, toujours est-il qu'elle avait parfaitement raison.

_- "Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir Esmée ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?"_

_- "Tu vas continuer à vivre ta vie, à essayer de sourire car c'est ce que Bella aurait voulu. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que son père se morfonde et dépérisse. Tu es son père. Tu te dois de montrer le bon exemple."_

_- "J'étais Esmée. J'étais son père._" Rectifia-t-il alors qu'une nouvelle vague de sanglots le prenait.

_- "Tu l'es."_ Contra-t-elle sûre d'elle. "_Tu l'es et tu le resteras jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Ta fille est toujours là. Dans ton cœur, dans tes pensées, son âme est avec toi et elle ne t'abandonnera jamais."_

J'entendis à nouveau Charlie pleurer abondamment et ça me déchira les entrailles. J'aurais tout donné pour courir vers lui et le prendre dans mes bras. J'avais honte. Honte car pour être heureuse, je devais rendre malheureux mon père. Je ne méritais pas ses larmes, je ne méritais pas qu'on me pleure, ni qu'on me déplore. J'entendis Esmée lui murmurer des tas de mots réconfortants et je devinais aisément qu'elle devait l'enlacer à l'heure qu'il est.

- "Tout ça est de ma faute." Murmurais-je tristement. Edward déposa un baiser sur le sommet de mon crane et me caressait le dos tandis que ma tête reposait contre son torse.

- "Personne ne peut prévoir ce qui va lui arriver Bella. Tu dois te décharger du fardeau des autres. Leurs peines et leurs douleurs, arrête de les porter sur tes épaules. Ça finira par te ronger et te détruire." J'esquissai un sourire en coin.

- "C'est toi qui parles ? Monsieur je me sens coupable de tout, même de la misère dans le monde." Je le sentis rire brièvement et sa poitrine se soulever.

- "Touché." Accorda-t-il. "Peut être que finalement, on s'est bien trouvé."

Je me mis à sourire pleinement contre son torse. Oui on s'était bien trouvé. Je n'avais plus aucun doute désormais, nous étions des âmes sœurs. Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre et plus rien ne se mettrait en travers de notre route. J'allais pouvoir démarrer une nouvelle vie avec le vampire de ma vie. Je quittais mon ancienne vie semée d'embuches, de malheurs et de torture pour en commencer une nouvelle, qui promettait d'être belle et harmonieuse.

Je regardais au loin vers cette maison qui avait bercé ma misérable adolescence et toutes mes innombrables peines. Il était temps de laisser tout ce passé derrière moi, c'était pour ça que j'étais venue, et de me concentrer sur mon présent et mon futur avec la personne que je chérissais le plus au monde. Je restais quelques minutes de plus à écouter le désespoir et le malheur de Charlie, priant pour qu'un jour, il puisse être heureux de nouveau. Je l'entendais pleurer, bouleversé par ma mort et Esmée qui le soutenait en jouant extrêmement bien la comédie de la sœur attristée. Elle le réconfortait comme elle pouvait, lui répétant inlassablement que j'étais heureuse là où je me trouvais. Je pouvais même l'entendre verser quelques larmes.

Soit elle était douée pour le théâtre, soit la détresse de mon père la déplorait au point de lui donner envie de pleurer. Connaissant Esmée, j'optais pour la deuxième solution. Lorsque les sanglots de Charlie s'estompèrent, je compris qu'il avait décidé d'aller de l'avant et de continuer à vivre malgré mon absence. Il avait pris la décision de continuer sa vie et de se battre et il était temps que je fasse la même chose de mon côté. Il était temps pour moi d'aller également de l'avant et d'arrêter de regarder derrière moi. C'est ce moment là que je choisis pour laisser Charlie vivre tranquillement sans moi derrière lui pour partir démarrer la vie que j'aie choisie et que j'aie décidée.

- "Allons-nous-en." Déclarais-je avec sérénité.

- "Tu as fait tes adieux ?" S'enquit-il doucement.

- "Oui." Répondis-je avec conviction.

Il s'écarta de moi pour me regarder tendrement et me fit un sourire qui fit chavirer mon cœur mort. Il me tendit la main, et après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à la maison, je la pris avec assurance et nous repartîmes vers la villa des Cullen.

Adieu Charlie.

…

Nous arrivâmes vers la maison et Edward se tendit soudainement en stoppant sa course. Je fis de même et le regardai inquiète.

- "Que se passe-t-il ?" M'enquis-je. Il avait les sourcils froncés.

- "Tu ne sens pas ?" Fit-il étonné.

- "Sentir quoi "? Demandais-je curieuse avant de recevoir une odeur florale me titiller les narines et me bruler la gorge.

Je commençais à m'enflammer tellement cette odeur était puissante et délicieuse. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas la remarquer ? Étais-je trop aveuglée par l'odeur et la présence d'Edward pour ne pas me rendre compte de ce qui se passe autour de moi ? Il semblerait que sa présence occulte tout le reste du monde. Mais maintenant qu'il m'y faisait penser, cette odeur sanguinaire me transportait dans un tourbillon de sensations intenses et incontrôlables. Cette odeur m'appelait, comme les sirènes attirent les marins et causent leur perte. J'éprouvais un besoin irréversible, une attraction inqualifiable et une envie folle de gouter moi-même à cet arôme si sensible pour mes narines. Je sentis Edward me maintenir, comme s'il avait peur que je m'échappe et que je me mette à courir dans la direction de cette odeur désarmante. Ce qui en soi, était ce que j'avais prévu de faire.

- "Il s'agit de Rosalie." Me souffla-t-il à l'oreille, espérant me faire réagir. À l'évocation du nom de ma meilleure amie, je me raidis et réalisai que l'espace d'une seconde, je l'avais désiré. J'avais souhaité l'avoir comme repas. Cette constatation me troubla et m'horrifia.

- "Ro… Rosalie ?" Bafouillais-je. "Tu veux dire qu'elle est ici ? Chez vous ?"

- "Oui. Apparemment Emmett n'a pas réussi à la retenir de se pointer ici."

- "Comment ça il n'a pas réussi ?" M'emportais-je. "Enfin Rosalie n'est pas un poids lourd tout de même !"

- "Ce n'est pas une question de force." Contra-t-il. "Disons qu'Emmett… n'a pas été capable de lui dire non." Je me tapai le front théâtralement.

- "C'est pas vrai !" Gémis-je. "Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Il est hors de question que j'approche Rosalie."

- "Je sais Bella mais tu n'as pas le choix. Elle refuse de partir tant qu'elle ne t'aura pas vu." Je fermai les yeux en soupirant.

- "Et zut, si jamais il se passait quelque chose de mal ?" Paniquais-je. "Je ne veux pas la blesser Edward."

- "Je serai là." Promit-il. "Nous serons tous là. Et puis si tu crois qu'Emmett tolérera le moindre écart de conduite, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil." Il me fit un sourire encourageant et me tendit sa main pour m'inviter à continuer à avancer. Je soupirai de lassitude.

- "J'imagine que je n'aie pas vraiment le choix…" Soupirai-je. "Mais je te préviens, au moindre problème…"

- "Il n'y aura aucun problème Bella. Tu as ma parole." Je le regardai indécise. "Tu sais, elle a vraiment besoin de te voir. La dernière fois qu'elle t'a parlée tu étais encore humaine et tu courais droit vers la mort pour lui sauver la vie."

Je vis son visage s'assombrir à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Il n'aimait pas remettre ça sur le tapis. C'était trop difficile pour lui.

- "Elle me manque…" Murmurais-je tout bas.

- "Je sais." Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- "C'est juste que ces derniers temps, elle et moi ce n'était pas vraiment la grande amitié…"

- "Elle t'a pardonné Bella." Déclara-t-il sûr de lui. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

- "Tu… C'est vrai ?" Fis-je étonnée. Il sourit.

- "Je ne te mentirais pas. Rosalie t'a pardonné, et ce bien avant ton coup de folie suicidaire."

Je vis ses traits se froncer une nouvelle fois en parlant de ce moment mais il essayait de les contenir et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Pour ma part je restai incrédule et mon visage s'étirait en un sourire d'espoir. Rosalie m'avait pardonné… Bien avant la nuit de ma transformation… Je ne pouvais le croire. Pour moi il était clair que Rosalie ne me pardonnerait jamais, elle me l'a bien fait comprendre… Alors je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi aurait-elle changé d'avis…

- "Elle t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir." Edward avait répondu à mes questions comme s'il avait pu entendre mes pensées. Il devait surement bien me connaitre… "Et puis dans le fond, elle arrive à comprendre tes actes, même si elle n'aurait pas agi de la même façon."

Je le regardai sans cacher l'espoir et le soulagement qui me submergeait. Je pris sa main avec assurance et détermination et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la villa avec une vitesse plus rapide que la normale. De loin, j'entendis l'écho des voix me parvenir.

- "Laissez-moi la voir !" Hurlait Rosalie.

- "Elle n'est pas là." Entendis-je la voix d'Alice. Elle devait sans aucun doute savoir que nous étions revenus, mais elle lui mentait.

- "Rosalie…" Suppliait Emmett. "Viens, je te ramène."

- "NON !" Cria-t-elle. "Ça fait des jours Emmett, que tu me bassines, que vous m'empêcher tous de la voir ! Je refuse de partir tant que je n'aurais pas vu ma meilleure amie !"

- "Rosalie je t'en prie… Elle est dangereuse." Plaida-t-il.

- "Pas pour moi." Rétorqua-t-elle.

Edward me regarda et attendit patiemment que j'aie le courage ou non d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. J'inspirai et fermai les yeux, sentant l'arome fleurit et oranger de Rosalie que je trouvais absolument délicieux. Ma gorge se mit à me bruler encore plus qu'à l'accoutumé.

- "Et on peut savoir ce qui te fait dire ça ?" Répliqua Alice.

- "Parce qu'elle ne pourra jamais me faire du mal." Répondait-elle pertinente.

- "Très bien, ça suffit." Tempéra Carlisle. "Emmett, tu la ramènes chez elle de force, il est hors de question que l'on prenne un quelconque risque. Je ne sais même pas ce qui t'es passé par la tête de l'amener ici."

- "Elle me suppliait et elle était tellement en colère…" Se justifia-t-il penaud.

- "Ramène-là tout de suite, espèce de nigaud." Ordonna Jasper.

- "Non ! Emmett lâche-moi tout de suite !"

Je l'entendais émettre des sons étouffés et je supposai qu'elle se débattait. L'inquiétude qu'on l'arrache à moi que je ne puisse plus la revoir me prit, et fut tellement forte qu'elle occultait ma soif envers elle.

- "C'est trop tard." Murmura Alice, tandis que je prenais mon courage à deux mains. Ni une ni deux, j'ouvris la porte prestement et me dirigeai rapidement dans le salon où je voyais Emmett maintenir Rosalie fermement, les trois autres Cullen à coté d'eux.

- "Lâche-là !" M'écriais-je.

Tout le monde se figea, je sentis Edward arriver derrière moi mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour la personne en face de moi. Rosalie me fixait incrédule, abasourdie et choquée, tandis qu'Emmett lui maintenait les bras par derrière. J'étais stupéfaite de voir Rosalie pour la première fois depuis des jours. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des années que nous ne nous étions pas vu. Et avec mes yeux de vampires, je la voyais sous un nouveau jour. Elle était plus belle, ses yeux bleus étaient encore plus profonds et invitants, ses cheveux d'un blond doré lui allaient à merveille. Rosalie était magnifique. Je l'avais toujours trouvé belle mais là, je pouvais me rendre compte de la véritable valeur de sa beauté naturelle.

- "Bella…" Murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible, comme un murmure. "C'est bien toi ?" Elle avait la bouche entrouverte et me regardait comme si j'étais le messie. Il est vrai que j'avais pas mal changé et ça devait lui faire drôle de me voir avec tous ces changements.

- "Euh… Ouais." Répondis-je maladroitement. "C'est bien moi."

- "Mon Dieu mais tu as changé… Je ne te reconnais même plus." Soupira-t-elle hagard. Je lui fis un maigre sourire.

- "Comment tu vas ?" M'enquis-je en éludant. Une chose qui n'avait toujours pas changé en revanche, était ma hantise d'être le centre d'attention.

- "J'irai mieux une fois qu'Emmett m'aura lâché." Répliqua-t-elle cinglante.

- "Hors de question que je…"

- "Emmett." Coupa Alice. "C'est bon, tu peux la relâcher."

Emmett me toisa d'un regard sévère et menaçant qui me fit froid dans le dos et soupira avant de défaire sa prise autour des bras de Rosalie. Cette dernière une fois libre se dégagea brusquement et fit quelques pas vers moi. Une chose étonnante, c'est que pas une seule fois je ne ressentis une quelconque perte de contrôle. La seule envie qui me traversait l'esprit à ce moment là, était de la prendre dans mes bras. Mais je doutais qu'elle accepte. Elle devait surement avoir trop peur pour ça.

Arrivée à une distance suffisamment proche de moi, nous nous regardâmes longuement, impassiblement, complètement oublieuses de la situation. Puis au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle tendit sa main vers moi, la paume vers le ciel. Je baissai les yeux vers sa main et me surpris à avancer la mienne en sa direction, avec lenteur, jusqu'à ce que nos mains soient en contact l'une avec l'autre. C'était le premier contact que j'avais avec un être humain depuis des jours. Sa peau était vraiment chaude, je sentais son sang, circuler dans ses veines et son cœur battre à une allure plutôt frénétique. Pourtant rien de tout cela ne me donnait la moindre envie. Je m'approchai d'elle doucement et je vis ses yeux qui me suppliaient. Elle me suppliait de la prendre dans ses bras silencieusement et il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour que je réduise l'espace entre nous et l'étreigne avec engouement.

J'entendis des soupirs de la part des autres personnes présentes mais ne m'en souciais guère, car j'étais en train d'enlacer ma meilleure amie. En silence, nous venions de nous réconcilier. À présent j'étais complètement comblée.

- "Je ne comprends pas…" Marmonnait Jasper et je pouvais deviner aisément qu'il était en train de secouer la tête d'incrédulité.

- "Il n'y a rien à comprendre Jasper." Entendis-je Edward lui répondre.

- "J'avais pourtant bien stipulé qu'elle ne devait pas quitter la maison." Fit remarquer Carlisle à Edward d'un air réprobateur.

- "Oui bah comme tu peux le voir, elle n'a eu aucun problème." Rétorqua-t-il tranchant.

Je pouvais dire sans mal que les Cullen étaient tous soufflés de cette réaction, ou plutôt de cette absence de réaction venant de ma part. Je devais avouer que je l'étais tout autant qu'eux. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de me répéter que les nouveaux nés étaient incontrôlables et que j'allais facilement flancher si je me trouvais à proximité d'un être humain. Et pourtant, je ne ressentais rien. Pas une seule seconde, l'envie de la tuer ne m'était apparue et je remerciai le Seigneur pour ça.

Peut être que c'était plus facile pour moi, je n'en savais strictement rien. Je ne calculais plus le temps que nous passions à rester enlacées étroitement comme des idiotes, mais j'avais vu que les autres s'étaient finalement décidés à nous laisser un moment seules, elle et moi.

- "Tu m'as manqué Bella." L'entendis-je murmurer contre mon épaule.

- "Toi aussi Rose." M'empressais-je de répondre. "Toi aussi si tu savais…"

Nous finîmes par nous séparer et l'on alla s'asseoir sur le canapé en cuir du salon, tout en restant à une distance proche l'une de l'autre.

- "Comment ça se passe à Forks ?" Demandais-je curieuse.

- "Mal." Répondit-elle. "Très mal. Charlie est désemparé et mal en point. Esmée essaie tant bien que mal de le rassurer mais c'est difficile pour elle, étant donné qu'elle sait que tu es vivante. Pour moi c'est la même chose. Plusieurs fois j'ai eu envie de révéler à Charlie que tu n'étais pas morte pour le faire cesser de pleurer et lui redonner le sourire. De plus Emmett m'interdisait de venir te voir. Mince mais Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire une chose pareille ?" Fit-elle désœuvrée.

- "Hum, et bien je…"

- "J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais !" Me coupa-t-elle affolée. "Quand t'es partie pour ta mission suicidaire, j'étais dans un état lamentable. J'ai cru que tu ne t'en sortirais pas, que les Cullen n'arriveraient jamais à temps pour te sortir de ce pétrin dans lequel tu t'es encore fourrée."

- "Je suis désolée." Fis-je tristement et penaude. "Mais tu avais l'intention d'y aller et je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire ça…"

- "Peu importe." Soupira-t-elle exaspérée. "Ce qui est fait est fait pas vrai ? Et puis à ce que je vois, ça t'a plutôt bien réussi." Je la vis sourire pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ce à quoi je répondis de la même façon. "Tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais."

- "Oui." Répondis-je sans me départir de mon sourire. Elle me regarda intensément puis détourna les yeux.

- "Je suis contente pour toi Bella. Tu vas enfin pouvoir vivre une vie qui te conviendra."

- "Elle me conviendrait encore mieux si ma meilleure amie était là aussi." Répliquais-je, sans cacher les sous entendus. Rosalie refusa de me regarder et se contentait de fixer un point devant elle, le visage dénué de toute trace d'émotion.

- "Alors vous vous en allez demain ?" Éluda-t-elle comme si de rien n'était. Je soupirai intérieurement et hochai la tête.

- "Après l'enterrement." Précisais-je embarrassée et triste à la fois.

Elle ne réagit pas. Un silence de mort se fit où chacune méditait dans son coin.

- "Je me suis réconciliée avec Jacob." Lança-t-elle à la dérobée, me prenant complètement au dépourvu. Je ne sus comment réagir tellement cette nouvelle me surprenait. De tout ce qu'elle pouvait m'annoncer, une réconciliation avec Jacob était la dernière des choses auquel j'aurais pu penser.

- "Oh…" Fis-je simplement.

- "Tu dois surement te demander pourquoi après tout ce qui s'est passé mais pendant ton absence, Jacob était là pour moi et pour m'aider à surmonter ça. Et puis il s'en veut terriblement."

- "Je vois." Répondis-je acerbe. Jamais je n'éprouverai un tant soit peu de compassion pour Jacob Black. "Et Emmett ?" Finis-je par demander.

- "Il était là aussi." Fit-elle en haussant les épaules. "Mais en ce moment, on s'est plutôt éloigné. Il sait qu'il va partir et je le sais aussi."

- "Rose, tu n'es pas obligée de…"

- "Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça Bella." Me coupa-t-elle sans équivoque. Je baissai les yeux.

- "Pardon." M'excusais-je avec un sourire désolée. "De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?" Elle me fit un sourire radieux et éblouissant.

- "Raconte-moi ce que ça fait d'être un vampire."

* * *

- "Bella ?"

Je me retournai après avoir entendu la voix d'Edward derrière moi. Il était habillé en costume noir très classe et me regardait avec une certaine appréhension. Ses cheveux étaient un peu mieux domptés qu'à l'ordinaire, et il se tenait droit comme un piquet, sans pour autant faire preuve de disgrâce. Il était à couper le souffle. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais vu quoi que ce soit d'aussi beau. Je restais là, à le dévisager avec insistance tandis que son appréhension et son inquiétude ne le quittait toujours pas.

- "Tu es vraiment très beau." Complimentais-je, un peu hagard. Il me fit un léger sourire mais il n'atteignit pas ses joues.

- "J'aurais préféré que tu me voies habillé comme ça dans d'autres circonstances." Murmura-t-il de son doux ténor, si beau pour mes oreilles. J'essayais d'avoir une attitude désinvolte et encourageante, mais je doutais que ça puisse marcher.

- "La situation n'est pas si grave…"

- "Il s'agit de ton enterrement Bella." Contra-t-il.

- "Oui mais je ne suis pas morte. Enfin pas vraiment." Rectifiais-je tandis qu'il levait les yeux au ciel et soupirait.

- "On doit se comporter comme si c'était le cas." Finit-il par conclure. Je ne rétorquai rien, sachant que je n'arriverai à rien, qu'il ne se dériderait pas.

- "Où est-ce que l'enterrement à lieu ?" M'informais-je.

- "Sur la falaise de la Push." Répondit-il. "Charlie va jeter tes « cendres » là bas." Je relevai la tête étonnée et fronçai les sourcils.

- "Mais… mais comment est-ce que…"

- "Les Quileutes ont accepté de faire une trêve avec nous aujourd'hui et de nous permettre de franchir leur territoire pour qu'on puisse y assister." Me coupa-t-il. J'étais abasourdie. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que les Quileutes aient accepté de laisser leur orgueil de coté, ainsi que leurs préjugés et leur dégoût.

- "Quand les Quileutes ont-ils décidé de cette trêve ?" Demandais-je incrédule. Et comment se fait-il que je n'étais pas au courant ? Remarquez, j'ai passé tout mon temps cloîtrée dans cette villa, interdite de sortie. J'avais surement dû en louper des choses.

- "Carlisle s'est entretenu avec le chef il y a trois jours. Tout le monde était présent sauf toi et moi. On aurait bien voulu te mettre au courant et t'emmener là bas aussi, vu que tu fais désormais partie de la famille, mais ce sont eux qui ont refusé. Tu es une nouvelle née et ils ne te font absolument pas confiance donc ils veulent te tenir écartée un maximum de leur terre. Et bien entendu, il était hors de question pour eux – et également pour Jasper et Carlisle - de te laisser seule sans surveillance."

J'hochai la tête, compréhensive.

- "Et ils ont été d'accord pour vous laisser franchir exceptionnellement la frontière…" Murmurais-je pour moi-même.

- "Ça n'a pas été très difficile de les convaincre. Ils savaient très bien que cela serait susceptible d'attirer les soupçons sur nous si nous n'assistions pas à ton enterrement, étant données les relations que chacun de nous entretenait avec toi. Notre absence aurait été incompréhensible. Et puis nous nous en allons aujourd'hui. Après l'enterrement. Et il n'y aura plus de problème de limite ni de territoire."

La dernière partie de sa réponse me figea.

C'était la fin. Nous allions vraiment partir. J'allais m'en aller d'ici, de Forks, de tout ce qui me rattachait à ma vie humaine. Je n'étais pas préparée, mais je n'avais pas réellement le choix. D'un autre coté, je trépignais d'impatience de démarrer une nouvelle vie, complètement différente de la première et de partir loin. Edward dû sentir mon trouble et mon hésitation car il s'approcha de moi et me prit les mains en ancrant son regard dans le mien.

- "C'était ce que tu voulais, pas vrai ?" Je lui fis un sourire assuré et rapprochai mon visage du sien.

- "Oui c'est ce que je veux." Lui certifiai-je avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

Mes mains se retrouvèrent crochetées à sa nuque et je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres, tandis que je devais moi aussi afficher un sourire idiot. Nos langues se rencontrèrent et plus rien n'avait d'importance. C'était lui et moi, dans un monde parallèle. Les gens autour de nous n'existaient plus, et nous étions complètement oublieux du jour, de la situation et de l'endroit. Ses mains me serraient la taille pour m'empêcher de partir et lorsqu'il rompit le baiser en me regardant dans les yeux, je pus voir un sourire éclatant sur son visage.

- "Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir auprès de moi, Bella."

Mon sourire s'élargit et si j'avais été humaine, je serais devenue rouge pivoine à cet instant. Il laissait enfin sa culpabilité et ses principes de coté. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, il exprimait réellement sa joie, sans la cacher ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu.

- "On ne se quittera jamais." Murmurais-je. Il secoua la tête et rapprocha sa tête une nouvelle fois. Nos lèvres s'effleurèrent lorsqu'Alice entra dans la chambre, légèrement embarrassée avec un visage fermé.

- "C'est l'heure Edward." Apprit-elle. Edward soupira de déception et se recula de moi, laissant un grand vide autour de moi.

- "Tu restes ici, on viendra te chercher lorsque tout sera terminé."

- "D'accord." Consentis-je d'une vois faiblarde.

Il me regarda une dernière fois et je lui fis un sourire encourageant avant que lui et sa sœur ne referme la porte derrière moi, me laissant seule. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis les voiture de chacun démarrer et je soufflai.

Je devais avouer que je n'aimais pas du tout cette situation. J'avais l'impression d'être mise à l'écart, alors que ce jour me concernait moi, plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. D'accord, j'étais un nouveau né, vampire depuis seulement quelques jours, encore extrêmement fragile au niveau du contrôle, surtout que je n'avais encore jamais chassé de ma vie, étant donné qu'on me nourrissait à la paille, pour mon plus grand malheur. Je comprenais également que toutes ces restrictions étaient temporaires et nécessaires jusqu'à ce que l'on quitte cette région. Mais merde, ce jour me concernait non ? C'était mon enterrement tout de même ! C'était la dernière fois que j'aurai l'occasion de voir les personnes que j'aie côtoyées durant des années. Comment pouvais-je manquer ça ?

Bon d'accord, techniquement je ne pouvais pas me trouver là bas puisque je suis sensée être incinérée dans l'urne que Charlie va vider aujourd'hui. Mais si personne ne me voyait… Est-ce que ce serait si grave que j'y aie assisté ?

À condition bien sûr que je ne tue personne. Étais-je capable de supporter la présence de nombreux êtres humains sans perdre mon self contrôle, ni me faire remarquer ?

Je n'en avais strictement aucune idée, et très franchement je m'en fichais car ma décision était déjà prise. Dans la vie, qui ne tente rien n'a rien et les Cullen ont dirigé ma vie trop longtemps pour que je tolère de rester une minute de plus enfermée ici. Sans attendre, je me dirigeai à vitesse vampirique vers la fenêtre de la chambre que j'ouvris avant de sauter et de me retrouver au même endroit que la veille, intacte et débordante de vitalité. Je regardais autour de moi l'espace de quelques minutes, avant d'entamer ma course jusqu'à la falaise du territoire Quileute. Au moment où je me rendis compte que j'avais franchi la limite, je ralentis et me faufilai parmi les arbres de la forêt, faisant attention à la moindre présence autour de moi.

Plus je me rapprochai, plus je sentais une tonne d'odeurs plus ou moins appétissantes m'assaillir. Je compris que je n'étais plus très loin de l'endroit où tout le monde devait s'être rendu. Étrangement, je n'éprouvais aucune envie de m'abreuver de leur arôme. Peut être les circonstances étaient mal choisies pour que je puisse ressentir une quelconque soif, peu importe à quel point je pouvais me trouver à proximité d'humains. Et puis je percevais aussi de fortes odeurs répugnantes. J'ignorais d'où ça venait mais c'était vraiment nauséabond. On aurait dit l'odeur d'un chien mouillé. Infecte.

Petit à petit les voix me parvinrent et je pus distinguer un attroupement près de la falaise au loin. À une distance raisonnable, je me stoppai et pris l'initiative de me cacher derrière un arbre, sachant très bien que j'étais trop habile – une première ! – pour me faire repérer. J'observais la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux et demeurai sous le choc. Je voyais plusieurs personnes que je connaissais, comme les employés que je rencontrais dans les magasins ou restaurants de la ville. Forcément à Forks, tout le monde connait tout le monde.

Il y avait aussi des gens que je ne connaissais pas du tout. Probablement des collègues et des amis à Charlie, venus le soutenir dans cette épreuve douloureuse. Je reconnus avec étonnement et surprise des anciens du lycée. Même des personnes avec qui je n'avais que très peu, vois jamais parlées. Je reconnus sans peine mon amie Angela, dont je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle depuis notre dimanche à Port Angeles, aux côtés de son fiancé Ben. Je vis Mike Newton, ainsi qu'Eric Yorkie et d'un autre garçon que je n'avais pas vu depuis presque six ans maintenant. Mon sang se glaça à l'intérieur de moi, où du moins j'en avais l'impression. J'avais désiré ne jamais revoir ce visage de ma vie, le visage de l'homme qui a détruit ma vie, ainsi que celle du bébé que j'avais en moi à cette époque là. Le prétendu père de ce mort né. Tyler Crowley.

Il arborait une mine aussi abattue que tous les autres, pas plus coupable, ni moins désolé. Je n'avais jamais réussi à comprendre son attitude désinvolte à se foutre de tout, sauf de lui-même. Je m'en voulais terriblement pour avoir un jour, osé sortir avec un gamin pareil. Un irresponsable, pas fichu de se comporter en homme une seule fois dans sa vie. Je ne découvrirai jamais la vérité, s'il avait provoqué cet accident volontairement dans le but de mettre fin aux jours de ma progéniture – ou même de mes propres jours à moi – ou s'il avait réellement perdu le contrôle de son véhicule. Dans le fond, je préférais rester dans l'ignorance. Ce qui est fait est fait. Toute cette histoire appartient au passé et est rangée dans un coin de ma tête que je ne suis pas prête à rouvrir, ni maintenant, ni jamais. La seule chose que je gardais précieusement avec moi est le souvenir et la sensation de cette petite chose qui s'étaient développée à l'intérieur de mon ventre, et que j'avais appris à aimer de tout mon cœur, avant même qu'elle ne vienne au monde.

Après un dernier regard dans la direction de ma plus grosse erreur de jeunesse, je détournai les yeux vers Rosalie. Contrairement à ce que j'aie pu penser, elle ne se trouvait pas devant, à coté de Charlie et Esmée, mais bel et bien à côté de Jacob Black, et de deux indiens que je reconnus comme étant Paul et Sam Uley. J'étais à moitié surprise de la découvrir à ses cotés puisqu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle lui avait pardonné, et qu'ils avaient renoué. Mais je me demandais quand même pourquoi elle cherchait à éviter Emmett. Car je le voyais bien de là où j'étais. Elle le fuyait du regard. Et elle jouait également la comédie de la meilleure amie bouleversée par ma mort à la perfection. Un peu éloignés de Rosalie et des indiens : Les Cullen.

Si on devait décerner la palme d'or des meilleurs acteurs, ils la remportaient haut la main. Alice sanglotait tellement qu'on aurait dit qu'elle pleurait. Edward avait une mine abattue, comme s'il était détruit. Pendant une minute, j'ai carrément cru à une véritable souffrance et tristesse de sa part, avant de me rappeler de sa joie de tout à l'heure. Emmett et Jasper affichaient également des visages fermés, mais en faisaient tout de même moins. Quant au Docteur Cullen, Carlisle… Il avait l'air affligé. Il avait une main sur l'épaule d'Edward, comme pour le réconforter, ce que je trouvais fort judicieux. Si j'avais déjà éprouvé des doutes à leur sujet, à présent je n'en avais plus aucun. Les Cullen étaient vraiment des pros de la dissimulation et des maîtres dans l'art de la tromperie. En les regardant, j'avais carrément l'impression d'être morte pour de bon et que ceci était un véritable enterrement.

Je secouai la tête, me demandant intérieurement pourquoi j'étais encore étonnée. Je crois que les Cullen – et en particulier Edward – arriveraient toujours à me surprendre, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Et enfin, je finis mon tour d'horizon par les quatre personnes se trouvant devant tout le monde. Un couple que j'aurais espéré ne plus jamais voir : Phil et Renée.

Renée pleurait abondamment dans les bras de Phil tandis qu'il la réconfortait comme il pouvait en lui massant le dos. Et puis pour finir, Esmée et Charlie. Cette derniere était comme ma mère. Il sanglotait d'un chagrin irréparable que je n'arriverai jamais à oublier. Je l'avais vu pleurer la veille, chez lui, mais ça me faisait toujours aussi mal. Esmée aussi, s'en sortait vraiment bien en matière de théâtre. Elle avait vraiment l'air désespéré et lamentable, tout en tentant tant bien que mal de consoler Charlie. Si j'avais pu à cet instant, j'aurai pleuré. Mes parents étaient dans un sale état, alors que moi j'étais là, à les regarder innocemment. Je leur faisais du mal avec ce pseudo décès et même si je ne regrette pas mon choix une seconde, j'éprouvais quand même un profond mal être en les voyant tous les deux effondrés de cette façon.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'aie pas pu leur dire au revoir comme ils le méritaient. Car même si Renée m'a profondément blessé et trahit par le passé, elle n'en restait pas moi ma mère, celle qui m'a mise au monde, aimé, nourri et choyé. À présent je regrettais de ne pas lui avoir passé un seul coup de fil en six ans. Elle devait se sentir coupable et se détester pour n'avoir jamais pu arranger les choses avec moi et je m'en voulais à cause de ça. Quant à Charlie, le pauvre n'avait jamais rien mérité pour subir ça. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui fit le discours, tenant une urne, mon urne, dans ses bras. Je refusai d'entendre son monologue car je savais d'ors et déjà que j'allais en souffrir, et que je serai capable de courir vers eux et de leur crier que je ne suis pas morte. Ce qui était absolument intolérable.

Je fermai les yeux et décidai de faire la sourde oreille, décidant de m'occuper l'esprit en dévisageant chacune des personnes présentes aujourd'hui. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais capable de faire abstraction de ce que Charlie disait, rien qu'en me concentrant avec beaucoup d'effort. Je supposais que la distance assez loin d'où j'étais située jouait beaucoup en ma faveur. Toujours est-il qu'à la fin de son discours larmoyant, il ouvrit le couvercle de l'urne et laissa le vent emporter les cendres. Rapidement, tandis que tout le monde était muet et regardait les cendres s'évaporer dans les airs, l'urne fut complètement vidée, et tout était terminé. Je vis le monde commencer à s'agiter. Toutes les personnes présentes allèrent échanger des poignées de main avec mes parents, présentant leurs condoléances. Les Cullen furent en dernier, juste après mon ancienne patronne, la mère de Mike Newton.

- "Toutes mes plus sincères condoléances, Monsieur Swan." Disait-elle tristement.

- "Merci." Fit-il d'un hochement de tête.

- "Bella n'avait pas arrêté de me dire qu'elle était malade ces derniers temps et je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter. Je m'en veux terriblement."

- "Ça n'aurait rien changé, Madame Newton. Oubliez cette histoire."

- "Bonne continuation et bon courage." Lui souhaita-t-elle la tête baissée, en proie aux remords.

- "Pareil pour vous." Répondit-il alors que les deux parents de Mike s'en allaient.

Enfin je vis les Cullen s'approcher. Edward fut le premier à s'élancer vers lui et à lui présenter ses condoléances, la mine toujours effondrée. Il tendit sa main à mon père et à mon plus grand étonnement, il la refusa et lui fit une accolade à la place. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Mon père n'a jamais été démonstratif avec personne. Et pourtant, il l'était avec mon petit ami. Puis j'entendis mon père lui murmurer quelque chose.

- "Tu as su redonner le sourire à ma fille et rien que pour ça, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant."

Je vis Edward hocher la tête et il se détourna, laissant places aux autres. Je comptai les secondes avant qu'il ne soit à mes cotés et j'avais raison, car en même pas huit secondes après qu'il ait quitté mon père, il était devant moi, un sourcil haussé, l'air questionneur et désappointé. Je lui fis une moue désolée, craignant soudainement des représailles.

- "Je croyais t'avoir dit de rester à la villa ?" Fit-il suspicieux. Je souris, contrite.

- "Oui mais en même temps, de toi à moi tu savais que je ne tiendrais pas." Je le vis me regarder impassiblement avant de se dérider et de lever les yeux au ciel.

- "On a le droit d'espérer." Soupira-t-il, sans pour autant cacher son amusement.

- "Je ne regrette pas d'être venue. Je crois… que je devais être là." Il s'approcha de moi et une de ses mains se posa sur ma joue tendrement.

- "Si tu le dis." Murmura-t-il, tandis qu'au loin nous entendions Carlisle et Charlie discuter de leur départ.

- "Alors vous prenez la route aujourd'hui ?" Questionnait mon père.

- "Après la mort de Bella, Edward et Alice refusent de rester ici une minute de plus." Répondit Carlisle. "Donc mes enfants s'en vont dès maintenant."

- "Et vous ?" S'enquit Charlie.

- "Je vais rester encore un peu ici, le temps de régler la paperasse. Et puis j'attendrai qu'Esmée soit prête à s'en aller." Charlie hocha la tête.

- "Prenez soin d'elle, c'est la seule femme qu'il me reste." Carlisle sourit affectueusement.

- "Je vous le promets." Jura-t-il avant de se détourner.

- "Oh et Carlisle ?" Appela mon père une nouvelle fois. Le blond se détourna. "Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour Bella. Vous lui avez donné cinq ans de plus à vivre. Et vous lui avez sauvé la vie."

- "Je m'en serai voulu éternellement si je ne l'avais pas fait. Bella était une jeune fille extraordinaire." Charlie fit un maigre sourire mélancolique.

- "Viens Bella, il est temps de partir." Me pria Edward.

Je me tournai vers lui. Il avait repris un air sérieux, et me proposa sa main. Je regardai une dernière fois en direction de Carlisle et Charlie, puis la pris et le suivis jusqu'aux voitures.

…

Rosalie tenait la main d'Alice Cullen, après avoir quitté Jacob. Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle avait été jalouse de la nouvelle amitié qui s'était créée en si peu de temps entre elle et Bella. Mais il se trouve qu'Alice Cullen avait été d'un énorme soutien à Rosalie ces derniers jours, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule, sans Bella, sans son point de repère. Emmett avait également fait énormément pour elle, et elle se sentait monstrueuse à propos de la discussion qui allait suivre. Elle savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à en éprouver de la satisfaction. Au contraire, son cœur la poussait à changer d'avis, à aller envers et contre tout ce qu'elle a toujours voulu, par amour pour cet homme – ou ce vampire – alors qu'elle ne le connait pas depuis si longtemps que ça. Et si elle faisait une erreur en prenant cette décision ? Et si elle faisait le mauvais choix ?

Elle sentit une pression sur sa main et se tourna vers son amie brune aux cheveux crépis.

- "Il est encore temps de changer d'avis tu sais ?" Lui annonça-t-elle comme si elle savait exactement à quoi elle pensait. "Tu peux encore te rétracter et choisir l'autre solution. L'avenir est encore incertain."

- "Tu me vois choisir la deuxième option ?" Demanda Rosalie. Alice lui fit un sourire contrit.

- "Ça m'est déjà arrivé. Je t'ai vu changer d'avis."

- "Et maintenant ?" Alice soupira et resta silencieuse, refusant de se l'avouer.

- "A présent tu es sûre de toi. Alors non, je ne te vois pas changer ton opinion."

Rosalie soupira et regarda au loin, les vagues de la mer s'agiter et s'aplatir contre les rochers sous un ciel nuageux et gris, le vent secouant ses cheveux.

- "Si je changeais d'avis… J'aurais une belle vie. Je serais heureuse." Commença-t-elle. Alice la laissa continuer, connaissant très bien ses raisons et comprenant son point de vue. "Mais il me manquera toujours quelque chose. Un vide qui ne pourra jamais être comblé, peu importe à quel point on le voudrait. Et étrangement, c'est de ce quelque chose là dont j'ai besoin. Au plus profond de moi, je sais que je prends la bonne décision. J'ai le choix Alice. Contrairement à vous tous, moi j'ai le choix. Et j'ai décidé."

Alice hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire franc.

- "Et tu feras une merveilleuse maman." Lui apprit-elle avant de l'enlacer. Rosalie se laissa aller à son étreinte et soupira d'aise.

- "Vous me manquerez. Je ne vous connais pas bien, mais j'aurais aimé que ce soit le cas. Je regrette de ne pas avoir écouté Bella lorsqu'elle me le disait. Vous êtes de bonnes personnes, peu importe votre nature ou ce que vous êtes."

- "Merci Rosalie." Fit Alice avant de s'écarter et de regarder les trois voitures en bordure de la frontière. On y voyait la Volvo, la Jeep et la Porsche d'un jaune éclatant. Rosalie fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elles s'approchaient doucement.

- "Où est la voiture du Docteur Cullen ?" S'enquit-elle curieusement.

- "Carlisle va rester ici encore un peu, le temps qu'Esmée fasse ses adieux à son frère. Puis ils nous rejoindront." Rosalie hocha la tête en déglutissant, lorsqu'elle vit Emmett contourner sa Jeep et poser le regard sur elle avec dépit.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant ce qui semblait à Rosalie être des heures. Elle souffrait de ce qui allait arriver. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, retarder l'échéance autant qu'elle le pouvait. Mais non, c'était impossible. Plus elle attendait, plus ils en souffriraient. De plus ils s'en allaient. C'était fini. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Alice le comprit et elle se retourna vers Rosalie en faisant un hochement de tête pour lui dire au revoir tandis qu'Emmett s'avançait à une vitesse convenable. Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, il plongea son regard dans le sien. Rosalie avait peine à parler, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle lui fut reconnaissante de prendre la parole en premier.

- "On est prêt à partir."

Il avait murmuré cette phrase douloureusement, tout en essayant vainement de cacher sa peine. Rosalie baissa les yeux piteusement.

- "Vous ne reviendrez pas ?" Demanda-t-elle tout de même avec un faible espoir.

- "Non." Répondit-il catégorique. "Nous ne reviendrons pas. Jamais." Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'il détournait le regard, souffrant de cette situation inévitable.

- "Alors je vous souhaite bonne route. Et aussi… d'être heureux." Déclara-t-elle.

- "Pour moi ça risque d'être difficile." Marmonna-t-il alors qu'elle relevait les yeux vers lui. Elle voulut répondre mais sa bouche resta entrouverte.

- "Je…" Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, ne sachant quoi dire.

- "Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir venir ?" Tenta-t-il avec espoir, les yeux suppliants.

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira avant de les rouvrir. Jamais de toute sa vie, elle n'avait eu à faire quelque chose d'aussi difficile.

- "Ma place est ici." Souffla-t-elle avec conviction, bien qu'une part d'elle désapprouve totalement son choix.

- "C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?" Demanda-t-il en lui implorant de dire le contraire.

Il avait tellement envie qu'elle lui dise non, qu'elle lui dise qu'elle voulait venir avec eux… avec lui… Mais il savait très bien que ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Il connaissait Rosalie assez bien désormais pour savoir qu'elle tenait trop à son envie d'enfants. Elle tenait à ses idéaux de fonder une famille, d'avoir des petits enfants, de vieillir dans la même maison, d'avoir un chien… Tout ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui offrir. Pas même une balade sur la plage… Et pourtant, malgré tout cela, il avait tellement à lui donner… Dommage que ce ne soit pas suffisant, comme ça l'est pour Bella.

Rosalie hocha la tête faiblement avant de prendre une inspiration et de parler clairement et distinctement.

- "Oui. Oui c'est ce que je veux. Je t'aime Emmett. Et j'aurais sincèrement aimé que cela soit suffisant." Elle baissa la tête tristement, sentant les larmes affluer. "Mais ça ne l'est pas. Et ce ne le sera jamais. Je suis vraiment désolée."

Elle se sentait mal, terriblement coupable de lui infliger ça et de se l'infliger à elle-même par la même occasion. Elle l'aimait et de se séparer de lui lui déchirait le cœur. Elle l'entendit pousser un profond soupir, de déception et de mélancolie, avant qu'il ne relève son menton avec son index et qui ne lui fasse un sourire réconfortant.

- "Je comprends. Et tu n'as pas à être désolée, jamais je ne t'en voudrais pour refuser de mener la vie, ou plutôt la non vie que je mène." Elle lui fit un maigre sourire mais il n'atteignit pas ses joues, tellement elle était triste de leur départ.

- "J'espère que tu parviendras à trouver le bonheur." Fit-elle avec un faux entrain.

- "Je te l'ai dit. Je ne pense pas y parvenir un jour. Mais le simple fait que toi tu sois heureuse me comblera."

Les joues de Rosalie prirent une teinte rosée. Elle connaissait le coté romantique d'Emmett, même si elle savait très bien qu'il faisait tout pour le cacher au monde entier et faire croire qu'il n'était qu'un gros lourdingue. Mais elle n'arrivait et n'arriverait jamais à s'y habituer. Elle lui sauta au cou et il la serra fort contre lui, ne semblant pas vouloir la laisser partir. Ils s'étreignirent pendant de longues minutes, pas assez longues pour eux. Elle recula sa tête et il l'embrassa une dernière fois, avec toute la passion qu'il pouvait. Elle répondit avec ferveur, oubliant l'espace et le temps, savourant simplement cet instant de bonheur et de vitalité.

- "Je t'aime Rosalie."

…

Je les observais du coin de l'œil, en train de s'embrasser une dernière fois. Rosalie avait réellement l'air d'être malheureuse de ces adieux. Et Emmett n'était pas mieux. J'aurais tant aimé que leur histoire perdure, qu'elle renonce à ce qu'elle a toujours voulu pour autre chose. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de décider pour elle, tout ça pour l'avoir auprès de moi pour l'éternité. Elle était belle, tellement belle… Elle aurait fait un magnifique vampire. Sans aucun doute la plus belle de toutes. Ça me déchirait le cœur mais c'était comme ça. Je n'y pouvais rien. Je ne sais pas comment j'allais faire pour vivre loin d'elle mais j'allais faire avec. Et Edward serait là pour m'aider. Ainsi qu'Alice. Et également Jasper, qui ne me quittait pas d'une semelle, pour ma plus grande exaspération. Je soupirai et me retournai vers lui avec des yeux menaçants et lasses.

- "Jasper. Pour l'amour du ciel tu veux bien arrêter de me materner ?" Râlai-je.

- "Je ne te materne pas." Se défendit-il. "Je fais seulement attention à ce qu'il n'arrive rien quand un humain est dans les parages." Je grognai, tandis que j'entendais Alice et Edward rire, tous les deux adossés au capot de la Porsche.

- "C'est ma meilleure amie. Il n'arrivera rien." Lui assurai-je. Jasper me toisa avec un air indéchiffrable avant de secouer la tête, un léger sourire sur son visage.

- "Tu ne ressens vraiment rien ?" Demanda-t-il incrédule.

- "Désolée de te décevoir mon cher Jasper, mais apparemment tu es le seul à être aussi sensible." Jasper leva les yeux au ciel et me lorgna avec des yeux noirs.

- "Un jour tu cèderas." Déclara-t-il sûr de lui. "Ne te crois pas au-dessus de nous, jeune vampirette. Ça t'arrivera un de ces quatre et je serai aux premières loges."

Je frémis à l'idée qu'un jour, il puisse avoir raison et que je puisse m'en prendre à un être humain. Je savais qu'il plaisantait, qu'il voulait simplement détendre l'atmosphère drôlement alourdie à cause de notre départ. Mais j'espérais sincèrement que ce jour n'arriverait jamais. Car je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner de faire du mal à quelqu'un.

Je soupirai et regardai dans la direction de nos deux amoureux. Ils étaient toujours en train de s'embrasser, de se prendre dans les bras et de se murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être triste une nouvelle fois pour eux. Je trouvais leur situation tragique, car elle n'aurait jamais de joyeuse fin. Deux bras tièdes m'entourèrent de derrière et mon corps en frissonna légèrement. Edward nicha sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule et je mis mes mains par-dessus les siennes sur mon ventre. Je soupirai à la fois d'aise et de déception face à la situation que j'avais sous les yeux.

- "Je savais qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble." Murmurais-je doucement. "Tu me l'avais dit et je l'avais deviné par moi-même. Mais le voir est toujours aussi douloureux."

- "Je sais. Et je sais aussi qu'Emmett aura du mal à s'en remettre. Il n'y arrivera sans doute jamais." Marmonna-t-il songeur.

- "Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire ?" Suppliais-je vainement, connaissant déjà la réponse à cette question. Il secoua la tête légèrement, son menton ne quittant pas mon épaule.

- "Non, vraiment rien. La seule chose qui pourra rendre Emmett heureux dans un sens, est de savoir qu'elle a obtenu la vie qu'elle voulait."

- "C'est tellement altruiste…" Ne pus-je m'empêcher de remarquer. Je le sentis sourire à moitié.

- "C'est l'amour je suppose." Répondit-il. Je tournai ma tête vers lui alors qu'il regardait droit devant lui. Je lui fis un bisou sur sa joue avant de reporter mon attention sur le couple en face de nous.

- "Si seulement Emmett était humain…" Soupirais-je tristement.

- "On le voudrait tous Bella. Tout aurait été nettement plus simple si on l'avait tous été."

J'hochai la tête. Il avait raison. S'ils n'avaient pas été des vampires, Emmett et Rosalie seraient heureux avec leurs enfants, Charlie ne serait pas bouleversé et malheureux, il n'y aurait pas eu besoin d'enterrement et Esmée ne serait pas contrainte de quitter Charlie à contre cœur.

- "Mais la vie est tout sauf simple." Fis-je remarquer.

Je vis son éternel sourire en coin apparaitre sur ses lèvres et j'avais l'impression que mon cœur se remettait à battre à toute allure. Il posa son regard vers moi et penchait la tête pour m'embrasser chastement avant de se reculer.

- "C'est fini." Déclara-t-il. "Ils ont fait leurs adieux."

Je détournai la tête et vis qu'en effet, Emmett était revenu vers sa Jeep et Rosalie le regardait avec des larmes au coin des yeux. Elle était seule face à nous et cette vision me brisa le cœur. J'aurais voulu l'emmener, lui montrer qu'elle avait sa place, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir tant qu'elle ne le voudrait pas. Je baissai la tête vers nos mains enchevêtrées et me rendis compte d'une chose.

C'était mon tour.

Peu importe ce que Jasper pourrait rétorquer, c'était mon tour et il était hors de question que je le loupe. Je m'écartai – à regrets – d'Edward qui me regarda les sourcils froncés.

- "J'y vais." Lui dis-je simplement. Il hocha la tête, sachant très bien que quoi qu'il dise, cela n'aurait aucune importance.

- "Je t'attends dans la voiture." Fit-il en s'éloignant.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Jasper à coté de la Porsche qui me regardait de travers, signe qu'il désapprouvait totalement. Je lui assénai un regard noir et sans réplique pour lui interdire de protester, ce à quoi il répondit en levant les yeux au ciel avant de me fixer, en train de me diriger vers Rosalie à pas lents.

Celle-ci me regardait m'avancer avec un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, les joues étant marquées par ses précédentes larmes qu'elle avait versées.

- "Alors ça y est ? C'est la fin ?" Demanda-t-elle rhétorique. Je m'approchai d'elle, sentant à peine le venin me monter à la bouche.

- "C'est la fin de notre époque." Répondis-je avec nostalgie. Elle se mit à rire légèrement.

- "L'époque des inséparables, tu te rappelles ?" Je souris.

- "On dit ça depuis nos vingt ans." Répondis-je amusée et triste à la fois. Elle soupira. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais pleuré avec elle. Mais je ne le pouvais pas.

- "Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi Bee ?"

- "Ce que tu as toujours été. Une femme forte, indépendante et courageuse." Elle baissa la tête, les larmes coulantes.

- "Prends soin de toi Bella." Dit-elle en relevant les yeux vers moi.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que nous allions nous séparer, nous qui n'avions jamais réussi à nous en sortir sans l'autre à nos côté depuis cinq ans. Elle était devenue indispensable à ma vie et à ma survie, tout comme je l'étais devenue pour elle. Mais aujourd'hui nos chemins se séparaient. Définitivement. Et contrairement à tous les jours précédents depuis notre rencontre, nous savions que nous pourrions nous en sortir. Seules.

Nous avions avancé et appris à vivre par nous même, sans avoir constamment besoin de se rattraper à l'autre. Nous avions muri, et nous étions enfin adultes et prêtes pour affronter le monde par nous même. Je la regardai longuement et elle fit de même. Au bout d'un moment je ne tins plus.

- "Est-ce que je peux…"

- "Oh bon Dieu oui…" Souffla-t-elle en me coupant la parole et l'instant d'après, nous nous enlacions comme si notre vie en dépendait.

J'avais les yeux fermés et je la laissais me serrer à sa guise, sachant que je pouvais lui faire mal si je la serrais moi-même. Rosalie avait été la personne la plus importante pour moi durant toutes ces années et je m'apprêtais à ne plus jamais la revoir.

- "Tu t'occupes de Charlie hein ?" Lui suppliais-je émue, sans pour autant pleurer.

- "Évidemment. Il en aura tellement marre de moi qu'il sourira exprès pour que je lui foute la paix." Je ris de bon cœur avant de m'écarter d'elle et de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- "Et surtout, promets-moi d'être heureuse." Continuais-je. Elle hocha la tête difficilement en se permettant un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

- "Autant que toi tu le seras."

Cette fois mon sourire s'élargit et dévoila ma dentition à présent parfaite.

- "On s'écrira."

- "Et on se téléphonera." Renchérit-elle.

Nous restions là à nous regarder comme deux paumées que le destin avait désormais séparées.

- "Adieu Rosalie." Saluais-je avant de me reculer sans la quitter des yeux.

- "Au revoir Bella." Salua-t-elle à son tour, les yeux humides et larmoyants.

Je me détournai rapidement et sans doute trop vite pour un être humain, me retrouvai près de la voiture d'Edward, côté passager. Ils étaient tous déjà à l'intérieur de leur voiture respective. Emmett dans sa Jeep, Jasper et Alice dans la Porsche, et Edward dans sa Volvo. Ils avaient probablement tenu à nous laisser un moment d'intimité entre Rosalie et moi, le dernier que l'on aurait jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Même Jasper avait décidé de me faire confiance sur ce coup là. Pour une fois que ça arrivait, il était hors de question que je m'en plaigne.

J'ouvris la portière et jetai un dernier coup d'œil à Rosalie, lui faisant un réel sourire, tandis qu'elle répondait de la même façon. Puis je m'engouffrai.

La voiture se mit à rouler sans que je ne m'aperçoive, les autres derrières suivaient sans que je n'y prête attention, tellement mon attention était accaparée par ce que je laissais derrière moi.

Forks.

Mon humanité, mon amitié, mon père et ma vie de déterrée. Je regardai les paysages autour de moi, à mesure que nous nous éloignons de la ville où j'avais vécu depuis mon adolescence. Je sentis une pression sur ma cuisse et me retournai vers Edward qui avait la tête tournée vers moi, sans pour autant avoir d'écart de conduite. Il avait l'air soucieux et je mis ma main sur la sienne, l'entremêlant pour le rassurer. Il me jaugea du regard avant de reporter un œil sur la route.

- "Est-ce que tout va bien ?" S'enquit-il inquiet. Je lui fis un sourire heureux et décidé.

- "Tout n'a jamais été aussi bien." Lui répondis-je avec détermination. Il porta nos mains liées à sa bouche et déposa un tendre baiser dessus avant de me regarder dans les yeux.

- "Je t'aime Bella." Si mon cœur avait encore battu à cet instant, nul doute qu'il aurait jailli de ma poitrine tellement il aurait explosé en accélérant à toute allure. Mon monde se complétait par cette simple phrase.

- "Je t'aime Edward." Murmurais-je en souriant.

Il me scruta du regard quelques secondes avant de prêter attention à la route une nouvelle fois. Je me rapprochai de lui et il retira sa main de la mienne pour passer son bras autour de moi, tandis que je me calai contre lui.

- "Où est-ce qu'on va ?" Finis-je par demander.

- "Aucune idée, Alice nous a dit de rouler vers l'Est. Donc on verra bien."

J'entourai sa taille d'un de mes bras et soupirai de bien être.

- "On verra..." Soufflais-je inaudible.

Et juste comme ça, nous étions en route pour une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle existence et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais le sentiment que j'allais finir heureuse, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

* * *

Avant que vous ne vous mettiez à protester, sachez que **Mélanie** et **moi** avions prévu cette fin depuis le début de la fiction, avant même de l'écriture. Pour nous, il était clair que Rosalie ne choisirait pas de rester avec Emmett, peu importe à quel point elle peut être éprise de lui. J'espère que vous comprenez tous pourquoi, si ce n'est pas le cas je serai ravie d'en débattre avec vous en **reviews**.

Pour **l'épilogue**, je ne sais pas encore quand je vais le poster, surement après le bac. Je rappelle à tous que j'aie un compte **Twitter** et que si vous voulez me suivre pour connaitre l'étendu de toutes mes fics, mon pseudo est **Poppolove**. Le lien est sur mon profil ;)

Je compte également poster une nouvelle fiction après celle là. Si vous ne voulez pas la manquer, je vous invite à me mettre en alerte. Sinon bah vous pouvez toujours aller lire mon autre fiction **Excès de Vitesse** (dont le prochain chapitre devrait tarder un peu...)^^

Je vous remercie tous infiniment pour avoir suivi cette fiction^^ Et si voulez bien, faites moi part de vos impressions et de vos questions en cliquant sur le bouton reviews juste en dessous qui vous fait de l'œil ^^ Pauvre bouton, il attend que ça! Allez le choyer et lui tenir compagnie, il en sera ravi et moi aussi^^

**Je vous embrasse tous très fort et on se retrouve pour l'épilogue !**

**A +**

**Popo =D**


	21. Epilogue

**Salut à tous !**

Nous voici, après quasiment un an depuis le premier chapitre, au terme de cette fiction, ma première, également en collaboration avec mon amie québécoise **Mel031.**

Je tiens vraiment à tous vous remercier pour nous avoir suivi jusqu'au bout, pour ne pas avoir lâché cette fiction, même quand je mettais du temps à poster et pour nous avoir fait part de vos avis, pour vos reviews et votre engouement ^_^

Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic en **alerte**, en **favorite** et naturellement tous les **anonymes** qui ont le courage et la bonne initiative de laisser des **reviews** =)

Je suis un peu - voir carrément - triste de poster l'épilogue, qui représente la fin (sans suite) de cette fiction. Car non, il n'y aura pas de suite, malgré la séparation d'**Emmett** et **Rosalie**.

D'ailleurs à ce sujet, je suis vraiment heureuse que vous ayez toutes - pour la plupart - compris le choix de Rosalie de rester humaine et de ne pas suivre les Cullen, et Emmett. Je suis aussi ravie de vous avoir fait quasiment toutes pleurer - je devrais pas être contente mais je le suis quand même XD - dans le dernier chapitre. C'est vrai que c'est triste, mais cette fin est la plus plausible et la plus logique, du moins à mon sens.

_Je remercie toutes celles qui ont reviewé pour le dernier chapitre : _

**emichlo, ForgiveMeAgain, Samy940, Letmesign23, Miss Lunatik, Willowme, Méli, NiniWeasley, Elodie Breuse, Atchoum16, Claire91, Joeymalia42, sexforlife, xalexeex25, oliveronica cullen massen, 35nanou, nathyhale, popo, vinie65, 25lilou27, anayata, Grazie, Aude77, annecullen69, emy299, petitlutin, GDT, angelique94, just Miss-Bibinou, Baby07, Sabasbabou, marion, Delphine94, Insecure Book, Em 81, Chris'of 13, chriwyatt, fanny, kikinette11, eliloulou, Siria Black 666, Maru-chan8, aelita48 et ousna =)**

**Je fais un gros merci à mes grandes copines : **

Ma _Passion_ que j'aime à la folie, (**Mzlle-Moon**),

Ma_ Yoro_ (**yoro-chan**) que j'aie adoré voir le 30 au cinéma pour voir Eclipse,

Ma _Fallone_ (**Dex-DaZzLing**) dont les montages sont toujours sublimes, rien avoir avec un certain Joyau... *sifflote*

Et enfin Ma _Siamoise_, ma Babou (**Edwardienne100**) qui vit chez moi à l'heure actuelle et qui fait que me déconcentrer tellement on rigole au lieu d'écrire nos chapitres...

**

* * *

**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse avec l'épilogue de Parcours Fructueux, extrêmement court car c'est un épilogue et non un chapitre. On se retrouve en bas.**

**Bonne lecture ^_^**

* * *

**Épilogue  
**

_**5 ans plus tard  
**_

Assise sur les genoux au milieu de cette clairière que je n'avais pas revue depuis des années, je contemplais la photo que j'avais dans les mains. Si j'avais pu à cet instant, des larmes auraient coulé de mes yeux sans que je ne cherche à les contenir. Elles n'auraient pas été des larmes de tristesse, bien au contraire. Elles auraient exprimé mon bonheur, ou plutôt ma joie face à cette photo, face à ce souvenir que je n'avais jamais oublié.

Des années.

Des années que je n'étais pas allée dans la clairière qu'il m'avait montrée durant son temps à Forks. Cet endroit magique qui m'avait fait passer un instant magique avec lui, et qui m'avait vu pleurer lorsque j'avais cru que tout était fini et que mon bonheur s'était envolé.

Forks.

J'étais tout près de Forks, la ville que j'avais quittée avec ma nouvelle famille, juste après avoir fait mes adieux silencieusement à l'ancienne. Nouvelle famille pour une nouvelle vie. Je m'étais dit que je ne reviendrai jamais ici, mais dès que j'aie reçu cette photo, j'ai accouru. C'était plus fort que moi, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je restai à l'affut du moindre bruit, de la moindre présence autour de moi, puis soupirai.

Je n'étais pas seule.

- "Tu peux venir." Appelais-je en sachant qu'il m'entendrait.

Une seconde plus tard je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour en connaitre le propriétaire. Les frissons imaginaires qui me parcouraient me le disaient clairement.

- "Bella."

Je levai la tête vers le ciel et la tournai vers lui pour le regarder d'en bas.

- "Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça." M'excusais-je. "Je ne voulais pas."

- "Ça ne fait rien, je t'ai retrouvé." Sourit-il. Je lui souris aussi, comme un automatisme. Nous étions sur un même fil. Chaque émotion qu'il ressentait, je la ressentais aussi.

- "Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai tenu à revenir là. Je ne l'avais pas prévu. Mais j'ai eu besoin de venir ici." Me justifiais-je.

- "Si c'était ce dont tu avais besoin alors tu as eu raison de le faire." Me rassura-t-il.

Je soupirai avant de reposer les yeux sur la photo avec nostalgie. J'aurais aimé y être, sur cette photo. J'aurais pu, si les choses avaient été différentes. Si je n'avais pas choisi cette vie de non morts, cette existence éternelle, si je ne l'avais pas choisi _lui_, contre tout le reste.

Étais-je heureuse de mon choix ?_ (N/Samy: Quelle question! Edward d'un coté et euh Mike et autres dans son genre de l'autre coté... Choix cornélien mdr !)_

La question ne se posait même pas. Pourtant le sentiment de manque vis-à-vis d'une certaine personne était toujours présent. Il finissait par s'évaporer au fil du temps, mais il avait vraiment du mal à partir. J'ignorais si ce manque s'en irait un jour. Je supposais qu'à force que les années passent… Je finirais par oublier cette personne, ou en tout cas, par ne plus avoir ce sentiment.

- "Elle est resplendissante."

Je me tournai à nouveau vers lui qui venait de faire un commentaire à propos de la photo. Mon sourire réapparut sur mon visage.

- "Oui elle l'est." Approuvais-je. "Elle est magnifique."

Mon attention se reporta à nouveau sur la personne présente sur cette photo et je ne pus empêcher mon cœur mort de se serrer.

Rosalie.

Elle souriait. Elle était radieuse et comblée. Normal, elle venait enfin d'avoir ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré. Un enfant.

Voici la photo que Rosalie m'a envoyé il y a de cela hier.

Elle était assise sur son lit d'hôpital, le sourire aux lèvres, et son bébé qu'elle venait de mettre au monde dans les bras. Il y a dix ans, c'était moi qui avais failli me retrouver à sa place, si les choses n'avaient pas été aussi compliquées. À présent c'était son tour et force est de constater qu'elle a beaucoup plus de chance que moi à ce niveau là. En voyant cette photo, son sourire époustouflant et ses yeux débordants de vitalité, la constatation me frappa de plein fouet.

Elle comme moi, nous avions réussi. Nous avions obtenu tout ce que l'on a toujours voulu. Nous avions réussi nos vies séparément, mais nous avions tout affronté ensemble. Rosalie et moi étions fortes, l'une avec l'autre, comme l'une sans l'autre.

Sur cette photo, Je pus y voir deux hommes de chaque coté d'elle. Le premier, son meilleur ami dont je n'ai aucun commentaire à faire là-dessus, Jacob Black. _(N/Samy: y a que moi qui trouve ça bizarre? ok je me tais)_

Depuis leur réconciliation et mon départ, ils étaient redevenus comme les deux doigts de la main. Dans le fond j'étais heureuse qu'elle ait renoué avec son meilleur ami, même si je désapprouvais son choix de lui faire confiance.

Le deuxième, et pas des moindres, Charlie Swan. Mon père.

Il avait fini par retrouver le sourire et avait trouvé une deuxième fille en la personne de Rosalie. Même si son visage fatigué et ses traits assombris parlaient pour lui et exprimaient clairement le manque que je lui procurais, il n'était plus malheureux. Et maintenant, il avait une nouvelle personne à s'occuper. Rosalie allait pouvoir lui offrir ce que moi, j'ai échoué quand j'en avais l'occasion. Des petits enfants. Le privilège d'être grand père. J'étais heureuse pour eux. Ils étaient soudés et formaient une véritable famille avec les Quileutes également. J'aurais tant voulu la voir, l'apercevoir car elle me manquait indubitablement. Nous étions restées en contact après notre départ. Nous nous parlions régulièrement au téléphone, on s'envoyait des lettres, des emails…

Cependant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de constater qu'au fil du temps, nos lettres et nos appels étaient de moins en moins fréquents. Plus le temps passe, et plus le temps entre chaque lettre était long. Car bien que nos liens soient inviolables, nous passions à autre chose, notre éloignement et notre différence de mode de vie nous séparaient. Rosalie avait vieilli et muri, tandis que moi j'étais restée au même stade. Même si notre caractère restait le même, nous changions, nous évoluions et nous devenions trop différentes.

- "Je crois que cette photo sera la dernière nouvelle que j'aurai de Rosalie." Déclarais-je dubitative.

- "Ça signifie qu'elle se porte très bien." Répondit-il.

- "Emmett est au courant ?" Finis-je par demander.

- "Il l'a reçu aussi. La même photo." J'hochai la tête.

- "Comment réagit-il ?"

- "Il est heureux. Pour elle. Il est content qu'elle ait enfin obtenu ce qu'elle désirait."

Je soupirai. Depuis notre départ de Forks, Emmett ne s'en était jamais remis. Il avait compris et respecté son choix, car il savait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle. Et il l'aimait trop pour agir de façon égoïste. Mais il était incomplet, il avait perdu sa joie de vivre. Il la retrouvait petit à petit, recommençait progressivement à faire le pitre, amuser la galerie ou dire des imbécilités, mais il n'était et ne serait jamais plus le même. Il était condamné à errer seul, sans la femme dont il est amoureux jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Secrètement, on espérait tous qu'il finisse par rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'était peine perdue. En tout cas pour l'instant.

- "Ils sont tous heureux." Murmurais-je en regardant au loin. "Charlie, Rose… Ils ont refait leur vie et ils n'ont pas besoin de moi."

- "Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils t'oublieront." Contra-t-il. Je devinais aisément qu'il devait arborer un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- "Ça fait cinq ans maintenant. Je devrais peut être les laisser faire leur vie tranquillement et arrêter de me préoccuper d'eux."

- "Tu en es incapable." Me fit-il remarquer. Je souris.

- "Oui ça c'est bien vrai." Sa main était toujours sur mon épaule et j'appréciais ce contact qui était devenu une véritable drogue et un besoin encore plus indispensable au fil du temps.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Rester ici encore un peu ?" S'enquit-il.

Je tournai la tête vers une nouvelle fois vers mon mari qui me contemplait tendrement, attendant une réponse. A cet instant, la vérité s'imposa à moi comme une évidence. Je n'avais plus besoin de me rattacher à mon ancienne vie, ni à surveiller de près mes proches, les gens auquel je tenais. Je l'avais lui. À jamais. Il y a dix ans, j'avais perdu la plus importante partie de moi. Il y a cinq ans, je l'avais retrouvé en la personne d'Edward Cullen.

Depuis, nous ne nous étions jamais quittés. Nous avions fini par nous marier, même si ce genre de coutumes appartenait aux humains, aux personnes comme Rosalie. Aux yeux de tous, je m'appelais désormais Isabella Cullen. Et ce n'était certainement pas pour me déplaire.

Alice et Jasper étaient toujours heureux et avaient la vie belle. Ils partaient régulièrement en voyage tous les deux, à l'instar d'Edward et moi. Alice était devenue ma confidente, celle avec qui je passais le plus clair de mon temps. Son amitié m'était vraiment précieuse, et chaque jour au début, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que si Rosalie aurait été là, tout aurait été parfait et nous serions devenues trois amies inséparables se complétant chacune entre nous.

Carlisle et Esmée étaient restés à Forks après notre départ, jusqu'à ce qu'Esmée accepte de laisser mon père qui était encore déboussolé et détruit à ce moment là. Ils avaient décidé de s'isoler en Alaska et de passer du temps chez les Denali lors de la période de sa transformation. Puis lorsqu'Esmée fut jugée apte à se contrôler, ils étaient revenus, et j'avais enfin pu revoir ma tante qui m'avait manqué de façon abominable. Nous avions rattrapé le temps perdu, elle m'avait longuement parlé de la détresse de Charlie avant qu'elle ne le quitte. Elle aussi prenait des nouvelles de lui très fréquemment. Du moins prenait, car comme Rosalie et moi, leurs rapports étaient de moins en moins proches.

Peut être qu'Esmée n'était pas tout à fait prête à dire au revoir à son frère, ou à le laisser vivre sa vie tranquillement, mais moi j'étais prête à le faire avec Rosalie. Cette photo sera la dernière que je recevrai. Un cycle était terminé, il était temps d'en commencer un autre. Je la regardai une dernière fois, avant de la poser sur l'herbe, en plein milieu de la clairière.

- "Cette fois c'est vraiment terminé." Déclarais-je avec aplomb et détermination.

- "On s'en va ?" Proposa-t-il en me tendant la main. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et pris la main qu'il me proposait pour me relever. Nous nous regardâmes longuement et intensément et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin, pour toujours.

Puis nous nous en allâmes main dans la main de cette clairière qui nous avait tant marqué, l'un comme l'autre, laissant la photo de Rosalie et de son bébé sur le sol. Peut être resterait-elle ici, peut être s'envolerait-elle…

Quoi qu'il en soit ce n'était plus de mon ressort de m'en préoccuper. Elle était heureuse et elle le serait sans doute jusqu'à sa mort. J'étais heureuse et je le serai durant toute l'éternité.

**FIN**

**

* * *

Note de Mel:  
**

Bonjour ou bonsoir tout dépend ;)

Moi c'est **mel031** Et oui la co-auteur de cette fic :)

j'imagine que la fin vous a un peu déçue pour Rosalie, mais c'était prévu comme ça depuis le début... Dans Twilight elle n'a malheureusement pas eu le plaisir d'avoir un enfant alors on a voulu lui faire plaisir dans notre histoire ;) je voudrais vous dire un très très gros MERCI pour toute vos reviews et vos encouragements pour cette fic !

je vous souhaite beaucoup de plaisir a suivre les fics de ma popo ! pour ma part j'ai quelques idées mais rien de concret pour pouvoir faire un premier chapitre... alors je vous dis peutêtre à un de ces jours ;)

**mel031**

**Note de Popo:**

Et voilà, c'est fini :'( J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cet épilogue.

Je remercie ma **Mel031** qui je le rappelle, est la coauteur de cette fic et même si c'était moi qui écrivais, elle m'a vraiment beaucoup aidé et a bien participé à l'élaboration de cette fiction =)

Je remercie ma **Samy** pour avoir commenté un petit peu =) *Hâte de te retrouver !*

**Je vous annonce que j'aie officiellement posté le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fiction appelée "_Murder in Chicago_" et donc si vous pouviez aller y jeter un coup d'oeil et me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce serait vraiment extra ! =) Vous la trouverez sur mon profil, ou voici le lien : **http:/www . fanfiction . net /s/6107160/1/ _(Enlevez les espaces)_

**Sinon vous avez toujours ma fiction Excès de Vitesse qui est toujours en cours d'écriture et dont le quinzième chapitre vient d'être posté =)  
**

Bien, voilà les derniers mots avant de raccrocher pour de bon cette fiction (j'ai du mal à vous laisser lol).

Je tenais à dire que j'avais été très heureuse de l'écrire, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à partager cette histoire avec vous, à discuter avec vous, à lire vos commentaires et débattre de vos opinions. Vous n'avez pas fini d'entendre parler de moi XD.

Alors c'est la dernière occasion de laisser une review pour cette fiction, toutes celles et ceux qui n'en ont encore jamais laissé, celles qui en laissent régulièrement... Lâchez-vous !

Je vous fais à tous de gros bisous et vous souhaite d'excellentes vacances !

A LA PROCHAINE !

**Popolove**


End file.
